Life, Love and the Future
by RLynnS
Summary: Sheriff Emma Swan-Mills and her wife, Mayor Regina Swan-Mills have been married for a little while and decide that it's time to expand their family. This is an AU set in a magical Storybrooke, it diverges from the cannon of the show right after they return from Neverland.
1. Chapter 1

**Life, Love and the Future.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't anything except the way in which I've arranged the words, unless it's an original character, I own those.**

 **Summary: This takes place 5 years after Henry brings Emma to Storybrooke. Its canon divergent pretty much from when they arrive back from Neverland and its established/married SwanQueen, we will see bits and pieces from their past relationship as it progresses. It's also pretty OOC for the current characters on the show, but I like to think it's what could've happened had they handled the characters with any kind of continuity whatsoever and you know was on HBO or something. It's pretty much romantic smut with some plot tossed in. I can get a bit kinky at times. I will try to disclaim things at chapter heads as the need arises. The story overall will be essentially Emma G!P or Emma M!C at various time throughout. I want to make it clear that as a cisgendered, white, gold star lesbian that I am in no way trying to represent anyone's community accurately in this story. It's simply me telling a story about fictional characters and how I would like to see them interact both sexually and not. Now the actually gist of the summary is this; Emma and Regina have decided to expand their family and this is that tale.**

 **A/N: The goal is to post a new chapter every Saturday, I'm several chapters in already so it should be doable. I've played fast and loose with the timeline as baby Neal is in it, even though he was born after my AU branches off and there's a few other things and events that'll be included like that. This is my first time writing SwanQueen and my first time writing any kind of fiction in 5 years, so be gentle with me ;)**

 **Beta Credit goes to Doomed_Bear who has been a tremendous help.**

 **Chapter 1**

 ***June***

Henry Swan-Mills stepped out of his room with a yawn and after a pit stop in the hallway bathroom, started down the stairs to begin his usual weekend activities. At 15 he was allowed some independence on the weekends, around the time he had turned 13 his mom had decided that he could get himself up and indulge in cereal or poptarts on those two days of the week. Regina Mills had never been a morning person, much to the surprise of anyone who discovered this fact. Henry being someone who was always up between 6 and 6:30 had driven her crazy for years on the weekends, it didn't escape his notice that his weekend freedom had coincided with the same time his other mother had moved into the mansion almost two years ago. He shuddered then when the brief thought crossed his mind of why his parents usually spent until 10:30 or 11 in the bedroom on the weekends. Fortunately he quickly stopped thinking as he shoved the corner of his poptart into his mouth, slid his headphones on and fired up his Xbox in the living room of the mansion.

Emma stirred at the sound of the toilet flushing and footsteps on the stairway, she tended to be a light sleeper, with any little noise waking her to middling awareness, until she could ascertain if the disturbance needed dealing with. It didn't this time and she rolled away to glance at the clock, 6:29 am it read. Sighing Emma ran her hand through her shaggy blonde hair. She'd come home almost a year ago with it cut off at the nape of her neck and layered. Regina hadn't been happy with the change, going so far as threatening to grow it back magically while Emma slept. But Emma had used those damn eyes on her and asked her to give it a chance, so she had. Now Regina was rather fond of her wife's shortened locks, they suited her personality better also her well-muscled body. It was very gratifying to grab it in the throes of passion, holding Emma closer to her body, her hands, and nails sometimes even, dug deep into the thick, short blonde hair. The blonde groaned and rolled back over; resuming her position spooned up behind her wife and buried her face in dark waves while wrapping an arm tightly around Regina. Emma never could understand where Henry got his early morning personality from, certainly neither of his mother's with that last thought she drifted contentedly back into slumber.

At 8 am the alarm in the master bedroom started screeching, a tanned arm shot out from the blankets and smacked at the offending device until it stopped making noise. Regina groaned, her arm slipping back into the warmth of the covers, she turned her head into the arm she slept on that belonged to her blonde wife. Emma stirred behind her, tightening her hold as Regine traced lazy circles on the back of the arm and hand wrapped around her. With a shiver at the light touch and a kiss to the back of her wife's head, Emma said, "You came to bed late, long night babe?"

Regina perked up at that and she turned in Emma's arms, "Yes, but it was worth it! I found it Emma, I found the way for us create a baby!" Her excitement was palpable and contagious as Emma pulled her into a deep kiss, the older woman kissed her back, their passion igniting and responding to each other. Regina felt a tongue swipe across her bottom lip and she moaned into the kiss, parting her lips to allow access, Emma moved then to roll on top and settle between her thighs. Regina let out a half laugh, half moan when her wife moved down to suckle, kiss and lick along her jaw down to her neck where she lightly sucked just behind her ear, a particular sweet spot of the brunette, "Hmm, hang on love. Just wait, I need to tell you about the spell I found before we get too carried away," she pushed at Emma's shoulders trying to emphasize her point.

Emma gave a pout and rolled onto her side propping herself up on an elbow, "Sorry, got carried away in the moment. A baby, Regina! We can really make a baby?!" The hope in her voice brought that shining happy, gleam to her wife's eyes and Emma loved putting that look there.

"The spell I found will allow us create a life together, it's fairly complicated and like all magic, it comes with a price," Regina began. "Does it have us taking a life?" Emma asked and at the _look_ Regina gave her continued, "Then the price is irrelevant, whatever it takes 'Gina, I want to do this with you." Regina smiled that soft, melting smile and the vein on her forehead came into prominence as she placed a soft kiss to Emma's lips, she pulled away after a brief indulgence, that threatened to lead into further things. "I'm not sure how much time it will take for me to gather the ingredients and I have to write the actual incantations and the body of the spell. What I found was really just a spell template and an ingredient list. It definitely incorporates pleasure into our end goal, I know that's something you were hoping for," Regina smiled indulgently at her wife. "The spell would link us together," at Emma's raised eyebrow Regina added, "more than we already are darling, the gist is when I am ovulating, your body will react to it. Put more simply Emma, for anywhere from 2 to 7 days you'll have a penis, it will only be there while I'm ovulating and we can...utilize it… and once I'm done ovulating it will go away until the next month, unless we conceive then it just won't. Emma smiled wider, "That sounds pretty good, 'Gina. We already play with magic cock anyway, I enjoy it and I know you do too," Emma smirked then and moved in for a kiss.

Regina stopped her with a hand to her shoulder, "I'm not talking about a magic cock Emma, not like you're used to at least, not like we're used to. An actual penis Emma, a flaccid, testicle wielding penis that will become erect when you're aroused, that will be around for that whole time, not disappearing when we're done or going away when it's inconvenient. You'll have for it every moment that I'm ovulating, you'll have to urinate with it, sleep with it, work with it, live with it, Emma." At Emma's open mouth the brunette woman placed a finger to her lips, "I'm not trying to dissuade you my love, by any means, I just need you to understand that this, it would different from anything you've handled before," Emma smirked and Regina rolled her eyes, "Alright, not to different, when it's erect at least. But it could be a burden for you, especially for the first few times the cycle runs as you adjust, there's no guarantee that we'll conceive on the first cycle or even the first few. Magic can only carry us so far, once the spell is cast we'll be like any other couple trying to conceive."

Emma nodded along as her wife spoke, it all sounded fine to her, a little different and she wasn't entirely sure how she felt about having a penis once a month. But she knew she wanted another child with Regina, one they raised together, they loved Henry, but they both had a soft spot for children and wanted nothing more than to add to their family. When Emma had no real desire to carry again she had talked a reluctant Regine into going into the OBGYN at the hospital to be checked out and find out if she could conceive or not. Emma's argument being that Regina had always had regular periods since she'd been aware of them and that meant something must have changed since she'd taken the infertility potion all those years ago.

Regina had admitted then that she hadn't been regular until she'd cast the dark curse and come to Storybrooke, after a few tests it was determined that Regina was indeed fertile and Dr. Hendricks (their OBGYN) couldn't see any reason why she couldn't conceive and carry a baby to term. Shortly after they'd begun tracking her ovulation cycles and researching for magic methods to conceive with same gendered parents.

Dr. Joann Hendricks had offered her hypothesis that the infertility spell had been broken when she'd cast the dark curse, simply put, the dark curse was meant to bring Regina her happy ending and for Regina, that meant more than just a true love, but also children, the dark curse being the most powerful curse to date broke the infertility spell making it so that she could find her happy ending. "It doesn't sound like anything I can't deal with, I like that it gives us a pleasurable way to conceive and I can't think of any reasons why not go through with it," Emma finally stated, after mulling it over.

"There's more darling," Regina cupped her wife's cheek as she began the next part. "The price for this magic comes from you, in order for me to cast the spell and link our body chemistries I'll essentially have to perform a magical hysterectomy on you. You'll never ovulate again or menstruate for that matter, even if conception happens, that part will be permanent and irreversible." Regina swallowed thickly and waited for Emma's response.

Emma slung an arm around her wife's waist, "I'll still be a woman right?" At Regina's nod she continued, "We didn't plan on me carrying again anyway and never dealing with cramps again? That sounds pretty fantastic," the blonde paused then as a thought occurred to her, "Will I go through menopause?" At Regina's laugh she frowned, "Serious question!"

"No darling, it being a magical process it's all very clean," Regina chuckled again at the look of relief on her wife's face. "There is a possibility also, that if we do conceive, once I give birth," Regina swallowed back the emotion just making that statement brought forth in her, "Once I begin ovulating again the spell may be still be active, the template didn't seem to have a concrete completion, just that the addendum to your anatomy would take place until a child was conceived. I know that we haven't really talked about more kids after, but what are your thoughts on that?"

A huge grin erupted on Emma's face then, "I've always wanted a big family, while I now have a larger one than I ever really dreamed, a house full of kid's sounds amazing!" Her face fell then, "Unless you don't want that! Then I suppose, if need be, we could abstain for those days, or utilize more conventional methods of birth control?"

Regina shook her head at that, "We are not abstaining from sex!" Emma laughed at her wife; they both had rather voracious sexual appetites and complemented each other very well in that department. "We can discuss more kids if and when it becomes an issue afterwards, but birth control is an option if the spell sticks and we choose not to have more." Regina smiled then and scooted towards her wife pressing their bodies together, "Does that mean yes? You want me to move forward with the spell?"

Emma nodded and pulled her wife further into her, "That means yes, let's do it. Let's make a baby!" Emma drew her into a kiss then, her tongue swiping at Regina's upper lip, then her lower lip. She flicked back at the top of Regina's top lip, requesting entrance into her mouth. Regina opened and let her in, moaning into the kiss.

Regina rolled them, moving to straddle her wife's hips. She slipped the mid-thigh, spaghetti strap, baby blue silk nighty up over her head and Emma groaned at the vision above her and her hands moved to Regina's hips. Her thumbs digging into the hollow of them and dragging a deep husky groan from her wife. She lowered herself then to meet Emma in an intense kiss, pulling away only long enough to yank Emma's tank top overhead and toss it over the side of the bed before claiming the blonde's mouth in a passionate kiss. What felt like minutes later Regina pulled away and nibbled her way to Emma's ear, "Now, I've been wet for you since we woke up, my love, I need you inside me, now."

The husked words in Emma's ear sent a shiver down her spine and ripped a groan from her lips. She was ever grateful that they'd placed a permanent silencing spell on the room, as long as the door was closed they could hear anything in the hallway, but no sounds could escape from within. She brought a hand down between them and let her fingers play through the hot, slick folds of her wife's cunt. "Fuck, you're so wet babe," Emma groaned feeling slick warmth and wetness already beginning to drip from the smooth and slick folds.

Regina buried her face into Emma's neck as her wife's talented fingers found her clit and teased around it, never placing direct pressure on the bundle, "It's what you do to me," she gasped out as long fingers teased at her entrance, "Gods Emma, fuck me, please…" A moan left her lips as Emma entered her then with two fingers. Filling her all the way as far her hand would allow, she immediately curved her fingers and lightly caressed that place inside that made Regina shudder. She did shudder then and ground her hips down as Emma began thrusting, out, then back in, out, then back in, her pace increasing to match Regina's tempo as she bore down faster and faster. A breathless, "Emma…" and the younger woman slipped a 3rd finger in on the next thrust, knowing how much her wife loved a good stretch. Her thumb came into play on the next thrust rubbing quick circles over Regina's clit on each thrust.

Regina was moving faster now, her movements almost becoming frantic, and her breath coming in pants as she sucked hungrily at Emma's collar bone. Emma started to crook her fingers then on every thrust, pressing against that place inside that almost never failed to make her come loudly. It didn't fail this time either, as Regina came spectacularly, gushing around her wife's fingers and she bit down on the spot she'd been sucking, while her hips churned desperately against Emma's hand, dragging out her last bit of pleasure. She slowed, shudders still wracking her body as she came down. Emma gradually pulled out and wrapped her arms around her wife as Regina groaned at the loss. A kiss to her temple, "I love _so_ much, that you do that," she said, referencing Regina's squirting nature. It had been a sore spot for the brunette when they'd first moved their relationship into the sexual. Regina's former lovers all having not been thrilled at her body's reactions to pleasure. Thankfully, Emma was the opposite and often strove to increase the effect. Emma grinned then, as Regina slipped from straddling Emma's body to lying beside her still half on top of her but stretched out now with her head on Emma's shoulder/chest. "We're going to make a baby 'Gina," she whispered then into her wife's ear.

Regina smiled in the warm skin beneath her cheek, "We're going to try, Emma," she rubbed absently at her wife's firmly muscled upper chest.

Emma shook her head then, "No, we _are_ going to make a baby Regina."

The absolute tone brought a larger smile to Regina's face, "How about we go practice in the shower?" The brunette whispered huskily. Emma was out of bed and stripping her boy shorts down her strong thighs before Regina had barely finished the sentence. Regina laughed and then squealed (not a common noise for the former Queen) when Emma scooped her up, out of the bed and carried her bridal style into the ensuite.

The shower started up behind her as Regina stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, she caressed the soft skin of her lower abdomen. 'Soon,' she thought, 'maybe soon I could be creating a life in there, with Emma, my wife, my love, my life,' Regina had long desired to carry a child. When she was just a little girl all she'd really wanted was love and a family, to raise children in a way that they knew they were loved and wanted, she'd dreamed of keeping a child safe and allowing it to grow and mature inside her body. 'But what if I can't? What if my body isn't able to do it? What if my past still isn't done with me? What if….' Arms came around her then, hands covering her own, thumbs lightly tracing the skin of her stomach, "We will put a baby in there my love, I can't wait to begin this new journey with you." Emma's simple statement was exactly what she needed to hear and the brunette turned in Emma's arms, steam was beginning to fill the bathroom from the running shower. Regina cupped her wife's face in her hands, Emma's arms were wrapped loosely around her waist, they spent a moment just staring into each other's eyes, the former Queen knew her eyes were misting with the emotion of the moment, "You always know just what to say to me, Emma, right when I need to hear it." She kissed her then, a slow kiss that started soft and started to move towards a simmering passion.

Emma tugged then, pulling Regina along as she backed towards the shower, their kiss still softly passionate as tongues met and her brunette wife sucked at her tongue softly, pulling a groan from deep within Emma. They reached the door to the expansive shower then and Emma reached behind herself to open the glass door, steam poured out from the shower and they pulled apart, their breath coming quickly and with a subtle urgency. Sometimes their lovemaking was hard and fast, other times it was slow and easy and still other times it was like now, intense and passionate, an urgency driving them and leaving both emotional afterwards. Regina swallowed and pushed Emma into the shower, through the hot spray and right down onto the recessed seat against the wall, stepping between her wife's legs, she bent to draw Emma into a deep kiss. Arms wrapped around her waist and tugged, trying to pull Regina onto her lap, the brunette pulled away then, "Nun uh, no it's my turn to make you feel good," with that she slid to her knees between Emma's parted thighs as the hot water beat against her back.

Regina pulled Emma's head down and kissed her once, twice and then moved down to placing kisses along her chest, letting her tongue swirl along the wet skin, her teeth nibbling along the warm flesh. Emma groaned when hot lips wrapped around a nipple and hands came up to massage both her thighs, she burrowed her hands into the long, dark, wet locks, Emma loved Regina's hair long, just brushing her shoulder blades, like she was currently keeping it. Her wife nibbled and tongued her way across to the other breast and after a teasing swirl where she avoided the nipple altogether she sucked it into her mouth and flicked it with her tongue.

The sounds she could pull from her lover always aroused Regina further, Emma was groaning and her head thumped back against the shower wall, closing her eyes to block out the shower spray that filled the stall. The brunette moved on then, from Emma's chest to kissing down the defined abdomen, running her tongue between the furrows of her wife's muscles, tracing the lines and sucking lightly at the skin below her belly button letting her tongue dip in and her tongue flick against the top. She moved on then, sucking a trail along one side of the distinct vee that led from Emma's lower abdomen and towards the trimmed curls at the junction of her thighs, a red line was left in the wake of her mouth and she wondered if the mark would last, wanting then, to make sure a mark did stay, she moved inward and sucked hard just above her wife's pubic line. Emma let a long, low groan fall from her lips and her hands moved to grasp the edge of the shower seat on either side of her strong thighs. With hands on her wife's calfs Regina pulled her forward to the edge of the seat and spread her wider, shifting her mouth to suckle languidly on a hip and then down along the crease of a thigh.

Emma moved her hands back to Regina's head then, her hips already starting to roll with wanting. Regina smiled at Emma's eagerness and with no patience of her own left this morning and a burning need to have her wife in her mouth, she took the protruding clit between her lips and sucked gently, not enough pressure to get her off just yet, but enough to make a languid moan leave Emma's lips and her hips to move upwards meeting the soft pressure and trying to get deeper into her wife's mouth. Strong and somehow also delicate hands reached up and spread Emma's cunt lips and Regina released the stiff bundle, moving to lap at the wet entrance, Emma's hips canted into the motion trying to get more, more anything, her eyes opened then and she moved her head to watch, there really was not anything much sexier then watching her wife give her head. The brunette moved her soft tonguing then, back to the glistening clit and flicked it repeatedly, moving to trace firm, then light circles around the tip, the pattern repeating until Emma's was crying out every time Regina grazed the tip. Stroking down, over her wife's entrance and back to her clit Regina let her hands moved back to firm thighs and she massaged them as she repeated the long lick from slit to clit several times. "Fuck...Gina...ple..ease…" the broken words left Emma's lips in the same breath as a long groan. Taking mercy on her, Regina took her clit back in and started a sucking motion, her head bobbing softly up, then down and up again, the suction gradually increasing and Emma started thrusting into her mouth in earnest, hands gripping the back of Regina's head and holding her just so. The older woman followed the movements of her wife, hands planted firmly now, on the tense thighs as she kept Emma's hips from bucking too harshly. With a cry of her wife's name Emma came loudly, her back arching as she held the kneeling woman to her cunt.

Emma had barely stopped shuddering when she was up and spinning her wife, pinning her against the wall opposite the shower head chest first and grinding against the firm, curvaceous ass she loved so much. "Oh God, Emma," Regina sobbed, grinding back to meet her movements, "Fuck, inside me! Your cock, darling, fuck me…" a groan, "just like this..." a loud moan left her lips. Emma stepped away for moment, taking a breath to center herself, eyes closed she focused her magic and a tingling occurred between her thighs, when she opened them there was her cock standing proud at 8 inches long and nearly 2 inches of thick girth. Settling her concentration to maintain the spell she moved forward again, pinning Regina with one hand behind her shoulder blades and using her other to pull her hips away from the wall, she kicked her wife's legs further apart and moved forward, sliding the tip of her cock through her wife's fuck ready and swollen cunt lips. "Oh God, yes, inside….please…"

A deep groan was ripped from her throat when Emma was suddenly, very much inside and stretching her, it was a delicious feeling, being so full of her lover, Emma waited a few moments, letting her wife stretch and adjust to the feeling. When a hand back to rest on her hip and Regina started moving against her Emma pulled out halfway and thrust back in, out, then back in, starting a medium rhythm and burying herself to the hilt every time. "Fuck, so good. So big," Regina met her thrust for thrust, the hand on her wife's hip gripping and surely leaving a bruise, as the breath left her suddenly, each thrust leaving her feeling almost breathless. Emma was moving quicker now, low groans leaving her lips each time as she moved faster and faster into her wife. "Oh God, my clit Emma, I need to come, touch me!" Regina was moving against her at an almost frantic pace now, as she demanded her pleasure from the woman she loved. Emma removed a hand from the curvaceous hips of her wife and slid it around to play against her wife's dripping pussy. She created a vee shape with her index and middle finger to feel herself sliding and thrusting into the dripping brunette, then she gave the woman what she wanted and two fingers massaged quick, firm circles around and over the swollen clit. Her hips moved faster now, driving into her wife, "Fuck, so close babe. I'm gonna come...gonna come inside you," Emma grit her teeth, intent on holding off until she felt her wife's cunt start to clench around her.

"God yes, come Emma! Fill me up, I want all of it! Fu...uck! Emma!" Emma loved hearing her wife during sex, loved her voice period, but during sex when such deliciously dirty things left her mouth...so hot, then with a grunt Emma couldn't hold it back anymore and she was coming, thrusting deep, her hips pressed tightly against her wife's ass. Regina cried out feeling the thick ropes of cum filling her and spurting inside her body, her own orgasm cresting then and she came long and loud, fluid leaving her body in a gush against the tight body behind her, her body shook with the effort to hold herself up and Emma was stepping back pulling her along, the cock having vanished soon after she came as it was hard to keep the concentration required for its existence when one's entire body was shuddering. Emma moved then to a seated position on the shower seat and cuddled a still shuddering Regina against her chest, tracing light circles along her back and hips and neck, they sat like that, the warm water showering them in its spray as their breathing mellowed. "Will it be big?" Emma broke silence after a few moments. At Regina's mumbled "Hmmm?" she clarified, "My cock, my penis?"

Regina laughed then, that deep throaty sound, that always sent shivers down Emma's spine, she placed a light kiss against her wife's lips when Emma piled at being laughed at, "As it's a blank template spell technically I can...make adjustments for that, I happen to like the size of your cock. Would you want me to keep the same size that you conjure? I can't guarantee how big it will be flaccid, but I can include specifications for its size erect, magic is wonderful that way." Emma breathed a sigh, maybe it was vain but she loved being able to stretch her wife wide open, especially since Regina was just a bit of a size queen, not that she'd ever openly admit it. Regina made to move off of her wife then and Emma helped her to stand, together they went through the motions of getting clean.

Henry was still on the couch, still playing his game, it was a basic shooter and he was playing duel mode, tournament style, he'd beaten all his friends so far and was currently working on the last one standing. He had the opponent cornered behind a random obstacle on the course and was sneaking along the edge, moving closer and closer to rounding the corner, he taunted his opponent through the mic on his headset. Suddenly a weapon fired behind him and his controller vibrated and **DEAD** flashed across his screen, "Damn fucking wolf!" he tossed his controller aside.

"Henry Daniel Mills!" The voice of his brunette mom startled him and he jumped, his headset was yanked of his head and Regina held one earpiece to her ear, "Ruby Lucas, what are you teaching my son?!" Regina spoke into the mic. A voice on the other side made a few noises before words came out, "What's that, Regina? Sorry, I hear Granny calling, I'm coming Granny!" And the connection was lost, **REDWOLF OFFLINE** flashed across the TV screen. Regina made a noise in the back of her throat, ever since Ruby had come on as a full-time deputy with Emma she only worked the diner on her weekends off, but she knew for a fact that she only worked in the evenings. "We've talked about this, you know how I feel about you cursing Henry."

He hung his head, "I know, I'm sorry mom," he left the couch and hugged his brunette mother.

Regina glared then at the cleared throat behind her, she turned to her blonde wife who was leaning in the doorway, having watched the whole interaction, her shoulders shaking slightly as she contained her laughter, "And you! Don't think I don't know where he gets it from," she released Henry then, smoothing his hair back from his forehead and moving through the doorway, lightly shoving at Emma's shoulder as she walked into the kitchen switching topics as her family followed her into the kitchen. "Farmers market and grocery store today?" She asked glancing at the clock it was just a few minutes past 11 and the market ran 12-4 every Saturday during the summer and early fall, she started going through the fridge and cabinets with a notepad and writing things she thought they needed. "Sounds good," and "Sure," reached her ears and she continued writing, she hummed in acknowledgement, then, "BLT's for lunch ok?" Hands came around her waist then and a kiss was placed behind her ear, "Sounds amazing, babe," ghosted across her ear.

Henry made a gagging noise behind them and both mothers rolled their eyes at his teenage antics. "On that note, can I go back to the game until we leave?" He asked already edging towards the living room. Regina frowned, "I suppose, but no more language young man!" She admonished, a loud, "Yes, Mom!" sounded from the living room where Henry was already settling back into the game opting for campaign this time. She leaned back into her wife's embrace then, "He's growing up so fast…they grow up so fast." Her wistful tone made Emma smile and she caressed the soft skin of Regina's abdomen through her shirt, "When do we tell him? Do we tell him? Or just wait until I'm…" her voice faltered, "Until I'm pregnant?"

Emma turned her around and pulled her into a tight hug, "We should wait, I don't want to get him all excited, we don't know how long it could take and honestly I'd rather he didn't know that one of his mother's was walking around with the occasional dick,"

Regina chuckled, "I can understand that, it might get a little confusing for him anyway, mature as he is, he is still a teenager." She pulled away then and moved towards the calender on the wall, "I've been thinking about it and I think if I can find the only ingredient I'm missing at Belle's, I should be able to complete the spell in two weeks time," Belle had started stocking magical ingredients for the practitioners in town and she had turned Gold's pawnshop into more of a magical emporium after his demise 2 years prior.

Emma swallowed deeply then, "That soon huh?" Her wife turned to her then with an eyebrow raised, "Second thoughts, dear?" She asked nervously. "No!" Emma rushed to assure the brunette, "None! I want this, it's just a big step and I'm worried, worried that I won't be good enough. Babies and I haven't exactly been on the best of terms, what if I screw it up?" Emma plopped onto a stool at the island then, her face in a dejected frown. Regina moved to her, slipping between her thighs and taking Emma's face in her hands, she looked into her eyes, "You, are an amazing mother, Emma, you will be an amazing mother. You were wonderful when Neal was born," Regina reassured, she entwined her fingers with the hands of her wife them, "Together we can do this, there will be moments when we will both feel overwhelmed, babies are a handful, but I can't think of anybody else I want to raise a baby with and I am so excited to start this journey with you."

Emma smiled and wrapped her arms around the older woman, "With you I can do anything."

Regina smiled back and kissed her, "I love you, Emma," she whispered breaking the kiss.

"Now and always," Emma answered back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Monday morning Emma reached over Regina and shoved the buzzing alarm clock off of her wife's nightstand in a misguided attempt to turn it off, it fell to the floor continuing it's noise but now also clattering noisily against the hardwood floor. Regina made a noise and, leaning off the bed, snatched the alarm up and shut it off in the before setting it back on her nightstand, "You're why we go through alarm clocks so much you know," she muttered sleepily, rolling over and snuggling further into Emma's arms.

"I might supposedly be a functioning adult now, but 6:15 is fucking early." The blonde groused, her arms pulling Regina in tighter against her. Regina chuckled then, "Any later and none of us would ever get to work or school," she planted a kiss on the shoulder exposed by Emma's tank top and then Regina was rolling away, stepping into the walk-in closet. "Don't be ridiculous, Henry's up before us nearly everyday, he'd get to school no matter what," the blonde called to her and then the telltale sound came of Henry's door opening down the hallway. Their son shuffled into the bathroom and they heard the shower start. Emma finally powered her way out of bed and headed towards their bathroom, "Specific request for lunch?" She asked emerging with toothbrush scrubbing in her mouth, "No, one of my usuals is fine," Regina answered emerging from the closet with two hangers that held one of her black skirt suits and a deep red blouse. She rummaged through a drawer of her dresser and pulled out a black silk and lace bra and panty set. Opening the next drawer down she pulled out a pair of stockings and a black garter set.

Emma's brushing slowed to a stop then, how she ever got any work done when she knew exactly what was under her wife's power suits was beyond her, "You got it…" She trailed off when Regina pulled the peach nighty over her head revealing her naked body, Emma groaned then, "You're sinful woman, just sinful." She headed back into the bathroom then to spit and rinse, she ran her hairbrush through her shaggy locks, ran her hand through the blonde hair then, ruffling it until it was the perfect inbetween of messy and ordered, when she headed back into the bedroom, she found her wife still naked and now bent over with one leg on the bed as she rolled one stocking up a smooth tan leg.

Arms wrapped around Regina's waist and a kiss was placed against her spine, "Have I told you today what you do to me?" Emma asked, peppering the smooth skin with more kisses. Regina hummed from deep in her chest and paused in her movements, enjoying the attention, "Not today, no, but I'm starting to get the picture that it's something good." The brunette smiled when her wife planted one last kiss and moved away, heading towards her dresser, Emma pulled a light blue pair of boyshorts out and red sports bra, a pair of dark bootcut jeans, plus a pair of black socks, Regina shook her head at the blonde's complete disregard for even attempting to match her under things, one of the many things she loved about the blonde though. Regina had finished rolling up the first stocking and moved on to the second as Emma entered the walk-in and plucked a uniform shirt off a hanger and one of the three black ties hanging from her side of closet.

It had been a little over two years ago, shortly after the Neverland debacle, that Emma had not only officially added four deputies to the station but also implemented a uniform code, albeit a relaxed one, she'd gone out and gotten a few pairs of Boot Cut jeans, because her skinny jeans just didn't look right with the uniform shirt and she started wearing the tan Sheriff's button down and black tie along with a standard duty belt when she was out of the office, exiting she grabbed a white t-shirt from the upper shelf above the section with her uniforms. Regina was just buttoning the last fasten on her garter set when she emerged and was sliding the black panties up her legs and settling them around her hips, she preferred wearing her panties over the garters because, well, sometimes their standing lunch date delved more into an excuse to engage in delicious workplace sex where cold food was eaten later and there was something special about Emma sliding the panties down her legs without removing anything else. Emma moved to her nightstand, slid open the door and punched a code into the small flat safe inside, removing her duty weapon from within and sliding it into the holster on her duty belt that rested on the bed. They heard the shower shut off down the hall and Emma tossed her night clothes into the dirty laundry hamper and hurried into her underthings and jeans, they liked for at least one of them to already be in the kitchen to greet Henry when he emerged from his room after his morning shower on the weekdays, "I'll start coffee, should I toast you a bagel?" She pulled the t-shirt over her head and snatched up the Sheriff's shirt from where she had laid it on the bed and moved in to kiss her wife quickly on the lips, she slid the shirt on but left it unbuttoned, "Yes please, darling. One of the cinnamon raisin ones," Regina ate more cinnamon now than she ever had, it was trade off though because Emma ate far more apples (and green things) than ever, Emma nodded and snatched up her tie, socks and duty belt before heading downstairs as Regina moved into the bathroom, skirt on and buttoning her blouse as she went.

When Regina entered the kitchen 20 minutes later, the clock was just changing to 7am, both her loves were there, Henry eating an orange and Emma sipping from a travel coffee mug and studiously trying to apply a light layer of cream cheese to her wife's bagel. Her shirt was buttoned now and the tie on but not tightened down all the way yet, the duty belt was cinched low around her hips. The brunette moved fully into the kitchen then, brushing a kiss to Henry's head, that he graciously lowered for her, he was very nearly as tall as Emma now, who when the brunette went without heels was taller than her by just a couple inches. She moved to the coffee pot and removed her own travel mug from the cabinet and filled it. Finished, she took the bagel from Emma and bit into it, she added two spoons of sugar and a splash milk to the dark liquid and stirred, "I need to go by Belle's today after work, so pick me up from there?" Regina looked at her wife meaningfully, Emma generally drove Regina to work and picked her up since Emma had to take her marked car in anyway. Emma swallowed her coffee, "Right, yeah, no problem, I'll text when I'm leaving the station," her voice cracked slightly with emotion when she thought about why her wife was picking things up from Belle's.

It was 7:20 by the time the little family was moving out the door, they waved Henry off as he headed for the sidewalk where several of his friends waited for the walk to school, moving than towards Emma's still fairly new squad pickup, a year ago the old cruiser and her bug had finally died beyond repair in the same week, they'd done some research. They had decided on replacing them with a Nissan Frontier Crew Cab, as a small town Sheriff, Emma sometimes needed the hauling space of the bed and winter in Maine was made much more traversable with a 4 wheel drive. They had debated having a cage installed, but finally decided against it so that when the need arose it could be used as a family vehicle. If Emma needed someone restrained more heavily than handcuffs she could pull on her magic. So the purchased the Law Enforcement edition of the truck and had it detailed in Storybrooke Sheriff's Department colors and decals, a subdued LED light bar had been installed on top and a full police lighting system in the rest of it. Emma would be lying if she said she wasn't a little bit in love with the truck, she'd also be lying if she said she hadn't just tossed Leroy into the bed when he was to drunk to cooperate, only a couple of times...ok maybe 5.

Emma strolled into the Sheriff's department at a quarter to 8 when she was supposed to relieve Mulan who worked the weekend night shift, David having pulled weekend days. After Neverland when things had settled into some kind of normalcy she'd added David full-time to the roster, as well as Ruby, Mulan and Sean, Ashley's husband. They normally worked eight hour shifts Monday through Friday (unless something came up, but in Storybrooke that was rare), the week ends were split into 12 hour shifts so that only two people had to be on duty, they rotated the schedule with a few exceptions, Mulan preferred the overnight shift, with Ruby generally covering for her nights off and Emma usually had the weekends off and worked a standardized 8-5, a _perk_ of being the Sheriff the others had told her, as long she did the majority of the paper work and attended meetings at town hall they were happy to cover the weekends and evenings, didn't feel like much of a _perk_ when she added up the amount of paperwork she had handle every day, not really. "Reports for the night are on your desk, nothing much really, Leroy at 1, Pongo got loose when Archie let him out at 3 and I answered an intruder call at 339 McCormick at 4:30."

Emma fowned at that, "That's the 5th call out there since Monday."

"Wasn't anything though, just a racoon in the trash cans," Mulan shrugged. Emma sighed, could've been worse, ever since she made the decision to have all them certified in the state of Maine and attend the state police academy, Mulan had taken it all to heart and tended be more thorough than the rest of them when it came to reports, three was a nice number though, Emma could probably get them transcribed and submitted into the state system before lunch, but she was still bothered by the number of calls to the same address. "Alright, thanks. Go ahead and go home if you want, get some sleep and enjoy your two days off," Emma moved into her office then after Mulan left. Sean arrived then, just tightening his tie into place and his duty belt in one hand, they greeted each other and Sean dumped the coffee David had probably made before he left at 4 or 5 the evening before, Mulan just didn't believe in the stuff, who knew how she managed always working the overnights without it, and started a new pot.

They made conversation, Emma asked about Alex, the little girl his wife had given birth to shortly after Emma arrived in town, Sean asked how the garden that Regina meticulously cared for was doing. They didn't know each other well, but he was good guy, quiet and kept to himself mostly, but he did a good job and people seemed to like him. Emma removed her duty belt, hanging it on the hook just inside the door, settled in behind her desk then and pulled the reports from Mulan towards her while her computer booted up, she sighed when each report was two pages long and the racoon was referred to as _procyon lotor_ , Emma rubbed her eyes with a sigh, she wouldn't have had any clue what she was talking about if she hadn't shared the story before she left, whatever, at least they were an official police force now and received state funding, minimal as it was.

It was 11:50 when Emma managed to finish typing in the last report, just enough time to get to Granny's, pick up lunch and be at Regina's for their usual hour lunch at noon, she stood, stretching her back out from sitting hunched over the desk for the last few hours, grabbing her duty belt she headed for the door nodding at David who had come in for the 11-8 shift a little while ago. "Headed to lunch, dad. Sean out on patrol ,or a call?" He glanced back up from a police procedural manual he was reading, "Call, domestic at 339 McCormick. Have a good lunch," he waved her on and she left the station. '339 McCormick, what was up with that place?' She shook off the feeling of unease and headed towards Granny's a block away.

Regina sat in her office, staring blankly at the papers in front of her and tapping the end of the pen she held against her bottom lip, she was distracted at the moment contemplating her blonde wife and all the wonderful things Emma could do to her body. For some reason the further into the day she got she just couldn't get the woman off her mind, two years into a relationship and almost a year married and the blonde still had her thinking lustful thoughts at work. She looked up then when a knock sounded at her office door, a glance at the clock told her it was most likely Emma with lunch, "Come in," she called, standing to greet her wife with a predatory smile, Emma stepped into the room with a brown paper bag in hand and two dripping bottles of rootbeer tucked under an arm. "Hello, darling. How's the day going?" Regina purred, taking the bottles from her as they moved towards the sofa and coffee table in the corner of the office. Emma flopped onto the sofa and tousled her short blonde hair, "Good, nothing bad at least. I've been doing paper work all day, I'm going to make a loop around town after this before I head back to the grind," Emma handed over the white clamshell with Regina's salad in it and withdrew her bacon cheeseburger, completely oblivious to her wife's mood..

"You poor, poor baby," Regina mock pouted at her wife and sat her lunch on the coffee table, moving to sit astride the blonde's lap, "whatever can I do to make it better, Sheriff?" She intentionally dropped her voice into its lowest register, knowing damn well what it did to her wife. Emma swallowed whatever moisture wasn't leaving her mouth to pool between her thighs, "Right, no lunch today," her still wrapped burger was tossed onto the table and her hands clasped Regina's hips pulling her into a kiss that immediately became scorching as Regina thrust into her mouth and met Emma's tongue with strong strokes, someone groaned, someone else gasped and then Emma was standing, Regina's legs wrapped tightly around her waist, the blonde was moving to turn them and place her wife beneath her on the plush sofa, but that was not Regina's mood today, "Hmm, no. The desk, Sheriff Swan, take me to the desk," her hips rolled against the strong body of her wife, grateful once again for the strongly muscled body of her lover.

Emma groaned, they used their titles and maiden names often when one or the other desired to make things a little further on the BDSM spectrum of things, more so than their usual pace sexually, "Right away Mayor, your pleasure is mine." Depositing Regina on top of the desk Emma kissed her again and again Regina took control of the kiss causing Emma to make the moaning, desperate noises that always made the brunette Mayor wet, not that she wasn't already. Ending the kiss, Regina pulled Emma's face away from her's and a hand clasped lightly against Emma's neck holding her inches away, "Safe words, Emma?" Regina was already breathing hard and starting to unbutton her blouse, revealing the black silk and lace she'd put on this morning. "Red for stop, yellow for ify and green means go," Emma answered, it was a simple system and they shared the safe words for the times when Emma wanted to take control also, or when Regina needed her too. Regina smirked that smirk of sexy satisfaction and with her shirt now unbuttoned she dipped the hand not holding the Sheriff's neck into one bra cup and pulled herself over the top, moving to do the same to her other breast, "Then please me, Sheriff," and she roughly moved her hand to the back of her wife's head and pulled into her chest. Emma latched directly onto a nipple and sucked hard, "Fuck, Sheriff," Regina groaned into the attention when Emma bit down and tugged. A hand reached for the hem of the Mayor's skirt and hitched it up over her hips with the woman's help. She was forcefully moved to the other breast then and treated it much the same way, sucking and nipping at the turgid flesh, she groaned at the treatment, she loved it when Regina was like this, using her for the brunette's pleasure. Hands grasped at her panties then and yanked them down firm thighs and past her knees, Regina kicked them the rest of the way off and her heels as well, when a hand came up to cup her soaked cunt she grasped the hand, "Nun uh, not your hands, not today Sheriff," she leaned into Emma then, scooting forward on the desk until she was barely perched on the edge, "Lick me," pressure from a hand on her shoulder and one on top of her head and Emma was groaning lustfully and sinking to her knees.

Regina smiled in satisfaction, there was a part of her that thoroughly enjoyed controlling her wife like this, their sexual life was adventurous more often than not, it was fairly equal though, sometimes Emma took control, other times neither led the passion and then other times were like now, Regina very much in control. She groaned when a warm tongue swiped through her folds starting at her entrance and flicking across her clit, Emma repeated the move once, twice, a third time and on the fourth she flickered her tongue inside and swirled, lightly stretching the tight opening, hands wrapped in short blonde hair, holding her wife there and she canted her hips to keep the stimulation centered on her dripping hole, a full minute passed like this, Emma tonguing the hot, swollen and dripping opening to her cunt, Regina's hips rolling against the face of her wife. "Suck me. Three fingers," Regina ordered forcefully moving Emma's head where she wanted it, a growl left her lips when she was penetrated by the requested digits and Emma sucked her clit into her mouth. The older woman's hips were rolling, fucking herself on her wife's fingers on the back motion and into her hot mouth on the forward, she was close already and could feel the delicious pressure building, she was going to fill that beautiful mouth with her cum soon, her motions sped up then, "Harder, faster," she growled out, "Fuck, like that, Emma," the Sheriff's name slipped out when the fingers sped up and flexed further into her clutching cunt and Emma sucked harder adding a flicking motion from her tongue.

A loud wailing sounded then and Emma slapped at her wife's thigh to be let up, "Red! Red! Fuck, that's the emergency tone for the station," she wiped her glistening mouth on a sleeve and withdrew her hand, she grabbed her shoulder mic with her clean hand and spoke into it, "Status?!" She stood then and Regina straightened, her arousal still there but rapidly cooling as concern took over, this had only happened a handful of times in their relationship. A crackling sounded from the radio secured in Emma's duty belt, "Sean's calling for backup, says he has an armed assailant, I'm pulling up now! Fuck! All hands, officer down! Repeat, all hands, officer down!" David's voice came through loud and clear.

"Shit! I've got to go, I'm sorry babe," Emma planted a kiss to her lips and was halfway out the door in seconds. "Be safe, I love you!" Regina called down the hallway to her jogging wife, "Now and always!" Emma called back her usual light hearted response. Regina sagged heavily against the doorway, it was easy to forget how dangerous Emma's job could be, after Neverland and Gold's demise things had been quiet on the magic front and in their small, quiet town it was sometimes easy to forget how dangerous non magical beings could be.

The Frontier screamed up to 339 McCormick where the two other patrol vehicles were already parked, gravel skidded as Emma applied the brakes and silenced the siren, lights still flashing, she was out and gun drawn before the truck had finished rocking from the sudden stop, "What do we have?" She slid in next to where her father was crouched down over Sean's moaning person, body behind the front of his patrol car and applying pressure to a bleeding shoulder wound on the younger man. "I arrived and Sean was already down, from what I could get from him, when he arrived James Henderson was on the porch yelling at his wife, looked like he'd been smacking her around too."

"I just asked...him to...calm down and...come out into the yard...and talk to me," Sean struggled to get out, "He stepped...off the porch then...next thing I know the wife's screaming and he's...telling me to mind my own business…" Sean stopped then, swallowing around the pain that radiated from his shoulder, "I told him I couldn't do that...as an officer of the law I had to make certain everyone was safe."

"You did good, Sean," Emma murmured, patting his uninjured shoulder.

Sean spit into the dirt then, "Bastard pulled a gun from behind his back and before I could get mine out he shot me, fucking shot me." Emma patted his shoulder again and peeked over the hood of the car, a shot fired then and punctured the front tire opposite her, she ducked back down quickly, "Goddamn It! What do we know about this guy?" She clenched and unclenched her hand around her handgun, wishing for the first time that she'd accepted the state funding to outfit all the patrol cars with assault rifles, another shot pinged, or at least the kevlar vests. "Not much, he wasn't anybody special in the Enchanted Forest. Farmer I think, kept to himself for the most part here, drinks a lot and beats his wife apparently, two kids a 15 year old daughter and a 12 year old son," David answered. A black jeep slid into the drive then and a jeans, duty belt and t-shirt clad off duty Ruby hopped out, head down and gun drawn, "Heard the call and got here soon as I could," she crouched down with them, "Shit, Sean, what did I tell you about keeping your eyes open and head down?" Ruby teased, her go to response for stress. He laughed and then groaned at the strain it put on his wound.

Emma gripped Ruby's shoulder, glad to have most of her team here, "Alright, I'm going to try and talk to him, stay alert," she slipped towards the front of the car and hunkered down just behind the headlights, "Mr. Henderson! I need you to put the gun down and come out with your hands up! We can still fix this, just talk to us and tell us what happened!" She called out, lying through her teeth about the consequences he would face, another shot rang out, pinging off of Ruby's jeep.

"No! Just leave us be, a man's business is his own and I don't need the royal fucking guards in mine!" Emma held in an eyeroll, "There's no royals here, not in this town and we're the Storybrooke Sheriff's department. That world is gone, we're all just people and here, in this world we can't just look the other way when you break the law!" She called back, another shot then, this one exploding the headlight she was crouched by, "Shit!" she threw herself away from it, but not before a shard sliced across her forehead and left a decent gash that started seeping blood. "Emma!" Her father called out, she held up a hand and growled her frustration at the situation. She wiped a hand across her forehead then and stared at the blood. She felt it running down her face again already, head wounds always bled so damn much, it was going to be all over her uniform shirt and blood was so hard to get out, her wife was going to kill her. Another shot, it yanked her out of the internal monologue, this one pinged off her truck.

Her beautiful fucking truck! Fed up Emma wiped at the blood running down her face and suddenly stood, gun whipping up into a tactile position fully intending to open fire the second she had him in her sights. Her gun dropped and she laughed, much to the others horror, " 'Bout damn time you showed up," she called, the others stood then when no shots were fired and they looked towards the house, Mulan had the man on his stomach and was slapping on handcuffs. She'd heard the call too and instead of screaming up in a car she walked in from the back, scaled the porch railing while he was distracted talking to Emma and disarmed him efficiently. "Yeah, well I had to debate getting dressed or not," Mulan retorted and Emma noticed then that the woman was still in her pajama pants and a baggy t-shirt, duty belt slung around her waist and tan, leather moccasins on her feet..

"I'm just glad you could make it," Emma stepped out from behind the car then and approached the house. An ambulance pulled up then, Ruby having called the all clear to them, and started seeing to Sean. Mulan yanked Henderson up then and started marching him towards David's patrol car and mirandizing him, "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you." Emma turned away from them and stepped onto the porch, "Hello? Mrs. Henderson?" Emma approached the door cautiously and suddenly a woman came flying out, sobs wracking her body as she flung herself into the blonde Sheriff's arms, Emma wrapped the woman in a hug and did what she could to comfort her.

Regina paced in the kitchen, it was 7pm, a little over six hours since Emma had rushed out of the office and into danger. She'd gotten a text from her wife around 3 that the situation was contained and that she was ok, David too. "Mom, just sit down, she said she's fine and she'll be home soon as she can," Henry was perched on a stool at the counter and watching his worried mother as she moved back and forth in front of the stove, the front door opened then and they both jumped up, running towards it. Regina flung herself into her wife's arms and kissed her, thankful that she was home safe, she released her then so that Henry could hug his mother too, that's when she saw the white bandage plastered across half of Emma's forehead and wrapping around to cover her temple too. "I thought you said you were ok!" Regina's voice came out higher pitched than she intended and she cupped the blonde's face turning it so she could inspect the bandage. "I am, I'm fine. It's just superficial, not even any stitches. Sean got the worst of it, bullet through and through in his shoulder, he'll be fine and the Doctor's expect a full recovery, he'll be out a few weeks though," Emma pulled her into another hug then and kissed her temple, "I'm fine, babe." She pulled Henry into the hug too, holding her family close to her and breathing in their combined scents, thankful that she was able to come home to them.

Three hours and after dinner later Emma was quietly closing the bedroom door behind her and leaning against it, the room was lit only by moonlight and Regina was by the bedside stripping out of the pair Emma's sweatpants and t-shirt that she had slipped into when she arrived home hours ago and unable to stay in the constricting skirt-suit. "Are you ok?" Emma asked softly, setting her her duty belt down and observing her wife's stilted movements as she removed her bra and slid the underwear down over her hips depositing the whole pile into the laundry.

"Am I alright? Am I alright!? Am. I. Alright?!" Regina started, her voice rising each time and then suddenly she deflated and sank onto the bed, a sudden quivering, naked mass of tears. Emma, dropped her duty belt to the floor and rushed forward then as she pulled Regina into her arms, her wife beat weakly at her chest, "Damn you, Emma. I was _fine_ until you rolled up five years ago in your damn car, with MY son. I was _fine_ and then you came and I realized that I wasn't _fine_ , that I'd never _been_ fine, that even _my_ son wasn't enough for a complete happy ending." Her tears were quieting, just silently streaming down her cheeks as she leaned against Emma's chest, arms wrapped around her blonde wife's waist, "Then we went and fell in love and I was happy, am happy, you and OUR son made me happy, _make_ me happy. Now we're going to try and add another life our family and all I can think about is that I married the fucking Savior and I could be a widow anyday, at any moment," the tears had stopped falling and her voice came out on a whisper with the last words, "I need you in my life, Emma Swan-Mills and I am not weak for loving you, for wanting you," the last word came out on a sigh and she burrowed into her wife's chest.

Emma held her close, her eyes were closed, she hated hurting her wife like this, "I wish I could change, I wish I could be different," she whispered placing a kiss on the crown of Regina's head. Regina's head shook then, "No you don't and neither do I. It's who you are Emma and no matter what I say, I wouldn't change it for the world," Regina pulled away then and looked into her wife's hazel eyes, a sudden, desperate need overcame her then, a need to feel her wife and to be consumed by her. She lunged upwards, arms moving to wrap around Emma's neck and pulled her into a passionate kiss, "Make me feel. Make me feel _you_ , Emma," she pulled away and yanked the Sheriff's button up out of her jeans, she ripped the shirt open and loosened the tie just enough to pull it over Emma's head. The white t-shirt came next, after another passionate, soul scorching kiss in which Regina sucked Emma's tongue into her mouth and flicked against it with her own. Then she was pulling Emma down on top of her as she yanked the sports bra over her head, desperate to feel the comforting weight of her wife on top of her, the blonde's hips slotting between her wife's already rolling ones, their bodies immediately began moving together and seeking more friction, "Clothes off, then come back," she demanded, releasing Emma to stand.

The blonde's pants, underwear and socks were off in seconds and she was back between her wife's thighs, groaning at the slick wetness that greeted her, "God, Emma! Inside, fuck me, God, I need you!" Regina cried out grinding up against the solid abdomen, Emma trailed a hand between them and slid her fingers through the slickness of her wife's open and throbbing cunt, one pass, a second slide through the folds and then she was sheathing two fingers deep and curling them. Regina arched and cried out, grasping at Emma's bare back, holding her as close as possible, Emma set a fast rhythm, driving in and out, "Fu..uck, Emma! More!" Regina demanded, hips rolling desperately.

Emma slid in a third finger and Regina sobbed as she curled against the rough patch inside of her on each thrust, their close position allowing Emma to stimulate her wife's clit with her wrist on every stroke, suddenly Regina was coming in a gush of fluid that threatened to push Emma's fingers out but Emma refused to let it, gritting through the tight clenching of her wife's cunt she flexed fingers, intensifying the feelings and a second gush left the tight channel. Regina was panting and moving against her, sweat covered the both of them and when Emma felt her start to relax around her fingers she started to pull out, she was halfway out when, "No! Again!" Regina put a hand to her wrist and forced her to stay inside, her hips starting to roll again. Emma groaned and started a gentle rhythm back up, she buried her face in Regina's neck, sucking hard, the pace quickly resumed it's frantic movements.

"More! Emma, another, I need more!" Regina was panting and groaning deeply on each thrust, she was close to coming again. Emma pulled out and ran her hand through the sodden folds, swiping the excess lubricant her wife's body was producing and thrust back in with three fingers, at the gasped, "Emma!" She added the fourth and settled into a slower pace than before, Regina sobbed and nails dug into Emma's hunching back leaving bright red scratches from her shoulders all the way down to her lower back. Emma was flicking her fingers forward on every thrust, she could feel Regina once again tightening down, with a scream Regina came, more fluid than before leaving her body in an arching spray as her hips rolled and her arms wrapped around Emma's neck, holding her pressed tightly to her body. Still shuddering Regina grabbed the softly flexing arm and held it inside herself, "Again," it came out softer than before, her voice deep and husky, cracking with emotion, "Again, Emma."

Emma shuddered, she was unsure if she'd ever seen her wife like this, they kissed then as Regina's hips started their desperate roll for the third time and Emma met her thrust for thrust, "Emma, more!" Regina demanded. Emma groaned, her own arousal was starting to get the best of her, "I'm already four in," Emma started, but Regina shook her head, "More! Please! All of it, we've done this," the brunette was pleading, begging, not something she did very often. She was right, they weren't new to fisting and she was more than wet enough, between what she was producing and what she had produced. Emma shifted back then to give herself room and their thrusting slowed, her hand was already sopping wet and covered in Regina's previous ejacualte, she tucked her thumb into her palm and kept her eyes on her wife's face as she softly thrust forward, Regina groaned deep in her chest, her eyes falling closed as she was stretched wide around her wife's hand, Her hips rolled and another inch slid in, Emma hand now at the widest part, the brunette's face scrunched up in both pleasure and pain, "Keep going, God, don't stop!" Regina gasped breathless, her face flushing and the veins in her neck and on her forehead standing out in vast relief, her hips rolled, helping ease Emma all the way in.

Suddenly Emma was past the tight ring of muscle and all the way inside, Regina's eyes flew open and she sat half up, arms wrapping around Emma's neck and pulling her back down. The angle was more awkward than before but she knew Regina needed to feel her, her thrusting picked up again and Regina was sobbing her pleasure now, everything so intense, the feeling of so much of her wife so far inside her. Not a single part of her cunt wasn't being filled by her wife and every spot inside was being stimulated and it was so, so good. Regina's nails came into play again and more scratches were left down Emma's back, blood welling in a few places this time as her thrusts picked up again, moving harder, faster, deeper. Emma groaned, at this angle she could rub against her own wrist just right so that it hit her clit each time and it was so good, Regina's teeth clamped onto her shoulder then and Emma growled, her hips moving faster, driving herself and her wife towards a fast approaching orgasm. Then they were coming, together. Regina's head fell back as her whole body tensed, arching beneath Emma and her lips fell open in a silent scream, the fluid trying to leave her body but having a hard time escaping and it made everything so much more intense. Emma groaned, her orgasm reaching its peak as she stopped moving inside her wife but kept thrusting against herself drawing out her own pleasure. Slowly their movements slowed and came to a stop, Emma carefully pulled out once Regina had relaxed enough, cum poured out and Regina moaned, her hips humping against the firm muscles of her wife's abdomen, a weak shudder moved through as another small orgasm washed through her. Emma buried her face in the brunette's neck then, arms wrapping around her wife's shoulders. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's waist and held their sweaty bodies closely together. Tears were falling from her eyes, but she could barely feel them, they weren't bad tears really, just tears from the intense emotional experience.

"Don't ever leave me, Emma," she whispered into the sweaty hair. "Never, my love," Emma responded with a sigh as their bodies relaxed and they shifted, starting to settle into sleep, Emma on her back and Regina's head tucking under her chin on her chest, Emma pulled the discarded sheet over their rapidly cooling bodies.

"I love you," the brunette whispered.

"Now and always," Emma whispered back as they fell into slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: After looking at a map I made the creative decision to have Storybrooke in York County, Maine, the County seat of which is the town of Alfred which is where is where Emma and others would have to attend court appearances should the need arises. Trying to keep this as close real life while still being fictional and with magic.**

 **T/W: If you squint hard enough this has just a smidgen of non-consent in it, the consent is instantly given, but technically it's after the act.**

 **Chapter 3**

It was Thursday and Emma was heading towards Alfred, Maine, the county seat for Storybrooke and where she was set to testify for preliminary hearing for James Henderson. Henderson had already been bussed there from the Storybrooke Sheriff's station on Tuesday and had been in the county jail since. She was zipping down the interstate in her full uniform, enjoying the ride for the most part. She didn't often have the chance to drive her truck very long distances and was enjoying the opportunity, with the radio playing softly and the road speeding by, she allowed her mind to wander.

They were trying to get pregnant, maybe not actively but Regina was in the process of gathering ingredients and had finished writing the incantations yesterday, that being the easiest part of the process, now she was just waiting for the right time to gather some ingredients and the right place in her natural cycle to cast the spell. Emma let a hand drift down then to her thigh and then she was cupping her crotch through her uniform pants, soon she'd have a penis there, even if just for a few days until the following month. She wasn't necessarily bothered by it, the thought was still foreign to her and probably would be until it happened and it was there between her legs.

Her thoughts started to drift then into the sexual, as she contemplated the many ways they could enjoy the process of conceiving a child. Probably at least once a week in their very active sex life her magic cock came out to play, it was a favorite of theirs and sated a few different needs on both their parts, Regina's desire to be filled and taken, dominated in a way, other times she just enjoyed the fullness that Emma's sizeable shaft could give her and Emma loved being able to be apart of Regina in that way, getting to be inside her, still have her hands free and finding all the ways to occupy them.

The spell hadn't always been as easy for her as it was now, it still took some level of constant concentration to maintain it. But she could maintain it as almost an afterthought, until her pleasure eclipsed itself at least and that's when it tended to fade. She thought back then to the first night they'd used it, they'd been dating for six months and been having sex for three of them.

***************************************** **FLASHBACK** *********************************************

They were in the mansion at the end of another wonderful date, laid out on the brunette's bed, both naked and undulating against the other as they kissed passionately. Regina groaned, her head thrown back as Emma rolled her hips down against her sodden cunt while she licked, sucked and kissed at her neck, no doubt leaving hickies that Regina always told her not to and yet somehow she never stopped her from doing so. It just felt so good, her hips were rolling up to meet her girlfriend's and Emma's long blonde hair tickled her shoulders and upper chest.

Emma moved then to a collarbone and continued her ministrations almost as though her goal was to leave as many bright red love bites as she could, the brunette was fairly certain she was keeping the Storybrooke pharmacy open in makeup sales alone. Regina gasped suddenly and Emma froze, there was a sudden fullness inside her, it almost felt as if… "Emma, what is that?" Regina questioned, both women still not moving.

Emma had a terrified look on her face and slowly pulled away from her brunette girlfriend, she looked down, "Shit, what the fuck is that!" Regina chuckled, then her gaze also moved down to look between their bodies, "That is a penis, dear. I know you've seen one before, more specifically in this case it's a magically conjured cock." Emma frowned, "But where did it come from? Why is it just there?" The frown deepened then as the magic cock faded away and was gone, "Seriously? What happened?" Emma really was so confused, they had discussed that magic may impact their sex lives at some point, but this was just, well she wasn't really sure what this was.

"Your magic is still new darling, I'm fairly impressed you were able to conjure it honestly, it takes a great deal of concentration and not a small amount of magic to perform," Regina softly stroked up and down Emma's back trying to relax the younger woman again, slowly Emma lowered herself back down so their hips were flush but she kept herself propped up on her elbows, suddenly a new thought occurred to her, "Shit, Regina. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to! I was just thinking how nice it would be if I could be inside you and still have my hands free to touch you. I didn't mean to just be inside you all a sudden, with that," Emma was starting to panic, they had both provided full disclosure about their sexual histories and Emma knew her girlfriend had a past with not being asked for consent.

Fingers pressed against the blonde's lips as Regina shushed her, "Darling, it's ok. I actually love the idea of being with you like that and I am not opposed to helping you hone that spell. If you'd like we could try and see if you could do it again, maybe actually use it this time?" Regina offered, her eyes returning to the dark lustful shine they had been before Emma's accidental casting.

Emma nodded, it had felt pretty amazing the few seconds she been been buried in her lover's tight channel, "Yeah, yeah I think I'd like that, if you're sure." Regina smiled at that and pulled her down into a kiss, she let her tongue brush against Emma's bottom lip, flicked it across the top lip and then sucked the bottom lip in and tugged firmly as she was pulling away, "Yes I'm sure, it may not work this time, but I look forward to the practice," they kissed again and Emma felt herself slipping back into an aroused state. Regina pulled away then, "scoot back darling," when Emma complied by moving to be kneeling between the older woman's knees, the brunette sat up, she trailed a lazy finger down Emma's sternum, traced over and around the defined muscles of her abdomen. Her girlfriend had started increasing her workout routine around the time they had started dating and the results were starting to make themselves known as new definition was appearing in mouthwatering ways.

Regina let her fingers trail further down, caressing the beginning definition between the blonde's oblique muscles and her hip flexors. If Emma kept up her workout it would become a delicious vee shape and Regina bit her bottom lip. As her girlfriends definition had been increasing she was forced to admit that she had a thing for muscles, Emma's muscles at least.

Her hand traced the barely there line and moved down to rest on a hip, "I want you to focus, Emma. Focus your thoughts, your magic, just like before, think of your desire to be inside me." Emma's eyes closed for a second and her eyebrows furrowed, Regina gasped then and Emma opened them and looked down grinning.

The brunette hadn't gotten a good look before, but there it was before her in all it's erect glory, she guessed it to be at least 8 inches long and it looked to be a delicious thickness. She swallowed deeply and when she spoke her voice came out in that husky, sexy voice she had when she was aroused, "That's very good, darling. I'm going to touch it now, try very hard to keep your focus. It's just like the levitating spell, maintain your focus to keep it, well up," Regina couldn't help the snicker that escaped at her entendre, "eventually you'll be able to maintain it without much thought."

A hand moved from Emma's hip to her inner thigh and caressed the flesh there. A thought occurred to her and she stopped the moving hand, "Wait," Regina looked up at her inquisitively, "When we move on to...me being inside you...do we need to be worried about, umm normal...things…" Emma's voice trailed off and she blushed.

Regina laughed then, that low melodious, glorious sound, Emma usually loved it but tonight it just made her blush deepen, her focus slipped then and her erection faded into nothing again. Regina slapped at her hip slightly, "Come on now Emma, focus, try again," Regina smiled as Emma managed the spell faster this time, "I'm sorry, darling, I didn't mean to laugh at you. While there are versions and similar spells that can require 'worrying about normal things' the spell you conjured and that we're working on isn't one of them," Regina clasped the blonde's hand then and pulled it to feel beneath Emma's shaft, they only felt smooth flesh, her vaginal opening gone for the moment but more importantly, no testicles, "You won't be able to get me pregnant Emma, honestly I'm not sure you could even with them," Regina flushed then. She had long regretted her strategic move against her mother all those years ago, not that she would have wanted to carry a child of Leopold's, but there were other, less permanent options available to her.

Emma frowned, "Oh, you mean...you can't, have a baby?" She felt her focus slip, but she caught it this time and maintained the spell. "No, Emma, because of a choice I made, I cannot conceive and carry a child. Is that something you would want?" Regina asked hesitatingly, "More children? Stay focused, this is good practice, having to focus on a serious conversation while maintaining your cock." Emma took a breath, centering her focus, so many different conflicting thoughts and emotions, the conversation was serious, but there was something about hearing her girlfriend refer to her cock as her's, "I don't know honestly, I've not really thought about it," she trailed off then when a soft warm hand wrapped around her cock.

"We can talk about those things later, right now let's just _focus_ on this moment," Regina smiled at her, she kept her hand still, letting Emma get used to being in her hand this way. They could discuss the topic later, much later, right now the brunette preferred to put the painful topic out of her mind, "Try and let yourself relax, I'm going to stroke you now," the sultry sound of her voice quickly transitioned the moment back into lustful, her hand started to move lightly stroking up then down.

Emma's head dropped back with a groan, a sharp, "Focus," snapped her head back up, "Sorry," she murmured, "Just feels so good." Regina smiled, "I know, but we're practicing maintaining it while you enjoy it, think about how it's going to feel when you're deep inside my tight, wet cunt," Regina let her voice drop an extra octave on the last word and Emma groaned again. The brunette released her then and rolled to her nightstand, reaching in and pulling out a pump bottle of lube, she squirted some into her palm and moved back to her girlfriend, resuming her strokes after warming the lubrication between her palms.

Emma groaned, the thick slickness added to the sensations, intensifying them and making her breath come faster. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to focus on both the sensation and on maintaining the spell, the strokes increased then, moving faster and Regina added a twist to her movements then. She grinned when she saw a bead of pre-cum emerge from the tip and she brushed her thumb across it smiling when another immediately took it's place and Emma's hips started to move, with Regina's strokes. Emma groaned when the thumb brushed across the tip and she opened her eyes to look down, if Regina Mills was going to jerk her off, she really wanted to watch, her movements stopped then when she saw the pre-cum beading at her tip, "Regina what's that? I thought you said," Regina cut her off, "The spell is meant to be a mimic, it's your own fluid, it just redirects the wetness you would've produced elsewhere," she flicked her thumb across the tip again and drew it into her mouth this time.

Emma groaned at that visual as the picture of Regina on her knees sucking her off became clear in her mind. They'd discuss that possibility later though. She nodded her understanding and Regina resumed her stroking, Emma's hips starting to move again. They continued on like this for a few minutes. Emma's breathing was coming in harsh pants now and she was producing enough pre-cum now that Regina hadn't needed to add any more lubrication, but Emma was maintaining the spell and that was the important part, her movements stopped and Emma looked at her questioningly.

"Lay down on your back, I think it's time to up the stakes, I'm going to ride you Emma, keep your focus and don't worry about trying to move unless you're sure you can hold it," Regina pushed at a shoulder then and Emma laid back with a groan, her head resting at the edge of the bed, her hard cock falling against her abdomen with a soft slap. "Focus, darling," Regina bent then and started kissing Emma's lower abdomen, suckling the soft flesh there, she stopped then and moved up to straddle her lover, smiling at Emma's groan of disappointment, "There'll be time for _that_ in the future," she settled herself just at the base of the blonde's cock, she bit her bottom lip as it put just the right amount of pressure against her clit, she rocked her hips and cupped her own breasts.

Emma groaned and let her hands rest on Regina's hips, taking deep breaths and trying so hard to maintain her focus despite the amazing sight before her, on her, she replayed Regina's words then, "Wait, you'd actually...you'd," she struggled to find the right descriptor, "You'd blow me? Suck me?" Regina smiled, "I would, I've not much experience with that form of oral, but it's not something I'm opposed to," her hips started moving again and she groaned, "You feel good, Emma, but I want you to be inside me now, it's going to feel different than anything we've done so far, just hold your focus," Emma nodded, "and Emma?" An arched eyebrow, "don't you dare come or lose focus before I'm finished," Regina grinned at her girlfriends solemn and slightly fearful nod.

The brunette shifted upwards then, taking the firm member in her hand she stroked it once, twice and brought the tip to her clit and rubbed against it, groaning at the sensation of her girlfriends pre-cum coating her swollen nerve bundle, she moved it then to her entrance and let just the head slip in, a groan left her lips, the seconds Emma had been inside before hadn't let her really appreciate how good it felt.

The younger woman groaned, her girlfriend was so wet, so warm, she started to drift off on a cloud of how amazing it felt, Regina saw the glazed look taking hold and slapped at her belly, drawing Emma's focus back, with a meaningful look she slid down another inch, moaning as the thick cock split her open.

Emma's hands slipped down to her thighs then, feeling them tense and relax as the brunette slowly slid down her thick shaft, rising and falling a few times to ease the length inside her, it felt so good, she was intimately familiar with how Regina felt inside, but this was a much different sensation, being wrapped up in such warm, tantalizing flesh. Finally her girlfriend had all of her inside, Emma groaned at the feeling of being completely sheathed inside the gorgeous woman, her eyes started to slip closed and her focus fade but she caught herself and snapped back to attention as Regina continued to just sit.

It had been a long while since she'd been this full, none of her past lovers had been this large and before Emma she hadn't had a female lover since she had cast the dark curse, she whimpered then as she shifted her hips forward and back in a slow grind, it felt so good, being so full, the most stretch she'd had in 30 years was 3 of Emma's fingers and they had only recently moved up to those, it felt amazing, knowing she was so intimately connected to her blonde lover.

Her hips started to move faster and Emma grit her teeth holding her focus with all she had, it helped at least to dampen the pleasure she felt at being so deep inside, at feeling her girlfriends arousal drip out and around her cock, it helped her not to explode like a 15 year old boy inside the curvaceous brunette grinding on top of her.

Regina had added an up and down to her motions now, sliding up just a couple inches before sliding back down and rolling her hips, now _that_ felt amazing. Emma's hips started to move then, meeting her thrusts, her eyes were wide as she struggled to maintain her focus and thrust up into her girlfriend's wet heat at the sametime. Regina was groaning with that delicious breathless sigh on every thrust as their movements sped up, Emma now clutching her hips helping to move her faster and she had both of hers planted on each side of Emma's firm stomach, the brunette knew her orgasm was fast approaching as she brought both hands up to squeeze her breasts, fingers rolling her own nipples, her head was thrown back and eyes closed as she rolled her hips faster and harder against the undulating body beneath her.

Regina let one hand wander down then and two fingers started massaging at her own clit and she cried out Emma's name, she was so close. Emma's eyes opened wider and she forgot to breath as she struggled to keep her focus and not come, there was a tension in her lower body that was new, not unlike how she normally felt before an orgasm, but concentrated in her hips and lower abdomen. Suddenly Regina was coming and ejacualting on her, the fluid spurting and running down the firm planes of her abdomen, following the path of her tensed muscles as she kept thrusting, the feeling of the fluid running over her and the tightness in her girlfriends cunt as she came moaning Emma's name, it was too much and Emma knew she was close, her movements became frantic and she held a groaning Regina in place as she thrust into her.

Suddenly it was gone, the heat, the wetness, the tightness, it was just gone. Emma groaned as she looked down at saw only her trimmed curls, no cock, "Fuck, I'm sorry, Regina," her breath came in pants, she was still right on the edge. The brunette shushed her with a throaty chuckle, "It's alright darling, it was a very...satisfying effort for your first time," Regina slid off her then and moved down her body, licking and sucking, enjoying that taste of herself as she moved over Emma's stomach and down to her soaking pussy. "Next time we'll focus more on you being able to come with it, now however, I would very much like it if you came in my mouth," the brunette head dropped then and took the blonde's clit between her lips and sucked, flicking with her tongue simultaneously, Emma arched off the bed and came loudly and long.

******************************************** **END FLASHBACK** ***********************************

Emma shook off the memory as she pulled off the interstate on the Alfred exit. Great, now she wet and her clit throbbed, she sighed as she headed for the city square and the courthouse. A few minutes later she was pulling into one of parallel spots reserved for law enforcement vehicles on the courthouse square, Emma grabbed the file folder she'd brought with copies of David and Sean's official reports and she snatched her stupid hat from the passenger seat, wondering not for the first time why on earth she'd agreed with the effort to make Storybrooke an official part of the real world and plopped it onto her head as climbed out of the truck and locked the doors. She pulled out her phone sent off a quick text to her wife saying she'd made it and headed towards the law enforcement entrance into the courthouse.

Settling into a seat at the back of the courtroom Emma set her hat in the seat beside her and took in her surroundings, she hadn't had to travel to the county courthouse very often, 3 times since they'd integrated Storybrooke into the country, once when Leroy had traveled to a neighboring city and was hauled in for a DUI, another time when one of the lost boys had vandalized Granny's one time too many and she'd pressed charges and then the latest time before now when one of Henry's classmates had been caught selling drugs that Emma wasn't even sure how he'd gotten ahold of, that had been a pretty terrible day for everyone involved.

Looking around the courtroom Emma saw Henderson's wife and what she presumed were his two kids, his wife and daughter looked terrified and were holding onto each other, the son however was who really caught Emma's attention, he sat there rigid and wearing a scowl on his face that rivaled any adult let alone a 12 year old, he turned then and looked at Emma, hatred eclipsed his eyes as he glowered at her, the Sheriff of Storybrooke jumped then when the Bailiff called the court into order, asking everyone to stand.

Emma was asked to the stand and told to give her report on the day in question, first she read off Sean's report and then David's and then added in her report from after she'd arrived on scene. She was dismissed and the prosecutor stood to present the charges, when the judge asked how he pleaded. Henderson stood with his public defender and informed the courtroom at large that he was pleading, "Not guilty, by reason of substance addiction and abuse," he was claiming that he had no recollection of the day's events and was providing a sob story about having struggled with his addiction for years, his attorney then provided documentation on how alcohol addiction was a recognized disease. Emma couldn't believe what she was hearing, she doubted he'd get away without serving any kind of time, he had shot an officer of the law after all, but stranger things had happened in an already overcrowded system. The pre-trial was adjourned then and the main trial set for one week from then, unless told otherwise though, Emma wouldn't have to attend, the judge then dismissed for lunch before he took the next case. Standing from her seat she went to talk with his family, wanting to check in with them and see how the small family was managing.

"Mrs. Henderson, how are you doing?" Emma asked as she stepped up, the son just glared at her, the daughter looked down at the ground and didn't make eye contact and Selena Henderson looked downright distraught. "Hello, Sheriff, we're doing as well as can be expected. I don't believe you've met my son and daughter, this is Thomas and Elizabeth," Elizabeth glanced up just long enough to smile and nod while Thomas just maintained his glare, Emma contained a shudder, there was something a little terrifying about the steady glare he was maintaining.

She cleared her throat, "If there's anything any of us down at the station can do for you, you just let us know, ma'am," Emma placed a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder. "Well Sheriff, I was actually wanting to ask you, do you think they'll find him guilty?" Emma tried to smile reassuringly, "I'm sure justice will be done ma'am, the odds are pretty largely in favor of him being found guilty, he shot one of my deputies and fired shots at the rest of us," Emma refrained from commenting on the damage to her truck, knowing she was being petty about that issue.

"Oh. Isn't there anything you can do Sheriff?" Emma's eyebrows shot up at that, "Uhh, not really ma'am, frankly anything he gets he's going to deserve, I can't excuse what he did or overlook it, he tried to kill my deputies and I." Selena fidgeted with her hands, "Oh Sheriff, he wasn't really trying to hurt any of you, he'd just been drinking and it's been such a struggle lately, but he's been trying. We miss him, Sheriff, his family needs him."

"It's your fault, you stupid dyke!" Thomas exclaimed then, drawing the attention of several people that were milling around, "Come on Mother, I want to leave now," he tugged on his mother's arm then and she followed after him obediently. Emma shook her head, still incredulous over what had just happened, she knew a majority of time women in abusive relationships often took back their abusive partners, but she just couldn't get past the fact this was same woman who had been sobbing in her arms just a few days ago and that boy, he was a real case, obviously was learning from his father how to behave, she shook her head again, thoroughly disturbed by the turn of events and headed out of the room, ready to be on her way home. She hated this feeling, the feeling of not being able to control anything, the idea that no matter how hard she tried to uphold the law, in the end it wouldn't matter, his family wanted him back, because of that, even if he did face jail time, which he probably would see some, it wouldn't be as bad it could be if the wife wouldn't testify against him.

By the time Emma was pulling into the station her mood had only soured worse, it was two o'clock by then and between the trial and missing lunch with her wife she just couldn't wait to be done and home. She stormed into the station and stalked directly into her office slamming the door shut and tossing her hat at the hook next to the door, and flopped into her chair holding her face in her hands.

A knock at her door sounded, "Emma?" Her father's voice wafted through the door. "Yeah, Dad, come in," she leaned back in her chair then and loosened her tie, unbuttoning the top button of her shirt, she was just done with the day. The door opened and he stepped in, closing it behind him, "You wanna talk about it?" he slid into one of the chairs in front of her desk. She explained what had happened in court that day and he just listened, nodding along when needed, by the end of it she wasn't sure if she wanted to punch something or cry, maybe both.

"I know tomorrow's supposed to be our Friday, but why don't we keep Henry tonight and tomorrow?" He offered, even if he and Snow were her parents, the two couples were close enough in age that interacted mostly as close friends. They switched off every other Friday, one Friday he and Snow would take Henry overnight so the women could enjoy a night out or in, after Neverland and Snow's confession of a desire for more children, they had purchased a large 4 bedroom house right on the edge of town and given Emma the apartment, she'd only lived there a year and they now rented it out to Belle.

Usually the following Friday, Regina and Emma returned the favor and took Neal overnight. "It's not a big deal, we'll still keep him next week too, we love having him you know. I can just text Snow to take him home with her," Emma nodded she did know, Henry loved spending time with his Grandparents and he kept a small amount of clothes and toiletries at their house for the weeks he stayed there, just like two year old Neal kept some at theirs, finally she nodded, "Alright, I need to double check with Regina of course," he nodded his understanding, "I think I'm going to head out early actually, I just need to be done for the day," she stood then, "I'll see you in the morning Dad," she hugged him then, "Thank you," she whispered, breathing deep and taking comfort from having a father in her life.

"Yes?" Regina answered her intercom. "Sheriff Swan-Mills is here to see you," her assistant, Linda, answered. The brunette Mayor frowned, it was only 2:30 and Emma couldn't have been back in town for long, "Of course, Linda, send her in," a smile graced her lips then, maybe Emma just wanted to drop in and say hi since she'd missed lunch. The smile fell as soon she took in her wife's demeanor, Emma looked equal parts dejected and angry, Regina stood and came out from around the desk, "Oh, love what is it?" She draped her arms over her wife's shoulders and a soft, sweet kiss to her lips. Emma sighed and placed her hands on Regina's hips kissing her back, Regina led them over to the sofa and she shared the details from her time in court, the brunette drew her head down into her lap and let her fingers play through Emma's shaggy blonde hair as she kept talking.

"I just feel like I did everything right and still in end... I just don't understand how she can want him back," Emma sighed, letting her eyes slip shut, letting the comfort wash over her. Regina leaned down and kissed the blonde's forehead, "Darling, you can only enforce the law, beyond that there isn't anything you can do, not really. You can't make the judge find him guilty and you can't stop her from taking him back, you did your job, Emma and that's all you can do," Regina brushed the hair from her forehead and smiled tenderly down at her. "I know and you're right, I know that. I just wish I could do more," she trailed off then, getting lost in her own thoughts.

Regina let her lay there, head in her lap and she continued to play with her wife's hair, she had an idea on how to improve her wife's mood, it wouldn't change things, nothing could, but it might help assuage her in some way, it wasn't the first time Emma had felt like everything was out of her control and the only thing that helped was when Emma was in control at the only place she really could be, their home, their bedroom, well sexually as they didn't always keep things contained to their bedroom. "Emma, you said your parents wanted to keep Henry tonight?" At Emma's quiet nod she continued, "Well then, Sheriff," Emma's eyes opened when she spoke, she'd let her voice drop into its lower register, "why don't we head home early and see if we can't work out some of that...stress?" Regina made the offer, her use of Emma's title signaling what she was offering.

Emma swallowed, she had certainly taken control in their bedroom before, but usually it was Regina that fulfilled that roll when their taste ran towards the kinky, a book had once told them that Emma was a submissive dominant and Regina a dominate submissive, the descriptions still confused Emma but she got the gist of it, "I think, Mayor, that sounds like a wonderful idea. You'll bend to my every will and like it." Regina felt a shudder run through her at the demanding tone her wife took, "Of course, Sheriff Swan, anything you want, anything you desire," Regina had never submitted to anyone before Emma, preferring to discount Leopold as he had never been a consensual choice, she pushed that thought aside, it was nice sometimes to not have to think, to just let her wife use her, take from her. Emma pulled her down into a kiss then, "Are you sure, 'Gina?" She questioned, Regina's only answer was, "Red for stop, Yellow for ify and Green for go," Regina kissed her again, letting her tongue out to play and flicking at her wife's lips, "Green, Emma."

When they pulled into their drive Regina took a deep breath, during the quiet drive, they had kept their hands entwined while both women stayed in their own heads, Regina took the time prepare for the evening of submission that she had agreed to, she knew that once the mansion door closed behind them she would have no control over the rest of their evening, even if it was for Emma, the brunette was looking forward to it.

Emma had taken the time to try and put the day out of her mind, she needed this and then tomorrow she could go back to her life and face the uncontrollable nature of her job. Emma put the truck in park and leaned across the console to pull her wife into a kiss, it was soft and gentle and equal parts full of passion and need, she pulled away then, cupping Regina's cheek, "Are you ready for this Mayor?" When Regina nodded she pulled her wife into another kiss, this was demanding and hot, Emma thrusting into her mouth and just taking, Regina groaned into the kiss, letting herself relax into it, she let all of her own assertiveness fade away and focused on submitting to Emma's demanding mouth.

They entered their home and as Regina pushed the door closed behind she was pushed up against it, Emma pressing against her, pinning her to the door, the blonde bypassed another a kiss and went directly to her wife's pulse point, sucking harshly. Regina groaned, she was going to have a hickey there, wouldn't be the first time she'd applied enough makeup to hide one and wouldn't be the last and God it felt good, Emma's tongue was flicking the dark mark now, her hands came up to burrow encouragingly in the short blonde hair and her head fell back against the door, giving Emma more room to work her magic. Emma growled then and pinned her hands above her head, clasping them in one hand while the other hand roamed her body, cupping a breast and massaging it roughly.

So that's how it was going to be today, whenever they played with Emma as the aggressor, Regina was never sure going in what mood her wife would be in, sometimes Emma would use her body to bring herself pleasure, denying Regina her orgasm until the very end, other times Emma would aggressively take her, again and again and again, until she was nothing more than a limp puddle of cum and sweat, deliciously sore in places that would leave her squirming for days. It seemed that today that was what was on the menu, or more to the point, Regina was on the menu and Emma planned to have her any way she wanted. "No touching tonight Mayor, not until _I_ say you can. Your body is mine tonight and I will do with it as I please. Understand?"

Emma found her nipple through the shirt and pinched harshly, Regina nodded, a languid moan leaving her, "Yes, Sheriff. I understand, I'm here for your pleasure, Sheriff," Regina dropped her head then, breaking eye contact and staring submissively at the floor, this had been the hardest part for her in the beginning, letting Emma have her body was one thing, but actually submitting to her in every way was another. "You can make as much noise as you want, Mayor Mills. In fact I want to hear you tonight, I'm going to make you scream until your throat is raw," Regina groaned, she was able to imagine the rest of night, if she was honest she preferred this version of Emma's dominance, there was just something about it, about being taken again and again until she could barely move, Emma bent at the waist then and tossed Regina over her shoulder, bodily carrying her into the study across the hall from them.

Emma waved a hand at the floor in front of the fireplace and several blankets and pillows appeared, she swung her wife down into a bridal carry and set her down before the fireplace, not as gently as she could have, "Stay," Emma demanded as she moved around the room closing blinds and curtains until the room was shrouded in darkness, that task done she moved back to Regina and the fireplace, another wave of her hand and a fire roared to life adding an ambiance to the room that was somehow darker than it had been before, with the firelight flickering over the walls and them, Emma smiled when she saw sweat already beginning to bead on the brunette's face and forehead, it was only the first week of June and she had wanted the fire for more than the atmosphere it would create, she knew it would also leave them both sweatier than they otherwise would be.

She started to strip her clothes off then, duty belt first, "Here's what's going to happen, I'm going to take off my clothes, then you're going to get up on your knees and suck my cock and I'm going to shoot off into that gorgeous mouth," she unlaced her black timberland boots then and kicked them off, her tie came off next, followed by the Sheriff shirt, the badge and other pieces of metal on it making a clunk when it fell to the floor, "Tonight, I'm not stopping until you can't come anymore," the white t-shirt came next, "Then you're going to come again," the black sports bra sailed across the room next. Regina swallowed and licked her lips, all the moisture in her body pooling in her centre, Emma stood before her in only her black slacks of her uniform, the firelight making her muscles stand out in stark relief, the cut biceps and triceps, the etched abdominals, the wonderfully distinct vee that disappeared into her pants, Regina shuddeed again.

"Then I'm going to carry you upstairs to our bedroom and you're going to come in my mouth one more time," she opened her belt with her hand and flicked open the button and dropped the zipper, the pants fell to her ankles with a thunk and ok, Emma standing in just her boyshorts, in the firelight, already glistening with sweat was way better than Emma in only pants, then she dropped the boyshorts and oh God. Emma stood before her now in all her naked glory, the firelight leaving her body in a golden hue, all her firm muscles stood in stark relief, the dips and planes creating shadows on parts of her body. A wave and her cock stood proud between her thighs, hands on her hips she let Regina take her in, enjoying the way her wife's eyes darkened with desire, her tongue coming out to lick at soft lips, two more waves and Regina was naked and make-up free, how Emma preferred her for these moments.

Emma stepped forward then, cock leading the way, she stepped over Regina's still prone figure, placing her feet to either side of her wife's hips, "On your knees," Regina complied and knelt before the blonde, eyes still downcast, "Suck it, Madam Mayor. Suck my cock," Emma stroked herself and then with a hand still at the base pulled Regina to her with a hand at the back of her head. The brunette whimpered at the possessive tone and opened her lips to accept the tip of her wife's thick shaft, she sucked then, stimulating the mushroom head and flicked at it with her tongue, Emma shuddered above her and buried both hands on the kneeling woman's hair.

Her hips thrust forward sliding another few inches in, she pulled out and thrust forward again, her tip grazing the back of Regina's throat, it had been a happy discovery sometime last year that Regina's gag reflex was all but non-existent, Emma groaned as her hips moved faster, thrusting in and out of the perfect mouth. Usually when they indulged in a blowjob it was softer, Regina moving under her own power, Emma generally sitting or lying down, but this was clearly meant to be quick. Emma wanted a clear head for all the things she was going to do to her wife tonight and a fast orgasm was the best way. "Open all the way, Mayor. You're about to take all of me," Emma warned, waited a beat before thrusting herself in, pushing past the light resistance and all the way in and down her wife's throat, Regina made a noise, just a slight gagging as she tried to open her throat fast enough to take her wife's long, thick cock.

This was going to be fast, Regina thought as her wife pulled out and thrust in all the way again, she could already taste the pre-cum coming from her wife and she concentrated on keeping her throat open and letting Emma fuck her mouth. Taking, demanding, her own pleasure from Regina's body. The blonde closed her eyes and let everything wash over her, the quiet glucking sound coming her wife's mouth and throat as she fucked her, the moan that slipped out from the gorgeous brunette every time she pulled out before she thrust back in. She held the brunette's head in her hands, holding her still and just using the woman before her, she was close, the coiling tension in her lower abdomen told her that and God it felt good, not thinking, not caring, just taking. "Look at me Mayor!" Emma demanded, growling when the woman complied and looked up at her, mouth still full and then as she thrust one more time, hard, into the hot mouth and exploded inside her, her hips started back up softly, taking the very last of her pleasure as Regina sucked the very last drop of her cum and swallowed the whole load. Emma dropped her concentration as she came and her cock was gone almost before she finished coming, Regina wiped the excess saliva and cum from her lips and settled back on her knees, hands on her thighs and head down as she waited for her wife's next desires.

Emma stepped back then running a hand through her blonde, shaggy, sweaty locks, "On your back for me Mayor, legs spread wide, let me see just how dripping wet your pussy is for me. How badly your cunt is begging to be full of me." Regina groaned lustfully and complied, laying down on the soft blankets and resting her head on the pillows, she let her legs fall open displaying herself like Emma had asked, she knew she was dripping just like the blonde had said, she could feel it clinging to her thighs.

They were both sweating a good amount by now, the warm weather coupled with the fire and their passion, raising their temperatures, Emma studied her through hooded eyes, just watching and drinking her in, she crossed her arms over her chest, "Touch yourself," she demanded. "Eyes open, look at me while you do it. Do not come until I say you can, do you understand me Mayor?" Regina nodded and a sound escaped her throat, her wife was a force to be reckoned with like this and it was turning Regina on, immensely.

The brunette brought a hand down to her clit and started rubbing, softly at first then picking up speed and firmness, gasps and moan leaving her mouth and she struggled to maintain the eye contact Emma desired, "Faster, Mayor Mills," Emma demanded, knowing her wife was moving slower then she would otherwise be, trying to stave off her rapidly approaching orgasm. She complied though, her fingers moving faster over her clit, she bit her lip then using the pain to distract her from the heat racing through her veins, her brow furrowed and the vein on her forehead popped as she struggled to keep eye contact and not come. Emma grinned wickedly then, with a wave the 9 inch blue silicone vibrator Regina kept in her night stand appeared next to her on the blanket, "Fuck yourself, turn it on if you want." Regina whimpered then, her fingers stopping but still cupping her sex, "Yellow, Emma. I don't know if I can and not come," she answered honestly. Emma smiled, debated breaking the scene briefly but chose not too, Regina had only called for yellow, that didn't necessarily call for a break, just that Regina wasn't sure about complying, "I have faith in you Madam Mayor, do as I say. Follow your Sheriff's orders."

Regina shuddered and her movements resumed, her finger massaging her clit firmly, she picked up the vibrator then with her free hand, twisting the base and turning it on to a very slight vibration, she drug it between her cunt lips, gathering some of her natural lubrication, she groaned when the vibrations moved through her, she struggled to maintain the eye contact Emma demanded of her and she teased at her opening then, moving the first inch of the toy in and out a few times, her fingers still slicking over her swollen clit. Her stomach clenched and her thighs tensed, "Fuck, Sheriff," she groaned as she slid in another few inches, pulling back out to the tip and then thrusting it back into herself and repeating the process, her thrusts speeding up until she was fucking herself at a fast pace, fingers flying over her clit, she truly didn't think she could keep this up for much longer without coming, already she was so close she could feel the pressure building in her head as she held her breath, her last ditch effort to stave off her orgasm, God it was going to be a huge one too.

Emma was breathing harshly, her wife made quite the image, panting and moaning, sweating and dripping from her gorgeous cunt, the noises emanating from between her legs rivaling the noises coming from her mouth for which was sexier. Emma knew the brunette couldn't last much longer, her hips were rolling to meet the toy she was thrusting into herself, pushing in all the way to base, her fingers flew over her clit and her skin was flushed a bright red as sweat dripped from her body. Suddenly Emma was on her knees before her wife, she pulled the toy out and pushed the hand rubbing her clit away and was thrusting three fingers into the sopping cunt of her wife and starting a fast rhythm that moved Regina with each thrust, Regina cried out, rolling her hips to meet the thrusts, "Come, now!" Emma demanded and she did, back arching, head thrown back, eyes tightly closed as her orgasm exploded out of her soaking Emma and the blanket beneath her.

Emma kept thrusting through the clenching of inner walls, curling her fingers then and flicking them back and forth, "Again! Come for me!" Regina screamed then and came, more cum gushing from her and her whole body tensed, snapping taut, abdominals that weren't always visible tensing and showing up in stark relief. Emma slowed then and Regina slumped back to the floor breathing harshly and shuddering, she felt drained, but she knew Emma was just getting started with her, her thighs fell open limply and she just breathed for the few seconds Emma would give her.

Emma let a full minute pass and then she was flipping Regina onto her stomach and pulling her up onto her hands and knees, "Come when you want, as often you want, but you are going to come," then three fingers were back inside her, thrusting deep and curling, Regina groaned, her head falling between her arms and her hips moved of their own accord, pushing back to meet the thrusts. A fourth finger stretched her then and she screamed as those curled inside her repeatedly and she felt the pressure building again, she was going to come for a third time in as many minutes soon. Emma thrust faster, deeper, harder, pushing against her cervix each time, she knew what that did to her wife, then Regina was coming again, legs trembling and cum spurting from her tight cunt coating Emma's thighs and stomach.

The blonde pushed her down then so her wife was resting on her forearms, ass in the air and resumed her thrusts, she flicked her fingers back and forth inside, when she felt her wife start to relax she tucked her thumb in and pushed all the way inside, Regina was so wet, aroused and already stretched from the previous orgasm, that her whole hand slid right in, Regina's glistening olive toned back arched and she cried out coming again instantly, cum leaving her in a trickle now, her body unable to produce much more. The brunette was quivering now, shudders racking her body, Emma's hand still buried inside her but not moving, her wife knew how to read her body and knew she needed a moment, Regina really wasn't sure how much longer her shaking legs could support her, even on her knees.

Emma was leaning over her then, breasts pressed tight to her back, their sweat mingling and Regina could feel the difference between the sweat and her cum that liberally coated her wife's lower body, she moaned loudly then when Emma's hand started to move again, twisting now on each thrust, the thrusts were slower now, Emma knowing she couldn't take such a harsh pace any longer, "That's four times you've come now, Mayor, and I'm just getting started," she growled into Regina's ear, moving faster now, not harder but faster, she was pulling out until the widest part of her hand was just starting to stretch Regina and God help her, even after four intense orgasms it felt so good.

She said as much and Emma growled again, a hand burying in her dark hair and Emma's body left hers, pulling her hair and forcing her up onto her hands again, a silent scream this time and she was coming again, more fluid than the last orgasm, but still not to same level as when they'd started, left her body. Her teeth clamped shut and her breath left in pants, Emma released her hair and she collapsed to the floor, shaking legs unable to hold her up any more, the blonde helped ease her down and gently withdrew her hand, a weak trickle of fluid left the visibly clenching hole. Emma rolled her over onto her back and her thighs fell open, her wife nestling her own hips in the cradle of her thighs, Regina's eyes fluttered open, "I don't think I can come again Sheriff," she regretfully confessed. Emma reached a hand between them and traced the soft, swollen folds, "I think you can, Mayor. For me you will," two fingers entered her then and after being so wonderfully stretched before, they didn't create much friction, but it was a delicious glide in and out of her at a smooth, fast pace, a groan left her lips then, she was so limp from her previous orgasms that she just lay there, moaning and taking whatever Emma was giving.

Emma's fingers stopped inside her then, buried knuckle deep and then they were curling and massaging her from the inside, Regina had really thought she was done, that she couldn't physically come any more, she was wrong. Her limp body tensed and her arms came around her wife clasping their bodies tightly together and she sobbed her orgasm, her body somehow producing more ejaculate and spraying Emma's hips, her whole body was shivering and she shuddered every few seconds.

Emma groaned into her sweaty neck, pulling her fingers out and wrapping her arms around her wife's shoulders, six orgasms and Regina was truly and utterly spent, shivering against her and moaning with each one, Emma could feel her own arousal coating her thighs and her hips starting rolling against the body beneath her then, the friction hitting her just right. Regina moaned again when she shifted just right so that she was brushing against the brunette's swollen clit each time, somehow, amazingly, Regina felt herself tensing again, "Oh, God, Emma!" She cried out as Emma's thrusts sped up, stimulating both their clts, "Fuck, Emma, I think I'm going to come again!"

Emma felt nails in her back and she felt them scratch at her, the scratches from earlier in week were barely healed and she groaned at the delicious pain, her hips speeding up, she kept her face buried in the sweaty neck, she latched on to salty flesh and sucked and then she was coming, Regina's mouth fell open then, a silent scream caught in her throat as she came again too. Emma released the flesh from her mouth then, taking in the dark marks on her wife's neck, two bright red hickies stood out plainly, she loved marking her wife, even if Regina covered them when she was out in public, it was still a mark of possession and she loved leaving them.

Emma rolled onto her back then and pulled Regina into an embrace, kissing her forehead and rubbing at the sweaty back of her wife. "You were amazing, babe. God you're so beautiful, you just kept coming." Regina burrowed further into her chest and neck, "You make my body do things, no one ever has," the brunette groaned then, "Fuck, how many times did I come?" she asked then, she remembered Emma telling her at some point but she'd honestly lost count after three. Emma smirked proudly, "Seven, babe, you came seven times," Emma moved to stand then and helped Regina onto very shaky legs. She scooped her up, into a bridal carry and headed for the stairs, they'd clean up tomorrow maybe later tonight as a glance at the clock on the way up informed them that it was only 5:30. Regina let her head rest against Emma's chest, her hands clasped loosely around her wife's neck. The night may have been for her wife, but she had never felt so loved and taken care of.

Emma lowered her onto their king size bed, laying Regina down so her head rested on the pillows and her body stretched out on the bed, the older woman groaned, the soft cool bed felt amazing after the hard floor and heat of the downstairs. Regina had just started to drift off when she felt hands parting her thighs and Emma starting to lick up her inner thighs, cleaning the essence left behind by their activities, she groaned and sloppily pushed at Emma's head when the blonde reached her tender folds and started to lap gently at her. "No, I told you this was happening, 'Gina," Emma's voice didn't have any demand to it, just fact.

Regina groaned when she returned to her ministrations, softly licking at the swollen folds, just skating softly over and around, covering every bit of the wet flesh. Emma pulled her clit and inner labia into her mouth then, softly sucking, the pressure light and barely there, she'd actually learned the technique from her wife and she knew intimately how good it felt. Regina was shocked to feel herself responding, her arousal starting to peak again, she buried her hands in the damp, sweaty hair between her thighs and somehow found the energy to grind up into the warm heat of her wife's mouth, "Oh, fuck, Emma," she groaned out as a soft orgasm washed over her and her cunt fluttered and clenched around nothing. She'd come so much that nothing left her body and she collapsed back down to the bed, pulling Emma up to rest on top of her, arms wrapped around each other, she laughed then a low throaty sound when she felt tears streaming down her face. Emma rolled away then, "Are you ok?" She asked her wife anxiously.

Regina wiped at her face again, "I'm fine, darling. That was just all so intense, God you're amazing, Emma," Regina laughed again, wiping at her face as her tears slowed and stopped, she certainly didn't cry every time they had sex, but it wasn't the first time that after a particularly intense round or five that tears escaped her. "Good," Emma pulled her in then and Regina settled against her, head resting on her wife's chest and her eyes fluttered shut as she started to drift off. "How are you doing, love?' Regina asked, her voice soft and sleepy.

Emma sighed, she still couldn't control the future, but she felt much more at peace about what she couldn't control, "I'm ok, it's going to be ok, I have you and I have Henry," she let a hand rest against Regina's lower abdomen then, "and in a few months we'll have a new baby growing inside here," her thumb stroked the soft skin, "growing and thriving and enriching our lives with screaming 2 am feedings," Emma smiled then and Regina raised her head to kiss her wife's lips, letting the fingers of one hand intwine the ones resting on her stomach. Whatever their future held Regina knew she had Emma beside her, Emma knew Regina would be there by her side no matter what.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am well aware that I've sped up the court system exponentially, let's just call it artistic license. Also a warning, Robin is in this story, his first appearance is in this chapter, I don't believe he has any chemistry with Regina, but I actually enjoy him as a character. In my AU version of Storybrooke he and Regina never had any kind romantic relationship.**

 **T/W: A young woman's reaction to a terrible home life is cutting herself. I don't go into details or "show" her doing it, but I don't shy from it either.**

 **CHAPTER 4**

When the alarm started blaring at 6:15 on Wednesday morning Emma was already awake, laying in bed with her wife comfortably ensconced half on top of her, one leg thrown over her hips and an arm wrapped tightly around her waist with Regina's face buried in her neck. She'd been awake for hours now, unable to fully fall asleep, today was the trial day for Henderson, she knew deep down that he'd see some sort of time behind bars, but that didn't ease her worry not really, he'd be back in Storybrooke sooner or later and most likely back with his family, she hadn't spoken to his wife or kids since the preliminary, trial but she doubted their opinions had changed. She didn't plan on traveling to Alfred today to observe the trial, unless an issue came up she had already done her part by delivering the reports, with Sean out, the station couldn't afford to lose another body, she'd been taking his patrol shifts as it was and was contemplating hiring a temporary deputy to help cover the hole, yesterday they had heard from the doctors that they didn't expect Sean to able to return for another four weeks, turned out the bullet had done more nerve damage then they thought and even when he did return he'd most likely be behind a desk for another few weeks, Emma intended to make him requalify physically and she really wasn't sure if he'd be able to in those four weeks.

Regina stirred then, "Aren't you going to turn that off?" the brunette asked sleepily. "Hmm?" Came the distracted reply. Regina propped herself up on an elbow and after reaching around behind herself to turn the alarm off, she turned back to observe her wife, "What's the matter, darling?" She rested a hand on Emma's upper chest just above her tank top and stroked the bared flesh there. Emma sighed, "Just thinking, today's the trial for Henderson. I just have a bad feeling about this, I can't explain it," she sighed again and when they heard the bathroom door slam down the hallway, they got up to start their day.

When Emma entered the station it was 10 minutes past 8 and Ruby was already there, "You're late, Sheriff," Ruby teased. "Not today, Ruby, not really in the mood," Emma slouched into the chair behind the second desk in the common area, she'd sat in the truck for 20 minutes after dropping Regina off, just contemplating her job, it had been a long while since they'd had a magical problem and Emma kind of wished for one, at the moment those seemed easier. Ruby's smile disappeared, "You don't really think the Judge will find him innocent, do you?" the leggy brunette asked, they'd all been having a hard time dealing, it was the first time one of their own had been seriously injured by a citizen, a non-magical one at that. They were all a little rattled by the family's response as well, Selena Henderson had been in every other day, begging the station to "just do something", no one really knew how to deal with it, with her, regardless of her stance she was still a victim.

Emma sighed, "No, because he actually hit Sean he'll have to serve time, I don't think the Judge will fall for his plea, even if he does, the worst is that he may serve less time because of his plea," Emma scrubbed at her face then, "I should get to work, I need to be out on patrol for the noon shift," the blonde stood then and gave a half hearted smile to her friend. Emma hadn't been able to meet her wife for lunch all week since she'd been filling in on Sean's route and she was first to admit that it made her cranky. Ruby nodded then and stood up herself, "Alright, I need to head out anyway, I didn't want to start patrol until someone else was here," Ruby referred to Emma's preference that someone be in the station at all times during the 8-5 hours the station was open to the public, the brunette werewolf adjusted her duty belt to settle it more comfortably from where it had shifted while she'd been sitting and snagged the keys off the peg by the door for one of the two patrol cars that lived at the station. Emma waved her off and headed into her office.

Selena Henderson sighed, she had get to Alfred by noon, it was her husband's trial and she desperately hoped he'd be released so he could come home. She just couldn't manage the house without him, it was his place to take care of them, how was she supposed to know how to get through the day without him? Her son Thomas stormed into the room then, "Breakfast mother, I won't be late again because you're being emotional," he thumped into a chair at the kitchen table.

At 12 and at the very cusp of puberty he was just like his father, he had no trouble expressing himself clearly and she truly appreciated the way, even at his young age, he'd stepped up to help around the house since his father had been gone, just yesterday she'd forgotten the laundry outside on the line, how silly of her, and young Thomas had made sure tell her how awful it had been of her. At 12 he just didn't have the same tone or assertiveness as his father, she sighed then as she set the plate of eggs and bacon in front of him, but he was young and he'd make a fine man of his own house one day.

In a different part of the same house, Elizabeth Henderson was brushing her hair in the bathroom, staring at her reflection in the mirror, she was in a pair of jeans, she'd pulled on a camisole that morning and chosen a long sleeved t-shirt to layer over it, as the brush moved through her hair her eyes watched her scarred left arm as it moved.

When it had started it had been an accident, her dad had been drinking and she'd stepped in when he'd been about to hit mother again, he'd pushed her away and gone right back to hitting his wife, as Elizabeth had fallen her arm had caught the corner of something sharp and cut her skin. As she'd sat in her room, crying and rocking, listening to the shouting and thwack of flesh hitting flesh, her arms wrapped tightly around her knees, she had stared at the blood seeping out from the wound,

She'd realized that with every drop leaving her, she felt better about her life, felt a weight leaving her. That had been months ago and she hadn't looked back since, her arm was now crisscrossed in bright white and pink scars, she stared blankly at the bandage wrapped around her forearm then, yesterday she'd gone just a little too deep, her hand had been shaky after hearing mother talk about father, hopefully coming home today. When the blood didn't scab quickly and it just kept coming she'd been scared at first, but then a light headedness had kicked in and she found that nothing really mattered to her anymore.

Elizabeth picked up her long sleeved t-shirt then and pulled it on, she needed to get out to breakfast, before Thomas came to find her, the last few days he'd been acting more and more like father, it scared her a little, just the day before last she'd found him in father's room, just sitting there staring at the glass doored cabinet where their father kept his guns. He'd smiled at her, in the reflection of the glass where she'd appeared behind him and it had sent a shiver down her spine. He was 12, but in a way he scared her more then father ever had.

Around 10 Emma heard the loud chime signifying that the door to the station had opened, she sighed and stood from her desk heading into the main room to greet whoever the 'concerned citizen' was, not surprisingly it was Selena Henderson, most people called in their issues and she had been there only visitor for days. "Mrs. Henderson, how can I help you today?" Emma affected an air of politeness, a smile painted on her face. "You know why I'm here Sheriff, I'm leaving for my husband's trial and I was hoping you would reconsider. If you'll just testify on his behalf, I'm certain the judge will see reason and let him come home to his family," Selena stood before her, clutching her purse and wearing a pleading look on her face.

Emma took a breath, counting in her head, the last thing they needed was her blowing up on the woman, "Ma'am, you know I can't do that, regardless of the excuses that have been made for his behavior, he still injured one of my deputies and tried very hard to harm the rest of us. Whatever the judge decides today will be it, I'll have no hand in lessening his sentence," when the woman opened her mouth to speak again, Emma cut her off, "If you don't mind, Mrs. Henderson I have work to do and I believe you have a trial to attend, please have a pleasant day," Emma turned and headed back into her office, effectively dismissing the woman, Selena huffed then and left the Sheriff's station. Emma settled back into her chair behind her desk and leaned back, closing her eyes, the door chime sounded again and she heard the tell-tale sound of heels clicking down the hallway, she smiled genuinely for the first time since arriving and sat up to greet her wife as Regina strode into her office with a file folder in hand and a smile on her face.

"Hello, darling," the brunette greeted, "I had some paperwork that needed your signature," she set the file down on her wife's desk and stepped around to place a sweet kiss on her lips. "Linda too busy to deliver it?" Emma teased her wife, usually her wife sent her assistant with files or she just e-mailed whatever files she needed clarification on. Regina flushed softly then, "I may have...wanted to check and see how you were doing? I passed Mrs. Henderson on my in, everything ok?"

Emma smiled at her wife and pulled her to sit cross ways on her lap, "I wouldn't say ok, but I'm managing, I'm ready to have the trial done and hear the verdict," she let her hands wrap around her wife's waist then and just held her, Regina's arms wrapped around her neck, "I'm ready to get back to our life, I'm ready for our future." Regina smiled and leaned in to kiss her then, "I wanted to talk to you about that actually," Regina said pulling away from the kiss, "Belle called a little bit ago, she has the last ingredient I need. I could cast the spell as soon as this weekend, according to the timeline I should start ovulating Friday or Saturday… the ingredients can hold though, if you wanted to wait until next month?" Emma smiled, her face nearly split in two by the wide smile, "No, I don't want to wait. I need this, I need the hope, to know that my life, our life, is more than just this," she gestured around station then.

Regina smiled and pulled her wife into another kiss, this one carrying more emotion than the last, neither particularly trying to push the kiss into anything more, just kissing for kissing's sake. Regina broke the kiss again, her forehead resting against her wife's, "Will you ask if your parents would take Henry for the whole weekend? I'll cast Friday evening after we're home, assuming it works, I think we'll want the privacy," her voice had dropped an octave and she smiled at her blonde wife. "I'll ask, Dad's due in soon," Emma drew her wife into another kiss, this one carrying a undercurrent of giddy passion.

Regina had just drawn her wife's tongue into her mouth, suckling softly, when a throat cleared from the doorway, "Sorry, guys, just wanted to let Emma know I was here," David smiled at them, it had been a little hard at first when the two of them had started dating, but both he and his wife fully accepted their relationship now and had actually moved to a place of loving affection with their former arch nemesis. Emma blushed while Regina just smirked, "Hey, Dad," Emma greeted as Regina stood up from her lap and smoothed her skirt down, "David," the brunette nodded to her father-in-law, "I should get back to the office, darling. I'll see you this evening," Regina placed a chaste kiss to her wife's lips and headed back to her office in city hall.

Emma distractedly watched her wife's ass sway out of her office, lost in her thoughts until her father cleared his throat again, she started and looked up at him sheepishly, "Sorry, hi!" He chuckled and turned to go to the desk he shared with Sean, she ran a hand through her short hair and stood, grabbing her coffee mug and followed him into the room, "I've been thinking about hiring a temporary deputy, to cover Sean's place in the roster," she started as she filled her coffee mug from the coffee pot, "I was thinking about offering it to Robin, maybe keeping him on as a part time deputy even after Sean comes back," Robin, as in Hood, had originally applied when Emma had been taking applications back when they were expanding the Sheriff's department, it had come down to him or Sean and in the end Sean had just barely beat him on the gun range.

David nodded, "That's a good idea, want me to take him through the qualifications?" he sipped from the travel mug of coffee he'd brought with him. She nodded, turning to lean against the counter the coffee pot lived a she sipped from her mug, "Yeah, I'll file the paperwork today," she sat the mug down and crossed her arms, "Hey, so we were wondering," she paused then clearing her throat, "do you think you and mom would mind taking Henry for the whole weekend?" She looked at the floor and tried not to blush, it wasn't the first time one couple or the other had watched a kid for the weekend and they both tried to pretend they didn't know damn well what the other couple was up to on those weekends.

David flushed the same shade as his daughter, "Sure, sure. No problem, want him back on Sunday, or should we send him off to school on Monday?" Emma grinned an entirely inappropriate smile then, "Monday's fine," she cleared her throat then shoved the salacious thoughts of her wife out of her head. David shook his head and stood from his desk, "On that note, I'm going to head out on patrol now," and he sauntered out of the station, still shaking his head and trying to not think about what his daughter and her wife would be up to this weekend.

A few of hours later Emma was in her truck having replaced Ruby a couple of hours ago and was patrolling through the town, she had the windows down and she nodded to the townspeople that were out and about as she drove slowly down Main street, she turned up Tyler and headed out of town proper to make a loop through the outskirts. Her phone started ringing then, she pulled over when she saw that it was the Assistant District Attorney that was prosecuting the Henderson case, taking a deep breath she answered, "Sheriff Swan-Mills."

"Sheriff," the tinny voice greeted, "ADA Smith here, we just got the verdict back on the Henderson case and I wanted to notify you of it, is this a good time for you?" Emma took a deep breath steeling herself for the worst, "Go ahead," she prompted him.

"It was fast, Judge didn't take long, found him guilty," Emma released a breath she didn't know she was holding, "He'll serve 15 years, 10 of those on parole if he behaves while he's in county lock-up. The earliest you'll see him is 5 years from now." The relief Emma felt at not having to deal with him for the next 5 years was palpable, "Thank you, Smith. I appreciate the notification," they exchanged a few more pleasantries before hanging up. Emma smiled, she hoped that 5 years would be enough to turn Henderson around, hopefully that time away would help his son to not continue down the path he was currently on, the path to emulating his father.

It was 5 pm on the dot when Emma pulled up to the front of city hall, she put the truck in park and headed in so she could walk her wife out, she was still in an elevated mood, it didn't change the events but she felt better knowing that justice was being served, truthfully she would've liked him to serve more time, but she knew with the overcrowding that the only reason he was seeing 5 years behind bars was because his crime had been against a Law Enforcement officer. Inside she took the stairs two at time as she headed for the Mayor's second floor office, she strode past Linda's empty desk, the middle aged assistant only worked until 4, leaving Regina alone for her last hour of work.

Regina was just slipping into her summer blend blue blazer when her wife walked through the door, she smiled at the large grin on the blonde's face, "Hello, darling," Regina kissed the woman soundly on the lips. Emma wrapped her arms around her wife's waist and kissed her back, they pulled apart then, but stayed wrapped in a loose embrace, "You're in a good mood," Regina laughed when Emma picked her up and swung her around playfully. "I am," she set the brunette back down, "Henderson was found guilty and we won't see him back here for 5 years, another 10 years he'll be on parole."

Regina gathered her purse and after turning out the lights and locking up her office they headed out, "That's fantastic news, darling!" Emma just smiled and they were climbing into the patrol truck in a few minutes, "I talked to Dad, by the way and they'll take Henry for the weekend, no problem," Emma broke the comfortable silence and sent a suggestive smile towards her wife as she turned down Mifflin. Regina rested a hand high on Emma's thigh and fingered the inseam, "Good," she purred, "I can't wait to break in the spell," Emma shuddered at the continued ministrations as she pulled into their drive, "you know, work out all the _kinks_ ," Regina purred and ran her hand down Emma's thigh, with a final caress of the wife's knee she opened her door and slid out, leaving Emma sitting in the truck and grinning like an idiot before she shook her head to clear it and followed her wife inside.

Once inside they greeted Henry, who had finished his homework in the two hours he'd been home alone and was in the living room happily involved in a video game. 20 minutes later and they changed into more casual clothes and were working on dinner in the kitchen, Regina had changed into a pair of black yoga pants and a loose t-shirt, clothes that she wouldn't have been caught dead in 2 years ago and refused to leave the house in now, Emma was still in the jeans she'd worn to work and was wearing on of her many tank tops, this one grey, they were both barefoot as they moved about kitchen. Regina stirred the sauce in a pan for her chicken picatta and waved a hand over the skillet, to test the heat of the oil for the chicken, while Emma put together a salad and shelled some fresh green peas to go with the entree. The oil was hot and Regina had just lay three floured chicken breast into the sizzling skillet when Henry wandered in and flopped onto one of the stools at the island, "How long for dinner?" he asked snagging a slice of cucumber from the cutting board, Emma playfully waved the knife at his hand, "30 minutes, dear," Regina answered him intentionally ignoring the antics of her wife and son, "How was school today?"

Henry sighed, "Alright, there was some fuss during last period, but other than that it was good. I'm on track for the science fair next week, still tweaking the reactions though," he plucked an apple from the bowl in the center of the island and bit into it, pointedly ignoring the glare his brunette mother gave him. "What kind of fuss, dear?" Regina asked giving up, he was a growing teenager and he never ceased to amaze her with how much he could eat, at least it was an apple, she flipped the chicken over and moved towards the wine rack in the corner.

"Well," he took another bite, "One of the girls in my class, Beth, she was pulled out early because her brother apparently was fighting and their Mother was out of town." His mother's looked at each other then, Henry knew that his mother had been in an altercation at work last week, but they tried to not share details like names and such, unless it was necessary, Emma cleared her throat then, "Elizabeth Henderson? And her brother Thomas?" Henry's brow furrowed, "Yeah, I don't know him that well, he's below us a few years, he's got a temper on him though. How'd you know, Ma?" Regina drizzled the sauce over a casserole dish where she'd placed the mostly cooked chicken and slid it into the preheated oven.

Emma finished the salad and set it aside handing the bowl of now shelled peas to Regina who dumped them into a pot with water and a steamer basket on the stove, "Their father was the one who hurt Sean last week, he was sentenced today," she took the bottle of wine and corkscrew Regina handed her and started opening it. Henry nodded thoughtfully, munching on the apple, "Oh, is that why Thomas was upset?"

Emma nodded, handing the now open bottle back to her wife and taking the bottle of her favored beer that Regina handed her, "I don't know, could be. You said he has a temper?" She sipped at her beer waiting for him to finish chewing, "Yeah, he's always fighting or arguing during recess, that's the only time I really ever see him though," he finished his apple then and moved around the island to toss the core in the trash can and gather the plates and silverware after washing his hands, he headed for the dining room then to set the table for dinner. Emma watched her son leave the room, and took a long pull from her beer, Regina wrapped one arm around waist then, the other was holding the glass of wine she'd poured herself, "Are you ok, darling?" Emma sighed and wrapped her free arm around her wife's shoulders, "Yeah, just something about that kid," another pull from her beer.

"Henry?" Regina's brow furrowed, unsure what their son had done. Her wife shook her head, "No, Thomas, Henderson's son. There's something that keeps bothering me about him, I don't know what though, just unsettled." They stayed wrapped up together for several minutes, enjoying the silence together as they both were lost in their own thoughts, the timer went off after several minutes had gone by and Regina set her glass down and went to retrieve their dinner from the oven, "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, dear. He's 12, Emma, what's the worst that could happen?" she picked their conversation back up, offering words of comfort to her wife. "I know, I know, you're probably right, 'Gina," she shook her head again, stuck her bottle between her teeth and grabbed the salad bowl and her wife's wine glass following her into the dining room, she put the thought out of her mind then, determined to enjoy her evening with her family.

After dinner and after he'd finished the dishes, Henry had headed up to his room to do who knows what, Emma was settling onto the couch in the living room after putting a DVD in the player and waiting on her wife. Regina entered then, carrying her wine glass, the rest of the bottle and another beer for Emma, the brunette sat next to her and poured herself a second glass of wine, "What are we watching?" she asked leaning against her wife and tucking her legs under her. She groaned then when the menu screen for The Cave popped up, her wife had a thing for Lena Headey and horror movies, combine the two and it was one of Emma's favorite movies. Regina sighed and settled in more comfortably as her wife hit play and traded the remote for her beer from the coffee table.

They were halfway through the movie when Regina finished her glass and leaned forward to set it on the coffee table, "Don't want any more?" Emma asked rubbing at her back lovingly. Regina sighed into the touch, "Not right now, this is the last night I'm allowing myself alcohol, but I'm not trying to get drunk," the brunette sat back then, tucking herself under Emma's arm and nestling into her side. Emma's brow furrowed, "Right because we're about to start seriously trying for a baby and you shouldn't be drinking," she smiled then and wrapped her wife up tighter in her arms after setting her empty bottle down on the end table. Regina jumped when the movie moved through one of the darker parts of the film, she laughed then settled back down again into Emma's arms, "Friday night, or Saturday, depending on if the spell works and when my cycle starts, we could be physically trying for a baby," a beaming smile crossed her face and she leaned up to kiss her wife.

Emma deepened the kiss, grazing the seam of her wife's lips and thrusting inside when Regina opened them with a groan, their tongues tangled and Emma pulled her wife to straddle her narrow hips and she buried her hands in the thick, dark hair of her lover, they kissed languidly for a few minutes. A deep moan left Regina's lips when Emma moved down to lick, nuzzle and suck at her neck, hands burrowed in blonde hair as she held her wife close to her, her hips were starting to roll against the firm body of her blonde wife and Emma turned them, laying Regina back on the couch and settling atop her.

"Hmm," Regina hummed her pleasure when the blonde returned to her neck, "wait, wait," she tapped at Emma's shoulder and her wife pulled back, "Darling, Henry. We should go upstairs." Emma groaned, knowing her wife was right, they certainly didn't always keep their more intimate activities confined to the bedroom, but when Henry was home they were, for good reason, very careful to not inadvertently scar their son for life, "Sounds like a great idea, babe," Emma sighed and lifted off her wife, helping her stand and they carried the glass and two bottles into the kitchen before absconding up to their bedroom after a brief stop by Henry's room to say goodnight and remind him that lights out was 10.

Regina waved her hand as she shut the bedroom door behind her and a handful of candles that they kept strategically around the room burst into flame, bathing the room in a soft romantic glow, Emma smiled, stepped over to her dresser and after docking her phone in the dock she kept there, flicked through to her romance playlist and hit play, Regina smiled at her and they met in the middle, her arms slid around Emma's neck and Emma's around her waist as they effortlessly moved together in a slow dance, they moved around the room, wrapped up in each other's arms. Regina giggled when Emma spun her out and pulled her back in, Regina laid her head against Emma's chest, happy of their height difference not for the first time, a happy sigh left someone's lips and then they were kissing and still softly swaying in place. Emma pulled away first, "We're going to make a baby, Regina."

Regina smiled, "We're going to make a baby," they fell to the bed that they had slowly danced towards and they landed on it in a heap of kissing and giggling that quickly turned to moans as their passion ignited. They rolled together on the king size mattress, Regina finally landing on top and straddling her wife. She groaned when Emma palmed her ass, encouraging her to roll her hips as they kissed deeply. The brunette moaned, melting when the blonde intentionally inhaled deeply, stealing the breath from her and leaving her feeling nearly breathless. She loved it when Emma did that and her wife knew it. Strong hands pulled at her shirt and Regina arched away from the muscled body beneath her to help her lover remove it. She sat up then, yanking her wife up by the straps of her tanktop and yanking it and the bra she wore over her head. Emma responded by opening the front clasp on the beige bra she wore and tossing it towards the laundry hamper.

Emma rolled them again and she landed between her wife's thighs. Their kissing resumed and Regina wrapped her arms around her wife's neck, holding her tightly to her smaller body. Tongues met and twined as their hips starting to move together. Emma grinding down and Regina rolling her hips up. The jeans Emma still wore creating a wonderful friction though her wife's yoga pants. The brunette ran her hands over the broad shoulders and down the strong back of her wife, finally coming to rest on the denim clad tight ass of the blonde. She squeezed and massaged the firm globes of muscle, encouraging her wife to move faster and harder against her.

A sudden and intense desire to have them both naked burned through Regina and her small hands came around to the front of her wife's jeans and she pulled at the button and yanked the zipper down. A quick thrust and twist with her hips had her on top again and she left the bed as she pulled the denim and boyshorts down well muscled thighs, the jeans and shorts hit the floor and seconds later her yoga pants and panties did too.

The brunette was back straddling her lover in a heartbeat and they both groaned as their naked flesh met. Regina ground her smooth wet cunt over her wife's defined abdominals, her hands palming Emma's breasts. Rolling and pinching the tight pink nipples in time with the movements of her hips. It felt so good, grinding against the rigid muscles. Her wife purposefully tensing and keeping them taught for her pleasure. Hands massaged her ass, gripping it and helping her movements along, faster and harder. The brunette fell forward and pulled her wife into a breathy kiss, her hips never stilling, "Fuck, Emma! Smack me!" Regina cried out, pulling away and bracing herself on the hard pectoral muscles of her wife, her hips reached a frantic pace.

Emma groaned and quickly complied, slapping her wife's moving ass hard enough to leave a red mark. The brunette groaned and her wife slapped the other cheek, Emma's own arousal was reaching a boiling point and her body tensed, muscles and veins popping as she fought to stay focused on her wife's pleasure. Strong hands smacked both cheeks, gripping the tender skin and squeezing and Regina cried out, "Oh God, Emma, I think….fuck!" before she could finish the sentence she was falling into her orgasm, beautifully and gloriously coming hard, when the cum started leaving her body in a heavy stream Emma groaned and was pulling her wife up and sliding down, quickly covering her wife's cunt with her mouth and drinking down the salty sweet fluid. She sucked and licked at the swollen flesh, Regina moaned and fell against the headboard, trying desperately to support herself and not collapse as her wife took her through the orgasm and tossed her head first into another, she sobbed as the second one washed through her and she came hard in Emma's mouth.

They rested for long minutes, Regina still straddling her wife's head and leaning heavily against the headboard, forehead resting on her crossed forearms. As their breathing returned to normal their bodies shifted and they slid together until they were side by side on the bed. Regina moved again, her wife hadn't come yet and that needed to be rectified. She tossed a leg over one of her wife's legs. Her fingertips teasingly traced the definition of her wife's stomach. Emma groaned and her hips thrust against empty air, "Something you need, dear?" she teased, before sliding her hand down, past tight curls and she moaned aloud at the abundant wetness between her wife's thighs. She stroked her with quick movements, knowing her wife was already close to edge after giving her two fantastic orgasms, "You're awfully wet and hard, my love," she purred into the shell of Emma's ear as she nibbled at the tender skin there. Emma groaned and her hips moved in counterpoint to her wife's stroking hand, "You always make me so wet, so hard," she whispered breathlessly back. Their movements quickened and Regina shifted so she could kiss and suck at the long muscle connecting her wife's neck to her shoulder.

Emma could feel her orgasm approaching very fast and she tensed, her body stilling in an arch. Regina's hand kept moving, knowing that her wife tensed right before she came, "Come for me, darling," she whispered to her breathless wife and Emma did, crying out her wife's name and tensing impossibly further before she collapsed back to the bed panting harshly and laughing. "Care to share, dear?" Regina frowned, unsure if she should be offended or not.

"Just, fuck, I love you," Emma wasn't laughing then as she rolled them over and was thrusting two, then three fingers deep into her wife, straddling one of the tanned thighs and sliding her swollen sex against the groaning undulating flesh of her lover. Arms came around the blonde's neck and they were kissing just as passionately as when they'd started. Regina knew in that moment, as her body started to surrender to her wife's ministrations, that she couldn't imagine her life without the blonde.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know nothing of witchcraft or potions or casting spells, I did the best I could with my imagination. Also this chapter is pretty much exclusively sex. I just want to reiterate, I don't have a penis, nor have I have ever interacted intimately with someone who does. That said, if anything is too glaringly off in my depictions, please PM me and I'll happily adjust the story.**

 **There's some pretty graphic descriptions of cum in this one, so if that makes you feel icky avoid it.**

 **Chapter 5**

It was 5 pm on Friday evening and Emma and Regina were just turning onto Mifflin, they'd left their respective works early so that they could do some shopping in the next town over. Easier to avoid awkward conversations that way. They'd purchased a four pack of men's briefs and a light stonewashed pair of men's size 30/32 jeans for Emma, assuming the spell worked she would need the new clothes for a few days every month, once they were certain the spell had taken hold, they'd make a trip back to purchase more.

"And if it's successful Dr. Hendricks wants to see us at the hospital as soon as we can get in. She wants to run some tests, make sure your...equipment is working as it should," Regina was saying.

"Does that mean we can't _use_ it, before we see her?" The pout on Emma's face made her wife chuckle, "No, darling. She said it should be perfectly alright, she just wants to be sure." Emma pulled the truck into their drive. They sat in the truck for a few minutes, just sitting in their drive-way, their hands clasped across the console, "Last chance Emma," Regina started but Emma stopped her, "We're doing this, I want to do this," she hesitated then, "Unless you've changed your mind?" Regina laughed then, turning to look at her wife, her eyes had a shininess to them that betrayed the brunette's emotional state, she cupped her wfe's cheek, "I haven't, I can't wait to move forward, to embrace our future. I just wanted to make sure, one way or another, we're changing your body for the rest of your life, it might just be an outside change once a month, but the inside change will always be," she placed a chaste kiss to her wife's lips. Emma's hand rested against her lower stomach then, "We'll be changing your body too, this isn't just about mine," she caressed the soft flesh through the maroon shirt. Regina covered the hand softly stroking her, "It's going to be a welcome change, let's go inside now, my love," they both slid out of the truck, Emma retrieving the bag from the backseat with their purchases.

Within a half hour they were sitting naked on the hardwood floor in their bedroom, a lit candle between them, a metal cup full of a dark liquid on Emma's side and another on Regina's, an empty cup sat to the side of the candle, waiting. Regina had two mortar/pestle sets on her side and three bags of different substances and a shallow metal bowl, Regina was rereading the paper clutched in her hand that had the incantations on it, a glare shot Emma's way when the blonde leaned back on her arms and started tapping her fingers on the hardwood floor, "Sorry," she mumbled adorably and sat back up resting her hands on her folded knees. Regina went back to the paper then, mumbling to herself as she double checked her memorization of the words, she set the paper down then and waved a hand absently, switching the lights off and plunging them into a single circle of light cast by the taper between them.

"Alright, here we go," Regina took a deep breath and she opened one of the bags and pinched some of the brown plant matter into one of the mortars, retrieving the pestle she efficiently crushed the ingredient and dumped it into the cup before Emma. She repeated the process with one of the other bags and dumped it into her cup, "Ok, give me your left hand," Regina took the proffered hand and produced a needle from somewhere, she pricked Emma's ring finger, pausing to caress the cool metal of the titanium wedding band at it's base, she then squeezed the finger over her cup, watching as one, two, three drops fell into it. The brunette discarded that needle and produced a new one, "repeat the process with my finger, three drops, no more, no less," she handed her wife the pin and extended her left hand. Emma took the hand offered her and pricked her wife's ring finger, also pausing to caress the matching titanium band and the white gold engagement ring at the base, turning the hand over she squeezed, watching carefully as one, two, three drops fell into her cup.

"Now we let them set," Regina cleared her throat softly, "I need to perform the cleansing spell on you now," it's what they'd taken to calling the spell that would remove Emma's uterus, her womb, a new piece of paper appeared in the brunette's hand, she produced a vial, summoned from her vault where she'd kept it safe, "Drink this when I burn the paper," she handed the vial full of a light blue liquid to her wife, Emma nodded and uncorked the tiny glass bottle. Regina whispered some words in a foreign language that resembled Latin, but wasn't, then touched the paper to the flame and dropped it, flaming, into the bowl as Emma drank the potion. As the paper burned Emma felt a tingling seep down her throat, it moved into her belly until it settled in her lower abdomen and spread down into her hips before rebounding back into her lower abdomen and settling there for long seconds, there was an odd swirling sensation, almost like butterflies, it fluttered away, until she felt normal again. "Let me know when it stops," her wife's soft voice floated across the candle. "It's done," Emma's voice floated back. Regina nodded, pinched a bit from the third bag into the mortar that she'd used to crush the ingredients for her cup, she added the crushed matter then to the third still empty cup.

"Now, I read the incantation for the spell, once again I'll burn it, when that happens we'll take 3 swallows from our individual cups. When the paper is gone, we add the remaining portions into the empty cup, it's important to do it simultaneously, then I drink one swallow from the new, hand it you and you drink twice," Regina spelled out what needed to happen in next few minutes, "The only words that can be spoken will be the words from the incantation, anything more could alter the effects, do you understand?" Emma nodded her understanding. Regina started then, this time in a clear voice, speaking the words in the Latin sounding language again, she touched the paper to the flame and it caught, she dropped the flaming paper into the bowl as they picked up their cups and drank, once, twice, three times, a wispy, violet strand of magic connected Regina's lips to the cup as she pulled it away, the magic seperated then and appeared to slither into the cup, Emma's eyes widened when the same happened with her light blue magic, Regina smiled encouragingly, trying to impart that it was supposed to happen.

As one they moved the cups over the empty cup, the cups tipped and the streams mingled, liquid and swirls of violet and blue mixing as they fell into the cup, once done Regina picked up the cup and took her drink, handed it to Emma who took her two. Regina took the cup back, set the candle in the bowl full of ashes and used the remnants of the combined potions to extinguish the candle, darkness surrounded them, one beat passed then two and then a single strand of light blue magic left the bowl and surrounded Regina, just as a violet strand surrounded Emma, still wrapped around the two women, the strands slid through the air until they met in the middle, connecting them and twining together in a beautiful mixing of colors before the strands faded away into nothingness, leaving them in the darkness again.

The lights came on and Emma blinked, squinting as her eyes adjusted to the light, her wife stood by the door having flipped the lights on, the magic she'd used had left her feeling a little depleted. "Now what?" Emma asked standing and looking down at her crotch, still a vagina. Regina smiled at the disappointed face her wife made, "Now we wait, I'm due to start ovulating sometime in the next 24 hours, if nothing has happened by tomorrow night then I'll take one of the home ovulation tests, see if the spell failed or if I'm just late," Regina moved over to her dresser and removed a thin strapped, deep red nighty that fell to her mid thighs and dipped lower into her cleavage than most of her nightgowns, she also knew it to be a favorite of her wife's, "However, right now, I'm hungry. So, dinner? Fajita's?" Emma grinned, nodding emphatically, she had only managed time for an apple during the day, the blonde slid on a dark blue pair of boyshorts, a white tank top and met her wife at the door. They kissed, just a sweet, loving kiss, "I love you, darling," Regina whispered when they pulled away.

"Now and always, babe," Emma grinned back, pulling her brunette wife into a tight hug.

It was 3 am when Emma woke, unsure what had awakened her, she was spooned up against the back of her wife, an arm wrapped tightly around the slim waist, Regina's ass nestled against her crotch. Emma's eyes had just started to slip shut when they flew open again, something had twitched _down there_ and there was a fullness between her thighs that wasn't there before. Regina shifted, moving against her and she felt the twitch again, a soft gasp left her lips, that felt good, she surmised that it was a similar action that had woken her before, she waited until her wife settled again and rolled away onto her back. Emma lifted the blankets and sure enough, there was a bulge straining against the fabric of her boyshorts, she lifted them and peeked past the elastic band, a semi hard penis lay against her thigh, the blankets next to her moved and she watched it twitch against her thigh and harden further before her eyes, that might take some getting used to. She placed a hand inside her shorts, testicles, she had testicles, that was going to take more getting used to.

"Em?" Regina's sleepy voice sounded. Emma let go of her boyshorts and the elastic snapped back against her skin, the blonde was pressed against her wife's back again in moment, just as Regina was starting to roll over to check on her blonde wife, "It worked!" Regina's eyes flew open when her brain processed the words and the firmness pressed against her ass. "Hmm and you're hard," Regina groaned when Emma moved her hips against her and kissed her neck, the brunette reached a hand between them and grasped the erection that had hardened fully, the tip emerging from the leg of Emma's boyshorts by two inches easily. 

"It worked," The brunette whispered, breathless wonder in her voice as she traced it through the fabric, starting at the base and following it down to where flesh met fabric as Emma scooted back a couple inches, giving Regina room to stroke her, a groan left her lips when her wife tugged and the fabric bunched up against her base, exposing her full length. Emma propped herself up on an elbow and leaned over to pepper kisses along her wife's neck and shoulder, Regina shuddered when a warm tongue traced the shell of her ear, she stroked her wife once, twice, then removed her hand, brought it up to her mouth, licked her fingers purposefully leaving behind excess saliva and moved her hand back between them and stroked her again, the strokes moving easier now, with less resistance. A warm hand landed on her hip as Emma started thrusting into the stimulating stroking, "Hmm, Emma… Emma, inside," her own, smaller hand left her wife's erection and landed on a warm, muscled thigh, her other hand tugged at the hem of her red nighty, pulling it up past her hips exposing her naked backside. Emma groaned and scooted across the bed until she against her wife's back again, "Don't you wanna… I don't know, try a different position?" Regina just tugged on her hip, pulling her closer, Emma groaned and thrust against the warm flesh, she slipped easily between warm thighs, Regina's wetness already coating her inner thighs and letting her move smoothly along the wet cunt lips, the head of her cock brushing the underside of the brunette's clit.

A moan left Regina's lips and she raised her leg, her foot on the bed, opening herself up to her wife, she brought a hand down and caressed the flesh of her wife's cock as it slid against her warm, wet flesh, she canted her hips back and on Emma's next stroke guided the tip inside herself. They both groaned as Emma slid smoothly half inside, pulled back and slid in ¾'s, another slow pump of her hips and she was buried all the way inside, pausing and giving both of them a moment to drink it all in, "Fuck, love. Feels so good," Regina groaned, removed her hand then, from between her own legs and brought the hand back to rest on Emma's thigh again, the blonde's head rested against her spine, the short blonde hairs tickling the flesh between her shoulder blades.

"How does it feel?' Regina asked, when Emma started thrusting into her, a slow thrust that pulled almost all the way out, before sliding all the way back in, the older woman groaned as she felt every last inch stretch her open each time. "So good," Emma gasped, breathless, continuing her slow movements, "It's different than usual," buried to the hilt again she rolled her hips a few times, letting Regina feel her just that little bit deeper. "What do…" a groan, "you mean…" a shuddered gasp, "different?" Curvy hips starting to move against her blonde wife and her eyes slid closed.

Emma moved to resume her kissing along an olive shoulder, "I'm not focused on anything but how good you feel, how wet you are," a gasp left her lips then when her wife teasingly clenched her inner muscles around her, "Fuck, how tight you are," she was thrusting slowly again, out to the tip, then back into the hilt, out, then back in. "It's freeing in a way, not worried about losing my focus, I can let go and just..." her sentence cut off with a groan, a tightness was building in lower abdomen and hips, it was similar to their usual magic cock play, but different, there was an urgency to the feeling now, it was driving her to move faster, harder, to hurry towards her climax. She ignored it and kept her thrusts slow and full, "I can just feel you, it feels better, because I'm not worried about getting distracted and losing it," Emma moved her hand from the brunette's hip and brought it down between her warm, wet thighs and massaged the swollen clit there, when a whimper left her wife's lips she felt a tightening between her thighs and after a few more thrusts she identified it as her balls preparing to release inside her wife, she groaned, concentrating on keeping her thrusts slow and even, sweat sheened her body at the effort, "I think I'm going to come soon, babe," her hips picked up speed for a few pumps before she forced herself to slow down again, determined to make this good for the woman pressed tightly against her.

Regina's eyes flew open and she groaned, slapping at the thigh she grasped, "Wait, wait!" with a groan Emma stopped her slow movements. "I want to see you, I need to be looking into your eyes when we do this the first time, when you come inside me," Regina pulled away, both women groaning at the loss, and turned around to face her wife. They met in a deep, passionate kiss, pressing tightly together again, Regina draped a leg over her wife's hip and Emma slid back inside, the kiss broke when Regina's breath left her in a hurry at the deep thrust. Still on their sides, their movements resumed the slow gentle movements, small hands cupped Emma's face and their hips moved together, Emma felt the tightness starting again and she groaned, her hips moved faster of their own accord again and shuddered, consciously slowing them again. "It's ok, love," tears filled Regina's eyes then, spilling over as the emotion overwhelmed her, "Move faster, come inside me. Fill me, my darling, fill me," a broken moan/sob left her then when Emma let her hips move on their own, speeding up and stealing the breath from her lungs as Regina felt herself racing towards her own orgasm. "Oh, God. Emma!" And then Emma was coming, exploding inside her, a whimper left Regina's lips and she came, hard, gushing and shuddering against her blonde wife, she could feel the hot cum painting her walls, her inner muscles clenching and unclenching drawing her wife's hot sperm up and into her body, more tears escaped then, as for the first time that feeling inside her could actually _mean_ something beyond their mutual pleasure. Emma's thrusts slowed and their foreheads pressed together, breath mingling in harsh, forceful exhalations.

When the alarm started blaring at 8 am that morning they'd barely been back asleep a couple of hours, Regina was sprawled across her blonde wife, they'd rigorously tested Emma's ability for repeat performances, she'd successfully managed another three erections after the first, Regina thanked her lucky stars for her healthy, athletic wife who seemed to have stamina to spare. Emma rolled them and Regina reached over and turned the alarm off, wrapping her arms around the sticky neck above her, she pulled her down into a kiss, shivering when she felt the new and still flaccid flesh of her wife rest between her thighs, when she felt it start to twitch and harden she pushed at Emma with a laugh, "Try to contain _it_ , darling. I need to call Dr. Hendricks and see if she can meet us today," Regina pushed at her shoulders again and the blonde rolled away. Emma sighed landing on her back and stared down at her body, her new penis just lay there, they'd pretty thoroughly exhausted it during the night, it had taken longer than any of the other rounds to rouse it for their fourth time with it. Emma felt rejuvenated though and pretty sure she was mostly recovered from their marathon session, it twitched again when her mind started to wander to some of their activities earlier that morning. There was a new sensation then and Emma's eyebrows furrowed, "Alright, I think...I need to pee, so you do that," Emma rolled to stand then.

"Do you...I don't know...need help?" Regina asked. Emma scrunched her nose up at the thought, "No I think I can manage," she stood and that was different, she hadn't left the bed yet since the spell had activated, hadn't yet felt the weight hanging between her thighs, "Go ahead and call, I'll just be… in there," Emma gestured towards their bathroom and started walking towards it, she paused part way and adjusted her stance, Regina burst into laughter then, Emma turned to glare at her then. "Sorry! Sorry!" The laughter still bubbling to the surface belied her apology, "You just look so awkward trying to walk with it for the first time, like a new foal," a giggle left her then and Emma couldn't help but grin, she was pretty sure that she exclusively knew what her wife sounded like giggling. The blonde rolled her eyes and turned back to continue her "perilous" journey to the bathroom with her new appendage.

10 minutes passed and Emma was still shut away in their bathroom, Regina had already spoken to their doctor and they were supposed to meet her at the hospital at 10, she'd given instructions that they should be washed clean of any activities they may have engaged in. Regina stood from the bed and stretched, she groaned when her thighs stuck together, she could feel that she was still wet, with a hand she swiped through her folds and they came away with a white sticky substance, another groan as she realized she wasn't so much still wet as Emma's cum still rested inside her and with her movements it had started to drip out, they were trying to make a baby! The brunette smiled then and strode towards the closet to pick out clothing, the cum started to trickle down her thigh, it wasn't the first time Emma had come inside her, but the nature of the magic cock, generally only allowed them one round with it and she'd never been so full before, she knew the large wet spot on the bed was both her cum and her wife's, where it had overflowed her cunt several times during their love making. Shaking the thoughts aside she changed course and approached the bathroom door, "Emma? Are you ok in there?" Regina knocked softly. 

The door opened and Emma stepped out a sheepish look on her face, "Yeah, sorry. I was just uhh, looking," Emma blushed then, "The _mission_ was a success though, weird, but successful." Regina laughed at her wife's face and rubbed comfortingly at the skin between the blonde's breasts, "We're supposed to be at the hospital at 10, Joann would like us both cleaned up and free from each others...bodily fluids, so that none of the tests are compromised," Emma tried to pull her inside the bathroom then, her eyes lighting up at the idea of a shower. Regina laughed, resisting the tempting pull, "I think separately would be best, you're awfully tempting and we have to get ready to go and I for one would like breakfast," someone's stomach growled then, probably both in all honesty, "I'll go make some coffee while you shower and I'll start food, you can finish it when you're done and I'll shower." Still pouting, Emma nodded her agreement, still with a pout and moved back into the bathroom. Regina grabbed her robe, home alone or not, she preferred to not just walk around naked, a habit her wife didn't share, and headed downstairs, stopping first in the hallway bathroom that was predominantly used by Henry to take care of her own bathroom needs.

When Regina returned 15 minutes later she found her wife out of the shower, back to the door standing by the bed, a black pair her new briefs were halfway up her thighs, they were pretty much identical to her boyshorts, just with some extra fabric in the front and a fly hole also, they were longer too, when pulled them up all the way around her hips they would extend about halfway down her muscled thighs. Regina leaned against the door frame and observed her wife, Emma had her phone in her hands and was studying something on the screen, "Emma," the blonde jumped, almost dropping her phone, "what are you doing?" She pushed away from the door and moved towards her wife, who quickly exited out from whatever she had opened and set the phone down before turning, "Uhh, nothing," a bright blush spread across her wife's cheeks then.

Regina arched an eyebrow and reached around to retrieve the phone, Emma opened her mouth to protest but stopped and just let it happen, her wife unlocked the device and opened the browser back up and immediately collapsed onto the bed in a giggling fit. Emma's browser was open to google images and dozens of pictures were in rows of men wearing boxer briefs, just like the one's Emma had around her thighs. Regina finally stifled her giggles, until she was just snickering occasionally, she handed the phone back and took a deep breath and twitched her face back into a resting state, her cheeks and stomach hurt, the brunette cleared her throat, "Can't figure out how to settle yourself into them can you?" her face twitched again but she tamped down her amusement.

Emma sighed, "No, of all the potential struggles, this was not one I considered," Emma grumped, she'd never paid attention before when she'd been around the two men she'd ever been around in their underwear, having figured after one failed attempt post jail that men weren't really to her interest, sexully at least. "Every time I try, everything just squishes uncomfortably, or sticks out too awkwardly," Emma sighed, maybe this was going to be harder than she thought. WIth a smile, Regina pulled her forward by the stretchy material between her wife's thighs, she pulled them up and over the blonde's legs, letting them sit low around the narrow, muscular hips, reaching inside she adjusted the flesh inside, smirking when it twitched in her hand, and then removed her hand. "Hey!" Emma exclaimed, bouncing a couple times, testing the comfort level, "You did it!" Emma peeked inside, seeing exactly how Regina situated her, "Wait, how did you know?" she snapped the elastic back and felt herself through the fabric then.

Another giggle left Regina's lips, watching as her wife stepped into the new jeans and pulled them up, "I raised a little boy, Emma. We had this issue when he was 3 and started dressing himself, I certainly wasn't as hands on that time, but I talked to..." she hesitated, "Graham and then talked Henry through it," they'd passed the point of the former Sheriff being a sticking point between them, but Regina was still hesitant to bring him up. Emma nodded, she'd missed so much of her son's life, she buttoned her jeans and zipped them, "I'm sure that was a lesson you never thought you'd use again," Emma laughed as she tugged at the waist band a time or two, reached down and adjusted herself again, wearing pants was a whole nother new experience, she definitely felt more secure in them then when she'd just been all hanging free and flopping all over the place, she threaded her thick leather belt through the belt loops.

Regina grinned, "Not particularly," she stood and shed her robe, letting it fall to the floor in a silken heap. Emma swallowed and felt her pants tighten, ok maybe no pants wasn't so bad, Regina smiled, appreciating the look in her wife's eyes as they traversed her body, pausing at her smooth pubis, her breasts and the hickeys that dotted her neck and shoulders, "Go, breakfast is ready and I'll be down shortly," the brunette laughed when her wife sighed, but moved to collect a bra, white tank top and a black henley, before leaving the room as she pulled the clothes on.

They met their doctor in the lobby of the hospital, Dr. Hendricks greeted them warmly and couldn't help herself when her eyes inadvertently dropped down to Emma's crotch, this was brand new to her, she'd been Regina's personal physician back in the enchanted forest and when the curse was broken she'd chosen to continue her work at the hospital, so while the dark blonde doctor was familiar with magic and it's many uses, this was her first time dealing with a fertility spell. She had to admit if you didn't know there was something extra there, it just looked like the blonde woman was wearing men's jeans. Even knowing, the doctor still had a hard time deciding if the subtle bulge to the left of the fly was her imagination of not. Emma blushed and cleared her throat, Joann startled, realizing she'd been staring for several long seconds, she flushed herself, "Sorry, this is my first with this subject and I'll admit my scientific curiosity is very eager to get a look at, well, you," she gestured at Emma then. They shared the woman as an OBGYN so she had examined Emma before and she was anxious to see the changes magic had caused, she led them then down a hallway and into an elevator, they got out on the fifth floor and she led them to a private room with an exam table and two chairs in it, plus some other assorted equipment.

"The lab's running on a skeleton crew since it's the weekend, but I should hopefully have your test results by this evening," being a small town, their lab wasn't often backed up. "Regina, we'll start with you, yours is easy. I just want to verify that you are ovulating," she handed the brunette a small package, "you know the drill." Regina nodded and took the package, opening it and retrieving the specimen cup, she headed into the small attached bathroom. "Emma, I'd like for you to strip down so I can examine your new...anatomy," the doctor handed her a gown, "you can put this on if you want, however you're comfortable, I'll give you some privacy and will back in just a moment," Joann left the room. Emma had never understood that, doctors leaving while you undressed, they were about to see you naked anyway, she shrugged and started pulling off her clothes.

Emma was down to just her briefs and socks when the toilet flushed and Regina emerged carrying the sealed specimen cup, she sat it down on the counter and filled out the package it came in, peeled the sticker off and affixed it to outside of the cup before she slid the cup inside and sealed the package. She turned to face her wife, appreciating the view of the blonde before her, as her wife pulled the socks off and slid the briefs down her legs, "I appreciate you as a woman, Emma," she moved forward and placed her hands on her wife's hips, "But I'm finding you very attractive like this," she pressed their hips together, "I don't know if it's because I know what it being there means for our future, or if I just like being able see the effect I have on you so obviously," the brunette grinned when she felt her wife start to harden against her. A knock at the door separated them and Emma blushed trying to hide her semi-hard penis behind her hands.

The door cracked open and Dr. Hendrick's head poked through, then she stepped through into the room, she took in Emma's blush and cupped hands, added that to Regina studiously looking everywhere but her wife or doctor and Joann smiled, "It happens all the time in these situations, don't worry about it," she moved further into the room. Emma turned, changing her mind and slipping into the gown she'd originally decided against, smoothing it down in the front grateful that she'd quickly softened again. The blonde doctor sanitized her hands, then pulled on a pair of latex gloves, "I'd like draw some blood first, Sheriff," she opened a drawer and retrieved the equipment necessary for a blood draw, she efficiently drew two vials of blood and pressed a cotton ball over the pin-prick of blood that welled and bent Emma's arm to hold the cotton in place. She asked them some personal questions, asking for the clinical details of their activities the night before, the doctor made some notes on her clipboard, smiling as both women blushed occasionally, the blonde Sheriff more often than her wife. "Well," she set the clipboard down and pulled on another pair of gloves, "if you could raise your gown for me," she cleared her throat and rubbed her gloved hands together to warm them. Emma was relieved that the professional and clinical touches that poked, prodded and massaged her failed to arouse her, this was all new she hadn't been sure what her autonomic reactions would be with her new equipment, she breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed the grip she had on her wife's hand.

"Everything looks and feels...normal, well...I mean, like it should," her head cocked then and she opened her mouth to try again. Regina held up a hand and smiled, "We get it, Joann," the brunette smiled at her longtime physician, "I know all of this is a little outside your wheelhouse, but we appreciate your help, and your discretion," she gave the doctor a meaningful look. "Of course, Regina. Doctor, patient confidentiality, cross my heart," Joann smiled reassuringly. "Now comes the fun part, or the hard part," she laughed at her own joke, she was only one, clearing her throat she went on, "I'm going to leave the room now," she retrieved another fresh specimen package from a drawer and laid it on the counter, "I need a sperm sample," Emma blushed, she'd known this was coming, but the idea of, well, coming in the clinical setting concerned her, what if she couldn't manage it? Joann continued then, "Regina you're welcome to stay, sometimes it's helpful if the partner is here to...assist...however it's important that the specimen remain uncontaminated, only Emma's bodily fluids," she moved to the door, "when you're ready, just push the green button here and I'll return to collect the sample," she pointed to two buttons beside the light switch, one red and one green. She pressed the red one, activating a red light on the outside assuring the couple their privacy until they were done, with a smile and a nod she left the room.

The wives looked at each other as the door clicked shut, Regina stepped up next to her wife, "Do you want me to help, darling?" Emma nodded shyly, "I'm not really sure I can do this, not here," she looked around at the sterile walls. Regina smiled and her arms wrapped around her wife's neck as she pressed close to her, "I think all you need is a little motivation," she pulled her blonde wife down into a kiss. Regina kept it easy and slow, moving her lips against her wife's with a practiced ease, she smiled when Emma started responding to the kiss, a warm tongue coming out to brush against her painted lips. Emma rested her hands on the curves of her wife's hips as Regina parted and let her in, the brunette groaned when she felt her wife's penis start to stir and harden against her, Emma was moving then, backing her up until her back pressed against the wall. Emma pulled away, breathing deeply and resting her forehead against her wife's, "Just kidding, I don't think it'll be a problem. You do things to me woman," the blonde grinned and stepped back and slipping the gown down her shoulders and letting it fall to the ground between them.

Her brunette wife pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, it had been dark in their bedroom last night and she hadn't really seen her wife's new appendage in all it's erect glory, she took in her wife's muscular body, tracing over it with her eyes, the strong, broad shoulders, the cut and well defined biceps, the sinewy forearms that led to strong hands, hands that she knew intimately well the pleasures they could provide. Hey eyes traced over her small firm breasts, with their tight pink nipples, wandered down to the etched muscles of her abdomen, her eyes slid down, appreciating the vee of her wife's obliques, following the arrow all the way down to the cock that jutted proudly out from her wife's creamy, muscular thighs. The cock was veiner than the magic cock Emma wielded, not obscenely so, but enough that it had a more organic look than her magic cock, the tip curved upwards just little. She stepped forward and reaching a hand out, traced the vein that started just behind the mushroom head and ran all the way to where it met Emma's pubis, her wife swallowed deeply, Regina leaned up to kiss the blonde, her hand moving below to cup and massage at her wife's testicles, rolling them in her hand, back and forth, back and forth, "Get the cup Emma," she whispered, releasing her wife. Emma turned and if she thought walking around with it flaccid was an experience, having it fully erect and free from restraint was another thing altogether.

Emma retrieved the specimen package and tore it open, removing the plastic cup inside it, her wife took it from her hands and pushed her sit on the exam table, "You tell me when you're about to come, darling, and I'll catch everything you have to give me," Regina used her sexy husky voice, knowing just how much it turned her wife on. Emma groaned at the deep timbre, she took a deep breath to steady herself and brought a hand to wrap around her shaft. "Hmm that's it, darling. Stroke yourself for me," and oh God, Regina was going to talk to her, for someone who had once lived in what was essentially the middle ages, her wife could find the most delicious things to say during their intimate encounters, she followed the directions then, stroking herself. "Looks a little dry, dear, why don't you add some lubrication, hmm?" Regina pulled a chair over to sit right in front of her wife, crossed her legs and resting her hands in her lap, the specimen jar clasped in one hand and the lid in the other. Emma brought her hand up and tried to think of a way to spit sexily into her hand, she couldn't, so she just did it, Regina smiled encouragingly and she brought her hand back down and started stroking again.

"That's right, darling. You're doing so good, my love," Regina shifted in her chair then, she stood and placed her hands on the knees of her wife. "If I was stroking you right now…" as her words trailed off her hand trailed up the bare thigh stopping just shy her wife's throbbing penis and caressing the flesh there, the back of her knuckles just brushing the soft, firm skin of Emma's erection. Emma groaned at the sensation, her strokes increasing in speed, her breath coming faster, "I'd slide my thumb right across your cockhead, collect the drops already beading there," Emma made the movement and whimpered, her hips jerked and her strokes moved faster still, her eyes slid closed. Regina removed her hands, "Look at me, Emma," her wife's eyes slid open and with very deliberate movements she raised the hem of the casual dress she wore up over her hips and slid her damp panties down her tanned legs, Emma groaned, gathering more of her pre-cum and using it to further lubricate her strokes. Regina sat back down, this time letting her legs fall open and the fingertips of one hand tease along her thigh, in all honesty she was having a wicked good time with this and mulled over the possibility of repeating the performance back at home.

Emma groaned when her wife's finger trailed up her own thigh higher and higher, finally running through the smooth, glistening folds, Regina slid forward in the chair leaning back and putting one modestly heeled foot on the first step of the table Emma sat on, the adjustment opened her up wider for her wife's viewing pleasure. "God, babe," Emma groaned, she was now jerking herself rather vigorously, she was getting closer and closer to blowing her load, Regina's hand teased at her clit and the brunette moaned, watching through hooded eyes as her wife watched her and mastubated faster and faster, pre-cum now occasionally flew from Emma's tip and some of it landed on her bare thighs. Regina groaned, gathered it onto her fingers and drew them back down to her cunt, pressing two fingers, now lubricated with Emma's pre-cum and her own arousal, against her opening, just barely pressing inside with a deep, husky moan.

That was all it took, "Babe, now, I'm going to come!" Regina groaned at her wife's timing, she supposed it was her own fault for working herself up further then just watching had, she removed her hand from herself, wiped her hand dry on the skirt of her dress and retrieved the lid she had set down, standing, she leaned across the space that separated them, she kissed Emma deeply, pulling at her bottom lip and sucking. Emma groaned, "Now! Here it comes!"

Regina pulled back, placed the lip of the cup so it rested just below the tip and used the lid to block the semen as it exploded from her wife and it ran down into the jar as Emma continued pumping herself and groaning. Regina shivered with her own arousal, she watched expectantly as the white fluid passed the adequate line on the side of the jar, she capped it securely and set it on the step between her wife's feet as she bent forward all in the same breathe to take her wife's tip between warm lips, "Oh, God!" Emma's eyes flew open and hands cupped the back of her wife's bobbing head, Regina milked every last remaining drop of cum from her cock. The brunette pulled away, releasing her wife's softening member with a wet 'pop', she used a finger to clean the edges of her mouth, slipping it into her mouth and cleaning off the last of her wife's cum. Emma groaned, then slipped off the table and pushed Regina back into the chair she'd abandoned, pushing the chair away from the table, Emma fell to her knees and kissed her wife with a purpose. Regina moaned and gasped into the hot mouth of her wife, when three fingers slid through her folds and pressed inside her tight, wet, heat, she curled her fingers and moved into a fast rhythm that moved the chair with each thrust. The kiss broke, both women breathing too heavily to maintain it, then Regina was tensing, thighs quivering and she bit into Emma's shoulder, desperate to not scream her pleasure for the whole hospital to hear and she was coming, hips rolling and arms wrapped tightly around Emma's neck as her orgasm exploded from her, covering Emma's chest and stomach as it ran down the tight muscles of her wife's lean body.

The brunette's churning hips slowed after several seconds went by and she slumped back in the chair, a last deep breath leaving her as her breathing evened out, "Fuck, that was good, darling," Regina shifted, groaning when Emma removed her fingers. The blonde stood, groaning when her knees screamed at her for falling to the hard floor on them, she moved to the sink in the corner and started washing her hands. Regina stayed where she was, letting her body relax, shivering as she felt her residual arousal drip from her still spread and swollen cunt lips. She stood finally, steadying herself when her legs wobbled just a little. The brunette took a deep breath, smoothed her dress down and waved her hand, the wrinkles in her dress smoothed out and all evidence of her orgasm that had been left behind was gone from the chair, floor and front of the table. Emma grinned, "I love it when you abuse magic," she teased, she moved on to cleaning her upper body of her wife's ejaculate, choosing to do so with soap, warm water and paper towels.

"I'm not abusing it!" Regina insisted, they both often used their magic to clean up the mess frequently left behind from their passion, after sex she just didn't feel like going through the effort it took to clean up, she much preferred just enjoying their sexual adventures wherever they so desired and cleaning it up magically afterwards. "I know, I know," Emma laughed, drying the last of her skin and pulling her wife into a hug.

"I love you," Regina mumbled into Emma's naked chest.

The blonde grinned, "Now and always," she kissed the brunette's hair then and pulled away to start pulling her clothes back on, this time she easily slipped into her briefs and adjusted herself comfortably into them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Regina pulled her Mercedes into their drive-way, pulled past Emma's patrol truck and into the one car attached garage, Emma still occasionally groused that the 33 year old car still ran perfectly, but it did. And Regina was grateful for the faithful vehicle. After the hospital visit they had slipped over the town line again and picked another five pairs of jeans and two more 4 packs of the briefs, they'd had lunch afterwards at a small cafe in the town square before heading home and it was a little after 1 when Regina turned the car off and pushed the button on her visor to close the garage door. With the door shut they were left in the dim fluorescent lighting of the windowless garage, it was Emma that leaned across the console and pulled her wife into a searing kiss. Regina had been teasing her mercilessly since they'd left the hospital over 2 hours ago, on the drive from into the other town she'd kept one hand on the wheel and one hand high on the blonde's thigh, her thumb stroking as they talked.

At the department store Regina had followed her into the dressing room and been very _helpful_ as she tried on jeans, her wife had teasingly bent down with every pair, seductively pulling them up her legs, the occasional brush against her swelling crotch as she buttoned and zipped the jeans. By the time they paid and left the store Emma was holding the shopping bag in front of herself and at the car she had pulled the hoodie she kept stashed in the trunk to tie around her waist, giving her wife a exasperated look as she artfully arranged the knotted sleeves to hide the now very obvious erection that strained against the fabric of her jeans, Regina just smiled innocently.

At the cafe Regina had gone to touch up her make-up and Emma had chosen a booth against the back wall and slid onto the bench seat along the wall, the blonde untied the hoodie from around her waist and set it aside, she'd started to soften with minimal uncomfortableness since her wife had mercifully left her alone on the drive over and the tabletop hid what was left of her erection, a waitress came by then and she ordered a coke for herself and an unsweet iced tea for Regina. Her wife emerged then from the bathroom and Emma groaned when she slid into booth right next to her instead of across from her, the brunette laid a warm hand on the tense thigh of her wife, the waitress brought their drinks and smiled at them. All during lunch Regina had kept one hand touching her, daintily eating her salad with one hand while the other played along the inseam of Emm'a jeans, occasional drifting further to scrape her nails across the seams at the apex of her thighs, just enough for Emma to feel it tingle across her swollen flesh. At one point going so far as to cup her as she sipped innocently from her glass of tea, Regina had smiled, as she massaged the turgid flesh encased in her wife's jeans, the brunette traced along the length of her, she did quite enjoy her wife's size.

It was those events that led them to where they were now, kissing desperately across the console of the Mercedes, locked away in their garage, in a smooth practiced motion Regina was pulling her dress to bunch over her hips and swing over the console to settle astride her wife's hips, they both groaned at the move, the brunette moaned, she could feel the hard length of her wife straining to be set free, her poor lover was probably pained, having been teased so mercilessly all day. The blonde groaned, she could feel the wet heat between her wife's thighs. Strong hands came up to rest on curvy hips, Emma groaned again when she met bare flesh, the whole time Regina had been teasing her today, she'd been without her panties, their kissing intensified as tongues met and swirled together, hips moved as one, grinding together pulling twin moans from them.

They both jumped when Regina's phone rang, the brunette sitting up too fast and hitting her head on the roof of the compact car, they laughed then and Emma pulled her back down into a hug before handing her the phone, "It's Dr. Hendricks," Regina breathed, nerves suddenly setting in. What if something had gone wrong with the spell? "Hello?" The brunette answered after accepting the call and placing the phone on speaker. "Regina?" Joann's voice came through, "I have the results for you and Emma, slow day down at the lab," still sitting astride Emma's lap, Regina entwined her free hand with Emma's. "Is Emma with you? The blonde said hello then, "Good, good. I'll try not to keep you too long, I'm sure there are things you guys would rather be doing," Regina rolled her eyes, she could practically hear the smirk in Joann's voice.

"Regina your test results are positive, you are ovulating, no problems there," a sigh of relief, "Emma, I'm happy to report that you have a very healthy sperm count," the blonde grinned proudly at that. "I have your blood tests back too and I am seeing some elevated levels in your body's natural testosterone levels, I'm not honestly surprised, it's not much and you may not notice a change but just keep an eye out for increased aggression, increased sex drive, you may see an increased appetite too," Regina made a noise at that, her wife already ate enough to rival their teenage son, though she tended to eat healthier these days. "It's nothing to worry about and the elevated levels shouldn't affect your appearance, I suspect it's a side effect of the spell being intended for reproduction," Joann set down the paper with their results and smiled into the phone.

"Now it's just a waiting game, don't be concerned if nothing happens this time, conception takes time, it may take several months for you to conceive, I've had couples with the same basic stats as you guys take a year even," Regina made a noise of malcontent at that and Emma comfortingly stroked her thumb across the back of her hand and squeezed, "Just relax and interact naturally, don't try to force things. I'll tell you what I tell all my couples trying to conceive, don't make it a job, have fun with it. _Engage_ as often as possible and it will happen when it's right," Emma snickered, their doctor had just told them have sex, frequently, Regina smacked at her shoulder to quiet her. "Oh and Regina?" Joann's voice came through with an amused lilt, "Yes?" Emma had started stroking her wifes hips and thighs again and her voice came out a little shaky. "Next time, I would appreciate it if you took your underwear with you," Joanna laughed then and ended the call.

"You left your underwear at the doctor's office?" Emma laughed. Regina's mouth opened and closed a few times, "I thought you had them!" Emma furrowed her brows, "Why would I have them?" An eye roll from her wife, "Emma, I can name five times that you've taken my underwear after sex," a beat, "this month!" her wife had the grace to smile sheepishly.

Regina laughed at the expression, "Regardless, we are sitting here and I'm not wearing anything under this dress," Emma groaned when her wife's hips starting moving against her, her erection hadn't gone away and was still throbbing to be released, she pulled her wife into a kiss then, rolling her hips and pressing herself tighter against the damp heat she could feel through the denim. Regina groaned into the kiss, the friction from the rough denim against her clit and dripping cunt was just the right side of intense. She ground her hips harder against the firm ridge of her wife's hard cock. Emma's hands came up and cupped her breasts, massaging them and pinching at her swollen nipples, "Hmm harder, Emma," the brunette requested of her wife, whimpering when the blonde complied, massaging harder and tugging at the stiff peaks. She had her hands firmly grasping Emma's broad shoulders for leverage and their foreheads pressed together as she rolled and ground against the firmness of her erection. Emma's hands moved up to the straps of her dress and pulled them down her shoulders, Regina pulled her arms through and the dress fell from her upper body bunching with the rest of it at her waist, Emma was pulled a blue lace bra cup down, sucking her nipple into her mouth, Regina whimpered and her hips sped up, moving frantically against her wife, Emma moved to her other breast, exposing it and sucking it into mouth, she rolled her tongue of the erect flesh, suddenly Regina was tensing and clutching Emma's head to her chest.

Emma felt a warmth seep into her jeans, a lot of warmth, she felt wetness then, soaking through her jeans and coating her cock and thighs, she pulled away "Did you just come?" She asked incredulously. Regina blushed and buried her face in Emma's neck panting, "Shut up, Emma," she mumbled against the sweaty flesh, her body relaxed and she sighed. "Fuck, that's sexy, babe," Emma groaned, her erection was borderline painful now.

Her wife was kissing her again and moaning, she could feel Emma's cock twitching and throbbing through her jeans, "Emma, God. Your cock, inside," Regina had pulled out of the kiss breathlessly and her hands were fumbling the with her belt and then the jeans, "Fuck, Emma! Fuck me!" A sound escaped Emma's throat when Regina reached into her jeans and snaked her hand through the fly of her briefs, her wife raised herself up to make room as she pulled her wife's erection out, a moan from someone then as Regina drug the tip through her still dripping cunt, coating her own clit with the silken pre-cum.

Emma clutched at her hips as the brunette lined her cock up to the place she most wanted to be, suddenly Emma's hands were pulling her down as her hips thrust up, burying all of her 8 inches inside, the extra lubrication from her first orgasm letting Emma slide all the way in. A scream left Regina's lips at the sudden fullness, "Oh fuck!" And then they were moving together, at a fast pace. Emma's hands gripping her wife's hips, pulling her down faster and faster while she thrust up into her harder and harder, Regina was making a noise somewhere between a sob and a moan every time and the windows were completely fogged at this point.

Emma groaned into the warm, sweaty neck when her wife's arms wrapped around her neck and as they clung desperately to each other while their hips continued the frantic pace, the tight, wet heat of her wife's cunt was tightening down drawing her in and it felt so good, Emma could feel herself tightening too, so close to coming inside her amazing wife. Then she was, thrusting sharply into the brunette with a possessive growl and pumping her full of hot cum, the arms around Regina's waist held her down against the firm body, forcing her to stay while her wife's strong hips and thighs ground up into her, depositing her passion inside her. Regina moaned and was coming atop her wife again, soaking her lap in ejaculate, her hips grinding down hard in counterpoint to Emma's movements, their movements forced Emma just that little bit deeper and Regina would swear she could feel her all the way in her stomach, another half sob, half moan left her and Regina was coming a third time, cum bursting from inside her and dripping down Emma's still clothed and already soaked body. They sat like that in front seat of the car, Emma's softening penis still inside, still clutching at each other, Regina shivering as aftershocks moved through her, Emma groaned and her thighs tensed every time her wife's internal muscles clenched around her in spasms, trying to stay inside, trying to get deeper.

Finally as their breathing stilled Regina lifted herself off of Emma, moaning when her wife's now flaccid penis slipped out of her and a trickle of cum followed after it, the brunette settled back down, laying against her wife, they were both laughing and holding each other close, "I don't think we've had sex in the car since you moved in, the month before the wedding," Regina was laughing again. Emma nodded against her in agreement, "So good, intense," Emma panted, grinned and waggled her eyebrows, "Wanna go inside now?" When her wife nodded Emma opened her door and helped a shaky legged Regina climb from the front seat, the blonde smirked when her wife pushed the dress past her hips and it fell around her ankles to the garage floor, leaving her standing there in only her modest heels and blue lace bra that was still pulled down to expose her breasts, "That sounds like a wonderful idea, my Knight," a wave of her hand and the interior of her car was back to it's pristine condition and she was sauntering past her wife and into the house, hips swaying as Emma tucked herself back into briefs but left her jeans open and snatched up the crumpled dress and followed her sinfully sexy wife inside.

When Emma stepped into their bedroom her clothes vanished from her body and Regina sat on the bed naked and one leg crossed over the other with a smirk on her face, the brunette held Emma's handcuffs dangling by one finger. When Regina had called her Knight, she was starting a game they didn't play very often. Emma was pretty sure it'd been less than five times in two years, it was a few steps above their Sheriff/Mayor role play and Regina was _always_ the Queen. "On your knees, Knight," Emma complied, falling to her knees and staring up at her Queen, her penis twitched, it was still soft from their time in the car but it was already hardening, preparing to please the beautiful Queen before her. "Come to me, Knight," Regina stood, her hands went to her hips and she stood legs spread and allowing Emma to see the wetness glistening between her hairless lips, Emma crossed the room on her knees, groaning aloud when she realized she could see traces of her semen where it had dripped from inside her wife.

Another smirk graced Regina's face as her knight stopped before her, head bowed in deference. "Very good, are you prepared to do anything your Queen asks of you, my Knight?" The brunette quirked an eyebrow then and raised the blonde's head with a finger under her chin. "Yes, My Queen, anything you desire, My Queen," Emma swallowed, her mouth was dry, so dry. Regina smirked again. As only she could, watching the movement as her wife shifted, amber eyes moved down to appreciate the blonde's glistening cock that had risen back to full hardness, "Very good, my Knight, give me your hands," her wife obediently complied and the brunette clamped the metal cuffs around her wrists and Regina was turning her by the finger under her chin and backing them up towards the nearest wall.

When Regina's back lightly bumped against the wall she lifted one leg and placed her foot on the blonde's shoulder, "You look thirsty, Knight. Make me come so that I might slate your thirst. Lick me!" and then she was pulling her in with the foot still perched on the strong shoulder, Regina thanked the yoga she'd been doing for the last year, it allowed her the flexibility to open herself up like this, the foot perched on her wife's shoulder while the blonde started to nuzzle into her slick folds, it left her wide open but let her keep a large amount of control, the brunette groaned when a warm tongue slid inside her and flickered back and forth, in and out. Hands buried in Emma's short blonde hair and kept her there, Regina starting to grind against the talented tongue, she tugged on the shaggy locks and starting rubbing herself against the warm tongue, moving her hips so that Emma was forced to lick her slit to clit repeatedly, "That's a good Knight, you make your Queen feel so good."

Emma struggled to remain upright, with her hands cuffed in front of her it was harder than it looked, especially when her Queen was practically fucking her mouth, not that Emma was complaining. Regina let her head fall back against the wall, she still clasped Emma's head in her hands and rolled her hips into the hot mouth, "Suck!" she demanded and her Knight instantly sucked her clit into her mouth, Regina rolled her hips harder against her wife's face, her orgasm was closing in and it wasn't to take much longer, her leg was starting to cramp from being stretched so high and tight, she dropped it, her knee resting on the strong shoulder now, she used it to pull Emma in tighter and then she was coming, gushing into her wife's mouth. Emma groaned and swallowed what she could, there was so much and some spilled from her mouth, trickling down her chin and dripping onto the floor, then she was being torn away from the delicious cunt, "Get on the bed, Knight!" Regina hauled her upwards then and shoved her across the room towards their king size bed, another well placed push and Emma was falling onto the large bed, her hands immediately pulled by an unseen force, the metal of the cuffs clanging against the metal frame of the headboard as her hands were restrained above her head.

Regina placed a knee on the mattress and then the other, then she was moving up Emma's muscled body, legs to either side of the blondes, metal clanged as Emma tugged at the cuffs and magical restraint, "Oh you're not going anywhere, my Knight," she settled astride the blonde's hips, Regina trailed a finger along her wife's cock where it lay hard and twitching against her lower stomach in a puddle of dripping pre-cum. "I'm going to ride you now, she lifted it and started stroking the firm flesh, "This is mine you know, you and your cock belong to me, my Knight," she rose up and sheathed Emma's cock all the way down to her base. She groaned and shifted her hips to settle the length and girth of her inside, Emma groaned and metal clanged again. Regina just sat there atop her, "You're not going to come until I say you can, do understand Knight?" Still not moving, the brunette tightened her internal muscles, squeezing the hard length inside her and Emma groaned, "Yes, my Queen!" Her hips bucked and a hand came around her throat, "None of that! This is about me and how I want you!" Emma gasped for breath, her face flushing as whatever blood was left in her head was trapped there, Regina released her throat and started rolling her hips, lifting and lowering.

Emma set her jaw, it took all of her willpower to just lay there and not meet her wife thrust for thrust. Regina's hand was on her chest, just below her clavicle and pushing firmly down. It kept Emma's breath short without choking her and didn't stand the same risk of harm as Regina bore down harder and harder, "I do wish I hadn't restrained you, Knight. Your fingers on my clit would be wonderful right now." Emma whimpered, "You could release me, my Queen?" the blonde offered hopefully. Regina laughed at that, "No, my Knight, I think my fingers will do nicely," the hand not pushing down on Emma's chest moved, down to where their bodies connected and she stroked her own clit, "I'm going to come now, can you restrain yourself, Knight? And not come until I allow you?" Emma nodded, "Good, my Knight," then she was coming, groaning and canting her hips forward so her orgasm exploded up Emma's abdomen and over her chest, misting her face, she kept just the tip of Emma's cock inside her as she continued to stroke her clit, more cum exploded from her, this time not quite reaching all the way to Emma's chest.

Emma whimpered again, Regina knew that when she came her entrance was the tightest part of her cunt, she knew that Emma's cockhead was the most sensitive when she was this worked up and even Regina would admit it was an evil trick, telling her wife she couldn't come and then making it so hard for her not to. Emma's hips moved, she couldn't stop them, but she managed to hold herself back from coming, her balls were so tight, she could feel them throbbing and she held her breath, tensing her entire body trying to hold back, Regina smirked and slid back down all the way panting. "Very good, my Knight," she purred breathlessly, Emma breathed again as the tightness abated just a little, until her Queen's hips started to move again and she was right back on the edge.

Regina raised up on her knees and spread her legs wider, leaving just the tip inside herself again, "Move! Fuck me, hard as you can," her voice came out with a little growl and Emma groaned, whenever they played Queen/Knight was when Regina demanded the hardest fucking. Hands still restrained to the headboard she moved her hips upwards, let them fall and raised up again, moving faster and faster until she was moving in a blur repeatedly burying herself in the tight cunt above her, her abdominals were burning with the exertion.

Regina palmed her own breasts, squeezing roughly, Emma's thrusts making them bounce as she moved faster between her tanned thighs,"You're not going fast enough! Is this really all you have to offer me, Knight!" Regina taunted, ignoring the fact that she was nearly breathless from the hard thrusts, she watched through hooded eyes that wanted desperately to close, watched and waited for her favorite part of this position, she squeezed her breasts tighter, eyes glued to the undulating, sweaty muscles of her wife's abdomen, she groaned then as it happened, Emma's defined six pack of muscles transformed under the exertion into an 8 pack of muscle definition, the position always worked her wife's core muscles so well that if she demanded it of her long enough the normally hidden definition popped. The brunette fell forward, hand around Emma's throat again, "Come!" She demanded and Emma was, before she'd even finished the word, buried deep inside her wife she came, pumping thick ropes inside. Regina dropped a hand back to her clit and massaged it, it took only a few strokes and she was coming again, gushing against her wife in a hot spurt, she fell against Emma's chest, completely spent.

She tiredly waved a hand and Emma's hands released from the headboard, the blonde's own magic activated to unlock them and Emma dropped the cuffs to the floor beside the bed, her arms coming to wrap around her wife's shuddering back. "So good, Em," Regina kissed at the salty skin of her wife's neck. "You're such a good Knight," hands rubbed over her back and Regina shivered as the motion and their cooling bodies left her feeling chilled. Emma pulled her up and kissed her, it was a deep kiss but didn't escalate further, their passion spent for the moment. "Anything for you, my Queen," she smiled, pulling away, "Nap time now?" Emma asked, already starting to drift off. Regina nodded against her chest, the brunette slid off then and pulled the blankets up around them, she snuggled into the muscled chest of her wife and followed her love into slumber.

Emma stirred from the bed, they lay just where they'd fallen asleep, a glance at the bedside clock, she groaned, they'd both been so exhausted from their active day with little sleep that they'd slept until 10pm, her stomach growled and her bladder protested, Regina moved, her head raising from her wife's chest, "I can hear your stomach from her, darling," she smiled softly. Emma grinned, "We worked up quite an appetite, before we slept for almost seven hours," the blonde took the time to appreciate her wife, her dark hair fell in waves around her face, it was mussed and tangled in places, the make-up she'd applied that morning was smudged and her lips were completely bare of the maroon lipstick she'd applied. "Seven hours? We're never going to sleep tonight," Regina groaned, rolling over and started to climb from the bed, "It was worth it though, I don't think I'm ever going to grow tired of you," she grinned at her wife, leaning back in to kiss the blonde. Emma sat up then and ran a hand through her short locks settling them back into some kind of order, "I hope not, you're kinda stuck with me for life, Mrs. Swan-Mills," Emma teased. Regina smiled softly at her wife, wrinkled her nose, "A shower I think, before dinner," the brunette moved towards the ensuite, following after her.

Regina was brushing her hair out, trying to get the tangles out before they climbed into the shower, she watched her wife in the mirror, Emma's back was to her as she stood over the toilet relieving her bladder, their life had certainly changed in the last 24 hours. They'd only just cast the spell a little over 24 hours ago and already so much had changed, they were actually trying to get pregnant, what had just been a pipe dream four months ago, when they'd first started talking about more kids, was now a reality. Arms came around her and Emma pressed against her back as she reached around her wife to wash her hands, "You could ask me to move," Regina teased. Emma grinned and after finishing, wrapped her arms around her wife's waist, "But this is so much better." The brunette shivered as the blonde's cold wet hands covered her skin, "Go start the shower darling," she pushed Emma back with her ass, laughing when she pulled away and teasingly gave the round ass a light smack and moved to turn the shower on.

They managed to keep the shower just that, a shower, and moved into the bedroom, "How about I make some grilled cheese and you pick out a movie?" Regina offered as she rubbed lotion into her legs after their shower. Emma pulled on a pair of cotton pajama pants, forgoing her briefs, "That sounds amazing!" she watched as her wife's hands moved up past her knees, massaging the lotion into tanned thighs, her penis twitched, Emma grinned, her wife never failed to turn her on, but she was noticing it more now that she had the sensitive and obvious indicator, "You know, instead of a movie, we could just bring dinner back up here and," Regina cut her off then, "Honestly darling, I'm still very tender, we've had a very _active_ day." She moved her lotioning up to her smooth, flat stomach, "I think I need a brief respite from sex," she laughed at the brief pout Emma tried to hide, "Go pick a movie, darling. I'll be down in a minute." Emma grabbed a tank top and kissed her wife, "Just a movie sounds great, babe," she pulled the tank top over her head and headed out of the room.

When Regina entered the living room 20 minutes later with a plate of four pepperjack grilled cheese, Emma's favorite, and a glass of water for herself, her wife was on the couch sipping on a beer, the menu screen for The Proposal was looping on the screen, it was Regina's favorite romantic comedy, not that she'd ever be admitting that to anyone, and her wife knew it. They settled in to watch as Emma hit play and snagged a sandwich, half an hour later and Emma had polished off 2 and half sandwiches, Regina had finished her one a half sandwiches as well and they were comfortably ensconced in each other's arms. They lay along the sofa, Emma spooned behind her wife with arm wrapped around her waist resting underneath the loose t-shirt her wife wore, softly stroking the warm skin of her lower abdomen. Regina entwined their fingers and sighed into the relaxing touch as Emma continued stroking, both imaging the possibilities their future held.

Regina moved around the kitchen gracefully, she wore only her white silk robe, she felt content and well rested, she had bacon going and had just finished whisking a bowl of eggs, milk, salt and pepper, it was 11am on Sunday, Emma had stepped out for a run, since she'd neglected taking one the last few days, she'd been gone 20 minutes now and Regina expected her back soon. The brunette inhaled the scent of her coffee and sighed, besides cutting alcohol out of her diet she'd also started restricting her coffee to one cup a day, so far she missed the coffee more than she did the one glass of wine she frequently had with dinner, she leaned against the counter, sipping the warm liquid. The front door opened and she moved to flip the bacon in the skillet, she was just setting the tongs aside when strong arms wrapped around her, a hand moved her hair to the side and lips kissed her neck, Regina sighed, leaning her head to the side, giving her wife more room to nibble and suck lightly at her skin, she shivered and set her coffee down, "Good run?" she asked, turning in Emma's arms and wrapping her arms around the sweaty neck of her wife, she loved post run Emma, muscles popping and skin glistening with a clean sweat, the brunette felt her cunt clench and wetness gathered, she was definitely feeling mostly recovered from their vigorous activities the day before

The blonde made a face, "Yeah, it felt a little weird at first though, everything jiggling down there," Regina smiled at the awkward face her wife made, "But I got used to it after about a mile." Another smile graced her wife's full lips then, the brunette shivered as Emma's sweaty body pressed against hers, when the blonde pulled in tighter. Regina pulled her into a kiss, deepening it when she felt her wife respond eagerly to the lips moving against her own, "How long on food?" Emma asked as her cock started to harden and she lowered her head and sucked lightly at Regina's pulse point, with a long groan the brunette pulled away, turned the stove off and pulled the pan from the burner, turning back she pulled her wife into another deep kiss, "We've got time."

Hands moved to Regina's ass as the blonde resumed their kiss, tongue probing at plump lips and delving inside to flick against the warm muscle of her wife's. They moved as one towards the kitchen table, they stumbled a few times as their legs tangled, Emma pulled away when they bumped into the glass table, "How are you feeling?" Her meaning clear when she pulled her wife tight against her, letting her feel the hard ridge of her cock inside in her athletic shorts. Regina groaned, rubbing her body against the her wife's muscled one and the hard cock at her apex, "I'm good, maybe not anything too vigorous, though?" Emma nodded and lifted the brunette up onto the table, she tugged at the belt of her wife's robe and the silk fabric fell open, revealing her wife's tanned body and slick center, their kiss resumed as Regina's legs wrapped around her waist and Emma rocked against her, the firm length of her pressed against the warm heat of the other woman's cunt.

Regina moaned into the kiss as Emma's rocking stimulated her clit and she grew wetter, the kiss paused as she pulled the lycra tank top and sports bra over her wife's blonde head and then they were kissing again. Emma's hands were on her breasts, a gentle caress that turned into a firm massage as her wife's mouth travelled down her jaw, sucking and licking at her neck, a pause as Emma sucked at her flesh marking her, "Damn it, Emma," Regina groaned and held her in place against her neck despite her protest as her wife left another mark on her skin.

Emma was sliding to the floor on her knees, spreading the brunette's legs and sucking hard at the skin of her inner thighs. Her hands tangled in the short blonde hair between her legs, trying to guide the licking, sucking and nibbling further towards her wet pussy, Emma resisted wanting to build her wife up slowly. She let her wife think she won but just as Emma was about suck in her swollen clit she pulled away, moving to suck, lick and nibble at the opposite thigh. Regina groaned then, "Fuck, Emma!" The frustration in the brunettes voice made Emma smile against the tanned flesh, she moved up the tan stomach, teasing at the shallow belly button, flicking and rimming the sensitive skin, Regina's hips bucked into the stimulation and then in one smooth motion Emma was down again and sucking her in, pulling her clit into her mouth. Regina cried out, hips canting and hands holding the blonde head to her slick flesh. Emma flickered her tongue, just across the tip, the combination of firm sucks and light teasing across the hard flesh had Regina moaning solidly and her hips rolling, she was close to coming, to exploding in her wife's mouth.

Then Emma was standing and kissing her again, pressed tightly against her and rolling her hips and covered erection against her wife's soaking cunt. Regina's hand came down and fumbled with the athletic shorts and briefs, shoving both halfway down the blonde's thighs, her hand wrapped around the hard cock and started stroking her, gathered wetness from her own cunt and went back to stroking her, smoothly now, stroking down to her base and back to her tip. Emma groaned, her hips moving, thrusting into her wife's hand, every thrust bringing her cock against the wet cunt entrance, but not quite inside. Regina released her and stood turning around she shrugged the white silk robe off her shoulders and letting it pool between them, she was bending over then, forearms on the glass of the table, "Fuck me, Emma," she rolled her hips back, seeking the hardness of her wife's cock.

Emma was moving forward, pushing her legs further apart and and sliding her tip just inside, "Hard or soft? Fast or slow?" She held herself back, knowing her wife was still a bit sore, just softly thrusting her tip in and out, "Fast and soft," Regina moaned her hips rolling again trying to take more in, It took a lot of concentration but Emma complied, thrusting most of the way in before pulling back out and then back in, she kept herself from thrusting all the way in and focused on moving hips faster and faster. Regina laid her forehead on her crossed forearms and let herself surrender to the sensations, Emma's fast, short thrusts causing a friction to build up inside her, whenever Emma took her like this is, it was harder for her to sense her orgasm before it overtook her, often swarming over her. Minutes passed, the blonde gripped her wife's hips, keeping her movements fast and shallow, her hips pumped faster, she was getting close, seconds from coming inside her wife.

Many things happened then, Regina came gloriously, gushing all over Emma and the floor of the kitchen, Emma buried herself inside and hot cum exploded into her wife's dripping cunt and the doorbell rang through the house. "Shit!" Emma tried, she really did, to stop her hips, but they kept pumping moving and pumping into Regina's clenching pussy as the doorbell rang again.

"Emma!? Regina!?" They heard the voice shout through the door, "Are you guys home?" A knock then, "Hello?"

"Fuck! God Damn it!" Regina pushed at her, she yanked her robe off the floor and stalked to towards the door. "You can't answer the door like that!" Emma called after her, struggling to pull her briefs and shorts back up. "She's your mother, Emma. She. Has. A. Key!" She yelled back as she yanked the front door open, "What?!" She barked.

Snow jumped back, "Uhh, Henry forgot his science book…" Snow trailed off as she took in her daughter in law's appearance, mussed hair and barely secured robe that exposed way too much skin for the short haired woman's comfort. "I was uhh, picking up lunch from Granny's and he wanted me to pick it up…" she trailed off again when eyes got stuck on Regina's neck and vibrant hickies that covered it.

Regina tensed suddenly, her body had started to relax from the orgasm she'd been in the middle of and she shivered when she felt Emma's semen start drip from her and run thickly down her thighs. She clenched them together and flushed beet red, no matter how much she had hated the other woman in a previous life she did not want her to see her daughters cum running down her leg, to say nothing of the awkward conversation that would entail afterwards ,about why Emma was producing semen. Regina flung a hand out trying to appear relaxed as she clenched inside trying to hold the rest inside herself, Henry's forgotten book appeared in her hand and she thrust it towards the flustered woman on their porch, she had about two seconds before Snow would see the evidence of their morning, if she paid attention.

Snow seemed pretty insistent on not looking at her already flustered enough, "Here, goodbye, Snow!" And she was slamming the door closed, "'K, thanks!" came her mother in law's muffled voice. Regina let her head fall against the closed door and sighed, finally letting her body relax again, strong arms wrapped around her as the cum finally made it past the hem of her robe and became visible, a face buried in her neck and Emma's body shook against hers. "It's not funny, Emma Swan-Mills!" Her wife insisted, turning around, "Your mother was about two seconds from seeing this," she twitched her robe aside and more obviously displayed the creamy white substance that had trickled down her thighs. Emma groaned at the sight, "Not gonna lie though, that's kinda hot," Emma's arms were around her again, "I did that," she kissed her then, pushing her back against the door and Regina could feel her wife's already hard cock, seemed Emma had not had enough of her yet either.

Regina groaned, she had been frustrated just a second ago, between being embarrassed about being caught more less in the act and being cranky at having her orgasm cut off midway, but now it was all fine as Emma pulled a tanned leg around her waist and moved to her neck, Regina reached down to pull her shorts and briefs down again determined this time to finish completely.


	7. Chapter 7

**T/W: This chapter sucks. I killed three people. I would like there to remain some level of suspense as this is still a work of fiction and I am going to leave the warnings at those, people die, violently, if any of these have the potential to trigger you, don't read past the first section.**

 **Chapter 7**

Monday morning came and the alarm was blaring at 6:15, Emma stirred awake as Regina turned the alarm off, rolling onto her back the blonde rubbed at her eyes with a groan, the bed shifted and her wife laughed, "Why hello there Mrs. Swan-Mills," and a finger playfully pushed at the erection that tented the blanket. Emma groaned, "I don't even feel aroused!" Regina pushed the blanket down past Emma hips and let a hand drift over the front of the baggy cotton pajama pants her wife had worn to bed, the blonde swallowed, "Ok, maybe a little aroused."

Her wife laughed, "Welcome to "morning wood", darling," her hand slipped through fly hole of her pants and stroked the firm flesh inside. Emma's hips tensed and she groaned, "Do we have time?" she asked, sighing as Regina kept her movements slow and almost teasingly soft. "About 45 minutes, since Henry's still at your parents," the brunette removed her hand and helped Emma slide the pants down her hips and off her legs, her erection springing free and slapping lightly against her belly. Emma had observed early on in their relationship that morning sex with Regina was an almost spiritual experience, when they both were still just a little sleepy and their movements were slow and easy, undemanding and languid.

Regina settled a leg over her wife's thigh and kissed her, tongue sliding out and into the warm cavern of the blondes mouth, Emma settled a hand on the brunette's hip and moved with the kiss, letting their tongues meet and tangle, gently thrusting and slowly stroking against each other, Regina shifted and was kissing her jaw, her neck, sucking lightly and flickering her tongue along the beating pulse in her wife's neck. A languid groan left Emma's lips and her body did that tensing, breathless thing, where it felt like her stomach was shivering, it did that sometimes when their passion was so great, when the love and pleasure was just too much for her. Both her hands went to Regina's back as the brunette slid over and settled between her thighs, her erection pressed tightly between them. The brunette was kissing her chest, tracing the muscles there and sucking along top of her breast, Emma sighed out a moan as her wife took in a nipple and applied a light suck that almost felt non existent.

Regina palmed her other breast and slowly massaged it firmly, nails scratched softly at the sensitive flesh, before the brunette switched breasts, sucking gently on the neglected nipple and palming the other. Emma arched beneath her when a tongue flicked against her nipple this time, Regina moaned into the swollen flesh as she felt her wife tensing and arching up tighter against her. She could feel the slick pre-cum from her wife's erection sliding between them. She moved down further kissing and sucking at Emma's flesh, she reverently kissed the defined muscles of her wife's abdomen, licking and sucking, tracing the etched furrows as she went, Emma was groaning above her, eyes closed, head back as she writhed with the low heat coursing through her blood, a fine sheen of sweat had broken out along her body and her breath came in soft pants.

Regina traced around the indent of her belly button, slipping inside and thrusting repeatedly, hips bucked and Regina groaned into her ministrations feeling her wife's hardness pressed tightly between her breasts. She pulled away, a soft sound of need passed her lips when she glanced down and her chest, stomach and Emma's lower abdomen were coated in the thick lubrication of Emma's pre-cum. A glance up at her wife and Regina was lowering her head, using her tongue to trace along her cockhead, just where the mushroom head meet the shaft. She licked up small distance until she reached the tip and flicked at the bead of pre-cum there.

She flicked her tongue a few times, lifted the heavy shaft with a hand and softly sucked just the tip inside. Emma tensed as her wife enveloped her slowly, taking her in, the soft suction retreating and advancing at slow pace, the blonde moved her hands to wife's head and burrowed her fingers in the thick, long locks of dark hair, she wasn't holding or demanding, just resting her hands there. She needed the connection to her wife in that moment. Regina nosed against her abdomen as she finally took all of Emma's length into her warm mouth and down her throat. She pulled away, just as slowly she'd gone down, once the shaft had left her mouth with a pop she reverently kissed and licked her way down the underside of her wife's hard shaft, then up the right side and down the left, up the underside and took the cockhead back in, her head bobbing softly as she took all of Emma again. She repeated her ministrations several times, returning to deepthroat her wife after each round of attention.

Emma was pulling at her then, forcing her up her body and kissing her passionately, both women moaning into the other, the blonde rolled them and Regina was beneath her. Emma reverently kissed down her body, stopping to worship the more sensitive areas as she went, the underside of a breast, the skin between ribs, the space where hard bone gave way to soft flesh. The curve of a hip and the hollow of a joint, Regina arched and a noise escaped from somewhere deep inside when Emma's tongue traced along her lips, "Oh, Emma," a whisper from her lips as her wife's tongue parted her and slid into her hot cavern. The firm tongue thrust into her, again and again, hips moved slowly, languidly as Regina indulged in the wonderful sensation, the tongue moved to the underside of her clit then and moved back and forth over her. Not directly on her hard clit and it felt so good when the tongue started circling slowly, lapping around her, time and again. Regina tugged at her then, "Inside, baby," she pleaded pulling Emma up, the blonde groaned, her wife only called her that in moments of vulnerability like this, when their passion was great and they were in the throes of it.

Emma moved up the small, trim body below her and settled herself in the warm, wet cradle of her wife's thighs. They were kissing then, bodies moving in a languid rhythm against the other, a easy grind that stimulated their wet and hard flesh. Emma slid her arms under Regina's shoulders and lifted her hips. Their kiss continued, tongues stroking and tangling, in a smooth motion borne of the passion and synchronicity their shared. Their hips moved together and Emma slid in, moving slowly until their hips meet and she was buried fully inside, Regina pulled out of the kiss, "Oh, God!" The brunette softly gasped out, the breath leaving her and she clutched the sweaty back of her wife. They stayed like that for long moments, Emma buried inside her but not moving, their arms wrapped around each other and faces buried in necks, "I love you," Regina's soft husky voice came out and her eyes sheened with moisture from the heavy moment.

Emma's hips started moving then, a soft, gentle thrusting motion, not even pulling herself halfway out before sliding back in, "Now and always," she groaned into the sweaty neck of her wife. Regina's hips rolled up to meet her easy thrusts, she rested her calfs against the backs of Emma's thighs and her hands came down to palm and massage her wife's firm ass as the hard cock moved inside of her. Their movements stayed slow and measured, bodies undulating against each other, soft moans and gasps escaped into the room. They pulled apart and were kissing again, bodies picking up speed as the intense passion grew.

Regina sucked on the tongue that swept inside, her body arching as her orgasm started to build to a crescendo. A breathless whimper left her mouth as she released Emma's tongue, their eyes locked and the sweat of their bodies mixed, their bodies moved faster and their eyes remained locked. Emma's jaw clenched, she was very close to coming and could tell by the way her wife was clenching around her that she was too. "Oh, God, baby," Regina's gasped out breathless, her body arching deeply, "I'm coming!" The brunette sobbed out, tensing as her eyes finally broke eye contact as they slipped closed, ejaculate left her on a soft gush and tears leaked from her tightly closed eyes.

Emma groaned deeply, thrusting once, twice more and she was pumping into her wife, emptying inside her, she buried her face in Regina's neck and her hips just kept pumping, hips moving softly into and against her wife. It felt like she just kept producing more cum, every time she thought she was done Regina's cunt would spasm again, milking more out of her. Their movements slowed finally, breath easing into normalcy, Emma pulled out when her penis had mostly softened completely and rolled onto her back, her wife slid into her arms and rested against her chest, the blonde wrapped her arms around the brunette and glanced at the clock, "Shit, babe it's 7:30." Regina moaned, her body remaining lax, "We'll be late, we're the bosses anyway," she sighed and moved get up, "Shower with me?" she held out a hand to her muscular wife as she made the invitation. She didn't mean to continue their love making, only that she didn't want to leave her wife's side yet, not after the intense time they had just shared. Emma took her hand and climbed from the bed, following her brunette wife into the ensuite.

Elizabeth stared at her reflection, it was almost time to leave for school, but she wouldn't be going to school that day. She heard her brother yelling. Mother had told them last night that father wasn't coming home, not for a long while. And that when he did, he wasn't coming back here, she wouldn't let him. Her days without him had been a healing process for her and after a long talk with the elder woman who owned the diner she had realized that she didn't need him and neither did they, Mother would be starting work at the diner on Wednesday. Thomas had lost it, yelling and crying, throwing and breaking things.

After he'd hit mother with one of the glasses he'd thrown and it had sliced open the skin of her forehead, he'd just stared. The house quiet as they all watched each other. He'd watched the blood slowly trickle from his mother's head, running down and across a pale cheek, over her chin and dripping onto the fabric of the dress she wore. Finally he was in motion again, he stormed out of the room, into his father's room and slammed the door.

He stayed there, all night, no noise leaving the room until an hour ago, when the sound of shattering glass jerked them both awake, minutes passed and all was quiet. Then she heard the door to her parents bedroom slam open and Thomas was yelling, blaming their mother for everything, telling her that if she'd been good enough father wouldn't have had to punish her, wouldn't always be angry and he'd still be here. Elizabeth had peeked through the crack of the door and seen Thomas clutching one of father's pistols, he had it pointed at mother and the look of hatred on his face terrified her.

She softly clicked the door shut, heart pounding, she moved to her backpack, where she'd packed it the day before, she pulled out the school issued iPad and accessed the phone function, father hadn't known it did that, and placed a call, spoke softly into the tablet before ending the call. She slipped back to her door, cracked it open and after checking down both sides of the hallway she moved out into the cool air and down two doors until she could duck safely into the bathroom. That's where she was now, staring at her reflection, listening to Thomas yelling at mother.

Still she stared. She smiled softly at her reflection, it would be over soon and then she could be done, her eyes drifted down to the towel that lay on the side of the sink. She picked it up and unrolled it, finally the small blade that she'd taken from father's shop months ago fell into her palm. It was stained brown in places where her blood had dried, footsteps stomped down the hall, she heard her bedroom door slam open, Thomas called her name, she looked into the mirror, she looked into herself.

The doorknob rattled, "Elizabeth! You come out here, right now!" Thomas screamed through the door, jerking on it again. It creaked as he threw his shoulder at it, at 12 he was big for his age, but he was still 12 and the door held. Elizabeth smiled at her reflection and a look of peace and complete tranquility came over her then.

The door creaked again, a crunch sounded and a long crack appeared in the center of it. Her heart slowed as she calmed, she brought the blade to her wrist, another crack, she slipped the blade beneath her skin. He screamed again and she pulled the blade through her flesh, rending it open. She passed the blade into her other hand and brought it to the other wrist, the door cracked again. He was almost through, but it didn't matter, not anymore, she was almost free, the blade pushed into her skin again and she started to feel light headed. She thought she should sit down, so she did, against the wall her back slid and she thumped onto the cold tile of the floor, eyes slipping closed as the door finally crashed open.

Emma strolled into the station at almost 9am, she had a grin on her face and she whistled out of tune but happily, Ruby looked up as she entered, grinning at her friends happiness, "Someone got some last night," a glance at the clock, "Or this morning, it would appear," she teased her friend, frowning when the station phone rang. Emma just smirked and headed into her office, leaving Ruby to field the call, she'd tell her if the Sheriff was needed.

"Storybrooke Sheriff's Department, this is Deputy Lucas, how can I assist you today?" Ruby greeted with the standard answer Emma asked of her deputies. "Good morning, Deputy Lucas, this is Elizabeth Henderson, at 339 McCormick Drive," the girl's voice came through calmy, almost eerily so and Ruby shivered, unnerved at the tone, "My brother is about to kill my mother and I think that you should be here. I need to go now, I'm going to take my own life," a dial tone sounded then as the girl hung up. "EMMA! We need to go NOW!" Ruby was up and moving, duty belt slinging around her waist. Emma asked no questions, just raced out of her office, duty belt slinging around her waist too. "339 McCormick!" Ruby called as they slid into Emma's faster patrol truck. Emma's blood ran cold as a sense of dread pulsed through her.

The Frontier sped through Storybrooke with lights and sirens going full out, Emma swung it right on McCormick. It was a 5 mile drive into rural Storybrooke before they would arrive at the Hendersons and Emma floored the V8 while Ruby passed on what Elizabeth had said over the phone, "Should I call David in?" she asked grabbing at the dash as they flew over a hill, the truck catching a little bit of air. "Call him, but just tell him to sit tight. He's 12, I think we can handle him," Emma said as she slid them around a corner. A mile out, Emma killed the siren and lights and slowed to a normal speed, she would later recount that all time seemed to slow from that moment on.

Emma pulled the truck to stop half way up the Henderson's driveway, 100 yards from the house, hands on their sidearms. The two of them slipped from the truck, staying behind the open doors, watching for any signs of disturbance. Emma scanned the front door, the ground around the porch, both sides of the house. Nothing. No noise. No movement, nothing. The hair on the back of Ruby's neck prickled, a hawk screamed overhead. They shared eye contact through the cab of the truck and together they left the cover of it provided, they were halfway to the door when it slammed open. Emma pulled her gun and crouched, Ruby a second behind her. Selena Henderson preceded her son onto the porch and then into the yard, his hand locked tightly around his mother's bicep, her 5'4" covered his 5'3" body completely. His head canted to the side, so he could see them. Emma's blood chilled, he had a gun, a shiny silver automatic, probably a 9mm, "Stay away!" Thomas screamed across the 50 yards, he waved the gun at them.

Emma and Ruby tensed, hands clenching around their own raised guns, "What's wrong, Thomas?" Emma tried to keep her voice steady, she really did, she failed, he was 12, she was holding a gun on a 12 year old. Her hands were steady, as she stared down the barrel of her gun and into his, she was grateful for that.

"My father is gone! It's all because of her!" He shook his mother then, pressing the gun into her side, "Elizabeth's too! All she had do was be good, all any of us had to do was wait for father!" He was pissed, everything father had done for the ungrateful woman, and she was just going to leave him in his time of need. Now the damn police were here, probably his sisters doing, no matter she had taken care of herself, just like a coward, just like all women. Father was right, they had one use and weren't very good at that. He decided in that moment that he was done with them. He was done listening to them and putting up with their shit. They were just a bunch women, easily handled for him, a burgeoning young man.

Emma felt her stomach drop out of her body, it felt that way at least, as she watched, feeling frozen in time, as Thomas shoved his mother away from himself and pulled the trigger. Selena dropped like a heavy sack, the bullet traveling straight through her head. Thomas turned towards them, gun out stretched as he walked towards them, a smile on his face, his blood spattered face, as he walked towards them. Both Emma and Ruby screamed for him to drop it, to not come any further, a gun fired. Emma felt searing pain lance through her thigh and she went down on one knee, white hot heat concentrated in her leg and she gripped it tightly, trying to hold her blood in, there was a lot of it, she dimly remembered reading somewhere that leg wounds could be the silent killer, people tended to not pay them serious enough attention, not Emma Swan-Mills, she clamped her hands down tighter as more blood seeped from her..

Thomas was still moving, still walking towards them, gun still out, what could only be described as an evil smile on his face as he watched the dyke Sheriff fall. The gun fired again, he frowned, he hadn't pulled the trigger, he looked down at the gun in his hand, stared at it as his brow furrowed, his chest hurt, that was odd, he was fine a second ago. He was so close to being done with the women. He stopped walking, just 10 yards from them, he felt tired, he fell to his knees, the gun suddenly felt heavy, really heavy, he dropped it, followed the gun's path to the ground and his eyes stopped when they landed on the spreading blood across his chest, weird. Lancing pain ripped through him, his head shot up, looking at the women. The other one, the tall one, her gun was still up, a trail of smoke looping away from the barrel, her hands shook, the bitch had shot him! Shot him before he had the chance to kill her too. At least he got mother and the Sheriff. He wondered if he could count his sister too? He felt so weak now, maybe he'd just lay down for a little while, sure, he could finish when he woke up, take care of that deputy then. Movement to the side, he looked over as he started to fall, no, no, no, Sheriff Dyke was moving, she was still alive, he failed.

Ruby watched as the small body fell forward, on top of the handgun, her hands were shaking so bad, she'd shot him, killed him, he was 12! "Emma?" Her voice was shaky, her hands lowered and she turned towards her friend. Life seemed to fall back into normal speed then and she holstered her weapon and made it to Emma's side, "Just hang on, Emma!" She fell to her knees beside her friend, Ruby called into her shoulder mic, yelling for a medic, for help, for anything, she ripped her own shirt open and off pressing it to the wound on the blonde's leg, blood was steadily pumping out. Everything had gone to such shit, Selena was dead, Thomas was dead, Elizabeth was probably gone too. God she'd shot Thomas, a 12 year old, water dripped onto her hands, fuck now it was raining! Her vision started to blur, "Ruby, Ruby it's ok," Emma's steady voice crashed through her whirling mind. Emma was shot, was practically bleeding out into her uniform shirt and she sounded so calm, "It's ok, help will be here soon, I'll be ok. It's going to be ok, you don't have to cry, you did what you had to do," Emma's hand covered hers then, holding the shirt in place, "wipe your face, Ruby."

The tall brunette rubbed at her face, huh, she was crying, tears streaming down her face, her vision cleared and she clamped down on her tears, conscious of them now. "Call Regina, need her to meet us, make sure she call's Dr. Hendricks." Emma was starting to weaken now, her voice slurring in places and she was asking for their OBGYN, that was weird. Her friend grabbed her hand then, "I'm about to lose consciousness, you're going to have to hold the pressure now," Emma's hands relaxed and Ruby quickly pushed into the now saturated fabric of her shirt. "Tell, 'Gina," she started to say.

"NO! Don't you dare, Emma Swan!" Ruby practically screamed at her.

Emma squeezed her hand and forced her eyes open wide, "Tel., Regina," her voice was emphatic this time and Ruby nodded, "Tell her…" Emma's voice was soft and her eyes started to droop, she could hear the sirens, rapidly approaching.

"Tell her...Now and always," and then she was unconscious.

Someone knocked at Regina's door, she glanced at the clock, 10am, too early to be Emma for lunch and they'd only been apart a little over an hour, it was odd that Linda hadn't buzzed her to let her know someone was here to see her. She shrugged and stood, opening the door she found David standing there, "David, what can I do…." her voice trailed off as she took in his face, the same expressive eyes as his daughter, "David, no. No," she was backing away, arms outstretched as though that could ward off what he had to say, her legs felt like they were going to fail her, she needed to sit down, she was falling then and David rushed in catch her. "She's alive," his arms came around her and held her up as she collapsed against his chest, "Regina, she's alive, she's been shot, but she's alive," he held her close as sobs wracked her body. Their morning had been so perfect, so peaceful and quiet, "I need to see her," she pulled out of his embrace then, her tears drying as she straightened and wiped them away. She could do this. She could be strong.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hang in there with me, this a longer than normal author's note.**

 **RedBeauty make an appearance in this chapter, I've planned for them from the start, not sure how much will actually focus on them, as this is a SwanQueen story, but they will be supporting characters and will be around.**

 **Chapter 8**

What happened, David?" Regina questioned as they rematerialized outside the hospital in a cloud of lilac smoke, he'd been against traveling that way at first but she'd insisted and he quickly acquiesced, not wanting be left behind. They had materialized in the fire lane and he lept over the curb after her, he had to jog to keep up with his smaller daughter-in-law as the brunette moved faster than she ought to have been able in her 4 inch heels. As he was giving her the basic rundown on what happened, they were greeted by a blonde, female doctor, "She's fine, Regina. They're patching her up right now, she did lose a lot of blood and she is unconscious, but they transfused her and they expect her to wake up soon. Do you hear me? No lasting damage, through and through, she's fine. Most likely you can take her home late today, early tomorrow," Joann moved away and pointed to the corner, where Ruby sat, "She had Deputy Lucas contact me, I met the trauma team here, I was able to inform them of her special condition," Dr. Hendricks kept her words vague, unsure how much the blonde's parents knew about Emma's temporary anatomy, "As soon as they finish stabilizing her, they're going to come get you so you can go see her." Regina sagged with relief, ignoring the tears that fell steadily down her face, she turned towards David as fury took over her features, "Why were they there alone!?" Regina growled at a nurse that tried to usher them into a private side room, a glance around the room at the faces staring back at her in fear and she let the woman lead them into the room. She was pacing as soon as the door closed, waiting for his answer, after throwing up a basic silencing spell.

"Emma thought they could handle the problem! He was 12!" David shouted after the magic silenced the room, his daughter was injured and he was not in the mood to be shouted at by her wife. "It didn't matter though, as soon as Ruby called me I dressed and headed their way, I got there seconds after it ended," his voice was quieter as he made his admission. Regina stormed from one end of the small room to the other, magic swirled around her small frame in dark purple wisps, when she turned to face him he shivered, her eyes raged with a purple swirl, "Why were there guns still in the house?" Her voice was calm now and honestly he preferred the yelling, "We'd taken Henderson out! Removed the threat, we had no reason to remove them!" He scrubbed at his face with a roughened palm, he knew he was still more or less yelling, but damnit how else was he supposed to interact with this version of his daughter-in-law? "It was her property, Regina! We don't make a habit of removing domestic abuse victims property!"

She stalked towards him, she knew all these things in her head, she did, but still, "You are her father! Where were you?" She was hardly a foot from him and shouting again, he shoved aside the pain her words caused and channeled it into his own anger, "Me!? You're her wife! You should be with her, you should be back there! Healing her!" Her place was with her wife, not railing at him.

"I CAN'T!"

The admission cost her and she broke, the swirling purple faded and tears streamed down her face, she collapsed against him as David's ams came around her and he was stunned into silence. He held her as she sobbed, finding himself in a position he never thought possible, he soothed her as best he could, rubbing her heaving back and holding his own tears back as he felt her's seep through his uniform shirt as she clung to it, to him.

Minutes passed and she pulled away, wiping at her eyes and clearing away the running mascara with a finger, "We have an agreement in place, I can't heal her unless it's actually life threatening, maybe if I'd not already spoken with Joann I could excuse it, but I can't," the brunette collapsed into one of the chairs. David sat next her and pushed the box of kleenex across the table to her, "I don't understand, Regina?" She sighed and plucked a tissue from the box, blew her nose and looked up at him with red rimmed eyes, "When we first realized we had True Love," he started at that, sure the whole town suspected, but they had never actually said it aloud, "We agreed that it wouldn't rule us, we wouldn't let it be the reason we were together or the reason we stayed together. All of us, you, Snow, myself and Emma more or less, we might all be from the same land, but we grew up in vastly different worlds, David," she paused to wipe at her eyes, "In the world her and I grew up in, love doesn't just happen and you can't always trust it, we didn't want to be chained by the mythos of it, so we set a few rules for each other in place."

David sat and listened, but a part of him was still lost, "Most are irrelevant here, however one is, as two magical beings, we have many abilities tied into True Love that even you and Snow don't share, one of those, yes, is healing magic. I am far more comfortable with magic than I suspect Emma ever will be, infuriating woman won't even take the time to learn the most basic self healing spell, learning to heal others though? Damned, Savior," Regina muttered the last, she paused for a moment and with a flick of her wrist a pitcher of water and two glasses appeared, "I tend to use magic far more cavalierly then she, a product of my youth I suspect," Regina poured them each a glass and she sipped at hers, "We agreed that unless it was life threatening, we would not tap into our magic and heal the other, like I said if I hadn't already spoken to Joann, I would have no problems storming back there and healing her, but I won't break my word to her, David. I won't."

He blinked at her, processing the information she'd just given him, finally his brain caught up, "She's injured! You're her wife, you can do something!" His voice was raised again, he wasn't yelling but it wasn't his normal voice either. She sighed, "You think I don't want to?! I do, desperately, but I won't defy her wishes, she doesn't want to rely on magic to fix her. She doesn't want to feel like she has no consequences to life, for her it's no different then someone relying on pain medication, it's the same damn reason she refuses to use magic on non-magical calls and vice-versa, she's too damned determined to be as "normal" as she can be, normal to her at least and I'll be damned if I don't love her more for it, in the same breath that I am terrified for her," that admission cost her something deep down, David started to open his mouth in protest but she held up a hand to forestall him, "Do you have any medical mandates written out for Snow? So if anything happens to you she knows your wishes?" He paused and deflated, he knew where this was going, "Yes, of course, living here, doing what I do, of course," they may have all been from the Enchanted Forest once, but the longer they lived in this world, the more they were adapting to a life that fit within it.

"It's no different, David. Her directives to me and me to her are that unless it's life threatening, we are not to interfere in the normal healing process, unless express permission is given, to be honest though, this is the first time we're having to test this "living will" thing," her tears started again and she dabbed at them in frustration, she didn't used to cry this much, Goddamnit Emma.

"The hell it's not!" He shouted at her, trying to ignore the broken woman before him, watery eyes, darker than he'd ever seen on the woman met his, he sighed and finished the water in the glass, he set it down, "You're right, I get it. I just...wish you weren't," he stood and paused when his radio crackled to life, "Look, I've got to go back to the Henderson place, it's just Mulan and Robin out there right now with the morgue crew, and it's Robin's first day on. We'll try to have a report to you by this evening," he hesitated, "It's pretty bad Regina, they did everything right, but it's pretty bad," she stood along with him and allowed him to pull her into a tight hug, "We'll get through this, we're a family and we'll get through this," he offered words of comfort.

She sighed and relaxed into the hug, "I know, for all we know I'll walk into that room and she'll beg me to heal her," Regina smiled as she pulled away, "Now go be the Sheriff, before she wakes up and knocks you back to Deputy," he grinned, glad that their argument, if it could really be called that was over, he still didn't entirely get it, but he understood the desire to honor a spouse's wishes. "Could you... uhh..." he waved his hand in an imitation of her activating magic and she smiled before flicking him away and back to Town Hall and the patrol car he'd left there. Regina took a few minutes to gather herself, wiping away the rest of her ruined makeup and stepping from the room after releasing it from the magic silencing it.

As she exited it she glanced to the corner of the waiting room then, Ruby sat there, elbows on her knees and staring at the floor. She was dressed in her jeans and the uniform white t-shirt, her duty belt was in the chair beside her. The taller brunette had blood up to her elbows and the white t-shirt was liberally dotted with it as well. Belle, whom she hadn't noticed before, sat next to her and kept a comforting hand on the deputies thigh, Regina arched an eyebrow, that was a development she hadn't been aware of. "Is that Emma's blood?" she asked quietly, as she approached.

"Yeah," Ruby's solemn tone did nothing to assuage her returning feelings of abject panic over her wife's health. She stepped closer and after moving Ruby's duty belt to the next chair over, sat next to the younger woman. Ruby turned to face her then, bloodshot eyes stared back at her, "Are you ok, Deputy Lucas?" Regina questioned softly, wondering if anyone had bothered to ask the young woman, besides Belle apparently. "Yeah," came the same monotone response, her voice sounded raw. "I mean, I'm not, I know I'm not. But Em's alive, so am I," she clasped Belle's hand in her own and leaned back in her chair, "It was bad, Regina. I don't know what David told you, but it was bad."

Regina just nodded, she'd deal with the details later, when she had to deal with it as Mayor, right now she was just Regina, Emma's wife. They sat in a silence that wasn't entirely comfortable, an hour passed and Snow had joined them. She hadn't said anything, just moved Ruby's duty belt again and sat next to her daughter-in-law, clasping Regina's hand in her own. The brunette had looked startled, the two of them certainly got along these days, well even, but their level of physical affection had never been high. Snow just smiled and squeezed. Regina relaxed and squeezed back before settling back into her chair again.

"Mayor Swan-Mills?" Another hour had passed before the trauma Doctor had entered and was calling for Regina. All four women stood and the older man headed their way, "Mayor, your wife is going to be just fine," Regina sagged back down into her chair. Joann had said she would be fine, but it meant more coming from the doctor who had worked on her. He smiled kindly at the normally so put together woman. "She did lose a decent amount of blood, we gave her blood and we've got her levels stabilized now, but she is still unconscious," then Snow was beside her and holding her hand again. "We expect her to wake in the next couple of hours, there's no reason she can't go home tonight if her stats remain stable for a few hours, I've written a prescription for pain pills and we'll send you with extra bandaging, the nurse will show how to care for the wounds once your wife is awake." His phone pinged then and he glanced at it, "I need to go, two of you can sit with her if you like, just ask for her room at the nurses station on the third floor, outpatient recovery," and then he was gone.

"I, uh, should probably head out to the Henderson place, see if they need help," Ruby's voice quietly broke the silence after a few seconds passed. Belle's hand rubbed up and down her arm, stopping finely to cup around the defined bicep, "Are you sure you'll be ok?" Her soft accented voice asked quietly, when Ruby nodded she continued, "I'll take you by your place then, so you can clean up first, ok?" Ruby just smiled, pulled the smaller woman into a quiet but chaste kiss and then together they left the hospital. Regina and Snow just stared after them, "Did you know?" they both asked the other, "No," and, "Not even an inkling," was the response and they headed for the elevator.

Once they'd gotten the room number from the friendly nurses, they headed down the hallway and stepped into Emma's room. They stepped inside and a single sob escaped Regina. She covered it with a hand over her mouth as the door closed quietly behind them, her wife was the only occupant and she lay in the bed, completely still. The beautiful hazel eyes were closed, her face still a little pale, the normally fluffy, shaggy blonde hair lay flat against her head, there was an IV in her left arm and a plastic tube snaked under the sheet, most likely leading to a catheter. She looked so small and helpless in the bed, her right leg was uncovered with two pristine white pillows propped underneath a gap formed between the two pillows so that the bright white bandage wrapped around her mid thigh was unimpeded. A soft hand tucked under her elbow and Snow pulled her forward. They stopped beside the bed and Snow moved around to the opposite side from her daughter-in-law.

With barely contained tears Regina leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to her wife's forehead, brushing the blonde hair from her eyes, "It's time for a haircut, my love," she whispered softly. Snow sniffled from across the bed, sometimes her daughter and her wife made even the original true loves envious of their connection. Snow pulled around one of the chairs to Regina's side, "Why don't you sit Regina?" She laid a hand on the brunette's shoulder, "I'm going to get a cup of coffee, can I get you one?" Regina nodded. Snow was halfway out of the room, "Tea actually, would be nice." she changed her request. She'd already had a cup of coffee this morning and she was trying to regulate herself to that. It was better for her system as she prepared her body to carry a child.

Snow returned and they sat on either side of the blonde's bed, quietly sipping their warm drinks. They'd been in the room not quite an hour when a nurse came in, "Hello, ladies," she greeted, "I'm just here to check her wounds and her catheter," she moved to the bed and peeled back the bandage, Regina turned her head away, she'd look when she had too, but right then, she preferred to not face the realism of Emma's injury. The kindly nurse patted her shoulder, to let her know she had covered the wound again. The nurse gripped the sheet and two seconds before she flipped it up Regina tensed, Snow didn't know they were trying to conceive, she didn't know her wife currently had a penis. The older woman bit her lip and glanced across the bed, Snow just sat there, eyes glued her daughter's lower body, to her penis. The nurse left after she had checked the urethral insertion point and checked the contents of the bag hanging on side of the bed. Then she smiled and stepped out. Silence descended on the room as the two women sat there, not making eye contact and Snow unable to keep her eyes from drifting down her daughter's body.

"Regina?" she finally asked softly.

"Hmm?"

"Emma has a penis," said tentatively.

"Yes she does, dear," plum painted lips twitched, trying to contain her mirth, now that she was with Emma she felt much more settled and her emotions had begun to normalize.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes, then, "Regina?"

"Hmm?"

"I gave birth to Emma…" Snow trailed off.

"Yes, dear. You did," Regina was giving nothing away.

"She didn't have a penis then," the confusion was great in the pixie haired woman's voice.

"No, dear, she didn't," Regina bit her lip, stifling the smile that twitched there.

Silence filled the room, five more minutes passed, then, "Regina?"

"Hmm?"

"Emma gave birth to Henry," a puzzled statement.

"Yes, dear. She did," her lips twitched again and the more Regina thought about it she was having way too much fun with this, but it was a welcome distraction from the limp hand she held in hers.

"She couldn't have done that...with that," a frown crossed porcelain features then.

Another twitch of plum lips, "No, dear. She couldn't have." Silence descended once again and a full ten minutes elapsed, then, "Regina?"

"Hmm?" the hand in hers twitched and her heart thudded.

"Fo...'ove of G'd, 'Gina, just tell her!" The low, groggy, cracking voice of her wife sounded and her head shot up to look into the most magnificent green eyes she'd ever seen. A brilliant smile broke across Regina's face and she cupped a cheek, as she pressed the call button to summon a nurse to the room, "You're awake!"

Emma nodded weakly, "Damn catheter jiggling around…" she muttered and Regina laughed cupping both her wife's cheeks and kissing her. "So good to see your eyes, my love," tears shined in the brunettes eyes but didn't fall, she smiled widely, "You had me worried, you lost a lot of blood," a throat cleared, they both looked up at the blonde's mother. "Is someone going to tell me why my _daughter_ has a penis?" Curiosity really starting to eat at her now that her daughter was awake and talking. Emma smirked, she was starting to feel stronger, her leg hurt like a bitch but the grogginess was starting to fade, "We're trying to get pregnant, Snow," Regina's quiet voice answered. Snow's eyes lit up brightly, but before she could say anything a nurse entered, "Oh you're awake, Sheriff. That's wonderful, how do you feel?"

Emma cleared her throat, her voice came out much stronger this time, "Pretty good, leg hurts and I feel a little weak," she shifted on the bed and grimaced, "Any chance on this catheter coming out?" she asked hopefully. The nurse laughed and agreed, after the doctor visited and passed on any instructions, she'd take care of it.

It was a little after 6 pm by the time the hospital was releasing Emma into her wife's care with specific instructions for the pain pills and how to change the bandages every few hours. They'd asked Snow for discretion of their news and after some mild arguing convinced the woman that all she needed to know was that they were trying, after pouting and agreeing to keep Henry at their house for a few days, Snow had headed to pick up both her son and grandson from Ashley's daycare. Henry had wanted to come the hospital, but after being promised that he could spend the day with them after school tomorrow, he acquiesced and accompanied his uncle.

David had driven them home in Emma's truck, assisted Regina in getting his daughter inside and settled on a couch in the living room before he'd headed back on foot to the station for last minute paperwork about the events of the day. He would be filling the Sheriff shoes for the time Emma had to stay off duty, the doctor had enforced at least one week not working (maybe two) and another three after that not leaving the desk in the station, at which point she would have to meet his physical requirements and the states before she could return to active duty.

Emma was flicking through channels on the tv and sighing when Regina entered the living room after changing into more comfortable clothes, she'd changed into her "I'm stressed" clothes, which happened to be one of Emma's dozen of pairs of sweatpants and one of her wife's shirts that tended to stretch taut across her breasts and hang loosely past her hips, "Bored already darling?" The brunette asked as she stepped around the couch and sat on the coffee table in front of the blonde, "I brought down some clothes for you, do you want help getting into them?" Regina held out the pair of loose cotton boxers and a plain t-shirt she'd brought down. Emma wanted to say she could do it herself, but she really didn't think she could. She'd needed help back at the hospital when getting into the jeans and white t-shirt she'd arrived in, the right leg of which was cut all the way up to her hip, a nurse had helped her then, while Regina was signing her discharge papers, "Yeah I think so, I'll need help at least with the pants," she finally answered as she leaned forward and shucked the t-shirt and sports bra over her head leaving her topless.

Regina smiled, knowing her wife was a proud woman and probably struggling with the concept of asking for help, even from her wife, "First how's your pain level?" Emma shrugged, "Pill has kicked in pretty good, feeling kinda floaty actually," with a lopsided grin the blonde popped the button on her jeans and lowered the zipper. They'd fed her dinner at the hospital before they'd discharged her and she had taken a pain pill before leaving, "That's good darling, I'm going to get you comfortable and then go make myself some dinner, ok?"

After Emma nodded, they managed, after some struggling, and giggling on Emma's part, to get her out of the jeans and briefs and into the loose boxers and shirt, Regina carefully tucked a blanket around her drowsy wife and kissed her forehead, "Hmm, 'Gina?" she startled awake. "Yes, darling?" The brunette smoothed the blonde hair back from her wife's forehead. "D'ya 'member our first time?" A salacious grin broke out across her blonde's sleepy face as she slurred and Regina laughed. "Of course I do, darling. It was wonderful," her wife tried to pull her into a kiss then and the brunette laughed again, holding her amorous wife down with very little effort and a hand on her chest, "Get some rest, sweetheart," Emma still clasped her hand, but her eyes started to droop again and she smiled sleepily, "That's right, love, just close your eyes and sleep, I'll be right here," Emma's eyes closed then and she drifted off. Regina turned the TV off and stood from the couch, gathering Emma's clothes and heading towards the laundry room and kitchen.

*********************************************** **EMMA'S DREAM** *************************************

Regina and Emma stumbled through the door into the mansion, they kissed heavily and their bodies moved in a desperate roll against the other. Emma pressed her girlfriend back against the closed front door and moved to kiss and lick along her neck. Regina's arms draped around her neck and the brunette groaned low in her throat. Emma felt like she was burning from the inside out, her clit throbbed and her cunt clenched, she needed to stop now, before she went to far and her gorgeous girlfriend pushed her away again, they'd been dating for three months and had known each other for over two years.

With a sigh Emma started to pull away, starting her process of calming her raging libido, "I should probably go…" she rested her forehead against Regina's, their lower bodies still pressed tightly together. The brunette pulled back to look into hazel eyes, looking for something there, a small nervous smile, "Or, Henry's is at Nick's for the night, you could stay, If you wanted?" Regina knew Emma had been holding back for her, that they would have crossed the line into sex if it had been up to the blonde a while ago. "You sure?" Emma asked, studying her girlfriends face. Yes Emma had not been subtle with the hints that she was ready to move on to the next level of physical intimacy, but she had been very understanding and never crossing a line Regina wasn't ready for.

Regina swallowed, she was sure, they're make out sessions had been gradually increasing in their steaminess and the last few times she'd had a harder and harder time ending their time together. Finally, tonight, she was done making Emma wait, done making herself wait, tonight they were having sex, "Yes, Emma, I'm sure," the brunette pulled her into a kiss and swiped across her girlfriends lower lip, escalating the kiss and pushing the blonde back while maintaining the kiss, "Upstairs, Emma. I want to have sex with you tonight," Emma groaned and they were moving up the stairs. Regina holding her hand and gently pulling her. Leading her up the stairs and down the hallway, into the brunette's bedroom, a first for Emma. She looked around, taking in the Queen size bed, the dresser against the far wall, a bookcase next to a half open door that Emma could see hanging clothes through. A large double pane window that had a cream colored chaise lounge under it, another door that was wide open and leading into a darkened room, ensuite most likely.

Her eye's moved back to Regina, the older woman stood a few feet away, nervously watching her blonde girlfriend take in her most private place, the one room she had never been in before, Emma moved forward and wrapped the woman in her arms and hugged her, just a hug, no pressure and it was exactly what Regina needed, she pulled away and led them to the bed, pushing Emma to sit, "Before we begin, I need to tell you something," Regina sat beside her on the bed, hands twisting nervously in her lap, Emma stayed quiet, knowing her girlfriend needed to do this on her own time, "I probably should have told a while ago," she stood to stare out the window, arms wrapped around her own waist and a delicate hand played with the necklace she wore, "Emma, I don't know how to say this and not sound terrible." Emma stood and turned the brunette, letting her hands rest on the woman's hips, "Anything you say, isn't going to change how I feel about you, and if you're not ready for sex tonight, there is _no_ pressure," a fingertip lifted her chin so Emma could see into her eyes, "None."

Regina smiled sadly, "No, I want this tonight, I just….Emma you will be the first time I consensually have intimacy with…" she trailed off again and pulled away and back into herself. Emma's brows furrowed, "But I thought…" Regina smiled sadly, "Oh I've had sex, Emma. Many times. But this will be the first time that both of us are consenting adults, with your...with my husband, I was young and didn't know what sex was, much less was I consenting to it and after him...it was soldiers and servants, male and female as you know, but never with someone whose heart I didn't hold, that I didn't have absolute control over," a single tear slid down a tanned cheek, the moonlight streaming in through the window illuminated it.

Emma swallowed, she wasn't expecting that, she'd known her girlfriend was not perfect and that she had a long and sordid history, sexual and otherwise, but in that moment, looking upon the most beautiful woman she'd ever had the pleasure of knowing, inside and out, it didn't matter, her past was in the past and she was a different woman now. Emma stepped forward and pulled her around again, "I would never do anything to hurt you," Regina nodded, she knew that, "You are most amazing person I have ever known, everything you went through, everything that happened to shape and mold you into the person you were, into the person you are. It's all in the past, everything you did, it's in the past. You're not that same woman anymore. I don't think you could ever go back."

Regina smiled as the blonde cupped her cheek, "You do hold my heart though, I think you have for awhile." Regina smiled widely another tear escaping, "Emma," she breathed quietly. "I love you Regina, all of you, past, present and future, whatever that holds." Then Regina was kissing her, passionately, the brunette pulled back after a few seconds, arms wrapping around the blonde's neck, "That's the first time you've said that," she smiled up at the blonde, having shed her heels before they'd climbed the stairs to her bedroom. Emma grinned, "I know," and they were kissing again, tongues meeting and twining as the blonde's arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer. Regina pulled back with a gasp, "Oh! Emma, I love you too!" In the heaviness of the emotions she'd forgotten to respond to her girlfriend's declaration. They laughed and met for another kiss, this one slower and deeper than before. Suddenly, they jolted apart as a white light eclipsed from them, a shock wave emanating from them and a soft shudder ran through the house, wide eyed they stared at each other, arms still wrapped around the other.

"Was that what I think it was?" Emma asked hesitatingly. "True love's first kiss? Yes, it was Emma," Regina smiled, she'd suspected for awhile, she had fought the niggle of it from as far back as Jefferson's hat. "But we've kissed before…" Emma was so confused and Regina would be lying to say it wasn't adorable, "Yes, but for it be actualized as True Love, it must be acknowledged by both parties, for us that meant saying the words. It doesn't always need verbalization, but that seems to have been our trigger," Emma started to ask another question but slim, tan fingers covered her mouth, "No, it won't spark every time we kiss, only for our first kiss after actualization and if it's...needed," and then kissing was happening again. This one stronger, harder and more desperate than before. Emma groaned as her girlfriend's hands pulled at her shirt and they were moving back towards the bed, Regina yanked the henley over her head and pushed her onto the bed, watching as Emma hit the soft mattress and propped herself on her elbows. The brunette groaned at that sexy image, the positioning caused the softly defined muscles in Emma's arms to stand out and the muscles in her stomach that weren't usually on display to appear. She straddled the blonde and traced the lines with a fingertip, "Have you been working out Sheriff?" She teased coyly, moving her hand to massage one of the small firm biceps. Emma grinned, "Yeah I've started running again and working out for bulking at the gym, since Neverland….. I want to be ready for anything this town has to offer," hands came to rest on Regina's hips. The brunette smirked, "I like it," she pushed Emma flat and dove into a heavy kiss.

Emma rolled them, coming to rest on top of the small brunette, her hips settling into the cradle of her girlfriends body for the first time. Regina groaned and wrapped her legs around the trim waist as their kiss deepened further, Emma pulled away, "Tell me what you need?"

Regina smiled at her considerate lover, "Well, nudity would be helpful at this stage," she teased. Emma groaned and together they stripped off most of their clothes, kissing and nuzzling into the soft skin that was revealed for the first time, "I think I need this to be slow, I need for you to lead, I don't want to feel like I'm leading you, like I'm controlling you," Regina answered honestly, then swallowing deeply as Emma unhooked her own bra and pulled the brunette's black slacks down her legs. The brunette swallowed as she took her girlfriend's naked upper body in for the first time. The small firm breasts that sat high on her chest and small tight pink nipples capped them, her upper body was framed by the long blonde hair that fell in waves around her. There was the thin line of muscle that divided her abdomen, it would deepen and quadrants would become apparent if Emma kept up the workouts much longer and Regina looked forward to that. She'd always found herself more attracted to women of a more masculine nature and now that the blonde was adding muscle into the equation Regina found herself impossibly more attracted to her. She felt herself growing wet, she'd been wet before, but the more clothes that were shed, the wetter she got.

Emma watched Regina watching her as she stood at the foot of the bed. She let her eyes travel the length of the brunette, the smaller woman lay propped on her elbows clad in only a dark blue bra and matching panties. The tanned skin looked soft and yielding, curves in places that were wholly feminine, gently defined muscles in her arms and thighs added to the attraction and her flat stomach drew Emma's gaze and then she was lowering herself and kissing the soft flesh there, just above the brunette's belly button. Regina groaned and hands came up to settle in Emma's thick hair.

*************************************** **PRESENT TIME** **********************************************

Regina entered the living room again, having prepared and eaten a salad and baked chicken breast, she smiled at the peaceful smile on her wife's face. Moving around to the front of the couch she slid under Emma and settled the blonde's head in her lap, a hand combed through the blonde hair and she picked up the remote. Her wife stirred, a moan leaving her lips and Regina smiled when the head turned and nuzzled against her stomach, before settling again and drifting into her dream. Movement at the corner of her eye and Regina smirked at the tenting of the blanket. Evidently, it was a good dream and the pain meds hadn't detracted from her wife's ability to hold an erection. She let her fingers play through the short blonde strands and turned her attention then to the TV. She turned it to Food Network and settled in more comfortably.

************************************ **BACK IN THE DREAM** ******************************************

Emma slowly peeled the last piece of clothing down her girlfriend's legs and tossed them over her shoulder. Her eyes trained on the revealed flesh, evidently Regina waxed completely and she was smooth and wet, swollen and glistening. Her eyes traveled up the softly feminine body, moved over the curves and dips. The heavy mounds of flesh that were her full breasts and finally looked deep into the eyes of the woman she loved. "Take them off, Emma," Regina rasped, her voice had reached a low, throaty timbre that was new to Emma and it made her shudder, it dripped of sex. The blonde slowly shimmered out of her skinny jeans and slid the black boyshorts down her firm thighs, she stood and let Regina drink her in for the first time.

Regina stared at the bared flesh, taking it in as a whole. The sharp lines and beginnings of muscle definition, the small blonde hairs that were very neatly trimmed at her apex, the strong smooth thighs. Emma was moving, back to the bed, back to her. Regina pulled her into a kiss, pulling until the blonde had a leg thrown over one of hers and was half on top of her, their kissing intensified as tongues met and slid together. A soft sigh left Regina's lips when Emma's mouth moved down to her neck, a strong thigh slid further between hers and brushed against her wet center. The blonde groaned against tan skin when Regina rolled her hips, pressing more fully against her. Emma let her own hips begin to move, adding to the pleasure the brunette was feeling. It felt pretty damn good, the feeling of Regina grinding her dripping, smooth sex against her sent whatever blood was left in her head to pool further between her thighs, another shift and Emma was straddling a leg just right to rub herself against the firm leg of her lover.

Regina arched when a hand cupped her breasts, Emma had certainly stimulated her breasts before, through her clothing, this felt so much better, the brunette determined then to never go long without the sensation. She was rather bothered that she'd held out this long. Fingers pinched her nipple then, something Emma had experimented with through her clothing and knew she liked her breasts played with a little roughly, the brunette gasped when a warm, wet mouth was suddenly around her other nipple, a tongue flicked at her repeatedly while strong fingers pinched and rolled the other, "Oh, God, Emma," a murmured plea left her lips when teeth nipped at her and tugged, her hands buried in long blonde hair. Emma slid further down the tanned body, exploring with lips and tongue all the places that made the brunette moan and writhe with pleasure. Emma was around her hips then, nipping and sucking at the skin there. She moved across to the other hip and let her tongue leave a cooling trail as she traced the skin just above her girlfriend's smooth pubis.

The blonde was moving then, down further, licking along the seam of a hip and Regina was rolling her hips, trying to get more pressure where she needed it, Emma smiled into the warm wet flesh. She'd always enjoyed the intimate scent of a woman, but Regina was exquisite, like she was with most things. Emma used the tip of her nose to brush across the woman's swollen clit while her tongue lapped lightly at the tight entrance into Regina. The brunette practically mewled when the tongue slid just a little further in and swirled. Emma groaned into the wet flesh of her girlfriend who was turning out to have a very responsive body.

The blonde moved her attentions to the swollen flesh of Regina's clit and the brunette's hips jerked, she had to admit that she'd been a little apprehensive, the few times she's experienced oral sex. She hadn't gotten much out of it, but she'd let Emma try and she was thankful for that when she felt a sucking sensation and the tip of a firm tongue flicking against her sensitive bundle at the same time. Breathless gasps left her lips as Emma's ministrations continued, the long blonde hair tickling her thighs, her hands rested against the softly bobbing head and her hips moved seemingly of their own accord. Hands tugged frantically at Emma's shoulder when she felt a familiar pressure begin to build inside, "Emma, Emma stop."

The blonde pulled away quickly, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand, "Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry!" She started, concern in her eyes. Regina smiled at her anxious lover and pulled her up her body until the blonde was resting fully along the length of her, pale hips cradled between tanned thighs "No! I just didn't want you down there when I…" she trailed off and Emma's brows furrowed, "I should have warned you before, but it just felt so good," Emma smiled cockily and Regina slapped lightly at her shoulder, "When I climax, I'm different, copious amounts of fluid leave me, no matter how hard I try to contain it," Regina shared her dirtiest secret and her face flushed hotly in shame.

Emma stared at her for long moments, her arousal fogged brain working to process her lover's words, things clicked and she groaned aloud. Regina flushed more, once again her body was shaming her, "I know it's gross, and I should've..." lips on hers cut her off when Emma kissed her with a new passion, a tongue slid inside her mouth and Regina groaned when lean hips rolled down into her, stimulating her clit beautifully. Emma pulled away, "Regina, I don't know what you've been told, but that's female ejaculation, it's not common, but it's far from gross and it's extremely sexy," Regina flushed now for a different reason and she had a hard time not moving her hips against the blonde's now that she knew how good that felt, "Honestly, if you'd told me that about yourself, I would've had a harder time resisting you these last three months."

Regina smiled at her blonde lover, "Everyone I was with, they didn't have a choice, but I could always see their horror when it happened. It's really..." she groaned when Emma's hips started moving again, "It's really ok? It doesn't disgust you?" Emma nodded and after another passionate kiss and a full minute of grinding hips and the sound of wet flesh slicking together she started to move back down the sweaty tanned body. Small hands stopped her progress, "Can you..." hesitation in her voice, "This time, can you stay up here? I need time to adjust, maybe your mouth next time?" Emma smiled and returned to her position, letting her hips resume their movements, "Anything you need, there is no pressure, you say what we do, when we do it."

The smaller woman groaned as their hips rolled together, "Can you...?" a deep moan, "Like this?" Green eyes bore into hers, Emma understood what she was asking and groaned at the implication, "Yeah, I think so, you?" The blonde was panting now, her stomach muscles burning as they flexed and her hips picked up speed, adjusting just a little to increase the contact. Regina moaned at the change of sensation, "Yes! Oh, Emma!" She wrapped one leg around Emma's hips, opening herself up and it allowed her to actually feel Emma's hard clit sliding against her own. Emma felt it too and groaned long and low as she buried her flushed face in the tanned neck and her hips quickened. Their sweaty skin sticking together every time their bodies pulled apart, "Oh, fuck, Emma!" and Regina was coming, clear ejaculate leaving her body and spraying all across Emma's lower body, coating her liberally. Emma growled and her hips reached a frantic pace that sent Regina screaming over the edge again, more cum leaving her body in an heavy spurt and then Emma was coming too, hips slowing as she drew out her own pleasure. Their bodies slowed, finally coming to a rest, Emma slid her spent body off her lover and onto her back, a tanned body was quickly tucked under her chin, she could get used to this, naked cuddling after sex? Sign her up.

A giggle left Regina's lips then and Emma arched an eyebrow, that was a new sound, "Did you growl?"

"You said "fuck"!" Emma answered back to cover her flushing face, other lovers had judged her occasional tendency to growl during sex.

********************************************** **END DREAM** *******************************************

Emma groaned as she stirred awake, she was warm and comfortable, someone was describing the perfect souffle in the background, the pain in her thigh brought her to full consciousness and a different kind of groan left her lips, a gentle hand played through her hair and warm lips kissed her forehead, "Ok, darling?" Her wife's quiet voice broke the stillness, "Yeah," Emma cleared throat when her voice protested the action, "Yeah was just dreaming, leg is starting to twinge, but I'd like to hold off on more meds." Regina smiled, her wife had slept almost five hours and it was nearing midnight, "Yes that must've been some dream." It was only then that Emma recognized the newly familiar sensation of her penis being fully erect, she looked down at herself and sure enough she was hard and the blanket was tented where her throbbing penis was pressing against it. Her head fell back into her wife's lap and she groaned, "I was thinking about our first time together," fingers teased through her hair, relaxing her, "I'd forgotten how...innocent?" she wasn't sure that was the word she really wanted, "You were then, you're so much more comfortable sexually now."

Regina smiled as she thought of their first time a little over two years ago, she had become much more comfortable in her own body, "You've given me quite the education, I thought I was very well versed sexually before you, I didn't realize quite how wrong I was." Emma grinned as she contemplated all the different ways they had broadened her wife's horizons. She shifted her body, moving onto her left side, facing the tv, she groaned when the movement stimulated her further as she rubbed against the blanket and the soft cotton of the boxers, "What was it the doctor said about sex?" She asked hopefully. Her wife laughed, "He said we should not aggravate your injury for at least 48 hours, that means no sex, darling." Emma pouted and Regina laughed at that, "Come on, let's get you showered, then I'll make some food so you can take another pill," another laugh left her lips when her wife brightened at the word shower, "A functional shower, a cold one at that. I'll be helping you get clean, that's all," a soft kiss to her wife's lips and Regina slid out from under her, determined to follow the doctor's orders, even if it meant they were done trying for this cycle. She loved the physical side to their relationship, a lot, and there would be more sex when Emma was healed, and the next cycle they would try again. Assuming it hadn't taken this time. A hand caressed her stomach and she smiled at her wife, who had managed to sit up and was reaching for the crutches the hospital had sent home with her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It was mid-morning on Friday. It had been four days since Emma had been injured. She'd so far only managed to reopen her wound once, when she'd been a bit too stubborn about maneuvering herself down the stairs to the living room. It hadn't been bad, just enough blood to soak into the bandages and give Regina fright when she was changing them a little while later. It had been during lunch on Tuesday that Emma's penis had disappeared. They'd been sitting at the kitchen table eating when the blonde had stopped suddenly, a funny look on her face.

When her wife had questioned her, she'd slid a hand past the waistband of her sweat pants, confirming her tingling she'd felt a few seconds before had been the cycle ending and her penis vanishing for the month. It had been an odd feeling. She'd then explained herself to her wife who had watched her with a raised eyebrow.

So far they still hadn't started having sex again. Not that Emma hadn't tried. They'd always had a highly sexual relationship, and it was rare for there to be a gap of more than a couple of days in between sexual encounters. At the moment she was camped out in the living room playing an independent campaign on one of the military games she shared with Henry. She sighed after another successful assault and paused the game, she jabbed at the controller and **SHRFF_STUD83 LOGGED OFF** flashed across the screen. It was time, she was determined, today was the day, it was with this thought and determination, plus her crutches that Emma went in search of her wife. She moved slowly through the house.

She was in the kitchen when she stopped and shed her tank top, leaving her topless and only in the sweats that hung low on her narrow hips, a favorite look of her wife's. She figured the more she stacked the deck against her, the more likely her wife would be to give into her plans.

Regina was settled into her desk in the study, she'd been doing some work from home, Snow was handling most of the work at city hall, but there was some things that just had to be completed by Regina. She was in the process of reading over the proposal sheet for Snow's annual summer party, it was only a cursory read through, it was the same every year, the Charmings would through a huge town wide party in the park, usually in the first half of August. She signed off on the paper and added it to the stack of documents to be returned to town hall. It was then that her wife appeared in the doorway, Regina groaned aloud. Emma had reached a new level in her quest to convince her that she was ready for sex, even after being shot only four days ago. So what that it had been through and through, that it hadn't bled since late Tuesday night and that Emma hadn't had a pain pill since last night before bed.

Regina sighed, Emma just stood in the doorway, resting her weight on the two crutches and her pale, well muscled body was topless with only a pair of her dark grey sweatpants hanging low on her hips, the brunette felt her panties dampen under the black wraparound jumper dress she wore, her wife was playing dirty and damned if it wasn't working. "Emma," her admonishment was quiet and said half heartedly. Her wife just grinned and hobbled her way into the room, Regina bit her lip and resisted the groan that bubbled in her throat, watching the rippling muscles in her wifes upper body was making her squirm, the silk and lace panties were rubbing her in just the right way and the moisture there was accumulating quickly.

Emma just grinned and maneuvered her way into the study, pausing to kick the door shut and lock it. Henry wouldn't be home from school for a few more hours, but better safe than sorry. She eased herself down on the loveseat in the corner and after a few adjustments she lay there sprawled out on her back. The blonde propped herself up, leaning back on her elbows, knowing it made her abdominals pop, "Regina?" she quirked an eyebrow and just grinned.

The brunette sighed, stood, padded barefoot around to the front of her desk and leaned against the front of her desk, crossed her legs at the a ankle and arms across her chest, "You were just shot, Emma. I'm not going to be responsible for causing an infection in your leg when I soak through your bandages or you strain your thigh." She groaned when Emma gave her a wicked smirk.

"See I've been thinking about that and I have the perfect solution," Emma wore a proud smile. Regina just raised an eyebrow, her interest peaked, it wasn't that she didn't want to have sex. The muscular blonde scooted herself down until her legs draped over the armrest, "Now get over here, I've been missing the taste of you," she patted her own shoulders and Regina moaned. Her wife had left plenty of space for her straddle the blonde head. It was one of Regina's favorite positions and damnit if Emma didn't know it. The brunette chewed on a lip as she debated, it did nullify all her concerns, she was moving then, padding barefoot across the room and to her wife's side. She knelt on the floor before the blonde and cupped her cheek, "You'll tell me if it starts to hurt?" Emma nodded and she captured pink lips in a deep kiss.

Emma slid her tongue out to brush against plump lips that today were painted a light rose color, her wife groaned into the touch and parted, allowing the woman she loved inside, Emma stroked inside, mapping the inside of her mouth with firm caresses, Regina was groaning, when a strong hand came up and cupped a breast, palming it and massaging the heavy flesh. The same hand moved to her side, where her dress tied together and a quick tug had the black dress gaping open and exposing her pale blue and black silk bra, Emma used her other hand to pull her wife further onto the loveseat and nuzzle into the exposed flesh, sucking and nipping at the tanned skin, another tug and shove at the straps and the dress fell away completely, pooling around Regina's knees and exposing her matching blue and black panties.

Emma pulled her up then to straddle her waist, cupping firm, round cheeks in her hands and continuing her assault on the sensitive neck and upper chest of her gorgeous wife. Regina groaned and rolled her hips down against the hard, muscled abdomen of her blonde wife, her bra loosened when quick hands unclasped it and tossed it aside to land on the ink pen sticking from its holder on the desk. Emma sucked a dark nipple into her mouth and laved at it with her tongue, earning her a moan and hands burying in her short blonde hair, she devoted her attentions then to her wife's other breast, rolling the saliva coated one between her fingers. "Fuck, we're never waiting four days again," Regina gasped, her hips rolling faster.

Emma tapped at her ass then, Regina moved up her body while they worked together to slide the silk panties down her thighs at the same time, she kept moving up while Emma slid further down the love seat until tanned thighs were on either side of her head, long fingers spread her lips and a tongue probed at her slick entrance, rimming the tight hole and slipping just inside. Regina moaned and clutched Emma's head to her with one hand, the other supporting herself on the armrest, she let her hips start an easy rhythm against the tongue fluttering against her, the brunette gasped and her eyes slid shut when her clit slid between firm lips and her wife suckled at her. "Oh my God, darling," Regina moaned aloud, her hips moving faster, fucking into her wife's fantastically talented mouth. "Oh, inside me, fu...uck," her voice broke on the curse when two long fingers slid inside before she'd even finished. She leaned forward, giving Emma more room to thrust inside and suck her, her forehead resting on the forearm she laid on the armrest, her wife's fingers curled inside her and rubbed against her g-spot, massaging it and gliding over it on every thrust.

Emma groaned against the wet flesh, suckling harder and fucking into her wife faster, Regina's body was moving against her faster and faster. Regina cried out when her wife slipped a third finger into her, her hips rolled forcefully down as her orgasm started to crest, she forced herself upright again and tugged at blonde hair as she bore down, holding her wife's face against her as she started to come. A sob left her as she ejaculated and Emma messily drank everything she could, some slid down the chin and a particularly strong gush coated her upper chest, she slurped noisily and was sucking at the wet flesh, Regina's hips kept moving, humping against the slick face of her wife, the blonde was licking at her then, removing her fingers and slipping her tongue inside and rolling it, nuzzling her nose against the sensitive clit of her wife, a languid moan and another smaller orgasm washed through the brunette, Emma groaned and swallowed the fresh cum her wife produced.

A sigh left Regina's lips and she slid down the firm body of her blonde lover, coming to rest straddling her hips and laying her head on the strong, bare shoulder. "Hmmm, you're so good at that," she rubbed her face into the pale skin of her wife's chest, kissing and sucking at the warm skin that was coated in her cum. Emma had taught her to appreciate her own taste and she enjoyed the act now of tasting herself off her wife's hot body. Emma groaned into the stimulating touch and arched her back, hands gliding up and down the slightly sweaty back of her wife.

Regina slid off her and was kneeling on the floor and sucking a pink nipple into her mouth, Emma groaned and she arched into the warm mouth, straining for more contact. Her wife pulled away with a wet pop, "How's your leg darling?" A delicate hand trailed between Emma's breasts, teasing over the muscled ridges in her abdomen and playing with the waistband of her sweatpants, Emma groaned as the hand teased the skin just under the waistband, "Good, real good," a shudder ran through her when nails lightly scraped from one hip to the other, "No pain, nope, none." Regina smiled softly at her wife and slid her hand further under the sweats and cupped the warm wetness at her wife's apex. Emma groaned and rolled her hips towards the touch. She moaned again, the tension in her thighs wasn't all pleasant, but the pleasure she did feel eclipsed the pain, "Oh God yes, touch me," she closed her eyes and gave herself over to her wife's ministrations.

Regina slid through silken heat, teasing at the opening to her wife's pussy, slipping just inside before sliding up to tease at her clit. She traced around the firm nerve center, a fingertip slid across the small point of it, Emma arched with a groan as the hand sped up, moving over her clit firmly now. Regina bent her head down to lave at a nipple. She sucked it into mouth at the same time she slid two fingers inside her wife's tight opening, Emma's firm body arched off the couch and she moaned her wife's name. Regina pumped inside her at a languid pace, her thumb massaging the swollen clit, fingers curling just enough to brush against the rough patch inside that felt so good. "Come for me, darling," a husky voice whispered into Emma's ear and she was coming, arching off the couch and groaning loudly.

Emma's body slumped back to the couch and she groaned, a wide smile across her face. She pulled Regina's head towards her, pulling her into a kiss that was softly passionate. With a groan she flopped back onto the couch, "My leg hurts," she smiled sheepishly. Her wife rolled her eyes, "Let me see," she slipped the grey sweats down her hips and thighs careful to not pull at the white bandage that wrapped around her right thigh. She studiously ignored the glistening wetness left over from their activities between her wife's legs, she touched the bandage, inspecting it for bleeding, "Looks, ok. You probably just aggravated it when you were tensing up." Emma smirked, "Worth it," she closed her eyes and forced herself to relax, the pain wasn't really that bad, and the post orgasm lassitude was setting in. Regina smiled at her wife and slid the sweat pants back up over her hips, "Just 'gonna nap here," the blonde mumbled, her eyes closing.

With a soft smile Regina stood, slipping back into her dress commando and pulled a blanket over her wife's topless form, she brushed blonde hair aside and placed a warm kiss to her lover's forehead. With a soft smile she slipped out of the room, with the intent to prepare something for lunch.

Regina stood in the doorway of her study, just watching her wife sleep it had been 45 minutes and she had thrown together a simple tomato basil soup and assembled a couple of turkey sandwiches dressed how they both preferred, she took in the peaceful moment to just look upon her. She'd always been attracted to the blonde, whether it took her almost three years to admit it or not, after two years of being in an intimate relationship with the woman, their attraction and desire for the other hadn't subsided. If anything, it had increased. Her wife shifted then causing the blanket to slip and expose most of her muscled upper body and Regina sucked her bottom lip between white teeth. Hadn't subsided at all. Shaking away the lustful thoughts now running through her, she strode inside and woke Emma for lunch.

Emma had finished her sandwich, the bowl of soup too and was stubbornly hobbling around the kitchen on one crutch assembling another sandwich, much to her wife's chagrin. But Emma had insisted that she "had to learn to do these things for herself." Regina had rolled eyes but let her, while keeping a close on eye on her movements. The blonde was still topless, choosing, since Henry was still at school, to not shrug into her discarded tank top. Definitely wasn't half the reason the brunette was watching her. "What do you think of Deacon?" Emma asked as she layered turkey and cheddar cheese together. "What about it?" Regina asked sipping her water and watching the subtle play of muscle.

"For a boy?" Lettuce and tomato were next. Regina stopped chewing the bite of sandwich she had, finally swallowing, "You're kidding right?" Emma grinned and added pickles and mayo to finish the sandwich and hobbled back to the table, "I guess that's a veto?" She laughed at her wife's expression, she'd been serious in starting the conversation, but her suggestion had been an intentional no go. "Definite veto," Regina finished the last bite of her sandwich and, "You really think we should start picking out names already?" she asked hesitantly, she was still scared of hoping to much.

Emma just grinned, determined to not let her wife slip down the the rabbit hole of self doubt, "Jeremiah? Tobias? Sebastian? Elroy?" The blonde teased her wife, grinning as she tucked into her second sandwich. Regina laughed at the suggestions understanding her wife's intent, she smiled then, "I've actually been thinking about Anna Snow or David Logan?" She offered softly, smiling at her wife. Emma smiled right back, "X-Men and my parents? Really?" she teased, the doorbell rang through the house then. "I happen to genuinely like the names!" The brunette defended, grinning as she stood to see who was at the door, "I'm actually not vetoing those, for the record," Emma called after her wife as she tugged her bra and tank top back on just in case whoever was at the door made it back to the kitchen, glad that she'd broached the subject of names.

When Regina opened the door and a uniformed David stood on the porch, one hand casually resting on his gun and one in his back pocket, a resting pose he shared with his daughter, she beat down the flutter of fear after the last time he'd appeared at her door, "David, what can we do for you? Have you had lunch,? I could make you a sandwich and bowl of soup?" Regina offered and gestured him in, and after stepping in he unhooked his duty belt and left in on the table right inside the door, "I needed to speak with Em, so I came over on my lunch break, so that would be great!" He enthusiastically accepted her offer, David had almost as much enthusiasm for her food as her wife did, much to Snow's frustration.

They strode through to the kitchen where they found a fully clothed Emma finishing off the last of her sandwich, "Dad! What's up?" She carried her plate to the sink and leaned against the counter as her wife ladled him a bowl of soup and set it before him at the counter before moving to throw together a sandwich how he liked it, if someone had asked even two years ago if she'd known how Prince Charming took his turkey sandwich, she'd have laughed in their face. Times had changed she thought as she added the spicy mustard to the tomato, onion and turkey already on the bread.

"Have you talked to Ruby, Em?" He started the conversation as he spooned soup into his mouth, groaning at the taste and offering a sound of his appreciative thanks to his daughter-in-law as she slid a cold can of Coke before him. Emma shook her head, "Haven't heard from her since I was wheeled into trauma Monday. Why, everything ok?" He shook his head, starting in on his sandwich, "I don't know, she came in Tuesday morning and asked for time off, that she was going to see Archie," he took a drink and another bite.

Regina was trying to clean up the kitchen and was studiously trying to ignore his manners as he started speaking again, mouth still full, "Then nothing, I tried calling her yesterday and Snow tried this morning, we were hoping maybe she'd contacted you?" Emma shook her head, "Haven't heard from her, I sent a couple texts to her earlier in the week, I just figured she was busy. I probably should have tried harder," Emma moved to sit back at the table, standing on the one leg for too long was uncomfortable and she wasn't cleared to support her weight on the injured leg.

David finished the last of his sandwich, "Alright, Snow was going to go by her apartment on her way home, sure you want Neil tonight?" He asked, picking up his bowl and drinking from it, Regina frowned and took his empty plate, adding it to the soapy water in the sink. "Of course David, Emma's getting around fairly well and Henry will be here to help," Regina answered as she scrubbed at the dishes, Henry had returned to the mansion Wednesday night and had been instrumental in keeping Emma occupied and from going stir crazy with cabin fever. David drank down the rest of the soup and stood from the stool, "Alright, I'll drop the boys off on my way home, let me know if you get a hold of her Em. Tell her we're concerned," he drained the rest of his Coke and dropped it into the recycling bin, Emma nodded and stood to walk him to the door.

An hour later they were in the living room, Emma was stretched out on the couch and had logged back into the xbox and was halfway through a campaign, Regina, who had given up on work, was curled up on the opposite side of the couch with Emma's feet in her lap and reading her current romance novel. They were a guilty pleasure of hers and her wife was the only one who knew she read them. They sat in a comfortable silence, content to just be in the same space.

The xbox pinged and **REDWOLF ONLINE** popped up in the bottom corner, "Hey, Ruby just came online," Emma informed the brunette. Regina looked up with interest, "Don't push Emma, let Ruby come to you," she soothingly stroked Emma's leg with the hand not holding her book, knowing the blonde would be anxious to talk with her friend and deputy. Emma shrugged, her hands itching to exit her game and try to engage Ruby into a campaign together, she resisted though and kept battling.

Twenty minutes had passed and Emma was almost to end of her current game when, **REDWOLF WOULD LIKE TO START A NEW CAMPAIGN WITH YOU** popped up on her screen. With a triumphant look at her wife Emma accepted the request and her old game faded out, a new battlefield appearing now with two leather and armor clad warriors standing in a rainy field, a horde of differently dressed soldiers facing them.

They had been playing for a couple of hours when the front door opened and the sound of small feet running down the hallway greeted them. Regina smiled and closed her book, tucking it between the cushion and armrest to keep her secret, she managed it just as Neal came running fast as his two year old feet could carry him. He launched himself into her arms with a giggle and buried his face her neck as he squirmed until he was comfortable, "What do we say about running in this house mister?" She chided him, even as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug, "Sorry, R'ina," his little face pouted and he burrowed further into her. Henry came in then having stopped to shed his shoes in the foyer, he smiled at his parents and uncle, "Hi, mom's," he flopped into one of the arm chairs and turned his head to the TV, watching for a few minutes, "I have some homework to do and then Nick asked me to come hang out after dinner, that cool?"

Regina looked up from where she was trying to remove the tiny backpack from Neal's back, "That's fine, sweetie. Just be sure you're home by curfew," Neal squirmed again finally letting Regina slip the bag from him before he sighed and burrowed back in. Since he'd been a baby he loved napping on the brunette. He could be hyperactive one minute but as soon as he was in Regina's lap he would start to nod off, "Want me to take him upstairs?" Henry offered standing up. They'd converted one the two spare bedrooms into a space for the toddler about a year ago, when he'd started spending time there overnight. Neal's eyes slid closed and he snuggled impossible further into her, seeming to double his bodyweight as he started to fall asleep. "No it's ok, I'll take him up in a little while," Regina rubbed his back and hummed to him as he drifted happily off, Henry shrugged and grabbed his and his Uncle's backpacks up and heading upstairs.

Emma glanced over at her wife and brother while the next battlefield was loading and smiled, "You're a great mother, Regina. I can't wait to see you with a baby of our own," the blonde smiled at her wife's subtle blush. Regina accepting compliments well was still a work in progress. "Thank you, darling. I'm excited to have another child in our lives," she stood then, carefully holding Neal securely to her, "I'm going to put him down for a nap, then I'll start dinner," he tended to skip his nap on the days he was in daycare and slept soundly for about an hour afterwards and crashing again around 9.

The TV chirped and Emma looked up, **REDWOLF REQUESTING AUDIO LINK** flashed on the screen, Ruby had been silent up until now, the two of them relying on years of playing together to maneuver through the game. Emma quickly grabbed up the headset she'd plugged in when she first started but hadn't put on and accepted the request, "Hey, Rubes!" She said into the mic, a quiet subdued voice greeted her back and Emma frowned. Not that she'd expected her friend to be just fine after the events on Monday, but this version of Ruby worried her. They played on in silence, only the sound of their breathing coming over the audio link. Emma was determined to wait her friend out.

"Em?" Ruby's voice sounded after half an hour, "Yeah, Rubes?" A sigh sounded from the brunettes side, "Did I do the right thing?" The battle raged on in the fictional landscape on their TV's. Both continuing to fight their digital enemies, "Do you think he would've stopped before we were all dead?" Emma asked her. She spotted the leader of the enemy army then, hiding at the back of his troops. She started to cut a swath through the foot soldiers, Ruby's avatar following behind and beside her. "No, I think he would've kept going," silence fell again and they fought their way through and approached the leader as a unified team.

His health bar was ¾'s depleted when Ruby spoke again, "He was 12 Em, 12," they completed a complicated tandem move and he was down to half life, "Am I just supposed to get over that? Am I Emma?" Ruby's voice cracked on the last three words. "No, Ruby, you're not, it's sad and it's going to affect you, I'd be more worried if it didn't, you have to know that you had no choice," they had the leader down to a ¼ now. "I've been talking to Archie, I've seen him every evening this week," the leader fell to his knees and a dramatic cut scene of his death started to play.

"Tell Snow that I'm fine and to stop calling, please," **REDWOLF OFFLINE** flashed and Ruby was gone. Emma sighed, logged off herself and tossed the controller and headset towards the TV. She'd give the brunette werewolf until Monday and then she'd seek her out to talk in person. That decided, she stood from the couch and hopped to the TV and put the controller, headset and cords away before her wife saw them left in disarray. Done, she headed towards the kitchen and the sound of clattering pans.

It was after dinner and almost 9, Regina and Emma stood shoulder to shoulder at the kitchen sink, Regina washing and Emma rinsing and drying. Henry had volunteered to to bathe his Uncle for them before he headed to Nick's and the toddler, clean and in his PJ's, happily played with his wooden train set in the doorway between the kitchen and living room, "Clementine," Emma teased, playfully bumping against her wife's shoulder. Regina snorted, "Try again," she slipped the last dish into Emma's side of the sink and leaned against the island behind her and rubbed at her neck. Emma glanced back at her wife and turned to the brunette, "Why don't you head upstairs and enjoy a hot bath? I'll finish here and keep an eye on lil bro," she offered, glancing over at the toddler who had stopped playing at was staring at them like only a two year old could.

Regina let a sigh escape, she knew she was stressed and her body tense. It had been a long week, even if she'd been home for most of it, "That sounds delightful, darling. Are you sure you'll be ok though?" she moved forward, wrapping her arms around the taller woman's waist and kissing her sweetly on the lips. Emma just spun her around and swatted her on her ass, encouraging her to move towards the living room and the stairs, the brunette's melodious laugh made Emma smile as her wife headed for the bathroom off of their bedroom and the inset jacuzzi bathtub there.

A moan left Regina's lips as she slid into the steaming water of the tub, she had twisted her dark hair into a pile atop her head and had the jets going and she'd lit a few candles around the room and on the edge of the tub, she'd also added some scented salts and a splash of bubbles to the water, her favorite jazz playlist was playing softly in the background. The size of the large tub let her sink her entire body below the surface and she closed her eyes, soaking in the tranquil peace of the moment. She lay there for a long moment just letting her body relax. After a few minutes her eyes opened and she shifted, settling further into the tub. She brought a hand up to ledge of the tub and toyed with the candle closest to her, dipping her fingertip into the hot wax and watching it harden on her skin, a wicked smile crossed her face as her mind traveled back a few months when she and Emma had experimented with candle wax.

It had been a cold day in the middle of winter, it was a Friday and Henry was at his Grandparents so they'd retired to the bedroom early. It had started to snow again and they'd set the atmosphere with a few candles around the room and one special taper sitting on Regina's nightstand. They had left the curtains open and the snow fell softly down towards the earth in the background.

************************************* **FLASHBACK** ***********************************

Candlelight flickered throughout the bedroom, illuminating the two naked women sprawled out on the king size bed. Emma groaned, her back arching and forcing more of her breast into her wife's mouth. Regina palmed her other breast, rolling the nipple between her fingers and tugging at the other with her teeth, "Fuck, 'Gina!" Emma arched again trying to follow the pulling, moaning when mouth and fingers switched and the delicious torture started anew. Her wife grinned around the nipple she held between white teeth. She tugged again and moved down the muscled abdomen, nipping here and there as she went.

Emma buried her hands in brunette hair and groaned as her wife kissed each of her hips and teased her soaked folds with a fingertip. Regina flicked her clit once, twice then was teasing at the hot entrance to her cunt, a fingertip slipping barely inside just as she drew the firmness that was Emma's clit into her mouth and sucked. A disappointed groan left Emma's lips when the touch disappeared and her wife moved back up her body, kissing her deeply, forcing a tongue into her mouth and the brunette moved to straddle her narrow hips, "Evil tease," Emma complained when her wife pulled away, reaching for the long taper beside the bed and sitting up, shifting so that her smooth, wet cunt was positioned directly over her wife's trimmed mound. "Hmm, I'm just getting started, my love," Regina tipped the candle and a single drop fell and landed in the center of Emma's stomach just above her belly button, it hardened instantly and Emma whimpered at the sensation that was equal parts painful and erotic. It was their first time playing with wax and they both planned to enjoy it.

"Can't wait," another gasp left Emma's lips when two more drops landed. They painted a trail upwards. "Fuck!" Another three drops were slowly dripped onto her pale flesh, Regina held the candle away and bent to kiss and lick at the reddened skin around the hardened drops. She kissed her way to Emma's neck and sucked at her pulse point, making Emma throw her head back, trying to grant her wife more access, after leaving a bright red mark she pulled away and dropped another few drops, creating a spiral pattern around a breast and stopping just shy of the tender pink nipple.

Regina set the candle aside and kissed her way back down the tight body of her wife, she brushed the hardened wax aside and kissed at the fading red marks left behind. She moved further down, but before she could reach her wife's wet centre again she sat up, grabbed the candle and quickly dropped several more drops from one hip to other. Emma cried out, the pain was intense on that part of her skin. It felt so good though, the eroticism behind their actions was turning her on, she loved it when her wife flexed her more sadistic tastes, she supposed that said something about her own masochistic tastes, the drips moved down, closer and closer to her sensitive clit, the blonde shuddered at the intense feeling.

Just as Emma was starting worry her wife was actually going to drip hot wax on her sensitive clit the candle was suddenly extinguished and tossed off the bed as warm lips surrounded her and sucked her inner labia and clit into a hot mouth. Emma half sobbed, half screamed as she arched up off the bed, hands gripping the sheets. She settled back to the bed and clutched the softly bobbing head to her aching cunt, moaning loudly when two fingers entered her and pumped into her repeatedly, it only took a few more sucks and thrusts and she was tensing and coming in her wife's mouth.

Emma tugged her wife upwards and they were kissing with a passionate desperation, tongues dueling and sliding against the other. Emma rolled them, settling between tanned thighs, "God, fuck me! I want your cock, Emma!" Regina pulled out of the kiss long enough to were kissing again for long seconds before Emma pulled away, concentrated briefly before she reached down between their undulating bodies to line the tip of her magic cock up with her wife's dripping opening, Regina's hips rolled and she thrust forward, burying herself all the way.

A gasp and an answering groan sounded through the room and their movements stopped, both needing a moment to adjust. Then Regina was smacking at Emma's ass and rolling her hips. Emma moved into a fast pace and drove into her wife with hard, fast, full strokes that moved the smaller woman bodily up the bed. Their bodies slapped together and Regina raked her nails down the muscled back, leaving bright red trails from shoulder to hip as her body arched in ecstasy, "Fuck! Harder!" Emma buried her face in her wife's sweaty neck and forced her hips to pump faster, harder, deeper into her brunette wife, the tanned body arched deeply and a sob left full lips as Regina came, ejaculate arching from her body and painting Emma's still pumping hips in thick, clear fluid. As the brunettes body started to relax, Emma pumped her hips that little bit faster and harder just before she came inside the spamming cunt of her wife.

*********************************** **END FLASHBACK** ******************************

Regina arched in the tub, one hand buried between her own thighs as she stroked herself to a blissful orgasm. Panting, her body stilled, she relaxed back into the tub a smile on her face as she felt the remaining tension leave her body, "You are so fucking sexy," the voice of her wife startled her and her eyes snapped open to find her wife leaning in the doorframe, arms folded across her chest and a hungry smirk on her face.

The brunette started the tub draining and stood from water, enjoying the dazed look on her wife's face as she just stared at all the glistening tan flesh in the flickering light of the candles. Regina snatched the towel she'd draped over the heating unit in the corner and wrapped it around herself, "Neal?"

Emma grinned, "Henry's reading him a story and tucking him in," she strode further into the room.

"Grab one of the candle's Emma," Regina said with a mischievous grin as she sashayed past her drooling wife and into their bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning: Anal sex and double penetration in this chapter.**

 **Chapter 10**

It was a Wednesday and Emma was finally going back to work after eight days at home. The doctors had cleared her to return to the station as long as she only did half days the rest of the week and stayed at her desk and only did paperwork. She could return to 8 hour days on the following Monday, still desk bound though. On Monday there had been no contact from Ruby. Regina had driven them over to the younger woman's apartment but there had been no answer. The werewolf hadn't contacted anyone else and no one had been able to get a hold of her. She also hadn't been online again. That didn't necessarily mean anything, she could've been on when Emma wasn't or logging in invisible. Emma was becoming increasingly concerned about her deputy and one of her best friends,

The blonde Sheriff sighed as she eased into her chair. She'd insisted on driving them into work and then spent her first hour talking and catching up with the others on shift. Her healing leg was now paining her, she wasn't using crutches anymore, but did carry around a cane that she rarely used. Emma sighed at the stack of paperwork on her desk. David had done his best to keep up on the paper side of Law Enforcement, but with the department short it had been not been a successful attempt. She chose to ignore it for now and logged into her official email account, groaning aloud when she saw the number of emails that had built up since she had last logged in over a week ago.

Nothing was really pressing, a few advertisements for equipment, a reminder to get the oil changed in the Frontier and an official invite to the Maine Law Enforcement seminar in September in Augusta, the state capitol. She made a note of it in the station's Google calendar that they used for scheduling. She usually tried to go and had successfully been the last 3 years. She glanced at the clock, only 9:30, Emma sighed and kept plugging away at her email, mentally counting down the hours until lunch, Regina was meeting her at the blonde's office for a change, they hadn't wanted to break from their lunch plans and it was easier for the brunette to come to her. Afterwards they planned to drive home, where Regina would pick up her Mercedes and return to city hall and finish out her workday.

Regina couldn't help the smile that graced her face when she strode into the Sheriff's station at noon. David sat in the bullpen, if it could be called that with it's two desks and two cells, he smiled and greeted his daughter-in-law, "She's in her office," he nodded towards the open door and smirked. Regina turned to glance into her wife's office, smiling when she saw her sleeping Sheriff who was leaning back in her desk chair with her legs propped up on the desk. Her hands were folded over her stomach and her head fell backwards as she snored softly, "Oh yes, Mayor Mills," her wife mumbled in her sleep. Regina grinned, nodded to David and stepped into the office, she pushed the seldom closed door shut behind her. She set her purse and the bag with their lunch on the blonde's desk then she moved to wake her dreaming wife.

 _It was late, Emma knew she should've left the station hours ago, her wife was going to be so pissed that she had missed dinner, again. She'd just been so busy with paperwork all week. She heard keys in the front door and the chime sounded as it opened. She cursed her wife being the mayor and having keys to all the civic offices. She heard the lock click back into place and heels tap-tap-tapping down the short hallway. Her wife appeared in the doorway to her office, Emma swallowed. Brunette hair was loose and falling around her shoulders, a slight wave to it. The tan trench coat her wife wore was buttoned low and exposed most of the cleavage left bare by whatever shirt the brunette wore and her black 4 inch heels made everything of Emma's tighten._

" _You're working late again I see," Regina stood in the doorway hands on her hips. Emma felt a cold sweat and she cleared her suddenly dry throat, "I'm sorry, babe. There's so much paperwork, I've been such a bad Sheriff," Emma tried to affect a repentant face, but wasn't sure if she succeeded. A sadistic smile broke across her wife's face and slight, tanned fingers starting working at the buttons of her coat, "Why yes you have, Sheriff." The coat slipped from her wife's shoulders and pooled around the black heels. Whatever moisture was left anywhere besides her cunt instantly left. Before her stood her wife in a black and white lacy ensemble. It laced up the front with a blood red ribbon and shoved her full breasts up and out proudly, her tanned legs were bare from where they left the high bikini cut bottoms of the outfit._

 _Regina grinned, she snapped her fingers and low, sultry music started from somewhere and then there was a riding crop in her hand, "No matter, Sheriff. I'll just have to punish you," Emma gulped as the sultry brunette started towards her._

" _Emma, darling?" Emma frowned, why was her wife breaking the mood? And why couldn't she stop shaking?_

" _Emma, darling?"_

" _Emma?"_

" _Em?"_

Emma startled awake and she groaned when her injured leg fell off the desk and thumped loudly to the floor. Her wife, now fully dressed in a typical mayoral outfit, stared down at her with an indulgent smirk on her face, "Pleasent dreams, Sheriff?" Regina asked stifling a laugh. Emma groaned at the words as they blurred together with her dream, "Shut up," she grumbled, she knew she had a habit of talking in her sleep when she dreamt and it amused her wife to end.

The brunette laughed at her wife's flushed face and swept the blonde hair, that very nearly fell into her eyes aside so she could kiss the furrowed forehead, "You need a haircut still, love," she let her fingers filter through the messy, shaggy locks, "Do you want to eat lunch here or at home?" Emma's eyes slid closed at the relaxing feeling of fingers playing through her hair, "Home, I think. Not going to lie, more tired from a half day of doing nothing then I thought I would be," she sighed and relaxed further into her wife's ministrations.

Regina just laughed and kissed her, "Are you feeling ok? I can't remember the last time you feel asleep at work," she retrieved her purse and the sack with their lunch. "Yeah, just tired and my leg hurts. Worried about Ruby too," she stood and frowned when her cane was held out to her with a raised eyebrow from her wife. She took it though and followed her wife out the door of her office and after saying goodbye to her dad, they headed out the front door.

"Do you want me to drive, dear?" Regina asked delicately, knowing how touchy her wife was with her truck, but also knowing she was in pain from the way she leaned heavily on the cane. Emma sighed as they approached the vehicle, "You can drive," she acquiesced and they climbed into the truck, because Emma had the fob in her pocket. All Regina had to do was depress the brake and hit the push button start. The truck came to life with a throaty hum and they were on their way to the mansion.

"With all the excitement something escaped me," Regina started as she maneuvered the vehicle through town. She wasn't the most adept at driving the powerful vehicle. Between her lack of experience with it and even though it was a small truck as far as trucks go, it was huge compared to her Mercedes. Emma hummed in response and waited for her wife to continue her thought, "Trying to get ahold of Ruby. We should try Belle's apartment," the brunette continued, referring to the loft apartment that the librarian rented from them, "I completely forgot, at the hospital when we were waiting on news about you," Regina paused there, needing a second to gather herself. A warm hand landed on her thigh, encouraging her to continue, "Ruby and Belle seem to be Storybrooke's newest couple," Regina pulled the truck into their driveway and they exited the vehicle, heading up the walkway.

"Really?" Emma finally responded, as she took the bag with their lunch while her wife unlocked the front door, "Yes, Snow and I both saw it. Belle was a very comforting support for her and then when they stood to leave, Ruby kissed her and it didn't seem new or forced." They removed their shoes and Emma left her cane in the coat closet with them, "Huh, didn't see that one coming," she limped after her wife. She knew that Ruby leaned towards sapphic tastes even if she wasn't opposed to intimate male company if it was the right person, as far as she knew though she was one of the few that knew of the lanky brunette's preferences.

Regina nodded her agreement and started to set out their lunch, a turkey and cheddar panini with artichokes and spinach for herself and one of Granny's new spicy chicken calzones for her blonde wife. Lastly, she pulled out a large order of onion rings for them to share, she'd developed a taste for the greasy things thanks to Emma, "Snow and I were both a little surprised. It occurred to me earlier that she might be holed up there, taking comfort in her girlfriend, but we can deal with that later." Regina dismissed the conversation, to be picked up at a later time, intent to enjoy lunch with her wife before returning to the office.

Emma sniffed the wrapped package that her wife had set before her, she grinned, "Smells spicy," she said excitedly, while Regina liked spicy foods, Emma ate them for the eye watering intensity while Regina ate them for the flavor. "Granny's trying something new, calzones. That's her spicy chicken, it's got buffalo sauce, diced jalapenos and mozzarella cheese," Regina smiled at her wife's enthusiasm for new foods and pulled their traditional bottled root beers out of her purse, they were sealed in a ziploc bag that the waitress had helpfully provided to keep her purse dry.

"How was your first day back, darling?" Regina asked her wife as she unwrapped her warm sandwich and placed it on the plate she'd retrieved before sitting down. She snagged a handful of onion rings and added them to her plate. "Felt longer than four hours, I think I might cave and take a pain pill after we eat," Emma sighed. After the first day she only taken a pill right before bed and had stopped that on day five. She's seen way too much in her 33 years and preferred to not rely on the medicine and as a result she still had most of her pain pills.

Emma jerked awake when the front door slammed open a little after 3:30, Henry had returned from school. The last thing she remembered was settling on the couch after lunch, changing clothes and taking a pain pill. She'd laid with her head in Regina's lap, relaxing into the calming ministrations of her wife's fingers through her shaggy hair. She'd fallen asleep at some point and her wife had headed back to work, after covering her with one of the ridiculously soft blankets from the back of the couch, "Hey Ma, you doing ok?" Her son's voice sounded as he popped his head into the living room.

"Yeah, kid. I'm fine," Emma smiled dreamily at him and snuggled herself further into the couch and blanket. Her pain pill was still working and she felt pretty damn good. After lunch she'd changed into sweats and a hoodie, she pulled the hood over her blonde hair and readjusted. Henry laughed at her, "Can I get you anything?" he asked, "I have some homework to do so if you're good, I'm going up to my room and work on it." Emma shifted from her back onto her left side, burrowing into the back of the couch, "No, I'm good," came her muffled reply and Henry grinned at his doped up mother before heading back out to the foyer and up to his room.

When Regina came home almost two hours later her wife was still soundly asleep on the couch. She left her in peace and headed upstairs to change and check on her son. Entering their bedroom the brunette started removing her clothing, once she was naked save her underwear and bra she moved towards her dresser and perused her selections for something comfortable to wear. Giving up, she moved to her wife's dresser and removed a pair of sweatpants. Opening the next drawer down she pulled out one of the t-shirts her wife reserved for sleeping during the colder months. Where it fit comfortably on Emma, it draped on Regina and pulled tight across her larger breasts. Content with her choices, she made her way to Henry's door and knocked, opening it when he called out, he was at his desk and had his laptop on with a word document open, he removed his headphones and they chatted for a few minutes, mostly about his upcoming summer writing camp, it had taken some creative bargaining but she'd finally agreed that he could go to the camp at NYU and as his excitement level about it grew the closer it came she was not sorry, even if it meant he'd be gone for 2 weeks in a big city without either of his parents. She headed back downstairs after reminding him that dinner was at 7, like it was every night, he'd reminded her, she just smiled at him and closed the door leaving him to his homework.

Emma stirred when she was shook gently, she eased away from the back of the couch and rolled onto her back, stretching when she saw her smiling her wife sitting on the edge of the coffee table she smiled back,"You're home," she said happily. She felt pretty good, her leg really only bothering her when she moved just right and she felt clear headed. "It's 5:30, darling, you've been asleep for almost 5 hours," Regina stood and offered a hand to the blonde. She pushed the hood from her wife's head and kissed her sweetly, "How are you feeling?" Her wife grinned, "I'm feeling good, really good actually," Emma slid a hand around the back of her neck and pulled her back into another kiss. This one holding more than a little bit of promise. Regina groaned when a talented tongue probed its way into her mouth, she greeted it with her own and let herself enjoy the attentions of her amorous wife. When a hand cupped her breast and massaged she moaned. She pulled away regretfully and smiled at her pouting wife, "I need to start dinner if we're going to eat on time, we can continue this after dinner," she leaned forward and kissed the shell of the blonde's ear. She nipped at it and whispered, "I've actually been thinking about some of things I want you do to me, if you're up for it later." Emma groaned when her wife pulled away and left her instantly throbbing, "That's a little evil!" She called after the retreating woman, Regina just laughed and continued into the kitchen.

Regina had just started cutting vegetables when strong arms wrapped around her waist, a hard body pressed against her back and warm lips nibbled at the skin of her neck, "Emma," she groaned, trying to admonish her wife but failing as her head dropped back to rest on a firm shoulder and provide her wife with more access to sensitive flesh. An opportunity Emma seized, Regina set her knife firmly on the cutting board and wrapped her arms around Emma's. "Just wanted to say I was going to take a drive over to Belle's," Emma whispered in her ear and stepped away, leaving Regina to sag against the counter and groan. "Turnabout is fair play," the blonde laughed when her wife growled at her.

"Take your cane!" The brunette called after her as she turned back to her dinner prep, now uncomfortably wet from her wife's teasing, "And try not to be late for dinner!" She chopped at the celery stalk a little harder that she would've when not sexually charged, "Love you!" She called again, a mirthful and muffled, "Now and always, " answered her and the front door clicked closed. Regina sighed and chose to spend the rest of her time thinking of all the wonderfully carnal things she'd been thinking of earlier.

Emma parked in front of the building where her first apartment in Storybrooke was located. She eyed the cane in the passenger seat warily and then exited the truck without it. A choice she regretted on the second of three flights of stairs leading up to the loft. Finally arriving at the door to the apartment, she knocked sharply once, nothing stirred within, she knocked again, calling out for Ruby this time. Movement inside then and the sounds of the door being unlocked and it was slowly opened. A breathless and flushed Belle stood in the doorway, she seemed to be clad in only a robe. Emma raised an eyebrow at the multiple bright red and purple hickies that dotted the woman's neck and the parts of her upper chest exposed by the loose robe, "Is uh, is Ruby here?" Emma cleared her throat, uncomfortable that she had apparently caught the two in a compromised moment.

Belle looked hesitant and glanced back into the room behind her, the door opened wider and Ruby exposed her presence. The brunette werewolf was wrapped in only a blanket and Emma's eyebrow's rose further when she observed several angry red bite marks on her shoulders and neck. "Well come on in," Ruby gestured into the loft, one hand holding the blanket up, "I'll throw on some clothes, we should probably talk," she seemed better than the solemn woman Emma had talked to days ago, but still not the same playful woman she was normally. Ruby turned to follow Belle into the downstairs bedroom and Emma shook her head at the bright red scratches that liberally covered the taller woman's back.

They both returned after a few minutes. Belle retreated up the stairs to Emma's old bedroom that she had turned into a home library and comfortable reading nook. Ruby joined the blonde, sitting on the opposite side of the couch. They sat there in silence, both waiting for the other. Emma cracked first, "So... you and Belle?" She grimaced at how lame it had sounded, Ruby shifted on the couch, "Yeah, we had been dating a few months when...the incident happened," she rubbed at her neck, unsure what to really say. "It's just me Rubes. Your friend, Emma," she prompted, wanting Ruby to feel comfortable. The brunette sighed and relaxed back into the couch, this was just Emma, just her best friend, "We weren't having sex yet," Emma arched an eyebrow and pointedly glanced down to the obvious bite marks on her neck, she could literally see the imprint of Belle's teeth.

Ruby laughed, relaxing further into the couch, this really was just her friend, "Three days ago, something just snapped. I woke up next to her in bed feeling better than I had since it happened. I can't explain it, what happened suddenly didn't matter like it should. What mattered was that I had this amazing, beautiful woman beside me, that you were alive and so was I. The sun was shining, the world had kept going on and I was the same woman I was before, I wasn't evil or deranged. Nothing had changed," she sighed then, stood and wandered into the kitchen, "Beer?" She asked snagging one for herself. Emma calculated the time since she'd taken her pain pill and after deciding it should be sufficiently out of her system she nodded. Ruby returned with the two bottles and settled back onto the couch, "She woke up right about the time everything inside me seemed to settle, I kissed her and then things went from 0-60 and we've pretty much not stopped having sex, it's felt almost cathartic," she laughed mirthlessly, "I know, getting over shooting a 12 year old by fucking my girlfriend raw, so healthy right?"

The lanky brunette sipped from her beer and peered at the blank screen of the TV, "Working through things with sex is perfectly normal. As long as you're talking about it before and after. God knows I've done it, it sounds like you're getting through it Ruby. You accepted that there wasn't another option, not if we were to survive." Ruby picked at the label on her bottle, "Yeah, Archie said the same thing, when he stopped blushing," she'd only seen the therapist once since her epiphany three days ago, but he'd done his best to be reassuring. They sat in silence again, both sipping from their beers.

"Do you want to come back to work?" Emma asked finally, her beer was half gone now and she hadn't ever been known for her patience. Ruby sighed and drained her beer, "Yes, I think I do. I like my job, I like feeling like I'm finally a part of a community. It wasn't exactly like that for me back home. It's nice contributing and not feeling everyone is terrified of me," she stood then, depositing her empty bottle in the recycling, "I'd like to come back on Monday, maybe if I could stay in the station though? For a few shifts at least," She retrieved a second beer from the fridge and leaned against the counter as she opened it. Emma nodded, "That sounds like a plan. Also, we still haven't done the next of kin. I plan to go up to the state prison in Warren in the next couple of weeks to notify Henderson, frankly I'm in no hurry to see him again. I think it might be good for you to go with me." Ruby chewed on her bottom lip, "I don't know, Em. Can I think about it?" Emma nodded, her beer was empty then and she stood from the couch, "You'll come back Monday and we'll go from there, how's that?"

The lanky brunette nodded her agreement to the plan "So how's your leg?" Ruby asked as Emma tossed her bottle into the blue bin. "Feeling pretty good, I'm on half days and desk duty at the station. Should be up to full days but still at the desk on Monday," Emma glanced at the clock, it was 6:15, "I should be getting back to the house, I just wanted to check on you, no one's heard from you and we've been worried." Ruby hung her head then, "Yeah I know, I kept meaning to call these last few days, but then I'd get...distracted again," she grinned unrepentantly. Emma grinned back, relieved to see some of her friend back. "I'll see you on Monday, and take a shower, you reek of sex," the two friends parted ways and Emma headed back home and to her family.

"So tell me about these desires?" Emma whispered into her wife's ear, they were in the large bathtub of their ensuite, soaking in the hot water. Regina comfortably leaning back against her wife and they were wrapped together in a loose embrace, the doctor had just that day released Emma to let her leg soak as long as it wasn't more than 30 minutes at a time and their time was almost up, after dinner had been cleaned up they had left Henry to his own entertainment with the xBox and retreated to the hot bath they were enjoying now. Regina smirked, knowing Emma had been dying to hear about the things she had teased of earlier. Frankly, Regina was eager to share and bring them to fruition, she trailed a fingertip along her wife's forearm, "Well, I was just sitting at my desk, when I started thinking about us and all the delicious things we've done to each other, and I had a sudden craving for something we don't do very often, but we both love," Emma shivered when the fingertip shifted to her leg and traced random patterns on her knee and inner thigh. The brunette shifted and pulled the lever on the tub starting the water draining, "Tonight, I want you in my ass, darling," Emma shivered again at the throaty request, they weren't novices when it came to anal sex, and while they both enjoyed it, it wasn't something they indulged in often.

Regina was standing then, the water cascading off her and leaving her tanned skin glistening in the lights of the room. She left the deep, recessed tub and held out a towel to her lover. Together they dried their bodies and headed into their bedroom. As soon as their towels landed in the laundry hamper they were kissing, Emma holding her tightly to her muscled body. Emma possessed her mouth and Regina groaned, her wife knew that when she was in the mood to be taken anally, she was often also in the mood to be possessed, completely. The brunette moaned when Emma laid her back on their king sized bed and covered her petite body with her own heavier one.

Emma moved her lips along a tanned jaw and bit playfully at the curve of it, she sucked along the flesh until she reached a thrumming pulse point and her wife groaned at yet another hickey and that it felt so good. The blonde brought both hands up to cup her wife's heavy breasts, she palmed them and rolled firm nipples between her fingers, tugging just a little, providing just the barest hint of the pain her wife enjoyed. Emma left another vibrant hickey along her collarbone before she stood. Regina watched as she moved around the bed and reached into her bedside table, removing a condom and a pump bottle of lube, the brunette moaned at the promise. She also eyed the bright pink puckered skin of the fresh scar on her wife's right thigh and briefly wandered if she wasn't asking to much of the blonde, but quickly banished the thought, if Emma needed to stop she would.

Moving back onto the bed Emma laid the items on her wife's pillow and flipped her onto her stomach, "I'll have your cunt first, beautiful," she pulled her up to her hands and knees and Regina couldn't help the needy sound that left her throat. She could feel her wetness dripping down her thighs, but she was long past any embarrassment she had ever felt at the things her wife could do to her. Regina felt a shimmer of magic behind and she moaned when she felt the tip of her wife's magic cock playing through her wet folds. Emma groaned at the heat and abundant wetness, they hadn't used the magic cock spell since casting the fertility spell, but thankfully it was old hat at this point and it only took her a few seconds to settle her concentration.

Regina whimpered as her wife slowly filled her, knowing she liked it slow to start from this position, she spread her legs a little wider and slipped down to rest on her elbows, it opened her up more and let her feel all of her wife's 8 inches. Emma was all the way in then and she rested there. Enjoying the feeling of her lover's wet heat surrounding her and pulsing around her cock, she slid back out and then slowly sunk back in. Relishing the sounds Regina made at the sensations, another two slow strokes and she thrust forwards hard and fast, the brunette cried out as her wife started stroking inside at a fast pace, moving her bodily back and forth. Emma growled with her thrusts, she held curvy hips with both hands and moved faster. Her hips slapping into the flesh of her wife's ass, the skin there was blotchy and reddened from the repeated movements against it and Emma groaned aloud as her movements made her wife's glorious ass shake and quiver. Regina was tightening down around her and Emma knew she was close, she leaned forward and slipped an arm around her waist, her hips moving faster and the sounds of their slapping skin turned them both on further, "Come for me and I'll fill your ass next," she panted into the shell of her wife's ear as she moved her other arm to flick at the swollen clit between her legs. Regina instantly tensed and her back arched as she came loudly, soaking the bedding beneath her, she was still shivering and twitching when Emma was pulling out and turning her over.

Regina moaned aloud as Emma slid two pillows under her hips, tilting her pelvis up and granting easy access to her puckered rear entrance. A look of concentration passed over Emma's face and the brunette watched as her wife's magic adjusted the size of her cock, leaving it the same length but narrowing the girth to barely an inch. Regina palmed her own breasts and watched her wife slid the condom over her hard cock and slathered it in lube, she arched when hands adjusted her and draped her tanned legs over creamy thighs. Emma spread her wide open and slid two fingers into her still dripping cunt, curling them and drawing a long, low moan from the brunette, the fingers were gone and they slid down her perineum and a fingertip probed at the puckered ring of her tight rear entrance. Emma slid just the tip in, enough to lube the very edge, relying on her cock to deliver more inside her lover's ass, she wiped her hand on the comforter and gripped the base of her cock.

The bed shifted and Regina groaned when she felt the tip of her wife's lubed cock rub against her, she consciously relaxed herself with a deep breath and Emma slid in just past the head of her cock and gave her a few seconds to adjust, Regina relaxed further and encouraged her wife with a tugging at her hips. Emma slid another inch inside, then slid back before sliding in another two, "Oh God, darling! Fuck me, inside my ass, fuck me!" The brunette sobbed as she took her wife's cock inside her tightest hole. Emma slid back out to the tip and pumped more lube, using a hand to stroke herself and coating her cock before sliding back in half of her length, Regina was arching and squeezing her breasts, rolling her own nipples and Emma took another three strokes to be buried completely inside her wife's ass.

"Oh, God….. fuck, Emma," Regina moaned quietly when her wife started to move after waiting a few seconds. Emma gradually picked up her pace, keeping careful watch of the brunette's facial expressions, watching for any sign of too much pain. Minutes passed and Regina was writhing on the bed, her wife on her knees between her legs, pumping her hard cock into her ass, faster and faster, "Oh God, love! God, yes, inside me! Fuck my pussy, Em!" Regina cried out her hips moving in counterpoint to her wife's movements. Emma groaned, they had discussed the possibilities of double penetration before, but had yet to attempt it, "You sure?" Emma panted out the question, she was sweating and if she was honest her healing leg was starting burn, but like hell was she stopping now. "God! Fuck me!" Was Regina's response.

Emma had both hands on her wife's inner thighs holding them wide apart, she moved one and flicked at her wife's swollen clit, the motion of hips never faltering, Regina moaned and Emma slid her finger lower and inside the dripping cunt of her wife, she groaned at the heat and tightness surrounding her, she slid in a second finger and fell into a counter rhythm, cock out, fingers in, fingers out, cock in. Regina gasped at the dual sensation, her eyes and mouth wide open. She pulled a wet breath in as she sobbed in pleasure, "Oh fuck, another, baby. God, stretch me!" Emma swallowed, she was close to coming herself, the imagery and tightness of her wife's ass taking her right up to the brink, she slid in a third finger and they both groaned, she could feel her cock sliding out as she slid in through the thin membranes that separated the two channels and it was an odd feeling, but fuck it felt good.

Regina screamed when she started curling her fingers and dragging against her wife's g-spot on every thrust. The brunette was overwhelmed at all the intensity, her eyes rolled back and she was shaking bodily as she came hard, her body releasing a heavy stream of ejaculate that coated her wife, stomach to chest as her body arched. Emma groaned at the feeling of her wife's cum coating her and she was coming too, deep inside her wife's ass and filling the condom. She pulled out and removed the condom just as her cock disappeared, she dropped it over the bedside and into the trash can on her side before she collapsed into her wife's sweaty body, three fingers still buried inside her.

Slowly their bodies stilled and they lay panting and breathless, "Hmm, stay in my cunt for awhile?" Regina hummed contentedly and voiced her request. Emma groaned and nodded into the sweaty neck, they both were covered in a liberal sheen of sweat and cum. Regina groaned and she relaxed into the bed, running her hands over her wife's strong, sweaty back.

They lay like that for long minutes, their breathing finally evened out and Emma started to shiver as her wet skin cooled and started to dry. She rolled off her wife and slid her fingers out, Regina moaned at the loss but rolled into her wife's arms, resting her head on her damp chest, "You're amazing, love," she murmured, shifting so she could rest on an elbow and kiss her wife. "Only as good as my partner," Emma answered back. She was forever grateful for their sexual compatibility. "Shower before bed?" Regina murmured, stroking her wife's cheek and just drinking her in post sex. Emma nodded and they slowly disentangled before heading into the ensuite. Emma limped her way behind her wife and stopped pausing in the doorway and waving a hand towards the bed, reverting it to it's dried and made state before their escapades.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Emma waved as Henry headed out the door, it was Friday morning, his last day of school for the summer. After school he was off to his Grandparents for the night. She was planning to head up to Warren where the state prison was located later that day to notify Henderson of his family's death. She wasn't looking forward to the visit, but was resigned to the trip and had more or less put the horrible situation out of her mind save for this last task. At least Ruby was accompanying her. They hadn't been able to schedule a sit down with him early in the day and they were waiting until 1 to leave town. So Emma was staying home later than usual since she wouldn't be on duty until later on, with the 3 hour drive one way. Regina had chosen to work from home, as had started to become her habit on Fridays, at least the last few. Emma wandered towards her study after a few seconds contemplating. Wondering if she couldn't talk her wife into taking advantage of the empty house.

When they'd woken that morning, her wife had been between her legs, brunette head bobbing as she suckled at her sex. The tension in Emma's lower stomach told her that she was already close to an orgasm. Regina had released her and smirked up at her, "Good morning, Emma, sleep well?" The brunette teased along a strong thigh with a fingertip. "Yeah, fantastic," Emma pulled her wife's head back into place and her head fell back as the brunette went back to sucking and slid two fingers deep inside her. After Emma had experienced an intense orgasm there hadn't been time to see to Regina's pleasure before their son was up and Regina insisted on getting up too, it was his last day of school and he'd only be home another week before leaving for his summer writing camp. It had taken him almost three months to convince his parents to register him for the camp, the term camp was used loosely since it was a two week trip to the literary department of NYU, Emma had been on board from the start, it had been his brunette mother that had taken convincing.

When Emma entered the study her wife was at her desk. She had her computer booting up and was reading over a stack of papers. She'd dressed down for her day at home and was wearing one of the two pairs of jeans she owned and a plain white blouse. Emma grinned to herself and approached the desk, "Hey babe." Regina looked up at the blonde and stifled a groan. She recognized the look on her wife's face. She'd give in, of that she was certain. The promise in those green eyes already had her wetter than she'd care to admit. Emma was looking particularly appealing barefoot in black slacks, white t-shirt and open tan Sheriff's button down, "Did you need something, dear?" she tried to play innocent, but in truth she was still fairly aroused from their morning in bed and had been planning to seek out her wife after Henry was gone for school.

Emma was around the desk and leaning against it right next to the brunette in a blink and Regina looked up at her and set the paperwork down. "Henry's gone," Emma pushed her chair back and Regina rolled back from the desk. "So he is," she smiled at her wife's complete lack of subtlety. "Something you wanted, dear?" Emma slipped the tan shirt down her shoulders and tossed it towards the loveseat in her wife's office. "Yeah, you," and she was falling to her knees in between her wife's legs. Regina groaned and felt her panties dampen further, Emma was kissing her and locking the wheels on the chair. It was a deep kiss, with a slow, languid passion that ignited her blood. A tongue slipped into her mouth and she sucked at it as hands opened her jeans. "In a hurry, darling?" Regina husked as she pulled away and smiled at the blonde, her dark eyes sparkled with mirth, lifting her hips as her jeans and panties were pulled down her legs and tossed aside.

"I haven't had breakfast, I'm starving," Emma slipped her thighs over her strong shoulders, "Also, you really need to come in my mouth."

Regina groaned and her head fell back when her wife licked slowly up the length of her, flicking at her clit. She buried her hands in the freshly shorn blonde locks and slid forward in her seat, letting her thighs fall open and her feet rest on her wife's back. Emma hummed into her work and continued her long slow licks, never focusing on one spot, just licking her from slit to clit repeatedly. Regina was growing impatient for the attention to focus. She shifted, resting a foot on her wife's shoulder, this opened her impossibly further to her wife's ministrations. Emma groaned, "I love yoga," Regina laughed at her wife, moaning when the blonde returned to her cunt. She drew her tongue along the crease between the brunette's inner and outer lips, repeated the motion on the opposite side and then drew her clit and inner lips into her mouth, suckling softly at the sensetive flesh. Regina groaned and let her head fall back again. A warm, wet tongue slipped between her folds and slid against her entrance every time her wife's head bobbed. She brought one hand up and started unbuttoning her shirt, her hips starting to roll, "God, that's good," Regina moaned as she kneaded her own breast through the thin fabric of her silk bra. Emma gave a muffled agreement and transitioned to a slow, deliberate flicking of her wife's swollen clit.

Regina let a strangled moan fall from her lips when her wife penetrated her with two fingers and continued to flick and suck at her clit. Her hips were rolling against the pleasurable ministrations and her orgasm was rushing towards her, another minute passed and Regina was holding her wife's head tightly to her and rolling into every thrust. Emma curled her fingers and rubbed at the roughness of her wife's g-spot. Regina let out a strangled sob as her orgasm slammed into her and she ejaculated hotly into her wife's mouth. The blonde groaned against the wet flesh and swallowed as fast she could, slurping loudly as she sucked at the swollen folds. Emma groaned as she took her wife through the intensity of the orgasm, slowly pumping her fingers in and out and lapping at the dripping folds, avoiding her hypersensitive clit for the time being.

Emma pulled away finally, sitting back on her haunches she softly stroked her wife's quivering thighs and took in the image of her. Regina sat in the chair, still slid forward and almost out if it. Eyes closed and head back, her legs splayed wide, calves resting on her shoulders and revealing her still twitching, dripping cunt, with her shirt hanging open revealing the blood red bra. Emma groaned at the image of it. Two years and she was pretty sure she found her brunette wife hotter and sexier every day, "How important is that work?" She asked as the soft stroking of her wife's thighs turned into a firm massage. It was Regina's turn to groan then, "Nothing I can't do later," her legs slid from strong shoulders and she pulled Emma up to kiss her, moaning at the taste of herself, "Upstairs?" Regina pulled out of the kiss as she pulled the t-shirt over her wife's head, Emma's response was to scoop her up and head out of the study and up the stairs, Regina's laughter, a glorious sound that filled the house.

At the top of the stairs Emma set her wife back on her feet and they stumbled down the hallway lost in a passionate kiss. Tongues dueled and bodies slammed into walls as clothes landed where they may along the hall. Regina groaned when they landed against the wall beside their bedroom door particularly hard, the picture beside them fell and cracked when it landed on the hardwood. Emma's mouth sucking hotly at her throat took away the pain and her eyes rolled back when a insistent hand cupped her sex and massaged the soaked flesh, distractedly she flicked a hand out and the picture returned to the wall once again intact.

They both groaned as they tumbled through the doorway, Regina completely naked now and Emma clad in only her boyshorts, "You should probably start wearing your briefs and the uniform pants we ordered," Regina rasped as she shoved her wife onto the bed and peeled the tight shorts down her muscled thighs, "The next cycle could start anytime," she was nipping up Emma's naked thighs and sucking at the creamy flesh as she went. Emma groaned, "God, I can't wait to take you again with my cock," the blonde let out a whimper when a tongue played through her folds. Flitting in, out and around where she needed stimulation the most, "Fuck, I've got to come, please," she begged. Regina took her clit inside then and suckled at it as their hands slid together and fingers weaved together.

The brunette switched to lapping hotly at the turgid flesh of her nerve bundle and stroking it with her tongue, her wife's hips were rolling against her and she did her best to follow the movements, determined to get her off and not release her hands. A full minute passed, the desperation growing as Emma climbed closer and higher. Her body tensed, back arching off the bed and sweat glistened over her pale, muscular body arching she came beautifully in her wife's mouth.

It was 12:30 when Emma was pulling up in front of the loft, she fired off a text to Ruby and waited for her deputy and friend to emerge. Five minutes later she emerged and after settling her duty belt around her hips she climbed in tossing her hat into the backseat with Emma's. They were both in their full uniforms, black pants with a piping of blue down the outside seam, tan button downs with their shoulder patches and badges pinned to the chest, black boots and in Ruby's case a tight bun firmly affixed at the nap of her neck. They even had their shiny gold name tags in place. "What, do you live here now?" Emma asked as she checked traffic and pulled out. Ruby grinned as she played with the radio controls, "We're talking about it actually, it's fast, but I haven't been home except for clothes in nearly a month."

Emma pointed the truck out of town, "Wow, really? I was just teasing." Ruby smiled at her friend and finally settled on an oldies station, "After everything we've both been through, we really don't want to waste time," they were passing the sign leaving Storybrooke, "I uh, last night I told her I loved her." Emma glanced over, the surprise evident on her face, considering it had only been a week since she'd found her friend was even dating, "That's fantastic Rubes, I'm really happy for you," she finally responded after several awkward minutes passed in silence.

"It's ok, Em. I know it's super fast and we haven't exactly 'come out' yet publicly, Archie thinks I might be suffering from a kind PTSD and cautioned against rushing into any major life decisions," Ruby sighed and slouched down in her seat as Emma pulled onto the ramp for the interstate. "What do you think?" Emma asked as she merged into traffic, smiling to herself when cars slowed and moved over like a parting of the sea for the marked vehicle, it did have it's perks at times. "I feel like I mean it, like I'm not projecting. We were dating before anything happened," Ruby groaned and closed her eyes, "Can we just talk about something else? How are we going to handle Henderson?"

Emma set the cruise at the posted limit and relaxed into her seat, "I'm not planning to give him anything, going to go in and tell that his family is dead and that we are sorry for his loss, then we're leaving," she'd decided days ago that he didn't deserve the details. She'd gone back and forth on telling him what had happened, on telling him that his hatred and the way he'd raised his son to be a spitting image of himself had gotten his family killed. Legally, she was only required to tell him that they had died, that his daughter had committed suicide, his wife had been murdered and his son was killed in an officer involved shooting which had been ruled justified. He could puzzle the pieces together himself. Ruby nodded her agreement, "Sounds good, boss," she glanced back behind them then, taking in the long lines of traffic backed up behind them in all three lanes, "You know you can go faster, before the Staties contact us again about not obstructing," Ruby laughed at her friend, Emma frequently maintained the speed limit when driving on the interstate, just to mess with other drivers since most people wouldn't pass a marked police car. Emma grinned but acquiesced and upped her speed to 10 over. They spent the rest of the trip talking about nothing really big, just chatting about nonsense as friends often do.

Two hours passed and they were pulling into the parking lot for the Maine State Prison. Quietly, they exited the truck. Their hats came out and were settled atop their heads, together they headed for the main entrance. Once inside they checked in at the desk and were led through a locked door and down a hallway to another door with a bay of lockers beside it. Stepping up to separate lockers, they locked up their guns, hats and Emma her keys, and through that door they went. After the hallway turned a few times they were finally let into a small room with one table and four chairs. The officer that had escorted them left to retrieve Henderson while Emma and Ruby settled into the chairs facing the door. Five minutes went by before the door opened and Henderson entered, clad in the standard orange jumpsuit, with his hands and feet shackled. The corrections officer shoved him into the chair, latched the long chain to the fixture under the table and left the room.

He just stared at them, a look of utter contempt on his face, as was her job Emma broke the stony silence first, "Mr. Henderson we are here to inform you about the death of your family, we are very sorry for loss," she monotoned the delivery, determined to keep things as by the book as she could. He jerked forward in the chair, chains rattling, "What?!" Both women maintained their stoicism, not flinching when he jerked again and the chains rattled, "Again we are very sorry for loss," Emma did her avid best to keep the sneer out of her voice. Another jerk and he settled back into the chair again, "What the hell happened, Sheriff," he didn't hide the sarcastic sneer.

Emma took a deep breath, picturing her wife's smiling face and using the image to settle herself, "There was an incident in which Elizabeth Henderson took her own life, shortly after Selena Henderson was murdered, afterwhich Thomas Henderson died from wounds received when, during an altercation with law enforcement, he attempted to shoot and kill two Law Enforcement Officers," Ruby twitched beside her, but she maintained her blank face. The chains jerked twice and his shackled fists slammed down on the table, again neither flinched, "Was it one of you? Who killed my son?!" His face was red and eyes wild, Emma barely contained a scoff, of course his only thought was of his son, his wife and daughter not even a concern, "We are very sorry for your loss, sir," Emma ground out as she stood, Ruby following. Emma rapped once on the door and it opened, they left the room and the officer entered it. They could hear Henderson screaming for answers as they wound their back towards the lockers and then the main lobby. Neither spoke until they were back at the truck.

They climbed in, tossing their hats into the backseat, "So that could've gone worse," Ruby sighed, they still sat the parking lot, both needing a minute to gather themselves. "It's over, that's what matters. He's not our problem for another five years," Emma started the truck and moved towards the exit of the parking lot, determined to put it out of her mind. Her job was done and it was time to go home to her wife and son, "Want to grab a sandwich on the way?" Emma asked, it was almost 5 and by the time they got home it would be after 8. When Ruby agreed Emma sent a text to her wife not to hold dinner and that she'd be home closer to 9-10, text away she pulled out onto the street and they were headed home.

They were halfway home when they pulled off the interstate and strode into a chain fast food place. The weather had taken a turn and storm clouds stretched as far as the eye could see, rain had yet to fall but it was definitely on the horizon. They'd retrieved their orders from the counter and were settling into the booth when Emma stopped halfway into her seat. Her crotch was tingling, she'd hadn't been awake the last time the cycle happened and at first she panicked that something was wrong. At Ruby's questioning look she quickly slid all the way into her seat and smiled back. She breathed a sigh of relief then when she realized that it was only the spell activating, things hadn't settled properly though and she was uncomfortably squished in the boxer briefs and pants that her wife had had the foresight to remind her to wear, excusing herself Emma slipped into the bathroom and adjusted herself into more comfortable placement. She grinned to herself as she headed back to the table, thinking of all the fun things she and her wife could get up to once she was home.

They'd finished their dinner and were walking out to the truck when the first bolt of lightning flicked across the sky followed shortly by loud thunder rumbling. Hurrying, they made it into the vehicle as the first drops were starting to fall, "Damn, that looks nasty," Emma grumbled as she pointed the truck towards the interstate and Storybrooke. They were barely five miles from where they'd eaten dinner when they saw the flashing lights of a police car ahead of them in the middle of a traffic stop. Emma slowed and pulled into the closest lane, intending to perform a courtesy check as they eased by, just before they were passing the pulled over vehicle the officer standing at the driver's window went into convulsions and dropped to the ground, the telltale yellow cords of taser wire tracking back into the car, "Shit, Em!" Ruby exclaimed ripping her seatbelt off as Emma swerved to avoid the fallen officer and then whipped the truck over blocking the car in and taking up half of the lane they'd been driving in and blocking it off, the brunette was out of the truck and first and charged towards the offending car. Emma flipped the lights on and flicked their radio to the standard state channel and yelled into the mic for backup, lightning cracked across the sky as Emma jumped out into the rain and followed seconds behind her deputy.

Ruby was pulling the driver bodily through the open window of his car. He was struggling mightily and even the extra strength from her wolf was having a hard time wrangling his writhing body. Emma added her muscle to the effort and successfully got him out of the car and drug his squirming body several feet away between his car and the truck, he threw an elbow and cracked Emma in the face, her head snapped back with a sickening crunch and they doubled down on the had him down on his stomach and were snapping cuffs on him when three more state police cars screamed up and four officers swarmed onto the scene, two of them tended to the fallen officer while the other two jogged towards them. The new officers added their weight to the effort and the struggling man finally calmed. Emma and Ruby stepped back letting the state officers take over, they had full arrest powers throughout the state of Maine, but it was the state officer's jurisdiction.

An ambulance arrived and they headed towards it. Emma grimaced as she put weight on her right leg and her thigh ached. She hadn't technically been cleared for active duty, but there wasn't anyway she would've just stayed in the truck while Ruby assisted the state officer. Paramedics were seeing to the tased officer, he was alert and sitting upright on one of the benches in the medical vehicle as his vitals were taken by one of the medics, "Thanks, I hate to think what may have happened if you hadn't been driving by," he stated as they approached the open back of the ambulance. "Not a problem, happy to offer assistance," Emma wiped water from her face, grimacing when she touched her rapidly swelling eye, that was going to blacken and leave her with a decent shiner. The officer was released then, he stepped out of the ambulance and headed over towards the other officers with the paramedic following behind to perform a check on the man in one of the police cars back seats. The second paramedic approached them and pulled Emma into the back of the ambulance, she groaned but let the redheaded female poke at her eye, "Name?" The paramedic crisped out as she swept a penlight into and out of her vision, studying her pupillary reaction, "Sheriff Emma Swan-Mills, it's Friday, July 5th, Obama's president…anything else?" The paramedic laughed, "That's good, Sheriff Swan-Mills, did I see you limping when you came up?"

"Yes, month old injury, but I'm fine," the paramedic arched an eyebrow, "Really, just wasn't quite ready for that much action." The medic eyed her for a minute, then nodded, "Alright, I'm taking your word for it. You don't have a concussion and nothing's broken, you're going to have a nice black eye though," a warm hand landed on Emma's thigh, "You did a good job today, Sheriff," the woman's green eyes twinkled at her. Emma cleared her throat and laid her left hand atop the woman's, letting her get a good look at the titanium wedding band on her ring finger, she removed the woman's hand and dropped it, "Thanks, I'll be sure and let my wife know you think so," a choked guffaw came from Ruby who leaned against the bumper, doing her best to stay out of the rain. The woman had the decency to look chagrined, "I'm sure she'll be very proud of you," she laughed then, "Good one's are always taken huh?" Emma smiled kindly at her, "I don't know about that, but this one is," Ruby chuckled again and Emma sent her a look, the brunette quickly covered her mirth. They said goodbye to the medic and strode through the rain towards the group of officers, they talked for a few minutes. Telling them what they'd seen before they had stopped for assistance, they agreed to submit a report by Monday into the state system. After handshakes were exchanged and the officers thanked them again they were climbing into the truck and were heading once again for home, "Well that was an eventful trip," Emma couldn't help but laugh as she turned their flashing lights off and pulled into traffic.

They crossed the line into Storybrooke a little after 10 and Emma flicked a hand, instantly drying them, their clothes and the seats they sat on, while latent magic was available to them outside the line, like Ruby's wolf strength and the fertility spell Emma was currently in a cycle of. Ruby couldn't transform outside of Storybrooke and they wouldn't have been able to cast the spell, but now that it was active and in her system the latent magic had no issue activating, "That's a nifty party trick, thanks," Ruby laughed, happy to be warm dry again. Emma grinned, "Magic has it's perks," her mind traveled down between her thighs and the flaccid penis that rested there, indeed it did, "Am I taking you home or back to Belle's?" She was suddenly eager to get back to her wife, her cock twitched as she thought about her wife waiting for her in their bed, "Belle's," Ruby grinned, oblivious to her friend and boss's eagerness and growing arousal. Emma was thankful for the darkness, even with the occasional flash of lightning. It hid the semi-hardness that was pressing against her pants, "You got it," Emma pulled up in front of the entrance to the apartment building and Ruby hopped out after retrieving her hat, waving as she ran through the now pouring rain and into the building. By the time Emma pulled into her driveway she was fully erect and straining against her pants, the house was dark like she expected, save for the porch light and a dim reading light in what she knew to be their bedroom. She slipped quietly through the front door and turned the porch light off, removed her boots and after putting them away in the closet headed up the stairs.

Regina smiled when she heard the top step creak, her wife was home finally, she clicked the table side light off and set her romance novel aside as the bedroom door opened, lightning flared through the window and illuminated her uniformed wife in the doorway, Regina swallowed as the moisture left her mouth and traveled down to her suddenly dripping wet pussy. Emma shut the door behind her and leaned against it, lightning flashed again and thunder rumbled, Regina groaned when eyes were drawn to the obvious tenting of her wife's black pants, "Is that…" she trailed off as Emma nodded and smirked at her.

The brunette was up, out of bed and moving towards her wife, the blonde groaned at the image of her wife in a black and red silk teddy. She had started to move towards the brunette, but Regina shoved her back against the door and Emma grunted at the impact. That was when the brunette noticed the swelling of her eye, "Darling, are you ok?" She stroked around the edge of the swelling, "I'm fine, small fight with a random driver on the way home," Emma was kissing her then and Regina groaned as she pressed her smaller body against her taller wife's. She could feel her wife's hard cock pressing into her and she moaned at the promise of it. The brunette pulled away from the kiss and sucked at the skin of her lover's neck as her hands worked at the heavy duty belt and dropped it to the side. She dropped to her knees and it was Emma's turn to groan as her wife flipped her brunette hair over a shoulder and worked at the fastening of her pants.

The brunette smiled devilishly up at her wife as she lowered the zipper and the loose trousers fell to the floor with heavy thunk. Emma groaned when her wife's tongue stroked her though the boxer briefs, finding her tip and sucking lightly, a damp spot was left when she pulled away, from her saliva or Emma's pre-cum niether could be sure. Regina tugged the briefs halfway down her thighs and left them there. Emma's head thumped against wall when her wife kissed her tip and flicked it with her tongue, hands buried in brunette hair as Regina stroked her with a hand as she peppered the shaft with kisses and light nibbles. A shudder ran through her wife when the brunette sucked her tip into a warm mouth, she applied a light suction and stroked with her hand while she suckled gently at the mushroom head. Emma's hips moved, seeking out the heat of her lover's hot mouth, Regina took more of her in, groaning at the taste of her as pre-cum started to leak into her mouth. The brunette took more of her wife's hard cock, feeling it press softly against the back of her throat, she opened and let Emma slide down and bury herself completely in the warmth of her.

Emma worked at the buttons of her shirt as her wife moved around her, her tongue doing that thing it did where she swept it back and forth along the underside of her shaft as she pulled away, Emma tossed the shirt to the side and tugged the white t-shirt over her head, moaning when her wife deepthroated her again. She leaned harder against the door, letting her hips roll into the fantastic ministrations of her amazing wife, she watched through hooded eyes as Regina's head bobbed, taking her in again and again, hands palmed her ass and massaged, Emma felt herself tightening, "Fuck, I'm going to come!" Regina somehow smirked around the hard cock in her mouth and quickened her movements, she moved a hand down between her wife's legs and massaged at the the tight balls there, Emma tugged at her hair, "Shouldn't I…" a moan, "Inside you?" She could barely get it out, her pleasure so great, Regina released her with a wet pop, "I have every bit of faith in your ability to do so later, right now though? Come in my mouth, my love," Emma groaned when her wife took her back in and took all of her again, it took only a few more short seconds and the blonde was arching, groaning as she came hard and deep in her wife's mouth, Regina groaned her throat working to swallow the load her wife gave her.

Regina pulled away and was on her feet, shoving Emma's pants and briefs the rest of the way off of her and pulling her towards the bed. She had barely started to soften when her wife tossed her onto the bed, straddled her, stroking her back to full hardness. They were kissing hotly when Regina slid up onto her knees and lowered herself down onto the thickness of her wife's hard cock, a moan left her lips as it split her open. Emma clutched the hips of her wife, she struggled to contain herself, not giving into her desire to flip them and pound into her lover, even so her hips moved up and into her wife, filling her time and again. Regina gasped into her mouth when Emma raised her up, hands cupping her ass and drove up into her repeatedly. A moan left her lips as the movements had her clit sliding against the hard shaft with every thrust, their kissing deepened impossibly further as their bodies met with wet slaps time after time.

The brunette cried out, clutching at her wife as she came, shuddering and coating Emma's hips in her cum, the blonde slowed her movements and Regina slapped at her chest, "No, no. Don't stop, keep going, on top of me," Emma growled and flipped them, never leaving her wife's tight cunt. Regina sobbed as her wife's movements started again, pistoning into her in hard, fast thrusts, she canted hips flattening her back and letting her thighs fall open, the positions opened her further and allowed Emma to be so deep inside her, her stomach ached with the deep thrusts and the breath left her suddenly on each thrust as blood flushed her face. Another growl left pink lips as the blonde hooked her arms under her wife's knees and leaned forward, splitting her open impossibly further. Regina was crying out with every thrust, she quickly slammed into another intense orgasm, coming hard enough that Emma was forced to slow her movements, "God, fuck me through it, don't stop!" The brunette sobbed, clutching at the sweaty, heaving back of her wife, veins in her forehead and neck popping and throbbing, "I'm not...fuck, you're just so tight," Emma grunted, speeding up her movements again as her wife relaxed minimally, she shifted further and her wife's legs slid over her shoulders and she was being held open to her fullest, strong hips pumped into her. Regina hadn't even finished coming completely and she screamed as she catapulted into her third orgasm, squirting in a tight arch that landed heavily against her wife's glistening body.

Emma growled and pumped faster, her movements becoming autopilot, Regina sobbed with each thrust, her body spent and limp as she took her wife in repeatedly, nails scratched down a muscular back and Regina arched as she felt herself rising to yet another orgasm, "Oh, God. Em, baby! Inside, come inside!" She begged as her body trembled into another intense orgasm. Their sweat mingled and her wife growled again, Regina was certain it was the single sexiest noise her lover made during sex. Emma buried her face in her wife's neck, stretching her open a little bit more and her hips pumped hard once, twice and on the third she was coming hard with a grunt as she filled her wife's tight cunt with her seed, pressing tight against the tan sweaty body beneath her and grinding against her. Regina groaned as she felt the hot cum explode inside her, her pussy clenching and milking her wife's throbbing cock, she ground her hips a few times and then she was coming too, soft spurts of cum leaving her nearly spent body. Emma growled into her neck and pumped twice more, a new spurt of cum filled her wife and her hips pumped languidly.

They lay there panting, Emma slipping Regina's legs from her shoulders and the brunette locked them around her hips, holding her in place as their breathing gradually slowed. After long minutes passed, Emma pulled away, her now softened penis slipping out and Regina groaned at both the loss and the feeling of the mixed fluids trickling out. The blonde flopped onto her back and her wife snuggled against her, laying her head on a strong shoulder, hands played through her long, sweaty brunette hair and she traced random patterns on the hard muscles of her wife's upper chest, occasional slipping lower to play with the softer flesh of her breasts before returning. Someone sighed, maybe both, "I love it when you growl," Regina did sigh then as her body relaxed further into lassitude. Emma laughed, when they'd first started being sexual she had been a little embarrassed by the sound that left her during their more intense moments, she hadn't ever growled with any other lover before, she didn't do it often and chalked tonight up to the residual adrenaline from their adventures. Regina snuggled even further into her, "You sure you're ok, my love?"

"Yes, we assisted some state police on the way home, I just caught an elbow to the face in the scuffle. On scene paramedic even checked me out," Emma left out the part about being literally checked out by the red head. Regina shifted and draped a leg over her wife's hips, "Hmm, my big idiot savior," her eyes slid shut as she started falling into slumber, "I love you, idiot savior," she mumbled. Emma chuckled and kissed her head, "Now and always, babe," she softly stroked her wife's back and pulled the blankets up over them, then she followed her beautiful brunette into dreamland.


	12. Chapter 12

Regina worked in the garden on Saturday, a soft smile on her face as she weeded and tended to the vegetable plants that she had cultivated. She was enjoying the early July sun, her dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she wore one of Emma's white tank tops and a pair of her own light cotton shorts. Her wife was inside, in their basement gym. Shortly after the blonde had moved in, they'd gone forward with their plans to turn the cavernous, unfinished room into a home gym. Regina occasionally joined her, she had a small corner of the room laid out as a yoga space for herself and mostly used the home gym for that, though she occasionally took a run on the treadmill. The brunette continued her tending and tried very hard not to think of her sexy blonde wife down there, sweating and pumping weights, running on the treadmill, or pumping on the spincycle. She definitely wasn't think of the bulging quads that popped beautifully when her wife moved through a heavy spin cycle. Ohhh, maybe she had removed her workout tank and was doing her crunches and sit ups. Regina flushed, she really should focus on her plants, not the creamy, glistening flesh of her wife. Definitely not the image of her wife doing chin up repetitions, sweaty arms bulging and popping with muscle, sinew and veins.

She shuddered and shoved her trowel deep into the earth in frustration. They'd just had pretty intense sex the night before. Still, she couldn't stop her thoughts. They'd always had a very active sex life, even if Emma had had to kind of push/pull her into it at first. She'd never really been all that into sex before her blonde wife, not really. Now though she'd admit to feeling a loss if a day or two had passed and they hadn't been sexual on some level. The image popped into her head from the night before. Of her blonde wife above her, pumping into her, splitting her open and fucking her until she'd come five times. She heard her wife's growl and she shivered. Giving up with a frustrated sigh she gathered her tools. She could at least go watch the delicious spectacle of her wife working out and then pounce. She glanced at her watch. It was only 11am, they still had 8 hours until her wife's parents would be over. More often than not they did a family dinner and movie night at whom evers home had not housed the extra child that week. It was a convenient way to drop off said child and spend family bonding time together.

The heavy beat of Shakira's Hips Don't Lie pounded through the speakers in the basement gym as Emma sweated through a set of crunches and moved straight into a set of torso-twisting sit ups. Her body moved fluidly through the motions, after 2 years of her routine she could move through it on auto pilot. After 25 she moved into traditional situps, 25 of those and she went through 25 bicycle crunches, she flattened out and picked up the pair of 10 pound resistance grippers and did a set of 50 before dropping them and repeating the abdominal sets, she'd already run 6 miles, she usually ran 10 but her thigh was stubbornly telling her that wasn't a good idea, afterwards she'd gone through a series of free weight repetitions and made five circuits through the three weight machines in the basement, one for her arms and another two for legs. Afterwards, she repped out 30 pull ups and another 20 forearm curls on the bar anchored into the exposed rafters. The abdominals were the last part of her routine and she would keep going until she'd completed 100 of each abdominal exercise and 200 of the hand grips. As she went through the motions, she let her mind wander as the music transitioned into Nine Inch Nails' Closer, Regina often teased her that her workout playlist was overly sexulized, but it got her going and that what's counted right?

She knew her routine was elaborate, but she loved her body in the shape it was in and God knew her wife did. A year and half ago when Regina had offered to equip the gym with what would soon be their money once they married. Emma had been hesitant. It seemed elaborate, but then her wife got her with how it meant she wouldn't have to leave home for her 5 day a week workout and that Regina wouldn't mind "observing" the gorgeous blonde working out. The final push had been when the brunette excitedly detailed how she could incorporate a yoga/zen space for the exercise that she had just started. These days Emma didn't mind that her wife had more money than they could ever use, a by product of the curse.

So they had floored the cavernous room with padded blue mats, added a heavy punching bag and a speed bag. They'd lined one wall with mirrors, filled it with equipment and sectioned off a corner for Regina that had a mounted 32 inch flat-screen where she could watch meditative videos while she moved fluidly through yoga routines. In the corner next to Regina's space was a small half bath room that her wife had insisted on, only big enough for a toilet, sink and small stand up shower.

The other beauty of accepting her wife's money was the other use they occasionally made of the basement. Her eyes tracked across the room to the corner across from her wife's yoga space where she knew a glamored sex swing was located. Six months ago they had cast a similar silencing spell over the basement as the bedroom and purchased the large freestanding swing. They had only used it a handful of times, beside the swing and also glamoured was a large hand carved trunk they'd purchased from Marco. It was half full of their collection of sex toys. She groaned when her thoughts caused her penis to twitch.

She'd observed that the more she worked out and the adrenaline started pumping through her body, that her penis had maintained a semi hard state. But now that her thoughts had tracked to the sexual, she was becoming aroused. She'd get the hang of controlling her body's reactions, she hoped. Emma was just starting her last set of abdominal repetitions when she heard the stairs creak, she grinned. Henry would still be at his Grandparents until he arrived with her parents for dinner at 7. That could only mean that her wife had given up on her gardening and come down to watch the last of her workout, so her grin stayed as Christina Aguilera's Your Body came on and she thought about all the things she wanted to do to her stunningly sexy wife, the blonde pushed through the burn of her second to last set as the music pumped through the room, maybe Regina was right and her workout playlist was overly sexual, but she wasn't sorry in the least.

Regina reached the bottom of the stairs and her eyes tracked to her sweaty wife who was on the floor and going through her abdominal routine. She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. If she wasn't wet before, she was now. At the moment she was content to watch her lover exert herself though. She knew by the cocky smirk her wife wore that she knew she was there. She bit her lip and let her eyes rove over the rippling body, at some point the blonde had indeed stripped down to only her athletic shorts and sports bra. Regina watched as the muscles in her stomach tensed and relaxed repeatedly. All of her muscles stood out in stark relief, her workout having left her body popping, more cut and defined than usual. Emma finished her last rep and Regina bit her lip to stifle a groan. She could very clearly see the tenting in her wife's shorts, Emma cranked out the final set of squeezes with the grippers before she tossed them aside and rolled to her feet. Regina groaned aloud as her wife stalked towards her. The music still beat heavily through the room and her lover was a sight, her body dripped with sweat and the pale flesh glistened in the fluorescent lighting. All of her muscles seemed to ripple and throb, with every step, the brunette groaned her arousal as Buckcherry's Crazy Bitch came on.

Emma was upon her then and pushing her back against the wall, kissing her and demanding entry into her mouth. Regina loved adrenaline pumped Emma. She was possessive and often demanding. Hands slid down and cupped her ass. A tug and she was leaping up and wrapping tanned legs around her wife's waist, ankles locking and Emma held her there, pinned between her body and the wall. The blonde groaned and sucked at her neck, nipping and the laving the reddened area to sooth it. Emma let out a low growl as her wife panted and mewled enjoying the delightful ministrations, body writhing and grinding against her hardness, a gasp and a flick of a tanned wrist and they were both naked.

Both women groaned aloud as hard flesh met seeping wetness. Emma reached between them and lined herself up. "God, yes!" Regina exclaimed as she levered up and gave her wife room to move. She sank down as Emma thrust forward into her. The brunette clutched at the sweaty body pumping into her. Her body moving and rubbing against the concrete wall harshly, "Off the wall, baby," she asked when she felt the concrete abrading her skin. Emma growled, "Hold on," and she was moving them across the room still firmly buried inside her wife. Regina groaned at the display of raw strength the move allowed and clutched around her wife's neck, her hips rolling slowly against the hard cock still inside her. Emma took them into the bathroom, she'd turned the shower on from across the room with her magic and steam poured out, she slid the glass door open and was moving through it to pin Regina against the wall and under the hot shower spray.

"Better?" Emma asked, holding her hips still despite the driving need to pound into the brunette she supported. "Much," Regina moaned when her wife rolled her hips and ground her pubis against her wife's clit, "Now fuck me," and Emma did. Pistoning her hips into a fast, hard and deep rhythm. Regina slid against the cool tile wall as her wife's hard, deep thrusts bodily moved her, "Fuck, harder!" Regina cried out, her hips rolling and meeting her wife thrust after thrust. Emma complied and she was pounding into her wife with abandon, as mixed arousal and pre-cum dripped from their bodies and washed down the blonde's legs. Regina was sobbing her pleasure and her head thumped back against the wall as the water beat down on them and her wife pounded into her harder. Emma took advantage of the move and attacked her exposed neck, sucking and licking at the damp skin.

The brunette clawed at her back, leaving deep scratches that ripped a growl from deep within Emma's chest. She pulled out and dropped Regina to her feet, spun her around and pressed her against the wall. The brunette groaned when her wife clasped her hips and kicked her legs apart before driving into her again. Emma kept her pinned and upright against the wall as she pounded into her wife's dripping heat. Regina was sobbing with every thrust, the position had Emma slamming into her g-spot with every deep thrust and pushing her up onto the tips of her toes, a few thrusts she even felt her feet actually leave the floor completely, it felt beyond amazing. Her body felt like jelly and she was certain the only thing holding her upright was Emma. A wail left her lips when Emma slipped a hand between her and the wall. Fingering her clit, hard and fast. Her wife was grunting into her ear and grinding against her ass with every thrust of her hips. Regina wrapped one arm back around her wife's neck and the other back around her hips to rest on her ass, needing to feel her as she drove into her.

Another flick of across her clit and Regina was coming, spots dancing before her eyes as Emma just kept pistoning inside of her. Slamming into her as ejaculate burst from her cunt and mingled with the warm water of the shower. A growl and Emma thrust into her deep and hard. Her hips pressed against the firm round ass of her wife as she ground and moved against her, pumping her cum inside and bathing slick walls with thick ropes of semen. Regina sagged against the wall, Emma now, truly the only thing holding her up. "God, darling. I love when you fuck me after a workout," she panted out. Emma stepped back, her softening penis slipping out and Regina felt her legs give way, her wife catching her and holding her close as they slid to the shower floor. Emma reached up to adjust the water as it had started to cool, "Hmm and I love fucking you after a workout," Emma stroked her arm and they both smiled as they relaxed under the hot spray.

"Pretty sure you drew blood this time," Emma relaxed back against the wall with a wince as her breathing leveled out. Regina pushed at her shoulder, "Let me see, my love," Emma sat forward and exposed her back. Regina drew in a sharp breath, deep red lines ran from the center of her wife's back and out across her shoulder blades. Blood welled from several of them and ran down the muscled back turning pink as it mixed with the water and ran down the drain. "Oh, love," Regina breathed out as she placed a kiss to her shoulder. It wasn't the first time one or the other had drawn blood during sex, probably wouldn't be the last, "Proper shower upstairs and I'll put some antiseptic on them before lunch?" Emma grinned, she did love their softer sex, truly, but the intense, primal moments did something to her and a part of her secretly loved when a sex injury happened, "I like the way you think," she pulled her wife into a sweet kiss that was full of tenderness, love and simmering passion.

They had moved upstairs to their bedroom and showered in the ensuite there, the shower had been a loving affair, all soft touches, gentle caresses and slow kisses as they helped clean each other. They'd finished and after the application of ointment, they were dressing in the bedroom. Regina stroked lotion up her thigh, rubbing the lavender scented cream into her tanned skin, Emma watched out of the corner of eye as she picked out a pair of red briefs her cock twitched as her wife moved onto the other leg and started rubbing more lotion in, "You know I've noticed you've been...more aggressive, sexually lately," Regina commented as she moved onto her torso and arms.

"Hmm?" Emma tore her eyes away from the soft, shiny skin, "What, babe?" Her wife laughed, "I was just commenting that lately you've been a bit more aggressive, I'm not complaining, _at all,_ mind you," Regina moved to her dresser and started selecting underwear. Emma slid up behind her and wrapped strong arms around her, "I just see you and it's like I can't resist you. I have a need to be inside of you," the brunette groaned when Emma pulled her in close and she could feel her wife's boxer briefs covering half a hardened penis up against her naked ass. Her cunt throbbed and she felt herself dampen, damnit they'd just had sex. She rubbed back against the firmness and smiled when she felt her wife's cock harden further. "I think, I might just need you inside me too, darling. Slow this time?" Staying right where she was, Regina reached back and pulled Emma into a deep kiss that was all tongue and teeth. The blonde slid her hands up tan arms and back down, moving them to rest atop the chest high dresser. Her wife moaned when Emma pulled out of the kiss and tugged at her hips pulling her back and slipping a leg between tan, glistening thighs, a hand on her back had Regina bending slightly at the waist, her hands still on the dresser, "Oh, God," the brunette groaned when Emma shifted her long dark hair over her shoulder and started kissing her back and sucking at the smooth skin of her trapezius. Regina ground her hips back and rolled against her wife's covered erection.

"Just relax," Emma husked into her ear before she was slipping to her knees behind the brunette and spreading her thighs further and laving at the soaking cunt of her wife. A deep moan left Regina and she let her forehead rest against her folded hands on the dresser, her eyes slid closed and she relaxed into the ministrations, as much as the standing position allowed. Emma slipped further down and sucked the swollen clit into her warm mouth. A quiet sob left Regina at the sensation, her cunt was still sensitive and extra responsive from the pounding her wife had given her in the gym and she bit her lip. A whimper leaving her as Emma suckled softly, she slid in front of her wife, resting against the dresser to slip two fingers into Regina's tight pussy while she sucked and bobbed at her, taking care to not accelerate their activities to quickly, thrusting gently and keeping her fingers straight as they pumped slowly and deeply into Regina, building an intense friction.

"Oh, baby," the brunette husked out, her hips rolling into the stimulation. Emma groaned into the wet flesh, her fingers continuing to pump slowly into her wife as she transitioned from sucking to laving at Regina's clit in full strokes. She curled her fingers once, twice and Regina was coming with a gasp and a shudder, ejaculating against her wife's hot body. Emma groaned as continued her laving affection as the hot cum ran down her neck and chest, Regina was still shuddering when her wife released her softened clit and stood, Emma tugged her briefs down her thighs and kicking them off, all eight inches of her springing free. Arms slid around the brunette's waist and both women groaned as she felt her wife's hardness sliding against her dripping cunt lips, nudging at her rapidly swelling clit. Regina bit her lip when she felt the tip of Emma's cock tease at her entrance, "Ohh, please," she husked in her deep, sex graveled voice, a moan left her as Emma slid inside her so slowly, she swore she could've counted the seconds in inches as her wife slid all eight inches inside her still spasming pussy.

Emma rested her forehead against her wife's back as she groaned and panted at all the sensation surrounding her. She needed the moment, their world stopped and it was just the two of them. Emma let her hips start to move, her forehead still resting against the tanned back of her wife. Regina groaned as the blonde kept her thrusts slow and deep, pulling out to the tip and moving back into her at languid pace that had her panting and feeling like her head was going to explode. Emma pumped into her and rolled her hips, pressing tighter against her and letting her wife feel her all the way in the pit of her stomach, "Fuck, that's good," Regina panted, Emma straightened and let her pace quicken, just a little, still not moving fast by any means. She held onto her wife's hips and filled her completely with each pump. Regina groaned, they'd been standing and Emma so deeply, so slowly fucking her for long minutes and her pleasure was beginning to eclipse, her legs trembled and her forehead pressed tighter to her crossed arms as her hips moved to meet her wife's movements.

Emma stopped her thrusts when she felt Regina tighten around her as she was about to come. She pressed tight against the curvy ass and rolled her hips repeatedly, grinding against her and letting Regina feel her hardness deep inside and unyielding. She reached a hand around and stroked her wife's clit with sure fingers. Regina moaned, the pressure building inside her felt so good, "Oh my God, baby, just like that, just like that," she let her body relax until it was being held up by her arms on the dresser and Emma's body, "Fuck, I'm going to come," her back arched and her thighs trembled, "Fuck, don't stop," Emma continued her grinding and barely there pumps. Keeping her wife full and never leaving, her strokes never faltering. A keening cry broke from somewhere in her wife's throat and Regina was coming against her, a hot spray of cum covering Emma's thighs.

Emma groaned as her wife tightened immeasurably around her, to a point nearing pain. She kept moving against her and after pausing a beat she stroked her clit again, "Oh, fuck!" A gasp and Regina was coming again not having even finished her first orgasm. Her body went limp and if not for Emma holding her, she would've collapsed. The blonde pulled out and took them gently to the floor. Swinging them around and leaning back against the dresser, flinching at the cool hardwood on her ass. Moaning and trembling, Regina lay against her chest. Emma groaned at the sight and feel of her. She still hadn't come and she was still so hard and throbbing. Her penis protesting the cool air after being so warmly ensconced.

Still trembling slightly Regina moved until she could straddle Emma's hips, "Hmm, my love. I don't think you've come yet," Emma groaned at the deep, tremulous voice. She'd be a liar if she said she didn't enjoy leaving Regina in this state, "That needs to be rectified," the brunette reached a hand between them and guided her wife to her entrance, a whimper left her as she slid down the throbbing cock, her cunt was tender and sensitive to any stimulation. It felt so good. She rested her forehead against her panting wife's as their hips meet.

Eye's locked as Regina started a slow rhythm, rocking against her wife. The pace increasing when Emma grabbed her hips and ground against her. Their breath mingled and Regina sped up her movements, hands braced on her wife's upper chest and she kept the eye contact that made these moments so intense, "Come inside me, baby, I know you need to," her eyes slipped closed briefly. She bit her lip and forced them open again, "I want you to, I need you to," Regina gasped when a thumb stroked her clit. Emma groaned and her hips pumped only a few more times before she was groaning and coming inside her wife, filling her with hot seed. Another groan left her lips as her hips pumped and thrust upwards of their own accord, she stroked at Regina's clit faster, but lighter, knowing the touch her wife needed at the moment.

Their eyes still locked, the brunette whimpered as her body ramped up and started to orgasm again. God she loved her wife and the multiple orgasms she provided, was her last thought before her eyes slid closed, her head fell back and she came against Emma. Rolling her hips, distributing her cum liberally over Emma's lap. The blonde groaned as the last of her semen filled her wife and she finished, panting and slumped against the dresser. Regina fell limply against her chest and they lay like that for long minutes, "How was that for "non-aggressive"?" Emma teased her wife, Regina smiled at her, "I was not complaining about that, dear. Just making an observation. You know I find your more dominating side attractive in bed," not that she minded it outside of bed either. Emma in charge of pretty much anything got her hot and bothered, "If it's any consolation though, I do think you wear me out more when we go slow like that. I don't think I could stand right now if I wanted to," Regina shifted and burrowed further against her blonde wife.

Emma wrapped her up tighter grinning, "Wife, you promised me lunch," she nuzzled at her wife's dark hair. Regina laughed, "Is that all I am to you? A cook?" It was Emma's turn to laugh into their banter, "Nah, you clean pretty well too," Regina swatted at her and raised her head to bestow a glare at the blonde.

She settled back in with a smile on her face, "You'll get lunch when I'm ready to get up, Sex toy," Regina uttered the nickname and bit her lip to hide her giggle at Emma's indignant noise, "We need to shower again," the brunette sighed and let her eyes slip closed, "In a few minutes."

Regina stirred the meat in the skillet and flipped the homemade tortilla in the other. She had somehow been talked into tacos for dinner and she was preparing the meat and tortillas while Emma worked behind her to chop, slice, dice and shred the various toppings, the blonde wasn't the most adept cook, but to everyone's surprise she'd acquired a decent set of knife skills, she was also fairly adept at grilling as long as her wife did the seasoning. Well, she was supposed to be doing those things but she clearly wasn't when arms wrapped around Regina's waist and hugged her tight. Emma nuzzled into her hair and inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of her shampoo, "I love you," Regina wrapped her arms around her wife's and smiled. "I love you too, darling," after they'd taken another shower to clean up, the brunette had gone back to her gardening and Emma had "helped" her, which meant her wife had carried two heavy bags of fertilizer out of the shed for her and then sat on their patio watching her ass the whole time. Not that Regina minded really, it was flattering.

After washing up Regina had dressed in a simple pale blue sundress, she knew her wife had a weak spot for sundresses and often used them to tease the blonde. She'd turned briefly to face Emma, her wife had chosen to stay in the jeans and black tank top that she'd been wearing since their third shower and Regina found the look sexy as hell. She turned back to the stove and teeth tugged at her earlobe. Regina groaned, leaning back into her wife and letting her head fall back against her wife's muscled shoulder, "Dear, our family will be here any minute," she couldn't contain a moan however when hands moved to rest on her hips. Strong fingers dug in and her hips ground back when her wife effortlessly pressed in just the right spot to ruin her underwear, if she'd been wearing any, "Oh, my love," Regina sighed and let her eyes slide closed, appreciating the feel of her wife's hardening penis against her ass. "Fuck, you're not wearing anything under this are you?" Emma groaned, her hand placing letting her observe the depths of her wife's teasing.

"Nothing but your favorite bra, Sheriff Swan," Regina moved a hand between them and massaged her wife's erection through the denim of her jeans. Emma groaned, suddenly unsure of what she'd started when people would be arriving any minute. As though on cue, the doorbell rang and the door opened as their family let themselves in. Emma groaned and rested her forehead against her wife's back. Regina chuckled, "I hesitate to say I told you so, but I told you so," she pushed back with her ass, shoving her wife away, "Hmm, you should probably go take care of this, darling," she smirked turning to face her wife and cupping her through her jeans. Footsteps sounded down the hallway from the foyer and with a tortured groan Emma pulled away and slipped out through the dining room just as Snow, David, Henry and Neal entered the kitchen.

"Hi, Regina," Snow set a folder on the counter and slid right into the space Emma had occupied preparing the toppings, completely at ease in her daughter-in-law's kitchen. "Snow, David," the brunette greeted, hugging her son as he stepped up to her, just to sniff the cooking food, definitely not to hug his mother, or so the teenager rationalized to himself. "Smells amazing," David enthused as a tiny body collided with Regina's legs. "Why hello there," Regina laughed and wrapped an arm around the little boy who clung to her legs. He released her then but kept a hand wrapped in her dress as he stood on his tiptoes to see what she was cooking. "Na tacos, 'R'ina," his brow wrinkled and he furrowed his brow, a pout on his tiny face. Regina smiled, at two he was still just a little too young for the spice level she put into a lot of her cooking, she laid another tortilla in the oiled cast iron skillet and bent down to pick him up and settle him on her hip, his uncle and father had retreated to the living room and Snow worked quietly behind them.

"That's why I made you something else," she rubbed his nose with hers and pointed to the simmering green beans in a small pan and then at the tray that held 6 dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets. They were completely organic, free range, with no additives and cost $12 for the pack of 24 frozen treats, but she wasn't about to feed him anything less than healthy, his eyes widened, "Geen beans! AND dino nuggs!?" He buried his face in her neck and squirmed against her in a hug, "Loves you, R'ina," Snow smiled, she'd finished the preparations Emma had left behind and had been quietly observing her son's interaction with the woman who had once burned villages to find her. "I love you too, darling boy," Regina kissed his forehead. Snow cleared her throat and moved to pour herself a glass of wine from the bottle Emma had opened to breathe before they had arrived, "Neal, why don't you go check on Henry and your father?"

He squirmed and Regina sat him down letting him toddle off down the hallway, "Are you running?" She called after him. He skidded to a halt and turned to face her, "No?" A giggle and he started back down the hallway, walking this time. Snow laughed and sipped from her glass, "You're so good with him," she leaned against the counter beside the stove and watched the woman work. Regina removed the tortilla and placed it in the round orange insulated container to keep it and the others warm, she tossed another into the skillet, "He's a delight to have around," Regina moved over to the preheated oven and slid his nuggets in.

Snow smiled, "So, how's _it_ going?" Regina groaned, "I'm going to pretend you didn't just ask me about my sex life with _your_ daughter," she removed and added another tortilla, stirring the meat once it was placed. Snow waved a hand dismissively, "Not sex per say, just the getting pregnant part," she sipped from her glass and moved toward the folder she'd placed down, "The idea of another grandchild fills me with joy," the smiling the pixie haired brunette held the folder out to Regina, the brunette took it and flipped it open, "What's this?" Her eyebrows rose and she coughed as she missed a breath, "Why on earth did you just hand me pornography?" Regina hissed, slamming the folder shut, "It's not porn, it's helpful tips on making conception easier and the different positions that can optimize your chances," Snow reached around her gaping daughter-in-law and flipped the tortilla that was starting to brown to much. "It's _fully_ illustrated! It's porn!" Regina hissed again, setting the folder aside she went back to her tortilla's, "I just thought it might offer some helpful advice, David and I used them when we were trying for Neal." Regina shivered, "We are _so_ not going down that trail."

"You know, it helps if you have an orgasm... How is she with that?" Snow had stepped closer and whispered conspiratorially. Regina yanked the tortilla off and slammed another down, "I am not having this conversation with you! Her mother!" Emma strode into the kitchen, her _problem_ taken care of, she hugged her wife and chastely kissed her, "What conversation are we not having?" The blonde moved to the fridge and retrieved two beers, opening one and taking a swig from it, "Your mother brought us porn, dear," Emma choked and beer dribbled down her chin, "Not cool, babe," she gasped and shook her head trying to clear the carbonation from her nose.

Regina handed her the folder and she set the extra beer that she'd gotten for David down, Emma opened it and her eyebrows lifted, she twisted the folder this way and that. Eyeing it, when a salacious smirk broke out across her wife's features. Regina snatched it back with an eye roll, closing and setting it beside the stove again. Snow had the good graces to blush finally. Her daughter's reaction flustering her, she excused herself and grabbed her wine glass and David's beer. Emma laughed and wrapped her arms around her wife, "I'm getting deja vu," Regina teasingly ground her ass against her. Emma grinned and tamped down her arousal at the move, successfully managing it. She was getting the hang of this. She rested her chin on her wife's shoulder and slipped a hand up onto the counter, lifting the corner of the folder and peeking inside. Regina removed the last tortilla and slammed her hand down on the folder, shutting it. She gave her wife a reproachful look, "Put that somewhere the children can't find it please?"

Dinner was over and the extended family was sprawled out in the living room. Snow and David cuddled on the couch, Henry and Neal sat on the floor in front of them and Regina was sitting on the love seat waiting for her wife who was putting in Neal's request of The Avengers. It had been his turn to choose and to no one's surprise he had chosen the same movie he'd picked for months when it was his turn. Emma wished David had never introduced her little brother to the franchise. He loved them, even if he didn't necessarily get them. Her and her father were fans of the franchise but even they were tiring of the movie. DVD in, Emma turned the lights down and retreated to the love seat, she settled in against one arm and pulled a leg under herself. It took some adjustment to get everything comfortable down there but finally she was relaxed. Regina pulled a blanket around them, slid an arm over her knee and laid her head on her wife's shoulder as the menu screen came on and Emma hit play.

The movie started and Neal promptly crawled into his nephews lap and curled up comfortably. Chances were he'd be asleep before it was half over. Sure, enough the 2 year old passed out 40 minutes into the movie. Snoring softly and laying against Henry's chest. The 15 year old stood, holding his uncle in his arms and Emma paused the movie, "Want me to put him down?" Henry asked, it wasn't an unusual occurrence for him to pass out halfway through a movie this late and at his age he could be carried out to the van by someone and peacefully continue his slumber. Snow glanced at David, "Sure, I know David brought Lazarus Effect and has been dying to see it." Her husband grinned, "They bring the dead back to life! And she won't watch it when it's just the two of us. Besides, Olivia Wilde," David shared a knowing look with his daughter.

"Well, on that note, I've got some stuff I want to work on for camp. So is it cool if I just stay upstairs when I put Little Uncle into in his bed?" Henry shifted the 30 pound toddler in his arms. "Sure, darling, let me know if you need anything proofread?" He answered in the affirmative and headed upstairs. David lept off the couch to put the DVD in. And Snow went to refill her wine glass and retrieve another beer for her husband. Regina snuggled further into her wife and Emma shifted the leg she was sitting on and rested her arm on it. The brunette slid her arm around the muscled, jean clad thigh and a wicked thought crossed her mind. Emma's new positing pulled the blanket taut and left a cavernous space over her lap. She fidgeted with the inseam by the blonde's knee, her wife didn't react, it wasn't an uncommon fidget for the brunette.

The movie in, David turned the lights completely out and Snow returned and they settled in on the couch. David hit play and turned the volume up far louder than Regina typically allowed. An excited giggle left his lips as he pulled Snow to rest against his chest. Regina arched an eyebrow at the sound, "If I ever have doubts about your parentage, the proof is right there," Emma snickered and wrapped an arm around her wife.

The movie had been playing for about 15 minutes and Regina had continued her innocent fidgeting with Emma's jeans. She glanced towards her in-laws, the way the couch was positioned they would have to actively look backwards to really see the loveseat. The blanket covering them, plus the darkness provided the perfect atmosphere for Regina's evil plan. Oh, so slowly she let her hand down the inseam of her wife's jean clad thigh. Her movements so slowly shifting that Emma didn't notice until right before manicured nails scratched lightly over her cock, vibrating the fabric against her flaccid penis. The blonde whipped her head towards her wife and glared when she repeated the motion and Emma felt herself twitch. The glare quickly become a quiet groan when the brunette cupped her and massaged the hardening flesh, "What are you doing!?" Emma hissed out. Regina smirked in the darkness and shifted so she was more fully laying against her wife, "I should think that was obvious, darling. I'm going to jerk you off under this blanket while your parents are right there," the brunette husked quietly into her ear right before she bit the tender flesh of her lobe, and stroked the hard flesh through the now oppressively tight jeans.

"Oh, fuck, I'm going to die," Emma groaned, it was like some weird teenage wet dream, getting a handjob while your parents were in the room and none the wiser. "Now be quiet, dear and watch the movie," Regina turned Emma's head towards the tv and laid her head on her shoulder as she continued rubbing and stroking the blonde's fully hardened member. The Olivia Wilde character in the movie had just died and it was during the subsequent CPR scene that Regina opened her belt with one hand. Emma took a deep calming breath when she felt small hands slipping the button through hole and she tried so hard to focus on the movie as her zipper was lowered. "Hmm, I'm so wet right now," the brunette whispered, "I can't wait to feel you come all over my hand," Emma moaned at the husky words.

Regina smiled and pretended to be hiding her face in Emma's shoulder as she slipped a tanned hand into her wife's jeans and nibbled and sucked at the skin exposed by the tank top. The blonde groaned when a hand cupped her through the fabric of her briefs and rubbed at the swollen flesh, a thumb brushed over her tip and her head fell back, "Watch the movie, Emma. We wouldn't want your _parents_ to catch us," Regina tsked in her ear. Playing up the forbidden aspect of their game. Emma growled under her breath and raised her head, focusing back on the movie just as Olivia Wilde sat up under the sheet on the tv. "I am going to make you pay for this later," the blonde hissed to her wife. Regina slipped her hand through the fly of the briefs and let her hand rest against her wife's erection. "I'm counting on it," she grinned evilly, "I'll stop if you want me too?" She wrapped a tanned hand around her wife's cock, but rested it there, waiting for an answer, "Don't you dare," Emma muttered, keeping her attention on the screen. Regina smiled and with a few deft movements pulled her wife's penis out of her briefs and jeans. A groan left the blonde's lips when she felt herself leave the tight confines, she shifted her hips forward and leaned further back into the loveseat as Regina cuddled further into her and kissed her on the cheek.

The brunette left her shaft alone for the moment, releasing it and letting it flop onto the blonde's tank top covered stomach. She slipped her hand back into the briefs and fondled her balls. Rolling them in her hand and massaging them. This had been a relatively new sensation. They hadn't really indulged in a of of testicle play since casting the spell and Emma was coming to find that she enjoyed the feeling of having them gently stimulated. Regina kept her head on the strong shoulder of her wife as she halfheartedly watched the movie playing, focusing more on massaging the warm balls of her wife. When Emma groaned and was in danger of her head tipping back again, Regina removed her hand wrapped it around her again. Swiping a thumb over Emma's cockhead, she was unsurprised to find a bead of pre-cum there.

Emma shuddered at the move and the brunette groaned. She'd love a taste of her wife right now, but their game didn't allow for oral pleasures at the moment. She loved working her wife up and she supposed it said something about her personality that she was enjoying pulling this off right under Snow's nose. Regina stroked her twice and removed her hand, "Don't you dare stop now!" Emma hissed in her ear. Regina just smiled into her shoulder and used a jump scene to bury her face in her wife's neck to hide the whimper as she reached beneath her dress and stroked her fingers through her cunt, "Oh, fuck," Emma groaned when the hand returned and was now coated in warm wetness. Her wife was using her own arousal as a lubricant to better stroke her with.

The hand pumped her cock several times, Emma tried to keep her hips still, but found it easier said than done when her wife added a twist at the end of each stroke. On the screen Olivia Wilde was learning she had psychic powers, but Emma really had stopped actually paying attention to the movie. The movie stopped suddenly and both women froze when Snow stood, "I just wanted to go check on Neal and your father has to use the bathroom. We'll be right back, need anything?" the brunette asked rolling her eyes at her husband. "Emma was just saying she wanted a beer," Regina provided helpfully, David nodded and the couple left the room.

Emma groaned when, as soon as they heard footsteps on the stairs and the bathroom door close, her wife yanked the blanket away, shoved Emma's leg away so her lap was completely exposed. Warm lips kissed her tip and a wet tongue flicked away the beading pre-cum before moving down her cock and without any preamble took all of her. Emma groaned when she slipped down her wife's throat. With no movie to focus on, she let her head fall back and placed a hand on Regina's bobbing head. She kept her ears focused for the sound of her returning parents and tried to ignore the sound of the quiet glucking coming from her wife as she repeatedly deep throated her. The brunette gasped quietly as she pulled up and off, she pumped her wife's cock with one hand and wiped the pre-cum and escaped salvia from her mouth. Knowing there wasn't much time left, she sucked Emma's tip into her mouth and flicked at the tip in a rapid flutter. Removing the pre-cum as it was beading and moaning at the taste of her wife. A flushing toilet and feet on the stairs alerted them the returning couple and Regina regretfully pulled away and recovered them with the blanket just as Snow and David entered. They looked the picture of innocence, covered by blanket and Emma's leg back on the couch, creating the cavernous space underneath and hiding her nearing painfully hard penis.

David handed her the open beer, arching an eyebrow when Emma drained half of it, "What do you think so far?" Emma clutched the cool bottle to her chest, "Great! It's really awesome," she grinned up at her father and he just shook his head, retreated to the couch where his wife already was and resumed the movie, "I just needed a taste, dear, I'm afraid it was a mistake though, I'm so wet for you now. I just want your big, hard cock inside me," Regina whispered to her as she gathered more of her own arousal. She slipped two fingers inside herself, "You are so much better then my fingers in my cunt," the brunette pumped into herself and bit down on Emma's shoulder to contain her noise of pleasure. Emma groaned and set her beer aside, "You are so evil."

Regina whimpered when she let her thumb swipe at her clit and she sucked the pale skin on Emma's shoulder into her mouth. "But you love me," she released the skin with a pop and laid her head back on a rounded shoulder as she removed her hand and went back to stroking her wife with now an arousal coated hand. Emma groaned at the warm wetness, "Now and always," she kissed brunette hair and let her face stay there for minute, muffling the noise she made when her wife grasped her around the base and shook her cock, just enough for her to feel the cool air and the vibrations from the movement.

"How close are you?" Regina asked as Olivia WIlde was committing her first murder, "Pretty fucking close," Emma groaned as her wife started pumping faster. The brunette smiled, she was perhaps enjoying this too much. She added the twist back and made sure to swipe her thumb across the tip every few strokes, "To bad, hang on and don't come until I tell you to, Sheriff," Regina nibbled on her ear and let her cock fall against the fabric covering her muscled abdomen. Emma groaned, "Whatever you say, Madam Mayor, but make it quick," she moaned then as her wife rubbed the firm flesh of her. Stroking her open palmed against the textured fabric of her tank, Regina smirked at the demand.

She had half a mind to just stop and leave the blonde hanging, but decided that was probably too cruel. She wrapped her hand around her lover's erection again and returned to slowly stroking. She pumped probably another dozen times before she leaned in close, "Come for me, Sheriff Swan." Emma's whole body tightened and her hips jumped when the words were breathed across her ear. She bit her tongue to stay quiet as semen exploded from her tip and ran down her wife's hand. She felt some of it land on her tank top and her wife kept her hand moving, continuing to stimulate her. A thumb brushed her tip and another single spurt left her, this one barely leaving her and sliding immediately down the hand that was wrapped around her.

Regina released her as she was starting to soften and removed her hand from under the blanket after checking that Snow and David were still enraptured in the movie. She held her hand out in the light of the tv and let Emma see the glistening fluid on it. With a wicked smirk she brought hand to her mouth and proceeded to clean Emma's cum from it. The blonde groaned, "I am going to fuck you so hard when they leave," Emma shifted around subtly as she maneuvered around to tuck herself back into her briefs and jeans. Regina leaned against her, "I hope so, I really need you too, I'm dripping down my thighs Emma, just thinking about your big cock inside me," Regina buried her face in the blonde's shoulder to contain her mirth when Emma groaned and swore at her for starting to rev her up again already.


	13. Chapter 13

Regina woke with a groan. It was Monday morning and her naked wife was pressed tightly against her back. Hard erection making itself known between the cheeks of her ass, they'd fallen asleep naked together after a vigorous after dinner shower. Their son being past the age of entering in the middle of the night to crawl into bed, they'd collapsed into bed naked and drifted off into contented sleep. Regina had been in the middle of a fantastic dream when she had woken. She glanced at the bedside clock, it was only a little after 5. They had plenty of time to fulfill her dream fantasies. She could feel the wetness between her thighs and her cunt throbbed to be filled with the erection pressed against her backside. The brunette reached behind herself to wrap her hand around the firm flesh. Emma groaned behind her as she ground her ass against her and stroked the hard cock nudging between her cheeks.

"Something you need, babe?" A groggy Emma came awake, she shifted the hair away from her wife's tanned neck and sucked at the firm skin there. Laving at it with her tongue as she sucked. Regina groaned and her hips rolled back against the blonde. She tilted her head to allow Emma more access as she continued to languidly suck, kiss and lick at the sensitive skin of her neck and shoulders, "You, inside," was all she gasped out as she rolled onto her stomach and pulled her wife on top of her. Both women groaned when Emma settled atop the brunette, her breasts tightly pressed to the long smooth back of her wife, her cock slotting easily between warm, wet thighs. Regina whimpered as the cockhead rubbed against her clit when Emma thrust a few times, "Like this?" The blonde asked of the position. She knew Regina always got immense pleasure from it, but the vulnerability of it didn't always appeal to her.

"Yes, God. I need a long, slow fuck," Regina arched her back and canted her hips back, opening herself up for her wife's initial thrust. Emma grabbed her pillow and shifted back so her wife could raise her hips and she slid the pillow underneath her, she reached between them then, once her wife settled back down comfortably on the pillow, Emma grasped the hard flesh of her penis, she teased against the throbbing entrance to her cunt, coating herself in her wife's arousal. She rubbed herself against the swollen clit just below and Regina moaned as her hips moved, trying to get the hard length of her wife inside. Finally after long minutes of teasing Emma adjusted herself and pushed just the tip of her cock.

The brunette beneath her moaned and buried her face in the sheets as her blonde wife sank so very slowly inside her pussy. Finally the blonde was all the way inside and she coaxed her wife to lay flat again atop the pillow, helping her close her legs tightly together while Emma straddled her plump ass and remained nestled deep inside her cunt. She laid her head against the warm skin of her wife's back as she paused to just feel. Wake-up sex with Regina would never fail to be amazing, she was certain, she felt they were always at their most intimate in those moments. Her groan vibrated against tanned skin as she drank in the sensations of being inside her wife, of the tight, wet heat wrapped around her cock, the soft beating of her her wife's pulse through the inner walls of her body.

Regina whimpered at the sensations, as Emma rested the weight of herself on her back and slid her hands over top of her tanned ones fisted in the sheets. Their fingers laced together as Emma brushed soft kisses over smooth shoulders and sucked at the junction of neck and shoulder. Regina moaned, her back arching as her wife started a soft grind of her hips, just gently shifting inside her. She groaned when Emma slid out just a little and very nearly sobbed when she pushed back in. The position was overwhelming in many ways, especially when it was a long slow build up. They lay for long minutes, bodies slowly moving against each other. Emma buried deep inside her and filling her completely as she continued to lovingly kiss and suck at the flesh of her neck, shoulders and upper back. "Hmmmm, fuck me, slowly," Regina gasped out when her wife shifted her hips and pressed against her g-spot. Emma pushed herself up, all of her weight now supported on her hands and her hips, her hands that were still laced tightly with her wife's, effectively pinning the brunette to the bed, "Anything, for my Queen," she husked out, not intending to start any of their games, just her reverence and respect to the woman below her.

She pulled back, until her cock was only nestled just inside her wife's heat. She slid slowly back in, watching the muscles in the tan back move and shift as Regina moaned into the sheet. Emma repeated the slow glide in and out, admiring the naked flesh on display. She glanced between them where she disappeared into the wet heat of her wife's cunt. She groaned at the image of her cock disappearing past Regina's ass and into her pussy. Thrusting slowly in and out, the glistening flesh of her hardened penis displaying her wife's arousal beautifully.

Emma had been thrusting for several long minutes, just moving in and out, so very slowly. Regina was all but sobbing into the sheets. The friction building inside her from the slow fucking was setting her entire body on fire. She was covered in a fine sheen of sweat and she knew she was going to come soon. Her back arched and she clenched her fists tighter, holding Emma closer. Every stroke the blonde made was moving against her g-spot and Regina knew it was going to be a big one. She could already feel the familiar pressure building low in her abdomen, Emma's strokes faltered, "God, you're about to come aren't you? I can feel it, I can feel you tightening down around me," blonde hair tickled the skin between Regina's shoulder blades as her wife rested her forehead there, her hips continuing to pump languidly into the tight heat, "Fuck, you're so full, you're going to come all over me aren't you?" Emma groaned and she struggled to stay in the slow steady rhythm she had set. Sometimes when they were particularly passionate and if Regina was about to come after a slow build up, Emma could feel her urethral sponge just behind her g-spot swelling with the ejacualte about to burst from inside her and the blonde loved that feeling, knowing her wife was so close to exploding. To coming and spreading the thick, clear liquid that Emma loved to see coating their skin and the surface of whatever they were on.

The brunette, bit into the sheet, not for any need to silence herself, but because the pleasure reaching it's peak inside her was to an almost painful level. She whimpered into the cotton as her body arched and she was coming, ejacualte gushing from her as she tightened painfully down around her wife's cock. Emma moaned, her hips stilling as she lowered her body to rest against the shivering back of her wife. "Hmm, noo keep going," Regina gasped, even as her body quivered with the aftershocks. Emma groaned, but complied. She pressed tight against her wife's back and her hips moved back into their slow rhythm, pulling almost all the way out and sliding slowly back in, out then back in, Regina moaned, "Just…" her body arched as she paused to let a sigh leave her lips, "Just a little faster," a deep husky groan slipped out as Emma instantly quickened her pace, "Oh, ohhh... fuck," the brunette arched and the breath left as her wife pumped faster into her, her thrusts still just as deep and full as before, "Tha...that''s... sooo good," she lost her breath as Emma thrust deep inside her and ground against her ass.

Emma groaned and was licking and sucking at the sweaty flesh of her wife's upper back again, marking it, adding to the tableau of already existing marks. She rolled her hips repeatedly, staying deep inside and letting Regina feel her hard cock, firm and unyielding as she drove just that little bit deeper. The angle of their position let the underside of her penis rub against the brunette's g-spot and she had her face buried in the soft cotton, "Oh, fuck, my love!" Regina cried out and Emma groaned at the husky sound of her pleasure, the tanned back below arching and pressing tighter against her.

"Fuck, come! Come inside me, oh fuck," a sound escaped the brunette that sounded like it could've been pain in any other situation as Emma switched back to thrusting in and out of her wife's tight cunt. She sped up her thrusts moving faster towards her own orgasm, "I'm coming. Emma! Fuck!" Regina screamed her release as cum exploded from her, soaking the sheets again. Emma groaned deep in her chest and was coming, exploding inside the tight heat that welcomed her and clutched at her cock, milking it of all it had to offer. Her hips pumped slowly as she twitched and emptied inside Regina. The brunette whimpered at the feeling of the hard, hot and throbbing cock inside her. She could feel the thick ropes of cum painting her inside. With tears in her eyes and a sob in her throat she was coming again, clamping down around the hard cock inside and spurting her own cum against the now soaking sheets beneath her as her body writhed beneath the weight of her blonde wife.

They lay together panting for long minutes. Emma still lying atop her wife's back and still buried deep inside. Finally they rolled apart, their sweat slicked skin hesitant to release from one another. Regina moaned as the softened cock slipped from her, she rolled onto her side, propped a leg up and let a hand play idly through her swollen, wet folds, moaning low in her throat when she could feel the difference in texture from her own cum and Emma's semen as it slowly started to eek out of her.

Emma glanced over at the sound and groaned as her cock twitched, "Fuck, you're a walking sex crime sometimes, you know that?" Regina arched an eyebrow, not sure if she should be insulted or not, "We still have a half hour before the alarm goes off," dark eyes trailed over her wife's muscular body and settled on the cock that had risen back to half hardness already, "Shower, my love?"

Emma groaned at her insatiable wife, "Yes please," somehow her cock was already hard and throbbing again, twitching as she moved across the short distance and pulled her wife close, drawing her into a deep kiss that had them both panting. The blonde pulled a tan leg over her hip and her hard cock teased along the soaking entrance to her wife. Regina groaned and pushed at her chest, "Shower," with every ounce of willpower she possessed, the brunette rolled away and off the bed, her hips swayed as she moved into the ensuite. Emma was up and scrambling after her as the shower started up, she yanked the plug for the alarm clock from the wall, not wanting it to go off while they were in the shower and not having the patience to figure out how to turn it off.

Regina was in the doorway to the expansive shower stall when she entered and Emma groaned at the sexy image of her naked wife surrounded by steam and waiting for her. As soon as her wife entered the shower, Regina directed her to sit on the recessed seat on the far wall. Emma was grateful. She complied readily when her gorgeous wife sank to her knees between creamy thighs and stroked her cock, running an open hand over it and massaging the firm flesh against her muscled abdomen. Her eyes bugged when Regina lowered her head and placed a tender kiss against the loose skin surrounding her testicles, continuing her stroking, the brunette kissed and sucked at the tender skin, laving at it with her tongue. Emma's head fell back against the shower wall, steam surrounded them and seemed to make everything so much more surreal. "Oh fuck, babe," she gasped out when she felt one testes slip into a hot mouth as Regina sucked, the other joined the first and the brunette bobbed her head, fellating both of them. Her hand wrapped completely around the hard cock and she increased her strokes as she allowed one ball to slip out and then the other before she slowly sucked them back in and stroked over the flesh with her tongue.

Emma groaned her pleasure when her wife switched the stimulation, sucking her cockhead into a warm mouth while she palmed her balls and rolled them delicately in her hand. Regina sucked at her, holding just the tip in her mouth, one hand massaged at her testicles while the other stroked her cock. Emma's hips thrust into the sensations and warm, tanned hands held her hips still as Regina continued to suck her and her head bobbed softly as she took more and more of the erect penis into her mouth. Her tongue flickering at the underside as she applied the suction she knew her wife loved. Regina could taste the pre-cum that her wife was starting to produce in earnest and stopped her ministrations, knowing her wife was close.

Emma panted, groaning when the warm mouth left her cock. She opened her eyes as her wife was straddling her, the water and steam cascading around them added an ethereal quality to their love making and the blonde moaned into the heady kiss her wife drew her into. Their tongues met in a charged duel of firm muscles moving together. Regina's hips rolled against the firm flesh of her wife, the hard cock trapped between her wet cunt and Emma's defined stomach, a groan of desire from someone and the brunette moved a hand between them to grasp at the hard flesh of her wife, pressing the tip to her entrance and lowering herself onto the solid 8 inches, she moaned as the thick cock opened and stretched her. Emma's hands landed on her hips as they moved into a heavy rhythm that was all gasped breath and intended kisses that ended on moans and whispered pleas.

Their foreheads pressed together as hips moved faster, their bodies undulating against each other. Orgasm building quickly, Regina bit into the muscled flesh of Emma's shoulder. Her breath hard to find as she started to reach the precipice of pleasure. Emma groaned at the bite and it shattered her as she started to come, pumping into her wife as she came harder than she thought possible after already achieving orgasm earlier. Her hips pumped inside the brunette, depositing the semen and sperm that would hopefully achieve their goal. With a growl Emma worked a hand between them, determined that her wife should be coming too. It only took a few strokes over her clit, Regina already so close, as Emma was shooting the last of her load inside, the brunette cried out and buried her face in her wife's neck as her cum exploded from her and she came against her wife who was still pumping her softening cock inside her.

At 11:30 on the dot, Linda notified Regina that her appointment had arrived. She sighed and pushed the paperwork she was working on away. She was still rather frustrated that one of the town's four paramedics had decided to take early retirement and return to his veterinary roots from the Enchanted Forest. She acknowledged the notification and contemplated opening the medic position to the outside world, doubting there would be a lot interest from within town ranks. Her office door opened and Belle stepped in, Regina arched an eyebrow at the two bright red hickies that dotted one side of the woman's neck, "I could show you how to cover those," she commented with a knowing smile. Seemed neither women could ignore the pleasure of being marked and tell their partners no. Belle smiled back, "Thanks, but no, I prefer to wear them openly, now that we're starting to come out around town I'm not shy about it," the small woman seated herself in one of the chairs before Regina. "If that makes you happy, dear," the brunette smiled at the shop owner and library manager.

Belle nodded, "So, my reason for requesting this meeting," Belle held out the file folder she'd entered with and Regina took it, flipped it open and started skimming the contents, "I'd like to expand my merchandise, but I legally need approval and magically also." Regina arched an eyebrow as she read and listened, "You want to open a sexual selection?" Belle nodded, "I think I could really garner a decent profit from it. As you can see, several of the local witches have already created some things and want to consign with me."

Regina flipped to the next page that was a list of already in existance products and their descriptions. She knew of most of them but some made her mind whirl with the possibilities, "Anklets for magic cock of varying sizes, anklets for sexual clones, longevity potions, size option potions, gender flipping potions, just to name a few. You're really looking to go for this aren't you?"

Belle smiled, "The possibilities are really endless, but for tax purposes I would have to list them under basic adult novelties and I need approval on my business license. Also, I assumed you'd want to approve the magic at use, I intend to test each item personally," Regina stifled a grin at the flush on the smaller brunette's cheeks, "And then new items from each new witch, I don't want to sell anything that doesn't work right or that a sub-par witch messes up." When Belle paused to take a breath and continue her pitch, Regina raised a hand to stop her, "I'm intrigued and inclined to approve you, however I have a stipulation," she closed the file and set it on her desk. "Of course, whatever you want," Belle had an excited look on her face and Regina smiled at the enterprising young woman.

"I don't want everyone coming into your shop to have access, specifically minors and I would prefer if everything in that section had age protection. 18 and over preferably," Regina leaned back in her chair and folded her hands over her abdomen. Belle nodded, "I was already planning that. I don't use all of the back room, so my plan was to erect a dividing wall so I still have some space for inventory storage, but the other half would be turned into a section for sex magic, the new doorway would be enchanted to allow only those of legal age to enter," Bella made her final part of the pitch and sat back hopefully. Regina smiled at her, "Very good, I'll approve the request," a smirk then, "I do have one last thing though," at Belle's nod she continued, "Every once in awhile I would like to...browse...the section myself, however I'm sure you can understand the image issues, being the Mayor. So I would like to do so occasionally after hours. Not anything terribly outside your operating hours, just as the doors lock and the shop empties kind of thing."

Belle laughed, "Sorry, sorry," she schooled her features and tried again, "That is perfectly acceptable. I'll be sure and not let your wife purchase anything during hours either, to further avoid "tarnishing" your reputation," she stifled another laugh. Regina looked horrified for a minute. She hadn't even considered the damage her wife could do in a sex magic section if left unchecked, "That's a marvelous idea, thank you." A smile and Belle was standing, "I know you're a very busy woman, thank you for your time, Regina," the small woman left her office.

Regina sat back with a wicked smile on her face as she contemplated all the fun they could have with some of the things in Belle's new section. The brunette had no problems with some of the more basic sex magic, but had never been particularly adept at it and the option to get her hands on some of the more... interesting, magic would be delightful. A knock at her door announced the arrival of lunch and Regina called for her wife to enter. Emma strode in, bag in hand and Regina smiled at her uniformed wife. The blonde truly cut a striking figure in her nearly white stonewashed jeans and the tan button down, with the sleeves rolled to her elbows. The shiny golden badge and the name tag opposite that read E. Swan-Mills. Her eyes followed the black tie up, past the shiny silver tie clip that the brunette had gifted her on their first wedding anniversary and finally their eyes met, and Regina fell deeply into the twinkling hazel eyes of her blonde wife.

Emma cleared her throat, "No lunch then?" Regina shook her head and moved to the front of her desk, leaning against it, "Not today," she grasped the hem of her skirt and pulled it above hips, sliding her panties off and tossing them to her wife. It took seconds for Emma to drop their lunch on the table by the door and pocket the caught underwear. She moved toward her wife, her penis already hardening in her pants and she fell to her knees as she approached. Burying her face in the wet heat of the smooth cunt before her as hands burrowed in her short blonde hair, there was no preamble as she sucked the swollen clit into her mouth and slipped two, then three fingers into tight heat.

Regina groaned her approval at the fast pace, her hips rolling into the stimulation. She gripped at the short blonde hair, holding the talented mouth to her. Her orgasm was on her in minutes, she bit her lower lip in an attempt to be quiet. They'd long ago agreed to not use a silencing spell at work, both women enjoying the taboo act of getting it on in the office. A stifled moan slipped out and Regina was coming, holding Emma tightly to her as she ejaculated into the warm mouth. Groaning as her wife noisily slurped at her, drinking her in. She kept her fingers pumping as she angled her head to better swallow all her wife had to offer.

Regina was pulling her up then, shaking hands fumbling with the duty belt strapped around her blonde wife's waist as they kissed intensely. Tongues stroking together, the heavy belt dropped to the floor and the brunette directed them towards the love seat under the window, shoving her wife to sit there. Tanned hands worked at her belt and then her button and zipper. A hand cupped her erection through the denim and rubbed at her. She groaned into the kiss and couldn't contain urge to thrust into the stimulation, Regina groaned as she rubbed at the hard flesh. Emma helped slight hands yank and tug at her jeans and briefs, they finally got them halfway down her thighs and her cock sprang free, slapping against her shirt as it flopped heavily against her stomach. The brunette pulled her skirt above her hips and climbed into her wife's lap straddling her, hips rolling, stimulating her clit against the firm erection. Emma groaned and pulled her into a kiss that was needy and filled with passion, their tongues tangled together as their bodies slid and moved together.

Regina broke the heady kiss, pressing their foreheads together as they panted. She raised herself up and wrapped a hand around her wife's cock. She ran the tip through her folds, moaning as she rubbed the seeping tip against her clit. Her eyes fluttered closed as she eased the cockhead inside herself, she removed her hand and supported herself on strong shoulders as she sank down and took the hard, thick cock all the way in. Emma groaned as she was enveloped in tight heat, her hands rested on curvy hips. Their kissing resumed as their bodies started to move, a tan arm wrapped around the blonde's neck and a hand wrapped her tie around a tight fist as Regina held them close together. Her hips moving faster and taking them into an intense rhythm that stole the breath from both of them. The kiss ended and Emma palmed her ass under her skirt, massaging it and helping support her.

Minutes passed as they moved together, their bodies rolling together. Sometimes Regina led the movements and others Emma did, holding her up and pumping into her. "Flip me, take me on my back, my love," Regina panted, as she kissed her wife and groaned loudly into her mouth. Emma moaned at the pleading tone, she wrapped an arm around her wife's trim waist and in a practiced motion she flipped them from a sitting position to one where Regina was laid out beneath her on the small couch. Emma was still buried deep inside her, having never pulled out for the flip and Regina rolled her hips as she tugged her skirt up, giving her wife more room to thrust.

Emma pumped into her, hips quickly picking up speed and pistoning into her. The brunette still clutched the black tie in her hand as her body climbed higher and higher. She was having a hard time keeping quiet and wasn't sure how quiet she could be when she came in a few seconds. Hands scrambled at Emma's shirt, unbuttoning it halfway and yanking it open. She tugged the t-shirt aside and just as her orgasm exploded out of her, she latched onto the firm muscle that connected her wife's shoulder to her neck as she screamed her release into the salty flesh.

Emma groaned, her face buried in a tan neck. The bite and feeling her wife's cunt clamp down around her as she came and soaked the blonde's thighs was enough to catapult her over the edge. She was already falling into her own orgasm, she pumped deeper into her wife as her seed left her cock and coated the inside of her wife. Her hips, kept moving languidly until she was finally empty. Their bodies stilled as they lay together panting, Regina hummed beneath her and ran tanned hands soothingly over the fabric covering her wife's back, "So good, darling," she slipped her hands under the open shirt and caressed her back and hips through the thin cotton of the t-shirt. Emma grinned and pulled her face away from the neck she had started cover in sweet kisses, "Just doing my best, ma'am," she affected a southern drawl and Regina laughed as she slapped playfully at a firm shoulder. Emma carefully pulled away and stood up, the brunette groaning at the loss as her wife's mostly softened penis slid free. Regina sat up, she ran a hand through her dark hair, straightening it into some semblance of order.

Emma waited until her wife stood before she waved a hand and cleaned up the mess their love making had made. Regina took care of the mess on the desk and floor as she walked around her desk to retrieve the wet wipes she lept in it. She tossed the soft package to her wife after taking two wipes for herself. After wiping her thighs of the excess arousal, she slipped her spare panties on, she'd learned to keep a pair in the office around their first anniversary, and used magic to fix her appearance. Emma grinned as she finished cleaning herself and tucking her penis back into her briefs and jeans, she fastened her jeans and used her own magic to dry the fabrics, "I love magic, still plenty of time to eat," it was only 12:20, they still had 40 minutes of lunch. Regina smiled at her always starving wife and moved to help her finish buttoning her shirt and straightening her tie, she used her own magic to smooth out some of the wrinkles in the tanned shirt, "You need to work on your precision more, darling, you're still missing wrinkles," Emma just rolled her eyes at her wife's perfection, but kissed her sweetly on the lips in thanks.

"Don't forget your appointment at 1:30," Regina reminded her wife of the appointment to have her cleared for duty, or at least the next step in her recovery. Emma rolled her eyes, "Don't worry, I am not forgetting about that, I'm so ready to be back completely," they kissed again, nothing out of hand, just a sweet, chaste meeting of lips before they settled on the now dry sofa and started eating.

Emma whistled as she strode through the hospital doors after her lunch date with her wife. She was scheduled for her follow up with the trauma doctor and physical therapist. She was in a good mood and looking forward to be cleared to return to active duty. She'd still have to pass the state's qualifying requirements, but at least after today, hopefully, she'd be able to schedule that. She needed to schedule Sean's requalification soon too. She was grateful that her injury hadn't involved the nerve damage that his had. She knew that he had been struggling with his therapy and was missing work almost as much they were missing him. So far Robin had been doing a good job filling his shoes, but he lacked the experience of the more experienced Sean. Emma sighed, that was another task to be completed. As soon as Sean was back, she needed to get Robin enrolled in the state's 8 week police academy in Augusta, they had decided to keep him on at the department. He'd most likely only be a part time deputy but he still needed the training to be properly deputized according to state law, right now he was armed with only a taser and OC spray, Emma would admit to getting some enjoyment out of personally performing his authorizations on the two weapons.

The blonde shook herself out of her administrative haze as she smacked the elevator button and stepped inside. She took it to the the 5th floor and headed for the physical therapy section of the floor. She checked in at the front desk of the glassed in waiting room and took a seat, waiting to be called back. She idly flipping through her facebook feed on her phone, she saved a recipe her mom had posted, umm yes to Taco Cheeseburger Casserole, she had zero chance of her wife making such an unhealthy dish, but ehh. She face palmed at a "dad joke" David had tagged her in. She was just laughing at a stupid meme Ruby had posted when she felt the tingle between her thighs, indicating the fading magic of the fertility spell, her name was called and she stood, subtly adjusting her jeans now that her penis was gone for the month. She followed the nurse back and settled into the exam room, she changed out of her uniform and into the gown the nurse had given her and was waiting for the doctor to come in. She didn't have to wait long thankfully and the older male trauma doctor entered, "How are you today Sheriff Swan-Mills?"

"Doing good, Doc. Just need to get this done so I can get back to work," she stood from the table and shook his hand. He pulled on a pair of gloves and gestured for her to sit again. He slipped glasses over his nose and discreetly pulled her gown up so he could gain access to her bullet wound. He examined the small puckered scarring, poked at it and massaged the flesh around it, "Any tenderness?" He had her stand so he could examine the exit wound opposite. Satisfied, he pulled the gloves off and moved across the room to the tablet he'd set down and made some notes into her chart, "No, occasionally if I try to stress it too much, it'll ache, but nothing terrible," she swished the gown back over leg and kept her answer PG, not sharing that it mostly happened during the more intense rounds of sex with her wife.

He made another note in the chart, "Alright, I want to put you on a treadmill and monitor some things before I clear you, SOP for Law Enforcement. Long as you can pass that, I'll sign you off. I want you to be honest during the state requalification though, if you're having trouble, tell your examining physician," he fixed her with a knowing look, "Scott will be in shortly to take you down to the physio room and he'll be administering your stress test, good luck Sheriff," he smiled kindly and left the room, leaving to wait on the physical therapist she'd been working with for the last three weeks since she'd started attending the thrice weekly therapy sessions.

An hour and a half later Emma was exiting the elevator in the lobby, it had been harder than she'd expected but she'd gotten through the stress test and she clutched the paper in hand that cleared to qualify for the state Law Enforcement physical exam, she was halfway out the lobby when a voice called out, "Sheriff Swan-Mills?" She glanced around and stopped suddenly, at the main reception counter stood the pretty red headed paramedic that her and Ruby had run into on the interstate.

"Oh, uh...hi?" Emma shook the proffered hand out of polite habit, the woman shook her hand enthusiastically, "How are you Sheriff? Still married I see?" The redhead teased, eyeing the shiny titanium wedding band, "Uh, I'm good and yeah, still married. I'm sorry, I never got your name?" Emma was surprised to see the woman in her town, even though access was unrestricted, they still didn't have visitors often. "Maggie McLaughlin, I can see by your charming expression you're surprised to see me," Maggie read her facial expressions perfectly, "There was an accident just outside town, Storybrooke was the closest trauma center," she let her eyes travel the length of the attractive Sheriff in her casual uniform of jeans and button down with the black tie and an expensive looking simple silver tie clip.

It was a simple answer and Emma accepted it for what it was, "Oh, well welcome to our little slice of paradise. I hope your patient is ok," Maggie tittered inside a little at the small town Sheriff and her politeness. "He's going to be fine, we were just about to pull out, but it was really nice to see you again, Sheriff," she rested a hand on a strong forearm, dropped her voice an octave and held Emma's eyes in an entirely inappropriate display of flirting.

The blonde cleared her throat and pulled her arm away, rubbing the skin the woman had touched as though burnt, "Yeah, uh….you too?" Emma was wholly unused to this kind of attention and didn't really know what to do. The redhead giggled at the blonde Sheriff, tucked a loose string of red hair behind her ear and dropped her eyes demurely. Emma ignored the older woman behind the reception desk who could've been a sister of Granny's and had been glaring with disapproval at the redhead through the entire interaction.

Her partner appeared then and the two paramedics left together after Maggie said goodbye, after giving the tall lean body of Storybrooke's Sheriff one last look over. The receptionist turned her glare on Emma, "What?!" Emma exclaimed, "You were there, I did nothing!" The woman just clucked her tongue, "That one is going to be trouble and you best buy your wife some flowers on the way home, Sheriff," the woman turned away from her then when the phone rang. Emma sighed and left, deciding she would go by Game of Thornes on the way back to the department, not because the woman told her to though, definitely not.

 **A/N: Just in case it wasn't clear….Emma has no interest in Maggie, it's just another sub-plot starting. This is a strictly monogamous SwanQueen story, also Maggie is my intellectual property :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I played a little with Regina's bio age, I couldn't remember if canon ever actually gave her one, so I went with one that was convenient. Also pretty sure no one has canon birthday's (someone tell me if I'm wrong) so I went with actor birthdays.**

Emma was contentedly working out in the basement gym, it was Sunday, July 14th and Regina's 35th birthday was the next day. She'd been planning for months, unsure if it would go off successfully. Her wife generally preferred something low key for her birthday, but Emma was changing that up today, well tomorrow. She'd snuck around town, arranging the extra three (since they'd already planned to have Monday off) days off for them. Henry was leaving for his writing camp the next day on his mother's birthday and when Emma had realized the perfect sneaky timing she had started her planning immediately.

They would be driving him and Nick to NYU and dropping them off. Afterwards, Emma would talk her wife into a scenic drive through upstate New York, where, unbeknownst to Regina, she'd made reservations at a small, wooded bed and breakfast. Well, kind of a bed a breakfast. Instead of a house with rentable rooms it was small woodland property with five cabins on it that guests could rent out. Her favorite part had been preselecting groceries to have the cabin stocked in. The convenience fee had been substantial, but worth it when she considered the time it would save them in the private paradise. While picking groceries, it had amused her to no end that it was fairly obvious what most guests were there for, based on some of the options. It had taken some planning to clear up her wife's schedule through Thursday without her knowing it and she'd had to agree to a few favors at the station to get the time off for herself, but she'd managed it. She'd also had to agree to four full weekends of babysitting for her parents, just to get Snow to step into the mayoral shoes for the few days, it was going to be worth it though.

The hardest challenge so far had been getting a bag packed for them. She'd managed it while Henry was packing his bags for camp the day before. Their son was aware of the birthday plans and had kept his brunette mother occupied by insisting he needed help packing his bags and asking innumerable questions. When his blonde mother had poked her head out of their bedroom with wild eyes and shook her head, he'd played up nervousness and had his mom reread one of the two submissions he was supposed to have ready before camp. Finally Emma had gotten everything she'd thought they would need for 2 nights and 3 days of wooded paradise, or so the website boasted at least. The best part of her plan, in her opinion, was the fake out, because they wouldn't be present on the brunette's actual were having a quiet dinner that evening with Snow, David and Neal, a cake was baked and everything.

Regina wouldn't expect anything, it was perfect. The best part was that it was still fairly low key, it would be just the two of them in a secluded cabin. She was looking forward to the peace and quiet herself. Emma moved away from the leg press she'd been pumping and flopped onto the floor to start her abdominals, she just had to get through one more night and half of a day of keeping her secret. She had a hard time with keeping gifts secret. She'd get so excited by the prospect of surprising her wife with something, that it often slipped out before she could present the gift. So far though, she'd done well in keeping the plans quiet and her wife had no idea what was happening. Smiling to herself, she finished her workout and after towelling most of the sweat from her body she headed upstairs to shower and join her wife and son for lunch.

Emma emerged from the steaming shower and jumped, startled when her wife was perched on the vanity across from her, "Hey, babe," the blonde grinned, hiding her startlement and continued drying her clean body. Regina licked her lips as she watched her blonde wife towelling off, "Lunch is ready, thought I'd come up and enjoy the view," the brunette crossed her tanned legs and Emma watched the movement under the knee length summer dress her wife wore. "Just watch?" She dropped her towel into the hamper and stepped up to the brunette, her hands coming to rest on the counter on either side of Regina's hips. The brunette smiled and cupped both of her wife's cheeks, she hooked a leg around one of her wife's thighs and brought their bodies closer, she was a breath from kissing her, "Hmm, you know…" she trailed a fingertip down a pronounced bicep, "I really did..." the teasing finger tip became a hand and it stroked lightly over the blonde's defined stomach, "Come up here…" she let her voice drop to its lowest register, "To just watch," she pecked pink lips and hopped off the vanity, "Lunch is getting cold, darling," Regina laughed at her wife's stunned expression. Emma groaned at the wiley brunette, she could be a horrible tease at times, she stalked out of the ensuite and grabbed her wife before she could exit the bedroom, "Let it get cold, Madam Mayor," she pulled the brunette into a bruising kiss and Regina moaned loudly into the action. They pulled apart and Emma held her breath waiting to see if her wife would accept her offer of a scene, Regina smirked, "I don't think so, Sheriff Swan," she purred as she accepted the scene by using her wife's title, she started to sashay away again.

Emma grinned, knowing that now the scene was accepted only the word "Red" meant no, she grabbed her wife before she could leave and pinned her to the wall as she shut the bedroom door, activating the silencing spell and keeping their video game playing son blissfully ignorant of their activities, "Unhand me, Sheriff Bruteforce," Regina snarked and made a show of struggling.

Emma pressed against her, "No," the word was spoken quietly and with a determined vehemence that made the brunette shiver. She surged forward and kissed her wife deeply, Emma responded in kind and begged entrance into her mouth, thrusting inside when it was granted, she pulled at the brunette and they stumbled towards the bed, "You'd better make this worth my while, Sheriff, I expect no less than three orgasms," Regina gave a hard shove and Emma landed on her back on the bed, she was flipping the energy as she took control of the scene, she paused to see if her wife had any objections.

"Green," Emma smirked, completely ok with the change, "I'll make it plenty worth your while, Mayor Mills." Regina slipped out of her blue summer dress and straddled her wife, Emma groaned when the dress fell away and her wife was only wearing a bra, she'd neglected to put on panties today, the blue bra sailed across the room and Emma shivered as wet heat slid over her abdomen, painting the ridges and furrows in slick arousal. "Your mouth first, I think Sheriff Swan, put that filthy tongue to use," the brunette shifted and straddled her wife's head, hands came to her hips and steadied her as Regina lowered herself and covered her lover's face with her hot cunt, she groaned when a wet tongue slid through her and teased at her entrance. Emma lapped at the seeping wetness as the brunette started to move, rubbing herself against the delicious stimulation, tanned hands threaded through shaggy hair as she held her wife tightly to her while she ground against her face, coating her chin to nose in arousal as she slid against the stimulation.

Emma was flush with her own arousal and lack of oxygen when Regina ripped her head away before she could take her all the way to orgasm, the blonde panted and took deep breaths, her face glistened in the afternoon light and the brunette moaned at the sight of her, she shifted down until she straddled narrow hips again, "Fuck me, Sheriff," she rolled her hips against defined muscle as a hand slid around her wife's throat, quirking a questioning eyebrow, then she was groaning as two fingers slipped inside her tight heat.

Regina tightened her grip after Emma subtly nodded her consent to a little asphyxiation play, they knew each other well enough and had played enough scenes together that they could effortlessly read each other, the brunette groaned as the fingers inside her moved into a rhythm, her wife using her hips to drive up into her, she tightened her chokehold and watched her lover's face intently, looking for any sign of distress, Emma's face flushed as the blood was trapped there and she struggled to breath as she forcefully fucked up into her wife. The lack of oxygen made her head pound and she felt light headed, "Another finger," Regina panted as she rose and fell heavily against the thrusting fingers already inside. Emma complied and slid the third finger inside her wife's tight pussy, her vision had narrowed and all she could see was her brunette wife bouncing atop her, she curled her fingers and flicked her thumb over the swollen clit, the brunette groaned, her body arching as she came, ejaculating heavily against her heaving wife.

Emma surged upwards then, pushing against the chokehold and flipping them as the brunette was mid orgasm, Regina released her hold and the blonde gasped, gulping in air even as she pounded into her wife, "You think you're so special don't you, Madam Mayor, taking your pleasure however _you_ want it. Well now you're going to get what _I_ want you to have!" She pulled out suddenly, waiting for her gasping wife to agree to the second flipping of the scene, "Green!" Regina cried out as she was instantly filled with her wife's hard cock, the blonde having conjured it while she waited, the brunette scratched at the muscular back as her wife pounded into her, pistoning hips driving all 8 inches into her in a hard and fast rhythm, grunting Emma pulled her hands away and clasped her wrists, pinning her to the bed with all her weight. "Fuck, Sheriff!" The brunette keened and Regina was coming, cum exploding out of her around Emma's cock, the blonde didn't slow her movements, she just kept pounding into tight heat, liquid arousal splashing out from her wife as she fucked her right through her orgasm, the sounds coming from between their heaving bodies was loud and wet, "Oh, fuck. I'm coming again!"

Regina screamed this time as her wife fucked into her harder, she struggled against the hands holding her down, desperate to wrap her arms around her lover as she shook and ejacualted. Emma released her and buried her face in the sweaty skin of her neck as their arms wrapped around each other, bodies pressed tightly together the blonde pumped into the smaller body of her wife, a hand buried in her blonde hair and another clutched at her ass as tanned legs locked around her thighs. Regina's entire body tensed as she arched, a sob left her and she was coming again, Emma groaned as the tight cunt clamped down on her tighter than it had the previous two orgasms, she sucked at the salty flesh above her wife's throbbing pulse and with a final deep thrust she was coming, buried deep inside, she rolled her hips as her cock twitched and emptied, she dropped her concentration and the cock shimmered away.

After minutes had past they rolled away and lay side by side, "Hmm, I'm so glad I came up here," Regina giggled then as she rolled into her wife's side laying her head on a strong shoulder. Emma wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close, "I think I need to shower again," she laughed and kissed dark hair.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

They were all seated around the dining room table in the Charmings home. Snow had made a delicious dinner, not as good as Regina's of course, of chicken cacciatore with pasta and a salad. A chocolate cake with coconut caramel icing was waiting in the kitchen, candles already on it, ready to be lit and carried out for the brunette's birthday, "Wonderful meal, Snow. Thank you," Regina lay her napkin beside her plate and sighed, the food had been some of her favorites and she was delightfully full. A chorus of agreement from around the table, Neal even voicing his appreciation for the plain chicken with cut up tomatoes and noodles he'd had, "There's still cake, Regina," Snow smiled kindly at her daughter-in-law. The formerly evil queen groaned and patted her stomach, "I couldn't eat another bite, cake later?" It was agreed upon that Regina would open presents after the meal had been cleaned up and then there would be cake, when the brunette stood and tried to help clean up she was informed she wasn't allowed and shooed out towards the living room with David and Neal, while the other 3 went about cleaning the remains of dinner.

David turned on Cars on for Neal, it was his current favorite and already queued in the DVD player, they settled in on the couch, the toddler between them, well more or less, he was on the couch but snuggled up against Regina's side as his attention stayed on the TV, a thumb slipped into his mouth and she pulled it right back out, "How's the paramedic search going?" David asked as he took a pull from his beer and watched in amusement as his son and daughter-in-law went back and forth in a silent argument, Neal sucking his thumb and Regina pulling it back out, they'd recently started trying to break him of the habit after he'd picked it up when they weaned him off a pacifier, "Haven't found one yet, Emma and I were talking about opening it up to the world outside of Storybrooke," Neal gave up his quest to suck his thumb, finally and with a sigh he slid further into her lap and curled up against her chest, angling his body so he could still see the tv and clutch at her shirt, she kissed his soft blonde hair and wrapped her arms securely around his tiny body. "Think that's sustainable?" David asked, a smile on his face at the image of the two beside him, never in a million years would he have ever pictured this moment, not even a couple years ago.

Regina sighed as she played with Neal's baby soft hair, lulling him into sleep, knowing full well that by doing so before 7pm he'd be up and a terror before bed, it was a game she played often, when it wasn't their night with him, who said she wasn't still evil? She smiled into wispy blonde hair and kissed him again, "I don't know, that's part of our discussion, I think I'm going to open the job on Tuesday and we'll see what candidates we get. We don't really have magical problems anymore, even if the new person wandered into the most magical place here, Belle's shop, it would just seem like any other store purporting to deal in witchcraft," the tiny body lying against her chest sighed and grew heavier, his eyes slid closed and his thumb once again made it's way to his mouth, she sighed and let him be, this time.

David nodded and sipped at his beer, "That's true, worst thing we've had was last year when Charlie decided to try and enhance his bread oven for a faster cook time," he shook his head at the memory. The bread shop had been stuck in a time-loop for almost three days before they'd been able to figure out how to fix the problem. "Precisely, anything they would over hear could be chalked up to local quirks," Regina shifted on the couch, settling the heavy body more comfortably against her.

David smiled at them, "Snow told me, by the way, and I think you and Emma will be wonderful parents to a new baby." Regina frowned, "If you're about to offer me advice on conception I will leave this couch," she soothed at Neal's back when he squirmed, sensing her discomfort. "What?! No!" He flushed a deep red, "Wait… Did she…?" He groaned when his daughter-in-law nodded, "I am, _so_ sorry, Regina."

"David Charming Nolan! You let her put him to sleep, again!" Snow's voice admonished from the doorway as she, Emma and Henry entered the living room after cleaning up dinner. David tried to smile innocently, "Sorry, just kinda happened, you know how he is," he smiled up at his wife who was leaning over the back of the couch and glaring down at him, it turned into a smile and she kissed him chastely on the lips.

Sighing Snow turned to face the brunette, "Regina, you know he won't sleep tonight, now," she joined Henry on the loveseat as Emma took a seat between her father and wife on the couch, she slung one arm around her wife's shoulders. "I could always wake him?" Regina grinned and moved as though to do so, "No! It's fine," Snow leaned forward anxiously, he might not sleep through the night, but waking him now would introduce a grumpy whiny toddler, Regina just grinned and settled back down with him, her in-laws were used to her tricks by this point and she had to get her "evil" fun in somewhere and if it meant toddler cuddles, so be it.

"So, somebody mentioned presents?" The brunette grinned as her eyes lit up at the prospect, evil toddler tricks aside, she really had come so far beyond her Evil Queen days, that it was almost laughable now that she'd ever held the moniker.

They returned home after picking up Nick from his home, having decided weeks ago that it would be easier for the teenager to stay the night so they could get an early start for the noon check-in. All four made their way from the garage into the kitchen, both women observing that Henry seemed particularly quiet and introspective. Not an entirely uncommon trait for their son, if he needed to talk he would eventually. Regina had just finished her shower and was in the process of lotioning her legs when a timid knock sounded on their door. Emma glanced up from the magazine she was was reading, Regina set her lotion aside and slipped into her robe, "Yes, my darling?" The brunette asked as she opened door to find Henry on the other side, hands clasped in front of him and head down, "Nick's getting in the shower...I, uhh…. was wanting to talk to you and Ma?" He shuffled his feet and his voice had that scared tone to it, "Come on, kid. Have a seat and talk to us?" Emma called to him, patting the bed next to her, he entered and perched himself right on the edge, his brunette mother joining them on his other side.

Henry took a deep breath, "I think I over heard something tonight, that I wasn't supposed to," he looked up at his parents then and they could see that he was bothered by whatever it was. "Whatever it is, Henry, we can get through this," Regina pulled him into a hug and kissed the top of his head. The 15 year old sighed and rested his head on his shorter mother's shoulder, "I know it's probably complicated, since you're both women and I probably didn't even hear right…" Regina stiffened, she had an inkling where this was going, damn it Charming, "But it sounded like you guys were trying to get...pregnant, to have another kid?" Emma's mouth fell open and she shifted uncomfortably as every thought and feeling she'd had about Neal's conception came screaming back, "Kid, you know that we're not trying to replace you, right?" She flipped the blanket back and clamored out of the bed to kneel before their son and place a gentle hand on his knee, her eyes full of tears and love, "What?" He looked startled, "God no, Ma. I'm irreplaceable," he gestured to himself and smirked his Emma Swan smirk, patent pending.

Both women shared confused looks, "Then why…?" Regina trailed off, "I'm upset because I had to overhear it from Gramps," he laughed, "I'm so sorry, I think it's great that I'm getting a sibling...or two?" The hopeful tone to his voice made the women finally smile, "We're trying, there's no guarantee, you need to understand that." Emma explained to the teenager, she was thrilled that he was happy they wanted to add to the family, but it was important that he understand it wasn't a given. "Your grandparents know only because Snow found out by accident," Regina told the teenager as she smiled at their son. He frowned, "I'm not asking for any details, because sex and parents," he shuddered, "Just know that I'm ok with it. Feelings might crop up, if it happens. I'm not naive, it would be common for me to feel negatively about this…" both parents smiled at their intelligent son, "And maybe if Neal wasn't already in the picture and stole some of my only kid around thunder... but right now, I'm super excited." He hugged and kissed both parents on the cheek, before he headed back to his bedroom.

As the door closed behind him, Regina dropped her robe to the floor and retrieved a baby blue nighty from her dresser, she sighed and slipped under the covers with her wife, Emma clicked the light off and her wife snuggled into her, head laying on her muscled upper chest, "Think he's really ok?" The brunette asked her wife as she slipped a hand under her white tank top and rubbed soothing circles along the flesh of her wife's sternum, "Right now he is, I think he is really happy at the concept. Time will tell how he is _when_ it actually happens," she sighed at the soothing stroking as a thumb rubbed at the upper left quadrant of her abdominal definition. Regina snuggled closer into her and let her eyes slip shut, "You're ok with Neal aren't you, now?" She asked as she lightly scratched her nails across the firm muscles, "Yeah, before he was even born really, at first it was rough though, when I first heard Snow say it. I think it'll be different for him, he never had to bounce around and feel unwanted," she shuddered as her wife returned to stroking lightly at her abdomen.

Regina grinned at the shudder and buried her face in her wife's neck, she placed a sweet kiss there, "I hope so, we'll make sure and keep him involved, maybe he'll want to attend some of the doctor's appointments?" Emma let a hand move to her wife's stomach then. Regina shifted so she could place a palm against the soft, natural curve of the brunette's lower abdomen, "We can offer, if he wants to go," she agreed through a yawn. Regina stopped her stroking with a smile and subconscious copying of the yawn, she shifted into a more comfortable position so Emma could still have hand still resting on her stomach and she slipped a hand just past the elastic of her wife's boyshorts to rest against a hip, they quietly drifted off into slumber.

Regina made a sound somewhere between a grumble and a whine as she reached for the blaring alarm at 5:15. It was Monday. It was an hour earlier than their normal wake-up time and she really wasn't feeling the idea of being awake. Lips touched her shoulder and she sighed, a hand reaching back to bury in short blonde locks, "G'd morning, sexy," her blonde wife husked in her ear, "Ready for a long drive with two teenagers?" Regina groaned for an entirely different reason and tugged, perhaps a little harshly, at the hair she still clasped, "If I say no, can we stay in bed?" Emma laughed and the arm around her waist tightened, "No," the blonde said into her ear right before she tugged the delicate lobe between her teeth, after drawing a moan from her wife, Emma rolled away with a smile on her face, she was in a good mood and couldn't really say why.

An hour later, Emma shoved at the fourth suitcase she was trying to cram into the trunk of the Mercedes, her good mood having evaporated, "It's not going to fit," she grumbled, putting her shoulder into it and she started bodily slamming into the ungiving object, she glanced over, eyeing the two other suitcases waiting to go in, plus the single extra suitcase that contained her and Regina's clothes for their getaway.

The brunette rolled her eyes, the boys and herself had been watching Emma determinedly try to load the small car for almost half an hour, it was 6:30 and they needed to be on the road soon to have the boys checked into the camp by noon, "Fine, we can take the truck," she finally gave in. She was pretty sure that her wife was in love with the vehicle and the "affair" hadn't diminished with time. It bordered on unhealthy at times, she was certain the blonde had more affinity for the pickup then she'd ever had for the yellow monstrosity.

"It's just more practical, 'Gina," Emma loaded the bags into the truck bed, unsurprisingly they fit easily with room to spare. She strapped them in and covered them with a tarp, bungeeing it into place, she was about to climb into the driver's seat, the boys having already clamored into the back seat and were getting comfortable, a hand on her elbow stopped her, " _If_ I ever need a new car, I do want a bigger vehicle, the curse provided the Mercedes and it's been faithful," she placed a sweet kiss to Emma's lips, "I can attest however, it doesn't fit a car seat," she kissed her wife again and an exaggerated gagging sound came through the open driver's door, they fixed their son with a look and separated to climb into the vehicle on their respective sides. They were on the road minutes later, both boys deeply involved in their gameboys and headphones in the back, while the wives in the front held hands over the console and chatted on and off for the 5 hour drive.

They made it to NYU with little trouble and only one stop just outside the city for a general bathroom/gas/food break, they pulled into the circle drop off for incoming students, or in this case incoming camp participants. They piled from the truck and two stewards hurried up, offering to help unload the Sheriff's truck, both immediately drawn to Emma by some unknown fascination with Law Enforcement. Regina rolled her eyes as they asked questions about the truck and her wife's job as Sheriff while unloading the truck, she shepherded the two boys inside, following the signs for sign ins. "Regina Swan-Mills, checking in Henry Swan-Mills and Nicholas Zimmer," she handed over the paperwork for both boys.

Once checked in, the two women helped the two teenagers find the dorm room they would be sharing and get them settled in for their two week stay, Regina pressed an extra $50 into Henry's hand and hugged him tight enough for his cheeks to redden and Nick to cough as he tried to look everywhere but his best friend and his mother, "If you need anything, call us, I mean it," she stroked his hair and kissed it again. They'd purchased a new phone for him the week before, finally bringing the 15 year old into the world of smartphones, he'd chosen the Samsung S7, much to Regina's chagrin, she was a solid Apple supporter, while Emma was an Android user. Oh well, she had supposed, if they had to be a house divided, technology was an easy one.

Emma finally pried her away from their son and after bidding the boys goodbye, Emma tucked her wife's hand around her elbow and subtly drug her away from their son's room, they headed through the labyrinthine hallways towards to exit, "You're going to be fun when he goes to college," the blonde gently teased her wife. Regina looked absolutely affronted, "He can attend the University Satellite in Alfred, it's 40 minutes away, he can commute from home while he obtains a bachelors," she rested her head on her wife's shoulder as they strode through ornate hallways, glad of the height difference and that she'd chosen comfortable flats for the day. Emma snorted, "Right," she consolingly patted the hand still tucked around her bicep, they turned a corner and found themselves in the entry hall again.

They were climbing into the truck when the blonde started putting her plan into motion, "So I was thinking, it's a nice day and we have the whole rest of the day to ourselves…" Emma started innocently working her ploy, "What do you say to a nice scenic drive home?" She looked at the traffic and after laughing at the suddenly empty lane she was trying to pull into, she easily pulled onto the street, her marked truck had it's perks, "I suppose, dear. That actually sounds lovely," she reached across the console and laced tanned fingers with her wife's. Emma arched an eyebrow when she heard a quiet sniffle filter across, "Regina...are you crying?"

"No," came the petulant denial, Regina released her hand and retrieved a tissue from her purse to blow her nose. Emma just waited, "He's our little boy, Emma," Regina frowned when actual tears started to fall. The blonde sighed, "He's 15, 'Gina, you're going to have to let him grow up," the brunette sniffled again and wiped at her nose. "I know," she sighed, "I'm having a harder time with this separation then I thought I would," she wiped at her eyes with a clean tissue, frowning at the removed eyeliner and mascara. Emma smiled and looked at her briefly, "We just have to start out slow, this trip and maybe another one next summer and by the time he does leave for college, you'll be fine. Besides by that time we're likely to have a 2 or 3 year old," she pulled onto the interstate and pointed the truck north, relying on her memory of the GPS route for the time being to get them to their destination. "I will, _never_ , not have time for my Little Prince," Regina huffed, outraged at the implication. Emma rubbed her thigh reassuringly, she hoped, "Of course not! I just meant that it would help keep your mind off it," she reached for her wife's hand and laced their fingers together again.

Properly soothed Regina looked out the window as they sped down the interstate, "Not very scenic," she mumbled. Emma just grinned, her wife needed to be grumpy for a little while after their discussion about their son's future and she knew it was best to just let her be for a little while, "It will be, don't worry." Regina sighed for the umpteenth time, she separated their hands and after dabbing at her eyes again, she flipped down her visor and opened the mirror, she dug around in her purse and started to re-apply her eyeliner and mascara carefully.

They were, what Emma estimated, just a few miles from the cabins. They were on the outskirts of Albany and the website had said they were just outside the city. Thankfully, Regina hadn't asked any questions, just enjoyed the ride and scenery once they pulled off the main interstate. It had only taken a half an hour for her to loosen up and return to her normal self, she still had worries about her son, but Emma was right, she had to start letting him grow and spread his wings. The blonde pulled into a gas station on the edge of the city and Regina headed inside to use their bathroom and purchase something to drink for both of them while Emma pumped gas. Also, she pulled up the GPS for their destination. She had been right, they should arrive right around 4pm, just in time for their scheduled check in. She was inordinately pleased that she had pulled it off so far.

They were back on the road shortly and Emma surreptitiously kept her phone on her thigh closest to the door, the GPS pulled up and directing her, at least she thought it was surreptitious, "Where are we going, Emma?" The brunette asked after minutes of watching her wife glancing down at her leg and back at the road every few minutes. They turned down a different road and the truck lurched over a pothole. Emma's phone slipped and Regina could clearly see a GPS route on the screen, "Emma Swan-Mills, what are you up too?"

In truth the brunette had become suspicious about halfway up the state of New York, that her wife had a specific destination in mind. Emma sighed at her failure. Well, not quite, she'd gotten her almost all the way there without the brunette being any wiser, giving up she handed over her phone, "Happy Birthday, babe."

Regina eyed the screen and started giving directions to her wife, "Albany Scenic Cabin rental," she read off the destination name when they were on a 2 mile stretch before the next turn, "Emma...what did you do?" She asked warily, "Before you get upset, it's your birthday present. I arranged for us to be out of town until late Wednesday and rented a cabin for us," Emma turned off when directed and waited for her wife's yelling. She was certain it wouldn't last long, Regina was the last to openly admit it but she loved traveling and vacations. To her surprise the reaction wasn't yelling, she glanced over and her wife had her own phone out and had looked the place up, "It looks beautiful, Emma," she gave another driving direction and laid her hand on a muscled thigh.

The blonde looked at her out of the corner of her eye, "You're ok that I drug us out here without telling you?" She had expected some sort of resistance at first, "No, I'm sure you made all the necessary preparations. I will want to call Linda when we arrive and give some instructions and Snow, I'm assuming she's whose covering anything that crops up in the mayor's office?" Emma nodded, still a little stunned at her wife's willingness to go easily along with her birthday gift, "That job has ruled my life for 33 years, darling," she provided another direction and they turned off of the pavement onto a smooth gravel road, "And honestly?" They turned onto another gravel road, "The last couple of months I've started to question how long I want to stay in office," one final turn and they were pulling up to the office cabin. There was a gate next to the cabin, stopping any further travel down the wooded road. Emma parked and turned to her wife, "Are you sure, babe? You love being mayor."

Regina nodded, "I think so, elections are coming up, next year. I just… I know it's kind of not supposed to be the thing a woman wants these days, here in this land. But truly? I think I want to do the stay at home thing. I haven't really decided yet though, I've been weighing the pro's and con's," she took her wife's hands in hers and held her eyes, "Would that be ok with you? If I was just a housewife and stay at home mom?" The hesitance in her wife's eyes and tone almost broke Emma's heart, "Of course it is, if that's what you want, I will support you 100%. Literally in this case," the blonde grinned at the statement. Regina laughed, "We both know there is more than enough in our bank accounts that if we both decided to never work again, we could be beyond comfortable." Emma grinned, "Let me have this, woman," she kissed her wife and they indulged in the sweet loving affection.

Finally they exited the truck and headed into the office cabin. Check in didn't take long and the kindly older woman assured Emma that her selected groceries had been dropped off just a couple of hours ago and the bed turned down. She had winked then and picked up a walkie talkie, calling to some unseen person to come and open the gate for them to drive back to their cabin for the next two nights. "Did she wink at us about the bed?" Regina asked in disbelief as they exited and climbed into the truck as a teenaged guy was unchaining the fence and opening the gate, "I think so, I kinda got the idea, when making reservations, that this is kind of a uhh, lover's lane type of place," Emma fixed her wife with a cheeky grin, "The kind of place you come to have sex with your wife for the next three days and two nights, you know for her birthday." Regina melodious laugh filled the truck cab, "Yes of course, for _my_ birthday," they waved to the young man and drove slowly down the drive. Emma followed the narrow road, "Of course," they slowly made their way back further into the woods, finally arriving at the last cabin on the lane. It was backed by the woods, the first tree couldn't have been more than ten feet from the back of the small wooden structure. They had also been made aware by the sweet old lady, that there was only one other set of guests right now, way on the other side of the property.

They entered the cabin and Regina was awed by the simplistic beauty of it. They had at least seen pictures online, they didn't really do the small structure justice though. The cabin was maybe 800 square feet, if you squinted, it was one room with an attached bathroom, the main room contained a couch, small tv against one wall, a little kitchenette in one corner, only big enough for a tiny single bay sink, two burner stove, coffee maker, a cabinet/counter combo that couldn't have contained more than a couple pots and pans plus a handful of dry goods and a small refrigerator. The opposite corner contained an oversized, for the small room, king size bed that looked nearly as luxurious as theirs at home, along the back wall, between the kitchenette and bed and behind the couch was a cozy looking fireplace with a stack of firewood beside is. Emma fully intended to utilize that. Upstate New York tended to be chilly at night, that was the extent of their little slice of paradise.

"I'm going to go grab the bags from the truck, why don't you check out the fridge and see if I forgot anything and go ahead and make those phone calls? Phones are going off when I get back," Emma pulled her wife into a kiss, wrapping her arms around her and hugging her at the same time, they pulled away and the blonde smiled lovingly at her wife, "Happy Birthday, 'Gina," another slow kiss. Regina pulled away and a mischievous look broke across her face, she eyed the large bed, with it's beautiful slated, dark wooden headboard, "I don't suppose you brought handcuffs?" Emma grinned, her wife knew she generally wasn't very far from a set of cuffs. Regina considered it a perk of her wife's job, "I'll grab the spare set out of the truck," another kiss and Emma was out the door.

The brunette made her phone calls, speaking briefly with Linda and then Snow, passing on a couple of things she had planned to be working on. Finished, Regina moved into the kitchenette and opened the refrigerator, smiling at the wide selection her wife had made. There were sliced fruits and some vegetables, supplies for cold cuts, eggs and bacon, some sports drinks, she laughed aloud at those, her wife clearly intended to need them. The bottom shelf was full of bottled water, and the top shelf held a covered bowl of she suspected was freshly whipped sweet cream, a squeeze bottle of milk chocolate and another bottle of caramel sauce. She closed the refrigerator and opened the cabinet, a handful of soup cans and a couple cans of vegetables were in it, a box of assorted crackers, plus a box of pasta and couple jars of tomato sauce. Regina wrinkled her nose at the idea of canned sauce, but supposed it was a vacation of sorts, she closed the cabinet and looked out the window above the tiny sink, it was on the back wall of the cabin and looked out into the woods, she had an amazing wife and was excited at the prospects the next two days held for them.


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning for anyone, anal sex makes a repeat performance, it pretty clear when it's about to happen so just skip it if you want.**

Emma had returned from retrieving their belongings, she set their bags by the bed, handcuffs securely in the back pocket of her jeans. "And what, my beautiful birthday wife, are your desires for the night?" Emma came up behind her brunette wife and wrapped her arms around her waist. Regina smiled and leaned back into the embrace, tearing her gaze from the gorgeous scenery out the back window, "I think that tonight…" she turned in strong arms and looped her arms around Emma's neck, "I want to go for one of our records," she leaned up and pulled her wife into a kiss, fingers playing through the short blonde hairs at the nape of her neck. Emma groaned into the kiss, "What record would that be?" She pulled out of the kiss and let her hands wander down to the curvy ass of her wife, "Orgasms, darling," Regina sighed into the attentions as her ass was squeezed and massaged in equal turn.

Emma continued her ministrations, "And whose record are we breaking? Mine or yours?" She trailed a hand down further and teased at the hem of her wife's dress, dropping it and massaging a strong thigh through the cotton material. "Hmm….it is _my_ birthday, dear," Regina groaned at the sensations as Emma slid the hem further up and teased along the bare skin of her inner thigh. "What are we up to? 12?" Emma's hand slid further and she slid it back up to grasp at her wife's ass again, groaning when her suspicions were confirmed and she encountered bare flesh, "13, remember Valentine's?" Regina moaned when strong fingers spread her cheeks and a teasing finger slid over her puckered back entrance and down to tease at her seeping opening.

The last Valentine's day had been an epic adventure, even for them. They had taken the day and night before with Neal and Henry, the Charmings then returning the favor for the day and night of the romantic holiday. Emma had gotten it into her head that they needed to have sex in every room of the house, after five hours and more than one break for water and snacks they had reached their record for Regina's orgasms in the family room and as they were stumbling towards the stairs to retreat to the bedroom, Regina shaky and barely able to move under her own power.

The blonde had decided that the foyer counted as a separate room and had taken her against the wall just below the banister. Tanned thighs had locked around a trim waist and hands were clutching at the railing behind her as her wife thrust into her with her magic cock and stroked her clit with a thumb while her other hand kneaded at her ass, until she was coming with a shuddering gasp. Afterwards, the brunette was completely spent and limp, Emma carried her to their bedroom and they'd lay in a sweaty heap of cum covered, heaving flesh.

Emma groaned at the memory, "14 orgasms tonight huh? Sure you can handle it?" The blonde teased as she stroked her wife from behind. She couldn't quite reach her clit or penetrate her from the position but she could tease at the fluttering opening. Regina let her forehead rest against the muscled upper chest of her wife. She moaned low in her throat, arms still wrapped tightly around her wife's neck, "Positive, I'm in the mood be worshipped tonight, to give into my hedonistic tastes," she sighed when two fingers edged at her opening and swirled, stretching her just enough to make her whimper. "Sounds simply….orgasmic," Emma nibbled at her ear and sucked the lobe into her mouth, "But first some dinner? We're probably going to need our strength," Regina moaned when her wife pulled away, leaving her breathless and her dress to float lightly back down around her thighs.

"Fine, but we're eating in bed and naked," she tugged at the hem of her dress and pulled it right up over her head, tossing it somewhere behind her wife. Emma reached behind her and released her bra, letting it slide away and land by their feet. Hands tugged at her belt and the blonde shucked her t-shirt over her head. Before they could settle the brunette grabbed the toiletry kit her wife had packed, happy to see her makeup remover and cotton swabs. Emma grinned as she headed into the bathroom to remove her makeup and be truly bare. She started working on her jeans and boots, her wife could be quick when she wanted to.

Finished and completely naked in every way, Regina opened the fridge and eyed it's contents once again as her wife hopped one legged around the room, trying to shed her boots and jeans at the same time. With a look of pure unadulterated lust, the brunette grabbed the plate of fruit and the bowl whipped cream. She carried her load to the bed and laughed freely as her wife was finally down to her bra, boyshorts and socks. Emma grabbed her around the waist and kissed her, Regina giggled at the intentionally sloppy kiss. They both seemed to be in a giddy mood and it was a nice feeling, they had no worries for the next couple of days and it provided a sense of freedom they didn't often get.

Before they could make it to the inviting bed, the brunette twisted out of her wife's embrace and moved back towards the fridge. She snagged four bottles of water while Emma stripped the rest of her clothing off and settled onto the bed naked, stretched out and eyeing the selection of food. The brunette climbed in beside her and set the water on the small bedside table, Emma arched an eyebrow as she sucked on a slice of pineapple, "Planning ahead, I like it," she leaned over the plates of food and pulled her wife into a heated kiss. Regina groaned as she let herself melt into the kiss, allowing Emma's tongue entrance, she toyed with the firm muscle, flicking at it and sucking, they pulled apart after several long seconds, "Thank you, darling. This really is an amazing birthday gift," their foreheads met and Regina played with the short, fine hairs at the nape of her neck.

Emma sighed into the attention, happy that she'd pleased her wife, "We should eat, because I'm about to be _distracting_ you so hard," Emma kissed her again, this one soft and loving. Regina grinned as they pulled apart, "Is that what we're calling it?" She uncovered the bowl of cream and scooped a healthy dollop onto her finger, she sucked it into her mouth and moaned at the sweetness of it. Emma stared at her wife as she sucked at the digit and swirled her tongue around it as she slowly pulled it out, "Who said eating and distracting were mutually exclusive?" She husked as she scooted closer to her wife. She picked up a stemmed strawberry, swiped it through the cream and held it to her wife's lips. Emma licked the cream off and sucked the berry into her mouth, they maintained intense eye contact throughout the event, the blonde chewing and swallowing before she leaned across the bed and kissed her wife, letting their tongues mingle and Regina taste the strawberry and cream.

They pulled apart breathlessly and Emma offered her a cube of cantaloupe. Plump lips accepted it and kissed long fingers as she took the fruit. They kissed again, Regina sliding closer, very nearly in Emma's lap as she fed her a slice of pineapple, juice dribbled down the blonde's chin and neck. The brunette quickly attacked the juice, licking and sucking it from pale flesh, Emma gasped and buried a hand in raven locks. Regina grabbed a strawberry next and bit the tip off before she rubbed the exposed flesh of the fruit across her wife's collarbone. She sucked at the flavored skin, moaning at the sweetness of the strawberry. She suddenly had no idea why they'd never incorporated food into their sex life before. Emma pushed her back, "If that's how we're eating dinner," she settled in the warm cradle of her wife's thighs, gathered some of the cream and trailed it along the curve of the brunette's jaw.

Regina moaned as Emma sucked the cream from her skin, flicking her tongue as she went. The brunette reached blindly for the plate of fruit and grabbed the first thing she touched. She smeared the cantaloupe cube across her wife's upper chest, leaned upwards as she wrapped arms around her neck and pulled her down, sinking her teeth into the sweet flavor. Emma groaned, her hips rolling unconsciously as her lover cleaned her skin of the sticky juice. Regina rolled them and settled astride her wife's strong hips, she spread cream between small pink tipped breasts and tossed dark hair over a shoulder as she bent forward and kissed, licked and sucked at the sweetness. She hadn't even finished before she was rubbing pineapple over tight nipples.

Emma arched at the cool sensation, "Thought tonight was about you?" She gasped out as plump lips surrounded a nipple and sucked at the drying juice, her cleaned nipple was released with a wet pop, "Yes, but I'm not selfish, dear. If you're to service me the rest of the night, you should at least get off first…" she lowered her head and lapped at the other nipple, sucking at it and removing the tart juice from it, "Don't you think, my love?" The mischievous grin alone on the brunette's face was enough to make the blonde groan, "Yeah, sounds good…" a sighing moan left her lips as her wife sucked strawberry off her defined abdomen, "Me first, then you, all night you."

The brunette smirked as she left a line of cream all the way from her wife's sternum, down between her breasts and along the center furrough of a strong, defined abdomen ending just below a shallow belly button. "So, happy you agree, dear," she started at the bottom and slowly worked her way up the line until she could kiss her wife passionately. Emma clasped at her hips and tried to shift her own hips upwards, seeking out the heat she could feel against her. "Ah ah, dear, patience. We should pace ourselves after all," she laughed at the low groan that spilled from her wife.

She continued her teasing, working Emma up and taking her to the brink of her orgasm multiple times before backing away and leaving her trembling with desire, just shy of coming undone. Emma cursed her several times, her entire body felt like it was on fire. Finally having mercy, also because her own cunt was throbbing and she'd left more than one wet spot on the bed as she'd been teasing her wife and brushed against the bedding. She once again slipped between strong thighs and sucked her wife's swollen clit into her mouth, moaning as she tasted her and the faint flavor of the strawberry she'd rubbed there earlier.

Emma arched and her eyes were wide and unseeing as veins and muscles in her neck popped, "Oh fuck! Please, Regina, please!" She pleaded as her body hurtled towards the precipice once again, the brunette smirked into the wet flesh and flicked at the hard bundle while she sucked, the firm, muscled body arched further and just as her wife was starting to fall she slid two fingers inside her, flicking them against the pebbled patch just inside and removing the suction from her clit, softly lapping at the straining organ with full broad strokes. Emma screamed as her orgasm barreled into her and her body tightened impossibly further before she fell to the bed in a spasming, sweaty heap.

Regina curled against her panting side after setting the two plates and the bowl on the bedside table. She let a hand play though her own sopping folds as she patiently waited for her wife to gather strength, she moaned and teased at her entrance with two fingers, maybe she could just come real quick before Emma recovered. A hand covered hers and hazel eyes bore into chocolate, "Doesn't count towards the record if I'm not the one to make you come," Regina groaned when her hand was pushed aside and three long fingers took their place, teasing at her entrance, swirling through the abundant arousal. "Fuck, you're so wet," Emma whispered, always in awe of how wet her wife could get when properly aroused. "Mmhm, fuck me," Regina panted when her wife rolled them over and slid a leg over one tanned thigh, the fingers swirled again and slowly sunk inside.

The brunette moaned and buried both hands in short blonde hair as she pulled them together for a deep kiss as Emma filled her knuckle deep. Her hips rolled as her wife started a rhythm that was neither fast or slow. Regina nipped at her bottom lip and let her head fall away, directing Emma's face into her neck. Her wife was happy to comply, sucking at tender flesh and marking her. The brunette wondered absently if she had enough makeup to cover the marks Emma was likely to leave the next two days. As her wife increased the pace of her thrusting fingers and sucked lower down her neck, nipping into the firm muscle at the base, she decided she really didn't care. A thumb brushed her clit and the fingers inside started to curl, she tensed when the thumb returned and rubbed firmly over her swollen clit, with a loud cry of her wife's name she was coming, ejacuating hotly against the hand moving inside her.

"So, fucking hot," Emma groaned pulling away from her neck to watch the cum arch from her wife and land on their tangled thighs, Regina sunk both hands into thick blonde hair and kissed her wife, even as she panted through her orgasm. "Mmmm, I think you should count for me." Emma husked as she pulled away from the kiss, she pulled out and massaged her wife's clit. Regina gasped out and her body arched, electrified, "One," she panted as her hips started a roll, moving into the stimulation that was almost to good so soon after an orgasm. "That's a good girl," Emma encouraged as she started to kiss her way down, she trailed her tongue around a nipple, circling it slowly never touching it. She covered it with her mouth, but never let the erect flesh touch her, Regina groaned and she moved to the other nipple treating it in the same teasing manner, never actually touching the aroused flesh. Tanned hands fisted in the sheets, "Tease," a husky voice accused.

Emma sucked at the sweaty skin between her breasts, "After what you just did to me? You're lucky I'm in a good mood," the blonde teased her wife. Regina's body arched and she cried out when her wife finally flicked her tongue across the tip of an straining nipple "So lucky," she gasped out in response, burying one hand in blonde hair and holding her there. Fingers trailed up a tanned inner thigh, teasing at the damp flesh. Emma switched to the other neglected nipple and teased her finger up and down the crease where thigh stopped and wet cunt began. The blonde moved away from her nipples and sucked at the sensitive skin just beneath them, alternating sides and laving the tender flesh with teasing licks and soft kisses.

Emma's hand switched thighs, starting the same teasing journey from knee to cunt. By the time her hand reached wet flesh she was kissing the skin of her wife's hipbone, her teeth nibbled against the hard bone, before she sucked it in and laved at it with her tongue. Her fingers played lightly over wet folds. Regina gasped and arched at the light stimulation, just barely able to feel the touches ghosting across her sex. Emma kissed at the skin of her smooth pubis. She'd never asked her wife to keep up her religious waxing, but she'd admit she enjoyed the smooth cunt. It made her wife that much more sensitive and responsive, it let her watch the way smooth wet skin trembled and spasmed.

A fingertip teased just at Regina's entrance, softly flicking against her. She moaned at the feeling, her body was on fire and she was more than ready for next orgasm, "Oh, please, Emma," she begged, cursing her wife for already having her in a such a state that she was begging. Emma smiled at the desperate tone and as the single finger teased her wife and distracted her, she took the twitching clit into her mouth and sucked, hard. Regina screamed, "Two!" And was arching off the bed, her body so worked up that she came instantly and cum squirted from her body, coating her wife's chin and chest. Emma lapped at the fluid, sucking some in and savoring it as she eased her lover through the intense orgasm.

The brunette collapsed back to the bed, breathing hard. She tugged at blonde hair, pulling her wife up her body and kissing her as the blonde settled narrow hips between her thighs. Regina rolled her hips against her wife, groaning into the kiss at her lover's answering roll down, "Like this?" The brunette husked the question, continuing to roll up against the stimulation. Emma's only response was to move against her harder, stimulating them both and the blonde buried her face in a sweaty neck as her hips picked up speed, grinding and sliding against the soaking flesh of her wife. She shifted just right and both women groaned as their clits met and slid together. Regina gasped and panted as her wife took them both closer to the edge.

Suddenly, Emma's head raised and their eyes met as their breath mingled, eyes dark with arousal. The blonde growled and lowered her head, biting the flesh of her wife's trapezius muscle and sucking at it as their bodies heaved together. Regina screamed at the delightful and slightly painfully sucking, nails dug into a sweaty back and the brunette was coming, gushing against her wife's grinding hips, "Fuck! Th..th...three!" Panting, Regina shoved a hand between their sweaty bodies and slid over her wife's clit, rubbing at it and it took only a few strokes before Emma was coming too, joining her shuddering body.

They lay there, their bodies heaving, Regina's hand still trapped between them. A minute passed and the brunette rolled them, pulled her hand from between them and grasped her wife's dominant hand. She sucked three fingers into her mouth, laving them with attention before she lowered them between her thighs and guided her wife inside. Emma groaned as her three fingers sunk inside tight heat, her wife started to roll her hips and she started to thrust up into her, curling her fingers on the upstroke.

Regina ran her hands up her tanned body, reveling in the feeling of being coated in sweat and cum. She cupped her full breasts and tweaked her nipples. Her eyes slid closed as she started an easy bounce atop her wife. Emma groaned at the sexy image of her wife above her, tugging at her own nipples as she moved against her and impaled herself on the blonde's fingers. Tanned hips sped up and chocolate eyes shot open when a thumb swiped at her clit. She fell forward, supporting herself on the hard upper chest of her wife with one hand, leaving the other to clutch at her breast as she groaned into her next orgasm, coming hotly against her wife and cum dripped from Emma's hips and ran along the furrows of her heaving stomach. Regina collapsed against her breasts, her own chest heaving, "Four," she panted out as her body relaxed.

Emma rolled them, never leaving her tight cunt and began thrusting into her wife's still shuddering body. Regina sobbed out her pleasure as her wife moved inside her, her body reacted to the stimulation and she moved into the deep thrusts. Moaning as fingers curled inside her and rubbed against her g-spot, her wife knowing to leave her clit alone for the time being and concentrating on penetration for the moment. The blonde sped up her movements, shifting her body so she could move harder and faster, the brunette's body arched tightly, "Five!" She screamed as she sprayed her wife in thick, clear ejaculate. Her body fell to the bed shuddering and her thighs quivered as they relaxed and she lay on the bed panting, her chest heaving as she sucked in deep breaths, eyes tightly closed. Emma rolled off her and grabbed one of the bottles of water. She sucked down half a bottle and ate some of the fruit, since her dinner had been cut short. Regina gathered herself, and enjoyed the aftershocks of her fifth orgasm, she held out the bottle to her wife, when she sighed and opened her eyes.

Regina took the proffered water and gulped it down. She tossed the bottle away, they'd pick it up later, "Hmm, you don't think we're done do you?" She husked out, accepting the cube of cantaloupe Emma offered her, "Not even close, babe. Five down, nine to go, just pacing things. Wouldn't want to wear an old Queen out," she teased and her wife slapped at her playfully. Biologically, there was only two years between them, but technically the brunette was 30 years older than her blonde wife. Emma bit into a pineapple slice and leaned down to share the half not in her mouth to her wife. Regina accepted the offering and they both moaned into the fruit filled kiss.

The brunette pulled away still chewing. She glanced at the clock above the stove in the kitchenette. It was just past 6pm and the room was starting to chill and darken as the sun started to set, she shivered for non-orgasmic reasons, "Why don't you start a fire, while this _old Queen_ winds up for the next round?" Regina shoved her away with mock exasperation. Emma climbed from the bed and knelt before the fireplace. The brunette watched and enjoyed the view of her naked wife placing wood tinder in the stone fireplace and arranging small kindling around it.

Regina lay back on the bed, keeping her wife in view as she trailed a fingertip down her sternum. Sweeping wide to circle a nipple, she let a loud moan out as she twisted the erect flesh between her thumb and index finger. Emma's head shot up and she narrowed her eyes at her wife, "So by wind up, you meant masturbate until I get back?" The blonde groaned when her mischievous wife toyed with her other nipple and trailed a hand down her abdomen and traced over the smooth, glistening flesh of her pubis, "Faster you get that fire started, the sooner you can come back and help stoke mine," came the husky response.

Emma groaned at the pun, she returned her attention to the stone cavern and struck a match. Regina watched the match strike and light her wife's body in shimmering, golden shadows. She let her hand drift lower and play through her wet folds. Sighing in pleasure as she teased at her clit and watched her muscular wife through hooded eyes. Emma kept one eye on the catching fire and one on her wife's antics in the bed. The tanned body tensed and relaxed as the motions of the brunette's strokes quickened. The fire popped and Emma jumped, her attention returning to the fireplace. She added more kindling and watched it catch, desperately trying to ignore the sounds coming from just a few feet away. Jesus, she could smell her wife's arousal mixing with scent of wood smoke.

She tossed a couple of larger logs into the flames and quickly jumped back into the bed. Regina groaned, her hand moving rapidly across her clit, she'd kept her touch light but fast and was quickly rising to another orgasm, "Mine," Emma growled out, pulling the hand away and flipping her wife onto her stomach. Regina groaned, her arousal skyrocketing at the possessive tone and actions. She slid up onto her hands and knees, she cried out when a hot tongue buried inside her wet pussy and flickered just inside. She ground her hips back into the simulation. The tonguing shifted and her wife was lapping at her clit, nose nudging against her entrance. She moaned and fisted the sheets in olive hands, back arching as her body shuddered, "Fuck... that's... so good," she gasped out, hips moving back and forth, trying to get more, "Hmm, go inside, darling."

Emma moved, laying on her back and shifting further under her wife. Continuing her oral ministrations and thrusting into her with two fingers. She wrapped her free hand around a hip and adjusted Regina to better suite the changed position. The brunette moaned as her wife sucked her clit in and pumped inside her, fingers curling and fucking into her at moderate pace. She climbed higher and higher, her legs shaking as she tried to maintain her position, hovering above her wife. Her pleasure reached a peak and Regina fell forward with a shuddering shout of, "Six!" Emma kept her fingers buried inside as her wife collapsed onto her forearms, body shaking as an orgasm wracked through her body. Emma groaned as the ejaculate covered her upper body, she kept her fingers pumping, moving to meet her wife's rolling hips as Regina sobbed through her orgasm.

The blonde moved out from under her wife as Regina collapsed onto the bed in a quivering heap. The fire crackled in the background as Emma covered her wife's smaller body with her own. Regina groaned at the heaviness of her wife's muscular body on her back, she was still breathing heavily as she spread her legs and rolled her hips up against her wife. Emma took the hint and shifted her weight so she could slide a hand between them and stroke over her wife's cunt. She teased at her wife's puckered back entrance first and Regina jolted as though electrified, "Oh, yes. That!" She shifted and raised her hips, "Hmm, in my ass," Emma groaned at her sexy wife and shifted back onto her knees off of her wife's body. She helped her wife slide up onto her knees, face still pressed into the sheets. The blonde teased at her back entrance, massaging and probing just inside, helping her wife relax into the touch, "Let me grab the lube," she husked as she climbed from the bed and moved towards their bags, thankful she'd thought to grab their pump bottle of lube when she was throwing last minute things together that morning.

She moved back to the bed where her wife was still splayed, ass in the air, "You're so fucking sexy, Regina," she whispered, in awe that this was hers, that she had this amazing, sexy, intelligent woman in her life. She knelt behind her dropping the lube to the side and peppering kisses along her spine. Regina moaned, back arching as her wife worshipped her body. Emma reached her ass and palmed both cheeks as she kissed the firm tan flesh, she enjoyed her wife's curves, a lot. A whimper left Regina's mouth when hands spread her wider and a tongue probed at her puckered entrance, rimming her and pushing at the tight sphincter. The brunette gasped when talented fingers teased at her clit, stimulating her further.

Emma pulled away and teasingly nipped a cheek, soothing the redness with a warm tongue. She picked up the lube and used a hand to hold her wife spread open and pumped lube over the tight opening. Regina hissed at the cool slickness sliding over her tight hole and down perineum, teasing over her cunt before dripping onto the bed. Emma pumped lube onto two fingers, coating them and spreading lube around, she brought a single fingertip to the tight entrance and groaned along with her wife as she massaged the tight flesh before slowly pushed inside, pumping slowly and filling her wife. Regina groaned and shifted her hips back. Emma slid in all the way and waited a beat before sliding out and pumping back in. She moved into a slow rhythm moving in and out, in and out, when her wife's back arched deeply, she moved her other hand back to the swollen clit at her lover's apex.

Regina groaned, "Hmm, add another," Emma moved to accommodate the request, pumping more lube onto her moving finger, easing a second finger inside her wife's tight ass. The brunette groaned at the stretch and her breath caught in her chest, "Relax, babe, just relax," Emma soothed her wife, softly pumping her fingers, moving further and further inside. Regina forced herself to breath and whimpered as her wife slid all the way in, their bodies stilled, the fire crackling in the background and their breaths sounded loud in the small cabin, "Move," the brunette finally commanded and Emma did, taking her wife's ass in slow measured movements, easing inside and pulling out before sliding back in.

Regina moaned as the pace quickened, a sob left her throat when the hand playing at her clit teased at her cunt entrance, "Oh fuck. Yes!" She cried out and Emma thrust inside with two fingers, taking both holes at once, she thrust with all four fingers at same time, filling her wife simultaneously, Emma groaned at the sensation of her own fingers through the thin membranes separating the channels of her wife's body. They moved together, Regina panting and hips rolling as sweat dripped from her body and arousal dripped from her cunt. Emma transitioned to alternating thrusts and slid a third finger into her pussy, stretching her and making Regina cry out.

The blonde started to move faster, pumping inside her ass and then her cunt in fast alternating movements. The brunette's hips moved faster to meet her wife's movements, bucking against the pleasurable stimulation. The fingers in her dripping pussy were curling then, against her g-spot, Regina arched as she saw spots before her eyes and she was coming with a silent scream, mouth open and the vein in her forehead popping. Emma groaned, stilling the hand in her ass and continuing to flick the fingers in her pussy, as a small amount of ejaculate left her and dribbled down her thighs, "Seven, oh my... fuck," she groaned through the shudders wracking her body.

They collapsed to the bed in a heap, Emma slipping her hand gently from the tightness of her wife's ass. She subtly checked her fingers for blood and was relieved to see none. She rolled onto her back and pulled he wife tight into her side, keeping the hand that had been in her ass away, Regina may have been a fan of occasional anal sex, but she preferred to have the aftermath far away from her. They lay there, panting and sweaty, Regina kissed her firmly muscled and sweaty shoulder, "Go wash and hurry back." Emma groaned, she was unbearably aroused and she could feel her arousal slicking her inner thighs. She was impressed her wife was still raring to go, sure they had a goal and had gone further before, but there had been some pretty intense orgasms so far, she rolled from the bed and made her way to the bathroom where she washed her hands and brushed her teeth, gargling with mouthwash afterwards.

When she returned she found her wife sitting before the crackling fire, she had added more wood to it, she'd also moved the blankets from the bed to the floor and was drinking from one of the bottles of sports drinks from the fridge, her olive skin was flushed and Emma could see the sweat and cum glistening all along her olive body, "You are so beautiful, babe," Emma took the second bottle of gatorade her wife offered her and sucked some down. She joined her wife on the floor and eyed the plate of cheese, cold cut meats and crackers the brunette had also retrieved, her stomach rumbled and she was torn between whether she was hungrier than she was horny or vice versa.

Regina laughed at the noise and the look on her wife's face, she offered the blonde a cracker stacked with cheese and meat, taking one for herself, "Eat something and if you're very well behaved, I'll suck you off afterwards," she pulled one of Emma's arms around her shoulders and cuddled in close to her, laying her head on the strong shoulder of her wife as she handed off another stack of meaty, cheesy, crunchy goodness. Emma hummed as she inhaled the food, pausing to suck down more gatorade, "How's your birthday so far, love?"

Regina sighed and snuggled closer, "Amazing, you're an amazing woman Emma Swan-Mills and I'm not just talking about your skills in the bedroom." Emma laughed as she accepted another stack, "Yeah, I'm pretty good. In the living room too, the kitchen, shower, office…" she yelped when her wife dug sharp nails into her naked thigh, "Oh, the car," Regina slapped lightly at her thigh then, laughing along with her. Emma ate another stack of cracker, cheese and meat before her wife started kissing at her neck, laving the warm skin with a firm tongue and sucking until a bright red mark was left behind. The blonde groaned, her wife didn't often leave visible hickies, knowing the blonde didn't really use makeup. Occasionally, she'd put on some eyeliner if the mood struck and the mood hadn't really struck in over year. She finished the sports drink and tossed the empty bottle somewhere away from them. Regina pushed her back to lay out on the blankets and the brunette quickly moved down her body, neither having the patience for a drawn out orgasm.

Emma arched sharply when her clit was sucked into a warm mouth, she groaned deeply as the brunette head bobbed between her thighs, she was climbing quickly and she buried long fingers in her wife's dark hair, her hips rolled into the stimulation, "Fuck, babe," she panted, her body heaving. Regina shifted and was flicking at her as she was sucking and suddenly the blonde was coming with a shout. She held her wife's head in place and thrust into the warm wet mouth, her whole body tensing and causing the muscles all along her chest and abdomen to pop into stark relief, she opened her eyes to look down her body and groaned when her eyes met dark chocolate ones that were looking up at her with such, aroused love and devotion that she was overwhelmed and fell headfirst into a second orgasm. She relaxed, finally releasing her wife and collapsing back onto the blankets, Regina hummed into her centre and lapped at the wet flesh, enjoying the taste of her wife. Emma groaned and shuddered as her wife slowed and started the climb up her body, moving to straddle her and the blonde moaned when wetness spread across her lower abdomen, streaking her flesh and leaving it glistening in the firelight.

The brunette kissed her, long and deep, tongue begging for entrance and plunging in when it was granted. Their tongues mingled along with their moans and the smaller woman started to move atop her lover, rubbing against the hard muscles in her wife's stomach. Emma grasped at her hips, helping to ease her wife's slide against her, Regina groaned and moved faster, "Oh, I could come like this," she gasped out, pushing herself up and supporting herself with her hands just below her wife's breasts. Her hips moved faster and Emma slipped her thumb just below her belly button so her wife rubbed against it on every move and chocolate eyes shot open, mouth opening and closing as her breath stopped in her chest, the skin of her upper chest, neck and face flushed as the veins and tendons of her neck and face popped, as her hips kept moving even as her whole body tensed, "Eight," Regina gasped out finally as her body shuddered through an orgasm, cum shooting from her and coating her wife's stomach.

Emma rolled them even while she was still coming and was thrusting inside her with three fingers, pumping fast and hard into her. Regina tensed and her whole body quivered and twitched as she fell head first into another orgasm, "Nine. Fuck!" The brunette panted and her body came alive as her wife kept pumping into her, harder and faster, thrusting through the tightening of her orgasm and curling her fingers on every stroke. Regina was panting, fisting the sheets and sweating already close to her next orgasm when her lover slid a fourth finger inside and moved faster, "Fuck, fuck, fuck," the mantra fell from plump lips as the brunette climbed impossibly higher, "God, baby," she cried out when she felt herself cresting, she was so close, she was just right at the edge, her body starting to shake and shudder.

Suddenly Emma pulled out and backed slightly away, Regina screamed as her body heaved into an orgasm anyway, she was too far gone to stop, she came shrieking and cursing as her body shook deeply and ejaculate arched from her, landing across her wife's thighs. Emma groaned at the sight, shifting back and covering her wife's cunt with her mouth, lapping the dripping folds and tonguing at the entrance, "Oh, fuck! Ten, baby, Ten," the brunette panted even as her hands buried in short blonde hair and her hips rolled, she held her wife over her clit and gasped when it was sucked inside.

A warm tongue flickered over her and her body was on fire and so sensitive, hips rolling she jumped headfirst into her next orgasm, "Eleven! Oh my God!" Three fingers penetrated her even as she was forcefully ejecting cum from her body, they pumped inside and a fourth quickly rejoined them. Emma pulled her mouth away, wiping at the glistening arousal with the back of her free hand, she was panting and sweating, dripping onto her wife below as their mouths met in a scorching kiss.

Regina wrapped tanned legs around her hips as Emma pounded into her with four fingers. Emma tucked her thumb and pushed inside, so much cum coated their lower bodies and Regina was so aroused that her hand slid in easily, the brunette arched as she was filled, and she was coming, ejaculate barely leaving her, whether it was from being so full or if her body was just done. It was hard to tell. "Twelve," she weakly gasped out as her body relaxed, she moaned at the fullness of her wife's fist still inside her, "Oh, God. I don't know if I can go again, baby," she moaned when the blonde shifted and started a gentle motion with her hand.

"Sure you can, I'm here to catch you and we're so close, just two more, babe," she rocked her hand inside her wife, the knuckle of her thumb rubbing against her lover's g-spot. "Come on, gorgeous. Come for me," Emma dropped her head to suck at a nipple. Regina arched, her whole body quivering and twitching, she was unable to control it, "Fuuu….ucck," and she was coming undone, screaming and scratching at the muscled back of her lover. Emma buried her face in a tanned, sweaty neck, kissing at the salty skin and stilling her hand, just resting inside the clenching cunt of her wife. Regina groaned as her breathing slowed and Emma slowly pulled out, easing her hand out of the tight cunt of her wife. "Thirteen, oh God," she gasped when the hand finally pulled free and her hips unconsciously tried to follow it.

Emma lay there atop her wife, face buried in her sweaty neck, she sucked at the skin there, finding her hammering pulse point and sucking the flesh in, laving it with her tongue. Her hips rolled down against her wife, she groaned into the salty skin as her hips seeking the heat of her wife. Arms wrapped around her neck and a hand buried in blonde hair as Regina pulled her up into a kiss, the kiss was slow and languid. They pulled apart and lithe fingers played though the hair at the base of her skull as their eyes locked, "Oh yes, just like this," Regina was limp beneath her, and the words rushed from her lips as her thighs fell open and she took her wife's rolling hips between them, relishing the movement against her swollen and tender flesh, "Ohh, come, baby. Come on me," she encouraged as her own passion started to rise again and she weakly arched beneath the stimulation.

Emma moaned, the sound vibrating low in her chest as her hips moved faster and faster, she tensed, only her lower body moving. She crashed their lips together and she was coming atop her brunette wife, hips spasming and twitching through the orgasm, "Fuck," she grunted, pulling away and burying her face in the sweaty neck again as her body hunched and moved against her smaller wife. "Baby!" Regina cried out as her body tensed and she came, hard, spots danced before her eyes and she couldn't breath as her body was arching against the muscular one above her.

Slowly Regina became aware of her hair being stroked, and that she was resting against the sweaty body of her wife, she groaned, "Oh my God, I blacked out, didn't I?" She asked as she took in that they were back in the bed and she was tucked securely into her wife's side, "Just for a couple of minutes," Emma stroked the hair plastered to her sweaty face, she pushed it away and kissed her forehead. Regina scratched lightly at the muscled abdomen of her wife, "This bed is ruined," she wrinkled her nose at the cold, wet bed. They were spoiled by being able to clean and dry their bedding at home instantly. Emma laughed, "The couch pulls out and we can get clean sheets and blankets tomorrow," she stroked random patterns over her wife's sweaty back, "How are you?"

Regina rolled away and groaned as she stretched, "Delightfully sore and deliciously satisfied," she moved and stretched further, testing all her joints and muscles, "Hungry, actually, what time is it?" Emma sat up in the bed and ran a hand through her own sweaty hair, "12:20, want me to cook something?"

Regina grinned, her wife had come a long way in her culinary exploits. She could throw together a handful of recipes these days, "I saw some bacon and eggs?" Emma laughed, she'd introduced her wife to breakfast foods for non-breakfast meals and the brunette had embraced the idea on more than one occasion. "Sure, babe," the blonde rolled from bed after one last kiss, she stopped to toss more wood on the fire and moved into the kitchenette. Regina appreciating her for not putting on clothes first.


	16. Chapter 16

Regina stirred awake to the smell of coffee. She stretched, acknowledging her tingling body as it reminded her of their adventurous night. She was tender in places that she hadn't been in in awhile. Living with her wife, she'd long ago reached a level of sexual stamina that wasn't often breached, but last night had taxed even her. However, she still had every intention of taking advantage of their private time. She reached out for her wife, feeling around the bed. She frowned when she didn't feel a warm body. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up, looking around for her lover. What she found took her breath away. Emma was standing in the kitchenette, a golden halo of morning sun illuminating her.

She had brewed a pot of coffee and was standing at the sink staring out into the woods, sipping from a plain white mug. She'd pulled on a pale blue pair of the men's cotton boxers that she'd favored for their comfort even before the fertility spell and she wasn't wearing a shirt, she had a penchant for being topless when they were alone and Regina didn't mind at all. The sun coming through the window bathed her in a soft golden light and Regina suspected the blonde had done a few calisthenics while she herself had slept. There was a fine sheen of glistening sweat covering her body and some of her muscle groupings were popped into prominence. The skin of her neck and face was softly flushed, tendrils of short blonde hair stuck to her face. Regina was struck in that moment, with just how attractive her wife was and, not for the first time, was grateful for everything they had. She caressed the soft flesh of her lower abdomen, of everything they might yet have.

Emma started slightly when a warm naked body pressed against her back, "Hey, babe," soft lips kissed her bare shoulder, "I didn't wake you did I?" Dark hair tickled her back when her wife shook her head, "No I don't think so, what are you thinking about, my love?" Arms wrapped around her and Emma relaxed into the hold, "I was just thinking about everything, how wonderful our lives are. We've both had to go a long way in life to reach this point and I'm thankful that we're here," Emma tried to turn and face her wife, but Regina held fast and kept her there, short manicured nails softly scratching her stomach in a soothing motion. "Somedays... I'm happy I did all the things I did, because it brought me to you," Regina whispered the admission and kissed the skin between her wife's shoulder blades, humming lowly in her throat at the taste of salt that sent lips to tingling, "I know that's a terrible thing to say." Emma shook her head, "I mean, in a way it is, but I find myself thinking that also. If you had never cast the curse…" she trailed off, unable to fathom a lifetime where she didn't have her wife or son. Where she'd most likely have been forced into princess gowns and encouraged, forced even, into feminine pursuits.

Regina kissed her spine again and let her fingertips idly trace the definition of her wife's stomach, "But I did and here we are, on a wonderful mini-vacation, that my truly amazing wife planned and surprised me with," Emma shivered as the tracing fingertip brushed over the defining line of her obliques, following the line of cut muscle until it disappeared beneath soft blue cotton and the brunette smiled, "I love you, Emma Swan-Mills, you make me a better person and I am stronger for loving you. I cannot imagine my life without you," she let her whole hand tease just beneath the elastic band of the boxers, caressing the muscled flesh.

Emma sighed into the arousing touches, enjoying the gentleness of her wife's caress and the softness of her body pressed against her back, "Now and always, I will _forever_ be at your side, even through death I will follow you. My fealty I swear to you, my Queen, my Wife, my Love... my Forever," Emma whispered the last two sentences of her wedding vows. She usually only used the begining three words of them with loving jest, but it seemed fitting here today, with the heaviness of the moment.

A single tear slipped down Regina's cheek at the words. She was long used to hearing the beginning from her blonde wife, but seldom heard the whole of the words. And they were as beautiful as they were the day her wife had first said them the previous April, when they'd stood before what felt like most of Storybrooke (but was really just under 200 people) and became wife and wife. "Put down your coffee, darling," her voice cracked and she cleared her throat. Emma complied with no hesitation, "I very much want to make love to you now," the soft statement made the blonde groan softly. A warm hand slid past the waistband of her shorts and her back bowed when teasing fingers played through short curls. She rested her arms on the counter before her and moaned when a single finger played slowly through wet folds. It traced lightly over her clit, a nail gently dragging over the tip and making her shudder and twitch. Another hand moved up her stomach and cupped a breast. She arched into it and her hips pushed back against the smaller body behind her.

Regina was overcome in the moment, she loved her wife with every fiber of her being. She continued to slowly stroke her lover, her hand moving and brushing against the inside of the soft cotton of the boxers as the golden sunlight bathed warmly of them both. She tugged at a nipple and massaged at her wife's wet entrance. Emma groaned and her head bowed as her back arched and she shivered at the slowly building sensations. Regina watched her wife slowly start to unravel, appreciating the view of creamy skin put on display in the warm sunlight. She switched breasts and let a single fingertip dip inside. Emma's breath was coming faster now and she sobbed just a little when the single digit slid further inside and hooked just right to tug at her g-spot. Regina kissed the salty skin of her back, sucking lightly. She rubbed at the textured skin inside her wife, "That feels amazing, babe," Emma groaned. She was going to come soon, the emotions were overwhelming and a single tear slipped out as she arched into the soft touches. The hand covering her breast slid down into her shorts, joining the other and circling her clit slowly, brushing over her tip and massaging lightly at the swollen flesh.

"Come for me, my darling," the whispered words were all she needed and she arched deeply as she came with a soft groan. Regina quivered inside, watching her wife come undone. She could feel her own arousal dripping down her thighs, she kept up her easy movements, stroking her clit and rubbing at her g-spot, "Come again, my love," she whispered in between soft kisses to smooth skin. Emma gasped, tensing as her orgasm transitioned smoothly into a second. Her thighs trembled and she gripped the countertop harder , "Oh, fuck, Regina," she moaned her wife's name. They stood there for long minutes, Emma shaking and shivering from the aftershocks, Regina kept her hands where they were, a single fingertip curled inside her and a two fingers pressing against her clit, she held them there, letting her wife tremble and shake against her.

Emma turned in her wife's arms and they met in a heady kiss. She cupped the curvy ass of the brunette and massaged the heavy flesh, tracing the line of her wife's lips with her tongue, Regina groaned and let her in, suckling softly at the warm muscle as it invaded. She wrapped her arms around her wife's neck and let herself get lost in the kiss. Emma turned them and lifted the brunette onto the counter, tanned thighs opened and she slid between them. Cupping a jaw and stroking her thumb over a cheek that was wet with tears, "Why are you crying, babe?" Emma broke the kiss and softly asked, fully aware that her own eyes were misty. "Love…," Regina's voice cracked and she cleared her throat to try again, "So much love inside me," more tears spilled out. Emma kissed them away and bent to kiss the underside of her jaw and suck lightly at her pulse point. This wasn't about possession and marking though, it was about the love they shared and expressing it. She flickered her tongue over the thrumming pulse point and hands buried in her short blonde hair. Emma straightened and pulled her into another kiss, hands resting on her wife's hips, stroking and caressing down her thighs and back up to her hips, all while she softly explored her wife's mouth and their tongues danced together languidly. She pulled her wife closer to the edge of the counter, moaning into her mouth when wet flesh connected with her abdomen, "You're so wet," she uttered in awe.

Regina flushed hotly, her pulse thrumming her body and setting her on fire, "Touch me? Please, darling, inside me," she arched when her wife complied, playing through her folds as she bent to take a dark nipple into her mouth. She sucked and fluttered her tongue over the erect flesh, relishing her wife's deep groan as she teased a dripping opening with two fingers and a thumb brushed over her clit. Regina whimpered as the two fingers slid slowly into her, she gasped as they curled on the upstroke and massaged her urethral sponge. Her hips canted and she buried her hands in her wife's blonde hair. Emma released her nipple and took in the other as her free hand kneaded the breast left without the heat of her mouth. She continued her stroking of Regina's g-spot and the brunette leaned back against the window, sighing her pleasure as tears continued to fall over her cheeks. Emma knelt then and slid tanned legs over her shoulders as she kissed her way up one thigh and then the other. Her fingers still slowly stroking inside, Regina's hands were clenching and unclenching in her hair. She moved her thumb away and lightly ghosted over her wife's straining clit with her tongue as she circled around the spot inside with her fingers, glancing over it on every other stroke.

The brunette could feel the hot flush all the way down her chest, could feel her pounding pulse in her head and down to her toes. Her body was on fire as it rose towards its peak, she sobbed when a third finger joined the other two and they started a easy rhythm in and out of her, stroking against her g-spot on each slow stroke all as her clit was sucked into a warm mouth. She lost her breath and arched as a tongue flickered over her. Emma's head bobbed as she suckled at her wife, her fingers moved in a smooth glide in and out, in and out. Regina's undoing was when an arm wrapped around her thigh and a strong hand came up to caress the flesh just below her navel, stroking and loving, touching skin that would one day show signs of the love they shared. Emma's name left her lips on a whisper and she was coming, ejaculate gushing softly from her and running down her wife's chin and neck. The blonde stilled her fingers and slowly backed away from her clit, softly kissing the pulsing bud. She pulled her fingers out, smiling into wet flesh when hips moved to follow the retreating fullness. A final kiss and Emma was standing, wrapping her arms around her wife and burying her face in a warm sun kissed neck as legs wrapped around her waist. They stood there for long minutes, wrapped in the embrace of the other.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Hours later they were curled up on the re-made couch and Definitely, Maybe was on the TV. They'd cleaned up the kitchen and remade the bed with fresh linens. Regina had managed to create a delicious lunch with the pasta, canned sauce, two chicken breasts and some leftover spices from some other tenants. The brunette had slipped into the one sleep shirt her wife had brought for herself, ignoring her own sleepwear the blonde had packed. She'd foregone panties and spent the morning and early afternoon in just the plain white t-shirt that came to mid-thigh on her. Emma was not complaining, even if it left her in only the pale blue cotton boxers. Sure, she could've worn another shirt, but she knew her wife secretly (or not so secretly ) enjoyed her penchant for being topless. Regina sighed her pleasure. She was laying on the couch, Emma on her side between her and the back of the couch, her blonde head resting just below her wife's breasts as she softly combed tanned fingers through shaggy hair. Emma with a hand on her lower abdomen a thumb softly stroking the smooth flesh in a soothing caress as they watched Ryan Reynolds explaining to his daughter the story of how he met her mother.

"How do you think Henry is doing?" Regina asked softly when the movie went to a commercial. Emma's hand stilled, she grinned, "Do you want to turn the phones on and call him?" She glanced at the clock in the kitchenette, "He should be on lunch break still," she shifted to look at her wife. Regina bit her bottom lip and flushed slightly, "Can we? I know you wanted this to be an unplugged trip," Snow and David had the number to the office and knew to call if an emergency happened and Henry knew to call his grandparents if something came up. But Emma knew her wife was anxious to hear from their "little" boy, it was one thing when he stayed away from home in Storybrooke, with either his grandparents or friends, but this was different and she'd been a little surprised when Regina had gone along with her plan to turn their phones off. Emma just grinned and moved to get up, standing from the couch and holding out a hand to her wife. She grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. They'd seen the movie before anyway. They moved to the bed, and settled onto it, leaning back against the headboard as Regina turned her phone on. She flicked through her notifications first, finding nothing urgent she dialed their son and held it to her ear.

Emma sat back and listened to the her wife's side of their quiet conversation, her thoughts drifted as she watched her wife's face light up at being able to speak to their son. The brunette truly was a beautiful woman, make-up free, hair slightly mussed and falling freely around her shoulders, in just the t-shirt, she looked younger than her 35 years. Emma smiled as her wife laughed at something Henry had said. Five years ago when she'd first opened her door to greet what turned out to be her 10 year old son she'd had no idea what was in store for her future. If someone had told her that it would lead her to this moment, she would've laughed in their face. But she was here now, she had an amazing, sexy wife who was the mayor of the town she Policed, even if she was thinking about stepping down from the elected position, they had a son who was flourishing into a wonderful and handsome young man. They were trying for another child, she had her parents in her life, even if after years of trial and error, they had become more like good friends with odd nicknames, they were still in her life. In her youth she had tried to have faith in the future, tried to believe so many times that it would get better, she'd more or less stopped having faith years before Henry had found her. That night, when she lit her candle and blew it out, was the first time in a long time that she'd dared to hope for a family, for a future.

Regina ended the call, a happy smile on her face. Her son was doing fine, enjoying his summer camp and all the people he was meeting with similar interests. He had said that he missed them, but she suspected that was for her sake. She glanced over at her wife who was lost in thought, a soft smile on her face, "Penny for your thoughts?" She asked as she snuggled into her wife. Emma kissed her forehead and sighed, "Thinking about how much my life has changed, how incredibly lucky I am," she wrapped an arm around her brunette wife and relaxed further back against the headboard. A smile crossed plump lips, "So am I, my love," Regina shifted and leaned up to kiss her wife, the kiss moved from sweet and chaste into languid and passionate slowly. Neither woman was in a particular hurry. A tongue teased along her lips and the brunette granted it access as she suckled at it and stroked the firm muscle with her own tongue. She cupped her wife's jaw in both hands as she shifted to straddle her lover. Emma slid her hands under the hem of the t-shirt and massaged the soft, smooth flesh of her thighs, long minutes passed as they indulged in the slow, steady build of passion.

The brunette groaned into the kiss when strong hands moved to her ass, palming it and squeezing as her hips started a languid roll. Hands pushed the shirt higher and they pulled apart long enough for Emma to push it over her head and toss it aside, Regina groaned when their kiss resumed, she groaned as her naked body met her wife's naked chest.

Emma ended the kiss and sucked along a tanned jaw, her wife moaned and arched when the attentions moved below her jaw, she let her tongue slide along to the hollow just below her ear and took it's time in licking and flicking at the erogenous spot. Regina whimpered and let her hips roll against the muscled flesh of her wife's abdomen, she buried tanned hands in blonde hair as the mouth moved again and sucked at her pulse point. Emma laved attention to the slender neck, cupping the back of head and kissing down to a clavicle, she sucked along the prominent bone, leaving a reddened trail from shoulder to the hollow that separated one bone from the other, she dipped her tongue into the hollow and flicked. Regina shuddered and her hands tightened in shaggy locks, her hips rolled faster and she groaned at the feeling of sliding through her own arousal that coated her wife's lower stomach.

Hands slipped from dark hair and Emma used them to support her wife with one at the small of her back and one between her shoulder blades as she kissed and worshipped tanned breasts, no one in Storybrooke would believe that their former Queen spent time in the privacy of their fenced backyard laying out under the hot summer sun, her naked body glistening with sweat and tanning lotion. Regina arched when a nipple was sucked into a warm mouth, a tongue lapped at her, swirling and flicking, she moaned low in her chest, the noise catching in her throat to transition into a wet gasp as a firm suction was applied and released as the talented mouth of her wife switched breasts.

Emma slipped a hand from her wife's upper back and slid it between their heaving bodies, never faltering in her oral attentions as she pushed two fingers inside the clenching cunt of her lover. Regina let her head fall forward and her eyes flew open as a silent scream left her lips, her body stilled for seconds before she moved into motion again, hips rolling faster than before as she impaled herself on long fingers, "Ohh... fuck, my love," she moved her hands from blonde hair and gripped strong shoulders as she moved quickly towards her orgasm. "Can you…" Regina gasped, her desire cut in half when the fingers curled and started to move in a counter rhythm into and out of her, "Another," Emma complied and a third finger slid inside in the next thrust. Regina groaned, the noise rumbling from deep in chest and bordering on a growl as she moved faster, she buried her hands back in blonde hair and pulled her wife's head up, arching her body and kissing her lover, whimpering into the kiss as she refused to break it even as she struggled to breath, she felt light headed as she thrust into her wife's mouth, tangling their tongues. Emma moved faster, meeting her wife thrust for thrust, her own arousal coated her inner thighs and she groaned along with her wife.

Regina arched, rising to her knees as her body stilled, trembling on the brink of orgasm, she cupped her wife's jaw as their mouths moved hungrily together. Emma took her hint and thrust into her wife, moving into her with a blur of motion as long fingers curled and tugged against her g-spot, finally Regina broke the kiss, unable to maintain it as her orgasm crested and fell over the edge, she pressed her forehead against her wife's, holding hazel eyes with chocolate, she was shuddering and panting her wife's name as she coated her lover's muscled body in clear ejacualte. Emma pulled out then and the brunette collapsed back down atop her, shivering as her dripping cunt came in contact with slick flesh, she rolled her hips as hands came to her hips, guiding her movements as she rode out her orgasm. As her body stilled Regina moaned and pulled Emma back into a heady kiss.

She pulled out of the kiss with a gasp, "You know last night, we never got around to the handcuffs…" she trailed off when lips attached to her pulse point and sucked, marking her. Emma pulled away, grinning at the vibrant mottled red mark that overlapped with two others, "You or me?" And she was sucking at warm flesh again. Regina arched, clasping her wife's head to her as she moaned at the feeling of being claimed, "Well, when I had you retrieve them, I had every intention of chaining you to this bed and using you for myself…" she gasped when the hot mouth slid down her neck, maintaining the suction, "Fuck...but after last night…and just now," she bit her lip and rolled her hips as Emma ran strong hands up her back and slid back down in a loving caress. She placed both hands on either side of her wife's face and looked deep into hazel eyes, "I'm feeling rather...subservient…today…"

Regina flushed hotly, it had taken them a significant amount of work for her to be able to ask for what she wanted and she did want it. It had started out with Regina very quietly bringing it up one night as they sat on the couch, Henry tucked into bed as they caught up on one of the TV shows they watched, it had taken her two glasses of wine to work up the nerve to speak on her desire to be on the opposite side of her usual role when they played with bondage. They had slowly worked her up to being restrained, she had a lot of demons in her past regarding restraint, both from Leopold and her mother, and it had taken a slow build over several months to get her to a point that she did, occasionally, enjoy being restrained. They'd started out with Emma only holding one of her hands down, for seconds at a time. Working their way up to her being held down, both wrists pinned to the bed by her wife, while Emma drove into her with her magic cock. That had been a cathartic night, Emma had held Regina for an hour afterwards as she sobbed her relief at one of the demons in her head being vanquished. They'd continued the slow build up with physical restraints, until Regina was comfortable being fully restrained. She still prefered no blindfold and not having her legs restrained, but she could be comfortable and enjoy an orgasm if she was.

Emma growled low in her throat and Regina shivered, "Do you want a scene, or just the cuffs?" She rolled them and hovered above her wife, hips slotting between the wet thighs of her lover. "Just the cuffs, I think. I don't want to submit to anyone but you, Emma Swan-Mills," Regina cupped her cheeks and drew her wife down into a kiss. Emma groaned into it. She knew what her wife meant, she was her wife when they played, but it was different with no titles attached, "How sore are you after last night?" She stood from the bed, slipping her boxers down strong thighs, "Not to bad, I could probably take anything, maybe no anal though," the brunette picked one of the bottles of water they'd left on the bedside and she drank down half of it, her throat dry after her previous orgasm. Emma retrieved the cuffs from where they'd fallen the night before, she popped the catch holding them in their leather pouch and tugged them free before she settled back onto the bed, she laid the cuffs to the side, "Alright, if anything's too much just tell me," Regina nodded and pulled her back on top of her, wrapping her legs around her wife's waist, they kissed languidly.

Emma pulled away so she could bury her face in a tanned neck. She nibbled at the skin as Regina groaned and buried her hands in blonde hair. Their hips rolled together slowly as Emma sucked at the skin of her neck. "Do it, cuff me," Regina moaned as she ground her hips up against her wife's moving body, "Please.." a wet gasp as her wife bit lightly into the throbbing pulse of her, "Oh...please, my darling." Emma detached from her neck, appreciating the marked skin. Most of the right side of her wife's neck was marked in some way, the left side and front were liberally dotted as well. They'd probably have to resort to magic to heal most of them. Neither preferred the method, but they occasional had to use it when make-up just didn't cut it and it was better than not marking each other other, Emma knew she'd acquired more than a few love bites herself so far. The blonde grabbed the cuffs, she pressed tightly against her wife's wet cunt as she snapped one cuff shut around a slender wrist. She threaded them through one wooden slat and clicked the other cuff around her wife's uncuffed wrist. Regina moaned and ground against the tightly muscled body pressing into her. She tugged at the restraint, checking its resilience of the wood, the metal rattled against the wood but held, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "You good?" Her wife's voice whispered.

Another beat passed before dark eyes opened, pupils blown wide with arousal, "Yes, my love," she rolled her hips and gasped her pleasure as her clit slid against her wife's neatly trimmed curls. Emma trailed a fingertip down her wife's arm, teasing along the sensitive, lightly tanned skin of her inner arm. Regina shivered as the conflicting feeling of strong hips rolling against hers and the light fingertip trailing down her arm. The fingertip teased around her nipple and Regina moaned. The sound vibrated low in her chest, the fingertip circled, never grazing her erect flesh, "Please," the brunette gasped. Emma had pulled away and was settled between her thighs, she blew gently at the the wet folds before her, but didn't touch her sensitized flesh. Emma watched her wife's flushed and dripping cunt clench at nothing as the warm air ghosted over it. Regina arched with a groan, her hips bucking, trying to get closer to the talented mouth that was just a little too far away.

The chains rattled against the headboard, as Regina writhed, a hot tongue traced lightly through her folds. Emma hummed into her work, enjoying the flavor and making her wife sweat. The blonde dipped her tongue into the clenching cunt, swirled just once and pulled away, "Oh my God, Emma," Regina gasped. She was sweating profusely from the slow torture. Emma grinned, "Patience, babe," she lowered her head again and pressed a kiss to swollen lips. With the flat of her tongue, she quickly stroked firmly over her opening and over her clit. She used the tip of her tongue to flicker quickly over the throbbing pinpoint of her wife's arousal, Regina thrashed against the chains, her body in upheaval at the sudden escalation of touches. The brunette was panting and crying out her wife's name, seconds from coming. All touch stopped and she was left breathless, chest heaving as her body shuddered back down from the brink of orgasm, "Goddamnit, Emma," she growled.

Emma tsked her, "You didn't think it was going to be that easy did you?" She laughed as her wife tugged at the cuffs. She lowered her head and started all over again, softly licking swollen folds, teasing just inside her clenching cunt. Regina moaned, her hips trying to follow the light touches, her body was still thrumming from her near orgasm and she was ramping up again nicely, but the touches were too light to get her off and Emma knew it. A soft tongue fluttered over her clit slowly, a single fingertip teased at her entrance and she whimpered as it barely penetrated her. Emma slowly eased her fingertip in and out, just enough to tease the brunette with the idea of being penetrated. She hooked her tongue just under her wife's clit and stroked the underside of the sensitive nerve bundle, dark eyes widened and Regina's whole body tensed. She loved that move of the blonde's and Emma used it sparingly, making it all the more amazing to feel.

The brunette tugged at the cuffs, desperately wanting to bury her hands in short blonde hair. Emma swirled her finger around, stretching the tight hole but never dipping wholly inside. Regina licked her lips and her body arched, "Please! Please, I need you! I need to come, Emma," the brunette begged. Emma smirked into wet flesh, she loved having her wife this wanton, She slid the single digit inside at an agonizingly slow speed. Regina groaned as the finger started a slow pace, pumping inside and out. The brunette whimpered as Emma pulled her clit into her mouth and slid a second finger inside, her pace increasing marginally. Regina was so close, her body was tensing, her cunt clenching, she was panting and sweat covered her body. She could feel the orgasm just about to peak, she was at the very precipice of falling over. Then everything stopped, Emma pulled out, removed her mouth from hot flesh and she was left heaving and quivering, denied once again. She screamed her frustration and rattled the chains loudly. Emma laughed and her wife fixed her with a glare that would've made a lesser person cower in fear. She teased a finger along a tanned hip, "Problem?"

Regain growled, "Fuck. Me," her hips gyrated on the bed, humping at empty air as Emma left the bed altogether, "Where are you going?" The demand made the blonde smirk, "I'm thirsty and water won't cut it," she stepped across the room and into the kitchenette and retrieved a bottle of gatorade from the fridge. She leaned against the counter and watched her wife straining against the handcuffs. Her tanned body glistening with sweat and cum from her previous orgasm as she writhed on the bed, Emma glanced at the clock, that orgasm had been over an hour before and she'd been teasing wife on the brink of another for pretty much that whole time. "You're evil," she gave the cuffs a tug and the bed creaked. Emma recapped the bottle and set it on the counter. She crossed her arms over her chest and wondered if her wife would be able to actually break the bed, "Learned from the best, babe," she winked, waited a beat and pushed off from the counter, she reached back into the fridge with a wicked grin and removed the two bottles of chocolate and caramel sauce before she took her time and strode back towards the bed slowly, watching her wife as she writhed, breasts heaving, jaw clenched and eyes wide and dark with her arousal.

Regina growled at her as she returned to the bed and stretched out on her side next to her. Emma moved in to kiss her and the brunette moaned into the kiss, letting her tongue in and sucking at it hotly. Her body strained into the kiss, when Emma slid a leg over hers and a muscled thigh pressed against her soaking cunt. She whimpered and rubbed against the flesh, she nipped at her wife's bottom lip, tugging and making Emma pull away with a pained expression, "Fuck. Me." The brunette growled as Emma's lip welled with just a spot of blood, "God, I love you," Emma slid a hand down her heaving stomach and swiped three fingers through swollen, wet folds. She plunged all three inside and Regina sobbed, her whole body arching. Emma curled her fingers and plunged in and out, the brunette groaned and rolled her hips into the thrusts. She was climbing quickly again. "Please don't stop again, G'd fuck, please don't stop," she panted as her body writhed.

A deep rumbling growl broke in Regina's chest when her cunt was suddenly empty and clenching around nothing, "I swear to any deity you care to name…" she trailed off with a gasp, in her frustration she'd missed her wife popping the cap on the chocolate sauce and she released the gasping moan as the thick cool syrup circled a breast and a drip covered her nipple. Emma groaned at the image, the dark syrup circling a full breast in an ever tightening spiral before coating a dark nipple, she started at the outside edge and tongued her way around the soft flesh, appreciating the taste of chocolate and her wife. Regina shuddered at the sensation of her heaving flesh being cleaned of the stickiness, Emma switched to the caramel and repeated the pattern over her over breast. The chains rattled as her wife cleaned the carmel away, "Oh fuck…" she panted as a single line of chocolate was laid against her skin from the hollow of her throat to her navel. Emma grinned as she switched bottles and filled the shallow indent with caramel, "Problem?" She questioned as she caressed tanned thighs and watched her panting wife, "Fuck you!" Regina pouted and at her wife's arched eyebrow she groaned, "Me, fuck me!"

Emma shifted her caresses to inner thighs and bent forward to kiss her wife, careful to keep her own body away from the sweet syrup on her wife's body, the kiss was all teeth and tongue as Regina fought against the cuffs and tried to deepen the kiss, her hips moving, seeking the firmness of her wife's muscled body. Finally Emma pulled away and dipped her tongue into the hollow at the base of neck, flicking the chocolate from it and humming as she savored the taste. As she was sucking and licking, moving down the trail of chocolate she teased higher along quivering thighs, tracing the outside of soaked lips, Emma groaned at how wet she was. She eased her way inside the quivering pussy of her wife with three fingers as she reached the caramel filled navel, she moved her fingers in a slow languid pace as she cleaned the last remnants of sauce from her wife's body. Regina groaned as she was filled repeatedly, the stretch felt fantastic and she cried out when the fingers curled. Emma shifted, moving so she knelt between tanned thighs, she put her free hand in the bend of her wife's knee and pushed, opening her further.

Regina screamed in pleasure as she added her pinky on the next thrust, filling her with four fingers. She picked up her pace thrusting faster, curling quicker. The brunette sobbed as she crested, falling headfirst into her long awaited orgasm. Her whole body tensed and she clamped down on the invading digits as ejaculate sprayed heavily from her and coated her wife. Her body slumped back down to the bed as she panted and moaned. She may have hated it when her wife worked her up and teased her through multiple orgasm denials, but she always came the hardest. Emma started to thrust again as her wife relaxed and her cunt loosened again, Regina cried out her pleasure as her wife pumped into her.

When Emma knew her wife close again she tucked her thumb and eased her hand inside. Regina screamed as the widest part slid inside and split her open, she was coming again as her wife slid completely inside. The blonde groaned as she watched her wife come apart a second time, cum spurted from her, not much was able to escape from the fullness of her and the blonde closed her eyes at both the feeling and the visual. Emma held her hand still, letting her wife relax and come down. Regina lay gasping, chest heaving, her eyes were tightly closed. Emma started to rock her fist once her wife had started to relax again, not moving fast or thrusting, just slowly rocking her fist inside the tight channel. The knuckle of her thumb pressing firmly against her wife's g-spot, "Oh fuck, baby!" Regina tensed, her body ached with pleasure.

Emma added a slow, easy pump to her rocking, sliding out to the widest part of her hand and pressing back inside as she rocked down. As she rocked up she slid back out the widest part before pumping back in. Regina couldn't breath, she was so full and her entire body felt like it was on fire. Her skin felt hypersensitized, she groaned when a hot body pressed against her. Emma shifted to straddle a thigh and slid against the soft firmness of her wife's flesh. The brunette whimpered at the feeling of the soaking cunt sliding against her thigh. The blonde kept her thrusts slow and languid as she sped up her own hips nearing her own orgasm.

"Yes, fuck. Come on me, my love!" Regina cried out as she started to crest herself. Emma groaned and moved faster, her wife coming sent her over the edge and she came gasping as she ground against her lover. Emma slumped forward, her forehead resting against her wife's as they panted against each other. Regina's hips rolled, "Kiss me," she gasped out, she quivered as her hips rolled and Emma's fist pumped inside her. The blonde kissed her, deeply. Tongues sliding together and then Regina was coming again, head thrown back and screaming and her entire body quaked as ejaculate forced it's way out of her full cunt.

They lay together for long minutes, both reveling in the feeling of being connected. Finally they pulled apart, Regina groaning as she gently eased her hand out from the swollen and reddened pussy. Cum gushed softly out, slowing to a trickle and Emma moaned at the visual. "So sexy, babe," she buried her face in a sweaty neck. The brunette sighed, she tugged at the handcuffs, "Get the key?" Emma kissed at the salty flesh, she slid out of the bed and retrieved the key. She settled again between wet, trembling thighs and reached up releasing her wife and Regina groaned as blood returned to her arms, "I love you, Emma," she sighed as she wrapped her tingling arms around her wife and kissed the blonde, imparting all the love she felt. Emma smiled down at her, "Now and always, babe," they kissed, slowly and passionately, "Happy birthday, love," Emma grinned and was pulled back down into the kiss.


	17. Chapter 17

It was two weeks after Regina's birthday and the brunette was in her office going over the resume for the paramedic interview she had in 10 minutes at 10:30. The woman seemed perfect and qualified enough. She was 31, no spouse, no children, she'd attended a pre-med college right out of highschool and had gone straight into paramedic work. First, with the Boston Fire Department Station 23 and then she had transferred to the York County paramedic union at large. The other important thing was that she was willing to relocate to Storybrooke and didn't have a problem with the paltry moving stipend Regina was offering. As long as she didn't completely offend the brunette, she had the job. They were getting desperate, just a few days ago there had been two calls at the same time and they had almost lost an elderly constituent to a heart attack. Thankfully, Emma had been able to keep his heart pumping until the ambulance could leave the three car accident that totaled two cars and put one person in intensive care. It had been a close call and no one wanted to repeat it. However none of them were quite sure how they were going to handle an outsider in a town that had no knowledge or connection to the town's real history. Her intercom buzzed then and Linda informed her that the prospective interview was here. She acknowledged the announcement and her office door opened.

A woman stepped through who was around Regina's height. She had curly red hair that fell in waves around her shoulders in a way that reminded her of pre-cut Emma. She was slim, but her athleticism was inherent in how she carried herself. She wore an off the rack grey women's business pant suit, white button down, and functional, if a bit chunky, black dress shoes. Regina rose and greeted her. They shook hands, "Hello, Mayor Swan-Mills, Magdalen McLaughlin, Maggie if you will," the woman introduced herself.

"Good to meet you Miss McLaughlin," Regina kept it professional and gestured to the seat before her desk and retreated to her own side, picking up the woman's resume, "So Miss McLaughlin, tell me a little bit about yourself," she leaned back in her chair and consulted the paper in front of her as the woman talked about her career thus far. So far so good, everything she was saying matched the resume. Which meant she was most likely not lying about her experience, "What inspired you to go into paramedic work? Do you see yourself staying in the field or do you intend to pursue further education and a PhD?" Regina asked once she'd finished reciting her education and work background.

Maggie nodded and smiled a charming smile that left the brunette feeling a little uncomfortable with it's familiarity, "Well my father and both of my brothers were firefighters, I was a late in life accident baby. My youngest brother was 17 when I was born. So growing up the firefighting life was all around me. I visited the stations they worked at all the time. I realized around 15 that I had an interest more with the paramedics I met on those visits. I focused on courses to pursue it in high school and went into pre-med in college," Maggie fixed another winning smile on her face. Regina nodded and smiled politely back. She seemed a little overzealous, but really was there anything wrong with that? She continued the interview, asking innocuous questions she was supposed to care about the answer too according to the business night class she'd taken at the community college two towns over when they were integrating into the "real world". The answers meshed within the margin of error and Regina was ready to offer the woman the job, "One last question, Miss McLaughlin? Why Storybrooke?" She really was genuinely curious what drew the woman to Storybrooke of all places.

That damnable smile again, "Well I've been looking for a change and actually, and now I'm making assumptions here, from your last name, but it was your wife actually. I met her a few weeks back on a call and then ran into her when we ran in a car accident victim from the town line. If I might be frank…" at Regina's wary nod she continued, "I figured if that handsome stud was the town Sheriff, it seemed a pretty fine town; even if she was sadly a married woman," Regina stared at the woman, a thousand different thoughts flashing through her head. All the way from her wife being called a stud, not that she was arguing the fact, to the audacity of this woman. Ultimately, her wife was a stud and while she did have a few jealous bones in her body, she wasn't opposed to people looking at what was hers, as long it stopped there. Finally finding her words Regina cleared her throat and spoke, "Well...then, I'd like to call your references, but tentatively and pending a background check, I would like to offer you the job," the woman let out a happy sound, at least Regina thought it was a happy sound and jumped up from her chair. "Thank you so much Madam Mayor. When can I start?"

Regina was a little taken aback, they were in desperate need but the woman's enthusiasm was a little unsettling, "I'll have the Sheriff uh...my wife, run the background check today and I'll call the references myself later on. How long would it take you to relocate?" Maggie was already moving towards the door, "I don't have a lot of personal possessions, I saw a sign for a bed and breakfast? I wouldn't mind staying there for a little while until I can find an apartment. So, basically I could be here ready to work in two weeks, long enough to turn in a notice at my current job." Regina stood from her chair, "Very well, assuming your references check out and the background check goes through, plan on two weeks. Welcome to Storybrooke Miss McLaughlin."

20 Minutes had passed and Regina was hanging up on the second of Maggie's four references when a knock on her door alerted her to the time and that lunch, along with her wife had arrived, "Come in, darling," she called out, setting paperwork aside and standing to greet her wife. "Hey, babe," Emma entered, carrying their food and two bottles of rootbeer, "Good day so far?" The blonde was finally off any restrictions, having passed the recertification at the police academy just a few days before and she was in fine form, "Yes, quite. I have a background for you to run, on our new paramedic, whenever you have the time, but sooner would better than later," they met at the sofa in the corner and shared a sweet kiss before Emma handed over her wife's lunch, caesar salad, dressing on the side, and took her own, a grilled ham and cheese with onion rings.

"Sounds good, I'm mostly through with my "needs to be done" pile at the station for the day, so I should be able to get it done today. You want it deep?" Emma bit into her sandwich and savored the first bite. Regina arched an eyebrow, "We are still talking about the background check I presume?" She purred, with a twinkle in her eyes. Emma choked on the rootbeer she'd been sipping, "Damn it, 'Gina," her wife just laughed and handed her a napkin, "Yes the background check…" she waited a beat, until the brunette was taking a sip, "Besides, I already know you like it deep." She fixed her lover with a heavy look, full of promise and it was Regina's turn to choke on her drink, "I deserved that, I suppose," the brunette laughed as she used a napkin herself.

Lunch continued uneventfully. They were finished eating and Regina had just disposed of the remnants of their meal, "Oh, so it turns out you apparently know our new paramedic, by the way," she used one of the baby wipes in her desk to clean her hands and joined her wife back on the couch. She shifted to face her wife, she'd almost forgotten the woman's familiarity with _her_ "studly" wife. At Emma's questioning eyebrow she filled in, "Maggie McLaughlin?" The blonde searched her memory, "I've got nothing…" she trailed off as a memory surged forward, "Wait...early 30's, redhead, 5"6', 130? Potentially, overly friendly attitude?" Regina just nodded, "Yeah, I uh ran into her with Ruby a few weeks back," they settled back in on the sofa, there was still a little under 30 minutes left of their lunch break. "Hmm, apparently you made such an impression on her, with your _studly_ countenance, that she felt inspired to join our ranks of first responders," Regina lifted her wife's arm and slid under it, draping it over her shoulder as she kicked off her heels and snuggled into her wife's side. Then again, a couple weeks ago. She was bringing in a patient when I was leaving from my doctor's release appointment," Emma settled back onto the couch and tried to ignore her wife's pointed look, she cleared her throat, "She uhh, may have hit on me...both times."

Regina made a noise somewhere between a grumble and a growl, "She hit on you after she knew you were married?" She tried to pull away from Emma's embrace, to better glare about the woman she'd just hired, but the hold tightened and she huffed back into place, "I think so, she talked about being sad I was still married," Emma kissed the crown of her head. "No respect, she's lucky we needed the position filled," Regina huffed, the woman had better watch herself, closely. Emma pulled her into a kiss then, one that left her wife breathless, "You're mine and I'm yours. You know that right? Nothing is going to change that."

Regina sighed, laying her head back down, "I know, I just don't like it when people try and...well whatever she was trying," she absently unbuttoned the middle of her wife's shirt and pulled the t-shirt from her jeans so she could idly stroke the muscled abdomen underneath the layers. Emma snickered, "Yes I think we all remember what you did to Hook and we weren't even dating yet," the filthy pirate had made his intentions more than obvious to anyone who would listen and after a particularly unsubtle attempt he had found his precious enchanted flask full of sand. Regina huffed, "Least Captain Guyliner spends his time drunk and at sea," Hook was one of the few people who had decided to leave Storybrooke and as far they knew he was sailing around the eastern seaboard as a "historical reenactor". He'd read up on Pirate History and turned his ship into a traveling museum of sorts, he'd hired a small crew as he traveled and these days he made pretty good money. "Yes, well. Good riddance," they lapsed into a comfortable silence then, Regina softly stroking and occasionally, lightly scratching across her wife's solid stomach. Emma absently tracing soothing pattern along her back.

"Oh, dad wants to borrow our grill again for the annual "Charming Bashtacular" next Thursday. I told him it was ok," Emma could practically feel her wife's eyeroll. Her parents had thrown the annual bash for the last two years. It had grown exponentially and become more of a town event. It was held in the park and was an all day event of games, food and general merriment. The previous year David had realized that if he borrowed their four burner grill and used it at the same time as his own, he could actually manage to feed the masses. "Of course, I suppose your mother has also requested the crab dip again?" While known for her lasagna, the brunette's crab dip had become a crowd favorite recently during the warmer months. She kept the "secret" of her recipe under lock and key. In truth her secret was using real crab, not the fake stuff. Emma grinned, "Yeah she may have mentioned it. Maybe you could make a double batch?" Regina laughed at the hopeful tone, "Means you're cracking more crab," the brunette hated that part, not enjoying the messy laborious task of cracking into pounds of snow crab. She'd been beyond amused when it turned out that the blonde loved cracking into the hard shells. Regina smothered a grin, wondering if it had anything to with the name of the crab.

Emma's alarm when off on her phone then, signaling the 10 minutes remaining mark left of their lunch. Regina sighed and slipped her hand from her wife's shirt, the blonde grabbed it and sweetly kissed tanned knuckles. They stood then and Emma re-tucked her t-shirt and buttoned the open buttons, "Oh, so I know we just had a trip away recently…" Emma peaked into the mirror by Regina's office door to finished straightening her uniform, "But I was wondering if you had any interest in going to Augusta with me this year? For the Law Enforcement Conference?" Regina stepped up to her, sliding one arm around her waist and straightening her tie with the other, "I'm intrigued, tell me more, my handsome Sheriff," she softly kissed pink lips. "Well, it's September 23rd-25th, Wednesday through Friday. I would only be unavailable from 9-3, so we could spend the rest of time hidden away in a hotel suite...coincidentally it should be right around the cycle after next…" They kissed softly again and Regina hummed her approval of the plans so far, "I've mapped it out already. It's mom and dad's Friday to have Henry. We could probably talk them into keeping him until Sunday…" another soft kiss that left Regina weak in the knees, "So what do you say? Go away with me? Make a baby with me?"

Emma's phone signaled the end of lunch and Regina sighed. If she'd been prone to such things, she would've said that her wife's words made her swoon, but she wasn't and she definitely didn't, that was her story at least, "That, Emma Swan-Mills, sounds wonderful, however…" her wife frowned, she'd thought it the perfect plan, "Since you planned the wonderful surprise for my birthday, I would like to take care of our reservations?" Emma grinned as they pulled apart, preparing to return to their respective days, "Sure, babe! The conference is at the Civic Center, so close by there would be good?" Regina nodded and after another chaste kiss, Emma was out the door and headed back to work.

It was the following Thursday, the day of the "Charming Bashtacular", the entire town was basically shut down. Even Granny's was closed after breakfast hours ended. It was 10am and Emma was coming down the stairs in the mansion to retrieve her boots. She was dressed in the uniform she required of herself and her deputies at all town events. Jeans (she'd remembered to pick her men's jeans, any day now the cycle would start) and the black polo with "Storybrooke Sheriff's Department" stitched in silver thread on one side of the chest and "Sheriff E. Swan-Mills" stitched on the opposite, she had two of the three buttons on it done up. Her service weapon was attached on her right side to the thick brown belt looped through her belt loops, a shiny gold badge attached to the front of her jeans on the left side. Her handcuffs were in their trusty leather pouch at the small of her back on the right side, she just needed her black Timberland boots that were part of her normal uniform. She was lacing them up in the foyer when heavy footfalls pounded down the stairs as Henry came thundering down. As a skinny, slightly scrawny but starting to fill out 15 year old, it always surprised both his mother's how loud he could be, "Gramps texted 911, gotta go! See you there!" He snagged his tennis shoes and bolted out the front door. Emma wasn't worried, if it had been a serious emergency her father would've contacted her, not her 15 year old son. "Everything ok with our stampede of angry elephants?" Her wife's naturally husky voice sounded behind her. Emma turned, taking in the sight of her wife who had stopped three steps from the bottom and every part of her tightened, dampened and hardened into instant arousal.

Regina had outdone herself, Emma found her at her most attractive when her look was simple and understated and she'd really risen to the occasion today. She was barefoot in an apple red summer sundress with thin black edging, dark hair was loose and fell in waves around her shoulders, she wore lipstick, eyeliner and Emma knew a layer of concealer on the right side of her neck, hiding a hickey from the night before. "You're beautiful, babe," Emma whispered, never ceasing to be in awe of her sexy wife. Regina flushed at the compliment, she felt her underwear dampen at the look of utter desire on her wife's face. She uttered a soft, "Thank you," it had taken a good deal of coaxing for her to start dressing down for town events, but these days she was comfortable showing her softer side in front of her constituents. They still respected her at the end of the day and that was the important part and also the part that still floored her after her past. Emma was striding across the foyer then, as Regina came down the last three steps and met her wife at the base. Emma wrapped arms around her waist and they were kissing, tongues sliding together as the blonde pinned her wife against the wall and Regina felt her arousal climb higher, wetness seeping through her panties and clinging to her thighs.

Emma pulled away to lave attention on the left side of her neck, careful to avoid the makeup covered rightside, she was also conscious of not leaving another mark, her wife would kill this soon before an event. Hands fisted in Emma's shirt, "Oh, God, my love!" Regina gasped at when strong hands raised the hem of her knee length dress, pulling it up past her hips and pushing red lace panties that matched the dress down her thighs and pulling a leg around her trim waist after her wife kicked them away, "Do we have time?" The brunette panted, hooking her leg over Emma's holstered service weapon, from experience she knew it was a convenient resting place, "Don't care," the blonde whispered before pushing aside a shoulder strap and sucking at the skin it would cover as she brought a hand between them. She ghosted fingers over a swollen clit and thrust two then three fingers inside her. They were on a time limit and she needed to be inside her wife's dripping cunt.

Regina moaned, her head dropping back against the wall as her body undulated against her wife, "Oh, fuck! Baby, fuck!" Her voice dropped to it's deepest, huskiest register and Emma groaned as she pounded into her harder and faster. Adding a fourth finger and curling them roughly striking her g-spot on each stroke inside. "Oh, fuck. Emma!" The brunette cried out at the stretch. She gripped strong shoulders, rolling her hips, barely a minute had passed and Regina was almost embarrassed by how fast she was climbing. Mere seconds from falling into an orgasm. Her body rolled and moved against her wife, her whole being tensing and then, she was coming, ejaculating hard and shuddering. Emma pulled out and cupped her cunt, rubbing at her and stimulating her further. Regina cried out as her pussy suddenly clenched at nothing and her clit was strummed expertly, cascading her into a second orgasm before the first was down. Emma stilled her hand but left it cupping her lover's throbbing centre, she rested her forehead against her panting, moaning wife's, "Fuck," the blonde whispered. Regina smiled, her sparkling eyes opened and she smiled at the blonde as she cupped her cheek, "I believe you just did, darling," she twitched and moaned as an aftershock rolled through her.

Emma groaned, then laughed, "I love you." Regina dropped her leg to the floor and grinned brightly, "I love you too my beautiful, handsome wife," she smoothed her dress down, "Do you need me too?..." She trailed the question off as she traced the edges of the shiny gold badge, she did love her wife in the casual uniform. Emma shook head, "God, I wish there was time." Regina smiled softly and cupped her cheek, kissing her softly and languidly, "Just let me step into the bathroom and clean up a little, then we can go? Will you grab the dip from the fridge?" The blonde nodded and watched her wife walk away. She bent then to retrieve the red lace panties her wife had kicked away and with a grin tucked them into her left hip pocket. She straightened and used her magic to remove the evidence of their quickie from the foyer floor and her jeans and made her way towards the kitchen.

Emma pulled into a parking place at the park just 5 minuets later than they were supposed to arrive, she grinned at her wife, "See, almost on time." Regina rolled her eyes, "I suppose it's close enough," she caressed a jean clad thigh, "If anyone asks, it was your fault, because it was," Emma just grinned and agreed. It had been her overwhelming desire for her wife after all that made them late. Both women jumped when something impacted the driver's window. Emma jerked and went for her gun as she looked out the window, the blonde sighed and relaxed.

"What the fuck, Ruby?" Emma questioned as she stepped out of the truck and faced the identically clad deputy, save for the silver stitching over her left breast that read Deputy R. Lucas and that her polo had all three buttons undone, she had her hair done and an elastic hairtie around one wrist, just incase, "I've been waiting for you to get here! You're late and I need to talk to you!" Regina arched an eyebrow, "I'm going to go mingle, darling. Do try to breath, Ruby dear," a chaste kiss between wives and the brunette was heading off across the park, thankful for the strappy red flats she'd chosen to wear, grass could be terrible in heels.

"Alright, what's up?" Emma turned to her deputy and friend, they started towards the celebrators. Ruby intentionally leading them wide around the outside of the milling people. "I need some advice," the tall brunette started as they walked and surveyed the crowd for anything suspicious, "You're the most romantic person I know." Emma stopped suddenly, "What!? I am not, not even close," the blonde exclaimed. She snagged a running toddler by his collar and held him until his flustered mother could catch up. "Thanks, Sheriff," the out of breath woman flushed, taking her son and heading back towards the main part of the party.

The two officers continued walking, "Come on, who just took their wife on a surprise birthday getaway?" Emma made a noise of pride, she had done that, "Who proposed to said wife with a bouquet of 11 red roses with a single purple one in the center, telling her that "she was the one that had made a difference in your life. The one that made you feel complete" then there you were on one knee holding that ring you spent 6 months salary on." Emma grinned she had done that too, "Ohhh, it wasn't that romantic!" She protested, "Emma, you rented a horse and carriage, took her out to the overlook, where you took her on your first date… and proposed just as the first snow started to fall," Ruby was getting exasperated, she needed her advice. She needed the woman to understand that she knew what to do.

Emma sighed as they circled the far side of the park, "I guess I might be a little romantic…but the snow was a coincidence," they smiled and nodded to random citizens as they passed them. "Ems, you had the entire hall in tears when you gave your vows, even Regina cried! In public!" They stopped to help a family of five wrangle two toddlers, a 6 month old and a trunk full of supplies for the kids and contributions for the party. They returned to their slow circuit of the park, "Fine, Ruby. What do you want?" Emma finally caved.

Ruby made a noise of excitement, "I want...I _need_ to do something special for Belle. I want to take her on our first real date, not just dinner at my place or hers followed by a movie...I have no idea how to plan something like this," they stopped to admonish a group of teenagers that had managed to swipe a couple of beers from the community cooler in the central hub of the party. They confiscated the alcohol, emptied the bottles and continued around. "Have you asked her out yet?"

In the meantime, Regina had made her way into the central hub of the large party. The turnout seemed larger than last year. She smiled and greeted people along the way, stopping to chat and shake a few hands. She finally came into view of the main shelter house, she arched an eyebrow at the sight that greeted her. David and her son were elbow deep in one of the two grills. Theirs if she wasn't mistaken. She didn't mess with the large outdoor cooking gadget much, it was Emma's baby and she left her to it, "What on earth are you doing?" She strode into the shelter house and set down the large pyrex bowl full of crab dip. The open air room was mostly empty, just the boys and Snow. David looked up guiltily, she suppressed a smirk at the grease streaked across one of the blonde's cheeks, "Oh, Regina! Hi!" He sounded way too happy to see her, "Well, I got the adapter on and started to hook up the propane tank," they used natural gas for the grill at the house, Emma had had an outside hookup installed the summer before and it was more convenient, "But I was in a hurry and crossthreaded the new tank, now we can't get it to unscrew and I can't use the grill because the connection isn't solid and I'd probably blow up the whole party," he wiped at his forehead, leaving another black streak across it, "I called Henry earlier, he's been helping, probably not a great idea. If I blow it up, I'll blow him up too and what kind of grandfather blows up his own grandson?!" Regina held up a finger to end his rambling, lord he was his daughter's father.

She strode towards the pair, shooing them both away, she smothered a smile at the image of David in his event uniform and "kiss the cook" apron. "Wipe your face, David," she reached into the enclosed opening beneath the stainless steel grill. Purple light flared and she pulled the detached tank out. David sagged in relief, "Never thought I would be thankful for your magic, thanks Regina!" He hugged her, kissing her cheek, "It's no problem, dear," Granny came bustling up then arms full of supplies for the grills. Regina started to help her mother-in-law and the diner owner sort the meat, buns and condiments.

Emma and Ruby had finished their talk and were weaving their way through the crowd towards the center. They paused when a citizen stopped them to complain to Emma about a noisy neighbor. Belle joined them and looped her arm through her girlfriend's. She whispered something to the taller woman and teased her fingers over the skin visible through through the open vee of her polo, Ruby flushed and cleared her throat. Emma rejoined them, smiling at the happy couple. Together, they continued towards the center. They finally broke through the crowd and Emma groaned at the sight of her wife bent over a drinks cooler by the picnic table that was set up as the serving line. Ruby and Belle wandered over towards where Granny was lining up plates of condiments and side dishes with a critical eye before rearranging them for the third time. Emma stepped up to her wife, wrapped her arms around her and kissed her soundly but chastely on the lips, Henry groaned from behind them, "They're starting up a game of soccer in the field. I think I'm going to go join them," he announced before heading out of the shelter. Now that his grandfather was done with him, he was free to hang out with his friends.

Emma released her wife and retrieved a can of coke for herself from the cooler next to the one her wife had dug a bottle of unsweet tea from, "Do you guys need any help, at the moment?" Emma asked her parents. David was waving his hand over the grill, relieved that it was hooked up properly and heating up, "Nah, I think we're ok. We might need some help around noon when I start cooking." Emma glanced at her Casio tactile watch, it was a quarter until 11, "Alright, well we're going to wander then," her parent's acknowledged the statement and Regina tucked a hand through her arm and they strode away, Emma leading them towards the line of gaming and shopping booths. The party had really taken off since the first year her parents had thrown it. They were the organizers but it had really become some kind of town festival. This was the first year they had opened it to vendors to help ease the cost of the event. It seemed to be a popular addition. There were easily a couple dozen booths, people selling handmade crafts, a few food booths selling mostly snack items. No one wanting to tread on Charming toes. Another handful of the booths were gaming booths, people were tossing rings and chucking ping pong balls, throwing darts and plucking rubber ducks from kiddie pools.

Regina smiled at all the merriment around them. Her town was truly flourishing, since the integration, things seemed to be settling into a sense of relaxed existence. Most people were happier here than in the enchanted forest, their lives were better really. They stopped at a ball toss and Emma grinned as she handed over $3 and accepted 3 balls. She winked at her wife and eyed the stacked bottles, weighed the ball in her hand and chucked the ball with enforce to rattle the back wall when it exploded through the bottles and knocked them off the pedestal. The guy running the booth frowned but reset the bottles as Regina placed a sweet kiss to her wife's lips.

Emma repeated the performance, knocking all six bottles down again and the operator sighed as he began resetting them for the blonde's final throw. He had a feeling he was losing one of the big ones this time. "Quite impressive, Sheriff," Regina purred into her wife's ear. She stroked a muscled forearm and delighted in the shiver that ran through her wife. The man cleared his throat and the two women pulled apart. Emma took up the last ball and eyed the six bottles again. She let the ball fly and unsurprisingly it slammed into two of the bottom bottles and sent them all scattering, "Pick any prize," the guy sighed, gesturing to the lurid array of multi colored stuffed prizes hanging around the top of his tent. Emma just grinned and pointed to the large stuffed horse in the corner with Palomino colors. The man handed it over and the blonde flourished it to her wife with a bright smile, "For my, Queen," she dropped into an exaggerated bow. "Thank you, my love," Regina took the offered prize from her wife, pulling her up to stand as they both ignored the stares. Mostly they were amused and indulgent. They left the booth and continued on their way, the horse tucked under one arm and the brunette tucked the other through her wife's again as they made their way in and out of a few shopping booths.

They were just exiting a booth selling homemade soaps. Regina adding the paper bag with her purchases into the bigger paper bag she'd acquired at the booth selling spices that had been native to the enchanted forest, when they heard a child's squeal, "R'ina 'nd Em! Go!" They turned and found Ashley carrying a squirming Neal. The blonde headed for them, following the instructions of the two year old in her arms. When they close enough, the toddler launched himself at his sister. Emma caught him easily and swung the giggling boy up onto her shoulders. He kicked his feet against her chest and wrapped tiny chubby hands in her short hair.

Ashley smiled at the excited little boy, "I was just on my way to drop him with his parents," Regina smiled and situated her bags so she could tickle a sock clad foot, "He refused to put them on this morning," the younger blonde provided. Regina smiled up at the laughing boy, grimacing for her wife when tiny hands pulled at her hair, "We can take him if you like," the brunette offered. Ashley grinned, happy to be getting back to her husband and daughter sooner, "Sure, here's his bag, his shoes are in there, he's not had his nap yet, so he'll probably go down soon," she handed over the bright blue bag of toddler supplies that Snow packed him away with when he went anywhere that wasn't their place or home. Emma took the proffered bag, keeping one hand on Neal's legs. She slid it over her shoulder and used both hands again to hang on to her brother, "Thanks, have a good day Ashley," they parted ways and headed back towards the shelter house. Neal happily babbling away about his day so far as he looked around at all the sights and smells.

They stopped so "he" could watch a glassblowing demonstration with wonderment on his face. Regina set down the horse and her purchases down so she could snap a picture of the two siblings staring raptly at the woman behind a safety shield manipulating molten glass. Neal was leaning over Emma's head, hands fisted in her hair and the blonde was staring just as intently as the glass took shape. Regina sent the picture to Snow, letting the pixie haired woman know they had Neal now and that he was safe. Almost immediately she got a heart emoji back from the woman she used to hate and she shook her head at how far they'd come, "It's getting close to noon, darling, we should head back," she prompted the two as she set the picture to her lockscreen and slipped the phone back into her purse.

They made their way back to the shelter house a little before noon. Emma set her brother down and he ran towards their father to inspect the grills that were ready to go. Regina set her armful down and they were headed over to Snow when a familiar red headed figure in jean shorts and a red tank top entered the shelter, "Sheriff, you're looking good today," Maggie McLaughlin made a slow perusal of Emma's body. Regina eyed the other woman, while her wife struggled for a response to the blatant appraisal of her body, "Miss McLaughlin, how are you settling into town?" She was determined to remain professional, she could feel the eyes of Snow, David, Ruby and Granny on them. Only Neal and Belle were preoccupied playing a game of pattycake. Maggie reached into a marked cooler and pulled out a dripping bottle of Mike's Hard Lemonade. She'd been in town for a week, had started work on Monday, by all account she was good at her job. Regina wasn't sorry she'd hired the woman, just wished she'd stop blatantly hitting on her wife, damn it.

"Your town is very fascinating, I've been in small towns before, but never seen this level of...togetherness," Maggie opened her drink and took a deep swallow. Regina wrapped a possessive arm around her wife's waist, a arm automatically came around her shoulders and she smiled at the gesture, "We do strive to keep a family atmosphere," she gave her best mayoral glare. David stepped forward then, Maggie eyed his casual uniform, "We've not meet yet, I'm David, I'm Emma's…" he hesitated, realizing he couldn't very well say he was her father, he was very clearly her age, younger technically according to his birth certificate. "Brother, he's my brother," Emma supplied, finally finding her voice as she kissed the crown of her wife's head. David nodded, it worked, "This is my wife Mary Margaret, that's our son, Neal, playing with Belle over there," he pointed to where Belle sat with Neal in her lap. Maggie lazily appraised David with a slow perusal of his body, "I see all the Law Enforcement in this town are spectacular examples of humanity. I see you over there, Deputy Lucas," Snow gawped at the woman. Regina smirked at least it wasn't only her spouse, Ruby slowly turned from where she'd gone back to helping Granny. Her own eyes trailed over of the lithe body of the red head. They stopped at her breasts and finally made it to her face, eye contact was made and Maggie grinned winking, but then Ruby shrugged with an "Ehh" face and turned back to her task. Maggie's face fell, "Uhh, well, I guess I'll leave you guys to it then…" that never happened to her and she didn't know how to respond to the blatant brush off, one last look at Emma and she was gone from the shelter house.

"Ruby Lucas that was genius," Emma informed her friend as the taller brunette made her way to her girlfriend and Neal, Granny having shooed her away. She settled onto the bench beside the pair and draped an arm around Belle's shoulders, "Thanks, I know her type, seemed a good way to send a signal." Neal yawned then. He clambered down and he beelined for his favorite nap buddy, tugging her hand until she settled onto the bench she'd been standing in front of. He climbed into Regina's lap, so he could face Emma and smiled sleepily at the blonde as he rested his head on her wife's shoulder. It was more or less his nap time and the excitement of the day was getting to him. "Sometimes I swear you put a sleeping spell on him," Snow shook her head at the pair of them. Regina just grinned. She hadn't of course, but it had been something no one could explain since Neal was just a baby, the brunette had a calming effect on him. Regina stroked his back as he relaxed. He fidgeted a little, fighting the pull of sleep when so much was going on. They were sitting close enough that he found his sister's pocket fascinating to fidget with as the adults talked, he slipped his thumb into his mouth and frowned when it was pulled right back out.

Emma's eyes widened when a flash of red passed her peripheral vision and she looked down to find her brother tugging on the emerging scrap of fabric from her pocket. Her wife's panties from their activities at the mansion. She shoved them back into her pocket and raised her eyes to find all the adults staring, "Uhh, my handkerchief?" Regina smothered a laugh into Neal's hair, the others just nodded, unconvinced. The brunette shifted the toddler to her other side and away from his sister. He pouted but buried his face in her neck and sighed as he relaxed and promptly fell asleep.

Henry appeared then, sweaty and out of breath from his soccer game. He flopped onto the seat beside his mother's and Emma wrinkled her nose. About a year he ago he'd started producing what she teasingly called "stinky man sweat" or SMS. Regina swiped a stray smear of dirt from his cheek, "You should go wash up dear, you're not getting anywhere near the grill like that," he'd volunteered to help his grandfather work the grills this year, a job that Emma had done before. "Yeah, yeah, SMS," he grumbled good naturedly. He stood and grabbed a bottle of water from a cooler, "So I know it's a weekday…" he said after he'd drained the water bottle, "But it's summer..." Regina cut him off, "Nick got something new and you want to stay over don't you?" He grinned, "Yeah, Michael already got permission to stay too," he scratched at his cheek, annoyed by the peach fuzz that was becoming more and more apparent by the day. Regina sighed as she contemplated his request. He'd not been home very long since his summer camp and she was loathe to let him go so soon, "I suppose, but only because school is out, don't think this will become a habit." He fist pumped and bolted for the bathrooms to wash up.

Regina sighed, "He's growing up so fast," she shifted so she could lean against her wife and keep Neal securely in her lap. Emma wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead. "I think it's time, Regina, to talk to Dad," she held her wife close and rested her head against her wife's. "But he's my little boy, Emma," the brunette pouted. She'd known this day would come, had seen it coming for the last little while now. "I know, but he's your little boy who has enough fuzz on his face that it's noticeable. I think it's time to ask Dad to teach him to shave," Emma smothered a grin, she could practically feel her wife's frown. Regina sighed, she'd noticed today too, between their son's dark hair, pale complexion and the sweat and dirt that covered him, it had been particularly obvious that he hadn't been shaving, "Alright, fine. He is starting to look a little unkempt, he needs a haircut also," she sighed again, watching as he returned from washing up and accepted an apron and spatula from his grandfather. She shifted Neal more comfortably against her and relaxed against the back of the bench.

They watched as their son accepted a plate heaping with raw hamburgers and started to gently lay them on the grill he was manning. Emma smiled as he attentively laid the meat carefully and sprinkled just the right amount of seasoning over each patty, just like she'd taught him. Regina eyed his motions, something seemed different about their son...suddenly her eyes widened, "Emma Swan-Mills, he has definition!" The brunette's voice was more of hushed whisper, so as to not disturb the toddler sleeping on her. Emma took sudden interest in the soda bottle she'd retrieved from one of the coolers, "Hmm? Say what now?" The innocent act wasn't fooling anyone, much less her wife, "Henry has biceps! Starting to anyway! You've been letting him in the gym haven't you!?" The last was said with an accusatory tone. Emma scratched at the back of her neck as her face flushed at being caught, "He asked, he want's to try out for the soccer team when he starts High School in the fall...I just thought, what could it hurt?" Regina frowned as she watched their son testing the cooking meat, to see if it was ready for flipping, "I'm just not ready, Emma. He's 15! We just signed the Driver's Ed permission slip, now he wants to play sports and work out! He's already shaving!" Regina was starting to hyperventilate and Neal stirred against her. Emma laid a comforting hand on her wife's arm as her other hand drew soothing circles over her back, "Hey, it's ok. It's going to be ok. He's growing up, he's supposed too. They all do it, Neal's doing it, our future kid will do it too." Regina's entire body relaxed and she sighed, soothing over Neal's back and he settled back down.

"I know, I just…" she stubbornly commanded her eyes to not water, they more or less listened, "I think that's part of the recent...panic, at his growing up...we're having a new baby, trying to at least and I know he said he's fine with it…" She stroked over Neal's tiny back and placed a kiss to the top of his head, "I can remember, quite vividly, doing this with him. Holding him as he napped, because he fell asleep and I just didn't have the heart to set him down." Emma smiled and placed a loving hand over her wife's on her brother's back, "I know, but you'll make new memories and one day in the future, there will even be grandkids to spoil and cuddle," Regina frowned heavily at that thought, "Besides, if we're being honest, I think Neal here is going to have a bigger problem with a new baby then Henry," Regina looked startled, she hadn't even considered the effect a new baby would have on the tiny boy who had stolen her heart.

"We'll just have to make sure, that he knows that all our hearts are big enough for more than one baby," Snow whispered as she leaned down from behind them. Regina startled, she covered Neal's ears, "Goddamnit, Snow," she growled the curse. Snow smiled, "So you're pregnant?" The gleeful tone wasn't lost by either woman, "No, at least not that we know of yet." The pixie haired woman touched her shoulder kindly, "Soon, it will happen soon, just have hope." Regina grimaced, "You get a quarter from The Hope Commission every time you say that, don't you?" she asked with an arched eyebrow and quirk to her lips. Snow just grinned and winked at her daughter-in-law.


	18. Chapter 18

Emma tossed two more packs of hamburger buns onto the table, spun around her mother and grabbed another case of Coke to load into a cooler. She stopped long enough to smile and wink at her wife who was walking past with a plate loaded down with burgers, chicken breasts and hot dogs from the grills where David and Henry were sweating and cooking the last round of food. Mary Margaret was refilling the tray of cut up vegetables when she sighed, "I think that's the last of them in line. You guys can go ahead and get food, if you want," she hugged the closer woman which happened to Regina, "Thanks again for your guy's help with this, it's gotten so big, it's almost out of hand."

Regina returned the hug, "It's no problem. I actually have some ideas about that. We can talk about it later," she looped her arm through her wife's and they headed for the back of the short line of people waiting to get food. "Plans for this?" Emma asked her wife as they reached the beginning of the table of food. She accepted the plate her wife handed back to her, "Well I just recieved the paperwork yesterday, turning the Henderson farm over to city property. Since he can't own it while incarcerated and he'll be incarcerated for more than 2 years plus there's no family to take it, it becomes city land," the brunette chose a chicken breast to place on her plate, rolling her eyes as her wife took both a hotdog and a hamburger. "What? I'm hungry," the blonde defended catching the look. "I really don't know how you maintain your fantastic body," Regina took a helping of coleslaw, two deviled eggs and a small portion of her crab dip. Emma just grinned as she plopped some baked beans onto her plate, "Just lucky I guess," potato salad and macaroni salad joined her food followed by a large glob of crab dip and she added a handful of cut up veggies to appease her wife.

"Anyway, I was considering having the farmhouse bulldozed and turning the whole 17 acres into a fairgrounds. We've been discussing it since the integration and I think it would be the perfect thing to take the place of this event," they stopped at the condiment table and the brunette waited while her wife went through it, shuddering slightly as she watched her add ketchup, mustard and onion to her hot dog. She really did despise hot dogs, she rarely kept them in the house. "I think that sounds pretty cool. It'd be a good use for the property," the blonde added ketchup, mayo, onion, pickle, lettuce and tomato to her burger. Regina shook her head, her love always put so much stuff on her burgers, it made them hard to eat, but was amusing to no end.

Stifling a laugh as she watched her wife stop in front of the cheese plate and scratch her head, wondering how she was going to get the cheese under all the toppings, "Once we can get that started, we can start our own 4-H chapter, FFA too, we'd be able to compete with other cities in the county fairs and maybe even the state fair. Boyscouts and Girlscouts would be bound to follow, it would just be the next step in integrating," her wife finally, carefully flipped her burger over and triumphantly place her cheese between the burger and the bottom bun. They moved towards the drinks table and Emma glanced around, assured that they were more or less alone, "Sounds like you've put a lot of thought into this. Are you sure you want to step down?" Regina glanced around, double checking, "I think so. I've been thinking about staying on in an advisory capacity. I could still have my hands in things, but work far less hours and do most of it at home," she smiled when her wife withdrew two bottles of rootbeer and led them towards an abandoned picnic table.

They were part way through their lunch when Henry appeared. Neal on one hip and his own plate of food in the other, stretched far out of reach of the squirming toddler. Snow and David weren't far behind, with their plates and Neal's. Snow set the two plates down and took Neal from Henry. The teenager flopped into the tiny space between his parents, "Yeah, sure kid, have a seat," Emma grumbled as she scooted over to make room for him, he stuck his tongue out at her and dug into his heaping plate of food.

The food portion of the event had gone smoothly, the tables had been cleared, snacks and coolers of beverages left out. It was nearing dusk and most people had wandered home or settled around a fire with their group of family and friends. The vendors were packing up and it was Emma's favorite part of the annual party. Her dad was starting a fire in the center of their own circle and she was sharing a canvas lounger with her wife. She was stretched out and Regina was curled into her side, arm around her muscled abdomen and head on her shoulder. Their son was at one of the other fires nearby with his friends. The blonde had approached David earlier about teaching the teenager to shave and he'd readily agreed.

Emma sighed and tightened her arm around her wife as she sipped from her beer. Once the main party was over she and her deputies had locked away there sidearms in their respective vehicles and gone off duty. Mulan being the exception as she had headed to the station to begin her overnight shift. Ruby and Belle were in a canvas camp chair beside them. The shorter brunette sitting sideways across her girlfriend's lap, solo cup of wine in hand as she excitedly talked to a knitting Granny who sat next to them. Ruby had an arm wrapped around her girlfriend and was sipping from a beer as well. Snow sat across from them patiently waiting for her husband to join her in their two person camp chair and drinking wine from a red solo cup. Neal was playing with trucks on a blanket in front of Ruby and Belle between his parents and sisters.

Emma was sipping from her beer when she felt the now familiar tingle in her groin of the fertility spell activating. She cleared her throat as her penis manifested completely, thankful that she started wearing her briefs and men's jeans two days ago when they were nearing the next cycle. Regina shifted and looked up at her, eyebrow raised, "I uh, just need to run to the bathroom real quick," she told her wife, letting her eyes drop to her crotch. Regina followed her gaze and observed the fullness that was now there, "Do you need any help?" The brunette whispered as she grinned mischievously. Emma twitched in her pants, "I suppose, I might need a helping hand...or two, it's a pretty _hard_ task," she kissed the small hand of her wife and grinned wickedly. "Well then Sheriff, allow me to avail upon you my services, I'm told I do exceptionally well with…"

"Would you two get a room," Granny's voice cut through the air as only it could. They looked up to see the elder Lucas looking over her glasses at them. "Werewolf hearing," Ruby supplied as she buried her blushing face in her girlfriend's neck. Belle just laughed and stroked her hair. Snow looked up from where she'd been watching her husband play with the fire, smiling at her family as they laughed at something or another.

Both Emma and Regina looked sufficiently chastised, "We uh...are just going to run to the bathroom," Emma stood up after her wife had left her side. She set her beer on the ground beside their seat. "Right, sure you are," Granny again, looking at them over her glasses as her hands kept manipulating the yarn and knitting needles. The blonde blushed and Regina pulled her away laughing, "Back in a minute."

They were walking along, Emma had an arm around her wife's shoulders and Regina had an arm wrapped around her wife's waist. They were part way to the park's public restrooms when Maggie appeared before them, "Hi, guys! Not leaving so soon are you?" She appeared to have been drinking, she wasn't drunk necessarily but she was pretty clearly getting there, "No, we were just heading to restroom. I do hope you're not driving, dear?" Regina raised an eyebrow at the young woman, "Oh, no. I came with my rig partner and some of the firefighters, we're at a fire pit right over there," she pointed behind them, "Maybe you could swing by later, Sheriff? Hang out for a little while, have a couple of beers?" She smiled her damn attractive smile, flashing white teeth. Regina glared at the woman, she placed a possessive hand on her wife's abdomen, " _We_ have plans, but thank you," she couldn't believe the nerve of the woman. She was right there and she was blatantly flirting.

Maggie frowned at the hand stroking the handsome Sheriff's stomach, "Oh, well ok then. Maybe some other time?" Another smile at the blonde, "She has plans, period, with her goddamned wife. Me. Every night," Regina fisted Emma's polo in her hand and contained her urge to conjure a fireball. Maggie blinked, she swore she saw sparks playing around the brunette's fingers. She shook her head, maybe that last Mike's was a mistake, "Alright, alright," she held her hands up, "No need to get testy, I was just bein' friendly," Regina fixed her with her best glare and the redhead finally wandered off.

"I swear if we didn't need a paramedic and that woman wasn't actually damn good at her job, I'd fire her in a heartbeat," Regina growled at the retreating form. Emma swallowed, "Damn," that was all she could come up with. Her jeans were tight, the erection she'd gained during her wife's mini rant making them uncomfortable. She still wasn't settled properly in her jeans and she knew that her hardened penis was particularly obvious if anyone cared to look. She was lucky that Maggie had been caught up with her wife, otherwise it could've been a whole lot more awkward. Regina raised an eyebrow at her wife, glanced down and saw the erection straining in her jeans. Emma blushed, "You were really hot just then," the brunette glanced around, no one was around, she grabbed her wife's hand and tugged her towards the bathrooms. If they'd bothered to look behind them, they'd have seen Maggie watching them from the shadows, a sneer of distaste on her face.

They entered the women's side, Regina glanced around making sure the room was empty. She flipped the deadbolt on the door and turned to her wife, "Is that a night stick in your pants, Sheriff?" Emma laughed aloud at the horrible line, "Really, 'Gina?" She was already opening her jeans and she sighed as the pressure was relieved and her briefs covered erection jutted from the open jeans. Regina sashayed forward and her hands rested on her wife's hips, "I think you need that helping hand now more than ever," she slipped her hands underneath the black polo and stroked at firm flesh. Emma groaned, her cock was throbbing, "Could definitely use it," her wife smiled sweetly and a stroking hand moved down and slipped beneath the waistband of her briefs.

A moan as a warm hand wrapped around her and her eyes slid closed, "This is going to have to be fast, darling," Regina used her free hand to ease the jeans half down her thighs, pushing the briefs to bunch against them. She pulled her wife's cock free and it jutted proudly from her hips. She stroked the hardened penis and pushed her wife to lean against the single sink. She flicked a wrist and one of their blankets from home appeared in it, she dropped it to the floor and knelt on it, "Fuck, a blow job in a public bathroom?" Emma groaned as a warm mouth wrapped around her and she sank into liquid heat, the warmth retreated, "Problem, dear?" A smirk graced fine features, "Fuck, no!" Emma sank hands into dark hair and guided her wife back to her erection. Regina took her in again, sucking at the head of her while she stroked her length.

The blonde leaned heavily against the sink behind her as her hands went back to rest on cool porcelain. Her wife took more of her in, slurping loudly as she sucked and stroked faster, when she was actively trying it didn't usually take the blonde long. Emma groaned, her hips pumping against the stimulation her wife was providing. "Fuck it," Regina growled out as she pulled away, salivia and pre-cum linking her lips to her wife's cock. The brunette stood, "Inside me," she pulled her dress up over her hips and took her wife's place against the sink, she bent at her waist and offered her dripping cunt up to her blonde lover. Emma didn't take more than a second to be lining her cock up and pushing inside, "Fast, my love," Regina groaned out as her wife filled her slowly, "I'm more than ready to take you." Emma growled and moved into a punishing pace, pounding into her lover's tight pussy, the wet sounds of their fucking filling the room as flesh met flesh, Emma gripped tanned hips and used the hold to leverage herself faster and harder into the brunette.

Regina groaned, trying to keep her volume to reasonable level, but it felt so good. She let her forehead rest against her crossed forearms as she moved her hips back in counter rhythm to the groaning blonde behind her. She could feel her wife's hard cock swelling inside her, so close to coming, to filling her up, "Fuck, touch my clit," she demanded as the pace increased impossibly faster. Emma was so close, sweat ran down her face and beneath the collar of her polo as her hips pistoned forwards and back. She growled at her wife's demand, she slipped a hand from tanned hip around to her front, stroked over her clit as her hips drove forward and back. "Fuck, I'm going to come!" Emma hissed out, mindful of their location. Regina whimpered, "Yes, baby! Fill me up!" She bit into her forearm and cried out into it as she felt her wife start to come, thick full ropes of semen exploding inside her, painting her walls. Her cunt clenched and released, pulling the creamy cum up and inside her, milking her wife's pulsing cock. That was her undoing, she came, hard. Squirting heavily back and down her wife's jean clad legs, the fluid splattering against the concrete floor of the room.

The brunette lay against the cool porcelain panting, her wife pressed tight against her back "We need to get back, darling," Regina regretfully pulled away and straightened, moaning when she could feel their mixed cum dripping down her thighs. She grabbed a paper towel and cleaned her inner thighs, "Still have my underwear in your pocket? I'd rather keep what's left inside me," Emma grinned, she loved her deliciously naughty wife and handed them over as she snagged a towel to clean herself off. Regina slid the red lace panties up her legs and smoothed her dress down over them, she shivered as her wife pulled her soaking briefs and jeans up, a wave of a manicured hand and her wife's jeans were dry.

When they exited the restroom it was fully dark outside, their fingers laced together and they made their way back towards their family. They reached their circle, a fire was roaring now in the firepit in the middle, they stepped into the light of the flickering fire, Granny glanced their way and wrinkled her nose in their direction with a snort, "Good trip to the restroom?" The older woman asked with a twinkle in her eye. They both flushed and settled onto the lounger, Regina settling between her wife's thighs and leaning back against her chest as arms wrapped around her waist. Ruby glanced at them, raised an eyebrow, grinned knowingly and gave Emma a thumbs up. She was most of the way through a third beer by that point and was feeling pretty good. The blonde hid her face in dark hair and mumbled a thanks to the lanky brunette, "Everything ok?" Snow's voice came across the fire to them, David had joined her on the canvas loveseat and he had an arm wrapped around his wife and beer in his hand.

It was Regina who answered, "Yes, dear. We ran into Paramedic Trollop again, she actually asked Emma out this time," the brunette practically growled at the memory. "Now hang on, she didn't "ask me out", she asked if I wanted to get a couple beers with her and the guys," Emma grimaced when sharp nails bit through denim. "Then by all means, Dear. You go right ahead, go have a drink with Medic Tramp." The blonde wrapped her arms tighter around her wife, "No thanks, no desire what so ever. Love you, babe," she placed a kiss to her wife's temple. Regina smiled and the hand squeezing her wife's thigh became a loving caress, "That reminds me," Snow smiled softly from across the fire, "I saw her earlier with Mulan, she had her hands all over her and Mulan didn't seem to mind," she stood then, deciding on just one more glass of wine, "Anyone want anything?"

Emma asked for a beer and her wife a tea, as Regina picked the conversation back up. "At least she seems to be an equal opportunity badge wearing badge bunny. Saw her talking to Robin earlier too. I thought Marian was going to scratch her eyes out," the brunette nodded her thanks as she accepted the bottles of drinks from her mother-in-law. Emma took her beer from her wife, "That woman scares me, can we talk about something else?" The blonde took a swig and frowned at her wife's laughter. Regina knew her wife didn't take pursuit well, it flustered her every time.

Ruby giggled from beside them, "Never have I ever?" The group as a whole groaned, "After the last time we played that? I couldn't look any of you in the face for a week!" Snow frowned into her cup at the memory, "Oh come on, it wasn't that bad!" Ruby argued as she drained her beer and shifted her girlfriend so she could stand with only a small wobble, "Fine, but I am playing dirty this time," Snow sighed, taking a large drink from her cup. Ruby excitedly opened the alcohol cooler and pulled a beer out, "Everyone have alcohol?" Granny stood then with a sigh, "I believe that's my cue, mine and the little man," it had been prearranged for the older woman to watch Neal for the night. The toddler had been entertaining himself happily with his trucks, but it was starting to near his bedtime, Granny gathered up his bag of stuff and she was off with Neal in tow.

"Alright, alcohol, who needs it? Regina?" Of the six remaining people the oldest brunette was the only one without an alcoholic beverage, "I would rather stick to the tea, thank you," Regina tried for nonchalance. "Oh come on, Regina, you gotta drink for this," she pleaded. "Let her be, Ruby," Snow's quiet voice spoke up. Ruby frowned, something clicking in her mind, she wasn't sure what it was, but something clicked, "Fine, I guess tea will work," she handed David another beer and topped off Belle's cup, as she settled back into her chair, pulling Belle back into her lap she explained the rules of the game to her girlfriend who had never played before, "Alright babe, as the game virgin of the group you go first," Ruby grinned at her girlfriend. Belle sighed and contemplated her options for an opening to the game, "Never have I ever had sex in a public place," the small brunette frowned when she was the only one to not drink, she arched an eyebrow at her girlfriend. Ruby grinned, "You knew I wasn't a virgin when you met me," she kissed the woman in her lap on the lips and pulled away, with a gleeful look on her face to turned to face Emma and Regina, "Never have I ever had sex in public...tonight."

Emma blushed, Regina just smirked and both women took a drink, Ruby laughed, "Knew it!" It was David's turn next and all eyes turned to him, his eyes narrowed as he contemplated his options, "Never have I ever, had make-up sex." Emma rolled her eyes at her "perfect" parents and took a drink at the same time as her wife, their loss in Emma's opinion. It was some of the best sex in her opinion, all passion and heat, Ruby and Belle refrained from drinking as well, they were still early enough into their relationship that they hadn't really fought yet.

It was Snow's turn and she contemplated the wine in her cup, "Never have I ever, had anal sex," her face frowned and she looked horrified, what was in her wine? Emma, Regina and Ruby all drank, Snow shuddered, regretting her choice. Belle shifted in her girlfriend's lap and looked at her, "Really?" Ruby nodded, "I enjoy it, but it's something we don't ever have to do," she sipped from her beer and stroked her hand over a thigh. Belle contemplated the statement as she drank more of her wine, "I'm not opposed, just...well you know, I haven't ever…" Ruby nodded, her girlfriend had confessed that her single previous sexual partner had been surprisingly vanilla to the extreme. The lanky brunette had introduced her to a whole myriad of new things. Everything from any position besides missionary to oral sex, Belle had been an eager student and fast learner, they'd had quite a bit of fun over last few weeks trying out the different sex magic products that Belle would soon be selling in her shop. Regina delicately cleared her throat, breaking the pair out of their bubble. She remembered the "honeymoon phase" of her relationship fondly, it was easy to forget your surroundings and get lost in conversations that maybe shouldn't have been had in the company of others.

Regina was up then and she stared into the fire for a second, "Never have I ever, had a threesome," no one drank, although Ruby stared into her beer for long seconds as she contemplated her past and whether or not certain things counted. Emma grinned, one arm wrapped around her wife, Regina was relaxed back against and let her head fall back to rest against her wife's chest, "Never have I ever, had sex outside," Regina thumped one of the muscled thighs on either side of her own. It was on their bucket list, but they had yet to cross it off, they had tried a few times, but something had always interrupted them. David, Snow and Ruby all drank, "You were actually conceived outside, Emma," Snow provided to the group, her face instantly reddened, seriously what was in this wine, she shrugged and took another drink. Emma shook away the mental image and drained half her beer, "Didn't need to know that, Mom."

Belle's turn had come back around and she looked around the group contemplatively, "Never have I ever, groomed...my pubic hair," she giggled a little, the effects of the wine making her giddy and happy. Everyone but her drank. "Really, David?" Regina drawled over the fire with an arched eyebrow, "Prince Charming manscapes, who knew?" The blonde man blushed furiously, "It's not really manscaping…" Snow's voice started, "He just shaves it all off," crickets could be heard as no one really knew what to say, "Seriously, what's in this wine!" Snow's high pitched voice exclaimed.

Regina laughed at her former enemy's face, "Fermented grapes, dear." Emma groaned and drained her beer, the brunette laughed at her wife's displeasure and plucked the empty beer bottle from her hand, she stood and deposited the empty and grabbed another for the blonde, "Anyone else?" She refilled both the solo cups of the wine drinkers and was on the way to retrieve a beer for Ruby when it happened, the six of them would remember the following sequence of events for years to come, some more fondly than others.

Maggie McLaughlin staggered into the circle of firelight that was theirs and plopped right down in front of Emma on the lounger she'd been sharing with her wife. Everyone froze when a hand landed on a muscular thigh, "Sheriff, I just wanted to apologize for earlier," she stroked the firm thigh. Emma plucked the offending hand away and dropped it. Maggie continued on unperturbed, "I didn't mean to get you into trouble with your wife, she's a bitch by the way. If you ever need to get away for a little while… you just let me know," she gave the Sheriff a wink and tried to place a hand back on a muscled thigh, higher than before.

Everyone was silent as eyes tracked back to Regina. She was in the shadows of the shelter house holding Ruby's beer and Maggie had obviously not seen her. She took a step and was about to dig her verbal claws into the woman when her beautiful, wonderful, sexy wife spoke.

"She's my bitch, thank you very much. I love her and wouldn't have her any other way, she's my wife. I am married and you would do well to remember that," Emma stood and pulled Maggie up by the straps of her tank top, her voice rising with every word, "You are a professional in this town Medic McLaughlin, conduct yourself as such," two of the heavily muscled firefighters appeared then, from Maggie's circle. Emma pushed her towards them and she stumbled, "Get her home boys, don't let her drink anymore tonight." They left, a solemn Maggie between held up between them, no one saw the red head shake herself free and saunter off into the night completely steady. Emma turned around, her chest heaving and her muscles and veins popping with her adrenaline fueled anger. Her family was staring, never having seen that side of her. She turned to look at her wife, still in the shadows and staring at her with an intensity that stirred Emma's penis into the beginnings of arousal.

The beer bottle dropped, shattering on the hard concrete and Regina was moving across the distance to her wife. Tanned hands cupped Emma's face and she was kissing her with a passion and intensity that spoke of desire and possession. A throat cleared, neither woman cared as their kiss continued, tongues meeting and dueling. The throat cleared louder and they broke apart, breath heavy and eyes dilated. Regina could feel the hardness of her wife's cock pressing against her. She cupped a cheek while her other hand played through the soft blonde hairs at the nape of her lover's neck, "I think that was the single hottest thing I've ever seen you do. Take me home, my beautiful, handsome Knight," she stood on her tiptoes to lean closer and whisper into her ear, "Take me home and make love to your Queen." Emma actually whimpered and her body trembled, she was impossibly hard and the body pressed tightly to her felt so good, "Yes, my Queen," she husked as she pulled Regina into another heated kiss.

David cleared his throat again and they pulled apart, bid their farewell and headed in the direction of the Frontier. Emma keeping her body angled just enough that their family wouldn't see the hard bulge in her jeans. Snow and David might know about it, but they didn't need to see it. The two remaining couples watched the two of them walk away, silence descended around the fire and crickets could be heard, "Sooo...I think we're going to head out...now," Ruby shifted in her chair and Belle stood and the taller woman joined her. They waved as they too left the ring of firelight.

Snow and David sat together in the silence, "So, you want to go home too?" David asked as he finished his beer, Snow finished the little bit left in her cup and kissed her husband, "I think so."

Regina led Emma towards the parked truck by her hand, they reached the truck and Emma went to the passenger door, opening it for her wife. Regina instead leaned against the vehicle, tucked her hand in her wife's belt and pulled her tightly to her body. Fingers tangled in blonde hair and the brunette was kissed by her wife. Regina moaned into the kiss, her body felt alive and fire danced through her veins. Emma's cock throbbed in her jeans and she pressed tighter against her wife.

Their tongues tangled and Regina suckled softly at her lover's, hands roamed and Emma cupped a breast, kneading the soft flesh through the soft cotton of her dress. The brunette slipped a hand into a back pocket and squeezed the firm flesh of her wife's ass, groaning when the action caused the blonde to push harder against her. They pulled apart wetly, breath heavy and their eyes fully dilated in the heavy night air. Regina kissed her one last time and pushed at a strong shoulder, "Home," her voice was husky with arousal, she slipped out from her position between her wife and the truck and slid into the front seat. Emma let her forehead rest against the cool metal of the vehicle as her wife closed the door. A final deep breath and the blonde rounded the truck, she opened the driver's door and clipped her gun back to her belt, lest she forget it in her hurry once they were home and climbed behind the wheel.

It was a short drive, but Regina used it to her advantage, stroking a muscled thigh and teasing along the inseam of her wife's jeans. Stopping just shy of the straining ridge of her cock, she leaned over the center console and nuzzled against the soft skin of her wife's neck, nibbling and sucking at the creamy flesh. Emma braked to a halt in their driveway, groaning as she threw the truck into Park and burying a hand in dark hair as she tugged her up into a heated kiss. Regina moaned, her hand finally cupping her lover's hard cock and massaging it, she nipped at a pink lower lip and ripped herself away from the blonde, "Inside, take me to bed. Now," they stumbled from the truck and made their way up the walkway, mouths glued together as hands roamed. They finally thumped against the wall beside the front door, Regina pinning her wife there and rubbing against the blonde's tightly muscled body. The brunette groaned aloud as a hand cupped the base of her skull, the hand tightening and fisting in her hair as her head was tipped back and skillful lips found her neck.

They separated and Emma dug in her pocket for her key ring as her wife's lithe body plastered against her back and hands roamed over chest and abdomen, thighs and cock. Her hands shook with arousal and she was having problems getting the key into the keyhole. Nimble fingers twisted and pinched a nipple, Emma groaned as she finally slotted the key into the door, turned it and pushed it open. She turned and they tumbled into the foyer, Emma slamming the door shut and flipping the deadbolt as she pinned her wife against the wall, in a mirror of their actions before the party. Regina groaned as they kissed and languidly allowed their tongues to tangle. The brunette pulled away breathlessly, "I can't wait," she tugged at her wife's belt, "Take your shirt off," she pleaded as she got the belt open and started in on the jeans. Emma ripped her polo and bra off, tossing them somewhere over her shoulder before going back in for a kiss as Regina got her jeans open and shoved them and her briefs down muscled thighs. She wrapped a hand around her wife's cock as it sprang free and she whimpered at the hard promise as she stroked it.

Emma tugged the dress over her wife's head and tossed it in the same direction as her shirt, ripped the panties away, the sound rending fabric electrifying the air. Hands grasped tanned thighs and Regina jumped up to wrap her legs around her lover's narrow hips. The brunette tipped her head back as a hot mouth attached to the make-up free side of her neck as her wife's throbbing cock slipped against her dripping folds. A tanned arm wedged between their bodies, lining the hard penis up against her wet cunt and she groaned a needy sound as Emma slipped inside. "Fuck me, darling," Regina gasped out as she cupped a pale cheek and held her wife's eyes as the blonde moved them into a steady rhythm against the wall. The brunette whimpered as her hips rolled against the body pumping into her, her back arched as Emma reached between her back and the wall to unclasp her red lace bra, she slipped it down her arms and tossed it somewhere over her wife's shoulder and wrapped her arms back around a strong neck.

Emma picked up speed as she cupped the firm, round cheeks of her wife's ass with one hand and used the other to lift one heavy breast and her lover's back arched. She bent to suck a nipple into her mouth as she pumped into her wife's tight, dripping wet cunt. Regina cried out as she clutched the heaving back of her lover, her back arched and when teeth scraped over her nipple she was coming hard against her wife, ejaculate spraying hotly against Emma's pumping hips. The blonde groaned as she slowed her movements, letting her wife tremble and shake against her, "Come, my love. Oh please, baby, come inside me!" Regina rolled her hips, begging and gasping as Emma shifted into a faster pace again, pistoning into her and groaning at the tight heat gripping her, "Oh, God! Oh fuck!" A breathless hiss, "Fuck, yes!"

The brunette let her head fall back against the wall. She groaned as she felt the tingling along her neck and face of her wife's magic cleaned her of makeup and a mouth latched onto the flesh of her that had previously been covered in concealer. Marking the skin there again and Regina screamed out when Emma bit into the tanned flesh before sucking at it as her body heaved, almost in a mimic of a vampire bite and the brunette loved that move. Hands tangled in blonde hair, holding her there and and moaning when she felt her wife start to come inside her, painting her quivering walls in thick ropes of cum. Emma ground against her, groaning and buried deep inside as her cock throbbed and emptied. Regina braced herself against the wall with one arm and she rolled herself against the twitching cock, forcibly impaling herself on the hardness throbbing inside her. It only took a few thrusts and she was coming a second time, coating her wife in more cum that dripped down strong thighs.

They stood against the wall, panting together. Emma continuing to support her trembling wife as they came down from their high, foreheads pressed together. Minutes passed and Emma's softened penis naturally slipped free and Regina groaned as she felt her wife's hot semen start to drip from her cunt and drip softly onto the floor below. Finally, she unlocked her ankles and let her legs drop to floor, as Emma struggled her way out of her jeans and boots. Regina hummed her appreciation of the ass on display, "Mmm, upstairs, my Knight. You still have a Queen to worship," Emma grinned her enthusiasm and swept her wife into her arms, heading for the stairs and their bedroom, "Yes, my Queen."

They were in the bedroom and Regina crawled backwards on the kingsize bed, a finger hooked under her wife's chin as she pulled her along with her, "Use your mouth, my Knight...my love," Regina lay back against the pillows like the Queen she is and tangled her fingers in shaggy blonde hair, pulling her wife to her most intimate of places. Emma went happily, letting her tongue tease along the edges of her Queen's cunt, softly licking and sucking at the wet flesh. She groaned low in her throat at the taste of their combined cum, she laved the warm, wet skin with attention not stopping until it was cleaned of arousal and her wife was writhing on the bed in ecstasy. Regina's back arched as, finally, Emma stroked over in long strokes with the flat of her tongue, lapping over her entrance firmly over her swollen clit. The brunette was panting, her body on fire for the attentions of this woman who stole her breath, her heart and her very soul, "Oh! Suck me, darling Knight," the whispered plea husked in between breaths.

Emma complied instantly, sucking her wife's clit into her mouth and groaning through her own arousal as she ground her hips against the bedding, rubbing her throbbing cock against the soft cotton of their expensive sheets. Regina trembled her back arching as a tongue flicked over her and suction was applied. She tightened her fisted hands in blonde hair and one of her thighs twitched uncontrollably, "Right there! Don't stop!" She pleaded as her body arched impossibly further, dark eyes opened in the darkness of their bedroom. She could feel the blood throbbing through her, her own pulse beat loudly in her head as she lost her breath and was coming. Her wife adjusting to be able to drink from her spasming cunt as she ejaculated heavily into a hot mouth.

Emma rested her forehead against a twitching thigh as she worked to contain her arousal. All she wanted to do was raise up and slip inside her gorgeous, trembling wife. Hands played through her hair, stroking and combing through shaggy locks. Finally they tugged and Emma ascended the tanned body of her lover. Regina groaned when she felt the length of her wife's hardness press against her dripping slit, they kissed languidly, the brunette groaning at the taste of her wife's mouth. Their hips rolled together and then Regina was rolling them, straddling her wife. She pulled away from the kiss and reached for her nightstand, she retrieved a elastic band from the bowl of miscellaneous items she kept there and sat up as she pulled her dark hair into loose bun. Emma groaned at the image, good things happened when her wife performed the action.

"Hang on to the headboard, don't let go or I stop," and Regina was lowering her upper body again and she worshipped the hard body beneath her. Sucking at creamy flesh, stopping to pay homage to the striking collarbones, flicking her tongue into the hollow where they met. She left a dark bruising hickey over a firm pectoral muscle, nibbled her way down to a heaving breast where she teased around an erect nipple, circling it slowly before finally taking it in her mouth and sucking at it. Emma cried out as her body arched and her knuckles whitening as she struggled to hang on and not bury her hands in dark hair. Regina bit down, just enough so her wife felt it and the blonde groaned. Regina grinned around the turgid flesh when she felt the hard cock pressing against her cunt twitch. She let the abused nipple slip free and licked her way across to it's twin, performing the same teasing, circling actions as before before finally sucking the straining pink nipple in.

She spent a long minute sucking, licking and nipping at the painfully erect nipple. Finally she released it with a wet pop and Emma groaned aloud, her hips rising and falling, grinding against the wet heat covering her hard cock. Regina sucked at the underside of a small breast, marking it as hers and biting into the red mark making her wife hiss in pain and pleasure, she sucked a long of flesh down over rubs that came into view as her lover heaved for breath. The brunette massaged muscled thighs as she slid further down, nipping and marking the sensitive skin just above a shallow navel. Emma whimpered and her knuckles cracked as they whitened under her grip on the headboard. Regina settled between pale thighs and just looked at her wife, appreciating the hard penis laying against her belly in a glistening pool of pre-cum, she trailed a fingertip down the shaft and laughed when it twitched as though it was trying to follow the movement, the hard cock slapped back down against a muscled abdomen and Emma cried out.

Regina wrapped her hand around hard flesh and stroked, slowly, oh so slowly, "Do you want to come, my Knight? For me? For your Queen?" The husky voice teased and Emma groaned, "Yes, fuck yes. Please my Queen," one hand almost released from the headboard, so that she could bury her hand in dark hair, she stopped it, barely. Still stroking slowly, Regina smiled and placed a single kiss against the seeping tip of her wife, "To bad, later," and she was ascending the strong body of her quivering wife. She settled astride narrow hips again and ground against the base of her wife's cock, where shaft met testes, "Oh, that feels so good," she husked out as she rolled her hips and planted her hands just under her lover's breasts. Regina leaned forward and took a straining nipple into her mouth, flicking at it.

Emma groaned, her abdomen tightened, her eyes opened in a panic, "Oh, God! Fuck, you need to stop, my Queen," her body tightened further and her wife bit into the nipple she'd been tormenting. Then Regina's whole body was shaking with barely contained laughter, she pulled away and sat up, "You just came!" She shifted forwards and rolled her hips, smearing the creamy white semen over her wife's stomach and back over her twitching cock. Emma groaned, her face flushed and refused to meet her wife's eyes, "I'm sorry, my Queen!" Regina tugged her wife's head up to meet her gaze, "It's alright, my Knight. But I did say you couldn't, you'll be punished...later," she leaned down and kissed her then, forearms resting on her wife's chest as hands cupped her cheeks. She traced the line of her mouth and Emma opened, letting her in. They both moaned as their tongues met and the blonde let go of the headboard, her hands landing on tanned thighs and massaging, Regina shivered at the touch, Emma ripped her hands away with a gasp that broke the kiss and held them in the air, "Sorry! Sorry!"

The brunette smiled at her Knight, "It's alright, Emma. Make love to me?" Regina pulled her back into a deep kiss after ending the scene and yanking her hair out of it's tie. "With pleasure, Regina," and she rolled them and settled atop her wife. Regina reached between them and stroked her wife's cock that was somewhere between softening and hardening again. Emma groaned as they kissed and her brunette lover stroked her back to full hardness. The blonde ever grateful for her body's stamina when a small hand pressed her tip against the seeping cunt entrance of her wife. Regina gasped as the first, smooth thrust filled her, she removed her hand and wrapped both arms around the strong body atop her as her body shook and trembled. Emma buried her face in a sweaty neck as she pumped into the quivering body beneath her. She hooked her hands beneath olive shoulders and languidly pistoned her hard cock into and out of her shaking wife as she sucked at the salty flesh of her lover's throbbing pulse point.

Regina hooked her calves over rippling thighs and her body arched as her arms tightened around her wife. One hand slipping up to bury in blonde hair, holding her there as minutes past and her wife continued to fill her repeatedly and suck languidly at her neck, "Oh, my love," the whispered gasp was all it took and with a groan Emma was coming. Inside her wife this time, pumping weakly into the spasming cunt of her wife. Regina groaned and rolled her hips upwards once, twice and came with a shout of Emma's name. They lay together for long minutes before finally pulling away, separating with a groan as the softened penis slid free of the warm pussy. Regina curled into her wife's side, an arm and leg tossed over her, they lay there, just breathing deep and arms wrapped around each other.

A tanned hand slapped a muscled abdomen then, "You called me a bitch!"

Emma grinned, "I called you, Mine."

Regina rolled her eyes and huffed, "Your's, huh?" She snuggled further into her wife as her heart slowed and she started to relax, "I guess I can live with that," she rolled away briefly to set the alarm so they could wake before their son returned home in the morning and found the evidence of their passion in the foyer. "I love you, Em," she said as she rolled back into the comfortable embrace.

"Now and always, babe," came the sleepy response as they both drifted into slumber.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Warning for clone!sex.**

It was 10:30 am on Friday and Regina was in her home office, once again working from home. She was finding that she quite enjoyed spending the day at home working on Mayoral issues rather than locked in her office. Henry had joined her a couple of hours ago and was camped out on the loveseat under the window, quietly clicking and typing away on his laptop. Working on some project or another she assumed. He'd picked several new friends while at the NYU camp and they had started a online group together in order to challenge their minds and strengthen their writing skills. At least that's what she assumed her son was working on.

Another half an hour passed, mother and son quietly working in the comfortable silence of shuffling papers and pen scratching over signature lines, computer keys clicking and mouse clicking. Then at 11:12, Regina would forever remember the date and time, Henry released a deep obvious sigh, when the fifth sigh sounded in the air she placed her pen down, folded her hands over the paper she'd been about to sign and leaned back in her chair, "Spill, Henry." He looked up and chewed on his lower lip for a second. She raised an eyebrow and her heart skipped a beat, this was serious, she'd been expecting a request for lunch or permission for a trip somewhere.

"I want to get a job," he immediately dropped his eyes back to his laptop screen and waited for the fallout. Regina stared at the top of his head for a long minute, "What? Do you want more allowance? Is that what this about? You could just ask," her voice definitely didn't raise pitch towards the end. He sighed and looked back up, "Granny already offered me a job bussing tables Friday and Saturday, 5-10pm, minimum wage. Curfew is 11 on those nights, so I'd have plenty of time to make it home," the sentence started out in a mumble, but by the end of it he was speaking clearly, "I just thought some extra spending money might be good…"

His mother arched an eyebrow, "And?"

He fidgeted with the power cord attached to his laptop, "I was maybe doing some research and… itlooksbetteronacollegeapplicationifIhaveajob," he rushed out the statement and waited for the response. "What?" Regina genuinely didn't catch the whole of his words. He looked up at her with his pained expression that he'd cultivated early in life, it was his "this hurts me, more than it does you" look, "It looks better on a college application if I have a job. I know that's fourish years away, but it's important that I look towards the future now." Regina looked at her son, this was important to him. She hadn't realized he was thinking seriously about it yet, she cleared her throat, "I assume then, that you have a major in mind?"

He nodded, both of his parents had assumed, that when the time came, he would be thinking something in liberal arts and literature. That's why his answer shocked her, "Pre-Law...at NYU." She had picked up her mug of, now, cool decaf tea. She promptly choked on it and coughed harshly. He was up and patting her on the back with a worried expression on his face. If he killed his Mom his Ma would kill him, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She waved his attentions away and was finally able to stop coughing. Her eyes were reddened and tears streamed. She told herself they were purely from the choking incident, "I'm fine, dear," her voice croaked at and she coughed again, standing she headed towards the kitchen for a glass of water, Henry following along. "Pre-Law a..at..at New York University?" It was hard but she got the sentence out after she drank a half glass of water, "Yeah, you're my inspiration actually. I think I want to go into Defense Litigation. Fight for the people whose story has been twisted by society, even if they truly committed the crimes they're accused of...it's important that someone is there to help them get a second chance."

Fresh tears sprang into her eyes and she wiped at them. These were from the emotion of her son coming full circle in his opinions of her. She pulled him into a hug that stole the breath from his lungs, "So...about that job?" He wheezed out, even if he was hugging his mom just as tight. She pulled away and cupped his cheek, "This is what you want?" He nodded, "Alright, but we're visiting this topic again when school starts back up next month. If your grades falter at all, you're quitting," she tilted his head down and kissed his shaggy mop of hair. "Thanks, Mom! Can I go tell Granny? She said I could start next week if you said yes. You'll need to sign a permission slip." He was already heading for the closet in the foyer where his tennis shoes were kept, "Can I get lunch there too? Don't forget I'm going to hang out at Nick's at 1, and then it's Grams and Gramps Friday," he tried really hard to not think about why him and his uncle were traded back and forth every other Friday. She leaned against the wall and watched him tie his shoes, "That's fine, dear. Are you coming back for dinner?" He thought about his afternoon and options, "I don't know, I'll text Grams and see what she's cooking, I'll call you?" Regina nodded, rolling her eyes at her son's desire to choose who was cooking something he wanted, "Alright, just remember your curfew," he nodded and after another tight hug he was out the door.

She closed the door behind him and folded her arms around herself as she watched his blurry figure head down the sidewalk. He passed the outline of her wife halfway down the walk. She ruffled his hair with the hand not holding a paper sack, causing him to duck away from the affectionate teasing. Regina smiled at her little family and opened the front door as her wife climbed up the steps of the porch, "Where's he going in such a hurry?" The blonde asked as they kissed chastely. The brunette took a deep sigh, "Granny's, he's accepting a job," she took the bag of food from Emma and they headed for the kitchen.

"A job, are _we_ ok with that?" Emma asked surprised. She knew her feelings on the subject, so did Regina. She had no qualms about it, as long his grades stayed steady. She removed her duty belt and set it on the island as her wife took plates from the cabinet and they met at the kitchen table. "Yes, I think so. It's his other revelation that has me…" she had pulled their food from the bag and she set it on the table as she paused, "He's making plans to attend college, seems you were right," she sighed as she emptied her container of caesar salad onto her plate, "He wants to attend NYU, for pre-law."

Emma arched an eyebrow as she unwrapped her double bacon cheeseburger and dumped her onion rings next to it on her plate, "Pre-law? Huh, didn't see that one coming," she dunked an onion ring in the puddle of ketchup she'd squeezed onto her plate and ate it. Regina speared some salad and dipped it into the tiny cup of dressing, "I was surprised too. However, once he explained his reasons...it makes sense and I'm surprisingly ok with it," she stole an onion ring as lunch continued and Regina explained their son's reasons for wanting to go into law.

They'd finished eating and Regina was washing up the few dishes they had used when her wife wrapped strong arms around her waist, "I finished my paperwork for the day, by the way," Emma whispered as Regina smiled and tilted her head to the side as warm lips found one of the sensitive spots on her neck, "I don't _have_ to return to the station unless something comes up…" Regina laughed and slid one wet soapy hand between them to cup the semi hardness in her wife's jeans that pressed against the ass of her grey slacks, "Feels like something has already _come up_ , darling." Emma groaned as her wife massaged and rubbed over her hardening cock, "Do you need to be doing anything?" She sucked at the skin of a tanned neck, glad that her wife had left her neck makeup free since she'd planned to stay home and Henry had become long immune to the hickeys that frequently appeared on his brunette mother. She briefly wondered if they were actually terrible parents, as she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Regina groaned at the promise of the afternoon. She sighed and removed her hand, "I need to answer two e-mails before 5 and scan over three signed forms to Linda before the…" she trailed off with a low moan as the suction moved to just below her ear and she quickly washed the last dish and pulled the drain on the sink, "Let me do that and then we can do nothing else except each other the rest of the day?" She turned in her wife's arms and let them hang over strong shoulders. Emma nodded her agreement and claimed rose colored lips. Regina groaned into the open mouthed kiss and she felt her body melt into the heated kiss. Her wife pressed her back against the counter as hands found her hips and one slid down to squeeze her ass.

Emma slid her tongue across plump lips and slipped inside when her wife parted them. She explored the whole of her mouth, sliding across perfect, white teeth, tangled with the firm, wet muscle that was her wife's tongue, before stroking over the roof of her mouth. Regina moaned and pressed tighter against her wife's muscled body, appreciating the hard promise pressing against her lower abdomen. She tugged at the black uniform tie her wife wore and loosened it. She worked at the buttons of the tan shirt and slipped her hands inside, caressing the rigid abdomen of her wife through the thin cotton of her under shirt. With a moan the brunette ripped her mouth away, she pressed her forehead to her wife's as they stood in each other's arms and panted, "I have to get that work done, Emma," she admonished as a talented tongue teased long the shell of her ear.

"Before 5, it's not even 1 yet," teeth nibbled at her earlobe as her hands slid under the hem of her deep green sleeveless shell blouse. Regina moaned and buried her hands in blonde hair as a mouth sucked at her pulse point, deepening the hickey already there as a hand cupped her breast through the red silk bra she wore, "If I do it all now though, we don't have to stop or worry about the time," she gasped as a nipple was tugged and twisted, "Please, darling. I'm seconds from giving in and I really want to finish before we…we" a whimper left her lips as the hand cupping her massaged her breast and the hot tongue traced the skin of her collarbone that just visible above her blouse, "Before we… we... _finish_ …"

Emma pulled away, breathing deeply, her face flushed, "You're right, you're right. I'm sorry, babe," the blonde separated their bodies and leaned against the island running a hand through her shaggy locks. Regina smiled at her wife and pressed against her, chastely kissing her lips, "We knew the fertility spell could increase your sex drive, my love," she caressed a still flushed cheek, "I am not complaining, darling. Not in the slightest, but I have to finish my work," she used a fingertip to tease along the length of the bulge in her wife's jeans, "Then I am all yours for the whole rest of the day." Emma groaned and her head fell back, her eyes tightly shut, "I thought it would get easier the more cycles we went through, but I ache for you, Regina," she braced both hands behind her on the island counter. The brunette groaned, "I know, darling. Believe me when I say I am feeling an ache myself. I've noticed that my own passions for you have increased," she sighed. "An hour at most. Why don't you go slip into something more comfortable and join me in the study?" Regina knew her wife would likely stay more or less hard while she worked and the confining jeans wouldn't be comfortable for her. Emma just nodded and Regina headed back for her study. The blonde took a second to just breath before pushing off from the island and heading upstairs.

The blonde entered their bedroom and tossed her duty belt on the bed as she strode towards the closet. She opened her jeans and sighed in relief as her briefs covered cock bulged out. She finished removing her tie and opening her shirt as she tugged it free of her jeans. She carefully removed the badge and name tag, before tossing her shirt into the hamper. She shimmied out of the jeans and groaned as even more pressure was relieved from her blood filled penis. She tossed them into the hamper next and slid her briefs down her thighs next, sighing as her penis sprang free and twitched in the cool air. Emma stretched her muscled body out, enjoying the burn as she wrapped her arms around her lower thighs and held the position for a few seconds. She stood and reached her hands towards the ceiling and stood on her tiptoes. Settling back on her feet she hopped a couple times, grinning with immaturity as her cock bounced with the movement. She glanced around and pushed down on it with a fingertip, her grin widening when it sprang back up. She repeated the move a few more times before she stopped with a frown. When had she become "that guy"? She flushed with some strange form of guilt and cleared her throat.

She opened the bottom drawer of her dresser and pulled free a pair of black sweat pants. She slipped into them and tucked herself into them, she had lost the full hardness but was still semi erect, it was still a very noticeable bulge in the sweat pants. Emma opened her second drawer and selected a tank top. She contemplated the grey tank, grinned then shoved it back in her drawer, she adjusted the sweatpants so they rested just below the beginning of her slim hips. It beautifully displayed her chiseled abdomen and the distinct vee of her obliques, it even seemed to display the defined muscles of her arms and chest. She flexed a little in the mirror nailed to the inside of the open closet door, admiring her own definition, appreciating the striation in her shoulders which was a recent addition when she'd added five pounds to her shoulder reps. She slipped her phone into a pocket and headed down towards her wife's study.

Regina looked up as her wife entered the study and she groaned, biting her lip and chewing away the rest of the rose colored lipstick that her wife had already removed with their heated kissing in the kitchen. Her eyes roamed over the muscled body, stopping to appreciate her favorite parts and the bulge in the front of her black sweat pants, "You, my dear, know far too well, how to distract and arouse me." Emma grinned as she strode further into the room, "You told me to get comfortable," she settled onto the loveseat off to the side. She tossed her legs over the arm and stretched out on the small couch, "Go ahead and finish your work, babe. I'll just be riiight here," she folded her hands behind her head as she stretched, laughing at the quiet groan from her wife's desk, finally she let herself relax. Regina sighed and her lip slipped back between white teeth, " ," she admonished as she went back to typing her second e-mail.

Emma slipped her phone out, she opened her favored reading app and opened the mystery/action/adventure novel she'd been reading. Quiet descended, the sound of Regina's typing the only sound in the room. The brunette sighed and let her mind wander as she typed a response to the state about her request for subsidised funding for a new juvenile center in town. She paused to reread her last few sentences. Regina flushed when she realized that the last few sentences were a detailed list of the things she wanted to do to her wife and have done to her. She shook her head and deleted the words, she leaned around her computer screen to view her wife. Emma shifted as she read, a hand adjusted herself in her pants. Regina sighed and went back to her email, she finished it, rereading it carefully for any inappropriate words and looked to the stack of papers on her desk that she needed to scan and send to Linda.

Regina slipped the first signed paper through the roller scanner on her desk, "So, the grand opening of Belle's new section is tomorrow," she started as she removed the paper and double checked the scanned image on her screen. Emma looked up from her screen with an excited look on her face, "Yeah, wanna go?" Her wife had kept hush hush on the products that would be on sale in the new sex magic section, but she'd heard enough non-detailed stories from Ruby as she helped her girlfriend test the magics she'd be selling. Regina went through the process of scanning the next paper, smiling at her wife's excitement, "I already talked to Belle yesterday, the shop closes at 8 on Sunday and we'll take a well timed after dinner walk around town," she started scanning the next document, "We'll wind up at the back door of the shop at 8:10 and do a little shopping."

Emma rolled her eyes at her paranoid wife. She kinda understood though, not wanting to shop for magic sex toys amongst her constituents. Belle was one thing, she knew when to be quiet and was a close friend of the family. Even if the relationship was only recently becoming closer. They'd been on a couple of double dates with Belle and Ruby and all had good time, "I'm in," Emma practically vibrated in her place on the loveseat, as Regina scanned her next document. She contemplated the possibilities of items to shop for. Her cock twtiched. Ruby had talked about a charm that let her control a clone of herself, her penis hardened further as she imagined having two of her wife, or having a second of herself to pleasure the petite brunette, "How do you feel about threesomes?"

Regina smirked, she knew her wife had been hearing some stories from Ruby. She'd walked in on one such conversation once and had been amused beyond belief at the salivating blonde and brunette, both of them had blushed hotly and clammed right up, "I'm going to assume that we're talking about one of the charms from the new section?" Emma frowned, she had no desire for any other woman in her life. Her wife was more than enough, sometimes even bordering on too much to handle, "Yes! Just you and me...and me or you, whatever." Regina laughed as she started scanning the final document, "I could easily be convinced towards either possibility," she read over the scanned paper on her screen, "However, if we use anything during a cycle, it _will_ be you-you that comes inside my cunt, I won't be potentially impregnated by a clone, not that I'm entirely certain a clone could," she clicked send on the e-mail with all three documents attached and started to power down her computer as her mind played images through her imagination of all the different and dirty things that could be done with some of the products from Belle's shop.

"I'm done," Emma looked up as her wife rounded the desk, she tossed her phone onto the low table in front of the couch and sat up just as her wife straddled her and pulled her into a kiss. Regina groaned as she kissed her lover and ground against her hard cock as she cupped her face between tanned hands. Emma slipped her hands underneath her shirt stroking over olive skin. Emma pulled away from the heady kiss, "Stay here, or bedroom?" She groaned when her brunette wife kissed down her neck and bit into the thick muscle connecting her neck and shoulder, "Here, God, here," Regina sat back to yank her shirt over head as Emma worked the clasp on her bra and tossed it through air to follow the green shell of a shirt.

Emma clasped the round ass in her hands and stood, swiftly flipping them. Pressing her brunette wife into the soft cushions of the love seat. She sat back and worked at the thin black belt and clasp of the grey slacks she wore. Regina helped kick them off and she tugged her own red silk panties down tanned thighs, kicking them away too. Emma was on her again kissing and sucking at the throbbing pulse in her neck as she scratched her nails across the muscular back of her wife. The blonde groaned into her ministrations as her lover wrapped tanned legs around her waist and ground up against her and she could feel the warm wetness moving against her through the cotton of her pants. Emma palmed a breast and Regina arched into it, her other hand went to cup the back her wife's thigh and she rolled her hips down against the wetness soaking through her pants.

"Inside me, now," Regina panted as she reached down to tug and push at the only remaining barrier between them. Emma lifted her hips and groaned when her cock sprang free and slapped wetly against her wife's soaking cunt. She reached between them, wrapped a hand around her cock, lining herself up against her wife's dripping pussy. Regina groaned her approval and left her lover's sweat pants halfway down her thighs. The brunette buried her hands in shaggy blonde hair and kissed her wife as she was filled with 8 inches of her wife's solid cock, "Fast and hard, we can do slow later," Regina gasped as her wife complied, after the hour's worth of build up both women were ready to go.

"Fuck, you're wet," Emma groaned as she moved into a fast rhythm that had their bodies rocking and the loveseat groaning. Regina groaned and clutched at the heaving back as she rolled her hips and moved in counterpoint to her wife, "Your fault, all yours," she gasped and whimpered when her wife changed the angle and her hard cock slid against her clit on every thrust, "Ohh...fu...uck... faster baby!" Emma pushed up onto her hands, weight resting on her knees so she could piston faster into her wife. Regina cried out as she started to crest. A tanned hand slid down her abdomen and she stroked at her clit, body arching as her wife pounded into her and her hand rapidly stimulated her clit. Emma growled and shifted her weight to the hand between her wife and the couch back. She slid her hand down a tanned, sweaty thigh, gripped it behind the knee and pushed her wife wide open. Regina screamed as her wife penetrated her deeper. She abandoned her clit and clutched at the small of her lover's back as she shuddered into orgasm, bucking and writhing underneath her blonde wife, ejaculating heavily and coating her wife in a thick sheen that glistened in the afternoon sun streaming in.

Emma groaned as her cock was squeezed tightly, she slowed her movements and her eyes slid shut, she wasn't ready to come yet. That's not true, she could come in a second, but she didn't want to yet. Regina groaned as her orgasm ebbed and she pushed at her wife's chest, "I want to be on top." Emma growled but pulled out and let her wife push her into a sitting position. She leaned back against the loveseat and groaned aloud when Regina pushed her legs together and turned around to straddle her backwards. A deep moan left the brunette's throat as she wrapped a hand around her wife's cock and eased down on it, "This ok?" Emma's response was to wrap her arms around Regina and pull her tight against her chest, "Perfect," she whispered into a olive ear as they started to move together. The brunette laced their fingers together and tugged strong hands to cup her breasts. Once Emma took the hint and started a firm massage of the heavy bouncing flesh that had her moaning, she moved her hands to flexing thighs and rolled her hips faster as her back arched and she whimpered at the feeling of being tethered to her wife by the hands on her breasts and the cock in her cunt.

Faster and faster they moved, bodies rolling together, "My clit," Regina moaned and Emma dropped one hand down between her legs and stroked over the straining organ, she slid further down and gathered some of the arousal that coated the heaving space where their bodies connected. She slid back up and massaged firmly at the swollen clit. Regina gasped and her hands dug into muscled thighs as her body strained and she tensed as her wife stroked faster and her hips pumped deeper, "Fuck! I'm coming!"

Emma groaned as her wife's cunt clamped down on her hard cock and she came, gushing all over the blonde's still flexing thighs. Her head fell back and with a few more thrusts, timed in between spasms of her wife's inner walls she was coming, hard inside her wife. Coating the tight, wet walls in sheets of white semen as she emptied and her cock twitched inside her lover. "Oh my God, baby," Regina panted as her hips rolled and she reveled in the feeling of being filled to the brim by her beautiful wife, "So good," the hand that had been hanging limply over her tanned thigh twitched and Emma was stroking her clit again, "Fu...uck, I can't!" Regina screamed even as her body ratcheted higher, she was still riding the tail end of her last orgasm and her clit was so sensitive.

"Come for me!" Emma growled in her ear, shifting so her wife couldn't reach the floor, she pumped her hips upwards, the last rope of hot cum spurting from her cock inside her wife. She bounced the brunette atop her a few times and stroked quickly over the slippery clit. Regina screamed and flailed one hand behind to bury nails deep into her wife's short blonde hair and the other sunk into the flexing forearm breaking the skin as she came heavily, spurting against her wife and moaning as her body twitched and shuddered. Regina shifted so she could touch the floor again and stood just enough for the softening penis to slip free. They groaned and the brunette settled across her wife's lap as they both reveled in the feeling of the mixed cum seeping from her cunt. She lay heavily against her wife's chest as their breathing slowed.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

They'd made it through Saturday dinner with the Charmings and it was well into Sunday. Emma had been behaving like an hyperactive child throughout the day as they neared their after dinner stroll through town, right up to the back door of Belle's magical supply shop.

Emma slashed into her lemon butter salmon. She shoved a forkful into her mouth and speared a new potato and inhaled it after one chew. Regina rolled her eyes as she sliced one of her potatoes into quarters and speared one of the pieces and placed it daintily on her tongue, "Doesn't matter how fast you eat, dear. We can't leave for our _walk_ until 8," she admonished as she sipped from her wine glass full of ice water and slice of lemon. Henry narrowed his eyes as he forked some green beans into his mouth, "I don't know what you're _really_ talking about...but gross," he ate some salmon as he frowned into his plate. Emma laughed, for some weird reason she enjoyed making her son squirm, "Chill kid, we're just taking a walk later, like we told you," she forked more salmon into mouth and followed it with some green beans. Henry drank from his wine glass of soda, "Yeah, but you never "just take a _walk_ " and mom emphasized the word," he frowned when his voice cracked. He's been starting to get control of it as his voice had lowered two octaves, but it still occasionally popped and cracked.

Regina smoothly switched the subject to Henry's upcoming school debate. When school had started he'd signed up for the debate club. They weren't competitive at a state level, yet, but Henry considered it good practice for a career in litigation and was looking forward to the first debate just four weeks into school. Consequently he was easily distracted from topics such as his parents speaking in some kind of weird sex code.

Dinner was finished and Henry was busy in the kitchen working on the dishes, they bid him goodbye and headed out the front door. Regina wrapped a hand around her wife's bicep as they strolled down their walk and turned left once they reached the sidewalk. "Calm down, darling," the brunette smiled at her wife. Emma was practically vibrating with excitement as they slowly made their way towards downtown. "I'm calm, just excited," she grinned and nodded to Mrs. Jackson out walking her toy poodle. She covered the hand wrapped around her bicep and sighed in content as her wife rested her head on a strong shoulder. In just a few minutes they'd reach Main Street and turned towards Belle's shop. It was just two blocks down from where Mifflin met Main and it took them only a minute to reach the alleyway leading towards the backdoor of the former pawnshop. With a paranoid look up and down the street from Regina and an eyeroll from Emma, they stepped into the alleyway just as the street lamps turned on. Stepping up to solid metal door, the blonde concisely rapped twice smartly on the door.

It was yanked open seconds later, "Jesus, Em, cop knock much?" Ruby complained, "You about gave us a heart attack." Belle joined her in the doorway a soothing hand resting on her girlfriend's upper abdomen, "Hi guys, ignore her. Regina, you look nice today, something different with your hair?" They stepped back so the two women could enter, "No, nothing new dear," Regina touched her hair as though doing so would prove nothing was new. "I hope you don't mind Ruby being here. Yesterday was busier than I expected. The new section is a big hit and she volunteered to help out today," Belle explained as they made their way through the storage section of the back room. She ran the shop on her own, choosing to spend her time there and staff the library that she still managed.

"It's fine, dear," Regina nodded as they stepped into the main part of the shop and turned towards the new door a few feet away that led towards the new section, "I'm glad business is booming," they stepped through and the brunette paused in the doorway to let her magic out and inspect the filtering spell on the entrance, "Who performed the filtering spell?" She asked curiously as she ran her hand along the doorframe, eyes swirling with purple as her magic interacted with what was in place. Emma swallowed and averted her eyes as her face flushed, fuck her wife was hot.

"Jeanie Thompson, she provided a few of the products as well," Belle supplied, watching as her girlfriend moved around the room with the broom she'd abandoned when Emma had knocked. Regina stepped away from the doorway finally, satisfied with the spell in place, "She did a good job, I can't detect any exploitable weakness," she headed towards her wife who was already exploring a shelf of potions. Emma picked a small bottle up and read the label, "Sensitivity potion?" She arched an eyebrow and read the back of the potion, "That's pretty cool, you can drink it for full body increased sensitivity or apply it to specific body parts," she explained to her wife who smiled indulgently at her. "I'm assuming everything has been tested?" Regina asked as she placed the small bottle in the bottom of the wicker basket she'd plucked from the mismatched pile in the corner.

Belle nodded, "Yes everything on the shelfs has been tested," she flushed hotly at some of the memories that she and Ruby had made as they tested charms and potions. Ruby had finished her sweeping and joined them, "Yeah they have," she wrapped an arm around her girlfriend's shoulders and grinned. Belle flushed a deeper red, "If you have any questions, just let us know," she tugged her still grinning lover back into the main part of the store to finish closing up as they let the other couple explore in peace.

"Longevity potion?" Emma examined the little bottle full of clear liquid, "You do not need that one, darling," Regina husked into her ear. Emma cleared her throat with a blush and set the bottle down. They moved on from the potions shelf and looked through the shelf of charms, "Ohh there's a charm for magic cock!" Emma exclaimed giddily, "Of different sizes too!" Regina laughed at her excitement. She glanced back to make sure they were still alone, "You don't really need one," she let her fingertips tease against the denim over her wife's penis. Emma flushed as she twitched in her briefs, "Not right now, no. But I'm kinda addicted to not having to concentrate on keeping it "up" when we're not in a cycle," Emma grinned as she placed one of the black leather charms in the basket, the size label on the package matched her normal size. "You do...let yourself go more when you're not so focused," Regina acquiesced as she placed another charm into the basket, this one for a smaller magic cock, one like what they used for anal. Emma swallowed at that one.

Their eyes landed on same charm then, "Clone charm," Emma read the label aloud and licked her lips. "Still interested in that threesome?" Regina asked in a husky voice, she placed the package into the basket without waiting for an answer. Emma flushed as they explored more of the backroom. Her mind racing with images of what could be done with two of her or two of her wife. Her cock twitched as a particularly vivid image of her wife riding her cock and her face flashed through her mind, "Maybe...maybe we could play around with some...stuff tonight?" Regina smiled, her eyes were dilated and her breathing was deeper than normal as she too had been contemplating their many varied options, "Yes, I want to suck you off while you fuck my cunt," she cupped a cheek and moved in for a kiss.

"I am so sorry!" Belle's voice seperated them before lips could meet, "I just wanted to see if you needed any help," she blushed hotly at the private conversation she'd overheard, "Or had any questions…" she trailed off. Regina cleared her throat, her own face flushed a shade of red, "I did have a question about their use over the town line?" Belle nodded, "The potions have a diluted power, but they do work and the all the charms work at full strength over the line," the shop owner and library manager flushed again as the memory of her and Ruby in the woods, just over the town line in the dark of night and lying naked on her girlfriend's cloak. It had been just a few days before the full moon and Ruby had been at her peak of stamina and energy without the garment. Belle had been sore in places she didn't know could be sore, but it had been completely worth it. She flushed deeper when the image of sitting astride her girlfriend's hips flashed through her mind's eye. Ruby had been wearing one of the larger magic cock charms and her eyes had flashed the yellow of her wolf as they both neared orgasm, moving faster and faster atop the bright red cloak, Ruby literally howling as she came deep inside her lover. A throat cleared and Belle startled out of her memory, "Yes, the charms work wonderfully over the town line," she cleared her own throat and licked suddenly dry lips, "I'll just be…" she gestured towards the doorway leading into the main shop and left the room.

Regina grinned at the woman's retreating back, "Ruby's good for her I think," they browsed a little while longer, made a few more selections, picked up a new bottle of lube from the shelf of non-magical items that Belle had had the forethought to include. It contained more conventional choices, such as lube, condoms, warming and cooling gels a handful of battery powered and brightly colored vibrators. Ruby rang them up as Belle was sorting through some ingredients behind the counter next to her girlfriend. Emma extracted her brown leather wallet from her back pocket that had been a birthday gift from her wife and produced her debit card when Ruby gave them the total. Card swiped, receipt signed and items in a discreet brown paper bag that could've come from any shop, they said farewell to the other couple and left via the backdoor.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma entered their bedroom a little after 10. She'd finished her circuit of the house, checking windows and doors and turning lights out. Her wife had retreated to the bedroom ahead of her and was not surprised to find her wife on the bed atop the blankets, face bare of makeup and wearing only a deep purple silk nighty. She groaned and her cock twitched at the visual of her sexy wife. "About time," Regina husked as she played with the hem of her short night dress, "I was about to start without you." Emma shed her t-shirt and her bra followed it. She was on the bed and kissing her wife in the next second. Regina groaned as they lay side by side. As she cupped her wife's face, she slid a tanned leg over a hip and ground against her wife. A moan left her lips when she could feel her wife's hardening penis through the denim as it pressed against her naked cunt.

Their bodies moved together, "Do you want to…" Regina trailed off biting her lip when they pulled apart to breathe, she glanced over her shoulder at the paper bag on her nightstand. Emma grinned, "Hell, yes," she was off the bed and picking up the bag, "So how does it work?" The blonde asked as she fished around in the bag and retrieved the black leather strap designed to create a magic clone of the wearer. She tore into the package and pulled out the 2 inch wide strip of leather. Regina leaned up, supporting herself on her elbows as she retrieved the packaging and read from the piece of paper with instructions.

She licked her lips and watched her wife inspect the magic cuff, "Technically it doesn't have to be worn around on any specific body part, it adjusts in size to wherever it's placed. Once it's on the clone will appear, but be frozen until the wearer releases it with the word "activate", it can be frozen again with "Deactivate" the deactivate command can be issued by the sexual partner as well as the wearer," Regina rolled her eyes, "How original," she snorted, "Activate and deactivate.. Anyway, once active the clone will be a version of the wearer that is based in the user's sexuality. Any body modifications of the user will not appear on the clone. If you wish to give the clone a designation, you can do so by declaring "Clone, I designate you (insert your chosen name)" and it will imprint the name and respond to it in future sexual encounters. The designation can come from either partner. The charm should only be used by one person, as the clone will be able to learn each time how to better perform," Regina supposed they'd be purchasing a second then. She knew her wife looked forward to having two Queens to please, "If at any time the clone is more than 24 feet away from the wearer it will cease to function until the user is within range again. Please note that the activation word will need to be said again if this happens. The clone will not have verbal skills but will be able to make vocalizations. It will follow verbal directions from the sexual partner as well as the wearer," Regina finished reading and tossed the slip of paper onto her night stand.

Emma grinned as her wife stood from the bed, she gave the band a flick and slapped it across her left upper arm. She shivered and her eyes slid closed as a curious sensation traveled through her. She opened them after a second and gasped at the same time as her wife. There, standing a few feet from them, seemingly frozen in time, was a naked version of herself. Regina wrapped an arm around her waist as she studied the copy. The blonde before them was a duplicate in nearly every way, right down to the currently flaccid penis between her legs, although her wife's was resting somewhere between semi-hard and hard at the moment if the bulge in her jeans was interpreted correctly. The only differences between the two were obviously the leather band wrapped around her wife's upper arm and also the clone didn't have Emma's Lyon flower tattoo. Regina pressed up against her wife then, kissing her and letting their tongues twist together. Hands wrapped around her waist and the brunette groaned at the feeling of her wife's cock, hard against her lower abdomen and she was certain she could feel it throbbing within the tight confines of her lover's briefs and jeans. They pulled apart breathlessly, "Do it, darling. Activate her," she rubbed bodily against her wife's body appreciating the firm muscles, hard cock and soft breasts.

Emma groaned as she palmed a breast, "Activate," she called out into the room. Regina moaned when seconds later a familiar hard naked body was pressed against her back, "Oh, that's a fascinating feeling," the brunette gasped as warm lips kissed the tops of her shoulders and strong arms wrapped around her waist. Her wife pulled her into a deep kiss as she continued massaging her breast. Both hands on her now as fingers pinched and rolled her nipples. She leaned back against the copy of her wife and groaned into the attentions being paid to her neck, "She shares your penchant for hickies, darling," Regina gasped. A hand coming back to bury in blonde hair behind her and she shivered at the feeling of the woman behind her hardening against her. Emma grinned, "Well, she is me...soo…" a tanned hand slapped at her shoulder. "Clone, I designate you, Em," Regina rasped as she rolled her hips forwards and back into her wife and the copy. Emma arched and eyebrow, "Em, huh?" She teased, her hair was tugged and she tugged until her wife was moving towards her chest.

"Oh, God," Regina groaned, as her wife bent to suck a nipple into her mouth. She buried her free hand in her wife's shaggy hair as the two blondes spent long minutes laving attention to her body. Another groan as the copy behind her hardened completely, pressing tightly along her back, mouth suckling at her neck and switching sides as the blonde started a rhythm against her ass, "Fuck. Bed, my love," she moaned when a talented tongue twirled around a nipple and teeth nipped at the turgid flesh. The two Emma's guided her towards the bed, still sandwiched between them. Hands tore at the waist of the jeans that Emma still wore. The blonde helped her shove them and her briefs down strong thighs. Regina moaned into a heady kiss as her wife pressed against her front, they finally reached the bed and she was assaulted with the feeling of two hard cocks pressing against her. One from the front and one from the back. A thought flashed her mind then, of being penetrated by both her wife and the clone at the same time in her two different holes, but she shook the thought away for now, unsure that she could take the size of her anally, let alone at the same time as vaginally. Maybe at a later date when they weren't in a cycle and could use the magic cock charms they had just purchased. She amended her thought, thoroughly enjoying feeling both cocks grinding against her.

Emma sat on the bed and crawled backwards up it, her wife following between her thighs and the copy, gripping the brunette's hips and following along. She groaned as she settled against the pillows at the head of the king size bed and her wife kissed along her jaw and down to her neck. The clone was bent over her back, cock sliding against her wet cunt as the blonde copy brushed soft kisses all across her tanned back. Regina groaned as she sucked a pink nipple into her mouth. The brunette moaned at the attentions as the hardened penis of the woman behind and above her nudged against her clit. She released the nipple with a pop, "Em, go to the bedside table on the right side and get a condom," Regina commanded right before she nipped her way to the neglected nipple. The clone straightened, gave the round ass a firm smack and left the bed. Regina's back arched and she gasped against the mouth full of breast, "Fuck, this is magnificent," she groaned as she kissed and sucked her way down to her wife's defined abdomen. She could feel the hard cock between her breasts and it was quivering in anticipation of the night to come.

Em was back then, behind Regina on the bed, condom package clenched in her fist as she worshipped the tanned ass of the brunette. Emma moaned when a hot tongue dipped into her navel and swirled, "Fuck. Em put the condom on and fuck her cunt," Emma buried hands in dark hair as her wife kissed the very tip of her cock. Regina shivered when she heard the packet rip open. She flicked her tongue over the seeping tip of her wife's twitching penis. She paused her ministrations and let her forehead rest against an inner thigh when she felt the latex covered cock tease through her folds. Em teased against the swollen clit of the woman before her. Regina wrapped a hand around her wife's hardness and returned to her oral ministrations.

Emma arched when her cockhead was sucked into a hot mouth. Her wife's tongue fluttered against her, just below the mushroom head of her. Regina gasped around the hard cock as the woman behind pressed inside, slowing penetrating her, filling her and stretching her open. She stroked the shaft of the cock in her mouth and sucked, trying to concentrate on pleasuring her wife, while also reveling in the thick penis splitting her open. Chocolate eyes slid shut and she pulled away to nibble down her wife's shaft as Em started to move, an easy rhythm of deep, full thrusts that rocked her easily. Emma groaned, her wife really gave the best blow jobs. She looked down to watch the dark head bobbing along her cock, her eyes wandered then and she found herself appreciating her own muscled body moving behind and into her wife. That was a weird thought, she didn't find that she minded though. She knew she had an attractive body, but there was something about watching it now as she received oral attention from her wife. The pale, muscled body was covered already in a thin sheet of glistening sweat as tight abdominals tightened and relaxed as muscled hips drove the hard cock into her wife. Emma groaned as wet heat enveloped her. She looked back at her wife, meeting mirthful eyes as her wife took all of her into her mouth and down her throat.

Regina moaned around the hard cock in her mouth as the blonde behind her sped up. She put both hands on her wife's thighs, letting the thrusting move her bodily as she bobbed, taking her wife in all the way down her throat repeatedly. Emma groaned as the movements further stimulated her penis. She thrust her own hips and clutched her wife's head in her hands as she arched, fucking her lover's mouth. Behind them, Em groaned, hands clenching around tanned hips and moving faster and faster. Regina released the hard cock with a gasp as she sucked in air, "Fuck, she's...you're...God, whatever," her eyebrows furrowed, she could feel the hard cock in her swelling and about to burst inside her. Emma groaned her understanding, "Touch your clit," she instructed her wife. Regina instantly reach between her own legs, strumming quickly over her straining clit, "Em, pull out, come on her ass when you're ready," Regina groaned when she heard the instruction from her wife to the clone. Her own hand stroked faster, he forehead resting against a pale inner thigh, she used the other to stroke her wife faster and faster, determined to get her off as well. Regina cried out as her orgasm started. She ejaculated heavily against the woman behind her. She stroked her wife faster. With a groan, Em let the spasming cunt push her out, she ripped off the condom and jerked herself off a few times before she came with a groan all over the round, tanned ass of the woman before her.

The visual was all Emma needed to push her over the edge, she groaned when a rare sight graced her vision and a single rope of cum splattered across her wife's face before Regina sucked her back into a hot mouth even as she was whimpering through the tail end of her own orgasm, swallowing the rest of her lover's seed.

"Fuck," Regina panted, letting her forehead rest against a creamy inner thigh. Her hand was still wrapped around her wife's softening penis. "You ok?" Emma let her hands rest on tanned shoulders, "Good, so good," Regina gasped still breathing deep. She groaned when the clone pressed tight against her again, "Fuck, deactivate," the clone backed away and stood just off to the side of the bed. The brunette moved up her wife's body, straddling it and cupping her face as they kissed languidly. She stroked at the invading tongue of her wife, suckling it and letting her hips start to roll as her arousal began to rise again. Emma groaned into the kiss as her cock twitched and started to harden before it had really fully softened, "Ready to go again?" She questioned, her hands coming up to rest on tanned hips as she let her body move against her wife.

Regina nodded against her, kissing the blonde again as she reached between them and stroked her wife's cock that was mostly fully hardened again. Her wife activated the clone again at the same time as the brunette raised up onto her knees and slid down on her wife's hard cock. The clone pressed against her back on her knees, Regina groaned as she sat up and moved up and down on her wife's hard cock, letting a hand reach behind her and she twisted her head around to kiss the clone for the first time. The kiss wasn't quite the same, there was level of disconnect that she wasn't used to. She broke the kiss and let herself relax against the body behind her as her hips rolled and ground against her wife. Emma groaned, watching her wife kiss her...self?, it was an interesting visual. She thrust into her wife, then cupped the tanned ass of her lover, pushing her up just enough that she could piston up into her faster and faster.

Regina whimpered at the sensations as her wife was thrusting up into her at an ever increasing pace and the clone mapped her body with massaging hands that stroked, teased and rubbed at her. She reached behind her and wrapped a tanned fist around the hard cock prodding at her lower back. Her eyes slid shut and she let herself give into the attentions. The hard cock moving into her at pace that stole her breath, the hands that had slid to cup a breast and stroke between her thighs. Regina stroked Em faster, appreciating the mouth that sucked at her neck.

Long minutes passed and Emma felt herself tighten and swell as she prepared to come inside her wife, "Fuck, I'm about to come, babe," she groaned aloud as she moved faster. She moved her hands back to full hips, letting Regina move again even as she continued to move up into her. Their bodies moved together, the clone thrusting into the brunette's hand and grinding against the firm, round ass. Emma arched and started to come, her head thrown back as she spurted into the hot cunt wrapped tightly around her. Regina cried out at the feeling of being filled. When Em bit into the juncture of her shoulder and neck, she arched and came against her wife, shuddering and coating her wife with a heavy stream of hot cum. Em groaned into tanned flesh and came along with them, ropes of semen shooting from her and coating Regina's lower back and hips in white fluid.

They all three lay in a panting heap. A full minute passed and Regina removed the cuff from her wife's upper arm. She had preferred the look of it, compared to the original descriptor of anklet, wrapped around a muscled arm. The weight of the clone disappeared from her back and she snuggled tighter against her wife. They both groaned when the shifting allowed Emma's softened cock to slip free on a trickle of mixed fluid, "God, I love you," the brunette murmured sleepily. Lord knew they'd done more and gone longer, but it had been a long weekend of utilizing their chances for pregnancy. She slid off to her side of the bed and kept a leg over one of her wife's thighs. Emma smiled, her eyes shut and a look of contentment on her face, "Now and always, babe," she kissed dark hair. Magic shimmered between them then and Emma glanced down at her hips, "Well that's convenient timing," she murmured, observing that her penis had faded away as the cycle ended.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I couldn't find a hotel in Augusta that was as nice as I wanted, so I made one up :) author's prerogative ;)**

It was a Tuesday in late September when Regina jolted awake. She lay in bed for long minutes, unsure of what woke her. She glanced over at the alarm clock that lived on her nightstand, as far away from her wife as possible. 6:00 stared back at her. She sighed, probably because she'd taken a nap the day before. She didn't normally but she'd just been so tired, she shifted out of her wife's spooning embrace and rolled onto her back. Chocolate eyes shot open and hands flew to her stomach as it burbled. She was out of bed and in the ensuite in seconds.

The alarm started blaring and Emma awoke with a groan when it wasn't promptly shut off by her wife. Emma stirred further awake when she realized her wife wasn't even in bed. She sat up and looked around, the door to the ensuite was closed and she could hear the sound of retching. Worried she jumped from the bed, flinging magic at the alarm and grimacing as the alarm flew across the room and broke into pieces when it hit the wall. She knocked lightly on the bathroom door, "Babe? You ok?" A groan sounded through the door, "Sound like it?" Emma opened the door and found her wife on the floor, head resting on her arms that hugged the cool porcelain, one hand holding her hair away from her face, "Babe?" She knelt beside her wife and gently eased her hair out of a tight grip, Regina turned her head and gave a smiling grimace at her wife, before turning back into the toilet and heaving with a moan. Emma grimaced at the noises of their dinner hitting the water, "Shh, shh it's ok, love," she soothed, rubbing at the arched back with her free hand.

Regina groaned and sat up, wiping at her mouth with a hand and leaning back against her wife. She blearily looked at Emma before she rested her head against the strong chest behind her, "We are never eating at The Hungry Goat again." Emma smiled and kissed sweaty hair, "You don't know that that's what it is, I ate there too." Regina closed her eyes and shook her head, "You had the lamb, I had the actual goat. Different food, could you conjure some water, please?" Emma concentrated and held a hand out, determined to not screw this up like the alarm clock and in a swirl of white, a tall glass of water appeared in her hand, "Here you go and Henry had the goat also," she handed the glass to her wife and Regina took a few careful sips before wrapping the glass in an arm and holding the cool glass against her silk covered chest between her full breasts, "I had the hummus." Emma sighed, "I just meant that maybe…"

Regina scoffed weakly, "What that I might be pregnant? Don't get your hopes up, dear," another sip and glass was curled back against her again, "I'm sorry, darling. I shouldn't snap. I've had my period since the last cycle, though," she took a larger drink this time and sighed when the cool water slid down her throat with no ill effects. "We may as well face it, my love. It's not going to happen. The magic I used is just acting different here, taunting me with the possibility, before ripping it away," her throat worked twice this time, taking long swallows of water.

Emma still wasn't convinced, "Well, since you have _food poisoning,"_ Regina rolled her eyes at the overly emphasised words, "Do you still want to go to Augusta with me this evening?" Regina sighed and set the glass aside, "Yes, I'm feeling better already," she shifted to lean back against the wall and massaged at her own breasts with a pained groan. Emma cleared her throat, "Breasts still tender and sore?" Regina nodded and continued rubbing with a pained furrow to her brow, "And you were tired and took a nap yesterday…" Regina shot a glare at her wife, "Let it go, Emma." The blonde sighed, "Sorry, babe," she kissed a clammy forehead and levered up from the wall. She set the half full glass of water on the counter and held a hand out to her wife. Regina took it and let herself be pulled up onto her feet, she was already feeling better. She'd never had food poisoning and hoped to never have it again, "Go get dressed and see to Henry," she moved to the toilet to relieve her bladder and Emma headed into the bedroom to give her wife some privacy.

Regina tried to ignore the tiny niggling of hope that bloomed in her chest when she experienced another bout of nausea and vomiting during her 3 o'clock meeting with a state representative about the new juvenile facility they were about to start building with state funds. She'd had to excuse herself halfway through the meeting and make her way quickly into the tiny bathroom attached to her office. As she'd emptied her stomach of the lunch she'd shared with her wife, her hands had cradled her stomach as the little niggle of hope sparked.

It was 6:00 that evening and Emma was changed into civilian clothes and loading their luggage into the bed of the Frontier as Regina went over the instructions she was leaving for their son. It would be the longest they had been away since their honeymoon and someone needed to care for the multitude of plants the brunette had in the yard and around the house. Henry was staying with his grandparents during the night, but they were allowing him the freedom of being at home during the day, after school as long as he returned to his grandparents by curfew. Emma tossed her duffle in next and was in the process of covering the luggage with a tarp when Regina exited the house. She carried the garment bag that held Emma's two uniforms and a small duffle. She draped the garment bag across the backseat and turned to her wife handing her the small duffle, "Are we sure he'll be fine?" Emma smiled at her wife, while rolling her eyes at the extra piece of luggage. Her wife had already packed 3 suitcases for herself, "He'll be fine, he knows to be at mom and dad's by curfew. Between school and his shifts at the diner, he won't have time to get into trouble," she took the lockbox from her son that contained her sidearm and slid it underneath the driver's seat in the back.

Regina sighed, it was true, their son had thrown himself into his first year of highschool. Studying religiously and preparing himself for his eventual goal to move on into college. He knew he'd need excellent transcripts to move on successfully, "I know you're right. It's just a lot of independence. I worry about him, he's getting older and one day soon he won't even need us." Henry cleared his throat, "You know I can hear you right? I'll be fine, mom. Honest. Go, have fun. Please?" He stepped up to his brunette mother and pulled her into his arms. He'd shot up another two inches in the last couple of months and was even with his blonde mother at 5'8", it was ridiculous but to Regina he seemed to dwarf her 5'4" more so than her wife did. Probably because she could remember holding him in her arms when he was 7lbs 12oz and 21 inches long. She relaxed into the hug and let herself rest against his chest.

She pulled away finally, "I love you, my Little Prince," she stroked his baby smooth cheek. He was only shaving every third week, so twice so far, his second time had been just that morning and it still unsettled her that her little boy was so grownup. She adjusted the collar and smoothed the front of his forest green button down. He'd taken to wearing the dress shirts untucked with jeans, it gave him a more adult look that still made her heart clench. She frowned at the beginnings of pectoral muscle she could feel and made a note to talk to her wife about the amount of time he was spending in their home gym, it wasn't helped that he had made it onto the junior varsity soccer team just that week during tryouts, he was sure to start putting on mr muscle if his David was any indication. She brushed the shaggy bangs off his forehead, frowning when they fell right back down. "I'm fine, honest, mom," a final hug and Regina climbed into the truck as her wife said her goodbyes to their son before climbing into the truck as well.

They were entering the city of Augusta a little after 8 that evening and Regina looked around as they drove through the small metropolis. She'd only been to the city once and she always enjoyed visiting different cities. Emma safely drove them through the city towards their hotel, following her wife's prompts as she read from the GPS screen on her phone, "Turn right up there, on Main and it should be last one the left just before Montgomery, just 2 blocks past the Civic Center." Emma arched an eyebrow, she knew the hotel. She'd walked past it on previous trips to the conference. It was undoubtedly the nicest in the city, usually the blonde just stayed in the Super 8 directly across from the Center.

They pulled up under the awning of the hotel and climbed out. In a whirlwind, two bellboys unloaded their bags onto a luggage dolly and a guy who looked around 12 took the keys from Emma's hands and shoved a valet token into her hand. The blonde watched with a gaping jaw as her truck was driven away. A smirking Regina closed her wife's mouth with a single fingertip and they followed their bags into the hotel and towards the front desk.

A bellboy led them down a hallway on the 8th floor as he wheeled their luggage. They approached a doorway at the end of the hallway and he swiped a card and the door clicked. He pushed it open and unloaded the cart. He accepted the $20 bill Regina handed him and nodded his thanks before leaving the room. As the door clicked shut she turned to smile indulgently at her wife as the blonde took in their extravagant accommodations for the next 6 nights and 5 days.

Regina had truly splurged and the suite was magnificent. Emma appreciated all the different details. The main room was a circular design, with five different doors leading off it, three of them were open and Emma could see a simplistic kitchen and two bedrooms. The location of the fourth door implied that it was a coat closet and fifth was a set of glass sliding doors that led out onto a balcony that she could see a spectacular view of the city through, she narrowed her eyes, "Did you get a room with two beds so we could have sex on one and sleep in the other?" She laughed when her wife blushed, "I learned from the cabin." Emma laughed again, "I love you, babe," she hugged her and they moved towards the balcony doors to get a better look.

The stepped out onto the concrete surface. The large balcony was walled on all sides by solid concrete, providing a sense of privacy from the other balconies. The wall facing out into the city was a half wall, providing an open air view of the city. There were two reclining loungers and a small round table for two with chairs to match. And on the opposite side was a decent sized hot tub, big enough for four people. Augusta wasn't large, the hotel they were in, at 10 stories, was the tallest building in the city. Regina stepped up to the half wall and placed her hands on it as she gazed out over the skyline before them. Emma pressed against her back and wrapped strong arms around her. Regina leaned into the embrace, wrapping her own arms around those of her wife as they watched the sun begin disappear over the horizon, "This is beautiful, babe." Regina smiled and let her eyes close. She slipped out of the 3 inch heels she'd worn and let her head rest back against her wife's chest, "Thank you, darling. I am very much looking forward to the next five days," Regina sighed, "I wanted to apologize for this morning, Emma. I was upset and not feeling well and I just…" Emma cut her off, "It's ok, babe, really. I know it doesn't seem like it, but every time a cycle starts, I get a little sad too," she dropped a hand down and let it rest against the small natural curve of her wife's lower abdomen. Truthfully, she still wasn't convinced that her wife wasn't already pregnant. Regina's lip quivered, she'd been so emotional lately, more so than usual. She blamed it on her growing worry and the stress of not yet conceiving, "I wish you hadn't told me that, it was easier to have faith when I thought you had it too."

Emma turned her in her arms, "Hey, no. I have every bit of faith that this will happen for us. Dr. Hendricks even warned us that it could take even a year. It's only been a few months," she pulled away enough to rest a hand on her wife's stomach, "Even if we have to have keep having crazy hot monkey sex, then we'll just have to bite the bullet and do it," Emma winked and grinned at her wife. Regina smiled softly at her wife and her cheeks pinkened, "You're right, I know you're right," she covered the hand on her stomach with one of her own, "It's a good thing I like having crazy hot monkey sex with you I guess," they both laughed at that and Regina turned in her wife's arms again, lacing both their hands together over her stomach. And they stood together looking out over the city as the last beams of sunlight disappeared.

They headed back into the suite then, Emma starting to move their bags into the bedroom her wife pointed out as the master room while the brunette picked up a room service menu. They had debated eating an early dinner with their son before they left but had decided against it since his grandparents had already promised him Granny's for dinner. So they had agreed that room service in the privacy of their hotel room sounded like a wonderful idea. Regina followed her wife into the bedroom. Emma had stepped into the attached ensuite and exclaimed in delight at what she found. Regina laughed at her wife's reaction and stepped in behind her. The bathroom was luxurious to say the least, it was very nearly as large at the bedroom behind them. Besides the usual amenities of toilet and sink, there was a inset jacuzzi tub larger than theirs at home, the shower however, the shower stole the show. Easily half the size of the room, it was half stonewall and half glass, save for the doorway that was a glass door. The inside was inlaid stonework and the far wall was solid stonework. A looping ring started along the wall of the ceiling and spiraled all the way to the center. It would create a soft waterfall style flow of water when turned on, there was also a detachable shower head hanging on the solid wall. The solid wall had a inset bench in it big enough that could probably have sat 5 and still had some space to spare.

"This is amazing, babe," Emma was in awe as she turned to her wife. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't picturing them having sex on most of the surfaces she's seen so far in the suite. Regina wrapped arms around her shoulders, the menu dangling from her fingertips, "You're picturing fucking me in that shower aren't you?" Emma blushed bright red and Regina laughed, "It's ok darling, however I've got my eye on the hot tub on the balcony," she winked and pulled away, moving back into the bedroom. Emma followed after her with a laugh. They unpacked a few things, getting the two uniforms she'd brought hanging, before they seriously perused the menu and placed an order. The blonde watched then as her wife stood from the bed and popped the catch on her grey slacks. She slid the tiny zipper down and they fell in a pool around her bare feet. Regina stepped out of the pooled cloth and started to work on the buttons of the red silk shirt she wore, "If we get naked now and put on the robes, we can move straight into the hot tub after dinner," she husked in her deepest register as red silk fell from her shoulders and hit the floor. Emma swallowed and bent to start tugging at her boots.

They were on the couch in the main room, wrapped around each other, mouths fused as their white terry cloth clad bodies moved languidly together, tongues tangled and stroked together. Emma slid a hand inside and cupped a full breast. Regina groaned into her mouth and parted the cloth so she could squeeze the firm ass of her lover as narrow hips slid between her thighs. A single knock at the door broke them apart. They laughed and their foreheads pressed together as their breath mingled harshly. The knock sounded again and Emma slipped off her wife. Straightening her robe and tightening the knot at her waist, she moved to the door and opened it after glancing back to be sure Regina was presentable. The uniform clad young woman rolled a room service trolley in and nodded to them. Emma handed over the $5 bill she'd put in her robe pocket and the woman slipped from the room, the door quietly closing behind her.

Emma slid the deadbolt into place and flipped the safety latch. She turned and groaned at the sight. Regina had slipped from the robe and was sitting on the couch naked now as she lifted stainless domes and inspected the meal of chicken parmigiana they'd ordered. She had a smirk planted on her face, knowing damn well what she was doing to her wife.

Dinner finished and the trolley pushed into the hallway, they made their way out to the balcony. Regina fiddled with some switches and knobs just inside the door and the hot tub gurgled to life and low, blue lighting illuminated the area. The night air was cooling rapidly as it was the end of September in Maine and steam hovered over top of the churning water.

Emma held up a chivalrous hand and helped her wife to climb to steps into the hot water. Regina sank into the swirling water with a sigh and grateful moan. Emma slid in beside her and the brunette immediately climbed into her lap, sitting sideways and wrapping an arm around a strong neck as muscled arms held her tight. The blonde kissed her wife's forehead as the brunette head settled against her shoulder and Regina nuzzled into the soft skin of her neck, "What time do you have to be at the Civic Center?" The question was mumbled into her neck and Emma shivered with pleasure as warm lips nibbled at the flushing skin, "8:15 for sign ins, the first presenter isn't until 9," Emma gasped when sharp teeth nipped at her, she brought a hand up and kneaded a heavy breast.

Regina hissed and pulled away, "Gentle, my love." Emma smothered a grin, " _Food Poisoning_ bothering you still?" Her wife sighed, "I'm telling you, I am not pregnant," Emma gave her a look and she amended, "Yet." In answer Emma softly cupped a full breast and holding eye contact with her wife, she bent her head and very gently kissed a soft nipple. She blew across it afterwards and watched as it sprang into a hardened peak. Regina watched her wife through hooded eyes, a soft moan leaving her lips. Her eyes slid shut as her nipple was covered by a warm mouth and a gentle tongue slowly and softly stroked over her erect flesh. A whimper left plump lips and she sank tanned hands into shaggy blonde hair as Emma slowly started to softly massage the soft flesh of her breast. The blonde helped her lover move to straddle her muscled hips and let her eyes slip shut as she was switching her attentions to her wife's other breast. Regina groaned into the loving attention, letting her head fall back as she melted into the ministrations, "Oh, that feels so good, darling," her hips moved against the defined abdomen in a slow roll. The heat of the water had flushed their skin and sweat sheened the parts of them that were above the surface.

Emma switched back to her wife's other breast and lapped gently at the erect nipple. Her hands slid from curvy hips and palmed her wife's round ass, encouraging the slow, easy grind that Regina had started against her, "Suck a little?" The breathy voice of the brunette made Emma moan as she complied. Adding just a hint of suction to her attentions. Regina whimpered and her hips moved just a little bit faster. The water around them churned with more than the power of the jets.

Regina pulled the hand that had been gripping a hip and drew it between her legs. Emma moaned at the slickness of her, marveled at the swollen flesh of her wife's cunt. She let her fingers play through the arousal coated lips, never stopping her soft and gentle attentions to her wife's breasts. Regina groaned and clutched blonde hair in her hands tighter, whimpering at the soft stimulation to her breasts and the light stroking of her clit, "Oh, darling," the breathy whisper was enough to make Emma groan around the flesh in her mouth, "Slip inside me, baby," Regina barely had the breath to husk the request, lost in the heat thrumming through her body.

Emma let her eyes slid shut as she eased two fingers slowly into her wife, moaning when a breathless moan and deep sigh was brushed across her ear and Regina buried her face in Emma's sweaty neck. When Emma started to curl her fingers and flick at the ribbed urethral sponge inside her without thrusting, Regina whimpered loudly. Her eyes squeezed shut and she sucked on her wife's salty skin, relishing in making her wife groan. It didn't take long, between the tender attention to her breasts and the fingers flicking inside her. She quivered and released a quiet mewl as a thumb twitched over her clit and she came hotly in her wife's lap. Emma groaned aloud, feeling the hot ejaculate explode from her lover's body and become lost in the turbulence of the hot water.

Regina lay against her panting, shivering every few seconds. Emma stroked over her back with strong hands. Still quivering Regina scooted back an inch and slid a hand between them. She groaned when she met slick heat and kissed her wife as she stroked over her clit. Emma jerked into the stroking, her hips moving to meet her wife's talented fingers. She'd already been on edge after slowly working her wife up and into orgasm. It took only a few strokes and she was coming undone, groaning into the kiss as she massaged the fleshy cheeks of her lover's ass.

Regina awoke with a moan, she barely had time to glance at the clock before she bolted from the bed naked for the ensuite and threw the lid to the toilet up as she knelt and emptied the contents of her stomach. It was 6am again and as she vomited into the toilet she tried desperately to push aside the warmth in her chest at what this could mean. Tender hands pulled her hair back and a warm hand rubbed her back as her wife knelt close beside her. She groaned and heaved again, maybe...maybe Emma was right, another heave and she prayed that her wife was right, otherwise she was sick and that wouldn't be a good thing.

Another few minutes and Regina finally relaxed and leaned back against her naked wife. Emma reached up and flushed the toilet, "You want some water?" A weak nod from Regina and she stood and filled a cup with water. The brunette mumbled a thanks and sipped at the water as she settled into her wife's comforting embrace, "Sorry I woke you," she sighed. Emma shook her head emphatically, "It's OK, babe. I want to be here for this...morning sickness or just plain sick, I'm here." Regina nodded against her and took a bigger swallow of water, "I have an appointment with Joanne on Monday for my yearly exam...I'm going to ask for a pregnancy test…" her voice was small and quiet, now that the moment was here she was scared. She felt like she'd waited her whole life for this, what if she wasn't good enough? Tears slid down her face, "I'm scared, Emma," the admission was quiet and Emma wasn't entirely sure she'd heard the whispered words.

Emma kissed a clammy forehead and wrapped her tighter in her arms, "We'll face it together, babe. Would you like me to run out now and pick up a test?" She offered tentatively. Regina bit her lip and thought about it. She'd had three bouts of unexplained nausea, she'd been tired more than usual, their time in the hot tub came to mind as she thought about her tender breasts, "Yes," she breathed out the answer wetly, wiping at her face and brushing away tears. Emma nodded against her, "Want me to go right now, or stay with you for a little while?" Feeling infinitely better, Regina stood and moved towards the sink, she took a deep breath as she washed her hands, "Go now," she glanced into the mirror and met her wife's eyes, "Oh, Emma. Do you really think?..."

Emma was up off the floor and wrapping her arms around her her wife, "I think I can't wait to find out," she laced their hands together and pulled them to rest against Regina's lower stomach. Regina smiled at their reflection, "Go and come back to me, my love," a kiss to her temple. Emma pulled away and headed into the bedroom to pull on clothes and find the nearest drug store. Regina stared at her reflection for long seconds before finally grabbing her toothbrush and squeezing paste onto it, "Can you grab some rocky road and mint chip too?" She called into the darkened bedroom. An affirmative answer filtered through the open door and Regina smiled at her reflection as she brushed her teeth.

30 minutes later Emma returned to find her wife curled up on the couch, staring out over the skyline of the city through the balcony doors. She had pulled on one of her wife's red flannel shirts and was playing with a strand of hair, twirling it around her finger and repeating the nervous tick. Warm, chocolate eyes met hazel and Regina stood, hands plucking at the hem of the button down that came to mid thigh on her, she looked impossibly young and vulnerable, "You have it?" Emma nodded and held the bag out to her. Regina put the two pints of ice cream into the freezer section of the small refrigerator in the kitchen and met her wife in the bedroom. "Do you want me to go in with you?" Emma nervously asked, "Let me go in first, I'll call you and we can wait together?" The blonde nodded and Regina moved into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

A full minute passed as Emma paced in front of the door before the husky voice of her wife called out. She opened the door and joined her wife on the floor beside the toilet. The brunette had the pregnancy test clutched in one hand and her phone in the other, a timer counting down on the screen ticking down the seconds from 3 minutes.

 **2:38**

"What if it's negative?" Regina whispered, leaning into the embrace her wife pulled her into.

 **2:20**

"What if it's not?" Emma kissed her forehead.

 **2:12**

"I want it to be, I'm just scared to hope," Regina watched the milliseconds fly by.

 **2:04**

"Our future is not dependant on this, you know that right? We can keep trying. Nothing is dependant on this one thing," Emma raised her wife's head with a finger beneath her chin and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

 **1:47**

"I know. This is just something that I have dreamed about since I was barely a woman," Regina sighed and rested her head against her wife's muscled upper chest.

 **1:33**

"Now and always, I will _forever_ be at your side, even through death I will follow you. My fealty I swear to you, my Queen, my Wife, my Love... my Forever," Emma whispered the words and cupped her wife's cheek as their eyes met, tears misting in them both.

 **1:14**

"And I will always receive and return that love with everything that I am," Regina pulled her into a kiss then, that robbed them of breath as their tongues tangled and stroked together.

 **0:23**

"I'm scared to hope," Regina whispered as they pulled away.

 **0:17**

"No matter what, I'm here. If that means we keep trying, or start preparing to welcome a baby, I am here," Emma took the test in her hand and laced their free hand together.

 **0:06**

"I know."

 **0:00**

The phone dinged and chocolate eyes bore into hazel. They took deep breaths and as one they looked down at the test clutched tightly in Emma's hand.

 **A/N: I'm evil I know :) See you next week xoxo**


	21. Chapter 21

"Positive," Regina whispered the word as though if she said it any louder it wouldn't be true. Tears filled her eyes, "It's positive," said a little louder this time and she touched her stomach. A hand covered hers and she looked up to meet watery hazel eyes, "It's positive," Emma cupped her cheek and they kissed deeply and lovingly. Regina pulled away with a gasp, "It's positive!" Very nearly yelled this time. The brunette wrapped her arms around Emma's neck and slid into her lap, laughing and kissing the blonde, "It's positive," Emma laughed with her in between kisses, "I wish I didn't have to go to the conference today," it was a little after 7 and she needed to start getting ready soon. Regina nodded into a kiss, "You have to though, adulting and responsibilities," she kissed her wife deeper than she had yet and Emma groaned, cupping her ass and sliding her tongue inside her lover's mouth. "You have to shower though," Regina smiled shyly, "And I really want to make love with you," she tangled her hands in shaggy blonde hair and rolled her hips, "I'm pregnant, Emma," her eyes misted and she pulled her into another soul consuming kiss.

"Shower," Emma gasped pulling out of the kiss. They stood and Regina dropped her robe to the floor as she moved into the roomy shower. She turned the water on and turned to watch her blonde wife shed the sweatpants, hoodie and t-shirt she'd thrown on to run to the nearest open drug store. Naked Emma stood just outside the open shower door, her mouth open as she stared at her gorgeous wife. The rain like water fell over her tanned body, leaving her wet and glistening as the water fell down her body in sheets. After long seconds of just staring at each other and appreciating the image of the other they were moving across the distance and meeting in the middle of the softly pouring water. They shared a languid kiss that was slow and easy.

Emma fell to her knees, reverently she framed her wife's lower abdomen in her hands and placed soft kisses there, "You're pregnant," she whispered into the wet flesh. Regina tangled her hands in the shaggy blonde hair, "I'm pregnant," saying the words, hearing the words made her heart leap. She felt the heat in her belly as her cunt throbbed and her heart swelled with love for her wife. Emma placed a last kiss against her stomach and shifted further down, wishing they had more time. Regina adjusted her stance, spreading her legs as her wife used her thumbs to spread her labia, exposing her swollen clit. With a groan Emma flicked her tongue over the straining organ.

Regina's legs nearly buckled and she moaned aloud. Her head fell back and she closed her eyes against the spray of the water, her hands still buried in blonde hair. She tugged Emma towards her aching flesh and the blonde took her clit in, her head bobbing as she sucked at her wife's swollen nerve bundle. Tanned hands clenched in blonde hair as she struggled to stay standing, "I don't think I can stay upright, darling," she groaned when two fingers teased at her entrance. Emma stood as she slid the two fingers inside her wife and an arm around her waist holding her upright and tight against her muscled body. Regina cried out and wrapped her arms around her lover's neck, "Put your leg around me," Emma instructed as she curled her fingers. Regina groaned, her body trembling as they stood beneath the falling water. She wrapped her leg around a strong hip and then Emma was the rock holding them both upright as she moved into and out of her, fingers curling with each slow pump. Moaning languorously, Regina kissed her wife, sliding her tongue against the seam of pink lips. Emma instantly allowed entry and their tongues tangled, their bodies undulated together as the warm water poured over them. Emma slid in a third finger and shifted the angle of her hand so that the heel of her palm slid against her wife's clit.

Regina clung to her lover as her body climbed and surged towards climax, "Oh, God, Emma!" The blonde's head bent to her neck and sucked at the warm wet skin there, "Fuck! Your mouth! I want to come in your mouth!" Regina was right on the edge and the sudden desire to come in her wife's mouth was overwhelming. Emma ripped away from her neck, her eyes a deep sea green with arousal. She pulled out and the tanned leg left her hip. They were kissing and backing up towards the inset bench. The brunette sat as soon as her legs collided with the seat, she tugged at blonde hair, pulling her wife out of their heavy kiss and pushed her head down, "Please, my love," desperation in her voice she draped a tan leg over a muscled shoulder.

Emma knelt on the wet stone and pulled the other leg over her shoulder as she lowered her head and ran her tongue through wet folds, moaning at the taste of her wife. She wrapped an arm around a tanned thigh and rested her hand against the soft natural swell of her wife's lower abdomen where the first sign of their child would soon appear. Emma lapped wetly at her lover's pussy, using broad strokes of her tongue to cover her wife slit to clit. Regina whimpered and laced one hand with the one resting on her stomach. The other hand buried in blonde hair as her hips rolled, she let her head fall back against the stone wall. She gripped the hand wrapped around a thigh and slid it down, she was panting and writhing in her seat. Emma took the hint and slid three fingers back inside the clenching cunt as she flickered her tongue rapidly over her wife's straining clit. She curled them on the first stroke, hooking against her lover's g-spot and tugging against it as she pumped her fingers and flicked her tongue faster.

Regina tensed and cupped the back of her wife's head, crying out when Emma applied a suction to her clit and pumped her fingers faster. Her whole body shuddered and she was coming. Cum burst from her and Emma slipped her fingers free so she could more easily drink from her wife. Her throat worked as she swallowed and gently lapped at the wet cunt as Regina shivered and shook with the aftershocks. Emma sat back and slipped tanned legs off her shoulders. She stroked over twitching thighs. She stood on her knees and pulled Regina into a kiss.

The brunette groaned into the kiss, suckling at her wife's probing tongue. She knew they were running out of time though, Emma had to leave soon. Regina pushed her away and slid off the bench to sit on the floor of the shower. She encouraged her wife to put a foot on the bench and she grasped her lover's firm ass and pulled her closer. Emma groaned as she slid inside her wife's hot mouth, groaning as Regina immediately started sucking at her clit. As much as they both wanted it be slow, there wasn't time and Emma was already so aroused. Emma groaned and slid her hands into her wife's dark hair and thrust her hips, fucking into Regina's mouth. Regina moaned into the act, palming and massaging her ass helping her movements and encouraging them. The vibrations from the moan added to the sensations. Too quickly for her taste, Emma was coming hard, groaning and cupping her wife's head holding it in place as her body shuddered. Regina continued to lap at her, enjoying the taste of her wife's arousal before the water could wash it away. Finally, she pulled away and looked up at her wife, blinking away the water that sprayed into her eyes. Emma met her gaze and slid down to join her wife on the floor. Emma's phone alarm started to go off in the bedroom and they both groaned. It was 7:45 and the blonde needed to get dressed to leave for the Civic Center. Regardless, Emma took the time to pull her into a sweet, loving kiss, letting a hand rest on the tanned stomach of her lover, "You're pregnant," the hushed whisper fell from her lips as they pulled away and their foreheads rested together.

Minutes later, Emma was doing up the fastening on her uniform slacks, she'd packed her mens version of the black slacks with blue piping. In truth they were more comfortable anyway and she was contemplating wearing them anytime she needed the uniform pants. She slipped the tan button down on and Regina was there before her, Emma buttoned the shirt halfway and tucked it in. Regina handed her wife her duty belt and took over doing up the rest of the buttons while the blonde slung the belt around her waist and fastened it, "I love you, babe," Emma kissed her wife as she grabbed her tie and started tying it.

"I love you too," Regina stood on her toes to kiss her wife. She took the tie in her hands and tightened it up against Emma's neck. Emma kissed her again, unable to wipe the happy grin off her face, "We break for lunch at noon and I need to be back at 12:45, I'll walk back and we can eat together?" She sat on the bed and dug out her black Timberland boots, "Sure, my love. I'll have room service already here," Regina stood in the bathroom doorway watching her beautifully handsome wife finish dressing. Emma stood and retrieved her travel lock box that she'd stowed in the bedside table the night before and keyed it open, "Sounds good, surprise me with whatever?" She slid her handgun into its holster and snagged her hat, the file of paperwork and her flash drive that she would need when it was time for her to present her department statistics. Typically, the first day of the conference was spent looking at department's stats for the previous year. The second day was devoted to guest speakers and discussing what some of the bigger departments were doing on big subjects like investigation and deterrence. The final day of the conference was spent with the departments discussing their plans for the upcoming year. With a final kiss and exchange of I love you's, Emma was out the door and headed down the block towards the Civic Center.

Regina sighed as she closed and locked the door behind her wife. She looked around the room and decided that she was exhausted. She made her way into the bedroom, made a call down to room service for breakfast at 9:15 and set an alarm for 9. The brunette slipped out of her robe and under the covers naked. She lay on her back, smile on her face and hands covering her stomach as she drifted off into peaceful slumber.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma removed her hat as she strolled through the doors to the center with two minutes to spare. On her way to the check in table, she swung by the coffee table and poured and capped a black coffee. She moved into the line for signing into the conference as she sipped at her warm caffeine. She still wore a wide smile and hard as she tried she couldn't make it go away, "SWAN!" A loud booming voice sounded across the center's lobby and Emma looked up as a ripped uniformed man came strolling up, "Jameson!" She called back as he reached her and they hugged. She'd attended the academy with him. He was the with Augusta department and despite the muscles straining his uniform to bursting, he worked as a administrative assistant to his station's Captain, after year on the streets he'd moved to the admin duty, he had political aspirations and felt perfectly at home working towards public safety behind the scenes, "How you doing, Swan?" He bumped her shoulder and asked as he stood with her in line. He was supposed to meet his Captain inside the hall and he had the file of information for his boss tucked under one arm. Clive Jameson was not quite six foot and looked as though he could've just stepped off the boat from Italy, probably because he was first generation, his parent's had moved from Italy just 2 months before his birth. His dark hair was just within regulation and his olive skin always seemed to have golden hue to it.

"Doing good, Clive, doing good. Have you put on more muscle since last year?" She teased. He'd very nearly doubled his mass since the academy, which to be fair she was on her way there too. It was just less noticeable on her smaller body once she was dressed. Clive grinned, "Hubby love's it too," he winked and she laughed. It had been their bonding point when it had come up in conversation that they were both, at the time, dating a member of the same-sex, "Want to meet us for drinks after this? We can toss back some of my namesake whiskey?" He cajoled, he had no affiliation with the whiskey really, but liked to tease about it. She'd met his husband the year before when they were still just engaged. They'd reached the front of the line and Emma signed in and took the lanyard with her pass for the next three days on it, "Wife's with me this time, dinner instead of drinks maybe though?" Clive lit up, "Sounds great, I'd love to meet the little woman you've been hiding away," he signed in as well and they headed for the closed double doors. "Awesome, I'll text you later to finalize?" He agreed and they separated in different directions. Emma to find her assigned seat in the sea of uniforms and him to find his seat next to his Captain.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina was on the couch in the hotel suite, she had her laptop out and a notepad next to her full of notes. She'd avoided doing a lot of research on pregnancy before, for fear of jinxing things, but now that she was, she had spent the last couple of hours after eating breakfast researching the do's and don'ts, shoulds and shouldn't's. She was just reading through an article on the benefits of lathering in shea butter daily when her phone started to ring it's incoming call screen was a picture of Joanne Hendricks, in her labcoat smiling and she accepted the call, she'd texted the woman shortly after waking from her nap, asking her to call when she had the chance. Regina cleared her throat and spoke into the phone, "Hello, Joann."

A breathless beat and then, " _Hi, Regina. Is everything alright?_ "

She sighed into the phone, "I took a pregnancy test this morning, it was positive."

" _That's wonderful! Congratulations how are you feeling?_ "

Regina smiled into the phone and let a hand rest against her stomach, "Thank you, feeling pretty good. We were a little surprised honestly."

A laugh, " _You were trying to get pregnant, I'm not sure how surprising it should've been._ "

The brunette laughed as well, "I suppose surprise is too strong of a word," she stood from the couch and moved to the window, she could just see the corner of Civic Center where she knew her wife was, "We had assumed that the last cycle wasn't successful, I had my period two weeks after…" she folded her arms around herself, "I'm a little worried."

All the way back in Storybrooke Joanna smiled into her phone, " _It's not at all uncommon for women to experience a period through the first trimester, we don't really know why, hormones is the easy answer. Was your period normal?_ "

Regina spotted her wife leaving the Civic Center, "Actually it was shorter than normal and I didn't bleed as much as usual, not very much at all actually," a knock on the door and she moved to open it for the bellboy to push in a cart with their lunch as she answered Joanne's question, relaying the symptoms she'd been experiencing that had lead up to taking the test.

" _I feel reasonably confident that you most likely are pregnant, what was the brand of the test you used?"_ Regina answered as she retrieved her purse from the coffee table and handed the patiently waiting steward a $10 bill as she answered the question, " _That's a reliable brand, I'm almost back to my office, let me pull up my calendar and get you scheduled for an appointment?_ "

Regina closed the door behind the young man, "I'm actually already scheduled for my yearly on Monday, I was hoping we could do it then?"

" _Wonderful! Embrace this, Regina and enjoy it. Don't worry so much also we don't know how the fertility spell works completely, don't be surprised or disheartened if Emma experience's another cycle of two also. They'll probably be abnormal as well, just enjoy it and I'll see you on Monday. Congratulations again!_ "

Regina smiled into the phone and thanked her doctor and friend, "Thanks, Joanne. See you on Monday," as she disconnected the call she heard the lock snick open and her wife stepped in. Emma was grinning as she entered. She'd been unable to shake the smile all day and was hoping she could at least tone it down when she presented Storybrooke's statistics after lunch, "Hey, babe!" She tossed her hat on the coffee table and wrapped her arms around the shorter brunette, they stood there for a long minute, just hugging, content to be in each other's embrace.

"Hmm, my love," Regina ended the kiss and nuzzled contentedly into her wife's neck, "How was the first half of your day?" She placed a kiss against the pale neck and moved towards the trolley of food, she was starving. "Good, boring. I'm presenting 3 people in when we get back," Emma raised an eyebrow as they settled onto the couch and she took in the two bacon cheeseburgers, a plate of onion rings and a plate of chili cheese fries. "Oh, hush," Regina admonished when her wife turned a teasing grin on her, "I've been craving it all week and I now have an excuse," the brunette snagged two dripping fries and moaned as she chewed. Emma laughed, "You're going to love being pregnant aren't you?" Regina couldn't help the happy grin at the words, "I already do," she touched her stomach and kissed her wife, it didn't last long as Regina pulled away and grabbed an onion ring and drug it through the chili cheese mixture on the fries.

"I ran into a buddy from the academy. I usually go out with him for drinks when I'm here," Regina arched an eyebrow, "Met his husband last year," the eyebrow fell back into place, "They invited us to dinner tonight, if you're up for it?" Regina had just taken a bigger bite than should've been possible for the petite brunette, but she nodded, "Sounds wonderful, darling," she answered after swallowing the last of her bite and took a drink of her water, "I spoke with Joanne earlier, she still needs to run the proper test, but she agrees based on the symptoms that I am pregnant." Emma grinned, "I'm so happy, babe," she dug a drenched fry out of the pile and popped into her mouth, "Are we telling people yet?" Regina shook her head around a mouthful of fry, "I'd rather wait until the second trimester, just in case," she finished the sentence quietly. Emma nodded, "Alright, understandable. But, Regina, it's going to be ok. That's a true love baby in there and it's not going anywhere," she stroked the still flat stomach of her wife.

Regina smiled at her wife, "It better go somewhere in 9 months, 8 more like," she grinned as her wife opened her robe and slid to her knees. "Hear that, Jelly? You've got 8 months and then we get to meet you," the blonde placed a kiss against smooth skin and nuzzled against the tanned flesh. Regina tangled her fingers in blonde hair, "Jelly?" Emma grinned up at her, "Jellybean, their size or whatever, so Jelly for short," she kissed her stomach again and moved back to sit on the couch. Regina rolled her eyes, "Don't start that, that's how children get unfortunate nicknames," they finished their lunch, over light banter and declarations of affection.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma was just entering the Civic Center again when she spotted Clive down the block and headed her way. She waved and waited for him at the entrance, "Regina said sure to dinner." Jameson grinned, "Cool, Harry's onboard also. Riverfront Barbeque at 7?" He offered the awesome brew pub they usually visited when she was in town, "Sure!" They made their way into the main hall and he headed for his seat, while Emma made her way to the staging area for upcoming speakers, she handed her flashdrive over with her powerpoint on it and let a technician hook her up with a lapel mic.

The Sheriff of one of the neighboring towns to Storybrooke finished his presentation and the next one passed him on the way to podium, Emma was next. She was going over her stats in her head when she felt it, the tingle in her pants that had become familiar to her. She felt her whole body deflate, they weren't pregnant. She'd been so sure. The test had been positive, their doctor had agreed it was most likely, their morning had been so happy. Someone called her name, she was on in one minute. She turned away from prying eyes and adjusted herself in the loose pants of her uniform and then she was headed on stage. "Sheriff Emma Swan-Mills. Storybrooke, Maine. Population 10,000ish. We don't see a lot of crime, as you can see behind me," she gestured to the statistic page one the screen behind her. Her delivery was monotone and lacked any kind enthusiasm. Her spirit was sad and she dreaded going back to her wife with the news.

Regina was on the couch, the open notepad was filled 5 pages deep with notes she's taken on pregnancy do's and don'ts. She'd changed into jeans and a plain grey blouse after her wife had left. She was drinking from a glass of orange juice. She'd taken a walk after getting dressed and stopped by a nearby convenience store to pick up some basic items for the tiny kitchen and five more pregnancy tests (all positive). She glanced at the clock, her wife should be returning soon and she was looking forward to relaxing together before dinner. She was just taking a drink when a wave of nausea rolled through her. She made it into the bathroom with enough time to slide to her knees and get the toilet seat up before she was vomiting up lunch and orange juice, a terrible combination.

Emma entered the suite a few minutes past three, somber expression on her face. She hadn't had the heart to text her wife the news and was not looking forward to the disappointment she was sure to see on the brunette's face. She tossed her hat on an end table and laid her duty belt beside it. That's when she heard her wife's voice call out her location from the bathroom. She entered the bathroom just as her wife started to heave over the porcelain again. Emma fell to her knees and instantly pulled her wife's hair back as tears filled her eyes, "Regina, I think we need to get you to a doctor, now," Regina heaved again and moaned as she settled back onto her knees, forehead resting against cool porcelain. Emma stroked her back in soothing circles, a dry heave this time, her stomach blessedly empty, the toilet flushed and Regina fell into her wife's embrace, "What are you blabbering on about? It's just morning sickness," the brunette asked breathlessly when she'd finished.

Emma bit a quivering lip, "I'm so sorry, Regina. I started a new cycle earlier…" tears fell and Emma swiped at them. Brunette eyebrows furrowed, then smoothed over as realization dawned on her. She hadn't shared her whole conversation with their doctor, "Emma, darling. I really am pregnant," she gestured towards the sink where she'd left the five positive tests earlier, "Dr. Hendricks warned me that we might continue to experience cycles until I hit the second trimester, has to do with hormones," it was the brunette comforting her wife now, her nausea subdued back down to nothingness. Emma peeked over the counter and laughed a watery sound when she saw the five tests, "You're really pregnant?" The shining hope in her wife's eyes started chocolate eyes glistening, "I'm really pregnant," she cupped her wife's face and she really wanted to kiss her, "My stomach has settled, let me brush my teeth and we can go to the living room?" Emma readily agreed, kissed her wife's forehead and stood, offering a hand to her wife.

When Regina stepped from the bathroom a few minutes, she found her wife dressed in grey sweatpants and a plain black t-shirt sitting on the bed. They still had dinner in a few hours, but she wanted to be comfortable for their afternoon, "Let's stay in here? I could actually use a nap?" Emma grinned as she slid between the sheets, she could get used to a wife that took naps, "Sounds perfect, darling." The blonde set an alarm on her phone and slipped beneath the blankets, "You're beautiful, babe." Regina smiled as she folded her clothes and set them on the dresser, "Thank you, darling. You're attractive as well," she grinned mischievously and unhooked her bra, setting it with the rest of her clothes.

"Oh, I'm attractive, huh?" Emma's laugh turned into a quiet groan when her wife slid lace panties down her legs and moved to the bed, her penis twitched with interest. Regina smiled at the noise and slid beneath the blankets, "I'm tired, my love," a yawn as she rolled onto her side and snuggled back against her wife, pulling a strong arm around her waist. The blond sighed and wrapped her wife up tightly, "I know, you're just so damn hot," she groaned when her wife intentionally shifted again, pressing her ass more tightly against her. Regina smiled when she felt her wife's penis twitch through the cotton of her sweatpants, "Sweet dreams," she husked.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

When Regina awoke 2 hours had passed and they had shifted in their sleep and she was now draped half on top of her wife. A leg thrown over a muscled thigh and an arm draped across her stomach. In just a couple of months the position probably wouldn't be doable, so the brunette snuggled closer, intending to enjoy it as long as she could. They still had 2 hours before dinner, plenty of time to enjoy being together. Emma's t-shirt had ridden up in their shifting and she could feel a sliver of pale skin beneath her hand, she stroked over the flesh and kissed the skin she was pressed against. Emma stirred and Regina's feelings shifted in seconds, from a desire to be cuddling into a desire to be intimate. Her kisses turned harder and she slid a hand under the t-shirt, found a small tight breast and palmed it, traced over a nipple and pinched it.

Emma woke with a gasp, her body arching, her nipple was released and she fell back to the bed, "Hello, wife," she smiled at her lover and wrapped her up tighter. Regina started to tug at her shirt, wanting it gone, "Alright, alright. Hang on," Emma sat up and shed her shirt. The brunette groaned at the sight of tight muscle, "Sorry, I really need you," she started tugging at the sweatpants. Emma laughed and helped her wife remove the pants from her, her penis was already semi hard and it flopped back against her lower abdomen, "Hormones are fantastic, I started having the most vivid dreams in my second trimester."

Regina was kissing her then. The kiss slow and languid as the brunette traced over the lines of her wife's face with reverent hands. The kiss escalated as she probed into Emma's mouth and mapped the warm cavern that she knew so well. Emma moaned as she felt her cock twitch, her hands came up to bury in dark hair and she tried dominate the kiss, moving to roll them. Regina pulled away, "No," the word was quiet and husked out on a breath. Emma immediately deflated and sank back against the bed content to let her wife lead. Dark hair lowered and Regina sucked along the skin of her jaw, kissing and nipping at the warm flesh of her wife's pulse point.

Emma groaned and rolled her hips into the empty air. Her hardened flesh was already straining for her wife's touch. Another groan left her lips when a tongue slid along her clavicle and circled the hollow at the center, tracing into the shallow dip and flickering back out. Regina slid a tanned thigh over one of her wife's and wrapped her hand around the cock at her wife's centre as she traced the outside of a tight breast with her tongue. Pale body arching, Emma gasped and pumped her hips, meeting her wife's slow strokes. It felt like long minutes passed until Regina finally flicked across her nipple at the same time as she ran her thumb across her tip, brushing away a drop of pre-cum. Plump lips smirked around the turgid flesh in her mouth as she sucked the nipple into her mouth and swirled her tongue around the tip before she wrapped her tongue around it and sucked. Emma groaned at the answering stimulation as her wife wrapped her hand around just the mushroom head of her cock and approximated the sensation around her nipple on the head of her penis.

"Oh. My. Fucking... God," Emma choked out, her body alive with sensation as her wife switched breasts and sucked the neglected nipple in as her hand slid down and she cupped her wife's testes in her hand, letting the hard cock flop against her wife's belly with audibly wet splat, rolling the soft flesh in her hand. Regina released the nipple from her mouth and slid back up to kiss her wife in a heady kiss that had them both moaning and writhing against the other. Emma whimpered at the feeling of wet flesh painting her hip in arousal, "Wait, wait, wait," Regina growled, their lips were still pressed together and she really had no desire to stop their activities, "Is it safe? For us to…?" Regina laughed and Emma blushed, she'd never had the opportunity to have sex when she was pregnant, though the desire had been there. To be fair Regina had just spent the better part of her day putting Google to good use, "Perfectly safe, good even. As long as I'm comfortable and there's no sudden or hard impacts to my stomach, so no bending me over couch arms for a while," the brunette teased as she as she pushed her wife's cock down and released it, letting it spring up and flop against her stomach with a wet smack.

"Damn," Emma teased back before pulling her wife back into a kiss. She tried again to roll them and take over the moment. A heavy hand on chest stopped her, "No," she stilled at the word again and groaned as a hand trailed up her inner thigh and lips descended down below her breasts, sucking her sternum and tracing along the definition in her abdomen. Regina teased along the skin of her inner thigh, just beside where her cock emerged from her hips. The fingertips trailed along her pubis, slid under her penis, between shaft and balls and continued on her path to the other side and tracing down along the opposite thigh. Finally as Regina shifted and dipped into her navel with a hot, wet tongue, she wrapped her hand around her cock and pumped slowly, not wanting her to finish until she could wrap warm lips around her.

The hands that had been fisted in the sheets moved into Regina's hair and the brunette smirked as a light pressure was applied. Encouraging her to slide lower and fellate her. She moved with the request of her blonde wife and slid further down. She was still on her side, one leg thrown over her wife's leg, she rolled her hips and moaned as her clit slid along the hard bone of a shin. Regina licked along her shaft, base to tip and Emma whimpered as the tongue flicked away a drop of pre-cum from her tip before a soft kiss was placed there. The brunette sucked in her head, tongue flicking against her tip, Emma arched as the action was repeated along her underside. Regina shifted as she sucked at her wife's mushroom head and slid between her creamy thighs, releasing her with a pop. The brunette licked, sucked and kissed along the side of her cock that had yet to receive attention.

This time when Regina sucked in her tip, she didn't stop. She bobbed her head, slowly taking more and more of her wife in. Until finally she could nuzzle against the soft warm flesh of her lower abdomen. Emma arched groaning, she still cupped the back of her wife's head. She was careful to not hold her down though, this wasn't about that. The pale muscled body tensed and her hips rolled. Regina kept herself still, letting her wife pump into her throat. She laid tanned hands along muscled thigh and groaned around the hard flesh, her mouth was full as she felt the first spurt leave her wife and she worked to swallow around the cock coming in her mouth, "Fuck, Regina!" Emma husked as she shot down her wife's working throat, her hips pumping and thrusting into her tight heat of her lover's working throat.

Emma had barely finished coming before she was tugging at dark hair. Regina slid off her cock with a gasp as she took in air that she'd neglected of her herself. Panting in cool air as she was pulled bodily up a strong body. Emma pulled and slid until they were face to cunt and she dove in as she pulled her wife down, tongue sliding inside and swirling. Regina cried out, hands fisting in short blonde hair as she rolled down into her lover's hot mouth, "Oh, Emma!" As slow as the sex had been before, it ramped up now, faster and faster as the blonde gripped tanned thighs and held her in place as she sucked in a swollen clit. Regina moaned long and low. Emma slipped her tongue just inside, able to just barely hook inside her as she sucked. The brunette hunched over her and cried as she started to come. The blonde groaned as she felt hot ejaculate shooting into her mouth and down her throat. She worked hungrily to swallow it all, she couldn't and some ran from her mouth, covering her face in the clear fluid.

Regina was still shuddering as she finished, "Are you hard? I need you!" The words rushed out on a single breath as she reached down and stroked her wife's cock that had risen back to half hardness. Emma groaned as her wife slid back down her body as she was stroked back to full hardness, her hands came to rest on tanned hips. Satisfied her wife was ready, Regina slid down and sheathed her wife's penis in her wet heat. She whimpered as she was filled and she moved quickly into a heavy rhythm. Emma cupped her ass and pumped up into her, meeting her wife's rolling hips with heavy thrusts of her own.

Their bodies moved together. Regina had small hands just under her wife's breasts as her sweat sheened body undulated and she ground against her wife as Emma thrust up into her. Tanned hands shifted to the bed and she angled her body so she could stimulate her clit with every roll of her hips against the hard flesh and bone of her wife's pubis. Regina's entire body felt alive and she could feel her wife like she couldn't remember ever feeling before. Her body tensed and her hips kept moving. With a cry of her lover's name the brunette was coming. Continuing to slide against firm flesh, cum leaving her forcefully, as she clamped down around her wife and hot ejaculate sprayed and flew from between their bodies, "Emma, Emma. God, I need...I need," her body still didn't feel satiated.

Thankfully Emma knew her and in a swift maneuver she had them flipped and moved quickly into a fast rhythm. Regina arched, "Oh, fuck. Baby!" She dug her nails into her firm shoulders and drug them down a muscled back as her hips moved into every thrust. She canted her hips and locked her ankles around her wife's waist, the position opened her up completely to the deep thrusts and she cried out. Emma half growled, half grunted low in her throat as she buried her face in the sweaty tanned neck of her lover. A loud noise broke the heavy sexual haze, Emma growled fully and her wife begged her not to stop. It took long seconds for Emma to realize it was the alarm on her phone. They had 45 minutes before their dinner plans. Her thrusts slowed just enough for her swipe at the offending device before she was back to pounding into her wife. Now that there was a pressing time limit her hips moved faster and she sucked at the pulsing flesh in her wife's neck, "Fill me! Give me your cum! Fuck! Fuck!" Regina arched and she was coming.

Emma groaned, feeling her wife's tight cunt clamping down and pulsing around her cock and the hot ejaculate impacting against her hips and thighs. That was all it took and she was coming, painting her wife's insides with thick ropes of semen. Her penis twitched and she kept filling her. Her hips pumping as she clenched and unclenched, delving deeper into her wife as she finished. Regina groaned as her body relaxed into the bed, "Oh, please. Stay inside as long as you can?" She pleaded as her hands ran up and down the sweaty heaving back of her panting wife.

"I don't think I could pull out if I wanted to, babe," Emma groaned. She was clamped tightly inside her wife's cunt, pretty sure that she couldn't actually pull out without causing them both pain. Regina nodded and groaned as she clutched her wife tighter. She rolled her hips and moaned as a small orgasm moved through her. Emma whimpered as her softening cock was squeezed tighter and and a trickle of cum pushed out and against her. They lay there for long minutes, both moaning and shuddering through the feelings they were experiencing. The alarm went off again, Emma had apparently only hit snooze, probably a good thing. "Can you pull out?" Regina husked, her voice making it clear that she didn't truly want her too. Emma shifted back and tried, no success, her wife was still tightly gripping her, restricting the blood flow and not letting the blonde's soften completely, she was locked deep inside, "No, just try and relax, give it a few minutes," Emma coached.

 **A/N: Also I started a new thing called 50 Reasons to Have Sex. Go to my author page and check it out if you haven't already! Let me know what you think! It's just a little side project I'm undertaking. I've been watching way too much How I Met Your Mother and had the idea that the list of 50 reasons to have sex would be good for a**

 **oneshot series of SwanQueen. Each chapter will be a different reason. Some will be established SwanQueen, some won't. Some will be falling in love, some won't. Some will have a happy ending, some won't. The length will vary from chapter to chapter just depends on the prompt off the list, I'll be sure and note which one they are at each chapter head. I won't be updating this regularly or anything, just as the mood and inspiration strikes, but I will be finishing it. If anyone wants to contribute other reasons to have sex I could perhaps be persuaded to add more to the list :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Riverfront Barbeque is real in Augusta, check it out! Also I have never been pregnant or particularly close to anyone who was, I've been doing lots of research though, regardless, tell me if I mess something up. Fair warning, tiny smidgen of anal right at the end.**

They climbed out of the cab and strolled into Riverfront Barbeque 2 minutes past 7, much to Regina's embarrassment. They'd taken much longer than usual to separate after making love, the brunette's body simply not wanting to let her lover go. It had put them behind schedule as they raced through a shower and got dressed. Emma spotted Clive and Harry across the room already at a table. When she'd first met Harry last year she had been surprised. She knew it was terrible, but she'd been picturing a small, whip thin man with effeminate ways to go along with Clive's, sometimes, overwhelming masculinity. In reality Harry was 6'2" and 225 pounds of lean muscle. He kept his face covered in a ¼ inch of scruff and had dark hair that was kept in a religiously maintained crew cut. He was a retired Army combat medic that had seen 2 tours through Iraq and was now a paramedic in Augusta.

They made their way through the restaurant and Emma pulled her wife's chair out for her, for the blonde chivalry never died. They were both in jeans, herself in her Storybrooke Sheriff's Department polo and Regina in a sleeveless deep lilac shell blouse. "The infamous Mrs, excellent to meet you," Clive greeted across the table as Emma slid into her seat, "This handsome devil is my husband, Harry." Regina provided the pleasantries of meeting someone new and that was when Emma noticed the four shot glasses on the table, full of an amber liquid that she knew was probably Jameson. Clive had a weird obsession with the whiskey he shared a name with.

"We went ahead ordered the crab cakes to start. I know Emma has a hard-on for them," Harry elbowed his husband in the ribs, the man never knew when to behave. Clive cleared his throat, "Sorry," he murmured to Regina, the brunette just laughed and waved away the apology. She knew very well how much her charming wife enjoyed a good crab cake, "Annnnyway," Clive continued on, "Here's to another stimulating conference with good friends-"

"Actually," Regina cut him off as he was picking up his shot glass, "I'm afraid I won't be indulging tonight, but please you three go right ahead," she laced her fingers with those of her wife's atop the table and met her eyes as she spoke, a soft smile on her face. Clive frowned, "Oh, come on. At least have the one shot with us?" He pleaded. It had become something of a tradition, the whole two times they'd met up that he get Emma fairly drunk, "What, are you pregnant?" He laughed at his own joke. Harry, being the more socially conscious of the two, kicked his husband's leg, observing the loving smile of the two women across from them. Clive saw it then too, "Oh, shit you are!" His booming voice turned a few heads their way, "Congrats Swan! Way to wield that turkey baster!" Said at a lower volume this time thankfully, Emma blushed and laughed, "We actually just found out today, our family doesn't even know yet. We're keeping quiet for a couple more months," a waiter came by then and took the women's drink orders, a beer for Emma and Regina stuck with the water already before her.

"Well then, accident or not, we are privileged," Harry offered across the table. "Now can we drink?" Clive loudly whispered to him. Harry rolled his eyes, turned his head and kissed his husband sweetly on the lips, "Now we can drink." Regina laughed at the two men and pushed her shot towards her wife, "Now," Clive raised his glass and his husband and Emma joining him, Regina's water glass nudged against the three shots, "To Swan, the Mrs. and Junior Swan!" The glasses clinked and whiskey was downed as Regina sipped her water. Emma downed the second shot and shook her head as the smooth whiskey warmed its way down her throat. Regina laid a hand on her thigh and briefly laid her head against a strong shoulder. The two couples settled in, perusing the menus and when their crabcakes were set on the table they were ready to order. Regina the house caesar salad with the blackened haddock, Emma the grilled steak and risotto, Clive choose his usual, the seafood and sausage jambalaya, Harry the garlic cream penne with smoked chicken.

Emma groaned when Clive also ordered four more shots of Jameson, "Dude, come on." Regina stroked her thigh affectionately, the blonde could hold her alcohol but the Italian liked to push her limits. Clive just laughed, "She eats for two, you're drinking for two tonight, Swan!" The shots arrived, "At least let me eat my damn crab cake first," he acquiesced and they all slid a cake onto the tiny appetizer plates. Regina moaned at the flavour, they really were fantastic. She daintily cut another piece from the flaky cake and swiped it through the house special sauce and her eyes closed and a sigh escaped as the food melted in her mouth. The house habanero mayo was excellent. "Umm, babe? You ok, there?" Emma leaned over and asked her wife. She'd never seen her wife enjoy food quite so much, "Very, this is quite delicious," Regina blushed slightly and sipped from her water.

"So," Harry's voice, "Who did you guys go through for your sperm bank? We've been thinking about surrogacy," most banks also had surrogacy options as well. Regina sipped from her water as Emma tossed back one of the shots, "We actually know exactly where our sperm came and we conceived at home," probably, she was steadfast in her belief that it did not happen in the bathroom in the park. "Oh, ok. A known donor huh? That's pretty cool," Clive raised his shot then and with a sigh Harry followed suit. Emma shoved her last bite of crab cake in her mouth and raised her glass as well. "If you would like, I can send the information on the agency I used to adopt our son? They offer surrogacy options," Regina finished her appetizer and contained her moan at it being gone. They would definitely be coming back here before going home. "That would be wonderful!" Harry accepted the offer.

The conversation flowed easily between the four and soon their dinner arrived along with, mercifully, three (not four) more shots. Emma groaned but hefted hers up and clinked with the two men before downing it. She drank down a swallow of water afterwards, she decided a trip to the bathroom was in order and stood a little unsteadily, taking a second before heading towards the back hallway. She was halfway down the hall when her phone started going off in her pocket and it took her a second to fish the device from her pocket, the screen said 'Private Caller', she frowned but swiped to answer anyway, "Swan-Mills," silence, "Hello?" Her phone beeped and she looked at the screen, the called had hung up, probably a wrong number, she shrugged and shoved her phone back in her pocket and continued on.

"So how far along are you, Regina?" Harry asked as he cut into his smoked chicken and stirred the small pieces into his pasta. "Just about to go into the 5th week," she flaked off some haddock and speared it along with some lettuce, the chef really did wonderful things here. "Ahh so you're really _just_ pregnant, just starting to show signs and have symptoms," Harry continued the conversation, his husband digging into his jambalaya with abandon. Regina nodded as she took a drink, "Yes, just by a few days actually, some morning sickness, little bit of...tenderness in… areas…" she trailed with a slight flush and returned to her food.

Harry laughed it off, "I have three older sisters and 7 nieces and nephews, I've heard it all. Add in the medic training and I know everything you're going to be going through." Emma returned then and swayed a little as she slid into her chair, "You alright, Swan?" Clive asked her, she nodded and sipped some water, "Fine, just hadn't eaten anything since lunch," she grinned ruefully. A hand landed on her thigh and Regina rubbed lovingly with her thumb, "No more until you've eaten," a fixed look at Clive as she spoke. Harry laughed into his soda, "I like you Regina," he complimented as he affectionately rubbed his pouting husband's back.

Two hours later they were entering a taxi and heading back to the hotel. It was nearing on 9:30 and Clive had followed Regina's mandate, waiting until Emma had finished her dinner before plying her with two more shots of whiskey. As the cab made its way through downtown, Regina stroked her hand along a muscled thigh. Around the time Emma had taken her first after dinner shot, she'd started a teasing seduction. All while maintaining a delightful conversation with the two men across from them. It started out stealthily enough, with Regina resting a hand on her thigh like she had been occasionally doing throughout the night. It had progressed until she was scratching manicured nails along the seam covering her flaccid length. Emma had jolted the whole table when the touch first occurred and her penis twitched, she'd managed some control over random erections with experience and she utilized every trick she'd picked up.

In the cab now they were kissing, nothing terribly untoward, just lips moving together. That was until a slightly more than inebriated Emma palmed a full breast and Regina groaned into the kiss. The blonde took the opening and slid her tongue inside. The brunette threw caution into the wind and straddled her wife. The more she'd teased her wife, the wetter she'd become and she was uncomfortably so now. She rolled her hips, grinding against her wife's denim encased semi hard penis. She moaned into her lover's mouth, "Easy, love," she broke the kiss and panted when her wife's ministrations on her sensitive breasts turned a little too rough. Emma groaned and rested their foreheads together, "Sorry, sorry."

Regina smiled and cupped her face, "It's ok, I'm just so sensitive," she kissed along a strong jaw line, flicking her tongue over an ear lobe, "It's not just my breasts either," she whispered huskily. Emma knew full well how sensitive her cunt was becoming as it swelled and filled with blood. Preparing her body for birth, the blonde had spent nearly an hour the night before exploring the ripening folds with her tongue. A throat cleared and the cabbie was trying to not look at them in his rearview mirror, "$23.80," he growled out. Blushing, Regina slid off her wife's lap and straightened her blouse. She used a fingertip to clean the edges of her lipstick while Emma dug out her wallet and tossed two twenties to the cabbie.

They climbed out of the taxi, laughing at their hormonal impulses. Emma looked up when a shiver ran down her spine that wasn't arousal. Across the street, behind moving cars, she would swear she saw Maggie McLaughlin glaring at them. She shook her head, "What's wrong, darling?" Regina stroked her abdomen soothingly. Emma closed her eyes and shook her head again, when they opened she maybe saw a flash of red hair disappearing around the corner of a building, "Nothing, just thought I saw someone I knew." They entered the building and made their way into the elevator and the brunette pushed the button for their floor and tucked her arm through her wife's, "You doing ok, darling?" Emma grinned, she was buzzing pretty heavily ad was maybe sorta kinda drunk. She was glad they'd taken a cab, "Good, very, very good," she stuck her tongue out and wagged it at her reflection.

Regina laughed and laid her head on a strong shoulder, "Alarm set for the morning?" The elevator dinged and the doors opened, they headed down the hallway as Emma dug in her pocket for her phone, "Yup," the P was enunciated succinctly. She shoved the phone back into pocket as they arrived at the door. They disentangled and Regina reached into her wife's back pocket, digging for her wallet. Perhaps taking longer than was absolutely necessary. She swiped them into the room and as soon as the door was closed behind them she had her wife pinned to the door, "To drunk for this?" Emma wrapped her arms around her wife's waist and flipped their position, "No," the intensity of the word and her wife's lustful gaze sent shivers down Regina's spine.

Emma claimed her mouth after holding the look for a long second. Regina groaned and melted into the warmth as her hands went around strong shoulders. She buried one hand in blonde hair and yanked. Emma's head snapped back and Regina was kissing and sucking at her neck. A growl left the blonde's lips and she allowed the attention for a minute, her hips bucked and her half risen erection pressed against her wife. The brunette groaned at the feeling and she released the reddened flesh with a pop and her head fell back. Emma dove in and returned the attention to her lover's neck, sucking and nibbling, kissing and biting. Regina moaned aloud and wrapped a leg around a muscled waist. Her wife rolled her hips, pressing against her and she could feel the firm erection pressing against her, her neck was red and wet by the time Emma pulled away.

The blonde watched her wife as she panted to catch her breath. The brunette looked back at her with hooded eyes. The little bit of cleavage her shirt revealed heaved with it's own deep breaths. Growling, Emma cupped her wife's ass briefly before sliding further down and tugging. Regina took the hint and jumped as Emma stepped forward so toned legs could wrap around her waist, "I want to try something, balcony?" They headed that way while Regina sucked on her lover's tongue. Emma kept her steps slow and careful. It was more important than ever that she not drop her wife, "Hang on," the brunette stopped them as her wife was opening the balcony door one handed. She fiddled with the hot tub controls, turning down the temperature from 104 to 97 degrees, the minimum safe temp for a pregnant woman according to her research, "Outside," she commanded and they stepped out onto the cool concrete.

Regina squirmed out of her wife's grip, "Get undressed," Emma jumped into action, "Be right back," Emma protested but it didn't dissuade her wife from disappearing into the suite. When Regina returned less than a minute later, she was completely naked and carrying their bottle of oil based lube that normally lived in their shower at home, "That duffle I brought out at the last minute?" Emma nodded dumbly as she stripped her black polo over her head. She'd already removed her boots and jeans, "Full of sex toys," Regina winked as she stepped up to her underwear clad wife. The blonde matched for once in only black briefs and a black sports bra. She trailed a finger down her lover's chest, followed the furrow dividing her stomach and snapped the elastic of her briefs teasingly.

She set the lube on the side of the hot tub and pulled herself up to sit on the corner edge, "Get naked and get over here. I want to come in your mouth," she spread her thighs and Emma whimpered at the wet glistening flesh on display as her wife leaned back and rested her weight on her arms. With more coordination than she'd displayed just moments before, Emma was out of her bra and briefs and falling to her knees before her wife. She slid arms around tanned thighs and pulled them over her shoulders. Regina groaned as her wife wasted no time in diving into her sopping wet pussy. A warm tongue delving inside and swirling, her arms wavered and she locked them. The tongue moved, lapping at her swollen folds. Strong, full licks from her slit to her clit. Enough of that though, she wanted to get off and then get her wife inside her, "Suck me," she demanded and her lover had no qualms complying and immediately sucked her clit in.

Regina whimpered and rolled her hips, fucking into her wife's mouth. She let her head fall back and eyes close when her wife added her tongue into the suction. After an evening of teasing, she was close to the edge already, "Harder," she gasped out, hips moving faster, humping against her wife's talented mouth. With a cry of her lover's name she was coming, ejaculating into her wife's hungry mouth. Emma slurped noisily at the weeping cunt of her wife. Swallowing what had made it into her mouth as the rest coated her chin, neck and chest.

Emma pulled away as the tremors were subsiding. She stood and tugged her wife forward wrapping tanned legs around her waist. The height of the tub was perfect and she was able slide just inside her wife. She stayed there, panting and resisting the throbbing pull of her wife's swollen cunt. "Oh, God!" Regina cried out and her hips moved, desperate to be filled, to be fucked, to feel those muscled thighs and hips pounding into her, "Tell me what you want, what you need," Emma husked as she teased at her wife's cunt, sliding just her tip in and out. A deep husky groan, "Oh, fuck...fuck me. Please, fuck me," Emma slid further in, just an extra inch and continued her easy in and out, "All the way inside," the blonde slid in completely, buried to the hilt and stayed still.

Regina growled this time, "Fuck me, all the way inside with every thrust," she rolled her hips and adjusted so she could wrap her arms around her wife's neck. The position put her precariously hanging over the burbling hot tub, but she had faith in her muscular wife. Emma kept her arms around the brunette, but leaned back when she tried to kiss her. The blonde arched an eyebrow and Regina rolled her eyes, "Please."

That was the magic word and Emma was pounding into her at rapid pace. Regina cried out breathlessly, wrapped her legs tighter around a trim waist, ankles locking and moved in a counter rhythm, rolling her hips faster and faster to meet her wife's thrusts. Emma pressed closer even as she fucked into her wife. She put a foot on the first step leading into the tub, moved her hands up to support her lover's upper back and leaned her back so that she could suckle at an erect nipple as she pistoned into her. The position shifted Regina to lean back further and the tips of her long dark hair dipped into the warm water below her, "Oh, fuck!" Regina clung to her wife, one arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders the other buried in short blonde hair as she clutched the sucking mouth to her breast.

Emma released her breast with a wet sound that could barely be heard over the sound of their bodies and the swirling water, "Come for me," she growled and took in the neglected nipple. Regina arched and came with a shriek as her wife continued to fuck into her. Having no mercy on her grasping cunt, she thrust faster, forcing herself into the tight heat that clutched at her cock as her wife covered her hips and thighs in a spray of ejaculate, "Oh, God!" Regina whimpered her face flush with heat and her body twitching even as it started to climb towards another orgasm before the first one was done wracking through her. Emma released her nipple and growled. She bit into the soft flesh just above it and thrust herself deep inside her wife as she started to come. She stayed like that pressed tightly into her and ground against her as hot ropes of cum burst inside Regina. The brunette forced a tanned arm between their sweaty bodies and strummed at her clit, crying out as she came again, squirting heavily, more than she usually would for her third orgasm.

Emma straightened but stayed pressed tightly to and inside her wife, face buried in her lover's neck. Regina groaned and her chest heaved as she sat upright, her back had been starting to ache so she was grateful and looking forward to the warm water now more than ever, "In the water?" Still out of breath the request came out a gasp. Emma nodded against her neck and pulled out and away slowly. Regina moaned at the loss and took a second to revel in the feeling of her spasming cunt and the warm semen starting to seep out. "You're ok? That wasn't to…" Emma trailed off as she helped her wife from her perch and up the stairs. Regina laughed, "You've fucked me far harder than that my love," she settled into the warm water with a groan. She let her head fall back to rest on the edge as her naked body submerged entirely below the water line.

"I know, but that was before," Emma settled in beside her and shook her head slightly, her buzz was still around from the alcohol and the warm water and the sweat she'd worked up from the sex wasn't helping. Regina tucked into her side, "I promise, if I thought anything we were doing would hurt me or this baby," she said the word still a little awestruck as she stroked her still flat stomach. Emma nodded and slung an arm around her wife, "I love you, so much, babe," she kissed the side of her head and Regina leaned into the affection.

They sat there for long second looking out over the cityscape. Then Regina was sliding around and straddling her wife. Emma's flaccid penis twitched in interest as slick heat slid against it, "Now, I've only got about 10-15 minutes that I should be in here safely," she rolled her hips slowly, enjoying the feeling of her wife's cock as it rose into full arousal. "Can you think of anything we could do in that time, darling?" She plucked the oil based lube from the side where it had miraculously stayed during their earlier acrobatics. They'd learned very early on that no matter who the wet one was, submerged water sex with a cock required a little extra help. Emma groaned, "A few," she watched in rapt attention as her wife squeezed a overly large amount of lube into her hand. She snapped the bottle closed and leaned over her wife to drop the plastic bottle over the side of the tub.

Regina pulled her into a deep, throbbing kiss as she lowered her cupped hand beneath the surface, being mindful to turn her hand over at the last minute and carry it down to her wife's hard cock. Emma groaned into the kiss as a small hand wrapped around her and stroked the oily lube over and around her. The brunette carried on the possessive kiss as she rubbed her palm over her own dripping cunt. Hands came to rest on her hips and in a single smooth move she shifted and slid all the way down her wife's thick erection. She groaned and bit into a thin pink lip as she was split wide open around it. She breathed through a whimper as she settled and let her body rock against the muscular one holding her. She released from the kiss and pressed tightly to her wife's body, forehead burying in a slick neck. Emma started to rock with her, there was no in and out motion. Just slow and steady rocking as the two women reveled in being connected so intimately.

"We're really doing this, baby," Regina whimpered softly as she kissed at the sweaty neck against her lips. Emma groaned and gripped her hips tighter starting to move upwards with the rocking motion. Thrusting deeper before retreating, but still completely buried inside, "A baby, there's a baby inside you," Emma gasped out as her wife sat up and began to add a rolling of her hips to their rocking and clenching. Regina buried her hands in short blonde hair and pulled her lover's face into her cleavage, "By you, my love. You put a baby inside me, you gave me this, gave us this," she cried out when lips wrapped around a nipple and sucked softly at her. Emma groaned around the turgid flesh as she played back all the ways they'd tried for the child now growing inside her wife. She switched nipples and bit down just a little before she soothed it with a gentle tongue.

Regina was moving faster, meeting her wife's faster movements. Arms wrapped tightly around muscled shoulders, tears crested her eyes and spilled over as she felt the hard cock inside her swell, so close to bursting inside her clutching cunt, "Oh, fuck, my love," and she was coming. Ejacualte bursting from her in a cloud that rose around their still moving hips. Regina yanked the blonde head away and looked into her wife's eyes, "Come! Come inside me, darling," she pulled her into a kiss as Emma's movements turned frantic. Seconds into the kiss Emma thrust a final time and ground up against her wife as she pumped hot cum into her sucking pussy. They both groaned into the kiss, Regina shuddered and Emma reached down and flicked her clit, once, twice, a third time and her wife was coming undone again, a quiet scream wrenching from her lips.

Together they sat there in the warm water as their bodies calmed and relaxed. Finally, Regina shifted upwards and moaned at the loss as her wife's flaccid penis slid free. She settled back down and rested her forehead against her lover's. She grinned, "So good." She sighed and slipped down off to the side, a tanned thigh still tossed over her wife's muscular one and lay her head against a firm chest, "Need to get out soon," she whispered to the blonde. Emma nodded against her and kissed dark hair. Between the alcohol, two orgasms and the warm water she was feeling tired and lethargic. Regina grinned at her wife, the day and evening very clearly getting to her wife. "Come on, Champ, we should shower off the chlorine before bed." She stood from the water taking a second as her legs were a little wobbly. She was steady after a second and stepped from the tub, "You're so beautiful, babe," Emma smiled at her as she stood and followed after the brunette. Laughing they ran inside out of the cool September air. They'd forgotten towels and ran dripping through the suite into the bedroom they were sleeping in. They passed by the bed and made their way into the ensuite.

Regina stepped into the shower while her wife stopped by the toilet to relieve her bladder. Hot water cascaded around her and she sighed. They were definitely looking into getting one of these showers when they got home. The toilet flushed and the sink ran, then a pale muscular body stepped into join her. Arms wrapped around her waist and rested against the soft natural swell of her lower abdomen, "So beautiful," she kissed a tanned shoulder and they luxuriated under the hot steam and water for long minutes before separating to start washing each other with soft touches and gentle kisses.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina stirred awake on Friday morning to the blaring of her alarm going off on her phone. She turned it off and snuggled further into the nest of warm blankets. After another bout of 6am morning sickness, she'd crawled into bed after Emma had left for the day and set her alarm exhausted. In truth she was happy so far with her experience, if she was experiencing morning sickness she was grateful she was one of the lucky ones and it was so far striking at more or less the same times every day. When Snow had been pregnant with Neal she'd been sick multiple times a day and never at the same time as the day before. Ecstatic as she was to be finally pregnant, she was really praying for an easy pregnancy and so far she was getting her wish. She thought back to her time as Leopold's Queen with a shudder. The castle physicians had been terribly unkind in their examinations when she wasn't conceiving a new heir. She'd heard them muttering that her body was practically made for children, with her wide hips and full, heavy breasts. These days she could think back on those days with little discomfort. The memories of the marriage bed however could still leave her shaking and emotional. The majority of her triggers had faded over the years thanks to lots of time and patience with her wife. She hoped for once that the quacks employed by the castle were right.

Finally, she sighed, stretched her curvaceous and naked body beneath the soft bedding and yawned. She sat up on one elbow and snagged the hotel phone off the nightstand. She punched in the number for room service and placed an order. They told her 45 minutes and it would be up and she hung up. Regina enjoyed her lazy moment and lay in bed for another 20 minutes before finally rolling out of bed and slipping into one of the thick terry cloth robes. She was seriously considering trading her silk robes at home in for one of them. They were incredibly comfortable. Maybe she could wear silk in the spring and summer and terry cloth for the fall and winter. She made her way out into the suite proper, Regina settled in on the couch and pulled her open laptop into her lap. Pulled up her e-mail and she was taking care of little bit of work, intending to spend the afternoon after lunch doing a little bit of work.

5 minutes past noon the lock clicked on the door and Emma entered pushing a trolley with their lunch, "Ran into the busboy in the hallway," she explained as she locked the cart next to the couch her wife sat on. They shared a brief kiss and then the blonde plopped down beside her wife, "Hi, babe," she leaned down and opened her wife's robe so she could plant a kiss against a tanned lower abdomen, "Hi, Jelly." Regina smiled as tears of joy filled her eyes and she tangled her fingers in blonde hair, "I swear if you continue to call the baby that once it's born…" the quiet growl had no venom and Emma laughed, kissed the smooth skin one last time and sat up.

Lunch was over and the two women were ensconced on the couch indulging in a heated make-out session. They lay side by side on the couch, Regina on her side and pressed against the back of the soft sofa and Emma pressed tight against her. Their tongues tangled and slid together, a single tanned leg was draped over black dress pants, opening her robe, leaving a delicious amount skin on display and Emma was very slowly starting to grind their lower bodies together. Regina groaned at the feeling of her wife's semi-hard penis pushing against the dress pants and nudging against her exposed clit, "Ohhh," a quiet moan as she rested their foreheads together and let her hips move against her wife's, indulging in the teasing stimulation, "We should probably stop, darling," she shuddered when a hand slipped beneath the robe and palmed one of her breasts.

"Why?" Emma questioned as she leaned in to kiss an elegant neck, hips still moving against the wet heat she could feel through her pants. Regina groaned and buried her hands in blonde hair, "Because, I'm about two seconds from opening your pants and taking you inside my hot, wet cunt," she gasped the words and clipped them off at the end when teeth sank into her neck. Emma moaned aloud as she fully hardened at the words, "Damn it," their heads rested together again and Emma sighed, "When I get back, I'm not waiting. I plan to sink so deep inside you..." she pulled Regina into another deep kiss.

They pulled apart after a long few seconds both were breathing heavily, "I should change my pants, I'm pretty sure you left a wet spot," Emma groaned when a delicate hand cupped through her pants and massaged. "Seems that way, Sheriff. You should probably take care of that," Regina teased as she manipulated the firm flesh hidden away inside her wife's uniform slacks. "I hate you a little bit," Emma groused when her wife pulled her hand away. A melodious laugh that flashed perfect white teeth, "No you don't, darling," a final kiss and then they were up and Emma headed into the bedroom to change her pants and thinking of all the disgusting things she could think, in an attempt to lessen her erection. She had just 10 more minutes before she had be back at the Civic Center.

She'd changed and was just reaching the entryway for the Civic Center when her phone started to ring, she pulled it out and glanced at the screen, "Swan-Mills," silence, "Hello?" Heavy breathing sounded through the connection and Emma sighed, "Bit stereotyped isn't it?" She listened for another few seconds and frustratingly ended the call and headed inside.

It was several hours later and Regina had just stepped out onto the balcony. She'd just gotten through her afternoon bout of morning sickness and after brushing her teeth and rinsing off in a cool shower, she was waiting for her wife who would return soon. She'd somehow gone from vomiting over the toilet to seriously contemplating masturbating in the shower (she blamed hormones that were just starting to impact her fully). And as she leaned against the balcony's concrete half wall to look out upon the cityscape, she found herself uncomfortably aroused, her thighs were sticky and her cunt throbbed to be touched. Her nipples were painfully hard and rubbing against the soft cotton of her robe was torture, she'd managed to stay naked and in the robe all day and had taken a certain guilty pleasure in that fact. She heard the door open behind her in the suite and she bit her lip to suppress a wanton moan as she contemplated the promise her wife had made before she left. Regina untied her robe and slipped a hand down between her legs, stroking through her dripping wet folds and lightly scratching the edge of a nail over her swollen clit, "Clothes off," she husked over her shoulder and through the open door behind her as she shrugged the robe over tanned shoulders and let it pool around her feet. She went right back to teasing through her arousal coated sex and smiled as she buried her face in the crook of an elbow and heard a long drawn out groan behind her.

Emma shed her uniform as fast as she could while appreciating the sight of her wife. Tanned body bent at the waist, legs spread, displaying her glistening cunt as long tapered fingers stroked and played through audible wetness. Soon as her wife had dropped the robe and commanded her to be naked, she'd felt herself start to harden in her pants. By the time she was completely nude, she was rock hard and her lover was whimpering and rolling her hips against her own hand. Emma was through the doorway in seconds.

Regina gasped loudly as her hand was pushed away. Hands grasped her hips and she was suddenly filled to the brim with her wife's solid arousal. The brunette panted and her body broke out in a thin sheen of sweat, "Oh, yes!" Emma stayed still, giving her time to adjust to her long, thick size, "Oh, no. No time for that, baby," Regina ground her hips back, "Fast and dirty, fuck me," she pushed back with her hips and quickly forced her wife into a quick rhythm. "That what you want?" Emma questioned as she fucked hard and fast into her wife. Bodily moving the brunette who was letting out breathy gasps each time, "Fuck, yes!"

Emma pumped faster, "Been waiting for me all day haven't you, you dirty harlot?" She added a double fake pump on each thrust. Bodily pushing her wife up onto her tiptoes at the bottom of each thrust. "Harlot, really?" Regina groaned, her eyes tightly shut as she bit back a cry. The last thing they needed was security knocking on the door. Emma shrugged never faltering in her fast, hard thrusting, "Sounded better in my head," she leaned over a smooth, glistening back and reached a hand around to cup a heavy, swinging breast, "Been waiting all day for your Knight to come home to you and fuck you raw, haven't you my Queen?" Regina did cry out then as she gripped the wall tighter and moved her body faster and harder backwards, "Better, much better! Fuck!" She slipped a hand from the wall and slid down to her clit, starting to stroke it rapidly as their bodies moved impossibly faster, "No! Mine!" Her hand was shoved aside and her clit stroked aggravatingly slowly. It created a burning counterpoint to their frantic fucking and was driving Regina mad.

Emma reveled in feeling her wife's clenching pussy around her. She was going to explode soon and the visual was stunning. Tanned, glistening skin stretched before her, curvy hips blurring against her and away and back again. She could see her glistening cock briefly as she pounded into her lover's fuck ripened folds. Arousal was forcibly flying in drops from between them, going every which way and the sounds, fuck, the sounds. Between her own grunting as she fucked into tight heat, the borderline whimpered mewling from her wife and wet slapping, sucking sounds coming from their hips, Emma knew she wouldn't be far behind her wife's climax. She stroked the straining clit faster. She released the breast she'd been tormenting and slapped the round full ass of her lover. Regina bit into her own forearm and screamed as she came. A gush of ejaculate and spasming cunt almost forcing Emma out, but the blonde pushed against it and stayed firmly buried. She pressed the throbbing clit harshly, shutting down the orgasm halfway through. Emma sucked her thumb into her mouth and released it with a wet pop, excess saliva dripping from it. She spread her wife's rounded cheeks and with perfect aim she coated her puckered opening with saliva and pushed her thumb against the tight sphincter. Regina's back arched and she growled her arousal, pissed at having her orgasm cut off. Suddenly Emma pushed her thumb past the ring of muscle, just holding it inside and started to piston her hips again at the same time as she pinched her wife's clit between index and middle fingers.

Regina wailed as she arched up and away from the wall. Her shaking legs about to give out, she thundered through the second half of her first orgasm and while still at it's peak she jumped head first into the next. Emma groaned at the fresh wave of ejaculate that burst against her hips. It was more and heavier than usual, for her wife's first orgasm, much less a second. She kept her hips pumping, so close to coming her self. She pushed her thumb inside a little bit more and she could feel her hard cock through the thin membranes. She released the tortured clit and gave it an easy slap before she hooked her fingertip just under the hood and circled it. Regina grasped at her wife's ass and hip with one hand while she shoved the palm of the other into her own mouth and screamed. Her dark eyes open and unseeing, every vein and tendon in her face, neck and upper chest straining into prominence as she thundered into her third intense orgasm in as many minutes.

Emma couldn't hold it back anymore. She'd been clenching her jaw and holding her breath since the second orgasm to stave off her own and her head was fuzzy. She gave another two pumps and she came, deep inside her wife. She rested her dripping, sweaty forehead against her wife's heaving back and ground their hips together as her cock twitched and spasmed as she released hot, heavy ropes of semen deep into her wife's cunt, pressed tightly to her cervix. Regina couldn't hold herself up anymore and she started to fall. Emma caught her and cushioned her fall, pulling her well fucked lover into her lap as she leaned against the rough concrete half wall.

Still panting Regina moaned, "Oh, God. I needed that," she stroked her lover's firm chest, tweaked a nipple and collapsed against her well muscled wife's chest. Emma wrapped her arms around her and the brunette groaned, "Does this count as outside sex?" Regina laughed, "I suppose so, my darling," she sighed then and nuzzled into muscled, sweat slicked skin, her body was still super sensitive and even the loving, protective hold had her body thrumming with leftover arousal. She shivered then as their bodies cooled in the air that had started to become early evening in September. They stood and Emma scooped her up when her legs threatened to give out again. Regina wrapped her arms around her wife's neck and kissed her lovingly, "I love you, mother of my children," tears glistened that she could now use the plural of the word and she brushed tears away as she cursed, for what would probably not be the last time, her rapidly fluctuating emotions.

Emma bit back a smirk at the sudden change, "Now and always, babe. Now and always."


	23. Chapter 23

It was 1am Saturday morning when Emma's phone started to jump and buzz across the hotel nightstand. She jolted awake and Regina groaned and stirred. Emma rolled away from the warm naked body she'd been pressed against and snapped her phone up, concern for their son etched on her face. "Swan-Mills," she barked into the phone. Silence greeted her, "Hello?" She could hear deep breathing then, "Who is this?" Emma demanded into the phone. Nothing just more deep breathes after 47 seconds the call dropped and the blonde frowned at her phone as she pulled it away from her. "Who's it, darling?" Regina sleepily questioned, sitting up and running at her eyes. Emma looked at her call log, it had been a private number, "Wrong number, I think? Not the first time they've called, I think." She tossed her phone back onto the nightstand and settled back onto the bed. Emma tucked an arm behind her head as Regina settled against her. The brunette's head tucking into the crook of her neck, an arm looping around her waist and a leg coming between hers and her wife gave her best koala impression. It was their little secret that the brunette was a terribly clingy cuddler when they were alone, but Emma didn't mind at all, she rather liked this side of her wife that only she got to see in full.

When Regina awoke the second time on Saturday morning, she was naked and contently wrapped in the arms of her equally naked wife. The room was quiet and she rejoiced in the idea that they had the day to themselves. No conference, no Sheriffing, no Mayoring, no parenting, nothing but themselves. She supposed that might make her a bad Mayor, a bad parent, probably even a bad Hero, but sometimes the need to be selfish was paramount, when there weren't any emergencies. Their life and their love could come first and she relished those moments. She pulled her wife's arms tighter around her and snuggled back tighter against the blonde. She smiled to herself when she felt the press of her wife's morning wood against her backside. Regina was just contemplating reaching back and stroking her wife into actual arousal when the sudden urge to run for the bathroom obscured her need for sex.

Emma woke when the toilet seat impacted the porcelain of the tank. She was up and out of bed, pulling on a pair of sweatpants and frustratingly shoving the erection she had no desire for at the moment inside them. She was in the bathroom and taking long dark hair in her hands as the first heave was wracking her wife's body. Emma stroked the tanned skin of her back, offering soothing words of comfort, she flinched for her wife at the pained moan that echoed into the toilet.

Regina sighed as she leaned against cool porcelain once her stomach was done revolting, "You know, you don't have to get up with me every morning, right?" Satisfied that she was done, the brunette flushed and leaned back against the strong body of her wife, "I'm not here in the afternoons usually and I'm committed to going through as much of this as I can with you," Emma wrapped her wife up in a comfortable embrace and the brunette head tucked under her chin and her lover rested against her bare chest. Regina's only response was to sigh and let herself sink deeper into strong arms, she plucked at the grey fabric of Emma's sweatpants, "Took the time to put on pants I see," she smiled into her wife's skin, she could feel the hard length of her against her naked hip. Emma shrugged, "Didn't want you to be needlessly assaulted first thing this morning while you were getting sick," she shifted slightly just enough so that she wasn't pressing insistently at her wife. The blonde knew that she wasn't aroused and that given a little bit of time she would soften with no problems.

Regina laughed, but was grateful for her wife's consideration. As her stomach eased back into normalcy her libido once again came to the forefront in raging form. She reached a hand between them and found her wife's cock that had just started to soften from her penile tumescence. Emma groaned at the sensation of the delicate hand softly rubbing her penis. The touch wasn't hard or demanding, it seemed soothing and reverent. Full of a passionate love that stroked the blonde's heart and soul just as much as her genitalia, "Babe, sure you're feeling ok?" Regina smiled and shifted so she could bury her face further into the pale neck of her lover, "Yes, stay here while I brush?" With a steadying hand from her wife the brunette was up and brushing her teeth.

Emma stayed where she was on the floor. Leaning against the wall, she stretched her long legs out and relaxed as she watched her naked wife at the sink as she vigorously brushed her teeth. Her full heavy breasts shook with the motion and Emma appreciated the subtle play of lean muscle beneath tanned skin as she bent to spit into the sink. Her eyes traced over soft, full, tanned curves and her penis started to harden with arousal this time. Regina smiled around the toothbrush at the twitching bulge in her wife's sweatpants. She turned around and bent over more than was necessary to spit her second load of toothpaste into the sink and rinse out her mouth. She heard a groan behind her and knew her lover could see the arousal glistening on the lips of her bare cunt. Emma hardened further at the sight. When her wife huskily asked her to take off her pants and start the shower, she was up and sliding the pants down her legs and off. Her cock jutting out from her hips, standing proud and rock solid. Regina appreciated the view in the mirror as she swished and swooshed mouthwash and watched her lover step into the expansive shower and flipped the controls on. Water started to fall from the ceiling, steam starting to emanate from it.

Mouth clean, the brunette moved to join her wife in the shower. Emma stood in the center, just over the drain and she had her head titled back, enjoying the warm water on her face, "We're totally remodeling the master ensuite at home and getting one of these," she sighed. Regina stood in the shower doorway, her bottom lip caught between white teeth at the image of her sexy, muscular wife standing there. Water cascading over her, Regina watched the play of muscle as Emma slicked her hair back, scrubbed at her short blonde locks and slicked it back again. Regina let her eyes drift further, appreciating the strong, rounded and striated shoulders moving down to the firmly defined pectoral muscles and small pert breasts, her eyes traveled down the long defined abdomen with all it's ridges and furrows that lead down to the deep vee of her obliques and finally the long, thick cock standing at attention, "I wouldn't be opposed to a remodel," and she moved into the shower, turning her wife and pulling her down into a deep, languid kiss. Emma groaned into the kiss. She let her hips move against the soft skin of her wife's lower body, moaning at the feeling of warm, wet skin sliding against her hardened penis. Regina pushed her to walk backwards, until they encountered the seat against the wall and she pushed at muscled shoulders until Emma lowered and sat down.

Almost immediately Regina was in her lap, straddling her and grinding against hard flesh. Their faces separated only by their breath as they moved together. Emma reached between them and slid her cock into place just right for her wife's tight, wet cunt to slide down and take her all the way inside. Regina whimpered at the fullness and rested their foreheads together as she buried both hands in shaggy blonde hair. She'd just started to roll her hips and grind her clit against her wife's muscled abdomen when the fullness inside her disappeared. "Fuck!" Emma cursed as the cycle ended and her penis faded into nothing, "Sorry, babe," they both sat panting, Regina's hips still softly rolling as she sought out some kind of friction.

"The duffle, I put the bigger magic cock cuff in there," her whole body tightened and she clasped at her wife's neck as she pulled herself harder against slick, muscled flesh, "God, go get it!" Regina pulled her protesting body away so that Emma could get up, dripping in more than one way. The blonde was out of the shower and digging through the bag of sex toys her wife had brought. She located the leather cuff and slapped it around her upper arm as she was moving back towards the ensuite and her moaning wife. She found Regina on the seat, leaning against one side and her leg propped up on the bench so she could easily stroke over her aroused flesh. Emma groaned as her new magic cock shimmered into existence. It was just a little thicker than the one she conjured and looked more or less the same. Regina turned dark eyes on her, she whimpered as she massaged her clit and slid two fingers into her own pussy. Watching through hooded eyes as her wife moved through the falling water. She let her head fall back against the wall and watched as the hard cock between her wife's thighs bounced and moved with the fast movements.

Just as Emma was about to reach her, she slid around, scooted to the very edge of the seat and leaned back against the wall, one foot on the flat of the sear. She used both hand and was spreading herself wide open and exposing her soaking cunt for her wife's viewing pleasure. Emma groaned at the image of the fluttering inner labia as the reddened and swollen folds twitched and sought stimulation of some kind. She dropped to her knees and even though she had to angle her cock up just a little it was the perfect height to slide right on inside the wet heat of her wife. Regina gasped and mewled as she was filled completely and she grasped at her lover's neck and shoulders pulling her in tight. The new cock was thicker than she was used to and it provided a new stretch that made her whole body tremble, "Oh, fuck. So good, so big, darling," she panted as she wrapped both arms around her wife's neck and held on tightly as Emma moved into and out of her at a fast pace.

Minutes had passed and the blonde buried a hand in dark hair and yanked, exposing a long expanse of tanned flesh and she immediately followed through and was sucking and licking at the warm skin. Marking her wife and claiming what was freely given. Regina cried out and she was coming hard against her grunting and groaning wife, ejaculate forcefully ejecting from her, at least trying to anyway. The extra girth had her so full that that her cum was barely able to leave her and as she slid along the length of her it spurted and sprayed from her in hot waves. Emma groaned at the tightness gripping her and squeezing her as her wife's cunt tightened and relaxed and tightened as the orgasm washed over her. She gave another handful of hard thrusts, forcing herself through the tightness and then she was coming, filling her wife hot ropes of her natural arousal.

Regina fell back against the wall as her body relaxed and her breathing regulated. She whimpered in protest when Emma softly pulled out. "Huh, cool," Regina cracked an eye open and found her wife inspecting the new cock, poking at it with a single fingertip and watching it spring back, "Stays hard, very cool," Emma looked up at her as she stopped poking and started stroking a hand over her hard length, "I could get used to that." Regina groaned at the connotations of that and she felt her body tremble into arousal again, "Stand up," she husked out as she slid forward on the bench. Emma was standing then and Regina tugged at her thighs, pulling her close and kissing the tip of the hard cock.

Emma groaned as a warm, wet tongue fluttering along one side of her shaft. Regina nibbled her way back to the tip and flicked her tongue across the weeping slit, moaning low in her throat at the taste of Emma. Hands buried in dark hair as the brunette sucked her down the opposite side. When she returned to the tip of her penis, she sucked the mushroom head in and stroked around it with her tongue, laving along the seam of it in her underside until she could flick away the drop of pre-cum from her slit. Emma let out a cry and her eyes flew open to look down at her wife. Chocolate eyes met hers and she watched as her wife slowly took the full length of her into her mouth and down her throat, maintaining eye contact the whole time, "Fuck, that's good, babe." Regina hummed around the thick flesh. The thicker cock opened her mouth wider and to be honest her jaw ached, but she still found the pleasure in giving this to her wife. Emma groaned as she started to bob her head, easing the cock out of her throat and then sliding back down, "Fuck, you look good with my cock down your throat." Regina closed her eyes and let a whimper out around the hard penis as her wife tenderly traced the bulge she created in the tanned throat. Emma wasn't always verbal during sex, but fuck, when she was…

Regina brought a hand up to stroke along the smooth, sensitive flesh below the hard cock, a perverse part of her missed the testes that accompanied her wife's cycle cock. The light touch caused Emma's hips to jerk and the brunette groaned as the hard cock slid forcefully down her throat. She closed her eyes and moaned, her free hand cupped the firm flesh of her wife's ass as her other hand kept up the teasing, light touch against the sensitive skin between muscular thighs. Emma's hands tightened in her hair and she repeated the roll of her hips, fucking into her wife's mouth. Another pleased moan left her wife's throat and she took it as her cue to keep moving and quickly moved into a rhythm. Regina let her wife control the action. While they often switched the dominant roles between them fluidly, she'd found herself wanting to be the more submissive one the last few times they'd had sex. She clutched her wife's tight ass with both hands and groaned around the hard cock fucking into and out of her mouth. She wondered if it had anything to with the hormones currently flooding her system.

Emma growled into the warm, humid air of the shower as her head tilted back, she was coming with sharp jerks of her hips. Regina groaned and worked to swallow the load pumping into her throat. Her hands shifted around to clutch at strong hips and she pulled back just enough so the thick cock wasn't in her throat but still in her mouth. With a groan and one last spurt into her wife's mouth, Emma pulled away and Regina swallowed, savoring the taste as she took deep panting breaths, "To fucking good," Emma husked and pulled her up and they were kissing hotly in the falling water that caressed their skin gently as falling rain. Their tongues tangled and she groaned at the taste of herself in her lover's mouth.

"Wanna try something new?" Emma waggled her eyebrows and propositioned her wife once the kiss was broken. Regina laughed and slapped wetly at a muscled shoulder, "What did you have in mind?" It wasn't to often that there was something new to try for them sexually. Their bucket list of sex had just a few more things on it left uncrossed and she was genuinely curious. Her body slicked with new arousal and she felt a pulse in her clit at the possibilities. Emma grabbed the currently off handheld shower head from the wall and settled onto the seat, stretching her long legs out and leaning against the wall of the alcove. She tugged her wife to settle between her thighs, leaning back against her chest, her magic cock trapped between them. "Trust me?" Regina nodded her assent and relaxed against the strong body of her lover.

Emma flicked a switch on the shower wand and a jet of water spurted once and then was jetting out in a powerful stream. Regina arched an eyebrow, they'd discussed this once, they'd been watching tv and it was joked about. Regina had had to ask what it meant and had flushed hotly when her then fiancee had explained it. Emma fidgeted with the shower head again and the water switched to a normal shower of water gently leaving the triangular head, "Just relax," Emma whispered into her ear as she turned the warm water on her. She slowly trailed the warmth over her chest and let the gentle flow of water relax the brunette further.

Regina lay against her wife. It was a lovely feeling, but not particularly sexually stimulating, the warm water felt good though and she relaxed further back, all but melting into her wife's strong body. The water trailed down her still flat stomach and she smiled at the sight of it. Bringing a hand away from a pale thigh to caress the flesh beneath the water. Emma kissed her neck as she watched her wife touch skin that would soon swell with the child growing inside her. Regina moaned lowly when the water moved further down and trailed over a thigh. She shivered slightly and bit her lip as the warmth caressed her inner thigh and ok, maybe she could see the pleasure to be had in this.

Emma smiled into tanned flesh and settled the wand in one hand so that she could use the other to tease and caress the flesh not currently under the shower spray. She intentionally avoided her wife's cunt with the wand, trailing the water up and around the smooth flesh of her pubis. Regina arched her back as the water caressed down the inner thigh yet to feel it's warmth and a hand covered a breast. Kneading and massaging, taking care to not cause pain to her overly sensitive breasts. She hoped that would ease with time. She did miss the rougher attentions she enjoyed to her breasts. Emma flicked a switch and the falling water shifted. A low powered stream of water now came from the center. The soft spray surrounding it and it provided a curious sensation that had Regina moaning low in her throat as her wife reversed her movements and the water teased back up her inner thigh, over and around her bare cunt, back down the opposite thigh and then warmth was moving up her stomach.

A needy sound left her throat and her hips rolled when a fingertip teased through her swollen folds as the water caressed her breasts, Emma positioned it just so, so that the heavier stream of water lapped at a nipple while the softer flow caressed the meat of her breast. The water felt amazing and Regina found herself moving against the talented fingers rubbing every part of her pussy except for her swollen clit. The water caressed her neck next, her head lolled against the muscled chest she leaned against and she moaned as her wife used her whole hand to massage at the sopping wet entrance to her cunt.

The water was moving back down her body then. Regina shuddered as the water moved against the flesh of her inner thighs again, the hand had moved back to her breasts to take over the attentions they received. This time, as Emma moved the water to her other thigh, she slowly drew the water over her exposed centre and Regina whimpered at the delightful pressure that glanced over her swollen sex. Too soon the feeling was gone and the warm water played over the pebbled skin on her inner thigh. Emma tugged at a nipple and Regina arched and moaned at the, almost, painful sensation. A hot mouth sucked at her neck and it served a wonderful distraction as suddenly the shower wand was pressed tightly against her sex and positioned so the warm water flowed into her. She cried out and her hips jerked at the odd feeling of being constantly filled by the water that flowed into and out of her. Her hands clutched at the muscled thighs around her. And oh yes, soon as they were home, she was contacting a contractor to do a full remodel of their master bath.

Regina gasped when Emma shifted the water and suddenly the heavier jet was pulsing against her clit. She dug her nails into the firm muscles surrounding her thighs and her whole body twitched, "Oh, Emma!" The blonde moved the water over her swollen sex and Regina moaned loud and long. It was a sensation unlike anything she'd ever felt. It felt similar to Emma's mouth and tongue on her, but at the same time it was completely different. "Fuck, I'm going to come," the brunette husked out. Emma groaned in her ear and nibbled at the flushed skin, "Then come," and Regina did. Her body arching and hips rolling against the water pulsing against her throbbing clit, the ejaculate bursting from her body bouncing back against her with the water and the warmer sensation of it made her moan as her body twitched and shivered.

Emma waited until her wife was in the very middle of her orgasm, before she shifted the shower wand back to her entrance and clicked it the next setting. Regina screamed into the steamy atmosphere of the shower and the water now pounded forcefully into her. She could feel her cunt being stretched as Emma pressed the nozzle tightly against her, forcing more of the water into her and faster than before. Regina had never felt anything like it before and she sobbed through another orgasm, she thought. She was pretty sure that the previous one hadn't ever finished, her pussy was full to bursting as hot cum mixed with warm water. Emma groaned into her neck as her wife ground back against the hard cock she still sported. She wrapped a muscled arm around her wife's waist and held her tight as she shifted the water and pressed it against her clit again.

Regina arched as much she could in her wife's grip and her mouth was open in a silent scream as her tortured clit throbbed and she was falling headlong into another intense orgasm. The constant pressure on her clit was sending jolts of delicious pleasure through her and she didn't think she ever stopped coming from the first orgasm the warm water had provided, "Oh, please!" Regina wasn't really sure what she was begging for. Suddenly, the shower head was being held away from her cunt and the jet of water impacted her clit in a whole new way. She screamed and scratched at her wife's thighs as her body tensed and she shook and twitched through an orgasm. Her eyes rolled back and she'd never made that noise before.

A click and oh God, she'd thought the shower was already at full power, it hadn't been, "No more! I can't!" Regina cried out as her body twitched and shook uncontrollably. She was completely lax against her wife, the tremors shooting through making her shudder, "Just one more, you can do it," Emma coaxed as she jiggled the wand just a little, moving the stream just slightly over Regina's overstimulated clit. A hand buried in blonde hair and Regina wailed as she burst through white light into another orgasm, "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck," the choked, sobbed mantra made Emma smile and moan along with her wife. "Please, baby!" Regina whimpered as her body sagged. Taking mercy on her finally, the blonde moved the water away and turned the shower wand off, letting it fall and dangle down the wall beside them. She wrapped strong arms around the brunette and held her as Regina all but sobbed her residual pleasure. Her body shaking and twitching as she clenched her thighs together, "Fuck, I'm throbbing," Regina shuddered, the pressure from the water had essentially forced the blood from her clit and now it was returning with a vengeance and she could feel the pulse beating in it.

She tried to open her thighs again, to relieve the pressure, but creamy, muscular ones tightened around her, "Just wait a second," Emma husked and bit into the tanned juncture of neck and shoulder, strong hands cupped her breasts and massaged gently. Regina groaned as the pounding pulse in her clit increased. The blood finally returning full force, she cried out and her head rolled on the strong shoulder she rested against, "Oh, fuck! My love!" A deep gasp and she was coming again, her mouth open and a choking sound coming from deep in her chest as her body arched, her ejaculate squirting between her closed thighs and creating a warm wet feeling that caressed her further. Emma released her grip on her thighs then and she let them fall limply open as she lay there panting against her wife, "We are so getting one of those too," her entire felt body felt completely loose and she doubted she could walk if she wanted to, "Hmmm, you're going to have to carry me to bed I'm pretty sure my legs won't work right now," Regina laughed as she twitched, shuddered and moaned through an aftershock.

Emma laughed along with her brunette wife, "Happy to oblige, ma'am," she effected a cheesy southern drawl as she scooped her wife up and stood, arms wrapped around her neck and Regina nuzzled into the flushed skin. Her magic cock bobbed between her thighs and once she had her wife settled on the bed she moved to take the cuff off. Regina watching her through hooded eyes, she stopped the blonde with a hand on her wrist, "Not yet," she hooked her hands beneath her own knees and pulled her legs up and open, exposing all of her naked wet flesh. Emma groaned, she could literally see the pulse beating in her wife's clit as the tight hole clenched and released, seeking to be filled, "You sure?" Regina nodded, "Please?" She wanted this, she did, she thought it might send her over the edge of sanity as it felt like her whole cunt throbbed in time with her beating heart, but dear God did she want her wife inside her.

Emma knelt on the bed between her wife's open thighs. She groaned as she took her cock in hand and tapped the leaking tip against her wife's clit. Regina arched and cried out, "Oh, God! Not my clit, fuck," her eyes screwed tightly shut and she gripped her thighs tighter. She canted her hips and flattened her back, knowing it was the best position to get her wife as deep as possible. "Sorry, babe," Emma offered as she pressed against the fluttering opening of her wife. She groaned as she watched the hard cock slide inside. Her wife was wetter then possibly she'd ever seen her and the swollen folds so soft inside as tight walls gripped at her and pulled her deeper. Regina whimpered as the thickness split her open. This new cock really was quite delightful, "Oh, yes! All the way in, baby," the deep husky voice did things to Emma and she had to concentrate not to come the second she was fully sheathed.

Hands came up and shifted tanned ones away as Emma took their place, supporting her wife wide open. She waited a long few seconds before starting to move. Regina fisted the sheets but her body refused to move. She was completely spent after the shower and the feeling of her wife fucking into her as she lay there completely relaxed was exquisite. The thickness moving into and out of her rubbed just right against her swollen insides that her body started to shake as an orgasm approached, "Oh, baby, come inside me," she moaned lowly. Emma lowered her hands to the bed, keeping tanned knees open with her elbows. She was careful to keep her lower body away from her lover's swollen and throbbing clit. The friction was building deep inside the brunette.

The slick heat pooling in her belly made it feel like she was going to explode and then she was, cum explosively leaving her body in a tight arch as her whole body quaked and she gasped through the stimulation as her wife kept thrusting, "God, fill me, my love! Fuck. Fill me!" She wrapped her arms around a strong back and pulled her wife down flush against her. She cried out as the position stretched legs to their most felxible and her lover's pubis was rubbing against her tortured clit. A final hard thrust and Emma was coming deep inside her. Pressed tight to her as Regina clawed at her back, her body thrumming through a small orgasm that left her limp and sleepy. Emma groaned as her magic cock emptied and she buried her face in a tanned sweaty neck, releasing her wife's legs from the high stretch they were in as she tucked her hands beneath small shoulders and lay there for long seconds panting before frantically scrambling off her wife, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to crush you!" She removed the cuff from her arm then and tossed it towards the duffle in the corner of the room.

Regina laughed lightly, though it came more as a quiet giggle, "The baby is fine, my love. It would take more than your weight resting lightly against me to do anything," Regina rested a hand on her belly, just under her navel and let her head roll to the side to observe her wife. Emma grinned, relieved. She'd never really had to deal with any of this when she was pregnant, besides the fact that it had been 15 years ago. She'd remained completely celibate pretty much since the day Henry had been conceived, "Sorry, I know I shouldn't panic," she rolled onto her side and stroked her hand over a soft cheek. Regina nuzzled into the warm palm, "I promise I will share as soon as anything doesn't feel right, but making love to you? That will never feel wrong as long we are careful to listen to what my body is telling us," Emma was moving then, laying her head just below her wife's breasts and caressing the soft natural swell of her lover's lower abdomen.

Regina buried her hands in short blonde hair and scratched at her wife's scalp. Emma all but purred at the attentions, "I love you, Jelly. I'll do anything to protect you, and your mom here too. She'd move heaven and earth for you. I mean that literally by the way. Together nothing can stop us, we once moved the sun and moon for your brother," Regina laughed at her wife but nodded her head in agreement.

"I swear to God if this child comes out thinking it's name is Jelly, I will harm you."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Someone had sent me a PM wondering what actors I had pictured when writing Maggie, Clive and his husband Harry. So I thought you all might like a visual too, since I'm shit at accurately describing people, for Maggie I'm picturing Rachelle Lafevre circa Under the Dome. Clive is Oded Feher circa the Mummy, yes I know he's not Italian, just go with it and for Harry, Terry Chen circa Combat Hopsital.**

Regina sat in the waiting area of Dr. Hendricks office. It was 11am on Monday and she was there for her Doctor's appointment. She fidgeted nervously with her phone, trying to focus on the news article she'd opened on her cell phone. Her free hand rested against her stomach. They'd spent the rest of the weekend in Augusta happily ensconced in their room, making love and being curled up together, talking about their future. Sunday had been spent traveling back home and trying to keep their hands to themselves. They'd made the mistake once of not taking the 24 hour no sex rule of the OBGYN and after a scare of being called back in for anomalous findings, had behaved since. Emma had wanted to come with her to the appointment, but the brunette had shrugged it off, telling her wife that it was just a regular check up and there was no need for her to miss work. Regina was regretting it, she'd give anything to be clutching her wife's hand right now.

Once back home, the bubble had popped and Regina was worried now that something would be wrong. What if the 6 home tests had been wrong. What if they'd been to vigourous in their love making, sure all the information she'd read _said_ it was perfectly fine to be as sexually active as she was comfortable with but what if… maybe she'd eaten something she shouldn't have...that first night in Augusta they hadn't known to turn the temperature down in the hot tub… "Hey, it's going to be ok," a strong arm wrapped around her shoulders and the brunette looked startled up into smiling hazel eyes. "Emma! You came anyway?" She let her arms wrap around her uniformed wife's waist and she nuzzled into a hug. Steadfastly ignoring that they were in public and 3 other people were in the waiting room with them, "Of course I came, I know you secretly wanted me here," she kissed her wife's dark hair, "So I went and worked for a little while, then told Dad I was taking a long lunch and here I am."

Regina pulled away long enough for a chaste kiss and then was burrowed tightly back against her wife's side, "Thank you, my love. For always knowing when I need you, even when I don't think I do," another kiss to raven hair and they sat comfortably, Regina tightly clutching her wife's hand.

"Regina, I'm ready for you?" Joanne's voice called them. The brunette jumped up, terrified by now and it showed on her face, "Emma," the blonde doctor greeted the Sheriff, "Regina, are you ok?" The doctor asked as they approached and Regina smiled tightly and nodded, "Fine," a glance back and around at the now closed door and the hallway, sure of the privacy she added, "I'm nervous honestly. I...we, want this so much...but what if it's just fate teasing me?" Joanne smiled at her former Queen, "Regina take a deep breath. I'll run a blood test and you can also take a urine test and pee on a stick here also if you want?" The doctor offered, people tended to think that the hospital stick tests were more real somehow. They entered an exam room and she closed the door behind them. Regina nodded, "Please, I want to be happy and confident in this," she tightly gripped her wife's hand that she'd yet to let go of. Joanne smiled again and moved towards the wall of drawers and cabinets. She handed the brunette a gown from the cabinet, opened a drawer and removed a specimen jar and from another drawer a paper wrapped plastic stick. "Here, go and change, fill the jar and then use the stick. I can have the urine test back from the lab before you go home today, the blood test by tomorrow," Regina nodded gratefully and took the items into the tiny attached bathroom.

"She really ok?" Joanne asked the blonde once the door closed behind Regina, "Yeah, just nervous and scared of hoping. We both are," Emma ran a hand through her shaggy hair and sighed, "We're getting better, but hope? Not exactly the thing we're best at," she took a seat in the extra chair in the room and watched the doctor slid the stirrups from the bed and lock them into place. "It's going to be ok, Emma. Based on what she's told me, I'm pretty certain she's pregnant. Did you have a cycle recently?" The doctor went about setting up the room for the exam, pulling a tray of instruments closer to the table, "Yeah, it only lasted three days, well it wasn't quite three days," Emma nervously fidgeted with her tie clip that she'd removed for the sole purpose of having a fidget. Joanne smiled kindly as she relaxed back into the chair to wait for her patient and friend, "That's what we were expecting, it's not at all uncommon for women to have symptoms similar to ovulation, even when they aren't ovulating during the first trimester, it's just your body reacting to hers."

The door to the bathroom opened then and a gown clad Regina shyly emerged, "Here you go," she held out the specimen jar and the stick. Joanne set the stick down on the counter and stood, "Alright, I'm just going to personally run this down to the lab," she held up the jar, "When I get back the stick should be ready and then we can start your exam," after understanding nods from the two women, the doctor slipped out the door and it closed quietly behind her. Regina set her clothes on the counter and pulled herself up to sit on the edge of the table, "You ok, babe?" Emma questioned as she stood and moved to her wife. The brunette was twisting the edge of the gown in her hands and looked like she might cry or collapse at any moment, maybe both. Regina sighed, "Yes, I'm just scared, my darling," Emma pried her hands out of the gown and stepped into them, hugging her wife tightly as she stepped between warm thighs and offered all of the comfort she had. Regina buried her face in the crook of a pale neck and inhaled. Her wife had put on her favorite of the blonde's cologne and it was a comforting scent that she let herself get lost in. They stayed that way, locked in an embrace for several minutes, until a single knock rapped against the door and it opened, "Everybody decent?" Joanne teased as she poked her head in. The women separated and Regina wiped a finger under her eyes. At some point in the long embrace her eyes had watered, tears on the very brink of falling, she cleared her throat, "All clear," she needlessly announced as the doctor stepped into the room.

Both Regina and Emma sucked in a deep breath as the doctor picked up the strip test from where she'd laid it down, "Positive," twin breaths exhaled and Emma was back hugging her wife. Joanne laughed, she was so happy for them. Her Queen had earned the right to be happy, so many times over, "Alright, we should probably get on to the reason you're here, Regina," the brunette nodded and swung her legs around the table, settled into the stirrups and slid her pelvis down the table, "If you want, when we're through, I can do an ultrasound, it's probably too soon for a heartbeat, but you can see your baby?" Regina swore as tears immediately filled her eyes, she wiped at them, "Sorry, yes that would be wonderful, Joanne." The blonde doctor laughed, "Get used to it Regina, you've got another probably 36 weeks to go," she draped the privacy curtain over her patient's legs and adjusted the lamp as she slid onto her stool.

"Alright, I'm just going to perform a tactile exam first and then we'll move onto the scary instruments," Joanne peaked over the curtain. Emma had moved to her wife's side and was holding her hand. The brunette nodded and she settled back down. "Ok, I'm going to touch you now." Regina shivered a little when a cool, latex covered hand touched her inner thigh near her knee, "Moving down now," Joanne slid her hand further down. When she'd first starting seeing the brunette after the curse had broken she'd learned the hard way to announce her touches. The brunette had certainly gotten better over the last 5 years. But old habits. Regina sucked in a breath when clinical hands touched her most intimate parts. They moved and pushed, prodded and palpated, "Regina, I think we can safely say that you're definitely 100 percent pregnant. I'm already able to feel a softening of your cervix and the blood flow to your vagina and surrounding tissue has definitely increased. However I would guess you closer to 6-7 weeks along. The blood test will give a more definitive answer."

Emma drew their linked hands up and kissed tanned knuckles. Regina's eyes slid closed and tears spilled over and down her cheeks as a wide smile nearly split her in half, "6-7 weeks ago we weren't in a cycle though," Regina's brow furrowed, that was about the time they'd been in the cabin for her birthday… was it possible their latent true love magic had?... That they hadn't even needed the fertility spell? The hands withdrew and Joanne reached for the speculum and continued the exam, "The way the body works, you technically are kind of pregnant for closer to 10 months, it's most likely that you conceived at the tail end of the third cycle back," Joanne took her swab samples and after completing a visual check she closed and withdrew the speculum, "Do remember if that cycle before this last one was different?" Emma nodded, "Actually yeah, didn't think of it at the time but lasted almost a day longer than usual," Regina gripped her hand tightly as tears welled in her eyes. She remembered the sex they'd had the last day of the cycle in question. The passionate moments in bed and the shower before leaving for work and then their lustful moments in her office during lunch. She shivered as she played back the images.

Doctor Hendricks snapped the latex gloves off and stood up as she turned the lamp off and pushed it towards the side, "Well everything looks normal, I'll get these sent to the lab," she said of the two slides that she'd smeared cultures on, "Let's get that blood test drawn and thennn...let's do an ultrasound!" Regina hadn't stopped smiling since the beginning of the exam and somehow the smile grew wider and she nodded and gripped her wife's hand tighter. Joanne slid the stirrups away and slid the lower half of the table back out as Regina shifted to lay more comfortably on it. The privacy curtain was pulled away and deposited into the laundry bin by the door. "Once you're through the first trimester, we'll need to start laying out a birthing plan, it's not too soon to start researching your options now though."

"I want to do it at home and completely natural, just Emma and I," Regina answered shyly. She knew exactly how she wanted to welcome their child, "I suppose we should talk about that," she offered up to her wife. Emma just grinned, "That sounds beautiful and intimate, I love it," they kissed and Joanne cleared her throat when it threatened to cross the line. "That's a wonderful plan, I can give you some recommendations for midwife's in the area. Most won't see you however until you finish the 12th week," she retrieved a syringe and needle from a locked drawer and pulled fresh gloves on. Regina frowned, "Can't you do it?" Joanne smiled kindly as she pushed the short sleeve of the gown up and tied a tourniquet around Regina's arm just above her elbow, "Unfortunately, while I do have the skill set, I'm not technically licensed for home births in this land," she wiped the throbbing vein in the crook of the brunette's elbow and tapped it with two fingers.

"Oh, well. I guess we'll be needing those recommendations then," Regina inhaled as the needle slid in and she flexed her fist a couple of times as the vial was filled with crimson blood. Joanne sighed, "I wouldn't do this for anyone else, however for you, I will find out what I need to do to become licensed," she grinned at her former Queen and placed a cotton ball over the needle and withdrew it, bending Regina's arm up to hold the cotton in place. "Thank you, Joanne. That means a lot, let me know if there's anything I can do to ease the process?' The doctor nodded as she snapped the gloves off and moved back to the counter to label the vial of blood, "I'll run these down to the lab, I should be able to pick up the urine test. Go ahead and get dressed and when I get back we'll do the ultrasound!"

"Pinch me, Emma," Regina requested quietly as she slid off the table. It took Emma a second to process. Then, with a grin she reached out and pinched both tanned ass cheeks that had been revealed when her wife dropped the gown and reached for her clothes. Regina squealed and whirled on her wife. She wagged a admonishing finger but moved to press against her wife, "Not quite what I had in mind, darling." Emma laughed and pulled the brunette into kiss as her hands slid down to cup the firm cheeks she'd just pinched. Regina groaned and let herself indulge in the kiss for a few seconds before pulling away, "I should get dressed," they stood together foreheads pressed against the other and Regina cupping her wife's face as they just soaked each other in.

When Joanne returned, the brunette was dressed and lying back on the table. Hands clasped over her stomach and staring up at her wife with a look of such utter devotion that the blonde doctor had to take a second to swallow back a sudden blast of loneliness as she thought about what she had to go home to. A bottle of wine and her 10 month old pomeranian puppy, Simba. "Ok, ultrasound time!" She moved into the room, pulling a rolling ultrasound unit behind her, "I'm guessing you're right around 6-7 weeks along, so your baby will be the size of an small blueberry right now, just to prepare you," Joanne locked the wheels beside the bed and flipped a switch to turn the machine on , "Just raise your shirt Regina, tuck it into the underwire of your bra for me." The brunette managed it one handed as she refused to release her wife's hand, "Alright, now I'm going to put some gel on your stomach, it's going to be cold," she squirted a healthy glob of the cool gel and Regina jumped a little despite the warning, laughing quietly at her reaction.

"Alright, now I just move this little device around," Joanne touched the wand to Regina's stomach and moved it around the lower part of her stomach. She had the screen turned so only she could see it as she searched for the tiny life growing inside of her Queen. A beaming smile graced her face and she turned the screen to them, "Regina, Emma, I'd love to introduce you to your baby," it took a second, but both women finally identified the tiny blob in the lower right hand corner of the grainy ultrasound image. A single sob broke from Regina's throat and she covered her mouth with her free hand, "That's our baby," she whispered and Emma bent down to kiss her forehead. The brunette clasped the back of her neck and shifted the kiss down to her lips. The kiss was passionate and full of happiness and love. Regina brushed her tongue across a pink lower lip, but ended the kiss when her wife's lips parted to receive her exploration. "Our baby," Emma whispered as she caressed her wife's jaw. Joanne watched the screen then pulled out a headset from the ultrasound cart, she plugged it in and held one earpiece up to her head, "Yes, you're definitely past the 6 week mark, because…" she unplugged the headset and a quiet whooshing sound rhythmically thumped through the room, "That's your baby's heartbeat." Regina openly sobbed now as tears streamed down her face and she wrapped an arm around her wife's neck and pulled her down into a hug.

The blonde doctor quietly cleared her throat, "Would you like a print out and recording?" Both women nodded emphatically, "Alright, it'll be at reception when you leave. Make an appointment for a month from now. We'll be able to see more details by then," she offered Regina a wet wipe to clean her stomach of the gel, "We'll continue monthly appointments until the last 4-6 weeks, when they'll be weekly," Regina wiped herself off and pulled her shirt back down, "Once I get the certifications done, I can even perform the appointments at your home if you like?" Regina was sliding off the table when she responded, "Yes, I'd like that. I appreciate the effort you're going through for us, Joanne," Emma helped her balance as she slipped her heels back on. "It's no problem, not really. I'm honored that you've asked me honestly," their doctor pulled the smaller brunette woman into a brief hug, "I'll have the the reception nurse give you the standard packet with the do's and don't's of pregnancy. Congratulations again," she shook Emma's hand and left the room, leading them back through the halls and finally left them at the door dividing the waiting room from the back at the reception desk.

Regina frowned as she turned the key to her Mercedes again and it uselessly clicked, "Everything ok, babe?" Emma asked pulling up to a stop beside the small car in her Frontier. "Damn thing won't start," she sighed and slapped at the dash, turning the key again and growling when it mockingly clicked back at her. "Just hop in with me and I'll call Michael to tow it in, no big deal," Emma hopped out to assist her wife in moving vehicles. Regina laughed, "You're not doing this for the next 33 weeks." Emma wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they rounded the truck and laughed, "Oh but just think of all things you can get out of me with this," she opened the truck door for her wife and handed her purse to her. Regina smiled coyly, "I never needed a pregnancy to get you to anything I wanted, my love," she cupped her wife's jaw and pulled her into a totally inappropriate kiss for the public venue. Emma laughed, "Yeah well, let me pretend," she put the truck in gear and switched her radio over to the tow line and talked to Michael about the Mercedes. He agreed to pick up before closing for the day and he'd give them a call when he knew anything.

As a grinning Emma drove them towards Granny's, Regina clutched the ultrasound image in one hand. Tracing over the image with a fingertip, a wide smile on her face. The brunette reached over and held an open palm out to her wife. Emma glanced down and laced their fingers together, "Do we want to tell people?" They'd previously discussed waiting until the second trimester, but Emma was pretty sure that people would take one look at their smiling faces and know something was up. Regina sighed as the truck pulled into a spot beside the diner, "Not yet, I'd like to keep it to ourselves for a little while," she laughed when Emma jumped out and ran around to the passenger side just as the brunette was opening the door. The blonde placed hands around her waist and helped her step down, "Although, at this rate…" Regina teased as she gripped strong shoulders and allowed her wife to practically lift her down. She turned around and tucked the picture safely away in the glove box along with the ultrasound DVD they'd already placed there for safekeeping.

They settled into a seat inside and a waitress quickly appeared with two bottles of rootbeer and took their order. A bacon cheeseburger for Emma and a artichoke, spinach and turkey panini with mozzarella cheese. Regina cleared her throat, she desperately wanted to discuss baby things, but speaking of them aloud in public would have the rumor mill of Storybrooke running wild and their news would be out by the time they got off work. "So, I scheduled the official demolition of the Henderson farm. I also contacted the representative to start the official process for having a fair here," the waitress reappeared and set a basket of onion rings between them with a knowing smile. Emma nodded as she squirted a healthy glob ketchup in the corner of the basket, "Yeah, Dad went out Friday, making sure they head everything squared away and disconnected before the demo," she dunked a ring in the red sauce and munched on it.

"I've got the contractors lining up to put in bids for the construction we'll need done. They're appearing from all over the state, even one from Massachusetts," Regina plucked an onion ring out of the basket and dunked just the tip in the ketchup she nibbled at it delicately. Emma's phone started ringing then and she frowned at it, private number again, "Swan-Mills?" Unsurprisingly there was only silence, "Hello?" The breathing started then, just quiet exhales in her ear, "Come on, just fucking say something!" Emma angrily whispered into phone so as not to cause a scene, then for the for the first time a new sound, quiet laughter, mocking her. Then the call was ended and Emma frustratingly shoved the phone into her breast pocket. "Darling?" Regina questioned as their food was delivered to the table, "Anon call again, they laughed this time," Emma slid her sandwich topping onto her burger and squished it down with the top bun.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

After lunch Emma had returned to the station after dropping her wife at Town Hall. Regina had effectively distracted her from the anonymous calls and she was smiling brightly again as she thought about the whooshing heartbeat of their baby. She would never tell Henry this, or Regina most likely, but when she'd first heard Henry's heartbeat her heart had skipped a beat. It was real. She was a few months into being 17 and pregnant with a baby she never wanted. She loved her son, more than she thought ever could love anyone. But 16 years ago sitting in that cold prison infirmary watching his pulsing heart on the grainy screen, it was a different story completely. Today had been totally different. Not just because it wasn't her body; when she'd heard that sound today, her heart had skipped again, right before it swelled in her chest. She'd never change the things that had happened to her in the past, she'd never change having Henry, but back then? When she'd laid there with the balding middle aged man probing at her stomach and droning on about her future, she'd cried for an entirely different reason. She'd always pictured days more like today when she pictured her future with children. Even by then, after she'd tried to be heterosexual, to fit in with the older Neal, she'd decided that it would be her female spouse to carry. She'd envisioned holding hands with the faceless woman as they heard the heartbeat, in a warm room full of color and light. Emma shook off her melancholy as she parked beside the station, she made a note to pick up some chocolate, and a new video game Henry had been hinting at, to assuage her own guilt at her thoughts.

Her phone dinged an incoming text and pulled it out,

 **1:12pm Private Number: Do you know where your family is?**

Her heart thudded and she immediately called her wife, Regina answered on the second ring, _"Darling? Everything ok? I only just got settled into work,"_ she sounded concerned. Emma breathed in relief, "Fine, everythings fine. I just wanted to say that I loved you," she quickly covered. No reason to needlessly worry the brunette. Regina smiled into the phone, _"I love you too, dear,"_ they ended the call and Emma dialed Henry's phone next, he had last lunch period and there a few minutes left of it. He answered and he was fine, she breathed a sigh of relief and plopped into her chair. David arched an eyebrow from where he kept his head down as he filled in a report for Emma to transcribe later, he was the last hold-out for handwritten reports, everyone else long since moved onto typing them and either printing them out for her or e-mailing them to her, without looking up he asked, "Everything ok, kid?" Emma frowned at her phone as she reread the message again, "Did you talk to mom today?"

David looked up from his paperwork, "She texted me about an hour ago when she went to lunch, why?" Emma rubbed at her face in frustration, "Nothing, just...it's nothing," Ruby strolled in then, she'd been out on patrol and was coming in take over for David while he went to lunch. Weekends being the exception, they usually tried to have one officer in the building besides Emma. Robin had finally been able to attend the academy and had returned just 2 weeks ago. Now a fully deputized deputy of the department, it was convenient as during the time he was gone they'd gotten the news that Sean wouldn't be coming back as a deputy. The nerve damage from Henderson all those weeks ago, just wasn't healing and he couldn't pass the qualifications. Not for the first time Emma was thankful that her injuries in that whole mess had been relatively easily healed, she had been considering offering him a job in the station, working as a receptionist/dispatcher as it was position that they'd needed to have filled and had the budget for, but she'd never bothered to staff it.

David went back to his work and Emma tapped at her desk as she eyed her phone laying there on it. Finally she picked it up and placed a call, " _Swan?"_ Clive's voice carried through, _"I don't think you've ever actually called me! What's up?"_ Emma took a breath, "I've had some problems with an anonymous caller and now they're texting me, do you still have that contact at the NSA?" She could hear shuffling papers and then footsteps, a door closed, _"Sounds serious, yeah I'm still in contact with Shelly in Boston. She would need your phone though,"_ a door opened and Clive called out that he was busy, _"Why don't Harry and I meet you for dinner somewhere between here and there tonight and I can deliver it to her tomorrow?"_ Emma nodded, "Alright, thanks Clive. If you don't mind driving, why don't you come all the way to Storybrooke? I'll throw some steaks on the grill? You can finally see the tiny town I police," she offered knowing her wife wouldn't mind. Regina liked entertaining and had expressed interest in socialising with the two men after meeting them in Augusta. _"That's sounds great! Harry worked days today and is off tomorrow anyway. We should be able to get there by 7,"_ being an Administrative Officer, Clive pretty much worked Monday through Friday 8-5 just like Emma did, _"I need to use up a personal day anyway, so I'll get the phone to Shelly first thing tomorrow morning."_ Emma nodded grateful, "Thanks, Clive. I really appreciate it." _"No sweat, Swan!"_ And he ended the call and Emma sighed as she called her wife again to let her know the plans for their evening.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina finished the call with her wife with a smile. She'd enjoyed their time with the two men before and was looking forward to spending some more time with them. She was also glad that Emma was seeking out someone to figure out her anonymous caller issue. She picked her phone back up from her desk and placed a call to the butcher. Making an order for 8 10oz New York strip steaks that they would pick up on their way home. She planned out the rest of what to prepare for their company. A nice salad and baked potatoes would go well with her wife's steaks. That led her to thinking about her wife working the grill on their patio. Usually in jeans and a tank top, with a plain black apron over her clothes. Well muscled arms flexing as she flipped and tested the meat or the occasional veggie as she cooked. Her memory focused on the strong hands of her wife then. The way they held the spatula or tongs, shaking seasoning onto the meat, brushed a sauce across glistening, cooking meat. Regina licked her lips, suddenly unsure if she was hungry or horny. If she hadn't just finished lunch less than an hour ago she'd have said both.

Pen tapping on her desk she leaned back in her chair and smiled to herself as she let her mind wander. She felt her panties dampen with slick arousal as her mind drifted to the first time they'd incorporated fisting into their sexual relationship. It was an unusually warm Saturday evening in March, a month before their wedding and Emma had just finished moving into the mansion earlier that day. David had taken a 13 year old Henry camping for the weekend, giving them time to get settled into cohabitation. Not that Emma had really been staying in the loft very much anyway.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ REGINA'S FLASHBACK SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma tossed the pizza crust into the box and flopped onto the couch in the living room, her fiance frowned, "You talked me into pizza and you flop on _our_ couch?" The brunette tried to admonish, but any venom was lost by her wide smile and the emphasis on the word _our._ Balancing her full glass of red wine,she slid her small frame into the space on the couch not taken up by the sprawled blonde _,_ "Come on, we just spent like hours upon hours moving so many boxes from the loft, that you made me unpack the same day…"

"9. We brought nine boxes because that's all you had. It only took _six_ hours because that eyesore you still insist on driving could only fit four boxes at a time," one handed she pulled long legs into her lap and Regina comfortingly rubbed at her shins and what she could reach of corded calf muscles, "And you didn't really think I was going to let you leave those nine boxes just laying around did you?" Emma sighed and propped herself up long enough to take a deep pull from the cold beer sitting on the coffee table beside the pizza box, "No, not really. I know exactly who I'm marrying," she sat up and set her beer back down, swung her legs off the couch and wrapped her arms around the brunette she was set to marry in just a month.

Regina tucked her wine securely against her chest after taking a drink and snuggled deeper into her fiance's embrace, she closed her eyes and sighed, "We are getting married, in just 27 days," she fingered the beautiful white gold engagement ring on her finger. It was a relatively simple ring, with a 2 carat diamond of the greatest clarity at its center. To either side of it was a line of four journey diamonds that cut diagonally across the band and it sparkled in any light. Emma grinned and kissed the brunette's head that was tucked under her chin, "We are and I just moved in, officially," it hadn't surprised anyone when they decided to make the cohabitation official pre-wedding. Emma had been staying at the mansion 4 sometimes 5 nights a week for months and Regina had been doing the majority of her laundry alongside hers and Henry's for most of that time too, "You know...the upcoming wedding and me moving in...we should probably find someway to celebrate…"

Smirking, Regina took a deep swallow of the sweet wine and set it on the coffee table before she swung a leg over her lover's hips and settled astride strong thighs, "Hmm, I suppose we probably should. You have anything specific in mind?" Strong hands came up to cup her ass and they massaged the rounded flesh and Regina groaned at the attention. She truly appreciated her soon to be wife's muscles, "I'm sure we can think of a few things," Emma moved a little slightly and Regina tipped forward, cupping her face and they were falling into a languid kiss. Regina groaned when the tip of a tongue brushed across her lips. She opened and the tongue retreated. She chased after it with her own and growled when she met closed lips. She fell into the kiss again and the tongue was back, swiping across her plump lipstick covered lips again. This time, when she parted her lips she also sucked, hard. The teasing tongue slid inside and bit down. Emma laughed into the kiss and it ended as they pulled apart. Both with wide smiles and shining, mirthful eyes, "I do have a few ideas actually," Regina stated as she leaned back and pinned hands between her ass and muscled thighs.

Emma arched an eyebrow, "Oh? Do tell?" Their sexual journey had been an exciting adventure for them both. While Emma was the more experienced between them, there was still plenty she'd not experienced before and plenty to expose the brunette to and it was very recent that the sexy brunette had started asking for what she wanted sexually. Regina bit her lip and looked shyly up at her wife. It was a look that Emma didn't see often from the woman and it gutted her every time, "Remember what we talked about last week?" Emma furrowed her brow as she searched her memory. Regina pulled a hand from beneath her, and kissed pale knuckles before she formed her fiance's hand into a fist and looked up through her fallen hair to gauge the blonde's reaction.

Emma sucked in a breath and groaned, "You want to me fist you?" She wanted to clarify. She couldn't even remember how the conversation started last week, but it had come up that Emma had experience with the act before. The blonde wasn't a fan of having it done to her, but had found the experience of giving it pleasurable. Regina nodded, "Yes, I think so, is that ok?" Her deep husky tone sent shivers down her fiance's spine, "In a little while though? I'd like to relax first. Maybe finish this glass and have another?" She gestured to her half-full wine glass. A second glass, they knew from experience, would leave her pleasantly buzzed and the perfect mix of complete awareness and a relaxed pliant body. Emma was suddenly not tired in the slightest and she smiled at her beautiful lover, "That's a wonderful idea, babe," it had taken the brunette months to not frown at the pet name and these days she appreciated it for the affection meant behind it.

"Shower, pajamas and a movie here on the couch?" Regina retrieved her glass of wine and took two large drinks, "Separately though. If we go up there together, I don't think we'll make it back to the couch and I really want to," she set her glass back down and looked over at the blonde. Emma laughed, the woman was undoubtedly right, "Deal, you want to go first?" Regina nodded and took her wine glass with her as she headed for the stairs.

20 minutes later the brunette returned, hair still damp and smelling of her shampoo. She was in a deep red silken nighty that came to her mid thigh, had thin straps that barely contained her heavy breasts and was low enough that they very nearly spilled out when bent at the waist. Emma groaned as her lavender scented fiance sat and refilled her empty wine glass, "That's new, I like it...like a lot," she had always found her lover's preference for the small silk nightwear, but this one bordered on full on lingerie. Regina blushed, her cheeks were already a little rudy from the hot shower and effects of the wine, "Thank you, my love. I purchased it with you in mind just last week," she tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear. She'd started to let it grow out and as it had started to fall past her shoulders it had became a little bothersome, but she knew it would soon lengthen enough to not be as much of a bother.

Emma grinned, "I love it, babe...it uh...really makes your...umm assets? pop," she trailed a finger along an exposed collarbone and down into the deep vee between full breasts. Regina just smiled, "Go shower and join me back here on the couch so we can relax and cuddle. Then, later you can fill my cunt the most it's ever been, my love," the brunette woman flushed hotly and her eyes dilated. It was the first time she'd said anything quite so provocative without prompting and it left her feeling deliciously dirty and aroused. Emma was the more dirty talker of the two of them, but Regina was making definitive progress to being on par with her blonde lover. Emma sat stunned for long seconds as her wife demurely sipped her wine like she hadn't just said the single hottest thing Emma had ever heard.

Emma leaned in for a kiss but a single finger to her lips stopped her, "Shower, darling," the brunette smirked at her fiance and picked up the remote for the TV. With a groan the blonde levered herself up off the couch, "Oh and Emma?" She turned, "Don't put a shirt on?" Her fiance's muscle were really starting to pop. It hadn't been that long ago that Regina had noticed her oblique vee had really become quite cut and she had no shame in admitting how attractive she found Emma's changing body.

When the blonde returned she was in one of her grey pairs of sweatpants. Regina still couldn't believe how many of the damn things her fiance owned. They seemed to have taken the place in her wardrobe of the skinny jeans that had slowly faded into a memory. Thankfully. the blonde only wore the sweats behind closed doors, usually.

Emma was fussing with her long blonde hair as she settled onto the couch, "I swear one day I'm just going to get it all cut off," she growled, finally tossing it over her shoulder and looking over at the brunette. Damn, she'd forgotten how good she looked in that nighty. "Don't you dare," Regina admonished, "I like your hair." Emma mumbled something to the effect that she could deal with it then and Regina just smirked. She picked up the remote and hit play on the movie she'd selected from Netflix. That had been a new addition to the household. Courtesy of Emma's influence and Regina had to admit that she could see the appeal of the streaming service. Fool's Gold started to play and she picked up her wine glass, curling up against the firm body of her lover, legs tucked under herself, she rested her head against a strong shoulder. She looped an arm through the blonde's and let her hand rest against a defined bicep.

An hour into the movie, Regina finished her second glass of wine. She was feeling the effects, her body warm and relaxed as she stretched out against her fiance. As the movie progressed they had shifted until Emma was laying on her back. The brunette wedged between her and the back of the couch. Head resting against a muscled chest and shoulder. One leg tossed over strong hips and a tanned hand tracing along the ridges and furrows of her lover's abdomen. Emma shifted and groaned when fingertips dipped just beneath the elastic of her sweatpants. She starting to become uncomfortably aroused. Regina just smirked and returned to teasing random patterns across her stomach. The teasing touches moved higher this time and they circled a pink nipple, Emma arched as she pinched the already erect flesh.

Regina toyed with the nipple for a little while, before moving across to it's twin. By now the blonde was breathing heavily, her body drawstring taut and inner thighs slick with arousal. The movie was going through its climax when the fingers slid down again and slipped beneath the elastic band. Regina scratched lightly at the thatch of short coarse hairs that covered her lover's mound and Emma groaned. Moving lower Regina traced along her bare outer labia, "So wet, my love," she husked into a reddened ear just before she nibbled on an earlobe. Emma arched as the fingertips slid between her cunt lips and spread the thick arousal around, "S' what happens when a sexy brunette spends an hour teasing you?" a gasp left her lips when a nail gently scraped over the very tip of her clit.

Regina stroked around the straining clit with two fingers, circling it and avoiding direct contact. She dipped down and slid the two fingers inside, just to the first knuckle before pulling out and returning to circle the swollen, throbbing clit, "Oh, you evil tease," Emma closed her eyes and her head fell back against the armrest. A laugh bubbled forth, "Best way to be evil, if I do say so myself." Taking mercy though, she took her clit between thumb and index finger and started a stroking motion, similar to the one she used to jerk her off when she was wielding her magic cock.

"Oh, that's good!" Emma moaned as she arched and her hips rolled into the stroking. The credits started to roll after a full minute had passed, "Come for me, so that I can come for you," the deep husky voice was all Emma needed and she flew over the edge into her orgasm. She arched tightly and groaned Regina's name aloud as she buried her hands in dark hair and kissed her wife deeply. Panting into the heady kiss as her body throbbed and pulsed through the peak of her pleasure.

Her fiance was still trembling with small aftershocks as Regina slid her hand from the grey pants and stroked the glistening wetness across her muscled abdomen. She placed light kisses along the pale neck of her lover, letting her ease down off her high naturally. Long minutes passed and the tv had gone to the Netflix screen telling them that they would also like some other movies, "Take me to bed, darling. I'm ready for you," Regina turned the TV off and climbed off her lover. Emma scrambled up off the couch and was followed swaying hips through the kitchen and down the hall towards the foyer and the stairs.

Regina reached a hand back as they started to ascend and Emma laced their fingers together as she let the brunette lead her to what was now their bedroom. As they entered Regina waved her hand and a dozen candles burst into flame on either side of the queen size bed, she was looking forward to the larger king size being delivered in a few days, "Get whatever you need and join me?" She husked as she climbed onto the bed, crawling up it on her hands and knees. Emma whimpered low in her throat as she realized her fiance hadn't been wearing panties beneath the sexy new nighty. The blonde moved towards the nightstand that was now hers, that she'd been using for months already. Because of Henry, most of their time was spent at the mansion and most of their sex toys resided there. Although, buried at the bottom of one Emma's two duffle bags was a vibrator, two bottles of lube and a box of condoms. Emma retrieved the pump bottle of lube from the drawer and set it on the bed. Propped against her pillow, Regina had settled onto her back and was idly toying with a nipple through red silk and playing with the hem of her night gown.

When Emma settled onto the bed beside the brunette, Regina pulled her half on top of her and into a sweet kiss. Emma noticed that the hand buried in her long blonde hair was shaking and she pulled away, "You ok, babe? We don't have to do anything you don't want to, you know that right?" Regina nodded, her smile tremulous, "I do, but I want this," she took her fiance's hand in hers, "I want all of you inside me tonight, Emma," she kissed each fingertip and when she got to her thumb she sucked it into her mouth and hollowed her cheeks as she flicked at it's tip. Emma groaned and her pupils blew wide, "It's not quite what we discussed it for, but we could use the safe word system we talked about a few weeks ago?" Regina thought about it, the more comfortable they became sexually, they had started to experiment and had been talking about the possibility about venturing into some BDSM play. While they hadn't yet entered that playing field they had already established some safe words for the eventuality, "Red, Yellow and Green?" Emma nodded, "That's right," she slipped a thigh between tan thighs. Regina arched into the pressure against her sex, the soft cotton of her wife's pants soaking up the arousal that had left her soaked and aching, "Will you fuck me now?" The softly whispered words made Emma throb with need and she leaned down to kiss the woman who had stolen her heart and soul as she shifted and settled between tanned thighs.

Regina groaned into the probing kiss as she let her legs relax and fall open and accept the firm body of her lover. She rolled her hips up and knew that she painted grey cotton with slick arousal, the fabric an interesting sensation against her cunt and clit. A hand slid from cupping her face to palming a breast, the warm tongue retreated and she chased after it. Emma sucked in suddenly as she pinched a nipple and Regina gasped. The act left her breathless, light headed and she whimpered at the delicious feeling of having her breath stolen from her. The kiss was broken and lips moved along her jaw as she drew in deep breaths, trying to catch hers again. Regina buried her hands in blonde hair as the lips descended to her neck. Her eyes opened wide as suction was applied to her sensitive skin and her mouth opened and a gasping, choking sound came out.

Satisfied with the large purpling mark she'd left, Emma moved to a collarbone and traced the prominent bone with her tongue as she slipped her hand inside the deep red nightgown and pulled a breast out, massaging it and rolling the hard nipple against her palm. Regina groaned and arched when the exploring tongue dipped into the divot separating her clavicle and swirled, Emma kissed down her sternum, stopping when she reached the beginning of red silk. "Feels so good, darling," Regina husked out as that talented tongue circled her breast and soft kisses were placed against her flesh. She arched her back and rolled her hips as her nipple was stroked and finally sucked into a hot mouth. As she suckled at her fiance's breast, Emma slipped her hand inside the silk nighty and slipped her other breast out, kneading it and twisting the dark nipple as she flickered her tongue over it's twin.

Emma released the nipple from her mouth and kissed, nibbled and sucked her way across to the other one. She repeated her teasing circling of the full breast with her tongue and her hand covered the recently neglected one and massaged it. Regina cried out when she was sucked into a hot mouth and her hips were rolling rhythmically now and she was panting as she clutched the blonde head tightly to her chest. Long minutes past and Regina realized that she was close to an orgasm, "I'm going to come if you keep that up," Emma just grinned around her breast and sucked as much of it into mouth as would fit and pinched the nipple in her hand as she ground her hips down to meet the ones rolling against her. Regina arched and cried out as her orgasm crashed into her and she soaked her wife's sweatpants. Emma released her nipple then and slid up her body and kissed her, hips still rolling together as Regina cupped her cheeks and whimpered into the kiss.

Hands tugged at the hem of her nightgown then and Regina arched to allow the red silk to be pulled over her head and tossed to the side. She pushed at the soft cotton that was the last barrier between them and Emma arched up on her toes and hands as the pants were slipped past her hips and down her thighs. She kicked them over the bedside and settled back down, groaning as their bare skin met fully. The heat and wetness coming from her lover slid against her. The cum from her orgasm coated tanned thighs and slicked against her muscled thighs, their lips met in a languid kiss and Emma ended it far to soon as she slid down the taut, tanned body. She kissed the tip of each breast but continued on past them. Sucking at the soft skin beneath a full mound and trailing a teasing pattern across her ribs, nipping when she reached the edge of hard bone and soft stomach.

Regina fisted the sheets and tried to hook a leg around her lover. She was denied as the blonde slid lower and pushed her leg away. It was ok though because her moving brought her to rest between tanned thighs and pulled one over her shoulder as she sucked at a prominent hip bone and flicked the hollow of it. A deep languid moan sounded through the room. With hand under knee, Emma pushed her leg up and out, exposing the heated sex to her purview. It glistened in the flickering candle light, dark lips spread open and she could see the clenching centre of her, begging to be touched, to be filled. Regina let out a needy, mewling sound as a wet tongue touched her entrance and swirled. Her hips bucked and her clit was sucked in along with her inner labia as the blonde's head bobbed between her legs. Before she could fall into the orgasm that was so close her fiance pulled away and lapped at her. She buried tanned hands in long blonde hair and rolled her hips.

Emma brought the hand that had been wrapped around her hip and with a single fingertip she teased at the pulsating entrance, "Yes! God, inside me!" Regina panted out, eager and wanting. Emma teased just inside, rhythmically in and out, just the tip as she flicked at her clit in time with her teasing penetration, sucked the throbbing clit in and added a second finger to her teasing motion, "God! Fuck me!" Regina gripped blonde hair tighter and bucked her hips, trying to get more of her lover inside her needy cunt. Emma grinned into wet flesh but refused to enter her further. She circled the tight opening, slid just barely back inside and repeated the circle, stretching the tight ring of muscle. Regina arched, her eyes wide and unseeing. Veins popping and throbbing in her face and neck as her orgasm crashed into her and she cried out as her fiance drank hungrily from her gushing cunt.

Regina was still panting when she was flipped over and she groaned. Arching as a strong, firm body covered hers, grinding against her ass and lacing their fingers together. Emma pressed her forehead to the tanned sweaty back as she rolled her hips and shifted so that her hard clit brushed against the firm flesh of her wife's round ass, "Fuck that's good!" She groaned as she started to kiss and suck at the back of her lover's neck, all the while her hips pumped against her fiance. "Yes! Come on me, can you? Like this?" Regina arched again and pushed her ass higher and tighter against her fiance. "Fuck, I think so!" Emma's hips moved faster and she groaned lowly in her throat, "Do it, baby! Come on me, use me! Oh please, darling," Panting heavily now, Emma bit into the soft muscle connecting neck to shoulder and with another few hard pumps she stiffened and came hard. Regina cried out, her whole body felt alive and she throbbed with arousal at the feelings and emotions running through her, "I need you, oh I need you!" Regina was very nearly crying with her need. Still thrumming through her orgasm, Emma powered through and flipped the voluptuous brunette back over and thrust two fingers knuckle deep inside her.

She arched and clawed at the strong back of her lover as the fingers pumped into her, the rhythm heavy and fast and fingers curled against her g-spot, "Mmmm..mo..more!" Regina wanted out as she rolled her hips and her body arched as she humped against the strong body fucking her. Emma slid an arm around her waist and helped support her semi suspended position as she added a third finger, curling and pumping faster into her. A thumb brushed across her clit, just barely grazing her and she crashed into an orgasm. She whimpered through it as her hips kept rolling, spreading the spurting cum all over her lover's heaving body, her head fell back and she sucked deep breaths in, "Fuck," she whispered, groaning when the three fingers inside, that had stilled, started to move again.

"Ready for more?" Emma questioned. She'd never had more than three fingers inside her fiance before and needed to ask before they moved on. Regina cupped her face and desperately tried to focus through her blinding arousal on the softened face before her, "Yes, please. Fill me, baby," Emma groaned, she loved it when the brunette called her that. It had been a surprising development a few weeks ago, when the older woman had called her that in the height of passion. Emma pulled out and Regina whimpered and twitched at the loss, "Shh, it's ok I'm just getting the lube," she comforted the shuddering woman. Regina stroked at the hips still between hers as Emma twisted away to retrieve the pump bottle she'd laid on the bed earlier, "You sure, we need it? I'm so wet already," Regina husked out the question as she stroked her own cunt and watched through hooded eyes as her lover pumped twice and covered her hand in lubrication. "No, but better to be safe than sorry. This is meant to be pleasurable," Emma tossed the bottle back towards the head of the bed and slipped her hand beneath the one her wife had been stroking herself with, rubbing the excess lube all around her lips and massaging it into already soaked flesh.

Emma slipped two fingers inside and Regina let her hand join the other in fisting the sheets as she watched her lover, kneeling between her thighs and watching the movement of her fingers into and out of her cunt. A groan and she felt a third finger slip inside, stretching her to the furthest point so far. Emma laid her free hand against her lower abdomen and let her thumb tease against her clit as she continued to stroke softly in and out of her. Regina arched and gasped out as the fourth finger was eased inside, her pinky finger adding an extra stretch and with it a tiny, not unpleasant burn, "Oh, baby!" She gasped and her body stilled as she reveled in the feeling as her fiance started to curl the four fingers and massged at her g-spot as she stroked in and out. Regina started to move again then and she was gasping and moaning, her eyes shut tight. The penetration retreated then and she whimpered, her hips trying to follow the retreating digits. She opened her eyes and watched the blonde pump more lube out over her hand. She moved the bottle over Regina's still rolling hips and pumped some out over her. The brunette hissed as the cool, thick liquid dripped over her and through her folds.

Then the four fingers were back and sliding easily inside her. This time past the knuckle and she groaned at the feeling of being stretched so wide, the hand started to move, slipped out to the second knuckle and pushing back inside. Regina cried with each thrust, she'd never been so full, so stretched and she knew it wasn't even over yet. She questioned briefly if she could take it all, then she felt a thumb tuck under and into the palm of her lover and pressure pushed at her, slowly easing deeper and deeper, "Ohh, my love. Yes," She was filled slowly, the hand easing in and Emma stopped and withdrew just a little, starting a slow pumping action as she eased further and further in. Regina arched and her body tightened when she felt a pop and she gasped as she felt the width of Emma's hand slid inside, Emma stilled, "OK?" Regina nodded, breathless, "Goo...good. So good, don't stop," she rolled her hips and groaned at how good the fullness felt. Emma pumped a few times and slowly her hand curled into a loose fist inside the tight cunt of her lover.

Regina grasped the pale forearm just below the elbow of the hand that was inside her, "Give me a minute," she asked as she lay there panting and she stroked the muscled forearm. Sliding her hand lower she groaned as she traced the place where wrist met stretched pussy, "God, you're all the way inside me," she whispered in awe, breathless tears of pleasure in her eyes. Emma started to move the thumb that had been left still on her fiance's clit and Regina arched, groaning as it shifted the hand inside her, "Oh, move. Please move," she wrapped her hand around the strong forearm, just above the wrist and moaned as the fullness inside her started to rock and move. "Fuck," the curse was breathless and whispered as she felt lost of breath. Being so full, she felt as if every part of her inside was being touched and stretched at the same time. Every rock of Emma's fist pushed against her g-spot, against her cervix, a thing she'd recently discovered she liked.

Emma started to add a push and pull to her rocking and sped up the thumb brushing against Regina's pulsing, swollen clit. It was more prominent than ever before as the fullness of her cunt had put it on full display. Emma groaned low in her throat and bent down to lightly lap at the straining bud. Regina had let her eyes slide close and now they shot open and her body bucked as the very tip of Emma's tongue flicked across her clit. The fullness inside her started to stretch her opening an every push and pull. "Suck! Fuck, suck me!" Emma sucked her clit and Regina screamed her release. Her body tensing and every nerve, tendon and vein in her body stood at attention. Being so full, the ejacualte couldn't even leave her body easily. And her scream broke at its peak and became a sob as the spurting fluid stretched her further, creating a balloon like effect around her fiance's wrist.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ END FLASHBACK SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina jumped when her intercom buzzed. She squeezed her thighs together. She was wetter than she'd have thought possible from just a memory and she had definite intentions for her wife before their plans that evening, "Yes, Linda?" Her voice came out husky and strained, she cleared her throat, "Henry, to see you," Linda answered and Regina frowned. She glanced at the clock, he should've been in class for another hour, "Send him in," she stood and straightened her dress, used a little bit of magic to clean the inside of her thighs and leave her feeling marginally more comfortable about seeing her son when she was this aroused.

The door opened and Henry stepped in with a girl behind him about his age Regina recognized her but couldn't place a name to the face, "Henry, what are you doing here and why aren't you in class?" Henry cleared his throat and stood a little taller, "Mom, this Sarah," Regina nodded, the name coming to her a second before her son said it. She observed that the young girl appeared to have been crying, "Mom, she needs help." Regina sighed, she had more compassion than most but her son had decidedly gotten his white knight tendencies from his other mother. Sarah said nothing, she just shyly raised the hem of her baggy, knit sweater and exposed what was probably a 4 month pregnancy bump. Regina's eyes widened, "Henry Daniel Mills!"

 **A/N: Admit it you hate to love and love to hate me** **Also, trust me lol**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Heading it off before it gets asked this time lol Sarah is a way young Michelle Forth, like before acting young, obviously as she's 16 lol and the earliest thing I can find her in is at 22.**

Henry's eyes widened comically, and if Sarah had been having any better of a day she would've laughed at the poor teenager. Regardless, her first smile of the day graced her fine features. "No! Mom. No!" He sputtered and held his hands out as his brunette mother advanced on him, anger in her eyes and purple magic crackling around her hands, "It's not his, Mrs. Swan-Mills," Sarah filled in helpfully as she folded her hands over her small belly. Regina deflated at the words and fixed her son with a look that informed him that that had better be the truth, "What's going on, Henry?" She ushered the two teenagers in and closed the door behind them, "Sarah's parents kicked her out," Henry blurted as they settled onto the comfy couch in the corner and Regina settled into the chair across from them, "Henry!" Regina admonished and Sarah flushed a shade of red, "It's alright, Mrs Swan-Mills," she cleared her throat and looked down to her fidgeting hands. She smiled when a hand covered hers and she looked up into Henry's eyes. Regina couldn't help but stare at their hands, "I think that one of you should start talking."

Sarah looked to her then and her eyes watered, "I'm pregnant," she wiped at her eyes. Even after months, the words still terrified her, "I was dating Chuck Thompson and one night…" her voice broke and she turned pleading eyes to Henry. "He pressured her into sex," he picked up the story that he'd just been told earlier that day, "More than once. A couple of months ago she realized she was pregnant. When she told Chuck...he called her a few choice names, denied it was his and broke up with her," a sob left the girl and Henry took her hand again in comfort. Regina sat in her chair, her eyes glistening and her face full of compassion for the young girl, "She hid it from everyone until yesterday when her mom caught her changing and saw her stomach. When she woke today, her parents informed her that she had two days to be out of their house." Regina growled under her breath. They had a handful of people who had adopted some of the more hardcore religious beliefs of this world and she assumed Sarah's parents were some of them, "I may have told her she could stay at the mansion, just until something else can be figured out," Henry squeezed her hand in his and looked at his brunette mother, begging her with his eyes to let the girl stay.

Regina cleared her throat, "Of course she can stay and I'll be speaking with your parents and this Chuck boy," she stood then, intent on calling Emma to locate the mentioned parties. "Please no, Mrs Swan-Mills. I don't really want to drag Chuck in. He doesn't want anything to do with us," she cradled her small bulge, "And I think I've come to realize that I am better off," she started to cry fully now and Henry pulled her into his arms without hesitation. Regina watched as her little boy held the smaller teenager to him and she sobbed into his chest. When had her son grown up so much? "Very well, that is your choice. But you're coming home with us tonight and we will be speaking with your parents, at the very least. I won't have you in a home that shames you for the choices you make," she settled onto the couch on the other side of Sarah and laid a comforting hand on her back, she may have been angry when she first thought it to be her son's baby, but she would never kick him out or actually actively shame for it.

Regina sent the two on to the mansion, thankfully just before her afternoon morning sickness struck. She took care of that business with as much grace as possible and called her wife. She explained the situation and asked the blonde to find out what information she could on Sarah's parents. "You sent him home alone with a girl?" Emma exclaimed in surprise. "Oh, come on Emma, what's he going to do? Get her pregnant?" she snapped at her wife. Emma pulled her phone away from her face and stared at it, double checking that she was talking to her wife, "Right, ok. Well…"

Regina sighed, "I'm sorry, my love. I didn't mean to snap," she rubbed at her temples bemoaning the headache she felt coming on. "It's ok, babe," Emma typed the names in of Sarah's parents and waited for information to come back, both from the national database and their internal one for Storybrooke/Enchanted Forest residents, "For the record...are we certain that...uh...it's not Henry's?" The very idea sent a shudder down Regina's spine, "I suppose without your little "super power" we don't know, but I am inclined to believe them. I know the son we raised," Regina powered down her computer and straightened some files on her desk. She wasn't going to be able to get any more work done, she was certain.

Emma skimmed over the information that popped up on her screen, "Jane and Terrence Williamson. They were weavers back in the Enchanted Forest. Here they own a small clothing store over on Emerson. They attend one of the churches in the next town over, they pay their taxes on time," Emma sighed and sat back in her chair, "Not even a parking ticket." Regina stood from her desk and walked to her window that overlooked the town square, "Give me their number. I'm going to call and speak with them, even if it's just to say that she'll be staying with us for a few of days," she crossed her arms and her free hand toyed with her necklace, "Then I think I'm going to call it quits for the day, take a walk. I'll stop by the butcher and just meet you at the station?"

"Alright. Sure you're ok, babe?" Emma skimmed the file on the screen and put her cell phone on speaker so she could text the phone number to her wife. "Yeah, I just...Emma, I don't understand how someone can just...she's their child, Emma," she started as she slipped into the blazer she'd worn over her red silk shirt and picked up her purse. "I don't get it either, I could never do that to Henry...or Jelly," she stood from her desk and wandered into the bullpen to contemplate a cup of coffee with only an hour left of her shift. "I suppose that's sticking isn't it?" Regina's soft voice carried through phone. She still felt a sense of awe that she was pregnant and she rested a hand against her stomach. Emma grinned into her phone as she filled her mug with warm caffeine, "Yup." Regina nodded to Linda who was in the process of packing her desk away for the evening, "I'll see you in an hour, my love," a sigh and she ended the call.

Regina left through the back door of the town hall. She settled onto the bench beneath the smaller of her two apple trees. It's much larger brother taking up residence in their backyard. She affectionately stroked over the scarring from her wife's adventures with a chainsaw in their early days before sitting and opening her messaging app to retrieve the phone number for Sarah's parents. The line rang three times and a woman's voice answered, "Is this Jane Williamson?" Silence that lasted for long seconds, Regina surmised that caller ID informed the woman of exactly who was calling, _"Yes, this is she,"_ the answer finally came tensely through.

"This is Mayor Swan-Mills," Regina could actually hear the sneer over the phone line, "I'm calling to talk about your daughter, Sarah?" She crossed one arm across her chest and glared across the courtyard, _"I don't have a daughter, not any more."_ Regina felt the vein in her forehead come into stark relief and she knew her blood pressure was rising, "Your _daughter_ will be staying with my wife and I until you realize that you don't get to decide when a child stops being yours. She will always be your daughter and she will always love you. Because unlike you, she knows what unconditional love is and will never stop loving the parents that raised her," she didn't even wait for an answer before she ended the call. Regina very seriously contemplated hurling her phone across the courtyard. She refrained and her eyes closed as she relaxed against the bench and tears of frustration and anger leaked out and fell down her cheeks.

By the time 5 o'clock rolled around Regina was mostly recovered from her frustrating afternoon. She was still unsettled and determined to do whatever she could to make Sarah's life easier and for the teenager to be able to thrive, but she had enjoyed the fresh air of her walk as she stopped in at the small grocery store to pick up some items for dinner and then the butcher shop where she'd had a stimulating discussion about the pro's and con's grass fed beef v.s con fed beef. She reached the door of the station just as Ruby was flipping the lock on the door. A smile and she was let in and the lock flipped again, "Hey, Regina!" The lanky brunette greeted with a cheerful smile and took one of the two grocery bags from her arms, "Ruby, how are you?" A blonde head popped out from Emma's office and a happy smile was thrown her way. Her wife was on the phone and she held up a hand indicating she'd another 5 minutes.

Ruby flopped into the chair at the desk she was occupying for the day. She still had three hours left of her shift and would spend the last of it on patrol as soon as David arrived back shortly, "Doing good, you might start thinking about advertising for a new tenant for the loft," she stretched her long body out and folded her hands behind her head as she leaned further back in her chair then Regina felt was safe. "Oh, you and Belle making things official?" Regina leaned against the edge of the desk and watched her wife scribbling things down on a piece of paper and she spoke into the phone. Ruby grinned happily, "Nothing definite yet, but we've made an appointment with the realtor to have a look around Saturday," the term realtor might be a bit too much credit, but Sleepy was fully accredited in the state of Maine, "We're looking mostly in the new expansion. It would be nice not to always have my cloak on when close to wolf's time."

Regina nodded at the logic. It had been a huge debate whether or not to expand past the original townline. But they'd been able to secure the rights to the land and they needed the extra space as her little town continued to grow. The downside had been that any magical users would be unable to access their magic while in that section. In the end they'd gone ahead with the expansion project and the original townline was very heavily marked on the street and sides of buildings so that if you didn't want to cross, you didn't have to. "That's wonderful Ruby! I'm very happy for you," she patted the taller woman's shoulder, "Just let us know a timeline soon as you have one. I'm sure we won't have a problem finding someone to rent."

The door chimed then, as David arrived and he locked the door behind himself, "Hey," he greeted as he opened the clasp on his duty belt and laid it on a desk as he tugged at his tie, "All's quiet, you might swing out by the construction site though. I sent teenagers away from there just after school. Pretty sure they were trying to get past the fence," he removed his tie entirely, shoving it into his pocket and opened the top two buttons of his shirt. While construction (or demolition) hadn't started yet on the Henderson place, the fences had gone up around the property as soon as the plans had been finalised and the crew had come in to make sure the house and outbuildings were safe to be torn down. Almost the same day, some of the local teenagers had decided it was _the_ hangout place and they'd had a constant battle keeping the place clear.

"Hey, babe," Emma stepped out of her office, finally done for the day. She kissed her wife softly and her hand twitched with the desire to rest against her stomach. Regina smiled into the kiss and returned it with equal sweetness. Ruby stood and took the keys that David had laid in front of her when he arrived, "I'll check it out and warn Mulan when she comes in," she sighed and shifted the heavy duty belt around her hips before heading out the door. David clipped his duty belt together and looped it over his shoulder, "See you tomorrow, kid," he hugged both women, placed a kiss to each of their cheeks and was gone.

Emma sighed and scrubbed at her face, "Let's head home, babe," she picked up both grocery bags and followed her wife out the door and she settled the bags in the backseat of the Frontier. "Problems?" Regina asked as she buckled into the passenger seat. "Robin was on patrol in the western quadrant and he hit a pothole right on the edge of town. Cracked an axle and a control rod," Regina nodded, she knew nothing about cars really. Emma pointed the truck towards home and they pulled out of the parking lot, "Looks like it's not going to be worth it to repair the damage. I was just on the phone with the State Police when you walked in. Both the state and county are willing to let us in on their fleet deal with Dodge and Ford, so either Chargers or Explorers," she turned onto Mifflin, "Might be prudent to just replace both of the cruisers, they're the same age and I do have the excess in the budget plus we'd get some state funding for upgrading equipment."

Regina nodded again, "Agreed. The patrol cars have seen better days. Has Michael had a chance to look at the Mercedes?" It seemed that their life was spiraling ever faster in a complicated dance of life to deal with. She stroked her stomach, however the child growing inside her made it seem to fade into background noise. Emma nodded, "Alternator is on the way out. He had to replace the battery and he can't get the new alternator for a little bit. He rigged a fix though and we can pick it up in the morning," she pulled into their drive-way, "Anything from Sarah's parents?" Emma had barely had the chance to think about the new situation in their lives. The call from Robin coming in just after she'd hung up with her wife. Regina unbuckled and opened her door, "I spoke with her mother. She'll be staying with us for a few days and I intend to set up a face to face meeting with both the parents soon." Emma nodded and retrieved the groceries. They headed up the walkway and into their home.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

David strolled happily down Main St. He was whistling and enjoying the chance to stretch his legs after spending the last four hours in a car. He usually walked to and from work when the weather permitted and today had been no different. Their home was 6 blocks down and 1 over from the station on Main and he observed that it was cooling rapidly as the sun set behind him. This late into September, it was unusual that it had been as warm as it had been. He made a mental note to pull out his tactile fleece when he got home and prep it for work the next day. David stopped for a second, cocking his head to the side and listening. He'd of sworn he heard a noise behind him. The streets were mostly empty, people having headed indoors for food and end of the day festivities. It was a benefit to being in a small town. Things mostly quieted down after 5. The two bars in town being the only action usually and occasionally Granny's that stayed open until 10. He shook his head at himself and turned back towards home. He wasn't whistling now and he picked up his pace. Something wasn't right and a chill ran down his spine. As casually as possible, he swung his duty belt down off his shoulder and fastened it around his waist. The appearance being that he was tired of carrying it and adjusting it more comfortably for his walk.

He had reached the sixth block and he turned down the alley he usually cut through to be home a whole minute faster. The streetlights flickered on and a can skittered across the alley behind him and he turned to see what caused the noise. His heart pounding in his chest and his hand went to his sidearm. He flicked the catch securing his gun in place and had it half way out of the holster when a cat ran from behind a trashcan and under a porch. Laughing at himself he re-locked his gun in place and turned, "Oh, hey! What are you doing over here on this side of town?" He greeted, right before a familiar jolting, tingling sensation sent his body into spasms. He recognized it as taser fire and looked down to see the two prongs imbedded in his abdomen and chest. David fell to his knees, confusion clear on his face. Another jolt traveled through the wires, his eyes rolled back and he fell face first into the alley's pea gravel.

The taser was tossed aside a hooded figure yanked the probes from David's skin and rummaged in his pockets, pulling out his cellphone. It didn't have a security lock on it, something the figure had known. They opened the messaging app and sent a quick text,

 **9/28/2015 5:22pm**

 **Me: Hey running late. Trouble at the construction site**

 **5:24pm Snow: No problem honey, I'll keep dinner warm. See you when you get home**

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma fired up the grill on the patio and Henry watched her from the picnic table situated a few feet away. Sarah was inside with Regina, while the brunette prepared the 6 large potatoes she'd purchased for baking and assembled a salad for dinner. Her phone started to ring and she fished it out of her jean pocket. She had traded her Sheriff's button down for a grey henley and her boots for sneakers. She sighed at the 'Private Caller' but swiped to accept anyway, "Swan-Mills." Not surprised when there was just silence, "I really don't have time for this, who the hell are you?" No response, she was just about to hang up when, "Do you know where your brother is?" A chill ran down her spine. The voice was garbled and been through some kind altering system. She ended the call and immediately called her mother.

" _Hi, Emma,"_ her mother's cheerful voice, that was good, meant there was no trouble. "Is Neal ok?" Emma held a finger to her lips when Henry started to question what was going on.

Snow frowned and moved from the stove to peek into the living room where her son was happily playing trucks and ducks (they didn't ask, toddler logic), "He's playing in the living room, he seems fine," she returned to the stove and prepared her plate and slid another into the barely on oven for David later.

Emma sighed, "Ok, just checking. Weird sister thing…" she trailed off and ran a hand through her short hair, mussing the shaggy locks more than the usual lack of order. Her mother told her she loved her and they ended the call, "What's up, Ma?" Henry finally asked aloud as she closed the grill top and left it to heat up, "Just been getting some odd calls. Mostly, they've just been silence, but today they've started speaking and I got a text earlier," she sat on the bench seat opposite her son, "The friends we told you about, that are coming to dinner?" He nodded, "One of them is a police friend from Augusta and he's going to help us figure out who the caller is."

"So how have you been feeling, Sarah?" Regina was slicing up vegetables for the salad and she'd already placed the foil wrapped potatoes in the oven and had insisted that the skinnier than she should be teenager just sit at the island while the older brunette went through dinner preparations. "I was pretty sick in the beginning, but the last few weeks, I've just been tired and my body hurts all the time," Sarah fidgeted with the glass of apple juice she'd been sipping at. Regina nodded in sympathy, she was experiencing the tiredness and body aches as well. She imagined Sarah's were probably worse as she seemed to be at least two maybe three months ahead of the brunette herself, "How far along are you?" Sarah shrugged, "It's been three months since I figured it out and probably 2 more since the last time I had...sex…" she fought back the tears that threatened to obscure her vision and she swallowed a gulp of the sweet juice.

Regina studied the girl subtly, that meant she was somewhere between 5 and 6 months along, she'd clearly not been eating well and the brunette made up her mind then and there that was about to change. Her mind finally processed the words, "Sarah," she laid down the knife she'd been using and covered a small hand with her own, "Have you not been to a doctor?" Sarah pulled her hand away and looked guilty down, "No, I didn't know how to go without my parents finding out," she rubbed at her small belly and a tear leaked down her face. Regina smiled kindly, inside she was questioning what the girl planned to do about the birth, but she kept that thought away, it didn't matter now, "You're 16 right?" She had said her age earlier in the office and Regina was pretty sure it was 16. Sarah nodded, "Here in Maine, 16 is the age of consent for seeing a physician about your sexual health and expecting confidentiality. I believe this could be articulated to count," she returned to her cutting, "I could make you an appointment with our OBGYN for tomorrow after you get out of school?"

Sarah nodded as she refused to meet Regina's eyes, "What's the point in going to school now?" Regina very nearly sliced her finger open as she started at the girl's softly scoffing tone, "Why wouldn't you go to school, dear?" Vegetables done, she retrieved the colander of lettuce from the sink where she'd washed it and started to slice it into shreds. "I'm going to have a baby, I won't be able to go to school as well. My parents won't let me back, much less with a baby. I'll have to get a job and a place to live and-" Sarah was starting to hyperventilate and Regina dropped her knife and moved around the island to comfort the girl. "You don't have to do this alone. There are options available to you," Regina offered the sobbing girl a hug and Sarah fell into her arms, "Giving birth to your child doesn't mean your life is over," she rubbed at the heaving back as Sarah cried into her shoulder. 5 months of stress coming to the forefront.

Hiccoughing Sarah pulled away after a few minutes had passed, "I don't know what to do," she accepted the napkins Regina offered her and she blew her nose and wiped at her eyes with the second. "Do you want to keep the baby?" She asked the soft question as she stepped back to the kitchen prep, giving Sarah time and space to contemplate. "What other choice is there?" Sarah picked up her glass of apple juice and sipped at it. Regina finished the lettuce and started layering it, along with the vegetables she'd prepared into a large bowl, "Did you know that Henry is adopted?" Sarah nodded, she'd heard bits and pieces around town and Henry had shared some with her, but before today when Henry had found her crying in an empty classroom, she'd had very little interaction with the essentially royal family of Storybrooke.

Regina grated a small amount of cheddar cheese over the top of the artful looking salad and placed it on an empty shelf in the fridge for later, "Emma gave birth to him just days after her 18th birthday. She'd made the decision to give him up for adoption. Not an easy choice as she herself spent her life in the system," Regina cleared her throat, her emotions and feelings on that subject ran deeply, "She felt that was the best choice for Henry. Emma knew that she didn't have much to offer him at the time," she washed her hands and dried them on a towel. "I adopted him and here we are now, 15 years later. You can talk to her about it if you'd like?" Regina offered, knowing her wife would be happy to talk to the girl about her past and choices if it could help her with the hard path ahead of her, "I'm going to go change clothes now, will you be ok?" Sarah nodded, she had a lot to think about.

At 5 minutes to 7 the doorbell rang and Henry trotted from the kitchen to answer it. He pulled the door open and greeted Clive and Harry with a smile, "Hi! I'm Henry," he offered a handshake as the men entered. They were both in polos and jeans, Clive's black and Harry's a deep red, almost maroon color. They both appeared to be about to split the sleeves that stretched so tightly across their biceps and Henry laughed when Clive teasingly shook his hand after their handshake, as though Henry had the stronger grip, "I'm 15 you know, not 5," he groused good naturedly, snickering regardless. He led them through the house and into the kitchen where his brunette mother was poking at the baking potatoes, "Clive, Harry, wonderful to see you again," Regina greeted as she wiped her hands on the apron covering the dark blue, three quarter sleeve dress she'd changed into from her business suit of the day. "Lovely town you have, Regina," Harry greeted and asked if he could do anything to help her with dinner. She waved him off, "Thank you, but we're fine."

Light conversation followed as she offered them something to drink. Clive accepted a cold beer and Harry a glass of Merlot poured by the ever helpful Henry. Sarah still sat at the island, but she seemed to have brightened just a little, the more comfortable she was becoming in the warm home of her new friend. Clive spotted Emma out on the patio, laying 6 beautiful beautiful looking New York strip steaks on the grill and he excused himself to join her, "Swan!" He greeted, pulling the sliding glass door shut behind him. "Hey, Jameson!" She returned the greeting and sprinkled some of her 5-0 Spice mix over the steaks, for her last birthday Henry had gotten her the whole set of Code 3 Spices and the 5-0 mix was her favorite for steaks. They made conversation about work and life as Emma cross hatched the steaks and sipped from the beer she'd opened when she'd retrieved the steaks from the counter where they'd been left to equalize to room temp before grilling.

As she was flipping them over and looking proudly at the beautiful pattern she'd marked them with, Clive brought up the reason for their visit, "Have you had anymore calls or texts?" Emma poked at the two steaks that she'd left unflipped, she'd be cooking them to well done for the two pregnant women, "About an hour ago I got another, a modulated voice asked if I knew if my brother was ok," Clive leaned against the end of the picnic table and took a long pull from his beer, "He's fine, I called and checked," Emma intentionally left out ages. The more friends and acquaintances that they were making outside of Storybrooke they were going to have to start locking in a story about all that. Most likely David would just become her brother, that story seemed to work well. Emma had her beer halfway to her lips when she stopped, the hairs at the base of her skull stood up, "Shit!" She called her mother again, Snow answered on the fourth ring, "Is Da...avid there?" She caught herself halfway through dad.

Snow frowned into her phone as she paused the episode of Blue Bloods she'd been watching, "No, he's out at the construction site, kids causing trouble again," it was feasible that Emma had left before the call had come and David was called back out before all the way home, so Emma wasn't necessarily worried, "Emma? What's going on?" Something in her daughter's tone had her on edge. Emma sighed, it was possible Ruby had called him back and she didn't want to worry her mother, not yet, "It's probably nothing, I'll call you back," she ended the call and tapped her phone against her lips, "I don't like this Clive," she set her beer down and called Ruby.

Ruby guiltily pulled away from her girlfriend's neck. Mulan hadn't arrived for her shift yet when she'd come back to the station from a lap around town and when Belle had arrived so they could walk to the loft together they'd wound up making out on Emma's desk, "Lucas," she answered the phone slightly breathless as Belle locked her ankles around her girlfriend's waist and didn't let her pull away.

"Are you and David out at the construction site?" Emma asked as she finally flipped the two steaks over and crossed the other 4. _"No, nothing was going on out there when I drove by an hour ago. Why?"_ Emma sighed, she was trying to not jump to conclusions, "Can you have Mulan go by there first thing and check? David texted Snow that he was heading over there to deal with some kids again. Someone probably called him," it was frustratingly common for people to call her father for issues. They still saw him as the leading royal, still though, he was usually pretty good about passing on the information to her. But he'd known they had dinner plans and it would be just like him to hop in his truck and head over there on his own, so as not to disrupt their evening.

Ruby agreed and she heard the chime from the front door announcing Mulan's arrival, "She's here now actually, I'll tell her," the lanky brunette disentangled herself from Belle and they stepped into the bullpen as Mulan was rounding the corner, "Nice lipstick, Lucas," the Asian woman admonished.

Dinner wasn't an unpleasant affair. Emma was trying way to hard to be relaxed as she waited for news from the construction site. She'd pulled her wife aside when she'd entered with the two plates of steaks and filled her in on the current situation and the brunette was able to carry the social niceties during dinner. Prompting conversation and answering the many questions Harry had about the town. He seemed enamoured with the small town. Emma was halfway through her steak when her cell started to ring. She yanked it out of her pocket and answered it before she even looked at the ID screen, "Deputy Hua?" The modulated voice from before laughed, "Trouble in paradise, Sheriff?" Emma jumped up from the table and moved into the kitchen. Clive tossed his napkin on the table followed her out of the room. When Henry looked ready to follow them, Regina cleared her throat and he settled back into his seat. Sarah kept her head down and avoided eye contact with anyone. The situation was tense and she was used to tension at the dinner table. Where the best choice was to be quiet and not get involved.

"Who is this!" Emma demanded into her phone. She was met with silence as the call ended and cocked her arm to throw the phone against the wall. Clive caught her hand and eased the phone from it, "Easy, Swan," she turned and landed a hard punch into a chiseled pectoral muscle. Clive rolled with the hit, he'd taken a few frustrated punches from the blonde in past. In the academy her anger issues had almost gotten the best of her a few times. Emma crossed her arms and leaned against the kitchen island, "Sorry," she sighed and her tone didn't really convey remorse, he could take it. Before he could answer her phone started to ring in his hand, he handed it over and a scowling Mulan in her uniform identified the caller, "Swan-Mills," Emma answered and listened briefly, "Alright, call in the other deputies. Sean too, he can man station and help manage the search efforts. We'll meet at the station in 30," Emma ended the call and headed back for the dining room. "Hope you know I'm coming with you," Clive informed her, having been able to work out the gist of the going on.

"I wasn't going to ask, but I would much appreciate the extra help," they entered the dining room and Emma quickly passed on that David hadn't been seen since he'd left the station and even though a text had been sent from his phone stating his whereabouts, it appeared to be false. DInner was quickly forgotten and Emma headed upstairs to retrieve her duty belt and then she and Clive headed for the station in the Frontier. He'd stopped at their bulky SUV to retrieve his handgun and badge, both of which he added to his belt.

Hours later, it was midnight and Emma entered the house quietly. Clive and Mulan had teamed up on her and all but forced her to go home and get some sleep. The big man having fit seamlessly into her team. She was exhausted and they'd spent the last several hours searching David's route home and everywhere they could think of for the charming deputy. Mulan, Robin and Clive would continue the search while she and Ruby got some sleep and would return at 6, unless something came up, to take over the search. Emma entered the bedroom she shared with her wife. Regina was sitting up in bed reading her latest romance novel, or trying too. In truth, she'd spent the last hour on 2 pages, "Darling?" Emma forced a smile, "Nothing yet. I've been sent home to get some rest," she removed the shoulder mic from where she's clipped it to tactile fleece and clipped it to her duty belt as she removed it and set it on her dresser. Ready to go again as soon as she woke. She slipped out of the black jacket and laid it over top the duty belt.

"Snow came over. She and Neal are in the Neal's room, I put a cot in their for her," Regina slipped from the bed and helped her wife ease the grey henley over her head and she kneaded the tense muscles of her upper chest, "Sara's in the one across from his room and next to Henry's," she wrapped her arms around her wife and pushed every bit of comfort she had into the gesture, "Then Harry is in the bedroom to our right." Not for the first time, Emma was happy for their large home, they still had a spare bedroom even as full as it currently was, "I'm going back at 6, we have to find him," she breathed in the scent of her wife and forced her body to relax into the embrace. Frustrated as she was, she knew Mulan and Clive were right to send her home. She was exhausted and way to close to the situation. In a bigger city, she'd have already been removed from the case completely. They didn't have that luxury though.

Regina squeezed once and tugged the tank top over her head. Blue sports bra followed it into the laundry hamper and Emma shed her jeans on her own. Kicking them into the basket of dirty clothes with her black boy shorts behind them. Knowing her wife well, Regina pulled a round tub of lotion from her nightstand, "In the effort to avoid stretch marks where possible it's important that I use lotion everyday over my stomach, chest and thighs," she opened the cocoa and shea butter with vanilla lotion that she'd purchased earlier in the day, "I thought it might help you relax to help me apply it?" She slipped out of the pair of her wife's sweatpants and oversized t-shirt she wore and tossed them over the side of the bed.

Emma took the jar of lotion and read the label, "Sure, babe," her wife was right, the actions would likely relax her and allow her to sleep. Hell, knowing them, it was going to lead to sex and that would definitely relax her. She cursed herself then, thinking about sex when her father was missing. She opened the jar and Regina lay back on their bed, "It's important to massage it in," Regina whispered as Emma scooped some of the fragrant lotion out and warmed it in her hands. She nodded and started on a thigh first. Rubbing the lotion with a gentleness she hadn't thought she'd be capable of when she'd come home. Regina sighed into the ministrations. She was as worried about David as the rest of them and she knew her wife needed this, needed to relax and rest so that she could be of any good the next day.

Emma massaged tanned skin, rubbing lotion in from her wife's hip down to her knee, stroking over firm flesh and feeling herself start to relax as she appreciated the glistening olive skin. She scooped more lotion up and moved the other leg, repeating her ministrations and she let her mind start to wander to the possibilities of where her father was and of his safety. Regina cleared her throat and let her legs spread a little, giving her wife more room to work, "Do you have any ideas or leads, darling?" She let out a breathy sigh when strong hands massaged the skin of her inner thigh, just shy of her cunt that had begun to slicken and pulse, but she was determined that this wasn't about sex.

Emma could see the glistening of her wife's sex, but she ignored for the time being, "We have a pretty good idea of who has him. Only one person has been introduced to him as my brother," she scooped out more lotion and started to massage it into the soft, smooth skin of her wife's hips and lower abdomen. "Maggie," Regina answered. Another breathless sigh leaving her lips as gentle hands stroked over her stomach and she fought the urge to arch her back as her thighs widened and she felt single drop of arousal drip down her perineum. Emma nodded as she eased her way between spread, tanned thighs and gathered more lotion as she massaged the soft skin of her wife's solar plexus and moved on to heavy breasts, "We can't think of any other possibilities really. The why is a big question though. We searched her apartment. Not the most legal search, fair warning Madam Mayor," Regina acknowledged the words as she relaxed into the massage of her breasts, "She wasn't there, her phone was," Emma shifted closer, pressing against the center of her wife's arousal as she used both hands to work the lotion into one breast and then the other, "She was the one calling and texting me. She was using an app to block her number and modulate her voice."

Despite their very serious conversation Regina couldn't stop the deep groan that spilled from her throat when her wife scooted back and turned her onto her stomach. Emma smiled, it wasn't a full smile and it hardly reached her eyes, but it was there. "She's supposed to be on shift at 7am. We're planning to be there when she arrives. If she doesn't show, we'll go from there," she gathered more lotion and started on her wife's hips and ass. She dug her thumbs into the thick muscle of glutes and Regina fisted the sheets as her back arched, "Would it be terrible to ask for sex?" The brunette asked finally as she spread her legs and moaned when a muscled thigh pressed against her hot centre, "I'm scared for our family, for David, but I have a very deep desire right now to put it aside and be with you," thumbs spread her open and exposed her throbbing cunt to the cool air of their bedroom.

Emma groaned at the site, "Turn over," Regina did and she met her wife's hazel eyes. Her own chocolate eyes were blown wide and she held out a hand to her wife. Emma took it and laced their fingers together. Their eyes held as she laid herself along the length of tanned skin and held herself up by leaning on an elbow, "I will find him," Emma whispered softly. "I know," Regina husked back quietly, releasing her hand and pulling her down for a kiss. They both needed this affirmation right now and as their bodies started to move and roll together, they relaxed into their connection.

Their kiss broke and Emma shifted to kiss along a tanned jaw as Regina clutched at her back and arched her back, her eyes fluttering closed, "Oh, darling," their love making was quiet and a deep groan left plump lips when Emma slid two fingers inside wet heat. Nails dug into the muscled flesh of the blonde's back as she slid fully between tanned thighs and buried her face into the tanned skin of her wife's neck. She sucked salty flesh as she flickered her fingers inside and brushed against her swollen clit on each inside thrust, the pace was slow and languid.

It wasn't long before Regina was arching deeply and coming. Ejaculate softly gushing from her and she gripped at her wife's face, kissing her deeply and moaning through her orgasm. Emma pressed their foreheads together when her lover ended the kiss and panted through the last dregs of her climax. Emma was about to roll away and had pulled out of her wife's tight clutching heat. Regina clasped her around the back of her neck, "Stay," she whispered and slid a tanned hand between them. She stroked through wet folds and massaged at her wife's swollen clit, "So hard and big, darling. Is that for me?" Regina caressed the short hairs at the base of her skull and husked into her ear. Emma groaned and shifted up onto her knees a little, giving her wife more room to work. She found it strangely arousing when the brunette whispered such things about her natural body, "All for you," she husked back.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

It was 4am when Emma's phone skittered across her nightstand. They'd fallen into an exhausted slumber not long after her wife had stroked her to orgasm. And while it hadn't been the deepest sleep, Emma felt marginally refreshed. She retrieved her phone and swiped at it, "Swan-Mills," she cleared her throat to ease the sleep from her voice. A beat passed and then, "You want to see your brother again?" The modulated voice asked. Emma sat up, "Who is this?! Where are you?" Regina stirred. Emma's movements having jarred her awake. She sat up, leaning against the headboard and rubbing at her stressed wife's back. The voice just laughed and gave her an address before hanging up.

Emma was out of bed and yanking on clothes in a second, "Emma? Talk to me," Regina slipped from the bed and pulled her robe on. "That was...whoever has dad. They gave me an address and I need to go check it out," she tugged her department polo over her head and slung her duty belt around her hips as she recited the address. "Emma, that's in the expansion district," Regina wrapped her arms around herself. The blonde checked her gun and slid it back into it's holster, "I know."

Regina slid into her robe and followed her out into the hallway, "You won't have access to magic there," she followed her wife down the stairs. Emma pulled her boots on in the foyer, "I know," she did up the laces and kissed her wife as she headed out the door. She was calling the station as she climbed into her truck and had Sean pass on to the other three who were still out searching and to call and wake Ruby. She gave the address as she turned off Mifflin and onto Main. She flipped on her lights, no siren and gunned the engine.

When Emma arrived she was the first one to there. The house was quiet and a sign out front told her the house wasn't sold yet. Several of the houses in the new section had yet to sell and it wasn't the only empty house on the street. The streetlights that were there, had been installed but were not on the town grid yet, so the street was in shadows. Emma left the Frontier and eased her gun from it's holster as she crept up the short walkway towards the house. She reached the porch steps and listened.

She didn't hear any movement from inside. Regardless, she wasn't about to go charging in through the front door. She sidestepped around the porch, gun held in a tactile position but not up. Emma eased down the narrow strip of grass between the house and it's neighbor. She could hear the siren in the distance of the single functioning patrol car. Their voices in her ear informing her they were 30 seconds away. Mulan was in the patrol car, Robin and Clive in their personal vehicles.

Emma eased further through the darkness, intending to enter the house from the rear entrance. Ruby's voice then, yelling in her ear to stay outside and wait for backup. She stubbornly ignored the yelling. This was her father's life and she wasn't about to wait any longer than she had too. She yanked the tiny speaker from her ear and it dangled from her collar. She was just turning the corner of the house when she felt a pressure against her kidney, "Hello, Sheriff," and the taser pressed tightly to her discharged. It twisted against her and her body convulsed as 50,000 volts of electricity arced through her body. Her gun fell from useless hands and Emma collapsed to her knees. The taser pulled away, shifted position and jolted into her again. A damp cloth was pressed against her nose and mouth, held tightly in place, the taser mercifully stopped and Emma, already on the very edge of consciousness inhaled deeply. Her eyes rolled and she was falling unconscious. Tires screeched and car doors slammed.

Ruby and Mulan rounded the corner of the house. Robin and Clive having charged into the house through the front door. The grassed alleyway was empty and they scanned the empty backyard before charging in through the backdoor. They met Robin and Clive in the hallway between kitchen and living room, "Anything?" Clive barked out, in full cop mode. Ruby shook her head, "Nothing, she's not here." Clive frowned, "Her trucks out front, she can't be far," he depressed the button on the shoulder mic that was attached to the duty belt he'd acquired at the station, "Swan! Answer your damn radio!" Silence greeted them and they all shared a look. Now they were down two people and they had leads.

 **A/N: I'm a terrible person, I know. I promise everything will be revealed next week!**


	26. Chapter 26

"What do you mean, you don't know where she is!?" Regina yelled into her phone as she leapt up from her seat in the living room. Snow stood alongside her, hands twisting in her oversized sweater and her eyes red rimmed. Regina had woken her shortly after Emma had left, wanting to share the development and really not wanting to be alone.

"We're doing everything we can, Regina. Pretty sure I can track them," Ruby spoke into her phone as calmly as she could. She was kneeling in the grass between the house they'd been called to and the one next to it. Visible drag marks had bent the grass and the latent magic of her wolf flared her nostrils as she inhaled the scent of something, chlorine and ether? Chloroform! She finally recognized the scent from the samples they'd been given at the academy for some common drugs, "We'll keep you updated, we'll find them, both of them."

Regina stared at her phone as the call was ended and she set it back down onto the coffee table, "Emma's gone now too," her quiet voice wavered and she hated her emotions and feelings. For all of two seconds she considered removing her heart, the urge only lasted a moment though and it was gone. She plucked a tissue from the box between her and her mother-in-law and wiped the quietly falling tears from her face.

Henry appeared then, Neal on one hip and the small toddler was sleepily burrowed into his neck. The older boy was shuffling and in his pajamas. He had dark circles under his eyes and he had clearly not slept well. He took in his quietly crying mother and grandmother, "They didn't they find Gramps, did they?" Regina dried her tears and frowned when more replaced the ones she'd wiped away. She shook her head and cleared her throat, "No and now your mother has gone missing," a broken sound escaped her throat. Fear lanced through the teenager and he set Neal down on the couch beside his mother and he wrapped his in a tight hug. Regina fell into her son and cried. Neal rubbed at his eyes and watched his favorite sister and Nephew for long seconds. Then looked at his quietly crying mother and back to Henry and Regina. Mind made up, he quickly crawled into his mother's lap and wrapped his chubby little arms around her neck. He "whispered" words to her and clumsily rubbed her back as he copied Henry. Snow cried harder and wrapped her little boy in her arms.

Regina tried, she really did, to not cry, to not sob into her son's shoulder. She should be the one to comfort him. Parents should always be the one comforting their child, shouldn't they? Henry soothed at her hiccoughing sobs and Regina melted into the embrace. Deciding that just this once, it didn't matter, he was here for her.

Slowly her sobs quieted, she'd just needed to cry for a little while. Something she seemed to be doing more and more of lately. She blamed the beautiful child growing inside her and she knew that no matter what, the child would be beautiful. It was hers and Emma's. But any child would be perfect and beautiful, just like her son. As the tears began to lesson, she took a deep breath. She felt tired all of a sudden, bone weary and exhausted. It had been a long 24 hours. Regina yawned and while still held in her very nearly grown, or so it seemed, son's arms, she very softly drifted into uneasy slumber.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Clive entered the Storybrooke Sheriff's department and locked the door again behind himself. It was 20 minutes until 7am and they still had not been able to locate Emma or David. They were convening at the station to head over to the Firehouse, on the off chance that Maggie would show up for her shift. It would either turn out that she wasn't the culprit after all, or she'd show up and they'd take her into custody and she would lead them to the two missing officers. He greeted Sean who was in his polo and cargo khakis. He'd been helping them coordinate efforts from the station and would be manning the station, taking calls and fielding any callouts to them once the normal operating hours started.

Ruby entered next. She looked tired and concerned. She scrubbed at her face tiredly, she'd only managed a couple of hours of sleep before getting the call to come back in. She'd kissed Belle's forehead and slipped out of bed and slid back into the clothes it felt like she'd just stripped out of, "Anything?" Both Sean and Clive shook their heads and she sighed, "I've been trying to get a scen…" she glanced at the Clive. He'd been a huge help in their efforts, but he was still an outsider, "Trail, I've been trying to pick up the trail, but things just get so muddled. Emma pretty much has literally been everywhere in town," if Clive thought anything odd about the statement he didn't show it.

The lock clicked and the door chimed as Robin arrived. He'd been searching along the edge of the forest, trying to pick up any kind of path that their missing people may have taken down, "Nothing in the East quad." Clive glanced at the clock on the wall as Mulan, the last deputy, entered, "Alright, let's head for the Firehouse and cross our fingers," he'd more or less taken the lead in the search. Even if he'd been in an office the last year, he still had more experience than the others. It helped that while friends with Emma, he didn't have the same level of familiarity with her, or David, and was able to keep a clearer head.

When they arrived at the Firehouse, it was quiet. Steve, the Captain of the station was outside. Sean had called and informed him of the situation, "We've not seen her. She usually arrives about 10 minutes before shift," he glanced down at his watch, it was just turning 6:50. The 3 deputies and 1 state police officer followed him into the bay and took up position behind the small fire engine that was parked beside one of Storybrooke's two ambulances, "We'll give her until 10 after?" Ruby questioned. They had discussed a game plan earlier and she wanted to verify it. "Right, then we'll split off into pairs and start the grid again," Clive confirmed. In his experience after certain amount of hours it was best to be in pairs, to help with exhaustion.

The minutes ticked by much slower than they should have. By the time 7:10 rolled around they were all on edge and jaws were clenching all around. Maggie's lack of appearance all but confirmed her involvement. "Alright, off we go. Keep in touch with Sean and call in anything you find," and with that they were off. Clive and Robin heading for Clive's SUV and Ruby and Mulan climbing into the one remaining patrol car.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

 _Emma groaned up at her undulating wife as Regina massaged her own breasts and rolled her hips faster, "Oh, Emma," the sound drove her to move faster and Emma pumped up into her wife, gripping tanned hips and thrusting harder, faster, deeper into her wife._

 _Suddenly Regina's face changed and she slapped her across the face. Time stood still and then the action started over again._

 _Emma groaned up at her undulating wife as Regina massaged her own breasts and rolled her hips faster, "Oh, Emma," the sound drove her to move faster and Emma pumped up into her wife, gripping tanned hips and thrusting harder, faster, deeper into her wife._

 _Suddenly Regina's face changed and she slapped her across the face. Time stood still and then the action started over again._

 _The third time it happened, Emma furrowed her brow and focused on a creaking noise that invaded this time. It wasn't their bed, she kept it well tightened and oiled to avoid such noises._

Emma stirred, a moan leaving her lips. Broken sentences filtered her muddy brain. A slap snapped her head sideways.

"- all your fault."

"You could've walked away-"

"- because of you!" Another slap.

"- never again."

Slowly her vision swam into focus, it was dark and lit by two high beam flashlights sitting on end in the corner. She was in some kind of high backed chair, secured to it by a tight pressure on her hands, ankles and forehead. She jerked around, testing the strength of the bindings. She tried at least, she felt so weak that she doubted her efforts yielded anything.

"At first I was…. But then I-"

"Now I can-"

"Don't you worry!"

Emma started to take in her surroundings, the fog lifting more and more. The room swam into focus and she saw David sitting across from her. He was maybe six feet away, strapped into a chair like hers and secured into it just like her by duct tape. His jaw jumped as he clenched and unclenched. Fists opening and closing as he tensed his body repeatedly, hoping he could stretch the tape and create some kind of give. They made eye contact and his lips moved in question, Emma nodded that she was ok, more or less. He mouthed, 'Magic?' And Emma took a deep breath and erupted into a violent coughing fit. The rambling behind her chair stopped and footsteps shuffled forward. Wild red hair entered her vision first, Maggie's face and body followed, "Good you're awake."

"Why?" Emma tried. Her voice croaked out and she cleared her throat, trying again. Her voice was stronger and the word intelligible. Maggie grinned a chilling smile and it sent shivers down both Father and Daughter's spine, "Do you recognize her?" Maggie waved a hand around the room and that's when Emma realized that the room they were in resembled some kind of Dexter fantasy. Pictures were taped to plastic sheeting covered walls. All one woman and she bore a resemblance to Maggie, family of some kind. "No?" Emma hoped it wasn't the wrong answer.

Maggie scoffed and started to pace between the chairs, "Of course you don't." Emma jerked at the restraints again, her strength rapidly returning now and the whole chair jerked with her struggle. The sound stopped Maggie in her tracks, "Really, Sheriff Muscles?" She started to pace again, "Just sit still, this isn't about you, not really." Emma took a deep breath, pleased that it didn't erupt into a coughing fit again. She closed her eyes and tried to draw on her magic, nothing. She'd been pretty sure she recognized the feeling of it being repressed, but it was worth the effort. Wherever they were it was clearly still over the original town line.

"She was my sister," Maggie screamed and gestured to the walls again. Emma tugged at her restraints and grimaced as the tape pulled at her skin and the fine hairs of her forearm. The redhead disappeared behind Emma again and when she reappeared she had picked up a hunting knife and added it to her wildly gesturing motions as she ranted. "It had to be you!" Maggie whirled and pointed the knife at her. She sat on the arm of David's chair, ignoring his noise of protest as it ground the skin of his arm into the hardwood, "All she did was go along with her stupid boyfriend," she slid her arm along the top of his chair and toyed the knife down the side of his face. He jerked away, or would have had he had any mobility. "She got caught and he didn't!" She reared back and jammed the knife halfway into David's thigh, he jerked and screamed through the pain. Maggie flicked it once, David cried out once and grit his teeth, clamping down on any other reactions. Maggie yanked it free and was pacing again, knife waving. Emma was starting to piece together the puzzle and it chilled her.

"He was an idiot! She deserved better, always did. Even at 16 I thought so," Maggie had started flipping the knife now, tossing it into the air and catching it again by it's hilt.

Emma didn't consider it a good thing that she seemed so coordinated, she cleared her throat, "I didn't know you had a sister."

Maggie paused in her flipping for a beat and turned to face her, "Of course not, I hid it. Much easier to pass off the older brothers with commendable service records as firemen and omit the one black sheep," she resumed flipping and giggled, "Though I supposed that's shot now, I'm not exactly the upstanding citizen everyone thought," she crouched down before David and cocked her head as she met his angry eyes, "Does that hurt brother dearest?" She grinned and smacked his bleeding thigh, "You know at first I was just going to take your bitch of a wife, didn't know you had a sibling. None of the information I could dig up mentioned him," she stood and stepped around behind the chair, wrapped an arm around David's broad chest and teased the knife along his skin exposed by his shirt.

"You looked me up?" Emma tugged and the whole chair shifted again. She thought she'd felt some give this time, in the chair if not the tape. Maggie laughed, "Don't flatter yourself Sheriff, I've not spent the last 7 years plotting my revenge," a flick and she nicked the third button off David's shirt and drug the tip of her knife across the skin of his chest. A red line followed, not breaking the skin but scratching it. He jerked and she dug the blade in just a little and a single drop of blood welled around the tip. "Running into you on the road that first day, with your little bit of heroics? Total coincidence, fate if I'm inclined to believe in it," she backed away from David and slapped her palm with the flat of the blade. Emma jerked again and the chair definitely gave a little this time, "So what? Then you started stalking me?"

Maggie grinned, "Not exactly. I switched shifts so I was closer to Storybrooke borders. Better chance of taking a call to your hospital. You know I made four separate trips there before I finally ran into you?" She was back to pacing between their chairs, "Jenn more or less raised me you know. She was 15 years older and mom and dad weren't expecting a late in life baby. Once I was walking and talking they were gone most of the time. I still had an 18 year old brother at home too and it wasn't really wasn't a huge deal to them. They spent more time traveling than at home." Maggie approached Emma this time and knelt in front of her, rested both hands on the blonde's thighs and Emma eyed the six inch hunting knife, "She was 31 and still living at home, maybe if she hadn't had to take care of me things would've turned out differently…" Maggie shook away the feelings of guilt and stood. Emma remained quiet, knowing it was better to just let the redhead get it out, "Pete, man I hated that guy, told her all she had to do was take the package to his buddy," as Maggie's story progressed Emma couldn't but feel some kind of commonality with Jennifer McLaughlin.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Harry and Sarah entered the living room and took in the four occupants. Neal had fallen back to sleep in his mother's arms, and Snow held him close, her tears had stopped but the tracks remained on her face and her eyes and nose were reddened. Regina was curled up on her side, her head in her sleeping son's lap and she was sound asleep. Her body was adjusting to the extra energy required for the life growing inside her and coupled with the lack of sleep and emotional trauma it had left her exhausted. Harry nudged Sarah, "Let's go make some tea and scrounge up some breakfast?" She nodded and they moved into the kitchen where Harry took a few minutes to acquaint himself with the kitchen and put a teapot on and select a couple different types of the loose leaf teas that Regina kept in her extensive collection. "So, Sarah, how are you?" He placed the mixed leafs into a diffuser and closed it, "Ok I guess, worried about Henry's mother and gr...uncle," she pulled mugs down from a cabinet while Harry located a wooden breakfast tray to carry the tea and mugs. "It'll be ok, they'll find them. Your baby will know they're other grandmother," he assured and if he noticed the near slip he didn't mention it.

Sarah flushed, "Oh, no. The baby isn't Henry's," she softly corrected, she supposed that if she was going to be with this family that seemed so accepting of her she should probably get used to the assumption. The teapot started to whistle and he grabbed it before it could wake sleeping people in the other room, "Sorry I made an assumption. So you're just a friend of the family?" Harry opened the lid and dunked the diffuser. Sarah shrugged, "In honesty, I just met Regina and Emma yesterday. Henry pulled me in when he heard my story. They're kind of legends around here…"

Harry smiled kindly, "I don't know them too well either. Clive, my husband, attended the police academy with Emma. The stories I've heard though, they're special people," he rummaged through the fridge and added bagels and some fresh fruit already cut up that he found to the tray, "So you mentioned a story? Tell me your story Sarah?"

While they were talking in the kitchen they didn't see Regina sitting upright and looking a little green. She glanced over at her son, the motion hadn't woke him. Henry had fallen asleep sometime while she had slept and Snow and Neal were soundly out as well. She made it into the bathroom quickly and quietly. She was on her knees and heaving into the toilet as her morning bout of morning sickness wracked her body. She heaved for long minutes, before finally her stomach started to settle. Regina slumped back onto the floor and rested against her crossed arms that circled the cool porcelain. When her shoulders started to shake, she realized she was crying, fat tears splashing into the toilet. "Goddamnit, I will not raise this child alone, Jelly will have a second parent." She placed a hand to her stomach and shook a fresh bout of tears when she realized that she'd referred to the baby by Emma's nickname.

When she returned to the living room, Henry, Snow and Neal were still sound asleep, after giving her family a look. She straightened, took a deep breath and smoothed out the sweats and t-shirt she'd put on after Emma had left. She flicked and she was dressed in black slacks and a deep red long sleeved button down, she didn't often use magic to dress, but sometime the necessity was there. She brushed a kiss across Henry's forehead and was gone in whirl of purple.

Sarah was just coming to the part in her story when Chuck had informed her that he was breaking up with her and that the baby likely wasn't his anyway. "Bastard," Harry muttered as he dumped water into the coffee maker and started it, "Sorry," he added as he placed sugar, creamer and a jar of honey on the tray. Sarah smiled softly, "It's ok, he was, is, a bastard. I see that now," she let a hand rest against her belly and a thumb stroke the swell of her child, "We're better off without him. Honestly though?" Harry nodded for her go ahead as he leaned against the counter and folded his arms across his expansive chest. "I'm thinking about adoption. Regina mentioned it as an option that was available to me," she accepted the mug of tea he held out to her and she sipped at the steaming liquid. She let a sound of pleasure escape at the soothing mixture of herbs, tea leaves and honey.

"Adoption is a fantastic option, for many traditional and nontraditional couples," Harry offered up his opinion, "If that's something that you would be interested in, let me know. I have several contacts in social services back in Augusta," he poked around in the fridge as he spoke, looking for things to add to the ever growing tray of breakfast and hot tea, "As a matter a fact, Clive and I are in the process of debating between adoption or hiring a surrogate," he pulled a tub of cream cheese and handful of green onions from the fridge.

Sarah nodded, "You would make a wonderful father, Harry. Clive...seems a little intense…" she trailed off with an apologetic smile. Harry grinned as he located a small mixing bowl, a rubber spatula and knife, "He can be, I love the guy, obviously," he held up his left hand and thumbed his gold wedding band, "But yes he can be a lot when you first meet him," he tugged a beautiful bamboo cutting board from a lower cabinet and laid it on the counter and man he could fall in love with this kitchen. Sarah grinned, "Part of his charm, I'm sure. He seems like he'd be a very funny and loving father though. You are very lucky," the teenager glanced down into her mug as she made the compliment. She was still adjusting and likely would be for a while to the idea of expressing herself.

"I think so too," Harry ran the onions under some cold water and shook them out, "Just let me know if you want me to put you in touch with my contacts. I can leave my number with you," he laid the onions on the cutting board and efficiently sliced off the root section and diced them all the way to ends. Sarah nodded, "I will. Regina offered her contacts as well. For the agency she adopted Henry from," she smiled and accepted the single green onion he hadn't chopped and munched on it. Harry emptied the cream cheese into the mixing bowl and added the onion to it, "That's wonderful. How does Henry feel about it?" He opened the fridge again, pulled out some deli ham and started to slice it into narrow strips. Sarah frowned, "I'm not sure what you mean? I've not really talked about it with him though. It's all very new for me, opening up and sharing," she watched him add the sliced ham to the bowl and begin to mix everything together.

Harry glanced up at her, "I just mean, you two are obviously close and if you're unsure about adoption, he might be a good person to talk to. To see things from the other side of the process," he split open a bagel and spread some of the cream cheese, onion and ham mixture on it. He handed Sarah one half and kept the other for himself. Sarah nodded as she bit into the bagel after eyeing it warily, "Oh, this is delicious!" Harry just laughed and ate his own food, "You actually make a good point. I know that his feelings are going to be a little different, since he was reunited with Emma. But for the first 10 years of his life, it was just him and Regina," she finished her half and eyed the tray of bagels and the bowl of spread while licking her lips. Harry smiled and fixed another for her. He cleared his throat as he handed it over, "Do you have thoughts on closed vs. open adoption?" He chuckled lowly as he watched her devour both halves of the second bagel.

The brunette teenager paused in between halves, "I'm not sure the difference to be honest?" Harry nodded and moved towards the burbling coffee pot, pouring some into a mug for himself, "Well, a closed adoption is where you would give your baby up, never having met the parents and basically promising that you would not seek them out and that you would want the record sealed so that hypothetically, you couldn't be tracked down through it," Sarah nodded at the explanation, "And then open adoption, is essentially the opposite. You would have the opportunity, if you so chose, to meet the parents before hand and actually approve of them or not. Another version of that is choosing friends from the beginning to adopt your baby," he added at the end as the wheels in his head turned over an idea. He'd have to discuss it with Clive of course, but the seed was planted.

He added the cream cheese spread to the tray and filled a carafe he found with the coffee, adding it to the tray as well. They headed back into the living room and Harry set the tray down on the coffee table, "Henry," he spoke softly and gave the teenager's knee a shake. Henry woke with a yawn and a stretch. It took a few seconds for awareness to strike and he frowned, "Did they find them?" The hope laced question tightened a knot in Harry's chest, "Not yet, there's food though and tea or coffee," he gestured towards the table, "Are you old enough for coffee?" Harry realized he didn't really know what age people started drinking the hot caffeine. "Ma sometimes let's me have a cup. Don't tell mom though...where is she?" He looked around the room, searching for his brunette mother. Sarah was softly waking Snow and trying not to wake the drooling Neal, but he didn't see Regina.

"I don't know, bathroom maybe? She wasn't here when Sarah and I came in," he offered Henry a half mug of coffee and his eyes twinkled as the teen took it and sipped at it gratefully. They quietly tucked into the food and drink. The mood of the room was quiet contemplation and sober thoughts. Minutes passed and Henry was starting to get nervous when his brunette mother wasn't appearing, "I'm going to go look for mom, make sure she's ok," he finished the last bite of his bagel and stood up.

He tried the downstairs bathroom first, empty. Her study next, nothing. With a deepening feeling of dread and fear he made his way upstairs and tried his parents bedroom. It sat empty too. Henry returned to his bedroom and retrieved his cell phone. He dialed his mom's phone. It rang four times and then clicked as someone answered, "Mom?"

" _No, it's Sarah_ ," Henry's shoulders slumped. " _Her phone was just laying on the coffee table,_ " Henry's feeling of unease spread through his body and he ended the call. Now both his parents and Grandfather were missing.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

"When the police arrested her, she tried to tell them it wasn't hers, that it was her boyfriend's," Maggie circled David's chair, the blade tap, tap, tapping at her palm, "But isn't that what they all say?" She paused at his side and slowly drug the tip over his forearm, traced the veins there before trailing over his elbow and sharply dug in and drug it over his bicep. David grit his teeth and swallowed a cry of pain. Maggie started circling again. Emma was reminded of watching a shark. Henry loved shark week and she often watched with him. Then, she'd enjoyed watching the circling predators and wondering when they would strike the fatal blow. Now? Not so much.

"All that mattered was that she was holding 2 kilos of Heroin," Maggie stopped her circling and slung an arm over the back of David's chair. She tapped the flat of the blade against his khaki covered shoulder, "They arrested her and tossed her in central booking. She was out on bail a week later. It was her first anything and it took most of the parents money and more than a few personal favors to hire a lawyer good enough to get her a year in local lock up plus 10 years supervised probation," Maggie raised the knife and Emma tugged at her bindings as the blade sliced through the air. It caught in David's shirt just as she twisted the blade out and away with a giggle, "You know this is actually more fun than I thought."

Emma jerked again and she felt something in the left arm of the chair pop. She glanced up to see if Maggie had heard it, but the redhead was back to circling and providing exposition for the situation. "Seven years ago, she was seven years into her probation and she missed a meeting with her probation officer. Asshole always had it in for her. Our father had had a heart attack and she was in the hospital. Completely skipped her mind to call her PO. When she called him the next day, it didn't matter, jerk had already put her on the list for skipping," with an angry yell Maggie punched the sluggishly bleeding wound on David's thigh and he grit through a scream.

Emma's blood ran cold, she had a sudden niggling idea where this was going. Seven years ago she'd still been running bounty work in Boston and her boss often took a look at the skipped probation/parole listings to see if any of them looked like easy money. "When I first came here I figured I'd torment you for awhile. Maybe see if I could get you alone, just the two of us. Nice and vulnerable together," Maggie shrugged, "You're attractive, I'm hot, wouldn't have been the worst thing," she stepped around behind Emma and she yanked at her restraints. David was starting to slump and his head occasionally lolled. The blood loss leaving him feeling drained and bleary. Ice ran through her veins when she heard the all too familiar sound of a slide racking and Maggie stepped back into view holding one of their side arms. "She was picked up a week later by a female bail bondsman. I'll give you a guess as to who it was."

Mulan followed along behind Ruby, "Still have the scent?" It was nearing 10am and they had finally located Emma's fresh scent about 10 minutes ago. Being Sheriff in a small town, the blonde's scent was everywhere and it had taken Ruby longer than she would've liked to find the freshest one. Once they'd left the backyard of the original house they'd tracked three different wrong trails before finally catching onto this one, "Yeah, pretty sure she's in there," Ruby nodded at the mostly constructed warehouse before them. Warehouse was generous as the short squat building was maybe 360'x160'. The size of a football field, but as they were starting to export more and more commodities from the town they needed space and more storage was planned for future expansions if this one went well. Mulan called the location into the station and Sean relayed it to the others. He told them there was a three minute ETA on back up. Mulan and Ruby shared a look. A gunshot and a man's pained scream echoed from the building and without another thought, they drew their guns and charged into the building.

They burst in through the side door, guns raised and flashlights crossed in tactile positions. The warehouse wasn't full, but had a number of crates stacked around. Currently, it's use was holding equipment from the little bits of construction going on in the expansion district and some of the stores opening soon were keeping some crates of merchandise there while completing the insides of their stores. But nowhere could they see Emma or David, or the paramedic who had taken them. Against the far wall was a row of offices. The six 14x20 rooms had been built to offer business' using the warehouse an area to complete inventory and process paperwork for shipments both coming and going. With a silent nod between them, Ruby and Mulan headed for the office doors, guns and flashlights still up in tactile positions.

 **A/N: I promise last cliffhanger for awhile :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Yay original characters, sorry if they're a bother, but they make it easy for me :) Picture Jeanie as Lindsay Wagner circa Warehouse 13 and Walter as Lawrence Turner circa Nine Dead.**

Belle jumped. Startled when purple magic swirled beside her and Regina materialized next to her in the shop, it was early, but after Ruby had slipped from bed, she'd been unable to fall back asleep, "Regina! Hi," she'd briefly heard from Ruby what was going on, "How are you?" Her voice was laced with concern for the older woman. "Fine. The list. The list of different items. One of them was for twin cuffs that let you tap into the feelings and emotions of the other user. Do you carry them yet?" Belle stared at her. Shocked that the brunette was there after sex toys while her wife and father-in-law were missing, "Uhh, not yet, they're rolling out next week. But is now really the time?" Regina growled, "I don't have time to explain. Who's the magic user producing them?" Belle faltered, "Uhh, it's Jeanie Thompson, the same one who enchanted the doorway. She's really quite good," before Belle could ask why, Regina was asking for the address. A flustered Belle pulled it up on her computer screen and Regina pushed her aside and input it into a map webpage. She studied the location for barely a second before she was gone in a plume of purple smoke.

Jeanie Thompson startled awake and rolled quickly out of her husband's embrace. She was up and in a defensive posture before the purple smoke was cleared. Regina waved a hand and the fireball the other user had conjured hissed into non-existence, "No time for that, I need your help," and Regina was striding out of the bedroom, fully expecting the woman to follow her. Jeanie scrubbed at her face, at 49 she was far to old to have former Evil Queens magicing into her bedroom at nearly 7 in the morning. Walter stirred awake then and she quickly tugged him up and out of bed to follow along sleepily as they moved into their living room to see what the brunette Mayor wanted.

"Coffee?" Jeanie offered as she started a pot. "No," Regina dismissed, "You're supplying products to Belle's shop correct? The sexuality section?" Jeanie frowned as she accepted a thick maroon cotton robe from her husband, "Yes, I swear Belle said she had the proper legal documents and your approval-" Regina waved a hand to cut her off, "Yes, of course she does, that girl couldn't do anything illegal if she had a gun to her head. You're working on cuffs that link one user to the other right?" Jeanie nodded, she really didn't know what to say, "They work on the concept of shared emotion and magic being based in emotion correct?" Regina was making assumptions based on what little she knew of link magic. Jeanie nodded again and poured a large mug of coffee for herself, "Yes, Walt has been helping me, he's better with that sort of magic," she gestured to her bearded husband.

Regina whirled towards the man and he couldn't help but take a step back, "I have a theory that I can use the cuffs to link myself to another user and with a few tweaks of the spell enchanting them, I can channel their magic, even over the townline. Thoughts?" Regina was fully aware that she was being brusque with people she'd never met and before today had only seen in passing a time or two. She wasn't even sure of their identities pre-curse.

Walt took a mug of his own from his wife, "It's possible. The cuffs do work over the line as long as they've been enchanted before crossing. It could only be possible with a very experienced user though. On the receiving end, the giving side wouldn't need much skill. Although, the stronger the sending user, the stronger the flow," he gulped down a mouthful of the hot liquid and studied the brunette as she clearly worked things over in her head, "I could have a set of cuffs ready in about an hour, to do what you're asking, maybe a little longer. I'm assuming you'll be the receiver over the line?"

Regina nodded and unbuttoned the cuffs of her silk maroon shirt, "Now, do you know anyone willing to provide me the power I would need?" She didn't want to ask outright, she wouldn't force anyone to use experimental magic, but these two were clearly pretty gifted users. Walt smiled kindly, "We'll provide for you. I can link a couple sets, let you channel from both of us." Regina eyed the man. She'd not been expecting the generous offer so quickly, "You'd do that?' Jeanie, nodded, "We can recognize a woman after her lover. Your wife's the Sheriff, correct? Has something happened to her?" And Regina launched into the story so far as they headed into the couple's garage that acted as their magic workshop.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Maggie trailed the gun muzzle down the side of Emma's face, "I wasn't entirely faking it you know. You are very attractive and we could have had a lot of fun together. Right before I killed you," the last came out in sing-song and Emma shivered. Maggie straightened and headed back for David,"But, no. Then I decided I'd just take your bitch of a wife. After all, the whole point was to make you feel the pain that I've felt for the last seven years; when my sister killed herself in prison because she'd been remanded back for skipping and had 5 years tacked on," she pressed the barrel into David's wound and he squirmed as a quiet groan left his lips. "Then you introduced me to brother dearest here and I just couldn't help but see the irony. And so, it was decided, he would be the one to die," she raised the gun and leveled it at David's chest, story complete there was only one last course of action.

"Drop the gun," a deep, quiet voice sounded from the shadows. Emma jerked at her restraints, peering into the shadows trying to find her wife in them. Her voice unmistakable, even with the hardened edge of anger that made it quaver just so. She had to get free, she couldn't let her wife and unborn child be hurt. "Well, if it isn't the Queen Bitch herself," Maggie drawled and lowered the gun, spinning in a circle to try and locate the woman. Regina stepped from the shadows and into the light, a smirk gracing her plum colored lips, "Oh, little girl, you have no idea how accurate that is or who you are dealing with," purple danced in her eyes and violet arcs traveled between her fingers. For the first time Maggie faltered, "What the hell is that?"

Emma had the same thought. Had Regina somehow brought magic to the expansion district? She tried to tap into her own and she got nothing in response, so no then, she took notice of the two black leather cuffs wrapped around both her wife's wrists then. They must be how she was channeling magic, but Emma had no idea how. "You've messed with the wrong Queen and her family, dear," Regina pulled a fireball from the air and toyed with it in both hands, "Ask anyone around, I don't do so well with people hurting those I love," she tossed the fireball back and forth in her hands and Emma swallowed. Was it wrong to find this version of her wife hot as hell? The light from the magical fire danced across her face and the purple swirling in her eyes mixed with her natural brown and created an hypnotic look. Emma watched her wife play with fire in a literal sense and was amazed by the talent behind it. She'd never seen her brunette wife like this before. Regina rolled the fire over and around a wrist, watching it circle and come back. She tossed it into her other palm and repeated the move, "Nasty habit, revenge. I've been trying to kick it for _years_ ,"she sent a wink in her wife's direction and Emma stifled a chuckle, now was not the time.

"Now, I'll ask you one last time. Drop the gun and get on your knees," Regina held the fireball in one hand, letting it hover in place inches above her palm and placed the other on a cocked hip. Maggie had been watching the entire performance with a look akin to shock and disbelief, "No," she whirled back on David and raised the gun. She pulled the trigger just as something hot and heavy slammed into her back and she lurched forward as the gun went off.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Ruby and Mulan burst through and into the small back room just as Regina was magically freeing her wife, "Regina!?" Both women exclaimed at finding the brunette Mayor, "Ladies," Regina greeted as she hugged her wife and together they moved to David and freed him. "But...how?" Ruby spluttered as Mulan stepped away to call for paramedics and update the rest of the team.

Regina helped her wife ease David to the ground. The gunshot had just missed him, but he had a friction burn along the left side of his face. The shot had scared him more than anything and if ever asked he definitely didn't scream when it went off. "David, do you want me to heal you?" Regina asked politely, his injuries weren't necessarily life threatening and she didn't want to use magic on him without his permission.

"Sure, sure. Maybe leave a little scar on my jaw? Snow likes scars," his eyes twinkled even as they dulled, his head lolling as the blood loss started to counter the adrenaline and then they broke as his face contorted in pain.

Regina rolled her eyes and huffed, "How about I just heal this oozing wound on your thigh and you can take up the rest with the doctors? There's not much I can do about the blood loss I'm afraid, the best I can do is close the wound," He nodded sheepishly and she held her hands above his thigh. The worst of his wounds from what she could see, purple glowed and his wound closed as it healed and he was left with once again untarnished skin, the magic faded and he finally slipped into unconsciousness. Regina pressed two fingers to his neck. His pulse was a little slow and the beats lasted longer than she thought they should, but he'd be fine, she was sure of it. He was after all Prince Charming.

"Uh, 'Gina...babe...how are you doing magic?" Emma questioned once the healing spell was complete. Regina grinned proudly and held up her cuffed wrists. She had rolled her sleeves to her elbows and it was an interesting look, "You married a genius, what can I say?" Emma eyed the stamp in the cuff, "Are you wearing sex toys?" She questioned with a laugh. Regina sniffed, "Only technically. They're the connection cuffs, connecting two users feelings and emotions. Magic is emotion, dear," she slipped the cuffs from her wrists and slipped them into her pocket, "I was connected to magic users right at the edge of the townline. Tapping into their magic and using the cuffs as a sort of conduit. Keeping me tethered to the other side," she sat fully on the ground then, suddenly very tired from her activities.

Ruby eyed the body of Maggie McLaughlin, the redhead lay facedown. A smoking hole in her back that depressed several inches into her flesh. The werewolf wrinkled her nose at the smell of burnt flesh, "Why did she come after you guys anyway?" As Emma was relaying the story the rest of the team showed up. Clive, Robin and two paramedics, one of which was Harry, who had stepped in to temporarily fill in the gap when the call had come. As soon as they'd realized Regina had gone missing they'd rushed to the station and when the call came that they'd been found and paramedics were needed he'd hopped right on in without a second thought.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Hours later, it was just after 3pm when an exhausted Regina and Emma all but stumbled in the front door of the mansion. David was staying at the hospital overnight. He had been minorly dehydrated and he'd lost not quite 2 pints of blood. And there wasn't anything magic could do about either of those things. The doctors had wanted to keep him after his trauma. He'd been held captive almost 12 hours longer than Emma and he had received the brunt of Maggie's hostility. Henry followed after them, Neal on his hip and Sarah right behind them. They'd excused the two of them from school for the day. It had taken some explaining to the principle about the very basics of Sarah's situation. They'd taken Neal, so that his parents could be uninterrupted at the hospital. The toddler had fallen asleep on the drive home and was currently conked out on Henry's shoulder in the way that only a nearly 3 year old could be. Harry and Clive had headed for home a couple of hours ago after profuse thanks and with Harry driving since he'd actually gotten some sleep the night before.

"Put him in his room, Henry and then you two can take a nap as well or work on your schoolwork, your choice," Regina leaned against her wife as she slipped off her low heels. The teenagers and toddler were headed up to the bedrooms when Regina's afternoon morning sickness reared it's ugly head and she barely made it into the downstairs bathroom before the apple juice and vending machine turkey sandwich that Emma had provided at the hospital made a reappearance. Emma was on her knees beside her and holding her hair back as the first heave was wracking her body. Rubbing her back in soothing patterns as biology wracked her body in heaving gasps.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina stirred awake when her phone pinged from the nightstand. She was sprawled across her blonde wife and she glanced up to see if the sound had awoken the blonde. It hadn't. Her poor wife was exhausted, with the hormones coursing through her body she'd managed, willingly or not to get a couple hours of sleep at the hospital leaning against her son and then wife when the blonde had returned from being examined. But Emma hadn't gotten any sleep since the short hours she'd had before running out the door at 4am that morning. As soon as they'd collapsed into bed after her nausea had subsided and the blonde had run through a shower, Emma had fell sound asleep and not moved since. It was unusual for her normally light sleeping wife and Regina placed a kiss against firm flesh before rolling away to check her phone.

 **9/29/2015 4:59pm**

 **Henry: Making dinner w Sarah. Just chill, I know where the fire extinguisher is :) we've got Neal and will get you when it's ready. Love you**

Regina smiled softly and sent a quick response before curling back into her wife, "'Ev'thing k?" The blonde sleepily asked as she wrapped strong arms around her wife and kissed brunette hair. Regina sighed and snuggled deeper into her wife, "Yes, we have a wonderful son. He's making dinner with Sarah and Neal." Emma shifted into a more comfortable position, half spooned around her wife while still holding the brunette half on top of her, "Good kid," she sighed and let her eyes slowly open. She was awake now, for better or worse, "So, speaking of Sarah…"

Regina sighed, "I was going to call her parents after dinner and set up a time to sit down with them tomorrow. Our life just doesn't stop does it?" She rolled onto her back and let a hand rest on her lower abdomen, "Maggie, Sarah, the Mercedes, the construction site… We're breaking ground on the juvenile center in a week and I haven't even gotten the jobs posted to staff it yet. The expansion district still needs a final inspection scheduled." Emma propped herself up on an elbow and observed her wife, letting her get things out of her system. She smiled as she watched her wife subconsciously stroke the soft skin of her stomach. Now that they knew, she was almost certain she could see a tiny swell there that hadn't been there even a few days ago. Regina was starting to taper off, words coming out now more than full sentences and she let her hand rest atop her wife's and a thumb stroked the tanned skin alongside her, "You know what though?" She asked quietly in between words, Regina turned her head to look at her wife and sighed at the love, respect, adoration and healthy amount of attraction she saw in hazel eyes, "We're having a baby," Emma husked across the space between them.

Regina smiled what was definitely _not_ a dreamy smile. Queens didn't dreamily smile after all. She laced their fingers together, "We're having a baby," she edged across the space and kissed her wife. They kissed for long minutes, bodies slowly creeping across the bed until they were pressed together on their sides. Regina was cupping her wife's face in tanned hands and Emma had strong arms wrapped around her waist. They pulled apart finally and Regina smiled at her lover, "Well we're awake now… want to do my lotion and then we can go join the kids and make sure the house doesn't go down in flames with us in it?" She was teasing of course. Henry had been cooking with her since he was barely able to walk and on many levels was more proficient in the kitchen than his blonde mother, though she could out chop him. At Emma's nod, Regina rolled from the bed, "I'm going to go to bathroom first, why don't you call and check on David?" Emma nodded and retrieved her phone from her nightstand.

When Regina emerged from the bathroom a couple minutes later Emma was ending the call with her mother, "How's he doing?" She stripped the sweatpants and oversized t-shirt off and tossed them towards the hamper.

Emma took a moment to appreciate the tanned flesh on display, "Doing good. He fell asleep shortly after we left and is still out," Emma accepted the jar of thick lotion from her wife.

Regina settled onto the bed, reclining back against the pillows, "That's good, I'm sure he'll make a full recovery and be back on his feet in no time," she sighed deeply as strong hands started to rub and massage the lotion in across her stomach.

Emma smiled into her work as she caressed the area of her wife's belly that was just barely starting to swell, "You're starting to show, babe," if she didn't know her wife's body so well it could be easily overlooked, but it was there.

Regina smiled as she shifted to get more comfortable, "I noticed too, oh Emma, thank you."

Emma grinned and smoothly glided her hands up and massaged lotion along her rib cage and upper abdomen, "I feel like I should be thanking you," her grin grew wider when she scooped up more lotion and started to massage the undersides of her lover's breasts and a low, quiet groan of pleasure left her wife's throat and her legs shifted, spreading just a little apart. She could really learn to love this activity, hell she already did.

Regina cleared her throat as she felt her arousal stirring. She really hadn't necessarily meant for the lotion to become a sex act, but who was she kidding. The new ritual was likely to lead them there more often than not. Another groan left her as her wife shifted the attention to a single breast. Using both hands to cup and knead the fragrant lotion in. Teasingly running a thumb across her nipple and grinning wildly at the shuddered gasp it drew. "Oh, shut up," Regina slapped at a thigh left bare by Emma's boy shorts that she'd slept in.

Another grin, "Didn't say a word, babe," she took the nipple between thumb and index finger this time and rolled it a few times, "Just making sure I'm being thorough," she gave it final tweak, smiling as her wife deeply arched.

As Emma shifted to her other breast, Regina shifted her legs further apart. Groaning when she could see and feel the arousal that had the very tops of her inner thighs glistening, "Please, please be thorough, as much and as long as you want," she moaned this time when a teasing tongue flicked at her, as yet, unlotioned nipple.

Emma smirked and sat up as she continued her ministrations and rolled the nipple between lotion covered fingers, "I plan to. Roll onto your side for me." While Regina could still easily lay on her stomach, Emma wanted to get into the habit of rubbing in the lotion on her side. Also, she was using the excuse to further their reconnection after the ordeal they'd just been through. The brunette compiled, a sound of pleasure leaving her lips when her thighs rubbed together and spread the slick arousal further over her tanned skin.

Emma scooped more lotion out of the jar and leaned down to kiss her vibrant and sexy wife. Regina buried her hands in shaggy blonde hair and held her in the kiss for a long minute as their tongues tangled. The brunette suckled softly as her wife moaned into her mouth. Emma pulled herself away from the temptation to end the lotioning early and shook her head to clear it, "Let me finish," she chided when tanned hands tugged at the elastic of her boy shorts. Regina hummed to herself and settled back onto her side as strong hands massaged and kneaded the firm, spongy flesh of her hip. She groaned lowly when fingers dug into the hollow of her hip and circled, creating a delicious sensation that felt like it was centered on her clit. She tucked an arm under her head and let her eyes close at the blissful feeling as her wife shifted her attentions to her ass, kneading the muscle and rubbing in the fragrant shea butter.

Her grin grew wider when Emma let just her fingertips slide down and slip between warm thighs, just brushing her wife's wet heat. A moan and, "Now you're just full on teasing," Regina sighed when the touch disappeared and Emma turned her onto her other side. The blonde started her ministrations over again. Rubbing, massaging, kneading all with the scent of vanilla permeating the room. By the time her wife was rolling Regina back onto her back she was equal parts ridiculously aroused and relaxed.

Emma slipped between her wife's thighs, a low moan of her own slipping out at the sight of her wet glistening sex. The arousal that had left her inner thighs slick. Staying on task, she scooped more lotion and started to work on her thighs, taking care to work the lotion in with long smooth strokes that had Regina canting her hips on every upstroke. After several minutes of working on the first thigh, the brunette tossed a black cuff at he wife, it landed on the bed beside them. Emma grinned up at her wife, her breath catching when she met aroused brown eyes, "Put it on and hurry up, I _need_ you to fuck me," Regina palmed her own breasts and tugged at her nipples.

Emma swallowed and she paused in her rubbing long enough to snap the leather cuff around her bicep. She scooped up some lotion and moved onto the second thigh as her cock shimmered into existence, standing proudly out from her hips. She fought back the urge to hurry through the last part of the lotioning and kept her slow, languid pace. Regina propped herself up on her elbows and all but panted as she watched her wife's working hands. She watched the tendons and muscle jump and flex as she worked the lotion in. The brunette licked her lips as her attention was drawn to the twitching cock between her thighs. She reached a hand down wrapped around it, stroking it. "Fuck," the explicative left Emma's lips as her wife stroked her.

A twisting motion at the end of each stroke had her rolling her hips into the attention. With more willpower than Emma knew she had, she pulled out of her wife's hand and tried really hard not to laugh at the more than adorable pout it put on her wife's face. She slid further down the bed, hands still working the firm flesh of her wife's thigh. A groan left her lips as her cock rubbed against the soft cotton of their sheets. Finally she was laying on her stomach between tanned thighs and hands buried in her hair, "Oh fuck, yes please," Regina moaned out the request as Emma flicked her tongue out and slipped just inside her quivering cunt. A liquid moan escaped into the room that made it sound like Regina had just found the answer to all the questions ever asked.

Emma swirled her tongue once and shifted her attention to her wife's straining clit, flicking at it in alternating fast and slow strokes. Regina arched as she held her wife tightly against her, appreceating the attention to her hard, swollen clit. She was so worked up from the lotioning that she was already so close to her orgasm, "Make me come," she begged as she rolled her hips into her wife's mouth, groaning as she was sucked into the wet heat and Emma suckled at her clit. All it took was a single flick of the tip of her tongue after that and Regina was exploding into her wife's wonderful mouth. She whimpered as Emma kept sucking and flicking, sending tiny vibrations into her swollen flesh as she moaned at the warm ejaculate covering her face and neck.

Regina was tugging then. Pulling her bodily up and into a kiss, groaning at the taste of herself. A gasp left her when her wife settled in the cradle of her body and she felt the hard cock pressing against her, "Inside, inside," was all she could get out as she forced her hand between them and wrapped her hand around the girth of her. Emma shifted just enough for Regina to line her up and then she was sinking into her tight, wet heat. They both groaned as Emma rested inside for a long beat, tanned hands clutched at her back and Regina panted through her intense arousal, "Fuck me," she finally demanded as she rolled her hips.

They moved into a rhythm that was all gasped kisses and heaving, sweaty bodies. Emma's hips moved faster and she buried her face in the tanned neck of her lover, sucking at the salty skin there and adding an extra roll to her hips at the end of every stroke. Regina buried her hands in blonde hair, holding her wife there as she was marked and fucked and goddamn she loved her wife. "I'm coming," she gasped as she announced her impending orgasm and Emma sucked harder, fucked faster and Regina was coming, coating both their lower bodies in hot cum. Regina groaned and scratched at her wife's heaving back as Emma moved faster, reaching for her own climax, "Yes, yes, yes. Come baby, come inside me," she begged as her body arched and she tensed, her body revving up and preparing for another orgasm. It took Emma another few pumps but then she was coming, deep inside her wife and Regina cried out her name as she fell over the edge right along with it. Loving the feeling of the hot cum bursting inside her and filling her up.

They lay there panting together for what felt like hours but was really only a couple of minutes. Finally Emma rolled off her wife, "Didn't hurt you, did I?"

Regina rolled her eyes and rested the back of her hand against her sweaty forehead while her other hand rested against her stomach, cupping the tiny barely there bump, "No, I am fine. So, so... so fine," she grinned as she released a sigh and her body relaxed into lassitude.

A soft smile graced Emma's face as she watched her wife. Enjoying the sweaty glow to her skin and the way her hair mussed in the back where it had rubbed against the sheets as she had made passionate love to her. "I love you," Emma whispered words as she tenderly stroked a strand of hair behind an ear.

"I love you too, darling," Regina smiled back as the hand came to rest on the one resting against her stomach. Their fingers laced together and they curled into each other. "We should shower and check on the kids," Regina whispered, not wanting to break the warm cocoon of love and snuggles.

Emma sighed, "In a minute," and Regina smiled, burying a hand in blonde hair and lovingly scratching at her scalp. Giggling a little when Emma all but purred at the feeling.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Henry flicked the page in his mom's handwritten cookbook and double checked the oven temperature, "325," he told Sarah and she set the oven to heating as he stirred the cream sauce he'd carefully and slowly heated on the stove.

Sarah smiled as she watched him dump bowtie pasta into boiling water and return to his cutting board of chopped tomatoes. He finished dicing them and dumped them into a bowl alongside the green onion and red bell pepper he'd already diced, "You're very good in the kitchen," she sipped at the glass of homemade apple juice she'd poured for herself when she'd poured Neal's. The toddler was camped out on the kitchen floor playing with his special markers that would only mark on the paper designed for them.

Henry blushed, "Thanks, I've been cooking with my mom since I can remember. Mostly just watching until I could recognize things she was asking for and over the years I started actually helping. It's pretty easy once you get the hang of it," he stirred the pasta and the sauce.

Sarah smiled at his flush, "Daddy never sets foot in the kitchen. It's nice to see a man not afraid of a stove," she toyed with her glass, "And Chuck always said a woman's place was in his kitchen and in his bed," or his back seat as had usually been the case.

Henry frowned, "Yeah, well Chuck's an idiot. He was cut from the soccer team last week for his grades and I heard he was suspended the same day for fighting," he added some shredded cheese and a tiny bit of one his mom's seasoned oils to the vegetable mix. Garlic and italian herb blend with a hint of smoked sea salt.

"Do you feel like you missed out on anything?" Sarah asked softly as Neal came and tapped at her knee.

"What do you mean?" He turned from the stove and watched her help his Uncle climb up onto one of stools and settle in.

"Being adopted?" The question was so quiet he had to strain little to hear it.

Henry contemplated the question as he handed Neal a slice of the pepper he'd saved aside to snack on, "I don't, not really. If you'd asked me that a few years ago, when I first found Ma, I probably would have given a different answer," he watched the toddler chew at the piece of pepper. He still had one stubborn tooth trying to come in and he manipulated the pepper so he could work it against his gums, "But Mom really was the best thing for me. Ma gave me up to have better life than she could provide and I got that, in spades." He turned back to the stove and tested the pasta. It was al dente, which is what he was going for and he turned the stove off and drained the pasta, "Is that something you're thinking about? Adoption?" He left the pasta in it's colander and added chicken breast that he'd diced to hot oil in a pan and left it to sizzle and cook.

He dumped the drained pasta into the casserole dish he'd greased and added the cream sauce to it and the vegetables, "I am, Regina brought it up in passing and Harry mentioned that it's a wonderful option for non-traditional families. I guess he and Clive have been thinking about kids and are between getting a surrogate or adopting," she helped Neal reach over the island counter and retrieve another pepper slice.

Henry stirred the concoction together and stirred the chicken, added chopped bacon to it and watched it sizzle along with the chicken, "That's pretty cool, if that's something you want. I'm sure Mom or Ma could help you contact the right people to put your baby up for adoption," happy with the half cooked chicken and crispy bacon pieces he dumped it into the colander he'd used to drain the pasta and tossed it around, adding some of the seasoned oil to it and tossing it again.

"I think, I'd like that. I don't know what mom and dad will say about it though," she jumped when Neal wrapped tiny hands around her glass and tried to drink from it. She helped him lift it and cupped a hand under it, supporting it as he drank from it. Only spilling a little out and down his face.

Henry nodded as he handed her a damp paper towel for Neal's face before turning to stir chicken and bacon into the pasta, vegetables and cream sauce, "It's not up to them. It's your choice and you have people behind you, even if your parents don't or won't want to support it," he sprinkled some parmesan cheese over the top of it and placed it into the oven just as the preheated timer was going off.

Sarah helped Neal set her glass back down, "And I appreciate that, but they are my parents, Henry," the toddler climbed down then and she helped ease his way down the stool.

Henry frowned as he set the timer on the oven, "I understand that, but you can't just let them tell you how to live your life, not with something this big. They've already proven they don't have your best interest at heart. He'd never had to deal with parents that didn't have unconditional love and the concept was bothersome to him. He rinsed out the pasta pan and added water and a steamer basket to it before setting it back on the stove and lighting the burner. He dumped a large amount of raw broccoli into it and put a lid on it.

Sarah sighed and took a deep drink of apple juice, "I appreciate everything you and your family are doing to help me and I know that you're right, but I spent a lot of years being taught one thing and until we...immigrated… to Storybrooke, that was all I knew. Then they discovered that church and it's only gotten worse. But at least here I've gotten to learn about other ways of life," she laid a hand on his forearm as he leaned against the counter and munched on a pepper stick, "And meet people who make a difference in my life and are actually good for me."

"Smells great kid!" Emma's voice interrupted them and they sprang apart. She arched an eyebrow at her son's flushed face and Sarah's staring into her glass of juice. That could be an interesting development. "Thanks, Ma," he scrubbed at his face, hoping to get rid of the flush sooner rather than later. Regina entered the kitchen then and hugged her son and smiled at Sarah, "How are you, Sarah?" The teenager smiled softly, "Good, Mrs. Swan-Mills. You're family is wonderful and Henry here is pretty awesome in the kitchen," Henry blushed again at the praise and cursed his Ma and her pale complexion.

Neal collided with her legs and Regina picked him up with a groan, "You're getting big, little man," she tweaked his nose and he giggled, "He's always been a quick study in the kitchen," she watched her son open a pan and stir what looked like broccoli. He added some of her lemon garlic dry seasoning to it and stirred again. She smiled, her little family was rapidly expanding and even with all the drama in their lives, she wouldn't change it for the world.


	28. Chapter 28

Emma held her wife's hand as they entered the house. They were just arriving home from their second appointment for the baby after a full work day and they were intending to tell Henry that he was going to be a big brother officially. Regina was halfway through week 11 and everything was fine so far. They'd be telling Sarah too, since they had all but adopted the teenager. The meeting with Sarah's parents hadn't gone well, at all. They didn't approve of her pregnancy and had outwardly scoffed at the notion of adoption. She'd made her bed and now she had to lie in it, just not in their house. They'd taken the few possessions that they were letting Sarah take and she hadn't seen her parents since. The very next day Regina had begun helping the teenager file paperwork to be emancipated from her parents and starting the process for an open adoption, knowing that somewhere out there was the perfect parents for the child she carried. It had been a long thought out decision to make it open. A conversation with Henry had been what pushed the choice into the lead for her options.

"Kid! Sarah!" Emma called out as they were removing their shoes. "You don't have to shout, Ma," Henry grumbled as he appeared from the living room, Sarah not far behind. They'd been camped out in the living room working on homework together. "Yeah, well," Emma ruffled his hair and he ducked away, mock outrage on his face as he fixed his hair. "Living room please, we need to speak with both of you," Regina requested quietly. She was nervous and she could admit it, she was worried about his reaction. When he had first found out they were trying he had been fine with it, but the reality was a very different thing.

Henry wisely didn't bring up the fact that they'd just been in the living room and followed his parents in. Both teenagers sat on the couch and put their laptops to sleep, closed them and looked to the adults. When the women sat on the coffee table before them, Henry arched an eyebrow, this was serious then.

Regina cleared her throat and her hands tangled in her lap, "You know how we discussed a few months ago, that we were trying to get pregnant?" Henry nodded, it took a second for his brain to really process what his mom had said and when he did, a wide grin split his face, "Yeah? For real?" The look on his face knocked him back down to an earnest child and Regina laughed with relief as she nodded and Emma held out an ultrasound picture. He took it eagerly and easily located the tiny blob that was his sibling. Sarah had been sharing her ultrasound photos as she got them and he was grateful now. Otherwise, he wouldn't have had a clue what he was looking at.

He was up and hugging his parents as he was laughing and smiling and just so happy. He felt a hand on his back and Sarah was joining in on the excitement, a wide smile on her face also, "That's great, congratulations," she offered up, laughing then when she was pulled into the family hug.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina eyed herself in the bathroom mirror. She tugged at the lapels of her blue blazer and frowned when she couldn't quite get it to settle right over her abdomen. She was just starting her 12th week of pregnancy and that morning when she woke up she had discovered a tiny belly poking out from her small frame. She'd have sworn that it wasn't there when they'd gone to bed. Both her and Emma had nearly been late to work that Friday morning as they spent time caressing the tiny bump and smiling at it and each other as they talked and totally forget about getting ready for work. She opened the jacket and smiled at the way the white sleeveless blouse stretched taut across her stomach. Her penchant for tight clothes was quickly becoming an issue and they planned to get in some clothes shopping this weekend. Her eyes traveled up then and she frowned at the gaping in her shirt around her breasts that exposed her blue lace bra.

She wasn't small chested to begin with, but in the last month they had grown. And she was wearing one of her new bras, she'd gone from a middling C cup to the beginning of a D cup over the last month. Some of the tenderness had abated however and she was grateful. Sure, they still were sore and she couldn't enjoy the attentions she liked to them, but it was nice that they weren't in a constant state of achiness. "Babe! Have you seen the glasses?" Emma called to her from their bedroom. It was two days before Halloween and they were preparing for Snow's annual party celebrating it tonight. This year's theme was superheroes and Regina had somehow let herself be talked into dressing as Lois Lane to her wife's Clark Kent, "You put them in the fedora! Top shelf, your side of the closet, right next to the work boots… the ones that would look much more at home in the trash!" She called back as she laid the jacket on the counter and flicked her wrist, using magic to edge the blouse almost to its extreme ability, that seam didn't have much left to give.

"Got 'em! Thanks," Emma's blonde head popped into the room and she grinned at her wife. The blonde wore a grey suit and white shirt with one of her black work ties. She had her hair slicked back completely flat against her skull and lense free, thick black frames on her face and a grey fedora in one hand. They had chosen to go with the George Reeves and Noel Neill versions of the classic couple, though Regina had simply swept her long hair back into a 50's style silver clip at the nape of neck and let the rest flow free. "Lookin' good, doll," Emma grinned at her and winked. It looked kind of ridiculous through the glasses and Regina couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm still not sure how on earth you talked me into this," Regina harrumphed. Although any actual frustration was lost in her large grin. "You prefer last year?" Emma smirked and placed the hat on her head now that her hair had dried. She adjusted its position back and forth in the mirror as her wife leaned forward and applied liquid eyeliner, "Most certainly not," somehow, she still wasn't sure how, the blonde had talked her into being Snow White and Prince Charming to match Snow's ridiculous Fairy Tale theme, the irony wasn't lost on anyone and their costumes had been a hit. Emma laughed and leaned against the sink beside her wife as the brunette applied her favorite plum lipstick, "Oh come on, it wasn't that bad. Besides, it was pretty hilarious when mom handed you that apple," Emma watched her wife blot the lipstick with a tissue and chuckled to herself. Snow had dressed up as the Evil Queen herself and had somehow wrangled David into a magic mirror costume that was a size too small. "It wasn't even a honeycrisp, it was a damned red delicious," Regina scoffed as she flipped her hair out from under the blazer she'd just pulled on.

Laughing, Emma followed her wife out of their bedroom and down the stairs, "Still hilarious." They stopped in at the doorway to the living room where Henry, Sarah and Neal were ensconced with popcorn, candy, drinks and a stack of scary dvds that got progressively less toddler friendly as they went. "If he has nightmares, I don't want to hear it," the brunette admonished the pair as Emma moved on into the foyer to retrieve their coats as she eyed the stack of dvd's, Pooh's Heffalump Halloween movie was the next one after they finished It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown and the movie below it was Hocus Pocus.

Henry rolled his eyes, "We won't, promise," he swiped a handful of popcorn from the bowl in Sarah's lap. Their friendship had continued to evolve along with her pregnancy. She was now at 26 weeks and her time in a loving, comfortable home had seen her health improve greatly, she had easily gained all the weight she hadn't before plus 20 pounds. "Make sure he's in bed by 8. And you'll be in bed by 11?" Regina asked, glancing at the clock; 6:25. They had 35 minutes before they were supposed to be at Snow and David's. Henry grinned as Sarah reached into his bowl of sweet kettle corn, "Ahh come on mom. It's friday night and Halloween time, 12:30?" Regina had noticed that he'd slowly been starting to exhibit what Emma liked to call _teenage symptoms._ Sure, he was still pulling straight A's and maintaining his position on the junior varsity soccer team. He was second string, but still. And he'd quickly been voted Captain of the debate team after their first debate.

Regina also worried that she hadn't noticed the change until they'd announced the pregnancy to him and Sarah last week. They'd planned to make it public knowledge tonight. Henry had seemed excited and started asking how Jelly was doing daily. Something which Regina was particularly displeased with. Though she would admit that the nickname was growing on her and she'd caught herself referring to baby by the name more than once. Still though, her mothering side couldn't help but worry. Emma assured her that he'd been starting to act his age weeks before the announcement though. "11:30, no soda or sugar past 10," she knew the restriction was for Henry. Sarah, after rebounding back into a happy healthy weight had taken Regina's advice on diet and exercise very seriously. She intended to gift someone a happy healthy baby.

Henry's eyes narrowed, "Midnight and 10:45," he gave up and switched bowls with Sarah when he caught her sneaking popcorn from his bowl again. He popped some of the regular corn into his mouth. Regina smiled up at her wife and slid into the thigh length, black wool coat the blonde held open, her wife having already slid into her tan trench coat, "11:45 and 10:30, final offer," Regina straightened her collar and tugged her hair free, all as Emma glanced at her phone when it pinged.

Henry grinned, "Deal!" He turned back to the movie, that really only Neal had been watching, "I'll know if you deviate!" She called as Emma all but drug her from the house, "Yeah, yeah, the soda's are counted and you know exactly how much candy is in the house, down to the last ounce," he waved over his shoulder. It was the first halloween he was being allowed to stay home alone, well with Sarah and Neal, but still, no adults and Regina was just a little nervous. "Deviled eggs!" Regina exclaimed as they were half-way out the door and Emma turned back for the kitchen, grabbing the carry case of dyed red deviled eggs her wife had made.

They exited the house and Emma waved to Clive and Harry as they pulled into the drive-way. After all the help the two had been when the Maggie situation had blown up, they'd maintained more than the casual contact that Emma had with Clive before and the husbands had been invited back for the Halloween party. Emma opened the back door of the large SUV for her wife and held out a hand to help her in, "Hello, Clive, Harry," the brunette greeted as her wife jogged to the other side. The guys had volunteered to pick them up, even though they had gotten a room at Granny's for the weekend.

"Regina! How are you?" Clive enthusiastically asked as he turned halfway in the passenger seat. "Good, today's halfway through week 12 and I haven't experienced morning sickness all day, so pretty fantastic," she answered as Emma climbed into the vehicle. "Nice costumes guys," Emma laughed as she buckled in. Clive and Harry had chosen the classic duo of Batman and Robin, complete with tights and masks, paired with their muscles Emma was pretty sure they'd be busting out of them before the night was over.

Harry laughed as he backed out of their driveway, "Clive's idea and I'm loving the Clark Kent/Lois Lane thing. Really classy Regina," Regina smiled and thanked him. Clive cleared his throat then, "So there's a reason we wanted to pick you up, so we could have a chance to talk privately…" Regina arched a single eyebrow, "Oh?" Harry followed Emma's guidance through Storybrooke towards the Charming residence and Clive explained, "Well we've been talking and the openings are still there for a deputy and paramedic in town, right?" Regina nodded they'd not had any luck so far replacing Sean or Maggie in their respective rosters. Even though Robin had been added and equaled them out to the original numbers at the station, their growing town required more than the original 4 deputies and one sheriff that they'd been running on. The addition of Robin was supposed to fill the ranks to 5. It did help having Sean on in an administration/dispatch position as someone didn't _have_ to be in the station Monday thru Friday 8-5.

"We want to relocate to Storybrooke. Your openings are perfect for us," Harry explained, "We love this little town and the people are pretty awesome. We're going to dad's soon and we don't want to raise a kid in the city. Not that Augusta is huge or anything," he pulled the SUV into a parking spot along the street in front of the Charming's house. It was early yet, but before long the street would be lined with cars. Regina and Emma shared a look, the last time they'd let a outsider into town, it had gone disastrously. However, they shared an already established relationship with the men and a certain level of trust had been built. Trust that was built on Storybrooke being normal.

"You're getting a baby? That was quick, congrats," Emma chose the safer topic for the moment. Clive grinned, "We haven't said anything yet, but we're planning to talk to Sarah this weekend. We want to adopt her baby, if she'll have us," Harry turned the car off and turned back to face the women, a grin on his face. Regina smiled and she teared up. These kind and wonderful men would be good fathers and love Sarah's baby as their own. She was certain of it, "That's fantastic! You'll be wonderful parents and I'm sure Sarah will be thrilled," a Wonder Woman clad Snow appeared on the porch then, hands on hips as she looked at her wrist and gave a pointed look at the vehicle. Emma sighed, "I supposed we should go in before Mo...uhhh, Mary Margaret has a conniption," if either man heard the slip they didn't mention it.

"That's part of why we want to relocate. To give Sarah a chance to have a place in the baby's life, as a friend of ours at the very least," Harry continued the conversation as they climbed from the vehicle. Regina cursed her hormones as her eyes watered again, "I thought you had an interest in politics, Clive?" She swiped a fingertip under an eye, trying to keep her eyeliner in place. Emma went on ahead to appease her mother while Regina stayed back to continue the conversation, "The older I get, that same drive isn't there. I still would like to one day, but I can cultivate a Law Enforcement base from here just as easily. Small towns are almost even better depending on the demographic charts," Clive supplied as he leaned against the hood of their vehicle and wrapped an arm around his husband.

Regina nodded. Truly, she felt they would be an excellent addition to the town. They were already known by several members of the community, "Well, for technical reasons, you would still have to process you through the system. Just submit your resumes and I don't see any reason why it'll be an issue," that would give her and Emma time to discuss the issue. Really, it was the next step in integrating, letting outsiders immigrate into town. Harry nodded, "We wouldn't have it any other way. We've actually got them with and could give them to you sometime this weekend?" Regina smiled. She was certain that Maggie had been an anomaly and that Clive and Harry would be a good addition, "Sounds wonderful. Now we'd better get inside, before Snow appears again."

They entered the house and were greeted by a green, shirtless, barefoot and tattered jeans wearing David, Regina arched an eyebrow, "I do hope that's temporary," gestured towards his green hair and stifled a giggle, refusing to let the sound escape in front of anyone but her wife. David grinned as he hugged his daughter-in-law, "Yep, had to travel all the way to Wal-Mart, 45 minutes away to get it too," he laughed as he watched her check herself for any green transfer, "Don't worry, Snow made me stand perfectly still until I dried," he patted at his chest as though to prove it, "It's great to see you guys again! Glad you could make it," he greeted Clive and Harry then, shaking each man's hand in turn, he took jackets then and moved towards the closet to the side of the foyer.

Half an hour later, they finally managed to get Snow and David in the same room and with another 30 minutes before guests would arrive. Regina and Emma got them into the same corner, "Guys, we have news," Emma announced, the intent was to tell them, a handful of their other friends and then everyone else would learn with time. Neither feeling the need to make a townwide announcement. Regina rested a hand against her stomach and smiled. Snow followed the gesture and stared for a beat, "You're pregnant!" She finally squealed, jumping up and down and pulling them into a crushing hug. David stood back and beamed at the news as he waited his turn to swoop in for a hug. "Congratulations!" He said as he finally got his chance and hugged them both, very nearly lifting Regina off the ground in his excitement.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

It was an hour into the party and Emma was picking her way through the table of food when she felt the familiar tingle of the spell activating. She grinned, they weren't expecting this. Knowing it was a possibility though, she'd chosen her underwear accordingly. Emma continued filling her plate for her second trip by the table overflowing with food. She was grateful for the loose dress slacks and the suit jacket that more or less covered her crotch and didn't have her running for the bathroom to readjust immediately. All the same she wasn't entirely comfortable and once her plate was full she headed in the direction of her wife. Regina was standing near the kitchen door conversing with Harry, Ruby and Belle. The later two doing a serviceable job of portraying Underdog and Sweet Polly respectively. The costumes had had Emma snickering off and on for most of the time since they'd arrived. Now was no different as she bit hard on her inner cheek to contain a giggle as she approached, "Can you hold this for a second?" She held her plate out to her wife, "I need to go to the bathroom for a minute," Emma pressed a little closer against her wife then necessary as Thriller it's peak in the background, not at all loud enough to actually require the move.

Regina accepted the plate and she swallowed deeply when she felt the very subtle press of her wife's flaccid penis against her hips. She made eye contact and cleared her throat, "Of course, darling," her eyes darkened and Emma bit her inner cheek again, trying to keep her penis from stirring. They knew this was likely the last time the spell would manifest. This time, it was still a possibility that the spell would reactivate once the baby was born and Regina resumed ovulating. As Emma was moving away, she reached out and grasped her arm just above the elbow and tugged her back. Regina slid her arms over strong shoulders and pulled her wife into a deep kiss, that she likely wouldn't have in public 12 weeks ago. The blonde groaned into the uncharacteristic kiss, opening to accept the probing tongue that touched the seam of her lips and wrapped her arms around her wife's waist. No amount of cheek biting could contain her cock now and she felt herself rising to arousal.

A throat cleared and they pulled apart panting, a thoroughly blushing Belle looked away and drank deeply from her cup of wine. Ruby laughed, "On that note you horndogs," she sat her glass of water down, "I need to head out. Promised Robin I'd take most of his overnight so they could drop Roland at Ashley's, she's running an overnight special on her babysitting business and that way he and Marian could put in an appearance," the party happened to be on Mulan's night off and the two had agreed to split the shift so they could both attend. She kissed Belle, offered another happy congratulations to the expectant couple and with a swoop of her cape she was off, still laughing at her friends.

As Emma moved off for the bathroom, Regina tried, no really, she did try, to return to the conversation with Harry and Belle, "What uh, what were we talking about?" The brunette licked her lips and the image of Emma on her knees lapping at her cunt flashed through her mind, "Sorry, what?" Regina jerked out of the fantasy/memory. Harry laughed, "We were discussing the limited library going into the juvenile center. You guys are so perfect together," he laughed again when the tanned woman blushed deeply. Clearing her throat Regina cleared her throat and jumped back into the conversation, definitely not picturing joining her wife in the bathroom and sucking her cock, right before Emma fucked her into a screaming orgasm.

By the time 10:30 rolled around both women were going insane with need. They'd spent the last 90 minutes in a game of one upmanship of teasing. The latest of which had involved Regina not to subtly working her way erotically through a bowl of peeled grapes, something only she could manage. David clapped his daughter on the back, "Doing ok, Champ?" He handed her a beer and took the empty one from her hand. He'd been drinking, just like most people at the party and Emma knew her dad was reaching his limit, as it was the only time he ever called her Champ, "Doing good, dad," she laughed and sipped at the fresh beer. It was her third one and she was starting develop just a slight buzz, she'd lost her fedora sometime through her second and had no idea where it was. He kept an arm slung around her shoulders, "Why're you just staring at Regina?" He cocked his green head and watched their two wives conversing in the open kitchen, Emma cleared her throat, "No reason," she was grateful for the suit jacket that had kept her hard erection concealed. David grinned happily, "You're right, I probably don't want to know," and he was off to mingle some more.

"I'm so happy for you, Regina," Snow was saying. She was every bit her peppy self and had been repeating the phrase every time she passed the older woman. Regina just smiled and nodded as she enjoyed her apple juice, "Thank you, dear," she looked around the room for her wife and found the blonde in the corner with David draped around her shoulders. "Now that I have you alone for a moment I wanted to run something past you," Snow glanced making they were indeed alone in the kitchen, Regina sighed, it seemed today was the day for private conversations. "How would you feel if I didn't run with you as Deputy Mayor this next summer?" Snow nervously posed the question.

Regina was genuinely surprised, while the woman had given up the post of full-time Mayor shortly after the return from Neverland. Snow could lead a kingdom, but running a town in modern America was too much. However, she'd happily taken over the post of Deputy Mayor. "You don't want to fulfill the position anymore?" Regina tried to ignore the image of her wife striding towards them. She swallowed deeply. Their game was reaching a zenith and one of them was going to cave soon. Her cunt had been ripe and throbbing for hours and she was very nearly done. Snow shook her head, completely oblivious to her daughter and her wife's games of the night, "We're trying for another baby ourselves and I really want to focus on my teaching." Regina contemplated the woman before her for a long second, "If that's what you want, dear, I'm certainly not going to stop you. I'm certain that will someone would be willing to step into the role," she glanced up again and Emma was upon her.

"Dance with me?" It was a few minutes past 11 and Emma was tugging her wife towards the part of the living room where other couples had started dancing. Including Clive and Harry who made quite a handsome couple as they danced wrapped up together. Halloween songs weren't the most romantic, regardless, Emma pulled her close and they started to dance around the room. Regina fisted her hands in the fabric covering her wife's shoulders as she tugged her bottom lip between white teeth and let out a tightly smothered groan as her eyes very nearly rolled back. She could feel her wife's throbbing erection and it was doing things to her. Wonderful, delightful things. She thought she'd been uncomfortably aroused before, "God, you're so hard," she groaned, buried her face in her lover's chest and very subtly rolled her hips.

"Been thinking about taking you and having you for hours," Emma let her hands slide down and stop just shy of inappropriately groping her wife's ass, "All I've been able to think about is sinking into your tight cunt, of fucking you and making you scream my name," Emma ground against her just once and Regina moaned into her chest at the hard press of her, "Feeling you come all over me, soaking me. Fuck, I love that you ejaculate," a reverberating growl sounded low in Emma's chest.

Regina shivered as her arms wrapped around her wife's neck. She tugged her down and kissed her ear, "We need to leave Emma, otherwise I am not opposed to dragging you into your parents room, and fuckgin on their bed," she bit down and the blonde whimpered as her cock twitched.

They paused long enough to tell Clive and Harry that they were walking home and waved to Snow and David as they were walking out the door. Regina tugging her lover along. They made it as far as the parked cars before Emma had her pinned against one and was kissing her deeply. Regina buried her hands in blonde hair, breaking the hard shell of gel and moaned as a warm tongue slid into her mouth and possessed her, stroking against her own tongue and mapping the inside of her. Regina rolled her hips and whimpered when her wife ducked away and sucked at a pulse point. Holding her bodily against the car, hard cock pressed tightly between them, a smirk graced plump lips as she held her wife tightly against her. "Hmmm, Clark, take me on Perry's desk. Hurry before Jimmy comes back," wet lips pulled away from her neck and Emma stared at her sultry, smirking wife. Regina had a single eyebrow raised.

Emma grinned, she truly loved having a nerd for a wife, even if Regina rarely showed that side of herself to anyone and would deny it if asked, "Anything for you, Lois." With a flick of a tanned wrist, purple smoke ensconced them and they reappeared in Regina's dark office in Town Hall. The room only lit by streetlights through the window. "Fuck me, Clark," Regina wrapped a hand in her wife's tie, hands tugged her skirt up and she used her free hand to work the belt on her wife's grey slacks.

Emma groaned as she slid her hands up tanned thighs and lifted onto the cool marble of her desk. Her wife had purchased actual silk stockings for her costume and they felt amazing sliding against her palms. She got the skirt to her hips and groaned again when she realized her wife had neglected to put panties on with her garters and stockings, "Fuck, you're so fucking sexy, babe."

A wicked grin as Regina tugged on the tie and pulled her wife into a kiss while flicking open the button on her trousers. She plundered her blonde wife's mouth as she lowered the zipper and the loose slacks pooled around her lover's ankles. Emma pressed against her and Regina's arousal coated black briefs with her arousal, "Fuck, you're soaked...Lois," she gasped as she pulled away. Her briefs were soaked from where her lover's dripping cunt pressed pressed against her clothed and hard cock.

Regina buried her free hand in shaggy blonde hair, pulled the tie taught as she panted and ground against the wonderful friction her wife was providing, "It's what you do to me, Clark. It's almost like you're...Superman." Emma couldn't help it she broke into laughter, "Really?"

The brunette smirked, her dark eyes hooded and laced with arousal, "Fuck me, Emma," she reached between them and worked a hand in through the opening in her briefs. A practiced motion and she had wife's hard cock out. Emma groaned as her wife stroked her, a thumb grazing her tip and collecting the pre-cum there. Regina pulled her hand away, "Inside me!" She demanded as she sucked her glistening thumb into her mouth and moaned at the taste. Emma slid inside fully in one stroke and Regina groaned loudly, the building was empty and they weren't even trying to be quiet as they normally would in this room. It was freeing.

Emma couldn't believe how wet her wife was. She could feel arousal dripping as her opening thrust forced it out of the tight channel. At 12 weeks pregnant, she was really starting to be able to feel a change inside her wife as her cunt filled with blood from enlarged blood vessels. Her pussy was softer somehow, spongier and the wet silk seemed to cling to her tighter than ever as throbbing walls enveloped her and caressed her. "Fuck, please. I need you to fuck me!" Regina clutched the tie tightly in her hands and rolled her hips, forcibly fucking herself on her wife's hard cock. Emma slid halfway out, relishing the whimper in her wife's throat from the action and then she slid back deeply inside. She moved into a rhythm then, hard and heavy. Moving the small body of her wife bodily with each thrust. Hands grasping the round ass and tugging her back after each thrust to meet the next one.

Regina tugged at blonde hair and the black tie, tugging her wife to her neck and throwing her head back, providing access for her wife to nuzzle into and suck at her neck. Emma took full advantage and Regina cried out as a hot mouth latched onto her tanned flesh and marked her, a tongue flickered at the bruising skin, "Oh, God, Clark!" Regina was rolling her hips, meeting her wife for every hard, full thrust of muscled hips.

"Freeze! Hands where I can see them!" A voice broke through the room. The lights flicked on and the blonde and brunette sprung apart. Ruby burst into laughter when she processed what she was seeing. The loud guffawing, can't breath kind of laughter. She slid her gun back into her holster as her friends tried to put everything back where it belonged, "Oh my God! You. Kinky. Motherfuckers!" Emma got her pants up and fastened, her cock still throbbed and she winced as she pulled the zipper up. Regina smoothed at her skirt and cleared her throat. Ruby laughed again at their blushing faces, "You were totally roleplaying that weren't you?"

Emma refused to dignify it with an answer, although her blush told enough, "What are you doing here Ruby?" She smoothed at her hair, thanks to the gel it stuck up at odd angle, her wife's roaming hands having left mussed and crinkled. Still chuckling Ruby gestured towards the window behind Regina's desk, "Open window, people heard you and called it in," she started to wheeze as she tried to finish, "They thought... someone... was vandalising!... Your office!" She bent at the waist, hands on her knees as she devolved into laughter again. "Come on! Rubes!" Emma admonished as her embarrassed wife moved into her arms and hid her face in her wife's muscled chest.

Ruby straightened and wiped tears from her eyes, "I'm sorry, sorry. But you've not even heard the best part!" She started to giggle and cleared her throat when Regina turned in her wife's arms and shot a glare at her, "They thought it was Sneezy! They heard someone saying Clark and thought it was Sneezy!" It was all Ruby could do to contain her laughter now. She held her breath to aide the attempt. Even Emma now looked ready to burst with amusement, "Go back to patrol Ruby," she watched her wife walk to the window and lock it. Ruby cleared her throat, "And you'll go home? No more office acrobatics?" Both women nodded, chagrined and the brunette deputy headed out, they heard her chuckling all the way down the hallway.

"I was hot this afternoon and opened the window to get some air," Regina blushed as she burrowed into her wife's chest again, hands fisting in the grey suit jacket. Emma bit her inner cheek to hold back her amusement, "It's ok, babe. The only person who even knows it was us is Ruby and she's not going to tell. Might tease us about for years to come, but she won't tell anyone else," she rubbed at her wife's back and soothed the flustered woman.

After a long minute Regina pulled away, "Home?" Emma nodded and Regina brought them to their bedroom with a flick. They appeared in their bedroom and as the brunette watched her wife start to undress as she moved towards the closet, the blonde removed her suit jacket and hung it on a hanger. Regina was overcome with the sudden need again, to have her and be had in return. She moved to her side, pressing her against the door frame of the walk-in closet and rubbed her hands down the muscled abdomen, as Emma stepped out of the grey trousers, "You're still hard," she slipped a hand down and caressed her wife's penis that was only halfway to full hardness now, "I'm still dripping, Emma and I need you." Regina dropped to her knees and tugged the black briefs down her toned thighs, "Come in my mouth, then fill my cunt, darling," and she was kissing her wife's tip before sucking just the head inside and swirling her tongue.

Emma tossed her head back and groaned lowly as she buried her hands in dark hair, frustrated that she couldn't comb through the dark strands like she wanted, Emma bent at her knees just enough to reach the silver clip and she removed it so she could fully thread her fingers through raven locks. Regina was holding just the tip in her mouth and suckling at it with soft bob of her head, flicking her tongue over the slit and taking away the drops of pre-cum that beaded there, the brunette moaned at the taste and pushed the boxer briefs further down until her wife could step out of them. Regina pushed at the hem of her lover's dress shirt, wanting it gone and her wife naked.

Emma tugged at her tie, loosening it and yanking it over her head, shaking hands working at the buttons of her white dress shirt as Regina slid down her hard shaft and took half of her in. Her actions faltered halfway down when warm hands cupped her testes and carressed her, rolling them in one hand as the other massaged at a muscled thigh. Emma bowed at the waist and one hand cupped the back of her wife's dark head as Regina sunk all the way down, opening her throat and letting her slide down, "Fuck, babe," she gasped as her lover pulled away and sunk back down a few times, her tongue fluttering and flickering on each stroke. She straightened as her wife pulled away gasping, she worked steadily at her buttons again as the brunette massaged her cock against her shirt covered abdomen while she licked and sucked at her testicles, laving attention on them. A near whimper left Emma's mouth when Regina sucked first one and then the other in and rolled her tongue against them.

As Emma shrugged out of the shirt and tossed it aside Regina stood and clasped the back of her wife's neck, yanking her into a hard kiss, thankful her wife had gone without anything under the dress shirt and was now completely naked against her. Her lover gripped rounded hips and spun them, pressing the brunette against the door frame and Regina yanked her skirt up so that she could wrap a leg around her wife's trim waist. "Oh, God!" She gasped out of the kiss as Emma lowered herself to press her hardened penis against dripping wet folds, "Bed! Behind me!"

With a growl Emma backed towards the bed as she pushed the blue suit jacket from slim shoulders and ripped the white sleeveless button down open, earning her a whimper from her wife. She spun her lover around as they reached the bed and tugged the shirt away, tossing it over her shoulder and pushing Regina to bend at the waist, hands on the bed holding her up. She worked the clasp on the beige bra the darker woman wore and the brunette slipped it down her softly defined arms, tossing it aside and arching as Emma worked the catch on the back of her skirt and lowered the zipper, kissing at tan skin, trailing her way down and around each barely visible vertebrae. Regina kicked her heels and the skirt aside as it pooled around her ankles, she was now beautifully naked and she could feel the cool air against her hot cunt and she throbbed with desire, "Please, baby!"

A groan of wanting desire and Emma kicked her lover's legs further apart, gripped her throbbing cock and teased through swollen, ripened folds. She lightly slapped her throbbing hardness against the swell of Regina's clit and the brunette mewled as she arched and a tanned arm shot back, hand gripping a pale hip as the brunette closed her eyes and just felt. Emma lined herself up and slid just the tip inside.

Waited a beat and slid in another inch.

Another beat and another inch.

Another beat and another inch.

Another beat and another inch.

Another beat and another inch.

Another beat and another inch.

Another beat and another inch.

Another beat and another inch.

Regina whimpered and rolled her hips back as her wife finally settled all the way inside, it felt so good when her lover filled her this way, moving into her slowly and slipping into her heat, into the very core of her being. It always made the blonde seem bigger this way, sliding in so slowly, so gently and it never failed to make the brunette emotional. Tears prickled in her eyes as Emma slid out just as slowly as she'd pushed in and Regina fisted the blankets and trembled as she pushed back in again just as slowly. Strong hands gripped her hips and this time Emma moved her bodily off her cock slowly and pulled her back at the same lazy pace. A growled groan left plump lips when her wife pulled out completely this time and pressed against her, a hand massaging her clit as Emma thrust her hips, sliding the hard length against her pulsing cunt.

Emma smiled into the salty skin of her wife's back as she kissed it and ground against the wet heat of her. Regina slipped a hand down and pushed at her cock, she conceded and slid back inside on the next stroke, "So big, I love you, my darling," she gasped as Emma filled in one steady stroke this time, all 8 inches sliding in.

"Now and always, 'Gina," and then she was moving into a rhythm that was heavy and rocked the small brunette up onto her toes each time. Emma gripped at tanned hips as she pistoned her hips faster and faster, fucking into her wife as they both sought the finality to their hours of teasing.

Regina groaned as strong hands slid from her hips around to the front of her thighs, they massaged and she moaned as her legs trembled and she questioned how long she could hold the position. The hands moved again and one cupped the gentle swell of their child while the other slid between her thighs and stroked at her clit. Regina cried out at the sensation and laced one hand with her wife's hand that cupped her stomach, she rocked back with each thrust and was letting out a breathy moan with each penetrating thrust, a breathy groan with every stroke of her clit, "Emma! Emma! I'm going to come, baby!"

Emma pressed inside and stayed, pumping her hips and pressing hard against her urethral sponge and her cervix, Regina gave a trembling cry as her release raced from her toes to the tips of her hair, ejaculate bursting from her and Emma stroked faster at her clit and moved back into a hard rhythm, pushing through the tight, velvet muscles as they throbbed tightly around her.

Regina gave a scream and came again, before the first was even done, more cum exploding from her, "Fuck! Emma!" She whimpered as her wife kept going, the pace picking up speed and the rhythm faltering as her lover chased after her own peak, "Come inside me, baby! That's it!" She gripped the hand laced with her's tighter, "Fuck! Fuck!"

Emma growled and with a final thrust she remained buried and exploded into tight heat, painting tight walls with her seed and she fell into an erratic rhythm as she stroked inside and emptied all of herself into her lover.

Regina moaned, her shaking legs and arm threatening to give out as a smaller orgasm raced through her, "Going to fall," she groaned out and Emma slid out, climbing onto the bed and pulling her into her arms.

They lay tangled together, hands stroking over sweaty bodies as they cooled, mouths met in languid kisses. Finally they pulled away with soft smiles, Regina lay her head on her wife's chest and together they stroked over her stomach. "Love you so much, babe," Emma whispered into the quiet room.

They met in another sweet kiss, tongues tangling and sliding together, "Love you too, darling," a deep sigh and Regina felt herself growing heavy as sleep threatened to overtake her. Minutes passed as Emma traced loving patterns over her back and stomach, suddenly chocolate eyes shot open, "Goddamit, I have to pee!" And the brunette was up and all but running for the ensuite as Emma bit her lip to not laugh, she'd done that once last week and after being threatened with sleeping on floor, she hadn't done it since. It didn't matter that the brunette was bluffing ridiculously with the threat, the sentiment was enough to quiet the blonde.


	29. Chapter 29

"Fuck, baby!" Regina cried out as she arched her back, pressing tightly to her wife's muscled body. Emma growled from deep within and pumped her hips faster into her wife, filling her wife with her hard cock as she buried her face in the sweaty neck, sucking and biting. It was the night before Thanksgiving and their nightly lotioning session had devolved into an intense session of lovemaking. They'd been going at it for over an hour already (almost two) and were showing no signs of stopping. Regina clutched her wife's strong biceps, a hand just below the leather cuff on her right arm, they'd taken to using the magic cock cuff more than Emma's conjured one. It provided the blonde more pleasure as she could focus on nothing but the pleasure. "I'm close. Fuck!" Regina cried out as she started to climax, her body rolling and heaving, "Don't you dare stop!" She groaned deeply even as she shuddered into her 5th orgasm, ejaculating heavily and her cunt clenching tightly around her wife. She was at 18 weeks and they'd noticed that as her pregnancy progressed her squirting nature was increasing and she was able to come more often and harder.

Emma groaned and pushed up onto her hands, letting her hips resume their heavy rhythm. Regina clutching at her ass, pulling her harder, deeper, faster, her body arching and sweat liberally coating both their bodies. Emma moaned when a tanned hand slipped away and began to stroke fervently at her clit. Her wife was becoming more and more insatiable by the day and Emma half seriously questioned if she'd make it through the whole 40 weeks. The original plan had them going to bed early as they had a long and busy day ahead of them, since Regina had insisted on still hosting Thanksgiving even though Snow had tried to take over in deference to her daughter-in-law's pregnancy. The idea that she wasn't capable of pulling together the meal had nearly sent the brunette into a fury and the meal she had planned was, maybe, a bit over the top and they'd be eating leftovers for a week.

Regina canted her hips, flattening her back against the bed and locking her ankles around her wife's waist, "Harder! God, please!"

Sweat dripped from her heaving, muscled body as she complied and sped up her thrusts, hands tangled in her damp hair and tugged her down into a kiss. Emma was careful not to press to tightly against her panting wife. Just a few days ago the tiny swelling in her lower abdomen had blossomed into a small bump that Emma could actually feel pressing against her if she was close enough.

Regina bit her wife's bottom lip and scratched at her back as she trembled into an orgasm. She let a scream out and clutched tightly to the sweating body above her as she felt her wife coming inside her, filling her and pumping hot ropes of cum into her clutching cunt. Emma relaxed against her, keeping her body protectively arched away from her wife's middle. They lay there panting and sweating for long minutes and Emma was starting the think that maybe her wife was done, "Hmm, roll," the panting, groaned request came and with a tired moan Emma complied, flopping onto her back beside her lover.

With an arousing growl, Regina was up and straddling her wife's hard body. She was moving up then, straddling her lover's head and grasping the headboard. Emma gave a wanting groan as her energy returned with the visual. She clasped tanned hips and tugged, burying her face in her wife's dripping cunt. She licked and sucked, flicked and lapped, relishing the taste of both herself and her wife. They were both liberally coated in layers of cum and sweat and Emma found her hips rolling into nothing, her cock throbbing and twitching where it lay against her lower abdomen in a pool of fluid.

Regina gripped the headboard with both hands, her hips rolling and fucking her wife's face. Rubbing against the stimulation and coating her wife, chin to nose. She palmed a breast and pinched at her nipple lightly. She still was too sensitive for much, but she'd always enjoyed a heavy handed touch to her breast, "Oh fuck, you're so good," she panted out as she let her eyes close, "So good!" She gave a keening wail and was coming again, covering her wife mouth to chest in hot cum. Panting the brunette collapsed back onto the bed with a groan. She landed in reverse of her wife, their heads at opposite ends of each other. She stroked at her body, reveling in the feel of sweat and cum.

Emma released a deep groan as her body started to cool. She let her head fall sideways limply and observed her wife stroking her own body as she sighed and shivered with the aftershocks of her 7 orgasms. She tugged the cuff from her arm and tossed it onto her wife's nightstand, since it was closest. Shifting, Emma moved until they were laying in the same direction, "Doing ok?" She questioned as she turned onto her side and propped her head on a hand.

Regina bit her lip and finally her breathing was slowing, "Mmm hmm, wonderful, darling," she smiled, eyes still closed when a hand came to rest against the swell in her stomach, a thumb softly stroking. She laced their hands together and tucked her free arm behind her head as she turned it to look at her wife, "I love you, with all that I am, Emma," she husked the declaration softly and buried her free hand in damp hair while she shifted so they could kiss languidly, tongues gently lapping and caressing. Regina groaned to herself when she felt herself rising into arousal yet again, she pushed their laced hands down and cupped her cunt with them.

Emma groaned into the kiss, "Again?" She broke the kiss and let her wife use her hand to stroke through sopping folds.

"Mmm Hmm, just one more?" Regina begged and removed her hand, letting her wife continue stroking her. Dipping a single fingertip inside and swirling before moving away to circle her clit, Emma scooted closer and tucked her free arm beneath her wife's shoulders and held her close as she repeated the action, dip, swirl, circle. Regina arched and she closed her eyes to just revel in the attention she was receiving, "Inside and slow?" She whimpered when her wife complied and two fingers slid inside her fluttering cunt, "Oh, baby," the words were soft and quiet as Emma started a slow pumping of her hand, moving in and out, curling on their way out and pressing on the way in. "Another," Regina requested, moaning when a third finger pressed inside and added to the curling, pressing, stroking, thrusting.

Emma loved watching her wife in the throes of ecstasy, watching the tanned body arching, hips rolling to meet her easy thrusts. The heavy breasts, shifting and moving with every motion, dark nipples that were just starting to swell and enlarge with pregnancy hormones. The way her breasts heaved faster and faster, even in slow builds like this. She added her thumb into the mix and stroked over the swollen clit of her wife every time she thrust inside. Regina arched as though electrified and gave a whining whimper as her body started to shake. She clutched at her lover's forearm, always enjoying the feel of firm muscle flexing and working as she was fucked so beautifully, no matter what part of her lover's body it was. Emma groaned as nails dug into her arm and she pressed down tightly on her wife's clit. Massaging it more than stroking and Regina seized up as her orgasm washed over her. Her mouth open in a silent cry, eyes wide and unseeing as she fell over the edge a final time, panting and whimpering as her body shook and began to relax.

Emma kissed her eyelids and cheeks, wiping away orgasmic tears that fell over her temples and into sweaty raven hair, "Now and always, babe," she whispered into the shell of a delicate ear.

Regina smiled and sighed as her body well and truly relaxed, finally, "We should shower," she made the statement even as she yawned and rolled into her wife's embrace, slinging a leg over muscled thighs and an arm around her waist as she tucked her head beneath her chin and on her chest. They had to adjust a couple times to get comfortable enough with her small bump.

Emma just smiled and wrapped her wife up, content to relax in each other's embrace, just a little longer. She gave a flick and the bed beneath them was dry and clean, another flick and the sheets and comforter were reversed, so she could tug them up over their rapidly cooling bodies. She kissed dark hair and smiled when her wife snuggled closer and her breathing evened out as she fell into an exhausted slumber.

The alarm started blaring at it's usual 6:15 and Regina groaned, "Damn it," she mumbled. They'd never made it into the shower and were still laying in bed facing the foot of the bed, blankets tucked around their naked bodies and Emma was pressed against her back, spooning her with an arm beneath her head and a hand protectively curled around her bump. She was sticky and could feel their skin sticking together. A part of her was a little disgusted, but the prevailing part remembered how they'd gotten that way and reveled in it. They'd forgotten to reset the alarm, they didn't need to be up for another couple hours. Both Henry and Sarah could entertain themselves, though Regina was fairly certain Henry would be the only one of the two to be up before 8. Emma stirred then, stretching against her and sliding her hand down and pulling her closer. The motion stirred something and Regina had the sudden, intense urge to pee, she was up and out of bed in a second, in hindsight, she was shocked she'd slept through the night. The pregnancy so far had her getting up at least twice in the night, but she had been particularly exhausted, between working a half day, spending the rest of it baking six pies for Thanksgiving dinner and then two hours of their ridiculously intense non-stop sex, her body had slid into slumber and not woken until the alarm blared six hours after falling asleep.

Emma yawned as she sat up, rubbing at her eyes and managing to turn the alarm off without damaging it or anything else in the process, "You ok, babe?" She knocked lightly on the bathroom door. She didn't hear any retching, but the brunette hadn't shot out of bed like that since days into her second trimester.

"Fine," Regina sighed her answer through the door. She felt much better now as she finished up and moved to the sink. "Managed to sleep through the night and my bladder wasn't thrilled with me," she provided as she emerged from the ensuite. "Now come back to bed," she yawned and towed her naked wife back to the bed. Emma crawled in and Regina reset for the alarm for two hours later then crawled back into bed with her wife. They could fix the orientation of the bedding later, both too sleepy to fix it now. They returned to their spooning position and slid back into slumber.

Two hours later they were climbing into the shower. Both groaning as the hot water slicked over their sore bodies. Regina was adjusting to providing for the life growing inside and Emma for adapting to a perpetually horny wife. The blonde pulled her wife against her chest, letting her hands rest against the swell of their child as they both enjoyed the water for a long minute, "What time was Mom showing up?" Emma finally broke the relaxing silence as they separated and started to actually shower.

Regina lathered shampoo into her hair and yawned loudly, "3 with David and Neal, then everyone else is coming at 6," she rinsed her hair and shifted aside so Emma could rinse her hair while Regina added conditioner to hers. Besides the blood related family, they'd also added their expanding non-traditional family members, Granny, Ruby and Belle, Clive and Harry, and of course Sarah who had settled into life with them easily.

Emma picked up her wife's luofu then and added the brunette's lavender and vanilla body wash to it before starting to soap her wife up, "Oh, I was supposed to say that Ruby and Belle found a house. 3 bedrooms in the expansion district," she ran the luofu over her wife's swelling stomach and couldn't keep the grin off her face as she cupped the tanned flesh with her free hand. "Hi, there, Jelly, you beautiful baby in there," she knelt and kissed the bump just under her wife's navel, "22 weeks and we get to meet you, Jelly. You don't even know how excited we are," she caressed the flesh before her.

Regina laced their fingers together, tears welling in her eyes at the sweetness of the moment, "I love you, my darling," she tangled one hand in blonde hair and scratched lovingly at the scalp of the woman kneeling before her.

"Now and always, babe," Emma whispered the words as she looked up at her wife, the shower spray misting over her face, but she didn't care when she got this view of her lover. Tanned flesh glowing and wet, looking up past the swell of her stomach and the heavy, hanging breasts, straight into the chocolate eyes so full of love they glistened in that way that foretold tears of joy and happiness. She stood then and kissed her brunette wife. Nothing heated or heavy, just love and affection in the meeting of their lips.

Shower finished, they dried themselves off and moved into the bedroom, "Do we still want to tell Clive and Harry today?" Regina was asking as she pulled on a black pair of yoga pants, they still had hours before company and she intended to be comfortable until much later in the day.

Emma nodded as she pulled on a pair of jeans, "I think so, it would go well with Sarah's news," the teenage brunette had decided, to no one's surprise really, that she was choosing the husbands as the adoptive parents of her baby. "Still not sure on asking them to sign an NDA though," Emma pulled on her Sheriff's polo, she was intending to make a patrol route through town a couple times during the day and any calls were forwarding to her cell phone for the day as no one would be on duty after Mulan went home at 8am.

"I know you're not, however I maintain that if they're going to be a part of our community, working and living here, they should know," Regina tugged on one of her wife's oversized grey t-shirts and smoothed it over her belly, smiling at the bulge that greeted her. They had decided to offer the two men the open jobs in town, but also wanted them to sign nondisclosure agreements and be fully in the know about the town. "I just think that, while slight, there is a possibility that the baby girl they'll be adopting could potentially be a magic user," she pulled her hair into a loose, messy bun at the nape of neck and turned to wrap her arms around her wife's neck as the blonde approached her.

Emma sighed and let her hands rest on rounded hips, "I don't see how them adopting the baby should affect it, what makes it any different than someone we didn't know adopting it...her?" It had been a recent discovery that the baby Sarah carried was a girl and since they had decided to not know the sex of their own unborn baby, it was taking some getting used to.

Regina placed a sweet kiss to her wife's lips, "It matters, because they'll likely be in town when she matures and if she has magic, it will be kind of hard to hide," they'd had this argument more than once during the last few weeks when they were contemplating offering the jobs to Clive and Harry. "I don't think they'll take it poorly, if that's what you're worried about?"

"Not so much...I just worry, I guess. What if the knowledge causes them to change their minds?" Emma slipped away from her wife and threaded her thick, brown leather belt through her jeans, "I don't make friends the easiest… I've not had...normal... friends hardly ever and it's been kind of nice having ones that are just… nothing special," she clipped her holster to her belt and added her badge to the it as well, "God, that sounds terrible to them."

Regina laughed, "It does, but I get it I think. You didn't grow up with everything like most of us did. I can imagine that it's nice having people in your life that haven't eaten things you've never even heard of," she smoothed tanned hands over her wife's collar, straightening it and doing up the two buttons her wife preferred, "Seen things, you can't even fathom and fought in wars you've never heard about," she raised onto her tiptoes and placed another sweet kiss to thin, pink lips. "I do still think that it would be for the best, they're staying for the whole four day weekend right?" Emma nodded, "Let's offer them the jobs this evening and share that they would have sign the agreements as part of their contracts and see what they say? Give a couple days to mull it over?"

Emma sat on the bed to pull on her socks, "I like that, tell them the town has a secret and let them decide if they want to know," she stood and wrapped her wife in a tight hug. They didn't used to be good at things like compromise and communicating, but over the years they'd learned to be the better half of each other.

When they finally descended the stairs a little after 9, they found Henry and Sarah in the kitchen, making breakfast for all four of them and talking quietly as they moved around the kitchen easily interacting with each other, "You do realize they're going to end up dating right?" Emma asked the question in a whisper as they watched the teens.

Regina sighed, she knew the day her little prince started dating was coming and she did like Sarah, "I have wondered if it would happen. I don't think it will for awhile though. Whether she realizes it or not, Sarah's still grieving over that jerk Charles and dealing with her pregnancy. I think Henry's much to astute to be pulled into a relationship with her until everything has calmed down. I believe him to be mature enough to realize that what she needs right now is a friend."

Emma nodded and wrapped her wife in a hug from behind, letting her hands rest against her stomach, "Agreed and then? How do we feel about it?" Emma tended to follow her wife in issues like this, as the brunette tended be the parent who had stronger feelings about coming of age moments with their son, and likely other children, she mused as she stroked the tanned flesh hidden by the t-shirt.

A sigh, "I'm ok with it, we'll have to discuss some rules if it happens, since they'll likely still be living under the same roof," Regina leaned back against her wife and laced their hands together.

"Agreed. Now come on before he burns my bacon," Emma released her wife and Regina laughed at her consternation to save her breakfast meat.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina was alone in house when the doorbell rang a little before 11. Emma had headed out for her first patrol of the day and was due back anytime now, while Henry and Sarah had decided to take a walk. They'd been taking a walk together in the evenings ever since Dr. Hendricks had recommended the action for the 32 week pregnant teen, Sarah didn't want to walk alone and Henry was more than willing. They'd decided to get a walk in early since neither would likely want to after dinner tonight. Regina stirred the cranberry sauce she had simmering and peeked in on the 35 pound turkey in the oven, washed her hands and headed for the front door as the bell was ringing again. She pulled it open and was surprised to find Sarah's mother on the doorstep, papers in hand and nervous look on her face, "Mrs. Williamson, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

The tall, narrow woman screwed her face up into a sneer of absolute disgust when she took in the obvious small baby bump, outlined by the apron tied around her, "This was you, I assume?"

She thrust the paperwork out to Regina and she noticed then that it was the paperwork for Sarah's emancipation. The paperwork had been completed a few days ago and likely delivered the day before to the teenager's parents. They had opted to attempt a mutual emancipation first. If Sarah's parents would sign the paperwork they wouldn't have to drag the issue into court and prove that Sarah was better off not under their control. With the adoption looming just 8 weeks away, they didn't necessarily have time to go that route. "I helped your daughter fill out the paperwork, yes. However it was her that originally brought the question of it up," Regina laid a hand on her stomach, comforting herself. She was determined to stay calm throughout her pregnancy, "It will make the adoption process easier for her."

Jane Williamson sneered, "I take it Sarah is still determined to throw her child away," the statement made with every bit of contempt.

Regina sighed angrily and counted to ten before replying, "She is not, "throwing anything away". She is giving her baby her best chance with a wonderful couple. You're not giving her much choice in the matter. This is the best thing for your child!" Her voice definitely didn't raise and she stroked at her stomach as she took measured breaths. A part of her questioned where this level of self control had been when she was Queen. She was contemplating how evil it would actually be to rip out the frustrating woman's heart when she noticed Henry and Sarah returning up the walkway.

"It's a girl?" Jane whispered and the quiet question took Regina by surprise, before their conversation was interrupted.

"Mother?" Sarah and Henry had returned earlier than usual as Sarah's back was aching more than usual today.

When Jane turned to face her daughter, Regina almost missed the quiver in her lip and brief moistening in her eyes. She also didn't miss the fact her son was holding hands with Sarah. Nothing laced or terribly romantic, just loosely clasped together, but it was there.

"Sarah, you know you are to refer to me by Jane now," the only greeting the teen got from her mother nearly broke Regina's heart. She knew a thing or two about cruel mother's.

Sarah bit her lip, cleared her throat and tried again, "Jane?"

Mrs. Williamson nodded, "Is this what you want?" She held the papers out.

Sarah released Henry's hand and stepped onto the porch to see what her mother was holding, "Yes, it's what's best for me and for my daughter," she laid both hands against the heavy swell of her stomach, at 32 weeks she was heavily pregnant and the bump came close to dwarfing her small frame.

Jane cleared her throat, having to drag her eyes away from the pregnant belly, "If you'll give up this nonsense about giving your baby...your daughter away, Terrence and I have decided that you can come home. You would have pay rent and take care of all the costs of your child, but we would be willing to take you back into our home."

Regina had to grasp the door frame to control herself from charging onto the porch and shaking the woman. Sarah sent a panicked look her way, questions in her eyes. Regina cleared her throat, "The choice is your's, you know my opinions though," her voice had still come out husky and deep, laced with anger. They had had many a long conversations about the older brunette's feelings on the teenagers parents and their stance. Ever since Regina had accompanied her to a single lamaze class they had bonded on a level that no one else in the house could. They'd spent half a session with a group of pregnant woman, before Regina became annoyed enough with all chimes and deep breathing, soft words and placating gestures that she left the room, Sarah following behind in relief. Afterwards, Regina had spent some time on the internet and now they spent an hour in the evening, after dinner and before the teenagers walk, five days a week in the basement doing their own version of lamaze in the older woman's zen corner.

Sarah gathered her strength and stood as tall, "I don't feel that's what is best for me, or for my child," a defiant look came into her eyes then, "Thank you Mother and Father for the offer." Regina was proud of the girl. It had taken several weeks for her to reach the point she was at and the brunette couldn't be more proud of her in this moment. Sarah stepped forward, onto the first step of the porch, "I will give my baby up for adoption, I will continue with high school and I will go onto to college and make a life for myself. I made a mistake and I am doing what is best for both of us to correct it," by the end of her tangent she was holding her stomach and staring into her mother's shocked eyes.

Jane quickly gathered herself, "Very well, in that case, here," she thrust the papers out to the teenager, "We see no reason to take up our time with the issue, if you aren't willing to do the right thing, we release you from obligation to us," for the first time they noticed that the papers had been signed by both parents and Sarah took them with a shaking hand.

"Everything ok here?" Emma had arrived home to the show taking place on her front walked towards them, one hand on her sidearm and the other on her hip.

Regina couldn't help the flutter in her chest as the hormones, definitely the hormones, made her swoon at the protective appearance, "Fine, darling. Mrs. Williamson just came by to chat and drop off some paperwork, she was just leaving."

Emma nodded and stepped onto the porch, a hand to Sarah's lower back offering the girl support as they circled her mother and the older woman stepped off the porch. Henry stepped up to join his family and watched his friend's mother walk away. "Mother!" Sarah called out and Jane Williamson stopped, turned to look back, she looked as though she wanted to correct her daughter again, but didn't, "Happy Thanksgiving, mother."

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma was working her way through the list of vegetable prep Regina had given her, while the brunette took a break at the kitchen table. "How's that ice cream, babe?"

Regina smiled, "Delicious," she eyed her wife's growing smirk, "I don't care what you say, it's not a pregnancy craving," the brunette had decided she really wanted some vanilla ice cream and fresh diced and seeded jalapeno peppers mixed together, "Ohh, do we have any strawberry syrup?"

Emma laughed and shook her head as she focused on dicing the stalks of celery before her, "Whatever you say, babe."

It was a little after 1 and Henry and Sarah had gone upstairs shortly after Sarah's mother had left. Henry to work on a fiction project he was working on and Sarah wanting some time to herself. They were alone and Regina was thoroughly enjoying watching her wife work with the heavy chef's knife as she worked her way through the list. The blonde had removed her polo after arriving home and was working in her white tank top and jeans, Regina scooped some more ice cream up and slid the spoon into her mouth, relishing in the taste as she watched her wife's arms flex and the muscle shifting beneath skin as she diced her way up a celery stalk. She groaned, whether from the ice cream or the visual she wasn't sure.

Emma knew her wife was watching her and she tried to hide the smirk that threatened to appear. She kept her head down as she moved onto dicing the bag of onions that was next on the list, "You ok over there?" She questioned when she heard a second groan come from the brunette.

Regina was about to answer when Henry and Sarah appeared in the kitchen doorway, "Sarah's craving some of Granny's fried pickles, is it ok if we go before she closes up for the day?" Granny was only keeping the diner open until 2, giving herself and her staff the rest of the day to spend it with family. When Sarah had appeared in his doorway a few minutes ago, making the quiet request he had jumped from his desk, immediately shutting down his computer and snagging his wallet.

Regina cleared her throat and smothered down her simmering arousal, "That's fine, just be back by 4 please, I would like you guys to set the dining room up for dinner," she finished her bowl of ice cream and stood, stretching and rubbing her belly lovingly.

"You got it, mom," Henry watched his brunette mother place her bowl in the sink and come to stand beside his blonde mother. A hand resting against the blonde's lower back as she continued to caress her stomach. His heart swelled in his chest. This was what he'd always wanted, truly. He knew people kept waiting for him to have negative feelings about the baby, but he was just happy. A sibling had been a long held and secret hope of his. Seeing his mother so happy was nice too. For so long she'd had nothing in her life and he knew that his presence could only do so much. Bringing his Ma to Storybrooke had been the best choice he'd ever made. With a final glance at his parents he smiled at Sarah and together they headed out.

As soon as Regina heard the front door click shut, she let a predatory smile she'd been holding back take over and she slipped behind her wife and circled the trim waist of her, "Turkeys the only thing I have cooking and it'll take a few more hours…" she slipped tanned hands beneath the hem of her wife's tank, "You're very efficient… I think we could take a break...together and still get everything ready on time."

Emma groaned as teasing fingers traced the ridges of her abdominal muscles, "Fuck, I love you pregnant," she laid the knife down and turned in her wife's arms, claiming her with a hard kiss. Emma slid her hands down to cup her lover's ass and pull them tighter together. She couldn't contain the smile that graced her face when she felt the press of the small, firm swell of their growing child.

Regina rubbed herself against the hard body of her wife, a deep groan reverberating in her chest, "Living room, now," she husked, as she pulled out of the kiss. She gave a flick of her wrist and the magic cock cuff appeared in her hand, purple smoke fading away and it fully materialized.

A moan was ripped from Emma when her wife slapped the cuff around her arm, "Right behind you, babe," she felt the cock take shape in her jeans and she popped the button and lowered her zipper as Regina tugged her from the kitchen. A sigh left her lips as her cock bulged through the open vee. The women's bootcut jeans, not having the space to comfortably contain the rigid length of her. "Tell me what you want?" Emma husked as her wife pushed her against the wall just inside the living room and pressed against her, a tanned hand slipping into her boyshorts and jeans.

Regina contemplated their options. They had time to spare, but not a lot of it. Not if she wanted to prove to Snow that she was just as capable of hosting Thanksgiving pregnant as she was any other year. "Couch, I want you to fuck me from behind," she pushed her wife's jeans down, boyshorts too until they rested midway down her thighs, "Fuck I need you inside me, Emma." And they were moving towards the couch, pressed tightly together as they kissed, tongues tangled and stroking together. Regina groaned into the kiss as the feeling of her wife's hard cock pressing against her. The thin material of her yoga pants didn't dampen the sensations very much and then she was kneeling on the floor in front of the couch, her forearms resting on the plush cushions as Emma sank down behind her, "Please, baby! I need you."

Emma moaned aloud at the sight before her. Her panting wife on her knees, leaning against the couch, begging to be fucked. Emma could see the discoloration of her arousal, where the thin material covered her cunt and her wife was so wet that she'd seeped right through her panties and pants, "Fuck, babe!" She stroked over the wet fabric, pressing her fingers against the pulsing opening, stroking over the hard, swollen clit she could actually feel through the two layers of silk and stretchy cotton.

Regina rolled her hips back, biting her lip as she whimpered into the touch, "Can't wait, tease later," she panted out, reaching back to grasp her wife's hip and pull her tight against her. Strong hands tugged her yoga pants halfway down, underwear too, exposing her cunt to the cool air of the room and making her moan in anticipation. And then blessedly, she was being filled by her wife's thick length, "Oh God, yes!" The husky words left her when her lover was fully buried in her tight heat, "So good inside me. Love you inside me," her need was so great and words were just spilling out.

Emma gripped tan hips and slid halfway out. She used her grip to pull Regina back as she slid forward again, fucking into her wife. She repeated the action, "Love being inside you," she pressed against her wife on the next thrust, rolling her hips and sending her cock that extra half inch inside that she knew pressed against her wife's pulsing walls in a way that always made her whimper and mewl. This time was no exception and she moved back into her rhythm after another handful of rolls that left Regina gasping for breath and stroking desperately at her own clit. Emma pushed her hand away, "Let me," and she was stroking the hard nerve bundle as she pumped her hips, fucking into her wife's tight cunt as the brunette trembled against her.

"Ohh...go faster, please. Oh God," Regina husked out in a needy voice as she moved her body back faster and harder, meeting her wife's pumping hips on each stroke inside. Their pace increased and Regina could feel herself tightening down inside, clamping around her lover's hard cock, "Fuck, pull my hair," she gasped out after a particularly hard thrust. Emma removed the hand stroking her clit and buried her damp hand in raven locks. She tugged and the brunette whimpered, "More," whether the demand was for the fucking or the hair pulling Emma wasn't sure, so she pulled harder and fucked faster. She wrapped her hand in dark hair for a better grip and pulled until her wife was suspended off the couch, held up by her wife's strong hand in her hair and the hard cock pounding into her. A scream and Regina was coming, hard. Ejacualte covering her wife, her own thighs and hitting the floor with a highly arousing sound as it left her in hard spurts.

Emma continued to pump slowly, milking her wife through the orgasm. She groaned at the tight heat clamping down on her, moaned at the feeling of pulsing silk surrounding her. She let her head fall back as she bit her cheek to tamp down her own arousal, knowing her wife was going to be in need of at least one more orgasm before she'd be satisfied. She untangled her hand from dark hair and stroked soothingly over the t-shirt clad back of her wife.

"Naked," Regina moaned, her back arching as she flicked a wrist and their clothes were gone. She pulled away from her wife, groaning when the hard cock slid free. She turned so she was sitting on the floor against the couch, "Come here," she tugged at her wife as the blonde stood.

Emma groaned as warm, plump lips wrapped around the head of her cock. A ridiculously talented tongue fluttered against her slit, swiping away pre-cum that was replaced for another drop as soon as it was gone. The warm heat enveloped her further as Regina sank onto her, taking all of her. Emma buried her hands in dark hair as she brushed against the back of her wife's throat. Regina tugged and she pumped her hips, sliding down her lover's throat.

Regina groaned at the feeling. If anyone had told her a few years ago that she'd be here now and enjoying it, she'd have laughed in their face. But here she was, Emma's cock in her throat and pregnant with their child and she couldn't be more happy, content and so aroused. She brought one hand down to play through her wet folds, tracing her opening and dipping a finger inside as she swallowed around the thickness in her throat. Knowing how much her wife loved the feeling of the working muscles.

"Oh, fuck!" Emma closed her eyes against the sensation of her wife's working throat. The feeling of being milked and squeezed was heavenly. She rolled her hips and a moan vibrated up her cock as Regina reveled in the feeling. Gripping dark hair, Emma started to roll and thrust, groaning at the visual and the soft glucking coming from her wife as Regina took her in and hollowed her cheeks as she sucked. Fluttering her tongue along her length every time her wife pulled out to push back in.

Regina knew her wife was close. She could taste how close she was to coming in her mouth and the brunette groaned as she stroked over her clit, her mouth watering in anticipation. She gripped a muscled thigh with her free hand, clasping the back of it and pulling her tightly to her.

"Fuck! Coming, coming in your mouth," Emma exclaimed and she was, exploding in tight heat as she pressed all the way down her wife's throat and spurt after spurt of hot cum left her, sliding down her wife's working throat as the brunette swallowed everything she had to offer.

Regina arched as her stroking reached a precipice and she followed her wife into orgasm as she drank greedily from the pulsing cock in her mouth and squirted heavily as her cunt clenched around nothing. Gasping for breath she finally pulled away and groaned at the hard, glistening cock as it slipped from her mouth, the last of her lover's cum beading at the tip, she flicked at it with her tongue even as she gasped for air.

Emma groaned, at the sight of her wife, saliva and cum ringed her plump, swollen lips, her face was flushed and she panted through the last of her orgasm, "Fuck, did you come?"

Regina flushed a deeper red, "Couldn't help it," she pushed herself up from the floor, Emma helping her up. Her swelling stomach wasn't particularly holding her back yet, but moving from the floor to the couch after two intense orgasms wasn't the easiest. "One more?" Regina husked as she laid out on the couch, tanned thighs falling open and she beckoned her wife closer with a crooked finger. "Slow, this time. Make love to me?"

Emma knelt on the couch between her wife's legs and groaned at the image of her lover splayed out before her, wet and wanting. She leaned on one hand as she cupped a heavy breast and bent to kiss it's dark tip as she stroked her free hand through wet, swollen folds. She sucked the nipple into her mouth as she slid two then three fingers into her wife.

Arching, Regina clasped the head to her chest, whimpering at being filled as her breast was suckled. She reached between them and grasped her wife's cock. Emma removed her fingers and let herself be drawn to her wife's wet heat. She shifted to the other breast and after her lover lined up their bodies, she pushed slowly inside. Regina groaned as she grasped the pale back of her wife, pulling her tighter against her. Emma settled fully inside her and they lay there for a long minute, relishing in their connection, foreheads pressed tightly together as they shared in the charged moment.

Hips rolled, as Emma started to move, not thrusting in and out, so much as pressing deeper and relaxing, deeper and relaxing. Pressing inside so wonderfully that Regina arched, her body quivering as she rose towards her oragasm. Emma shifted a hand down by their hips, using it lever herself into a better position, to hold her lower body from pressing to tightly to their growing child and letting her roll her hips faster, deeper.

A whimper from deep within her chest left Regina as she canted her hips and opened herself further. She scratched lightly at the muscled back, it was just an easy motion, not meant to break skin, yet leaving reddened trails across the heaving, sweaty back of her lover, "You feel so good, baby," Regina whispered and kissed her wife deeply as she buried tanned hands in shaggy blonde hair.

A groan and Emma pumped her hips faster. Moving against her wife and pushing herself up to be supported by the hand beside her lover's chest and the one at their hips. Her hips moving faster as she sought out her orgasm and chased after her wife's.

Regina shuddered, clasping at her wife's hips, slid a hand around her to palm her ass. She rolled her hips and cried out as her orgasm washed over her. She ejaculated between their heaving bodies and that was all Emma needed to explode inside her, spurting ropes of cum inside and Regina mewled at the heat filling her as her body slid into a fourth tiny orgasm on the tail end of the third.

They lay together for long minutes, panting on the couch as they relaxed and cherished the moment together. A timer sounded from the kitchen and Regina groaned, "Time to baste the turkey again," she was comfortable and relaxed. Sleep starting to encroach upon her and she didn't want to get up. They could spare another 45 minutes and sleep sounded wonderful.

Emma kissed her forehead and slipped off the couch, "I'll get it, take a nap babe," Emma covered her wife's naked body with one of the thick blankets off the back of the couch. She placed another kiss to her wife's forehead, flicked her wrist and cleaned up the mess their love making had made.

Regina stirred as she snuggled into the warmth of the blanket, "Happy Thanksgiving," she mumbled as sleep claimed her completely and the happy smile on her face made Emma swell inside and she swallowed down the emotion that welled inside. She tugged the cuff from her arm and headed upstairs to change into clothes, before moving into the kitchen and basting the turkey, then moving back to her cutting board and starting back on the list of vegetables to be cut.


	30. Chapter 30

Carrying lunch, Emma strolled into the area between her wife's office and her secretary. She nodded at Linda and knocked on the frosted glass door as she brushed snow from her parka. Even though Linda was perfectly capable of announcing her presence, the blonde preferred announcing her presence this way.

Regina glanced up at the knock, a broad smile graced her face, "Come in, my love," she called as she stood, stretching her tired body out. She was entering her 18th week and her small bump was very obvious now. Starting to really show in the new maternity clothes that Emma swore would bankrupt them, to which Regina rolled her eyes. They could have both quit their jobs and managed to live more than comfortably the rest of their lives and she'd be damned if be would in anything not high fashion. Regina stroked the growing child inside her and moved to greet her wife as Emma stepped into the office.

"Hey, babe," they kissed.

Or were about to when Regina pulled away with a look on her face that Emma couldn't identify, "What is that smell?"

"Shit, I wasn't even thinking about pregnancy nose!" Emma cursed herself. They'd had a few incidents with the brunette's hypersensitive nose. There'd been the day a couple weeks ago that Henry had come home after soccer practice without showering first. When Regina had come to greet him, she'd turned a very vibrant color of green and ran back for the kitchen telling him shower. He now showered after practice at the school. Emma had completely stopped wearing any kind of cologne as nothing seemed to settle well with the brunette. And, as of a week ago, any and all variants of strawberry scented anything were banned in the house or anywhere near her wife. Emma turned on her heel and moved to deposit the bag with her lunch outside, she could grab something later.

Regina stopped her with hand on her elbow, "Emma. What is in that bag?" When Emma turned contrite eyes she was surprised to see her wife eyeing the bag with a hungry look and she couldn't contain a grin. Seemed they might have finally stumbled upon a pregnancy craving, especially since the brunette was denying the vanilla ice cream and diced fresh jalapenos that she had once a day as one. "It's a chili cheese dog…"

Regina licked her lips and cleared her throat, "Can I uh...have a bite?" Emma full on laughed and clamped her mouth shut when a glare was shot her way, "Not a word, hand it over," the brunette demanded. She was already tugging on the bag and Emma released it, following her wife to the loveseat and coffee table with a carefully controlled smirk. Removing her Sheriff's parka and pulling from its pockets a bottle of decaf unsweetened iced tea and a rootbeer. "Oh, Michael called. The alternator finally arrived for the Mercedes. He said to drop it off in the morning and he should have it done by the weekend. I told him his fix was still holding, but it'd been having some trouble starting since the temperature dropped into single digits," she unclipped her duty belt and laid it atop her parka on the coffee table.

"Sounds good," the brunette dug into the bag and retrieved the wrapped and messy hotdog. She licked her lips and Emma bit her tongue as she pulled out the chicken salad sandwich and cracked peppercorn kale chips she'd brought for her wife. "Ohh, onion too?" Her eyes sparkled as she took in the tiny white chunks covering the chili and shredded cheese. Emma devolved into a coughing fit to cleverly hide her amusement as her wife all but made love to the hotdog. Regina released a long, languorous groan as she chewed and Emma was torn between further amusement and arousal at the noise. She unwrapped the sandwich and eyed it warily.

Regina gave a deep sigh as she finished chewing the bite, "Here..." she held the hotdog out to her wife and Emma couldn't help the half snort, half chuckle that escaped, "Keep it, babe," she bit into the sandwich and, ehh, it wasn't bad. Regina grinned and peeked back into the bag, "Onion rings too?" The gleeful tone wasn't lost on Emma and she nodded as she popped a kale chip, also not...terrible.

Emma finished her lunch and washed the taste away with her rootbeer as her wife made her way noisily through her intended lunch. The happy look on her wife's face made it worth it. The blonde stood and made her way to the brunette's desk, she pulled open a drawer and as Regina moaned her way through the onion rings, she pulled out the tub of lotion they kept in the office for an afternoon application, so far they'd not skipped a morning, noon and evening rub down and Emma had applied them all. Regina was wiping her mouth and smiling blissfully as she leaned back on the couch and rested her hands on the slight swell of her stomach, "Delicious, I've been sorely missing out," she sighed when Emma sat back down, sitting the lotion on the table and pulled her into an embrace. Emma was pretty certain that it wouldn't take long after giving birth for the brunette to go back to disliking hotdogs, but was content to let her believe otherwise.

They sat for a few minutes, just relaxing against each other. Regina had removed her blazer early in the day and together they stroked over the small bump beneath the white sleeveless button down she wore. The shirt cut just under her breasts and flowed loosely around her stomach, leaving plenty of room still for their growing child. It was quiet and they didn't need words, the love in the room palpable. Occasionally someone would lean further in and a kiss was laid against lips. It was peaceful and it was beautiful and both women were thrilled have these moments in their lives. Finally it was Regina that broke the comfortable quiet when they had 30 minutes left, "Lotion?" She made the request and started to shed her clothing as her wife retrieved the lotion from where she'd laid it down.

Emma barely contained her groan of approval as tanned skin was revealed. She appreciated the smooth, pliant flesh and she stopped small hands from unclasping the brunette's bra and worked the clasp herself. Regina groaned when her heavy breasts were released. They'd continued to enlarge and she was fairly certain she'd need new bras again before it was all said and done. She shuddered when strong hands cupped them, lifting their weight and a rough thumb grazed over her nipple, "Lotion," she whispered as she leaned back against the couch back, "Then I need to come," shaking hands moved to her waist and she worked the catch on her skirt.

Emma stopped her again and finished the act herself, slipping the skirt down tanned thighs and kneeling before her as she removed it and the very slight heels that her wife had switched to. She was only wearing one inch heels at this point, and Emma was pretty certain it was mostly just an excuse to buy new shoes, a she had plenty of flats she could be wearing. She stroked over stocking clad thighs and they trembled as Regina's eyes slid closed and she moaned. Emma tucked her fingers into lace panties and tugged them down, she groaned at the sight, of smooth glistening flesh. Regina had so far continued her religious monthly trips two towns away for a full waxing, after consulting Joanne and being warned that she would have increased sensation, especially in her nether regions, but that she was welcome to as long she was comfortable. So far, it had been slightly more intense, but she preferred to keep herself hair free and wasn't planning to stop, even after Emma had offered to help her shave at home.

The blonde just sat there for a second appreciating her wife, laying back against the couch, legs falling open, her wet, clenching cunt on display. Her eyes softened as they traveled up to the smooth, roundness that her belly had taken on. She scooted forwards, pressed against the couch and placed a loving kiss to the peak of the swelling just beneath her navel.

Regina whimpered, "I lied," she buried tanned hands in blonde hair, "Come first, then lotion, maybe come again," and she was pushing, moving her wife into place and pulling her into her nearly dripping pussy, "Oh, please!"

Emma willingly complied and she stroked over a swollen labia with her tongue, moaning at the taste of her wife. As her pregnancy had progressed her cunt was swelling with blood, making her more sensitive and her taste had sweetened. Not much but enough so Emma could tell a difference and it was amazing to see all the changes taking place with her wife's body. Regina let out a low whimper, her hands clenching in shaggy blonde hair and keeping her wife there as she shifted and released a sigh of relief when her clit was taken between warm lips, "Fuck, yes."

Emma moaned into her wife's pussy as she sucked softly at her swollen clit. They didn't have a lot of time and she knew her lover would need to come again after their lotion session. She flicked her tongue against the swollen, throbbing clit, her hands hanging onto to rolling hips that sought out more, more, more. Regina held tight to blonde hair and let her head fall back and eyes slide shut, she let a loud groan fall from her lips and bit her bottom lip to keep more noise inside. With her ever increasing libdio her ability and desire to censor her volume was quickly going out the window, they were going to have to talk using a silencing enchantment like at home soon, or just start teleporting home for lunch.

Tanned hands clenched and Regina arched, pressing tighter, closer to her wife's mouth, Emma was sucking steadily on her clit, "Oh, there. Right there…" the entreaty left her lips in a breathy gasp. When Emma wanted to get her off in a hurry, the blonde could do so splendidly. A groan fell from plump lips when two fingers slid easily inside her throbbing cunt, curling and stroking as the suction shifted just enough for the very tip of a tongue to flicker against her clit. Regina rested a hand against the swell of her stomach, her other hand still buried in blonde hair as she curled around her wife, pleasure overwhelming her, "Come up here!" She demanded and tugged, pulling Emma up and over her body. Emma kept thrusting, curling, stroking as Regina pulled her into a kiss, groaning loudly into it. She kept her hand buried in blonde hair and wrapped her wife's tie in her other hand, holding them tightly together, "Coming," was all she gasped out as she ended the kiss. Cum burst from her as Emma stroked her through her orgasm, her head fell back and Regina clenched her jaw as her hips rolled.

Emma watched her wife writhe in her ecstasy, groaning at the image of her trying so desperately to be quiet. She stroked once more against her wife's clit with her thumb and curled her two fingers inside. Regina arched deeper and whimpered as her orgasm trailed into a second smaller one. Emma groaned through it, she could feel the clenching of her wife and the dripping cum that coated her arm and their hips, soaking through her jeans, "Fuck, babe," she pressed their foreheads together and they breathed deeply together for a long minute.

Untangling her hand from Emma's tie, Regina shifted and they sat up together, "I don't want to go back to work," the brunette all but pouted.

Emma grinned as she ran a hand through her shaggy locks, "We could always play hooky? I don't have anything going on at the station. Finished most of my paperwork for the day," she stood and placed the jar of lotion back in her wife's desk and held a hand out to her with a quirk in her eyebrow.

Regina's eyes darkened and she eyed the hand before her, "Tempting, very tempting," Regina was actually considering it. The prospect of locking themselves in their bedroom for the next few hours was very enticing. She took the hand and stood, clad in only her garters and stockings she strode to her desk. "Linda?" She flicked the intercom.

" _Yes, Mayor?_ "

"I'm feeling a little under the weather. Can you move my 2 o'clock to tomorrow?" Regina spoke into the unit and held hazel eyes in her own chocolate. Then Emma was pulling out her phone and firing off a text to David while she retrieved her cell from her desk.

" _Of course, Mayor... Feel better, Regina,_ "

Regina was pretty sure she could hear a smirk in her secretary's voice, "Thank you," she ended the connection off and with flick they reappeared in their bedroom. "Lotion and fuck me," Regina was peeling her stockings off before they'd even fully materialized in the room. She tossed her cell phone onto her nightstand and turned to her stripping wife.

A groan and Emma was yanking her tie loose and over her head, "Gladly," A naked Regina was pushing her onto the bed then, straddling her lap and giving up all pretense. Yanking and ripping her shirt open, buttons pinged and Emma palmed her ass with a growl, "Fucking you first." She rolled them, raised up onto her knees and shrugged the ripped shirt from her shoulders. Tossing it off the bed and tugging the white t-shirt and sports bra over her head as well.

Tanned hands scrabbled at jeans, "Please!" Regina got the jeans open and helped her wife shed them, along with her boyshorts. As soon as her wife was naked she tugged Emma back down and with a twist of her hips, rolled them again, settling astride her lover's thighs.

Emma gripped rounded hips and tugged enough that she could suck a nipple into her mouth. She flicked over it with her tongue, inhaling her wife's moan as she slipped a hand between them and stroked through her aroused flesh. Massaging at her wife's cunt, reveling in the swollen, rips flesh, "God, you're soaked!" Emma gasped as she kissed, licked and sucked her way to the other breast hanging over her.

"Anticipation, it does wonderful things!" Regina reached between them and pulled her wife's hand away. She pulled it up and palmed her breast not being suckled with it. She groaned as Emma pulled away and latched onto the flesh of her upper chest, leaving a bright red mark that she laved with her tongue. Regina tugged the hand away again and sucked three fingers into her mouth as she ground down against her wife's muscled abdomen.

A groan was ripped from Emma's throat as her lover sucked and stroked over her fingers with her tongue. Slipping between them and caressing them intimately, all while she sucked. Emma held her hips as they shared a heavy, heated eye contact. Both were panting by the time Regina slipped the fingers from her lips and pushed the hand between them, pressing the three fingers against her sex and whimpering when her lover took the hint and slid all three inside.

Grinding down, Regina rolled her hips and clutched her wife's head to her chest when Emma started kissing and sucking at her tanned flesh again, a hand on her hip helping her move on the hand buried between her legs. "More!" Regina breathed as she rolled her hips once and held herself above her wife long enough for Emma to add her little finger to the mix and penetrate her with all four, "Oh God!" One curl, stroking against her g-spot and pressing there, tightly was all she needed and Regina was coming with a cry. Ejaculate bursting from her and spraying against her wife's rolling hips.

They lay together, the room quiet and peaceful, the smell of sex permeating around them as Regina panted atop her wife, shudders working through her body as she relaxed around the four fingers still inside her, "Roll, I want you on top and all of you inside!" The desperate whine in her voice probably would've embarrassed her any other time.

Emma groaned at the promise and with a careful maneuver rolled them without pulling out. She situated herself to be able thread dark hair through her fingers and cup the back of a head as she moaned into a kiss with her wife. As their tongues met and entwined she started moving again, sliding her four fingers inside her lover, curling and stroking her walls. Regina arching against her and panting into the kiss. Emma shifted down, tucking her thumb into the cup of her palm as she sucked a nipple into her mouth and laved it with attention.

Regina cried out, clutching her wife's head to her chest as Emma eased her hand inside, pumping slowly in and out, slipping further inside with each thrust, "Fuck, baby! Don't stop, deeper!" She curled her body around Emma's, a gasped moan ripped from her chest as her lover finally slid all the way inside, fist curling and filling her, stretching her so wonderfully. "Ye..es… so good, baby," she threaded her hands in blonde hair and canted her hips as she collapsed back onto the bed and her wife shifted to her neglected breast, suckling at it and licking her engorged flesh.

Emma moaned against the nipple as she felt her lover fluttering around her fist, clutching at her rocking hand. Arousal flooded around her wrist, as she started to thrust, pulling out to the widest part of her hand and sliding back inside, relishing every wanton sound her wife made as she writhed and moaned beneath her. Emma pulled away then, needing to see her lover's face as she was fucked into ecstasy, Regina clutched at the back of her neck as she locked eyes, one hand slipped down to clutch at the working shoulder, groaning her appreciation for the muscle working and flexing in her hand.

Regina slid her hand from the shoulder down to the elbow, cupping the arm just below the joint, "So good…" it was barely whisper as it fell from her lips, her hips working to meet every thrust of her wife. Sweat beaded over both their bodies as they moved together. Their eyes remained locked and Regina felt her breath catch in her chest as the pleasure and emotion washed over her. She slid her hand further down the pumping arm and onto her stomach, even in her aroused haze she gave the swell a caress before sliding further down and wrapping her hand around the wrist pumping into her, groaning loudly as she felt slick skin thrusting into her, she release the muscled wrist and started stroking at her clit. Regina clenched her jaw and her eyes glazed as she held her wife's intense eyes. Her body arched and the tendons and veins in her face and neck came into stark relief. Tanned hand flying over her clit as she clenched the hand still buried in blonde hair.

Emma watched as the love of her life, the mother of her children, the woman who owned her, came apart at the seams, a silent scream in her open mouth, dark eyes wide and unseeing as she tensed and held for 1, 2, 3, 4 beautiful seconds before collapsing back to the bed as she convulsed and writhed panting out her Emma's name. Begging the blonde to not stop, to keep pumping as she continued to furiously rub at her clit, even as the ejacualte pressed against the resistance forcing it's way out around her wrist. A second tensing moment and Regina came, screaming incoherently. Pressing hard against her clit, unable to keep stroking the sensitive nerves. Emma slowed, transitioning back into a rocking motion inside her lover, easing the brunette through her spasmic orgasm. Regina panted, chest heaving a she lay there in a limp puddle of cum and sweat, "Did...you…" The words fell out as she stroked her hands over her belly and chest, relishing the slickness coating her skin, a whimper leaving her lips as Emma gently pulled out and cum gushed from within her fluttering cunt.

A groan left pink lips as Emma answered her wife with a no, she was painfully aroused, could feel the heat and slickness between her thighs, she could feel her pulse pounding in her swollen clit.

Regina tugged at her lover's hips, pulling her wife to settle in the cradle of her body, "Use me, baby," she gasped as Emma took the hint and immediately began to rub against her, thrusting against her sopping cunt. The blonde hooked her legs with her arms and slid further up until she was all but sitting atop her dripping pussy, easing the slide of hot bodies as their clits met and slid together with Emma's every piston. "Fuu...ck," Regina gasped out as the stimulation threatened to overwhelm her thrumming body. She clutched at the strong hips pumping against her as she arched.

"Oh, fuck. I'm coming!" Emma gasped out as she ground faster, harder, slicker against her wife and with a final cry she was coming, grinding down and pressing their clits together.

Regina scrabbled at the flesh she could reach as a keening wail reverberated from her throat and she following her wife over the edge. Coming spectacularly between them, ejaculating against her wife's cunt and causing Emma to shudder through another smaller orgasm. Emma rolled off her, despite her tired noise of discontent at the action. Emma knew it'd be next to impossible to hurt her wife or the baby with her weight atop them, but she wasn't willing to tempt fate. Instead, she settled onto her back and pulled a still shuddering Regina into her arms. She kissed sweaty, dark hair and they relaxed together for what could've been an hour, but was likely only a few minutes, "Lotion and nap?" When Regina nodded sleepily against her chest, grinning Emma eased her way out from nearly being under her starfished wife.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina stirred awake to her phone vibrating across the nightstand, bleary eyed she blinked as she stared at it, trying to clear the sleep from them.

 **SAINT JOHN, NB, CA**

Stared back at her and with a frown she swiped to answered, "Mayor Swan-Mills."

Emma shifted in the bed to lean against the headboard as she listened to her wife's side of the conversation. "I don't understand, slow down."

"What do you mean, ran into the dock?"

"You're kidding!?"

"How the hell could you loose them?"

"I don't know that I give a good goddamn, Killian," Emma arched an eyebrow at the callers reveal, they hadn't heard from the one handed wander in over year, on his last visit through Storybrooke.

Regina rubbed at her forehead, "I know, I know. Never should have had the contracts drawn up," when people had expressed interest in leaving Storybrooke, Regina had drafted contracts, binding them to confidentiality and her to doing anything she could to help them should they find themselves in any kind of trouble. A snort left her lips, "Of course, you can get a OUI driving a boat you idiot. Especially when you drive it into a pier on the New Brunswick coastline!" Emma soothingly stroked over her wife's back, attempting to calm the reddening brunette. "Whatever, it'll take me a few hours to get there and after this I am not bringing any more copies of your documents. You can deal with them not being able to identify you!" She didn't wait for an answer before she hung up.

"What's going on?" Emma followed her wife into the ensuite as Regina started the shower. They'd passed a level of privacy and Regina had no qualms about it as she flipped up the lid on the toilet as she sat to relieve her bladder, "Captain Guyliner, _piloted_ his damn boat, ship, whatever into the Saint John's pier, while intoxicated on fucking rum," she violently ripped at the toilet paper and cleaned herself. "They won't release him without proper identification documents and he lost them, and I quote, "To a lovely lass who tossed his wallet and half his belongings over board for some unknown reason", fucking idiot," she muttered as she moved to the sink to wash her hands. "I have to run the paperwork up there, otherwise he'll be charged further," she stepped into the shower and Emma followed her in.

"No, I won't let you drive up there alone," Emma picked up her wife's shampoo and squeezed a dollop into her palm.

Regina arched an eyebrow as she soaped up her loofah, "I beg your pardon? You won't let me?" She turned her back to the blonde and started to scrub at her body, "I don't know what you think we have, but you don't get to give me orders, Emma," despite the angry words, Regina sighed and her shoulders drooped when strong hands began to massage the shampoo into her hair and scalp.

Emma sighed and her jaw jumped as she clenched, "You're right, I'm sorry," she worked the shampoo in, taking care to thread it all the way through her wife's long hair and to the ends. "I just...you're 4 ½ months pregnant, 'Gina…"

Regina cut her off as she turned, handed her wife the loofah and tipped her head back to rinse the shampoo from her hair, "Pregnant, not sick. I'll be perfectly fine, it's a five hour drive. I'll be back a little after midnight and take a half day tomorrow going in at noon," she turned back around and Emma started to scrub at her back as Regina massaged conditioner into her hair.

Emma finished scrubbing and dropped the soapy loofah to the floor of the shower and started to massage her wife's back, digging her thumbs into the muscles on either side of her spine just above her hips, "Your car's been having trouble," she couldn't shake the feeling that was telling her to not let Regina leave. "Compromise? I'll drive you in the Frontier?"

Regina groaned into the massage as she let her hands drop to her sides, "That feels good, darling," strong hands continued to massage and she brought her own up to rest against the ever growing swell of their child, "The car has only refused to start once and it'll be fixed tomorrow, it'll be fine, Emma. I don't need an escort, would you even be so concerned if not for...Jelly?" She grimaced at her growing fondness for the name.

The massage stopped and Emma wrapped her arms around her wife, lacing their fingers together over her belly. She contemplated her lover's question, she liked to think that she'd be just as worried. She loved her wife dearly and would do anything and everything to keep her safe always, but would she be so adamant without the pregnancy? "I'm just worried. I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to you, regardless of Jelly or not," she quirked a smile and stroked a thumb over the wet skin beneath their hands as the water continued to shower down on them.

A deep sigh left plump lips as Regina let her head fall back against her wife's muscled chest and shoulder, "I know you would, but I need to do this on my own. I'll be fine," she turned in Emma's arms and circled her arms around her wife's neck, as the blonde's folded around her lower back, holding her close. Regina tugged just a little and Emma lowered her head to kiss her wife, sweetly and with all the love they shared between them. "I'll be fine," Regina whispered the words as they broke apart and she stepped back to tilt her head back and rinse the conditioner from her hair. Emma threaded strong fingers through dark hair and helped the love of her life rinse everything out.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina was driving slowly down the road towards Storybrooke, it was 12:30 and she was about a half hour from the town line. Her trip has been thoroughly uneventful, she'd made it to Saint John, dropped off the paperwork, not even seeing the dirty pirate and headed straight back for home. Halfway it had started to snow and Regina was now crawling down the dark road, visibility was down to nearly nothing and she was contemplating pulling over.

She wouldn't be admitting it to her wife, but she wished she had agreed to the company for the trip. Not for the first time in her life, she cursed her stubborn nature. She also wouldn't be admitting that she'd had some trouble getting the Mercedes started when trying to leave the Saint John police department, she would be thrilled to drop the car off at the mechanic's tomorrow and have it finally repaired. She really hoped Emma hadn't tried to call her, she'd had to use the GPS on her phone to get there and part of the way back. Not realizing until around the time it started to snow that she'd left her phone charger in her wife's truck the last trip they took.

Another 10 minutes slipped by and she was pretty sure she'd barely made it two more miles. Suddenly the car started to stutter and she pressed down on the gas. It sputtered harder, starting jerk as the acceleration caught and faltered. She beat at the steering wheel, "NO, NO, NO!" Regina felt her heart start to race as it skipped a few beats along with the car. She was miles from the town line, it was near white out conditions, 18 degrees outside and her phone was dead. It was to no avail as the car finally died and Regina maneuvered onto the shoulder with the leftover inertia. She slapped at the wheel again, cursing in agitation and not a little bit of fear.

She unbuckled her seatbelt. She didn't know anything about cars, but maybe if she peeked under the hood she could see the problem and...do something. Regina opened the door and before she could even get a leg out a blast of wind slammed the door shut, she let out a grunt of surprise as the impact knocked into her. She shivered against the biting cold that now permeated the small interior of her car, "Well, fuck," she muttered, picking up her phone and pushing at the power button ineffectively. Nothing.

Another few minutes passed and Regina was shivering, arms wrapped around her stomach, protectively holding the swell of her child. She made up her mind then and there that she wasn't ever going anywhere without Emma again, if she made it back to her wife alive that is. Regina grimaced, she knew she was overcompensating for her current situation and her fear was fueling a overly emotional reaction, but damn it, she'd come so far...too far to die on the side of the road after everything, married, pregnant and alone. She refused to give up the happy ending she'd fought so hard for. Awkwardly she twisted around and reached into the back seat, dragging the wool blanket and knapsack of supplies that Emma had started stowing in her car for the winter months during their first year of dating. She'd rolled her eyes every year when she saw the blanket and bag appear in her backseat, but let her wife keep the emergency supplies there, just in case. Now she was grateful and wouldn't ever complain again.

Regina slid her seat all the way back and after a brief struggle with her growing body, got the thick heavy blanket wrapped around herself. She dug through the bag and removed a neon green glow stick, opened the package and cracked it after shaking it and getting to glowing a bright effervescent green she hung it from the rearview mirror by it's leather strap. Regina dug further into the bag and pulled out two protein bars, a flare, an empty and blank tin can that had a small plain white votive candle in it and book of matches, beneath that was a small packet of two handwarmers. She cracked the heated hand warmers and slipped them into the blanket with her, she lit the candle then and cracked her window after placing the tin can on the center console. Regina tucked herself into the blanket, holding the warm packet of chemical reaction between her hands and against her chest as she curled into as tight a ball around her stomach as she could, determined to keep as much warmth surrounding the growing child inside her.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma flicked the page in the e-book she was reading, sighed and exited the app, opening her messages app and checking to make sure she hadn't missed a message from her wife, nothing but their brief exchange when the brunette was crossing the border from the Canada into the US. Another sigh and Emma flicked through to call the station.

" _Storybrooke Sheriff's Department, Deputy Hua speaking, how may I be of assistance?_ "

Emma sighed, again, "Just me, Mulan. Was checking my phone, making sure it was still working."

A pause on the other end, " _I see, alright then...it works._ "

Emma couldn't help the smile, "Yes, thank you Deputy, have a good night," she ended the call. 2:03 am stared back at her, she couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong, something was pushing at her to go, to leave, to find her wife. She was in their living room where she'd been since the kids had gone to bed hours ago after she'd fed them dinner and sat with them through a movie. Her leg jumped nervously, it had started snowing a few hours ago, the temp dropping further and nearing the single digits.

2:05 am taunted her from her phone screen. She traced her finger over the picture in the background. It was of Regina in one of Emma's white tank tops and black lacy panties, she was smiling at the camera as she cradled the small bulge of her stomach. The picture was taken just a few days ago and it had been early morning, her face makeup free and hair still mussed with sleep, the image had taken her breath away then and now it made her heart ache with the emotion the picture stirred. With a curse she was up off the couch and moving towards the foyer, she retrieved her boots and Sheriff's parka from the closet and pushed her feet into her shoes as she pulled the parka on. Emma laced the boots up and tugged her black watch cap with the department logo patch on it, pulling it over her head and heading out the front door.

It didn't take long and 35 minutes after leaving the mansion Emma spotted the green glow ahead of her, Regina! She'd found her wife's car literally five minutes over the town line. Breathing a sigh of relief at the same time a chilling fear consumed her. Emma flipped the lights on, warning any approaching vehicle of her location and jumped out of the truck into the swirling maelstrom of freezing cold and snow. Head down she made her way to the driver's door and could see her wife huddled in the seat, wrapped tightly in the heavy blanket Emma kept in her backseat during winter months.

Regina startled as her door was yanked open, she slapped and fought against her attacker, albeit a little lethargically, "Babe! 'Gina! It's me, it's Emma!" Emma had to shout to be heard over the noise of the raging snowstorm outside. A sob and Regina threw herself into her wife's arms, shivering heavily. "Alright, alright. It's ok," Emma soothed stroking over her wife's back as they clutched together tightly, "Let's get you home." Keeping her wrapped in the blanket, Emma guided her out of the car and towards the flashing red and blue lights of the Frontier.

Emma got her into the warmth of the truck and tucked the blanket tighter around her, she placed a teary, lingering kiss to dark hair, "I love you, beautiful," she husked and closed the door, moving through driving snow and around to the driver's door, she climbed and smacked the button to turn on the heated seat for her wife.

"I..L...lo..ve 'ou...too," Regina managed through chattering teeth. Emma lept her lights flashing and pulled up Dr Hendricks contact, placing the call as she pulled back onto the snowy road and carefully maneuvered the truck around to point back towards town. She explained the situation to a half asleep Joanne and the blonde doctor promised to meet them at the mansion in minutes. As soon as they passed the townline Emma pulled off the road again and gathered her shivering wife into her arms, she transported them to the mansion in a swirl of grey/blue magic. She didn't transport often and her aim wasn't as precise as Regina, they wound up just inside the front door instead of their bedroom as Emma had intended, regardless they were home. Without a second thought she flipped open the lock on the front door for Joanne and Emma scooped the shaking brunette into her arms, the extra weight she'd put with the pregnancy not impeding the adrenaline fueled blonde in the least and carried her blanket, clothes and all up the stairs and into their room.

Regina nuzzled into the warm skin of her wife's neck as she was carried, her mind still felt hazy from the cold, she'd spent nearly 2 hours alone in the freezing temperatures and she was just so sleepy. Emma set her down on the bed and when she went to move away, Regina shot an arm out from the blanket and gripped her parka, "Nnn...no," she whispered, not wanting the blonde to leave her.

Untangling the pale hand Emma sat on the edge of the bed, "It's ok, I'm not going anywhere, but I need to get you of these clothes and under the covers," she tried to stand again and this time went unimpeded, she yanked her parka off and tossed it somewhere behind her. She grabbed a couple more blankets from the closet and tossed them on the bed as well. Emma pulled the blanket her wife was wrapped in away and gently pulled the still warm packets from clenched hands, placing them on the nightstand. Regina was shivering heavily now, out of the cocoon like warmth of the blanket. Emma got her out of the heavy wool coat she wore over her clothing and tossed it away as well.

"You...ttt..to, bo..dy heat," Regina managed to get out through her chattering teeth.

Emma smiled through her fear, "Why, Mrs. Swan-Mills are you trying to get me naked?" She pulled the grey sweater over her wife's head next.

Regina smiled through her shivering, "What...evvver it tttt...takes, Shhheriff," she wrapped her arms around herself and raised her hips to help her wife remove the maternity jeans she'd pulled on earlier.

A minute later and clad in only her red boyshorts and blue tanktop, Emma climbed under the blankets with her naked wife and pulled the brunette close. A quiet knock sounded on the bedroom door and it cracked open, Joanne's head appeared around it, concerned look on her face, "How is she?"

Regina shifted from where she'd crawled nearly on top of her blonde wife, much as her belly allowed, "Cc..oold, bbut... fine," she could already feel herself warming up, and she snuggled further amongst the mass of blankets and wife.

Joanne stepped further into the room, she held a black doctor's bag and small portable doppler in hand, "How long were you in the cold, Regina?" The doctor asked softly as she sat on the edge of the bed and opened her case.

"About ttt..two hours," Regina rolled onto her back and Emma slipped a arm around her, hand resting on the swell of her stomach. The brunette was happy to note that she could speak more or less clearly now. Soon as she stopped talking, she went right back to chattering her teeth, but she was in control of it now.

A nod and Joanne slid a thermometer into her mouth, then slipped her arm from the warmth, "And you were in the car the whole time?" She attached a blood pressure cuff to her upper arm and slipped her stethoscope into her ears. Regina just nodded, done talking unless she had to. Joanne finished, "Pressure is good, do you feel like you can move out of the blanket so I check your heart and lungs. Then, I want to check on little Jelly too," parents often had cute nicknames for their growing children and she found this one to be particularly adorable.

Regina slipped out from the blankets, unconcerned with her nudity. However, she adjusted the blankets to cover herself from the lap down. Emma shifted around so she could lean against the headboard and pulled her wife to rest against her side while Joanne pressed the stethoscope to her sternum and then to each side of her chest, "Heart and lungs sound good, can you lean forward for me?" Regina complied and the cool plate slid around her back, "Nothing abnormal," the thermometer beeped then and she removed it, "89.8, not great but not as bad as it could be. Let's see to your baby now shall we?" Joanne removed the scope and placed it back in her bag. She picked up the small unit next, "I should be receiving my certification from the state before the next appointment and I already got some equipment like this handy little thing," she held up the small white tv that was attached to a cord and smaller version of the ultrasound wand.

Regina nodded and gripped her wife's hand tightly, terrified of the possibilities, "That's wonderful, I'm very happy," she was genuinely happy about it but right now, until she heard her child's heartbeat and knew that they were safe, she couldn't focus on much else.

Joanne retrieved a small bottle of gel from her bag and squirted it onto the brunette's small stomach and then wand, "You're starting to really pop," she observed. It had been two weeks since their last appointment and she hadn't seen the brunette since. She started to move the wand across her Queen's stomach, relying on past ultrasounds to gauge the probable location, a broad smile spread across her face when she found the throbbing beat and could make out the grainy outline of the baby. Regina couldn't feel it yet but the little blob was moving and it wouldn't be much longer before the brunette would be able to feel it. Joanne turned the screen to the anxious parents and flicked a button.

Both women breathed a sigh of relief when the quiet, throbbing noise emanated from the speaker, "It's so beautiful," Emma whispered as she pulled her wife closer and kissed her dark hair as Regina just nodded and swallowed back the emotion that felt like it was overwhelming her.

A watery smile from Joanne, "Everything looks great, heartbeat is healthy. Jelly is even moving in there, you should be able to feel it in the next couple of weeks. If you carry again, you'll likely feel it sooner. First babies always take longer to recognize the feeling," she explained as she pointed to the small moving blob on the screen.

"Thank you so much, Joanne. I'm sorry to drag you out of bed," Regina was feeling much better now and her body was starting to relax, she still shivered occasionally, but it wasn't horrible and uncontrollable now.

Joanne shook her head, "Nonsense, I'm happy to be here...well not happy, but I'll always come if you need me, My Queen." Regina smiled, she mostly preferred not to be referred to by her past title, but there were a few of her old friends that couldn't seem to shake the habit and that was fine with her. "Emma go ahead and get her into a bath, nothing hotter than 99 degrees and only for about 15 minutes, you guys picked up that water thermometer like I suggested?" Emma nodded, they picked up the thermometer when the doctor had recommended it if Regina wanted to continue enjoying her bathtime. "Alright, I'll see myself out then," she gathered up her supplies and stood from the bed, "If you have any questions, don't be afraid to call or text me. No matter the time," and then she was gone from the room and the house.

Emma was checking the reading on the floating thermometer in the tub one last time, the tub was almost full and the temp was just right. She made her way into the bedroom and smiled at her wife who was curled sleepily under the pile of blankets, "Bath is ready, babe," she helped the solemn brunette from the bed and kept an arm around her waist as they stepped into the ensuite.

Regina sighed as she slipped under the warm water, her temp was still low and it felt heavenly. Emma had stripped from her tanktop and boyshorts and she slid into the water behind her and Regina leaned against the strong chest and wrapped her arms around the ones that wrapped around her. They there together for long minutes, "I'm so sorry, Em…"

Emma almost missed the quiet whisper, she kissed dark hair, "It's not your fault, love. We couldn't have known the Mercedes was just gonna die on the side of the road," she kept an arm wrapped around her wife, just below her breasts while the other rested against the swell of their baby and stroked the taut flesh.

Regina scoffed, "You knew, you tried to keep me here or go with me," she traced a fingertip along her stomach, in between her wife's fingers that rested in place now. "I don't think I'll ever be a stubborn ass again…"

Emma couldn't help the laugh that left her lips, "Sorry, babe," she offered when the brunette tensed in her arms, "I just don't think you'll ever be rid of that part of yourself and frankly I wouldn't have it any other way," she wrapped both arms around her again and kissed the now sweaty temple. Between the warm water and her rising temperature, the brunette had started to perspire.

At that Regina gave a rueful smile, "I suppose you're right…" she relaxed further back against her muscled wife, "We're going to go car shopping though. I don't care if Michael can fix it, I don't want to be in that car again."

Emma nodded against her temple where she kept her lips pressed, "Alright, gift to Henry and he doesn't leave town in it?" Regina nodded her agreement to the thought. He was excelling in his driver's ed class and by summer, would likely have his license. "Any idea what you want to shop for?" Emma relaxed into the bath and let her head rest against the edge of the tub.

Regina sighed and let her head fall back to rest on a muscled chest, "I think I want to stay with a Mercedes, but maybe one of their SUV's or crossovers?" Danger past, she was enjoying the relaxing moment with her wife, discussing nothing pressing.

 **A/N: Little bit of drama :) I could've made this into two chapters with a cliffhanger, but I've tormented you guys so much and the next set of cliffhangers a few chapters down the road are pretty intense, so I had mercy :) Also, I really passionately hate Killian… so he became the excuse to get Regina on the road...really do hate the guy...**


	31. Chapter 31

Harry glanced over at his husband, then over at the blonde and brunette watching them. It was the end of the day and the day before Christmas Eve, it was also the last day for official town business until the new year. They were in Regina's office about to sign their NDA's for accepting the jobs and moving into Storybrooke. "So when we sign this," he started, "Guys aren't going to jump out and throw black hoods over our heads, right?"

Emma couldn't help the smirk that displayed her signature dimple. "No, no black hoods," she wrapped an arm around her wife. They sat on the loveseat under the window, across from the two men sitting in chairs. Her hand rested on the side of Regina's stomach that was really starting to swell with their child and she stroked her thumb over the taut flesh through the soft cotton blouse the brunette wore. "However we dipped the pens in poison…" Regina smacked her arm and frowned.

They shared a look and together they signed the paper in front of both of them. Regina stood and collected the documents. She placed them in the open files on her desk and then placed each file in her outgoing box to be filed with the rest of the town's files to do later. She turned back to the men and with a palm outstretched and she produced a fireball.

Clive and Harry stared at her for a second, "Ohh, Regina can do magic," Clive waved his hands around and made a goofy face. "So the town's big secret is what? The mayor is good at sleight of hand?" He gave them both an incredulous look.

Regina frowned, she caught her wife's attention and casually tossed the fireball at her. It was a practice exercise that they'd played a lot during Emma's active magic training. With ease Emma pulled the ball from mid-air and juggled it back and forth a few times before sending it back to her wife.

Harry and Clive watched them toss the flame back and forth a few times, "So you both can do it, what's the gimmick?"

Regina rolled her eyes and with a flick she extinguished the ball of flame, a deep sigh, another flick and she disappeared in a swirl of purple and reappeared next to Emma. Both men stared for a long minute and then Clive spoke up, "Alright, how the hell did you do that?"

Both Emma and Regina grinned, finally! Regina walked around her desk and pulled Henry's book from one of the drawers, "Read this, it's not the whole story and it paints some of us in better light than others, but inside this book, you'll find our story. We wanted to give you a practical demonstration before the reading material, otherwise it's just words on paper," they flipped through the first few pages, eyebrows high on their foreheads.

"Give it a read, keep it for a few days. If you still want to stay, your first days will begin January 2nd," Emma carefully watched their faces as she spoke; "We can sign the contract for the loft as soon as you want. If you still want it." Regina returned to her side and the blonde looped an arm over her shorter wife's shoulders. "I will remind you that you both signed the NDA's and even if you decide not to stay, you are contracted to remain silent on everything you learn." Emma fixed them with a pointed look.

Regina rubbed her hand in soothing motions on her wife's solid abdomen, "We didn't make the decision to enlighten you lightly. You should also know that there is a very small possibility that your daughter will posses magic," she eased back down onto the loveseat. At 20 weeks pregnant her feet and back didn't appreciate standing for very long. "It's unlikely, since neither of her parents have magical ties in their families, but the possibility is there. If you choose not to stay and take her over the townline, she won't ever manifest it if she does possess magic." Emma joined her on the seat and slipped an arm between her lower back and soft cushions to knead at the tense muscles of her lower back.

Harry shut the book and shared a look with his husband, Clive gave a subtle nod and Harry turned back to them, "We want to stay, we'll read everything over and I'm sure we'll have many questions," their fingers interlaced and both men grinned; "But we want to be here and no matter if Amelia Rose Jameson turns out to be magical or not, we're her father's and we will support her." Harry leaned over after his speech and planted a sweet kiss on his husband's lips, then pulled their laced hands up and kissed his hand.

Regina smiled at the act. They'd been pretty sure going in that they would choose to stay, but it was still nice to hear that they had no intention of running from the town now that they knew the truth, "That is a beautiful name!" She smiled widely at them. They, themselves, had chosen to not find out their baby's sex and had been tossing around a few names for either. "We can get the lease signed whenever, Belle is moving out the day after Christmas;" Belle and Ruby had technically already moved into their new two bedroom home together, but were taking their time deciding whose things they were keeping and what things they were buying new.

Both men nodded and bid the wives goodbye as they headed out the door, book tucked under an arm. They were spending the week at Granny's. They'd already given notice in Augusta and were intending to spend the remaining time packing and moving, plus spending time with Sarah. She was down to only having 6 weeks left of her pregnancy and everyday seemed to go by faster and faster.

Regina had intentionally scheduled the meeting to be at the end of the day, so that they could head home directly afterwards. She was just setting the alarm, Emma waiting at the doorway for her, when the blondes radio went off, _"Sheriff, are you still available on the radio?"_ It was Sean's voice. Emma hadn't announced she was off duty yet, she'd just been about to and she sighed at being caught with what sounded non-emergent at the last minute. "Yeah, Sean, I'm still on," she sighed again and met her wife's eyes as they waited for him to respond. _"I've got reports of activity out at the construction site and everyone else is already out on calls...probably nothing…"_ Emma rubbed at her face tiredly, "I'll go, I'm going to drop Regina at home and then I'll head over," she ended the radio call and smiled when her wife's smaller body tucked into her and the brunette hugged her.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma pulled into their drive-way an hour later, as expected, it had just been kids again; she'd found four teenage boys and a 24 pack of beer, Natural Ice no less. She shuddered at the thought. She'd dumped the shitty beer and chased them off, threatening to call their parents the next time. The opening of the juvenile center couldn't happen soon enough. She was climbing out of the truck when the front door opened and Henry exited, followed by a heavily pregnant Sarah. They were both bundled for a walk, they'd been going through a bit of a warm spell for late December and the teens had started taking small walks again, "Hey guys, where are you going?"

Henry grimaced, "Chocolate sauce," was all he said.

Emma copied his grimace, knowing what he was likely referring too. Regina's new found love of hot dogs had become a horrifying event. She'd taken to putting all kinds of sacrilegious things on them, in her wife and son's opinion at least, "Really?" She asked trying to smother a smile, she was bothered by some of things her wife was topping the hot dogs with, but Henry was far more affected than she was.

He nodded, "Hershey's syrup, grated parm and avocado slices," he stuck his tongue out and mock gagged. "So we're going to Granny's for dinner," he smiled at Sarah.

Sarah grinned, "She's got dirt pudding on the menu tonight," Emma couldn't help but smile at the way she licked her lips and all but hummed in anticipation.

"Well if you don't feel like walking back, don't be afraid to call and I'll come and get you," she ruffled her son's hair and placed a comforting hand on Sarah's shoulder. The teens headed down the sidewalk and Emma headed inside.

Regina sighed as she took another bite of her delicious hot dog, "You scarred the kid again," her wife's voice sounded in her ear as arms wrapped around her waist and laced over her belly.

The brunette couldn't help the grin, "Good, he could do with some scarring," another bite she emitted a groan that made Emma's lips twitch. "Not my fault he doesn't know delicious food when he sees it."

Emma smothered a laugh as she watched half an avocado slice fall onto the brunette's plate. Regina picked it up and placed it back on the hot dog, licked her fingers and took another bite, "That dinner, babe?" Emma placed a kiss to her temple and moved towards the fridge, she was teasing because she could smell dinner throughout the whole house.

Regina hummed through another bite, "No, I've got lasagna in the oven," she crunched into a carrot stick that lined the side of her plate.

"The kid chose Granny's over lasagna?" Emma was incredulous as she retrieved a beer from the cool depths of the appliance.

A smile graced Regina's face, "He said there'd be leftovers and they're better anyway," she took her last bite and sighed at the loss. She was taking a drink from her glass of juice when she set it back down with a thunk and her hands flew to her stomach, "Emma!"

Emma was by her side in a second, she set the beer down and covered her wife's hands, "What is it?"

Regina looked up at her, a watery smile on her face, "I think Jelly's kicking! It feels just like you described," she laced their fingers and directed Emma's hands to where she could feel the fluttering sensations. They'd known it was getting close to Regina being able to feel it, "There," she pressed their hands tightly to the left side in the space between navel and ribcage. "Can you feel it, darling?" She asked excitedly, frowning as she tried to discern if she could actually feel anything through flesh or not.

A sigh and Emma shook her head, "No, I can't feel anything, Joanne said it might take until your sixth month to feel anything external, though," regardless, she continued to stroke over the softly rounded flesh of her wife's stomach.

"I know…" She smiled as their laced hands caressed her belly, she still wore the powder blue blouse and dark slacks that she'd worn into work. "I just was hoping to share this with you," she jumped a little as the movement shifted lower; her eyes misted. "Oh, Emma! It's so amazing," the last came out a quiet, husky whisper.

Emma laughed and kissed her wife's forehead. "Let's see if you feel that way at 3 am and it's a swift kick to your ribcage," she rubbed a thigh and kissed her on the lips sweetly.

Regina smiled as the kiss ended, "I can't wait," and Emma believed her.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina sighed in contentment and snuggled further back into her wife. It was late on Christmas Eve and they were curled up on the couch in the family room. The fire crackling before them the Christmas Tree shining beside it. The two sources were the only light in the room and the atmosphere was cozy and warm, the weather had shifted and a light snow had been falling for a few hours ago and snowflakes softly fell past the windows. Henry and Sarah had retreated to bed a half hour ago and Emma and Regina had stayed curled up on the couch together. Regina was reclined back against her blonde wife, halfway on her side, her belly resting on a pajama clad thigh. Another sigh left plump lips as another countless kiss was placed against her temple. A quaking urge overcame her then and Regina reached back to cup her wife's neck, shifting the kiss as she herself shifted and their lips met. They kissed languidly, tongues entwined, stroking together. Regina moaned into the kiss.

It was a needy sound that had Emma groaning back as she rested a hand against the swell of their child, her other hand stroked down an arm and back; their bodies shifted and Emma cupped a full breast. Pulling a full on whimper from her wife as she gently massaged the heavy flesh. The kiss became more heated, Regina expressing need in the sounds she was making. One hand continued to massage her breast while the other shifted to rest on a hip, holding her in place even as she tried to maneuver her bulk to press more firmly against her lover.

More shifting and Emma was sitting up on the couch, Regina shifting around to straddle her lap. The brunette cupped both sides of her wife's face and moaned through the kiss as she suckled at the probing tongue of the blonde. Hands cupped her ass, palming the rounded globes and massaging into them, pulling another deep groan from the brunette as it aided the roll of her hips down against her wife. They couldn't press as closely together as they would've preferred, Regina's pregnant belly causing the brunette to have to arch to be able to sufficiently kiss her wife.

"Bedroom, babe?" Emma gasped as she pulled out of the kiss with a groan, one hand had slipped from her wife's ass to the juncture of ass and thigh and she could feel the heat of her lover's arousal there where she could just barely stroke a teasing fingertip against the very edge of her swollen labia through the thin yoga pants and silk panties she was wearing.

Regina moaned, trying to find some way to shift and get more pressure where she wanted it, needed it. "No," she shook her head, "Need you now, kids are in bed, just hurry," she gripped the hand teasing against her sex and pulled it around to her front, sliding their hands under the elastic of the black pants and lifting herself off her wife enough to slide them against her wet, throbbing sex.

Emma groaned deeply, "Fuck, you're dripping, babe," she swirled her fingers through the abundant wetness and Regina panted. Their foreheads pressed together as the brunette just nodded and ground down as she removed her own hand from her pants, to be able to cup her wife's face again and pull her into a heavy kiss. Emma groaned again and massaged at her lover's clit and open grasping cunt.

"I need to come…" Regina rolled her hips and pressed her face into her wife's neck, "Please, please make me come," she whispered as Emma circled her clit with two fingers and then three pressed against her entrance, "Yes! Inside, please, baby," the request was nothing more than a breathy gasp and Emma happily complied; sliding the three digits inside, pushing into the brunette with ease. Regina buried her hands in shaggy blonde hair and whimpered at being filled. She clenched her internal muscles and rolled her hips all in the same motion. "Make me come now, then I need to be fucked," she begged her blonde lover as Emma used her thumb to circle her clit as she curled her fingers inside. Not even thrusting, just stroking against her urethral sponge. Regina jolted at the feeling, it never took her very long with this method of stimulation, something Emma knew damn well. The position and the tight cotton pants, restricted the movements anyway.

Emma continued to curl her fingers and stroke over her wife's clit. She loved this wanton side to her wife. Once they'd started having sex the brunette had always been a sexual being. Once Emma drew her out of her shell and introduced her to the idea of sex for pleasure and not strictly a power play, sure they still enjoyed the occasional power play in the sexually, but not exclusively. Regina groaned as her body tightened. She was so very close to her orgasm and her hips rolled faster and harder against her

wife. "Don't stop, Emma. Please, don't stop," she was panting with every roll of her hips and gripping tightly to her wife as she tried to get her faster and deeper.

With a growl Emma latched onto her neck and sucked hard as she pressed tightly against her wife's front wall and started a firm circling massage against her g-spot, countering it with circles in the opposite direction against her clit. Regina cried out, muffling the noise into her own shoulder, mindful of the teenagers just upstairs. Her body arched and she shuddered into her orgasm, her entire body clenching with pleasure as she ejacualted heavily in her wife's lap; soaking through the pants she still wore, she yanked her wife's head back and buried her face there; crying out into the sweaty flesh, biting into the muscle that connected shoulder to neck. Emma held her tightly. Groaned and gently stroking over her clit with her thumb, stroking her inside every few seconds; letting her lover ride out the orgasm. Regina shivered and groaned into her wife's neck, she lifted her head away and looked at the bright red bite on her lover's shoulder.

She could see her teeth imprints and with a groan she flicked her tongue over the bruised skin, soothing it with light kisses. She kissed her way from the damaged muscle up to a strong jaw, she flicked her tongue along the edge of it, bit down lightly leaving faint imprints behind and Regina kissed them softly, "I want to ride you, I want your hard, throbbing cock inside me, but first I want your worship," she nipped at an ear and tugged at it with her teeth, before moving to get off the blonde's lap. Emma groaned aloud and helped her wife to stand, a flick of a tanned wrist cleaned their mess from the family room and then Emma was following her smirking wife up the stairs and into their bedroom.

When they entered Regina pulled her wife to her and pressed against her, rubbing herself against the hard planes of her. "I have a treat for you, darling," she whispered as she softly nibbled along a sharp jaw. Still kissing her way along the sensitive skin of her lover's neck, Regina gave a wave of her hand and three bowls shimmered into view on her nightstand. "I made gingerbread dust and crushed candy canes, with a simple powdered sugar icing, I want you to enjoy your treat…" the brunette tugged the black tank top over her wife's head and tossed it aside, "Off my body," she nipped at a hard pectoral muscle then took a pink nipple between her lips and sucked.

Emma groaned and buried her hands in dark hair, "Fuck, that sounds amazing!" Another groan as Regina nibbled across her chest and flicked her tongue over the neglected nipple.

Regina grinned around the erect nipple in her mouth, she released it with a pop, "And I want you to wear the cock cuff, so that you can _fuck_ me after you enjoy your Christmas present," Regina stepped back and shed the baggy grey t-shirt she wore, "Come along, darling." The brunette crooked a finger as she backed towards their bed, unclasping her blue silk bra and releasing her heavy breasts with a moan.

A deep reverberating groan sounded in Emma's chest and she strode forwards. Shoving her dark grey sweatpants down over her hips and kicking them away. As Regina sat on the edge of the bed she slipped her hands beneath the hem of her yoga pants and tugged them down her wife's legs as the brunette laid back and palmed her own breasts. Moaning as she pinched her nipples, rolling them between her fingers and tugging lightly. Emma tossed the soaked pants away and they landed with a wet splat on the hardwood of the floor.

Blue silken panties followed next and Emma whimpered lowly at the swollen, glistening cunt revealed to her. Regina's clothed orgasm had left her wet and open, cum coating her thighs and leaving her with a wanton, desirous look. "You're so beautiful," Emma whispered as she took in the visage of her glowing, highly aroused pregnant wife. She placed a single kiss against wet cunt lips, flicking her tongue out just once against a swollen clit, before pulling away and retrieving the magic cock cuff from her nightstand drawer.

Regina arched and fisted the sheets, "Teasing! Evil!" She slipped a desperate hand between her thighs and stroked through her arousal as she watched Emma through hooded eyes. A sound somewhere between a growl and a groan left her as she watched the thick cock shimmer into place on her wife. She was panting as she stroked faster between her thighs, one hand still cupping a breast as she watched the blonde situate the bowls how she wanted them. She licked her lips as she watched the throbbing cock bob between muscled thighs as her wife moved.

A deep throaty moan filled the room and Emma glanced over, jaw dropping as she watched her wife shudder into a self induced orgasm. Eyes closed, chest heaving as her hand worked over her clit and Regina arched her body as clear ejaculate arced from her body in heavy spurts. "Fuck, babe," and Emma was on her, kissing her lover deeply, thrusting inside her mouth and stealing the breath from her lungs.

Regina whimpered and buried her hands in shaggy blonde hair, "I couldn't wait," she gasped as the kiss ended. The brunette palmed her wife's ass and tugged, trying to settle the blonde in the cradle of her body, groaning as the hard cock brushed against her hip.

"Ahh no, I'm going to enjoy my present first, isn't that what you wanted?" Emma sat up beside her wife, teasing a single fingertip along her lover's inner thigh, through the cum that coated it, "You're so fucking sexy, babe," she wrapped a hand around her hard cock and stroked, "Coming without me, making yourself squirt all over yourself..." she trailed off with a groan as she swiped a bead of pre-cum away and used it to lubricate herself and stroke faster. "Now I'm going to enjoy eating my present off of you, worshipping your luscious body, just taking my time," Emma added a twist at the end of each stroke, rubbing across her tip each time.

Regina growled low in her throat, "Promise? Or are you just going to jack off all night?"

Emma couldn't help but bark a laugh at the hypocrisy, "Oh they're all promises babe," she stopped her stroking then and picked up the bowl of warm icing, "Nice, you enchanted the bowl to stay warm didn't you?" Regina nodded and Emma grinned widely at her wife's cleverness.

Regina arched as a thin trail was dripped over her collarbone. She groaned when her wife picked up the bowl of gingerbread dust and pinched it lightly over the icing. Next she trailed icing down the center of Regina's chest, between her breasts and stopping just below them, in the hollow of her sternum. Emma picked up the crushed candy canes and covered the trail of icing with some. Swirls of icing and gingerbread circled one breast next, icing and candy cane circled her other. Regina tugged her bottom lip between white teeth, her body arching as the cooling icing hardened against her body.

Emma trailed icing down her lover's rounded belly, stopping to gather more from the bowl and filled the shallow indent of her navel. She ended the trail at her wife's pubis, trailing it sideway to create a T intersection of icing. The blonde dusted the upper half of her stomach with gingerbread and the lower half with candy canes. She pushed her wife's legs further open and gathered more icing, dripping it over her wife's glistening cunt lips.

A deep groan left Regina as the warm icing coated her dripping pussy, "Oh, baby…" she let a hand rest against the muscled thigh by her side and massaged at the firm muscle. Her other hand fisted in the sheets as she tamped down on the urge to touch herself again. Regina shifted her hand to the inside of her wife's thigh, stretching just a little to be able to tease a fingertip along the mushroom head of her cock.

A shudder ran down Emma's spine at the light touch. She set the bowls aside and took in her art work. Her wife looked amazing, all glistening skin, her chest rising and falling rapidly, lip stuck permanently between perfect teeth and chocolate eyes blown wide with arousal, a thought crossed her mind then and she blushed shyly.

Regina arched an eyebrow. Her wife didn't blush often, not when they were alone at least, "What is it, darling?" Her hand retreated to stroking soothingly at a strong thigh.

Emma flushed hotter, "Do you think…." she bit her lip and looked away briefly, "Could I...take a picture?"

Regina laughed at the request and trailed a fingertip over the parts of her that weren't coated in icing and gingerbread and candy cane, "You have to promise that no one but you will ever see it?" She had to admit she kind of liked the idea of having such a provocative picture taken.

Excitedly Emma nodded and was off the bed digging into the pocket of her sweatpants for her phone. When she turned she groaned, Regina was swiping a finger through the icing that covered a nipple and sucking the finger into her mouth, moaning at the taste of icing and candy cane as she watched her wife through hooded eyes. Emma quickly snapped a picture of the sexy image. She took a handful pictures of the brunette sprawled on their bed, legs splayed wide and glistening cunt on full display. The brunette posed for her lover for each picture, going as far letting her wife take a picture of her stroking through her icing coated sex. Emma quickly sent them to her personal Google drive and deleted them from the device. She tossed the phone onto her nightstand and descended on her sexy wife.

Regina moaned and tangled her hands in blonde hair as Emma sucked along her collarbone, flicking her tongue and cleaning away the sweet icing and gingerbread dust. A talented tongue flickered against the hollow of her throat and she whimpered deeply as she felt a corresponding tug in her clit. Emma shifted then, laying between her thighs, supporting herself on her hands and knees over the brunette. Regina sighed breathlessly as that glorious mouth slowly sucked the spiral pattern of icing and gingerbread from one breast, a hot tongue stroking over her heated flesh. She arched when the tongue circled her nipple and her wife hummed as she sucked the sweet and almost spicy flavour away. Regina's mouth was open in a silent cry, her eyes open and dark, unseeing as her body clenched.

Emma groaned around the nipple in her mouth when she felt a hot burst of ejaculate explode from her wife and splatter against her thighs and throbbing cock, "Fuck, you're so sensitive, babe!" Regina just panted, groaning as her body relaxed. She nodded and threaded her hands into blonde hair as she pulled her wife to her still sticky breast. Emma went willingly and sucked along the spiraling line of icing and crushed candy cane, leaving a spiraling red mark around her lover's breast. Regina cried out and arched deeply when she reached her nipple and softly flickered just the tip of her tongue over the swollen tissue. Flicking her nipple back and forth, cleaning it of sweet peppermint. Emma wondered if she'd come again, from the breast stimulation alone.

She didn't and Emma gave the clean nipple a loving kiss before moving up to claim plump lips in a heated kiss. She was careful to keep her body suspended above the smaller body of her lover. Regina groaned into the kiss, her hands cupping her wife's face as she desperately sought entrance into Emma's mouth. A needy noise left her throat when she was granted entrance at the same time as she felt the very tip of her lover's cock slide against her cunt. Hands moved and tugged at narrow hips, begging, pleading to have her wife inside. Emma shook her head and ended the kiss, "Not yet," and she was kissing her way down a sweaty tanned neck, stopping to suckle at her pulse point, marking the brunette as she mewled her pleasure.

Emma kissed and licked, sucked and nibbled her way down to where the next line of sweet icing and spicy gingerbread awaited, between her wife's full breasts. She started an inch into the line and flicked her tongue up, removing the treat in one swipe, shifted down another inch and flicked again, another inch and flick. Emma cleaned the whole line, clavicle to sternum this way, leaving the brunette panting and writhing on the bed, her hips rolling seeking any kind of friction.

The room stilled as Emma reached the hollow of her sternum and she shifted to lay against the bed, holding her upper body off the brunette, she groaned as her cock pressed against the cool fabric of their duvet, she ground against the stimulation a few times before shaking her head to clear it. She caressed her wife's swollen stomach with one hand and looked up to meet shimmering chocolate eyes, "I love you, 'Gina."

Regina swallowed against the sudden emotion of the room as she watched hazel eyes shimmer in the dim lighting, "Forever yours, my darling," she propped herself up on an elbow and reached down to stroke her wife's cheek. She groaned then when the blonde head dipped and kissed her belly, just to the side of sticky line of candy cane. Regina let herself fall back flat on the bed. The hand kept stroking over the swell of her, even as Emma kissed and licked her way along the line of sweet mint. It was a curiously intense sensation, setting off a string of emotions in the brunette that had silent tears streaming down her face. She swiped at them with one hand while the other fisted in the blankets and she arched as her wife reached her navel and dipped her tongue inside to flick around and swirl, cleaning the shallow indent of icing.

Emma glanced up at her wife's face as she shifted to move further down the bed, "You ok, babe?" Concern laced her voice as she took in the glistening tears in her wife's eyes.

Regina nodded, "So good, baby," she tangled one hand in blonde hair, "So good."

Emma nuzzled against the side of her belly, "Good, because the nights young," she glanced at the clock just as it turned over to midnight, "Merry Christmas, Regina," and she was cleaning the line of icing and gingerbread from the edge of her wife's pubic line. Smiling into the attentions when her wife groaned and rolled her hips, seeking any kind of relief for her hot cunt. "Something you need, love?" She teased as she slid further down to lay fully between tanned thighs. All she got was a frustrated growl from above and she grinned as she lay there and simply took her wife in. The glistening arousal coated her lover's sex and she could still see some of the icing coating her folds. Her earlier orgasm had either washed it away or coated it now in a delicious layer of cum. With a contented noise she teased the tip of her tongue up one labia and down the other, savoring the added sweetness to her wife's natural flavour.

A gasp and Regina tried to move her hips, to get closer to the stimulation, but strong hands gripped onto her hips and held her in place. She buried her hand in her own dark hair and tugged. Her head rolling to the side and she whimpered as the very tip of her wife's tongue slid against her clit, a delighted hum vibrating through her as Emma slid her tongue lower and teased it just inside her fluttering entrance. Regina moaned and one hand snapped down to cup the back of her lover's head as Emma sucked along one outer labia and the did the same to the other, cleansing it of icing.

Emma licked away the rest of the icing with long firm laps of her tongue, stroking through her wife's cunt. She intentionally didn't keep any kind of rhythm, knowing the brunette needed it to achieve any kind of fast or satisfying climax. But Emma also knew from experience that if she teased long enough Regina would come sooner or later. Once she was tasting only Regina, she shifted one hand from her wife's hip and teased two finger against her cunt entrance as she flicked the tip of her tongue rapidly against the tip of Regina's clit.

"Inside!" Regina gasped as her clit was so perfectly stimulated and the two fingers teased just inside her entrance, sliding in just enough for her to feel it before retreating, just to tease again and again. Finally, blessedly they slid all the way inside. Emma took her clit between warm lips at the same time and suckled at her while curling her two fingers and stroking against her urethral sponge, stroking, stroking, stroking. Regina was so aroused that it didn't take long and she was coming, spurting hot ejaculate into her wife's waiting mouth, coating the blonde's lower face in clear cum.

Regina tugged at blonde hair as she was starting to come down from her orgasm, "Up here!" She begged, groaning as Emma complied, settling in the cradle of her body and Regina cried out, arching as the hard cock brushed against her. "I want to ride you…" she trailed off as a hot mouth attached itself to her neck, sucking and tongue lapping at her sweaty skin, "Please?" Emma growled and rolled them, mindful of her pregnant wife in the motion, they settled with Regina straddling Emma's trim hips and the brunette ground down against the hard cock. "My breasts, suck them!" She pleaded as she reached between them and wrapped her hand around the throbbing erection. Emma pushed her breasts together and sucked at both nipples simultaneously as Regina slid down onto her. The brunette gave a mewling whimper as she took the hard cock in and rolled her hips while thrusting her chest further into her wife's face, it was a new move from the blonde, that wouldn't have worked a few months ago.

Emma continued to massage and suckle at her breasts as Regina bore down and rode her wife as though her life depended on it. She felt like it might just at that point. Emma started to match her wife's rhythm then, rolling her hips in counterpoint to her wife, thrusting up to meet her downward strokes. The position was a little awkward, Emma had to contort her body just a little to be able to reach her wife's breasts. It wouldn't be long before the position wasn't doable with her lover's pregnant belly, not if she wanted to give oral attentions to Regina's breasts while she was on top.

Panting, Regina moved faster, sitting up and placing her hands on either side of her wife's muscled abdomen, grinding now more than lifting and lowering. Her eyes slid shut and a whimpered, "Fuck," fell from her lips each time she moved. Emma drank it all in as the brunette moved above her, she raised her hands and offered them up to her wife, Regina laced their hands together and trusted her wife to support her moving body.

Emma gripped her hands tighter and ground up against her wife's movements, the way Regina was squeezing around her it wasn't going to be long and Emma wasn't sure how much longer she could last. Suddenly the brunette froze halfway off her cock, hands clenching and then with a keening wail she was coming, sliding back down to the base with a choked cry as she rolled her hips and ejaculate burst from her, spurting between their bodies as she slid forwards and back, milking her orgasm as it moved through her body. She released strong hands, braced herself against the muscled abdomen with one hand and stroked at her clit with the other. Emma gripped tan hips and clenched her jaw, waiting through the hard clenching of her wife's cunt around her.

"Come, baby, please come inside me…" Regina moaned as she came down from her intense orgasm. Emma groaned at the begging request and started to move beneath her wife. Thrusting up into her, physically lifting and moving her wife into a rhythm against her. Watching Regina orgasm, feeling Regina orgasm, had left her on the knife's edge of her own orgasm and before long she was coming, pumping hot strings of cum inside her lover's clutching pussy, filling her and they shuddered at the sensation as their bodies rolled and moved together.

Regina gently slid up and off her wife, groaning at the loss of her lover's thick cock. Emma tugged the cuff free and tossed it onto the nightstand. She pulled the brunette into an embrace, lying partly on her side so that Regina could lay against, stomach resting against Emma's abdomen and her head tucked into the crook of the blonde's neck. Minutes passed and Regina groaned, "I'm hungry," she mumbled into salty flesh as she kissed it.

Emma laughed, "What do you want, babe?" She kissed a damp temple.

"Hotdog," Regina rolled onto her back as Emma moved to leave the bed, "Hmm with some of that spicy mustard… and some onion," she caressed her belly as she licked her lips.

Emma fought back a chuckle, "Anything else?" It was pretty tame so far, considering her wife had put anchovies and peanut butter on a hotdog just a few days earlier. She tugged on a pair of clean sweatpants she'd retrieved from her dresser.

Regina sighed, "Parmesan? Maybe some of that sweet relish?"

This time Emma had to bite the inside of her cheek to avoid laughing aloud, "You got it, beautiful!" She found the tank top she'd been wearing and pulled it on over her head.

Emma was almost to the door when her wife called out, "Emma?"

"Yeah?"

"I think there's some avocado left too," This time Emma did laugh and then she was leaving the room to get her wife's requested food.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina sighed as her aching bladder woke her, she glanced at the clock, it was a little past 7. She sighed and twisted herself out of her wife's arms so she could lever herself up out of bed, yawning, she covered it with a hand while the other stroked her naked belly. They'd fallen asleep still naked, though Regina had been sleeping that way for the last couple weeks, she was just more comfortable naked and her seemingly constantly over heating body was easier to self regulate without clothes in the way. After relieving herself she stood in the doorway between bathroom and bedroom, just watching her wife sleep, the blonde had curled around her pillow and was hugging it tightly to her naked body. She had started sleeping harder, now that Regina was becoming more demanding sexually and they were often very active for an hour or two making passionate love before sleep. She gave a deep sigh when the alarm started to go off, it was 7:15 and they needed to be up, preparing to head over to the Charmings by 9. For the last couple of years they split the holidays up, with the Swan-Mills hosting Thanksgiving and the Charmings hosting Christmas. Emma groaned into awareness, rolling onto her back as Regina hit the seldom used snooze button and tugged the pillow free, replacing it with her body.

Emma sighed and wrapped her arms around the warm body that snuggled into her, "G'morning," she mumbled sleepily as she kissed dark hair that tucked just under her chin.

"Good morning, darling," Regina sighed as she snuggled closer and her wife placed a hand on her swollen belly and stroked at the taut flesh, "Snooze is set, then we really should lotion and get ready to be at your parents," they usually opened presents with Henry in the morning before heading over to the Charmings. Regina yawned and laced their hands together as Emma's stroking stilled and the blonde drifted off, her own eyes sliding shut.

They both jolted awake when the alarm went off seven minutes later, Regina chuckled at them and after kissing her wife, rolled from the bed for the second time. She pulled out a pair of her wife's sweatpants, settling them beneath her growing belly and slipped into a peach bra, covering it with a long sleeved white t-shirt that she'd swam in before pregnancy and now stretched tightly across her breasts and stomach. Traditionally they wore pajamas for most of the day, in previous years she had put in much more effort into her appearance, which kind of ruined the point, or so her wife and son told her. Not this year.

Emma stretched in the bed, yawning as she watched her wife dress in her clothing, "Good look, babe," she finally rolled out of bed.

Henry was all but bouncing by their doorway when they emerged a few minutes later. Sarah beside him, still half asleep and wrapped in blanket that covered her flannel pajamas, she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes, "Merry Christmas!" Henry's shout jolted her back to awareness and the teenager frowned at her friend.

Emma socked him in the shoulder and laughed, "I'd say you get used to Chippy Chipperson over here, but really you don't," she tugged him into a headlock and ground her knuckles into his already messy hair.

Christmas had long been a favorite holiday of their son's and this year was no different. Regina loved watching his face as he opened gifts, taking everything in. When he'd been younger, she'd enjoyed the moment he'd step into the family room and see everything piled up, just waiting for him. It was possible she'd over indulged most of the time, thankfully he'd turned out just fine.

They settled onto the loveseat, curled up together as Sarah lay on the couch and yawned, trying to not fall back asleep as Henry started laying presents at feet. Emma grinned into the hot chocolate that Henry had had ready in the kitchen, as she watched the teenager giddily sorting gifts, creating three extra piles for the Charmings later.

Regina smiled at her son, she missed the days of wide eyed wonder and her own struggling with questions about Santa that other kids at school had told him about the jolly man. She'd had to look up who he was and been prepared the following year. She looked forward to the next year, however and all the new memories to be made both with their son and this new baby. She rubbed her belly and snuggled further into her wife's side, mindful of both their hot drinks, she sighed blissfully, she really had found her happy ending.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Just wanted to reiterate that I have no experience with pregnancy, I'm relying on Google and helpful readers.**

"Alright, so just let me do the talking, these car guys can be horrible and especially if you've not dealt with them," Emma was saying as she pulled the Frontier into the Mercedes Benz sales lot in Alfred, Maine. It was December 28th and Regina had finally decided on a vehicle, the Mercedes GL450. The four door SUV would be a excellent fit for their growing family, all that was left was to drive one and then discuss purchase.

Regina just smirked back at her wife, "Yes dear, whatever you say, dear," the sarcastic tone wasn't lost on the blonde and she looked sideways at her wife. At 21 weeks, Regina had started to really come into her sassy sarcastic side, not that she'd really ever lost it.

Emma parked and they headed across the lot for the SUV section. Regina, with a hand tucked around her wife's bicep as they stepped around small patches of ice and they both shivered a little as a cold wind swept through the parking lot. They located the model of vehicle they were looking for. It was a deep red version and they were shopping for a black or grey model. Regina opened the unlocked drivers door and peered inside, "What do you think?" Emma was peering in over her shoulder.

"I like it. So much more...stuff than the car," Regina's eyes sparkled with excitement. It was different seeing all the bells and whistles inside the car, it had been one thing to see all the specs online. She was reminded of Emma and David's excitement and glee when the two brand new Ford Explorers had been delivered to the Sheriff's station two weeks ago. Though Regina had to admit the large, sleek police vehicles were a sight to behold.

When a salesman approached them a few minutes later, Regina stepped in front of her wife and took the offered hand to shake and make the introductions, "We'd like to take the GL450 out?" She smirked at the noise of malcontent behind her. Emma had spent most of the drive saying things like, 'never show your interest', 'let them sell to you', 'wait for them to offer to let you drive one'.

"Sure, absolutely just let me grab the key and a copy of both drivers licenses," the salesman, Pete, according to his shiny name tag, happily answered. They both produced the requested ID and he turned on his heel and left.

Regina shushed her wife with a fingertip before she could say whatever her mouth was open to say, "Oh hush, I know what I want. It's cold and I'm feeling particularly achy today. I'd like to be home sooner than later," she let both hands rest against the swell of her stomach that was mildly subdued by the heavy black wool coat she wore

Concerned, Emma laid a hand atop one of her wife's, "Everything ok? Maybe we should've stayed home."

A soft smile came across tanned features, "Fine, darling. Just pregnant and feeling it today," she rubbed at the ever tightening skin of her abdomen and leaned into the embrace Emma pulled her into, "I'd really rather get a new vehicle finalised, sooner rather than later," the words were mumbled into Emma's heavy winter coat as she nuzzled her way in deeper seeking the warmth there.

The salesman approached again, and Emma wondered how he wasn't freezing in just his suit jacket, "Here's the key and your ID's back, usually I'm supposed to ride with you, but well…" he glanced over towards the marked Frontier they'd arrived in and back to them, "I think I can trust you," he handed the key over along with their drivers licenses.

"Ohh, I like it!" The glee in Regina's voice as she played with buttons and knobs preparing to leave the lot. It was a beautiful moment and it made Emma smile.

Emma bit back a laugh when the brunette flipped on the heated seats and sighed, it was one of her wife's favorite features in the truck, "You know we do have to actually drive it somewhere for it to be a test drive right?' She teased as she laid a hand on her lover's thigh.

"Oh hush," Regina smiled back and briefly clasped her wife's hand before adjusting the rearview mirror and putting the SUV into gear, "I was just familiarizing myself," she contained a gleeful giggle as she used the backup camera to ease the vehicle out of it's space.

30 minutes later they were pulling back into the lot, Regina wearing a huge beaming smile, "I love it!"

Emma laughed, the brunette had made the statement at least a dozen times during the drive and she had to admit it did seem to handle quite well, "Alright, let me handle the negotiations, I'll get us a great deal," she rubbed her hands together in preparation as they climbed from the vehicle.

Regina gave her wife the side eye, "Have you ever even negotiated for a vehicle before?" She tucked into her wife's side to get away from the driving cold as they crossed the short distance to the showroom and offices.

"Semantics," Emma smirked, "It's all the same, just don't let them gouge you and don't be afraid to be firm," she opened the door for her wife and Regina stepped inside.

The brunette strode right up to Pete and handed the key back, "We'll take it," she heard Emma groan behind her and smirked, "Obsidian Black Metallic, leather seats, fully loaded, we'll pay $72,000 in cash today and expect delivery within the first week of the new year," she pulled out her checkbook and Emma gaped just behind her.

The nervous salesman swallowed and let himself be pulled into the dark woman's charisma, he tugged at his tie and shot a glance at his manager who was nodding empathically, "Deal," he stuck his hand out and smiled through a handshake, he was pretty sure this was a first for him.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

"I'm just saying," Emma started again as she carried a box up the stairs to the loft apartment, her wife by her side carrying a bag of pillows, "You could've at least pretended to negotiate, instead of waltzing in and setting all the terms," she set the box down when they reached the open apartment door. Belle and unofficially Ruby had moved out of the space earlier than expected and Harry and Clive were happy to move out of Granny's and into the apartment sooner rather than later.

Harry entered behind them, two stacked boxes in his arms, "I would've loved to see their faces though," he was laughing as he set the boxes down, they'd shared the tale after the men had asked how car shopping went and both had found it hilarious. They weren't able to picture the small, sweet woman they'd come to know storming in and demanding to get what she wanted, but then they only knew the nice version they'd never met Queen Regina.

Emma laughed, "You should've seen the look on mine!" Regina set her load down and tucked into her wife's side, a hand resting on her ever growing belly, without thought, Emma brought a hand up and laced them together.

"That's the last of it," Clive announced as he kicked the loft door shut behind himself, "Thanks again guys for helping us unload the storage pod," he set down his heavy box of books and moved into the kitchen where they'd stashed some bottled water that morning.

Regina scoffed at the thanks, "I carried one bag of pillows and a small box Christmas decorations."

Emma kissed her temple and grinned, knowing she'd likely get an earful later for being overprotective, or maybe not. Regina had been particularly more cuddly and almost clingy in the twoish weeks since her car broke down and left her stranded on the side of the road during a snowstorm. She was starting to re-emerge into her independent self, but the incident had left her shaken. "And we only got here an hour ago, you had most of it already unloaded," Emma accepted the water bottle Harry offered her and opened it to down a healthy amount before offering it to her her wife.

Harry laughed as Clive wrapped his arms around his waist and leaned his chin on the heavily muscled shoulder of his husband, "We still appreciate the help, let us take you to dinner tonight?' Harry folded his arms around the ones wrapped around him and smiled kindly.

Regina shook her head, "We can't tonight, we're meeting our midwife in an hour for a check-up and we have a standing date night tonight," they'd very occasionally broken the standing date, but not often.

"With no hot dogs," Emma grinned. Regina had continued to torture her family with her almost daily penance to her biggest pregnancy craving, hotdogs. So far avocado and grated parmesan seemed to be the only constant. Both men made a face of puzzlement, neither getting the joke that had Regina blushing lightly and Emma trying desperately to control the grin that wanted out as she remembered her condition to dinner tonight, though in honesty if Regina had made the request she easily would've caved.

"Ohhhhk," Clive just shook his head and separated from his husband, "Have fun?" Emma gathered their coats and helped her wife into hers before sliding into her own. With a final thanks, Emma and Regina headed for home after their long morning.

They walked down the stairs, Emma had an elbow out for her wife as they made their way down, in no real hurry, "I'm glad you don't live here anymore," the brunette commented as she rubbed her rounded stomach. She'd not put on a lot of weight so far, she was well within her range healthwise, her hips had started to fill out the last couple of weeks and her breasts were very nearly ready for a second round of new bras.

"Massage tonight with the lotion?" Emma offered, even though she almost always kneaded away some of her wife's tense muscles while she robbed the fragrant lotion in.

Regina laid her head on her wife's shoulder as they reached the ground level, "That sounds lovely, perhaps a warm bath in your arms beforehand?" She shivered a little as they stepped out into the street and tucked further into her wife as Emma wrapped an arm around her shoulders and they made their way down the sidewalk towards the truck.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma was just finishing applying the lotion to her wife's body when the doorbell rang throughout the house. They'd managed to keep things non-sexual. Though Emma had to restrain herself through some of the grateful noises her wife had made as she added pressure to her ministrations. Massaging at the tense muscles of her lover's tired body. "That'll be Joanne, I'll let her in," Emma stood from the bed and offered her wife the light blue silk robe from the hook by the door.

"Alright, darling," Regina levered her growing body from the bed and slipped into the light robe as her wife left the room. She made her way to her dresser and pulled out a pair of black lace and silk panties before moving into the ensuite to relieve her bladder and run a brush through her dark locks.

Emma was headed down the stairs when her cell started to ring in her pocket. She was still dressed in the stonewash jeans and black ribbed turtleneck she'd worn while they were out. She managed to dig the ringing device out as she was reaching the landing and answered it as she opened the door, smiling at Joanne and gesturing her in, "Swan-Mills."

" _Emma,_ " Sean's voice came through, " _Ruby's reporting a situation and I thought you should probably know,_ " they weren't staffing the station during this week in between Christmas and New Year's. Most of the town's official offices were closed, however Sean was still working a few hours during the day by his own choice and each of the deputies were working a day to patrol the town and Emma was working two, she'd already been out the after Christmas and would be back out on the 1st.

Emma led the way up the stairs and towards their bedroom, Joanne following behind, "What kind of situation? Do I need to come in?" They reached the bedroom door and Emma gestured the blonde doctor inside ahead of her. Regina was just emerging from the ensuite and she arched an eyebrow at her wife, "Sean," she mouthed to the brunette. Regina nodded her understanding and greeted their doctor as she settled onto the bed.

" _Brandon Retrice, an alchemist from the Enchanted Forest, he'd been experimenting with portals to and from the other realms. Caused a pretty big sucking vortex for a few minutes when one went bad earlier today. Ruby is recording the damage and David has already joined her. They have him in custody and the operation shut down,_ " Emma sighed and scrubbed at her forehead. Nothing could ever go right or stay quiet around here. " _Apparently he's been opening and closing portals for weeks. We have no idea who, if anyone, has come across, he's not saying either, it gets worse though."_

Emma released a frustrated hiss as she sat down on the bed beside her wife and on the opposite side as the doctor, while Joanne was setting up her supplies for the checkup, "Of course it does, go on."

" _He was experimenting with portals through time as well as space. He was only successful a time or two, it's very unstable magic, but he was still successful."_

Emma sucked in a breath, that meant literally anyone could've come through, currently alive or not. There were many possibilities that she really didn't want to think about, "Alright, thank you, Sean. Tell Ruby to update me as soon as she has the report ready," she ended the call and leaned against the headboard, wrapping an arm around her wife's shoulders and the brunette tugged the tie of her robe open and exposed her rounded belly for the doctor who had picked up her stethoscope and made the request.

"Everything ok, darling?" Regina asked in the same breath as a hiss left her lips from the cool metal sliding against her abdomen.

Joanne smiled sheepishly, "Sorry," she offered up as she listened to the sounds of the stirring baby.

Emma laced her hand with one of her wife's, "Fine, I think. For the moment," she didn't go into detail. She would fill Regina in later. It wasn't that she didn't trust their doctor, but until they had more information, she didn't want the news to potentially spread.

Regina nodded and settled into silence, "Everything sounds good," Joanne placed the stethoscope around her neck and started to palpitate her Queen's growing belly. "Have you started lactating yet? Felt any movement?" She noted the baby's position and nodded to herself that everything felt correct.

The blonde doctor removed the portable doppler next and Regina smiled softly, "I started feeling movement about a week ago, but it's only internal so far. Emma hasn't been able to feel it," she squeezed her wife's hand and Emma drew their laced hands together to place a kiss there.

Joanne nodded as she squirted some gel onto the wand and the brunette's belly, "That's normal. First pregnancies often take a while. Around six months you should be able to feel more, Emma. So soon," she watched the small screen in her hands, smiling when she pulled the twitching baby into focus, "Still don't want to know the sex I assume?" She asked when she revealed the answer to herself on the screen.

Both women shook their heads, "No, we'd like to be surprised," Regina answered. They'd debated whether or not they wanted to know and after many pros and cons had been weighed, they were staying strong on not knowing.

"Alright, well everything looks good," Joanne pushed a button on the screen and the rapid, thrumming heartbeat of their child sounded into the room. She handed the screen to her Queen and kept the wand in place so both women could gaze upon the softly twitching baby inside, "What about lactation?" She asked softly, not wanting to entirely disrupt the happy couple.

Regina traced the outline of their child with a fingertip, her eyes lit with joy and emotion that didn't seem to lesson even after seeing her baby multiple times, "Nothing yet, my breasts aren't as tender as before, but the sensitivity is higher," Regina answered softly, blushing lightly as she thought about the many times she'd reached orgasm from breast stimulation alone in last couple of weeks.

Joanne nodded as she showed Emma how to hold the wand so they could continue watching their baby as she continued her exam. She wrapped a blood pressure cuff around the brunette's upper arm, "Usually lactation starts between week 16 and 20, but every woman is different," she pressed the stethoscope against the vein in her patient's elbow and glanced at her watch tick by the seconds. "Perfectly natural that you're at week 21 and haven't yet. If you reach week 30, we'll need to investigate, but even then I wouldn't worry," satisfied she removed the blood pressure cuff and pulled a small pack of latex gloves from her bag.

Eyes still locked on the small screen in her hands, Regina nodded, "Do you have any advice for when I do start lactating?" She finally raised her eyes from the screen. In her online research she had read a few horror stories about expectant mothers ruining multiple clothing items in the early days of lactating. She'd read a few different options to help avoid it, but wanted their doctor's opinion. About the time Henry had turned 8, she'd learned to not rely on internet medical knowledge.

Joanne smiled as she pulled the gloves on and retrieved a blood sample kit from her bag, "There are a few different options, I recommend starting to use a breast pump," she tied the rubber tourniquet and waited a few seconds. "It will keep you relatively comfortable. It will help your production levels when you start breastfeeding. You won't want to save the milk however. It will be colostrum at that point and the baby will only need the extra nutrients for 3-5 days. At which point your body will start producing mature milk," she tapped at the now prominent vein in her Queen's elbow joint and slipped the small needle in.

Regina took in the information, nodding along as it matched what she'd read, "Is there a particular kind of pump, you recommend?" She watched her crimson blood fill the plastic vial attached to the vacuum tube in her arm.

"There are several options. Just don't go cheaply and you should be fine," Joanne removed the tube and pressed a cotton ball at the insertion point, swiftly removing the needle and letting Regina bend her elbow and hold the cotton ball in place. "Occasionally, couples will choose a more...organic method for excess milk production," she stifled a small laugh as blonde eyebrows first furrowed, then relaxed and Emma blushed hotly. "It's perfectly fine and not harmful to anyone involved. Your body will always be able to produce more milk. It's a good way to get your production levels up and it can further the intimate connections between parents," she took the portable doppler from the now beet red blonde. She didn't particularly think the couple needed help in the intimacy department, if the two vibrant hickeys adorning her Queen's neck were any indication. She could also see a rather angry, but fading looking bite mark on the blonde's trapezius muscle.

Regina simply nodded, smirking slightly at her flustered wife. She leaned over and kissed a reddened cheek, stroking her hand over a muscled thigh, "Thank you, I really appreciate you going out of your way to accommodate us," she stroked over her belly and shrugged back into her robe after she cleaned the gel from her stomach with the baby wipe the doctor had offered her.

"It's not a problem, my Queen," Joanne started packing up her bag, "I'm finding that I enjoy it. I may consider offering midwifery service to other couples. There's just something more...personal about it," she labeled the vial of blood and placed it in a styrofoam carry case specially designed to hold the biological substance safely. "How's Sarah doing?" She was seeing the teen as a patient, but in the more traditional hospital setting.

The brunette rolled from the bed with her wife's assistance, "She's well, her and Henry are at David and Snow's for the night," it was Friday and the Charming's had gracefully accepted Sarah into their home every other Friday along with Henry. Since school was out until after the first of the year, they'd dropped the teens off at the Charming home on their way out of town after breakfast.

Joanne smiled as they descended the stairs, "It's wonderful that they've accepted her so easily, that all of you have. She's a wonderful young woman who's been through so much and still has a way to go," they had reached the foyer and Joanne pulled both women into a hug.

"We're lucky to have her in our lives. Even if it's under unfortunate circumstances," Emma stated as she laid an arm across her wife's shoulders and tanned arms wrapped around her muscled waist. With a final wave of goodbye, the blonde doctor was out the door and gone.

Regina sighed as they stood together for a long moment. She softly laid a hand against her stomach and closed her eyes in bliss as warm lips kissed her temple. Her stomach rumbled then and she flushed. They'd not yet had lunch. She'd snacked during the drive home on the homemade trail mix Emma had made for her, after doing some research, the blonde had started making the delicious and healthy snack. She'd been touched by the blonde's gesture and was certain her wife regretted it, since the brunette had been eating the mix of pumpkin seeds, dried cherries, raw almonds, honeyed granola and dark chocolate chunks almost as fast as Emma could make it. Regardless, her ever changing body was burning through protein faster by the day, leaving her in a seemingly constant state of hunger. "Lunch?" She rubbed at her stomach and with a wide smile Emma agreed and they headed into the kitchen.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina sighed as she finished her second bowl of dinner. After lunch, she'd made a request for her wife's chili. It was one of the two dishes her wife had been able to make before their relationship and as she had learned about the nuances of cooking, she'd perfected her recipe and Regina had been craving it for days before finally asking for it. So she'd spent an hour in the basement going through some easy yoga and breathing exercises, while Emma had started the chili simmering and then they'd had a relaxing afternoon watching a movie and catching up on the handful of TV shows they followed. More than once Regina had found herself pausing whatever they were watching to languidly kiss her wife as they enjoyed the solitude of having nothing better to do than lay together.

So far there'd been no developments on Brandon Retrice's portal experimentation. He had kept records of his experiments and David had dropped a portion of them off hours ago, to be gone over. The experiments had been going on for months apparently and they'd agreed to not pursue the journals immediately. If no new Big Bad had stepped forward yet, it was _possible_ no one nefarious had come through, or even stayed, they weren't often known for their patience.

"Do we have to go to the New Year's party?" Regina sighed as she from her spot at the kitchen table as watched her wife work through the dishes in the sink. She sat back and rubbed at her belly. She was contentedly full and their baby had started squirming a few minutes ago. She smiled as she stroked, enjoying the feeling of the life growing inside her. Maybe she wouldn't actually miss Snow as Deputy Mayor. Part of the job description was planning town events and the woman always went overboard. Though Regina would grudgingly admit that the events usually were spectacularly popular.

Emma laughed at her wife as she scrubbed at the large pot the chili had simmered in for hours, "Kind of have to put in an appearance, babe. We already agreed and as Mayor you're supposed to give the whole "New Year, New Hope" speech," she rinsed the pot and started in on the skillet she'd browned the beef and sauteed the onions, celery and spices in.

Another sigh and Regina licked her lips, "I know, I've had the speech written and on my desk for a month, doesn't mean I want to get up there and give it," she stood with her empty bowl and placed it next to the sink. "And does it really have to be a "Grand Ball" theme?" Damn Snow and her themed parties. Regina retrieved a clean bowl and pulled the ice cream from the freezer. She then grabbed the small pyrex container of seeded and diced jalapenos. She shuddered as she contemplated the ball gown hanging in their walk-in closet, it was a dark blue thing, with a plunging neckline and supposedly comfortable built in support for her growing child and heavy breasts. Snow had talked her into it in a moment of weakness when her mother-in-law had convinced her to accompany the pixie haired woman on a shopping trip for the event last month. It was flattering on her body, she would admit. And she'd always looked striking in the dark blue coloring. It wasn't the dress she minded, not really, she was just reaching a point that she really didn't feel like standing before everyone and droning about the New Year before them and it didn't necessarily have anything to do with her pregnancy.

"It won't be that bad," Emma chuckled, as she opened her mouth and accepted the spoonful of vanilla ice cream, sans jalapenos, that her wife held out to her. She rinsed the skillet and moved onto their dinner dishes.

Regina huffed, "You're just saying that because you get to wear pants," she leaned back against the counter beside the working blonde as she dug into her frozen treat.

Emma grinned as she accepted another bite. She had to admit the jalapenos added a certain extra flare to the sweetness, although she appreciated her wife not giving any of the chunks, "I thought you liked the outfit? You did pick it out," she teased as she finished the last of the dishes and set them in the drainer after rinsing them. Emma's outfit was a stunningly fitted piece that was reminiscent of David's red and black royal outfit, minus the sword and she'd drawn the line at the ascot type piece that Regina had tried to talk her into.

Regina gave deep sigh as she zoned out a little, picturing the fantastically handsome and gorgeous image her wife cut in the outfit, "Quite, my darling," she moved back to the kitchen table, "It's just cold out and I don't particularly like the idea of relying on Rheoul's enchanted carriages to carry the guests to the silly thing," the New Year's ball was being held in the one complete building on the future fairgrounds. It was a huge open room. It had been specifically designed to double as a ballroom type location. It had taken a significant amount of arguing on Snow's part to get the brunette mayor to agree to the addition to her plans for the grounds. She had agreed in the end and the crews had managed to get the single building up before the winter months hit. They still had a significant amount of construction to do, including the actual demolition of the farmhouse. The barn was gone, but the small three bedroom house still stood, dark and abandoned, completely cut off from the utility grid of town.

The mess of construction had left them without easily accessible parking and Snow had lit upon the bright idea to use fairy enchanted carriages to carry people from town to the location. Emma joined her wife at the table after retrieving a cold beer from the depths of the fridge, "I know, but I've already got a contingency plan in place. Ruby, Mulan and Robin will be patrolling the route the whole time during transport and if anything happens, they'll simply transport people the rest of the way," they'd decided to keep the old cruiser active, since it still hadn't had many issues, though it could be stubborn on some of the colder days, and it had been useful back up in addition to the two new Explorers.

Regina tapped the spoon against her lips in contemplation, "It's a good plan, I suppose I don't particularly have a good reason…" she scraped the bottom of her bowl and savored the last bite of her ice cream and jalapenos, "I'm sure it's just weird hormones. I've not felt like doing much beyond staying at home in your arms the last few weeks," she stroked her stomach as she watched her wife wipe down counters.

Emma, sipped her beer and took the bowl her wife held out to her, "And I am not complaining in the slightest," she rinsed the bowl in the sink and left it for the morning. "You've felt like a few other things, besides being in my arms," she moved to stand behind her wife's chair and placing her hands on tight shoulders she kneaded into the flesh there. While Emma had changed into cotton pajama pants and a blue tank top, Regina had remained in just her silk robe and panties, giving Emma plenty of access to massage her aching muscles.

A predatory smile graced plump lips as Regina let her head fall forehead, a deep moan breaking the smile as she relaxed into the massage, "That feels amazing, darling. And no, that's certainly not all that I've wanted to do," strong thumbs dug into the space beside her spine just below her neck and Regina felt her temperature rising along with her arousal. A side effect of the pregnancy. Anytime her heart rate increased, she was easier to a warm flushing that spreading across her face and down her chest, often leaving her feeling warmer than in the past.

"I won't lie, I love the increased sex drive," Emma grinned as she bent to kiss the top of dark hair, "Upstairs and I'll give you a full body?" She offered, as she pushed the loose robe over tanned shoulders, exposing flushed skin that was already beginning to glisten.

A nod from the brunette as Regina tilted her head to the side and granted her wife acces to place tender kisses along her neck and shoulder as the silk fabric slid down and open, exposing her upper body. She knew full well where a full body massage would go, even before her pregnancy, her eyes lit with an idea then, "That sounds wonderful, bring a bowl of ice? You know for after?"

"Really?" Emma questioned, while her wife was certainly prone to overheating these days, even in the middle of winter. Ever since her car had broken down, she'd stayed away from anything particularly cold, going as far as to bundle and layer more than usual. Even for the end of December in Maine.

Regina nodded, twisting in the chair so she could tangle a hand in shaggy blonde hair and tug her wife down to her knees before her, "I'm sure," another tug and she pulled her into a kiss, flicking her tongue across her lower lip and moaning when Emma opened and took her in. They parted after a long languid moment, "Now come upstairs with me and rub down your pregnant wife," the teasing glint in her eyes left Emma breathless, "And then I'm afraid you're just going to have to fuck her until she screams your name in ecstasy, might take awhile," a playful wink and she was using her wife's strong body to pull herself up out of the chair. This playful, mischievous side to her wife had been there before and had come out occasionally. But Emma was noticing it's appearence more frequently these days. She knew it was more than just hormones, it was her finally feeling settled and in a place of sincere contentment, more so than ever before.

Emma stopped long enough to put ice in a bowl. She contemplated enchanting the bowl to stay cold like her wife had done with the icing bowl. In the end, she just slid it into the freezer. She would transport it upstairs magically when it was time. She thought it might be more fun if it started to melt a little as they used. It wasn't their first time with ice play, though it would be Regina's first time on the receiving end. Normally the brunette preferred to be on the giving end of their hot and cold play. Emma wasn't complaining by any means. New experiences with her wife were, almost, always good.

Her mouth watered when she stepped into their bedroom and found her wife already naked and on their bed. The lotion lay beside her, thighs apart and revealing the glistening centre of her. She had piled up their combined pillows and lay reclined back against them. She was reaching a point where she wasn't entirely comfortable fully on her back. Emma appreciated the view of her pregnant wife. The light sheen of sweat that covered her body created a kind of glow to her skin and she looked positively radiant reclined back. The taut swell of her belly, her full breasts that were topped by peaked and swollen nipples. She appreciated the smooth, tanned legs leading up to her gorgeous cunt on full display.

Regina arched an eyebrow at her awed wife. She felt herself slicken further at the obvious want and desire in the blonde's eyes. She'd read about other pregnant women feeling undesirable or unattractive to their partners. While she still had 19 weeks to go, she had a certain amount of faith that her wife never find her unattractive, regardless it was still flattering and arousing to see such undisguised lust in hazel eyes. She trailed a teasing finger up her inner thigh, producing a languid moan when she brushed over a single lip of her swollen labia.

The moan set Emma into motion and she was moving into the room after shutting the door behind her. The kids may have been gone, but better safe than sorry. She tugged the tank top over her head and tossed it towards their hamper. The pajama pants flew away next and as she reached the bedside, she tugged her red boyshorts down firm thighs and tossed them away too. She accepted the open tub of lotion from her wife and set it aside so she could lean into the beautiful brunette and pull her into a kiss for a long minute, stroking inside a warm mouth and tracing the contours she found there.

Regina suckled lightly at the invading muscle, threading her hands in blonde hair and groaning into the wanton kiss. She whimpered when Emma nipped at her bottom lip and then pulled away to suck at her sensitive neck. She added her tongue into the mix and Regina wasn't terribly uncertain that she wasn't going to come from the wonderful feeling. She knew she was going to have some new marks on her neck, but really she'd stopped caring a long time ago about being marked by her lover. She'd certainly left her mark a time or two over the years. "Fuck, if you don't stop we won't get to the lotion for a while," Regina husked at her wife when the blonde gave a particularly hardy suck against the hot flesh of her collar bone.

Emma pulled away panting. She soothed the vibrant purple mark with her tongue before sitting up, "Can't have that now can we?" She shifted to retrieve some of the lotion from where she'd set it on the nightstand and turned back. Rubbing her hands together and warming the fragrant cocoa and shea butter.

It was an hour later and Regina was equal parts fully relaxed and fully aroused. She felt like she had melted into the mattress, whether it was into a pool of relaxed muscle or throbbing, dripping arousal she wasn't entirely certain. Emma had spent the last hour going over nearly every part of her body with relaxing strokes, the occasional soft caress and more than one lightly placed kiss as she worked out the knots that seemed to develop everywhere. The brunette been certain she was going to orgasm when strong thumbs had dug into the sore muscles of her lower back as she lay on side, but Emma had sensed the impending climax and eased her touch just enough to leave her throbbing in delightful places and molten arousal dripping down her thighs. Regina felt like she'd spent the hour long massage on the very edge of orgasm. In recent weeks it may have driven her mad with desire, but tonight she reveled in the feeling that had left her body electrified and wondering if a single touch to some previously un-erogenous zone would send her over the edge.

Emma smiled to herself as she teased a single fingertip around an erect nipple. Around and around, never touching it, never stopping. Regina arched softly, a low, wet and languid moan breaking from her lips as her eyes closed and she trembled along the very edge of a soft orgasm, not yet falling over.

Her breath caught and Regina opened her molten chocolate eyes when the teasing touch disappeared. The room was darkening quickly as the winter daylight outside waned. A flick and she lit the candles they kept around the room, "Get the ice, darling," she husked out as she stroked over a pale, muscled thigh, "I need more," she dipped her hand between creamy thighs and groaned at the wet heat that greeted her. Seemed she wasn't the only one dripping in arousal.

Her eyes slid closed and Emma groaned as the slight hand worked between her thighs, "I left it in the kitchen. I can't call for it if you're doing that," regardless she made no move to stop her as Regina stroked against her clit with three fingers, massaging in ever faster circles.

"Sure you can. Call for the bowl as you come for me, Emma," the mischievous glint was back and Regina stroked faster. They'd used sex as an incentive to magic practice before and it had always had satisfying results.

Emma moaned when a single fingertip teased at her entrance. She wasn't always a fan of deep or meaningful penetration. A side effect of more than one abusive foster home, and Regina always paused right on the verge, giving her a moment to stop her if she only wanted clitoral stimulation. When green eyes met brown there was no hesitation and Regina slid single finger inside, curling it and stroking against her g-spot. Emma groaned when her thumb took up stroking at her clit. She gave a growl when all motion stopped. Regina gave her a pointed look and she sighed, her eyes slipped shut and she focused on the bowl of ice she'd put in the freezer.

Regina stroked soothingly at her wife's thigh with her free hand as she returned to rubbing her clit and stroking inside. She added a second finger and Emma faltered, her thighs were starting to shake, she was still sitting upright on her knees beside her wife and it made everything more difficult, she clenched her jaw and finally verbally called for the bowl. It appeared and Regina pressed hard against her front wall and roughly circled her clit with the pad of her thumb. Emma fell into her orgasm with a shudder and a groan. Regina knew exactly how to work her body no matter what manifestation to took. Emma sat for a long few seconds, her breathing heavy as Regina softly withdrew and stroked over her quivering sex. "Fuck, that was embarrassing. I've not had to verbalise in forever," Emma finally released with a deep breath as she started to calm.

Plump lips split in a perfect smile, she'd taken it as a compliment, "Regardless, you did it," she motioned to the bowl and brought her glistening hand up to her mouth, sucking her wife's orgasm from the digits and moaning low in her throat at the taste.

Emma pulled the clean fingers from her mouth and kissed her wife, savoring the flavor of herself on plump lips and stroked her tongue over them, just a teasing graze that drew a deep moan from her lover. Keeping her wife enthralled in the kiss, the blonde snagged a single ice cube from the bowl and happily noted the small pool of ice water already forming in the bottom. She let her free hand rest on a tanned hip as she leaned further over the brunette.

Regina groaned into the kiss as she cupped the back of her wife's head. She felt a hot tongue press against her lips and she opened, flicking her own against the invading muscle. She gasped when cold water dripped onto her chest. She pulled out of the kiss to arch and groan as the quickly warming water trailed down over her breast. Emma held her hand just above her chest, hovering over a collarbone, holding an ice cube tightly clenched and letting the melting water drip onto heated tan skin. Regina hissed as her wife moved the dripping down and relaxed her grip to tease the edge of the frozen cube around an already tight nipple, she clenched the sheets tightly.

"Ok?" Emma questioned as she circled once more and moved over the straining nipple. Regina nodded and she smiled at her wife as she pressed the cube more firmly, cooling the turgid flesh and creating a small indent in the cube. Emma watched as the cool water trailed away and she hummed low in her throat as she watched the flesh pebble along the trail of cold water. She trailed the melting cube from one breast to the other. She bent and sucked the frozen nipple in, instantly warming it as she pressed the cube to it's twin.

Regina gasped at the countering sensations as she arched and felt herself clench somewhere deep inside. She tangled a hand in blonde hair and held her wife tightly to her chest as a warm tongue flickered over her. The cube trailed down her breast, tracing a path beneath her breast as warm lips encased cold flesh and sucked, a hot tongue circling her nipple and flicking across it.

The cube was gone and Emma pulled away from her wife's breasts with a wet pop as she reached for another. She trailed the edge across plump lips and Regina sucked at it as she gripped a well defined bicep in one hand. Their eyes were locked and Emma groaned as she pictured the pursed lips sucking on something else. A quiet whimper left her lips when her wife let some of the cool water fall from her mouth and run down her chin and drip onto her chest. Emma pulled the cube away and slipped it into her own mouth, after the little show she felt overheated herself.

Dark eyes dilated further when Regina watched her lover pull another cube from the bowl. This one she trailed between heavy breasts. She stopped when she reached the base of her sternum, where her stomach was starting expand. Regina's belly was big enough that even with her reclined position the cube stayed in place, in a slowly melting pool of water, "Don't move," green eyes sparkled with mirth as she snagged another cube.

Regina groaned at the quiet demand and clenched cool blue silk sheets in her hands, "Easy for you to say," she hissed as a cold cube was traced over her belly, her lover taking care not to dawdle to long over the swell over their child. Regardless, Regina felt the answering stir in her stomach as the cold moved across her. "Baby doesn't like ice," she beamed at being able to feel a reaction to outside stimulation from their child for the first time, "Or they do, hard to say," she smiled deeper when Emma leaned forward and kissed the swell, murmuring a quiet apology.

Emma smiled up at her wife as she shifted to kneel between warm thighs, "And what does mom say about it?" She trailed the cube along a tanned hip, groaning at the deep arch and moan it pulled from her wife.

Regina cupped her breasts, "I find it...stimulating," she tweaked a nipple and arched again, "Also, don't ever call me that during sex again," she shivered a little when the cube was traced along the seam of hip and thigh.

"Noted," Emma chuckled as she bent forward and down to languidly tongue away the warming water left from the cube in the hollow of a hipbone. She trailed the cube over the opposite hip and flicked her tongue further down, ghosting over a dripping, throbbing cunt. She took a moment to tease her tongue just over a swollen clit and stuttered in her attention when a hand buried in her hair and tried to pull her deeper. She refused and pulled away to lap up the water pooling on a tanned hip.

Regina growled in her lowest register, "And they call me the evil one," it came out far more breathy and desperate than she intended. She tugged at blonde hair again, frustrated with her raging hormones and making a note to pull Mayor/Sheriff out sometime soon...Maybe even Queen/Knight. Later, after Emma made her come, made her writhe and scream. She gasped as a fresh cube was trailed lightly across her hot pussy. Pulled from her reverie, she rolled her hips at the same time as she tried to squirm away from the cold as it teased against her entrance.

Emma pulled the cube away and shifted further down, laying on her stomach and licking her way along the slick, cool perineum of her wife. Flickered along the fluttering slit of her entrance and making a slow circle of her clit. She pulled away and with a glance up at her wife she eased the cube inside the gasping cunt of her lover.

"Oh, God!" Regina gave a choked groan as the cold slipped inside her, a single finger following and pressing it deeper inside. The finger retreated and another cube slipped inside. That's when she realized her crafty lover had moved the bowl onto the bed beside them. When a third traced her swollen labia she cupped her belly with one hand and reached the other down to push it away, "No more inside," she begged. It was an interesting and delightful feeling, the cool liquid dripping from inside her, the cold cubes pressing against the inside of her, competing with her warm inner muscles and rapidly melting.

Emma smirked, just a little, "Wasn't planning on it," she murmured against hot skin as she kissed the inside of a thigh. The hand retreated from her wrist and moved up to palm a breast. Emma moved back in and as she started to lick and suck at the throbbing entrance of her wife. She touched the half melted cube to her clit and circled slowly.

Regina gave a small cry as the warm tongue slipped inside and fluttered as far as it could reach, while the cold ice cube circled over her clit, her eyes slammed shut a hand slapped against the bed at the warring sensations, "Fuck, baby!" She rolled her hips, both into the cube and against her wife's face.

Emma smiled into her work and slipped the remains of the cube into her mouth, groaning at the taste. She eased away from the hot cunt and let small cool drops fall against the rapidly warming clit as she slid two fingers inside her lover. Regina gasped out, a sob forcing it's way out as the fingers curled and twisted inside, stroking her so beautiful as the cool water fell against her clit.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Regina arched, gave a whispered entreaty and her clit was sucked into a cool mouth as a third finger slid inside. With a cry she came hard, ejaculating and forcing out cool water mingled with hot cum and Emma growled at the new feeling. She fluttered her tongue as she sucked and flexed her fingers faster as she moved in a fucking rhythm, rocking her wife with slow deep thrusts. Regina tensed, her breath lost as the fingers suddenly stopped their in and out, instead pressing hard against her urethral sponge and circling the ribbed patch.

The hot mouth pulled away, but the tongue remained, flicking from side to side. Her whole body arched and she clamped down tightly on the three fingers and came spectacularly a second time. Her first orgasm was barely over before she was jolting into the second. Emma shifted down so she could drink from her, slurping noisily at the cum bursting from her. As desired, she screamed her wife's name and she tugged at blonde hair, yanking her wife up and pulling her into a gasping, panting, moaning kiss. She pushed into her lover's mouth and whimpered when the fingers inside swirled again, just once, but it was enough to send her into another small, shuddering orgasm. She groaned at the taste of her ejaculate that coated the inside of her wife's mouth, pulling away and panting, growling at the sight of the glistening lower face of her lover, "Fuck, I love you," she husked out as she pulled her into another kiss. Their night was just getting started.


	33. Chapter 33

"It's not even Christmas any more," Regina grumped for nth time. Regardless she was burrowed under two blankets and deeply into her wife's side. It was evening on December 30th. They had finished dinner and it was time for the annual Swan-Mills Christmas movie marathon. Emma had explained to her before why it took place the day it did and not before Christmas, but every year, for the life of her, the brunette couldn't ever remember.

Emma just smiled and tightened the arm she had around her wife. The brunette was having one of her rare cold days and was cuddlier than usual. Her behavior had even earned a look from their son. Sure, he'd seen his mother's cuddle before, but seeing his brunette mother constantly seem to crave a connection to his blonde mother was new. Even during dinner the brunette had chosen to sit beside her wife, instead of at the end of the table. They were 15 minutes into The Christmas Story, arguably Regina's least favorite Christmas movie and the one she generally complained about the most.

"Shhh," Henry admonished from the couch, where he sat raptly watching the movie. Sarah beside him with her feet propped in his lap. The move had made him blush when they first sat down, unsure of his mother's response, but besides a raised eyebrow from Regina they hadn't said anything. Contrary to his mother, Christmas Story was his favorite.

Regina frowned at her son and peeked out of the blankets at him, "You've easily seen this movie a dozen times, Henry Daniel. I will not be shushed," she admonished. A hand not her own stroked over her abdomen as Emma stifled a chuckle beside her by burying her face into dark hair. She felt a kiss against her head and felt her agitation melt away, "For your punishment, you will get me ice cream with jalapenos," she demanded even as she shivered a little.

Henry opened his mouth to complain and a toe nudged against his abdomen. Sighing he paused the movie and stood, "Anybody else?"

Sarah smiled shyly, "Same for me," she'd tried the dessert that Regina had been consuming just a week ago for the first time and been indulging with the brunette almost nightly, "With chocolate!" she called after the good naturedly grumbling Henry. Henry returned and handed out the two bowls, flopped back down on the couch and hit play as Sarah's legs made their way back into his lap.

Regina hummed as she dug into her bowl, "Thank you, my Prince," she called out to him with a grin.

Emma held her wife closer as the brunette started to shiver just a little, "Ok in there?" She asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the movie. She smiled and kissed dark hair when Regina nodded against her.

It was a little after 10pm by the time everyone headed to bed. They'd finished Christmas Story and gone onto It's A Wonderful Life. They usually would've watched the Santa Clause also, but Regina had declared bed with a heavy yawn as the credits were rolling on the black and white classic.

Once they were in their bedroom Regina turned to face her wife as the blonde closed the door behind them. The brunette had an almost coquettish look on her face. Emma swallowed compulsively, "Not really tired are you?" Regina shook her head and tugged her loose black t-shirt over her head, "You were just ready to come up here and have your wicked way with me?"

"Until your thighs are shaking, your back cramping. Until your jaw aches and your tongue feels numb until you don't think you have another ounce of energy left with which to service me, Sheriff," Regina smirked a patent Mayoral smirk and sat on their bed as she pushed yoga pants and panties down, kicking them off. She crooked a finger at the blonde, "Come to me, Sheriff Swan."

Emma all but raced across the room as every bit of moisture and blood traveled south. They hadn't played in awhile, not after Regina's second trimester had started and the brunette had started feeling much more submissive than usual. Not that Emma was complaining. No matter what she would never describe her wife as anything less than a power bottom, but she had missed this side of her wife. She was before her and on her knees in a heartbeat, knowing better than to remove her clothing before she was told.

Regina smiled indulgently at her excited wife. She tried to smother it down and maintain her icy Mayoral demeanor. She was mostly successful and she cupped a pale cheek, "That's a good, Sheriff," she purred as she slipped an arm behind herself and flicked open her bra, stifling a groan as it slipped away and her heavy breasts hung free. They were particularly heavy today, with an almost full feeling. But that wasn't very sexy or the coldly demanding Mayor Mills and she shook the thought away.

"What can I do for you, Mayor Mills?" Emma quirked a questioning eyebrow at her wife. Mayor/Sheriff wasn't as intense as their Queen/Knight play and as eager as she was, she knew that a little bit of attitude was expected. She stroked strong hands up tanned thighs and held dark eyes in her own.

Regina had to bite her lip to control the urge tug her wife up and kiss her passionately. To pull her down on top of herself and moan into her mouth. Damn, she'd never had this much trouble settling into a role for one of their games before. The hormones racing through her body demanded that she take control and demand the hard fucking she wanted, how she wanted it. While they also were screaming to be laid down and gently, tenderly, passionately be made love to. Emma bent her head and started to kiss tanned thighs, Regina buried her hands in blonde hair and cursed the tears that sprang into her eyes.

When Emma looked up after a moment she saw the tears swimming and a single one broke free, trailing down her wife's face, "Babe? What's wrong?" Concerned she was up and cupping tanned cheeks, "Talk to me, 'Gina?" She pleaded when dark hair shook and her wife buried her face in the muscled and t-shirt clad abdomen before her. She clung to narrow hips and cried. "Really scaring me, Regina," Emma's voice was starting to turn frantic and she ran her hands over every part of her wife that she could, searching for an injury, for something, anything to explain the reason for her lover's distress.

Hiccoughing, Regina pulled away and wiped at her eyes, she took a deep breath and suddenly was struck by the humour of the situation and started to laugh, "Fine, I'm fine," she waved a hand at her puzzled wife as she continued to laugh and hold her belly.

Emma bit her lip, still unsure of what had happened and sat beside her naked wife on the bed, she rubbed at her back and placed a hand on her knee, "What happened?" She finally asked as the brunette started to calm down and sighed.

Regina laid her head on a strong shoulder, "I really wanted to play…" she laid a hand on a sweatpant covered thigh, "I still really want to have sex,' she plucked the heavy material under her hand, "But my damned hormones can't decide what they want," she felt a loving kiss against her temple, "Whether I want you to love me into a single intense orgasm or fuck me through a dozen… whether I want to demand it of you or let you have your way with me." She sighed and pulled away to lay back on the bed, she lay there for just a second before shifting onto her side and letting a hand rest against her swollen stomach, stroking lightly, "I'm sorry, my darling."

Emma pulled her tank top over her head and kicked her sweatpants and boyshorts away. She laid back beside her wife, turning onto her side and laying her hand beside her wife's over the swell of their child, "You don't ever have to apologize to me, not for how you're feeling," she slid her free hand beneath a tanned cheek, "You're my everything, Regina and I would give everything I am for you," she stroked a thumb over the swell of their child, "Your body is going through so much right now and all you ever have to do is tell me what you want, what you need. Even if that means we change pace in the middle of something." Emma slid a little closer, until her flat stomach met Regina's swollen one, "I'm not just talking about sex either. We are partners in life, in everything we do and everything we are," she placed a single kiss to plump lips. "My Queen, my love for you burns brighter every day and it's as true today as it was the day I placed this ring on your finger," she traced the line of Regina's wedding band, "That I will forever swear my undying allegiance to you for as long as I live and beyond." Another kiss to her pulse point, "It doesn't matter if we don't play tonight, or if we don't play until after Jelly is born, or even if we never play again, you will always be the Mayor of my Heart, the Queen of my Soul and the Lover of my Body," she shifted to place another soft kiss to bare lips, "You are the love of my life, my wife for now and always."

Regina gave a breathy sob and smiled as she felt their child stir inside her, as though they could hear the words of love and devotion, "Oh my love, never doubt how much love I have for you," she surged forward and claimed Emma's lips with her own, sinking into a kiss that stole her breath as their hands laced over her abdomen.

They separated and Emma stroked her wife's jaw, "Tell me, what do you want right now? What do you feel?"

Regina's lower lip trembled as she stared into intense hazel eyes. She felt like her heart was swelling in her chest and her body craved the woman staring back at her, "You. I need you," she shifted on the bed and tugged until they were up against the pillows. Regina laid back against the pillows and Emma on her knees between her thighs, hands beside her wife's head, supporting herself above the brunette, "Can we start slow?" Emma nodded and Regina glanced over at the blonde's nightstand, "With your cock?" There was just something about being able to be full of her wife and still have the blonde pressed against her, hands free to roam or just hold her.

Emma didn't give a response. Just lowered herself, safely pressed against Regina and her pregnant belly. She very softly kissed her, sliding their lips together and bringing a hand up to cup the nape of her neck. Emma probed at the parted lips moving against hers and Regina opened with a quiet moan. She pushed inside and stroked along the roof of her wife's mouth, mapping the varying textures inside as Regina started to roll her hips up against the barely there pressure of her lover's body. That's when Emma took the moment and rolled away, hiding a loving smile as she rolled to reach into her nightstand and retrieve the cuff.

Regina let out a languorous groan as she felt the cuff activate against her thigh. She'd rolled onto her side and as the cuff worked it's magic. Emma's cock rested against her inner thigh, inches from her slicking sex. She laced one hand with her wife's and pulled it down to cup first the underside of her belly and then further down to cup her swollen cunt. She buried her free hand in shaggy blonde hair and tugged, "I believe my breasts could use some attention…" she whispered huskily as she directed her lover further down the bed.

Emma happily slid further down, they stayed on their sides. Regina feeling much more comfortable in that position. Emma let her wife guide the gentle stroking between tanned thighs as she reverently cupped a heavy breast and circled a swollen nipple with her tongue. The breast felt heavier and firmer than it had in past days but Emma pushed the thought aside as she pulled the erect flesh into her mouth.

Regina gave a low moan that turned into a surprised gasp at a curious new sensation, "Emma?"

The blonde pulled away with a startled look, a single drop of off white fluid on her lower lip, "I uhh, think you've started to lactate," she glanced up at her wife as the brunette looked down, their hands stilling over Regina's sex.

"Oh my God," Regina husked as she observed both the drop of milk on her wife's lip and the bead of it at the tip of her nipple. She watched the drop lengthen and fall from her body onto their duvet, another taking it's place, "Do you… do you want to…?" She trailed off as she bit her lip.

Emma swallowed, they'd not really discussed the subject since Joanne had mentioned it a few days ago, "How do you feel about it?" She knew her answer, to encourage her wife she leaned forward and swiped at the beading drop just before it could fall. She groaned, more at the action than the taste. Colostrum didn't have much flavor, not really and it was thicker than Regina's mature milk would be. Regardless, the act caused Emma to clench inside and her cock twitched where it rested against the inner thigh of her lover.

Regina unlaced their hands and pushed Emma's to rest on her inner thigh, just below her swollen and throbbing sex. She used both hands to cup the patiently waiting face and pulled it to her leaking breast, "Do it, darling." Regina gave a deep, emotional, gasping groan when lips wrapped around her nipple and sucked, a slight tug again and she felt the milk leaving her and trickling into Emma's working mouth. She clenched her hands and moaned, eyes wide and dilated as her mouth worked in a silent O.

Emma hummed as she sucked, flicking her tongue over the swollen nipple and lapping away at the milk as it emerged. The flow wasn't very strong and was already tapering off after only a couple of minutes. She knew it would only increase the closer they got to the due date. She kneaded at the pliant flesh, helping to work out any excess still in the glands, Regina wasn't the only one who could do online research. The breast felt much more relaxed than when they started and Emma released it with a soft pop as she moved up the bed to kiss her wife as her hand slid back up to cup her wife's soaking pussy. She groaned into the kiss when she found abundant wetness that instantly tried to pull her in. Her cock pulsed and she lightly massaged her wife's clit.

A whimper slipped from their kiss as Regina shifted to press harder into the delicious stroking. She left the hand tucked between the bed and blonde hair in place as her other traveled along the sloping plain of her wife's side, groaning further into the kiss as she reached the place where the hard cock rested against her thigh in a pool of pre-cum. She laid her hand over it, rubbing against it and softly massaging against her own flesh. She clenched the hand in blonde hair and pushed her wife down, "The other one? It doesn't feel as...swollen, but God…" she slicked her hand through her own arousal and wrapped it around her wife's magical erection.

Emma groaned as she bent to take in the neglected breast and nipple, she shifted just so, so that Regina could keep stroking her, a thumb brushed over her tip and she gave a needy sound a she sucked the dark nipple in. She slid a single finger inside her wife as she sucked. Nothing emerged from the breast, regardless she flicked over it with her tongue and lavished attention to it. Regina's hips rolled against her and she slid in a second finger, reveling in the deep, reverberating groan it earned her. She pulled away as a particularly erotic, wet moan fell from her wife's lips, "Not come in yet," she groaned when hot muscles contracted around her fingers, "Fuck, you feel good," she shifted and sucked along a tendon in her lover's neck, knowing it would leave a particularly vibrant line of red there.

Regina gasped when a third finger slipped inside on the next thrust. Her stroking hand faltered and she all but sobbed into a messy kiss. She was close to her orgasm, she pushed against her wife, desperate to have her deeper, to be fuller, "Behind me, baby," she panted as she ended the kiss and rolled onto her other side, pressing back against the hard cock now pushing against her ass. She bent her knee, resting her foot on the bed and opening herself up.

Emma groaned and immediately brushed dark hair off a tanned shoulder. She sucked at the skin exposed there and reached down to wrap her hand around her cock. Regina mewled when she slicked the hard erection through wet heat, teasing at the underside of her clit and nudging against the clenching opening that promised welcome, enveloping heat.

A needy moan as Regina cupped her own breast and rolled her hips back, she tugged her lower lip between white teeth, "Fuck... me," the entreaty spilled forth, either a request or a comment on the teasing, Emma wasn't sure.

Either way she was just as impatient as her wife and adjusted herself against the soaked entrance to her cunt. A languid sucking kiss to the back of a tanned neck and Emma pushed in slowly, taking her time to revel in the tight heat splitting open for her, wrapping around and caressing her hardest point as Regina throbbed around her. She groaned at the feel of a rapidly beating pulse surround her, she laid her forehead against a heaving back as Regina panted and whimpered at the slow pump inside, "Fuck, babe," she gasped as she finally buried herself to the hilt all the way inside, "I won't ever get tired of being so deep inside you."

Regina couldn't get any words out. She nodded her head in acknowledgement as she drew in a watery breath. The emotional and physical pleasure she was feeling in the moment was so intense, she grasped at a pale hip behind her as her eyes slid closed and she pressed back tighter against her muscled wife. She turned her face into her own arm and gave a needy sound of pleasure, "Move, goddamnit," she groaned when her wife complied and slid halfway out before sliding back in with an extra roll of her hips when she had thrust into the hilt.

Emma growled lowly as she ground against the firm ass of her wife. She bit into the solid muscle connecting her lover's shoulder to her neck as she tried to control her movements. Not wanting to move too fast, wanting to hang on to the slow sensual connection they were sharing and extending both their pleasure. She gripped a tanned hip and nipped at an ear lobe, "So good," it came out on a pant as Emma struggled to maintain her restraint.

A nod as Regina mewled and reached back to lace their hands together against her hip, she let her eyes slide shut as she gave herself over to the feeling, "I love you," she bit her lip and moaned as her wife started to thrust finally. An easy rhythm that left her feeling more breathless than some of their harder fucking sessions. She tugged at their laced hands and brought them around to rest against the swell of her stomach, craving the intimate connection between them at the feel of the life they'd had created together.

"L've you too," Emma buried her face in dark hair and palmed the taut stomach of her wife as Regina released her hand and slid down to stroke slowly at her own clit. Emma kept her movements slow and controlled as their bodies moved together. She kept her hand splayed across her lover's stomach and groaned into dark hair, she was quickly approaching her orgasm. She could feel every throbbing pulse of her wife, could feel the occasional brush of fingertips against her thrusting cock as Regina stroked her clit in slow circles. She let out a needy noise as she started to feel the identifiable swelling of her wife's urethral sponge as the brunette moved closer to her climax. Emma shifted her hand up and cupped a full breast as she felt herself tighten and prepare to release into her lover as their hips took on a rhythm of their own. The pace was still slow and pulsing, their bodies connected by more than just the flesh between them.

Regina tensed, her orgasm starting to tip over. When Emma pinched a tender nipple, she was done. Her body shuddered over the edge and she gave a choked sob as she ejaculated heavily. She whimpered when the force and position pushed the hard cock out and she desperately reached for it, needing her wife back inside. Her hand met Emma's as the blonde gripped her own hardened flesh and quickly slid back inside. Regina slapped the bed as she was filled even while her cunt was still clenching and seeking out the friction it had lost. She moaned and canted her hips back opening herself for a deeper angle.

Emma gripped a tan hip and picked the pace back up, increasing it and moving faster into and out of her wife, "Fuck, I'm going to come," she announced her impending climax as she slipped her arm under her wife's neck and wrapped it around the smaller body of Regina, holding the brunette tightly to her by chest and hips.

"Please. Please, baby, come inside me," Regina squeezed her eyes shut as she sobbed her ecstasy. Her eyes tightly shut, as she just gave herself to only feeling everything her wife was giving her. She laced their hands together, tanned hands wrapped around the pale ones grasping at her hips and just above her breasts.

A deep groan and Emma latched onto the skin just behind her lover's ear, flickering her tongue over it a she sucked. She tensed and cried out into tanned flesh as her orgasm crashed into her. She pressed tightly against her wife's ass, rolling her hips in a slow grind as she spurted string after string of hot cum inside her lover.

Regina felt the heat filling her and she ground her hips back to meet her lover's softly moving body. She squeezed the hands still laced in hers, "Fuck, Emma," the breathy entreaty left her on an exhale and her whole body tensed before she started to shudder and she gave another cry of her wife's name as she came explosively. Her whole body shaking as the clear cum burst from her in heavy jolts. Emma held her tightly, her whole body clenching as she pressed tightly, determined to stay inside this time as her lover's tight cunt milked her cock of every last drop. They stayed pressed tightly together as they came down from the high of their intimate connection.

Still breathing deeply, Regina shifted and let out a deep moan as her wife's still hard magic cock slipped out on a flood of mixed cum, "Fuck," she shivered and shifted onto her back, burying a hand in blonde hair and pulled her wife in for a softly passionate kiss.

As they eased out of the kiss Emma tossed the magic cock cuff onto her nightstand and wrapped her arms around her lover as Regina rolled mostly onto her side and snuggled into the warm strength of the woman who had given her everything and would yet still give more of herself if or when it was required.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

"Help me with the laces, darling?" Regina asked of her wife as the blonde stepped out of their walk-in closet. They were preparing for the New Year's ball in a few hours and Regina felt all the moisture in her body pool between her thighs at the visual of her wife in tightly fitted black pants, in _only_ the tightly fitted black pants.

Emma was looking down as she tried to do up her own laces. Why they couldn't have been pants with a simple button and zip fly, or even a full button fly, she had no idea, "Sure, babe. Just give me a second." She glanced up as she finished the laces and her jaw dropped at the sight of her wife in her beautifully fitted dark blue dress. The neckline plunged and the fabric draped loosely over and around the swell of her stomach, still beautifully fitted to her, but with plenty of room for her ever expanding body to be comfortable. "You look…" she trailed as her brain tried to form appropriate words, "So good…" she finished with a sheepish smile when nothing more elegant would form.

Regina gave a smirk, she was long used to her wife's occasional loss for words and in truth found it more flattering than if the blonde could wax poetic when lost in these moments, there was something to be said for leaving your lover speechless. "My eyes are up here, darling," she softly teased, letting out a melodious laugh when hazel eyes jerked up to meet hers.

"I'd say I was sorry…buuuuuttt..." Emma flushed anyway, from arousal more than any kind of embarrassment. She stepped forward and laid gentle hands on her wife's hips, stepping into her space placing a light kiss against vibrantly painted lips.

Regina hummed into the kiss, tracing a teasing tongue across thin lips and pulling away just as her wife opened to grant her access, she pushed gently at the bare muscular chest, "We need to finish getting ready, much as I want to throw you down on the bed and ride every part of your body into a screaming orgasm…." she shuddered breathily and bit her lip, "We do have to be at Town Hall in 40 minutes." The first round of enchanted carriages were departing from the Town Hall courtyard and as Mayor and Sheriff, theirs was supposed to be the first to go. The brunette could only imagine the scandal if they were late for the event because they were busy fucking at home.

Emma groaned and had to forcefully pull herself away from the sexy smaller woman, "Right, ok. Yes," she shook her head and moved around behind her wife, "Ok, laces."

A ragged grunt left Regina's lips as her wife tugged at the black laces that ran from her lower back all the way to the base of her neck, "Later, when we get home though…." she let out an intentional deep, languid moan as Emma worked the laces slowly moving up until the fabric was tightly pulled together. Regina smoothed the fabric over the swell of her belly, happy with the support and pleased that it wasn't uncomfortably restricting like some of the other similar dress she'd worn over her many years, she blamed the lack of an actual corset.

Emma placed a single lingering kiss to her wife's shoulder, smiling against tanned flesh when a shiver ran through the brunette. She gave another appreciative glance down at the pushed up and together cleavage, "Phenomenal dress," she complemented with a last kiss to the column of her wife's neck. She forced herself to turn away and move back into the closet where the rest of her clothing still hung.

Regina smirked and after checking that her wife was busy in the walk-in closet she opened her wife's nightstand and slipped the leather magic cock cuff into her cleavage with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"You're late," Snow admonished when her daughter and daughter-in-law stepped into the courtyard. There was already a line of people waiting for the transportation to start and they shifted to and fro restlessly in the cold. Snow looked rather ridiculous in her voluminous dress, heavy fur coat, a clipboard in hand, pen tucked behind her ear and bluetooth headset in her ear

They'd gotten distracted when Emma had been pulling on her thigh high leather boots and Regina couldn't resist groping the tight ass on display, "We're threes minutes early, hardly late," the brunette insisted as she squirmed under the heavy wool coat she wore over her dress. She felt like she was burning up despite it being in the single digits. "Courtyard looks lovely, dear," Regina complimented as they took in the atmosphere.

Snow had really outdone herself this year, the whole courtyard was aglow in a soft wash of white from numerous floating, twinkling lights. Regina suspected fairy influence there as well. The lights reflected off of the white snow that covered everything in a couple inches of purity. A dozen ornate golden and green filigree covered horseless carriages sat waiting to be filled. Each carriage had the soft white lights at all four corners and a bundled and miserable looking fairy sat atop each one, for half a second Regina felt a little sorry for them. She frowned then as a wave of actual guilt washed through her. Huffing, she waved her hand to cast a warming bubble around each carriage, ensuring that not only would each fairy be kept warm atop their perch, but also the passengers as well. The fairies straightened and happily nodded their thanks to her.

"Lovely idea, Regina, thank you," Rheoul Ghorm joined the three of them looking fairly contrite that they'd not thought of a warming bubble themselves.

Regina gave a nod and made a face when Snow shoved a paper into her hands and walked away muttering into her headset franticly. She read over the paper and sighed, rubbing her her stomach as her child stirred inside, the paper crinkling against her coat as she did. Regina slid her arm through one of her wife's and sighed again as she held the paper before her, "Here ye, here ye," she rolled her eyes and tried, no really she did, to keep the scoff out of her voice. Emma wasn't so talented and she covered her snicker with a cough. "I, the fine Mayor of our little piece of…." she groaned as she read ahead a line, "No, I'm not doing this," she mumbled under her breath, tucking the paper into her pocket. In a louder voice, "Thank you for coming out tonight, I know it's cold so let's get this show on the road. Enjoy the evening and please remember to behave responsibly. If at any point you need anything, locate one of our... lovely... volunteers, they'll be wearing a blue pin," she gestured to Rheoul's chest where a jeweled pin was displayed attached to her dress, "Happy New Year and see you there." Regina spun on a heel and slipped an arm through her wife's again, moving to the lead carriage and with Emma's chivalrous assistance stepped inside. The carriages would hold eight people, but for the first trip in the lead carriage it would be just them.

"That was ridiculous," Regina huffed as they settled onto the bench seat at the rear of the carriage she pulled the paper out of her pocket and gleefully engulfed it in fire, smirking as it curled and darkened in her hand, the ridiculous lines fading away as the fire danced in her eyes.

Emma's lips twitched as she held back a smile at her wife's actions, "That bad huh?" She slipped an arm around her lover's waist and relaxed back into the cushioned seat.

Regina gave an annoyed huff as the carriage jerked into motion, "I refuse to ever say, 'little piece of paradise that you'll always find when you need it, inside your heart and warming your soul' she quoted the line from the paper that was now ash in her hand, she twirled her wrist and the ash swirled into a mini tornado of purple smoke and disappeared.

Emma gave a laugh and pushed aside the curtain, peering outside and waving to Ruby who kept pace with the slowly moving carriage. The three deputies were staged at the front middle and rear of the procession, assuring smooth travels and ready to offer assistance if needed. They would be making the trip each time the carriages traveled, though they would be enjoying the festivities in between the arrivals and departures later that night. "It'll be over soon enough," she released the curtain and the window was covered again and pushed her heavy red sleeve up to glance at her watch, "It's already...8:30…" she smiled sympathetically at her wife as Regina groaned and rubbed her stomach.

"I say we arrive, greet and then disappear for a little while. Find something…" she teased the inside of a muscled thigh and along the leather edge a boot cuff, "To entertain ourselves until I have to give _the speech_ ," she snapped the leather cuff, which she'd removed from her cleavage while the brunette was looking out the window, around a pale wrist.

Emma shuddered as her cock suddenly materialized in her already tight pants, "Jesus Christ, 'Gina," she squirmed and tried to tug the tight material further down her hips to create more space for her now burgeoning erection, "These pants are not made for this."

Regina gave an evil cackle and settled back into the seat. It wasn't more than another minute and the carriage slowed as it approached the hall. She couldn't hide the smirk as she observed that, despite much squirming, Emma left the cuff in place.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina smiled exhaustedly and greeted yet another town member as the third of five waves strolled in. Snow had arrived along with David during this wave and she quickly snagged the pixie haired woman as the last family arrived through the door, "I'm done, you greet them," she tugged Snow toward the entryway, when the brunette started to protest, Regina gave an evil smirk, "I'm just so tired, carrying your grandchild and all…" she stroked the swell of her stomach and smiled softly at Snow,

A deep sigh and Snow nodded, she knew she was being manipulated, "Fine, but then you don't make me track you down for the speech later," she arched an eyebrow as she made the deal. Regina could often be difficult when she wanted to. The older brunette wasn't always thrilled to stand up and give speeches on hope and promise. It had after all never been her dream to run a kingdom, much less a town, even if she had embraced it with quite some vigor in her past.

The brunette gave a long suffering sigh but agreed to the deal and Snow nodded. Emma had stood and watched the little deal making go on. Content to stay in the background, her long jacket may have easily hid her straining erection, but she didn't dare to chance anything. The blonde smiled softly at her wife as Regina turned and appeared to drift across the floor and further into the hall. How she managed it at 5 months pregnant and in low heels, Emma had no idea. God knew she didn't look that graceful in heels ever. Shaking her head away from appreciating the sway of full hips and plump ass, she jogged to catch up to her wife.

They drifted towards the two tables laden with food. Eugenia circling around it, back and forth, as she set the finishing touches to the tables of mostly finger foods. There was another table set up across the room that held beverages. It wasn't the most ornate of Grand Halls, having just been finished before the cold winter had set in, but with it's high ceilings and dim lighting it sufficed. More fairy lights drifted across the room 20 feet in the air and added a certain charm to the room, even if Regina had to begrudgingly admit to it. Snow had covered the plain metal walls with numerous colorful tapestries that helped the room come together into a serviceably beautiful room. Regina saw the stage at the end then and gave long suffering sigh. It was directly across from the main doors and Snow had strung a black curtain high up behind it, creating a kind of back stage area, no doubt to allow for some grand entrance. She rolled her eyes at the thought and added some food to a plate. She smirked slightly as she watched her wife squirm beside her, subtly, but still squirming.

"What are we doing?" Emma asked finally as her wife filled a plate and strolled across the room towards the handful of tables and chairs set up in a corner.

Regina smiled as she fluffed out her dress with one hand and settled into a chair only a little awkwardly, "Eating, dear," she handed over a cucumber slice that had been topped in a crab mixture.

Emma took the slice with a growl, "I thought you wanted to...you know," she gestured to her straining pants. She shoved the food into her mouth and took the second that was pressed into her hand.

"We'll get there, darling. There's still hours yet to go and you really should keep up your strength," Regina glanced around the room at the milling people and over at the other tables, only two had people at them. She smiled innocently and slipped a hand beneath the table and under the cloth, stroking over a firm thigh and pretended to gasp in delight when she 'discovered' the hard cock in her lover's tight pants, "Why Sheriff, I didn't know you brought your nightstick along," she teased with a twinkle in her eye as she definitely didn't more or less fellate a carrot stick before biting into it.

Emma groaned as her wife's hand slowly stroked softly over her cock, massaging her through the material of her pants and not helping her situation. She watched the carrot slide in and out, in and out and found herself jealous of the damn thing, "Yeah, well," she clasped the hand in her own and fixed her wilily wife with a look, "Unless you plan to jerk me off right here…" she gave a startled yelp the small hand slid from hers and deft fingers tugged at the string of laces holding her pants shut, "I wasn't serious!" Her voice cracked and a few people turned to look.

Regina grinned and removed her hand altogether, happy to have called her wife's bluff, she chuckled and picked up a pig in a blanket, "Ohh cheese," she all but cooed when she bit into it.

Despite the situation, Emma grinned at her wife as the brunette appreciated another hotdog and biscuit piece, "Careful, Your Majesty," she teased, "Your evil is showing," she snagged one of the remaining pigs in a blanket and cheekily smiled at the outraged look her wife gave her.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

It was 11:30 and very close to Regina's go time of 11:45 for her speech just before the New Year and Emma was still left with a straining erection. Despite a long evening of teasing touches and a couple of dances where the brunette had stood just a little too close, rubbed against her just a little much. Their third and final dance had been just a few minutes ago. Regina had turned in her wife's arms, leaning back against her as they gently swayed and stepped around the room. It gave the impression of the couple sweetly dancing together in a way that let them be pressed close together even with the brunette's pregnant belly, but in reality it allowed the older woman to press against her wife's straining member and grind softly against her.

Just as she was starting to seriously consider removing the magic cuff, Regina appeared and tugged her smoothly behind the curtain of the stage, "We've got 10 minutes, make them count," she shoved her blonde wife to her knees, leaned against the wall and hiked the dress up to her hips.

Emma groaned when slick, arousal swollen folds were revealed. Her lover had removed her panties at some point and was dripping down her thighs in her excitement, "Fuck, babe," without hesitation she gripped rounded hips and pulled her wife's swollen centre to her mouth as she leaned forward and met her halfway.

Regina bit her lip, stifling a languid groan as she buried her hands in blonde hair and rolled her hips into the warm mouth encircling her clit, "Quickly if you want me to do something about your hard cock," she panted out quietly as she slipped a leg over a muscled shoulder. Three fingers slid inside and curled, stroking hard against her already swollen front wall. She bit back a whimper when a tongue flicked against her clit through the suction.

Emma gripped a shaking tanned knee and further increased her movements. It took only another minute and her wife was coming with a strangled groan. Emma tilted her head, listening for anyone to have heard, it was hard to focus and she moaned into her wife's hot cunt as she swallowed down what she could of the hot ejaculate that burst from her lover. She couldn't get it all and some covered her chest and dripped to the floor.

Regina shuddered as her orgasm tapered off. Her wife softly flexing the fingers buried inside and drawing her through the pleasure wracking her body. She started to slide down the wall and Emma stood, her dress falling back over her hips and legs. Her blonde lover wrapped strong arms around her and helping her sit comfortably on a empty plastic equipment container. She sighed in contentment, "Thank you, that was quite lovely," she swiped away an imaginary piece of lint from her dress and smoothed it out as she flicked a wrist and cleaned her orgasm from the floor and her wife's clothes. Choosing to leave her thighs pleasantly coated. Emma cleared her throat then and Regina turned mischievous eyes to her, cocking an eyebrow, "Did you need something, dear? She teased as though she didn't know.

Emma gave a serviceable glare and unbuttoned her red jacket, revealing the straining bulge in her pants. Regina hummed lowly at the lovely image all but framed by the tall leather boots, "Looks to me, like you have a problem there, darling," she leaned forward and kissed the bright white material of her wife's shirt at the base of her stomach, just above the low rise of the pants.

Regina started to work at the laces and suddenly the curtains parted and a pixie haired head poked through, "Oh my God!" The head disappeared and Regina jerked back as Emma hastened to fasten her jacket back.

The brunette cleared her throat and tried to smile apologetically as her blushing wife shoved the now removed magic cock cuff into her pocket, "Later I promise, darling," she husked and stood from her seat to place a soft kiss to pink lips. "It's all clear now, Snow," she called and the head reappeared slowly, followed by her mother-in-laws body.

"Couldn't have picked any better a time? Like at home maybe?" She chastised, "It's time for you to give your speech," she glanced at the small silver watch she wore, "Two minutes and make sure you watch the timing you don't want to finish before midnight."

The small woman almost sounded frantic and Regina couldn't help her kind smile, "Sorry, hormones you know…" she truly hated blaming her behaviors on hormones, but she did find it occasionally convenient and nobody tended to ask questions when she did.

True to form, Snow rolled her eyes but nodded and gave a knowing smile, she'd been there a time or two herself, when carrying both her adult child and her toddler at home, "Yes, yes, whatever, just get ready," she slipped back out, her voice drifting back through, "Don't think I'll forget that I had to find you by the way."

"I'm truly sorry, my love," Regina moved back to her wife, the blonde had taken her seat on the plastic case and the brunette stepped between strong thighs, tangling her hands in shaggy blonde hair, "I'll make it up to you," she leaned in a placed a slow kiss to her wife's lips.

"Seriously!" Snow's voice broke them apart and Regina smoothed at her dress, folding her hands over her swollen stomach. She smiled sheepishly at her mother-in-law glaring down at them from the stage.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

"And so we must move on towards our future, looking forward to all the wonderful opportunities we have looming on the horizon and remember that life is ours to embrace and never give up, never surrender!" Regina slipped the reference in at the last moment, smiling at the gathered citizens and definitely not at her choking with laughter wife that she could hear standing just slightly behind her. She'd laced the speech with so many different movie and literature lines that had Emma turning red to control her amusement the whole time. The last one though, had nearly undone the blonde. Regina didn't even like the campy space movie that Emma had made her sit through a couple of years ago.

A loud gong sounded as David started striking the golden hanging shield in time to his wife's swinging arm as he counted down the last 10 seconds of the New Year.

Gong.

Gong.

Gong.

Gong.

Gong.

Gong.

Gong.

Gong.

Gong.

Gong.

The crowd cheered and the town's clock tower could be faintly heard in the background, "Happy New Year!" Regina shouted above the din and raised the glass of apple juice Snow had pressed into her hand halfway through the speech. She sighed and begrudgingly admitted a sense of peace and happiness at watching her people happily celebrating the new year. With a final look over the crowd she stepped back from the podium and headed for the rear of the stage. She took her wife's offered hand and stepped through the held aside curtain, stepping gracefully down the stairs.

The curtain swished behind them and as the final chime sounded from the clock tower they heard the door to the hall slam open.

Regina shivered as familiar magic permeated the room around them. She gasped and glanced up at her wife. Emma poked her head back through and stared in shock as a deep husky voice reached through the curtain and tugged at her very soul.

A dark figure glided through the doors and into the room, "Sorry, I'm late."

 **A/N: Totally not even a little sorry. In case you were wondering :)**


	34. Chapter 34

Regina had one foot on the first step, determined to face the blast from her past that had just burst into their lives. A steadying hand on her shoulder kept her in place as Emma holds her back, "We don't know what's going on, what's her reaction going to be when she sees you?" The blonde stepped down and laid a hand atop the swell of their child.

Through the curtains they could hear the Queen launching into a familiar speech, "Have no fear...yet. I've not come to ruin anything," the smooth sultry tones sent shivers down Emma's spine as she continued to peek from between the curtains, watching the woman who looked so very much like her wife. "No, I'm not here to ruin anything. Tonight, I'm here to provide a gift," she'd stopped before Snow and David. A sneer on her face as a hand twitched at her side, the temptation to just reach in and tear out her hated enemies heart was strong.

"I don't know," Regina finally answered the question, her eyes alight with emotion as she searched her memories for this event. It was clear that they'd finally gotten their answer about who had come through at least one of the portals. It was hard to gauge what the Queen's reaction would be to seeing an older version of herself happily married and with child. Married to someone who wasn't Daniel especially, at that time in her life she'd been holding on to the idea of him so strongly that the very suggestion could throw the angry woman into a hellstorm of destruction.

Beyond the curtain the Queen continued to pace the room, "My gift is tonight, because tomorrow-"

"Get some new material, Jesus Christ!" Leroy's voice cut through the room, cutting her off. Years without this version in their lives had caused the threat of her to diminish.

The Queen whirled, flicked and the short man flew through air to slam into a wall and slide down in a smear of crimson, "Tomorrow! Tomorrow will be the day that everything you love, everything _all_ of you love will be taken from you. Forever. And out of _your,_ " another pointed sneer at Snow, "Suffering, will rise my victory!"

Regina struggled to move forward again, "Emma, we have to stop her!" She hissed out, a part of her reluctant to make her existence known.

Emma stepped down and wrapped her arms around tense shoulders, both holding her wife back and providing little comfort, "I know and we will, but we have to know what she wants and what she plans to do. Revealing our hands won't make it any better, not yet."

Regina growled under her breath, she knew her wife was right. As much as it pained her, they didn't know what the other woman's reaction would be and until they could better gauge it, it was most likely safer for everyone to wait and see. With a deep breath Regina forced herself to relax and accepted the embrace her wife offered. The Queen was finishing her speech as they stood, hidden away and listening, "I shall destroy your happiness, if it is the _last_ thing I do," the last came out on a husky growl and then silence as the angry woman disappeared in a swirl of purple.

Regina shivered as the magic used by herself made her shiver all the way down to her toes. Emma kissed her dark hair and they pulled away, she wiped away the tears that had started to fall, Regina hated feeling useless, "You really do need to get some new material," the quiet words from the blonde caused Regina to laugh once and bury her face in the strong chest of her lover. It wasn't a funny a situation and Regina didn't know why she was laughing even as tears streamed down her cheeks.

The curtain burst open then and Snow and David looked down at them, "Assuming you heard?" Snow had a look of determination on her face and David was displaying his best stoic face.

Emma nodded, "Every last word, we thought it best to keep Regina out of view for now, no idea how she'll react to Jelly."

Regina really kind of hated how easily the nickname was slipping from everyone's lips these days, but another part of her was rather fond of the name, "Snow, could you put an age to her?" At Snow's puzzled look she elaborated, "Do you think she was from a time before I...before your father...died," she didn't regret having Leopold killed. Not exactly, not after everything he'd done to her, but it could still be a delicate topic between them, "Before you'd run? After your wedding day? She's obviously from before I cast the dark curse," Regina stepped out from the back of the stage then, back into the room proper. Across the room she could see Rheoul attending to Leroy, Harry and another paramedic patiently waiting with a gurney as even after the open wound on the back of his head was closed, he'd still need hospitalization to take care of blood loss and potential head trauma.

A handful of people milled closer to them. The atmosphere of the party gone, all joy and hope for the future had been sucked away. Snow shook her head, trying to focus her thoughts and place the woman who had been a part of their lives for so long, "I think after daddy. You weren't dressing so darkly before then. Probably before the wedding, you didn't move from hats to head pieces until then. Not that you had one on tonight… her...she...not that _she_ had one on tonight, so maybe it doesn't mean anything, maybe…. And she was in black, I don't remember you really branching out to other dark colors until a couple years after..."

"It's alright, Snow," Regina laid a hand on her mother-in-law's arm, "I'm just trying to piece together her mental state right now. It sounds like she's from right after Leopold's…. Death," a comforting arm wrapped around her shoulders and she sighed, "So she's pretty raw and feeling everything inside, from Daniel's loss, to the… treatment she received from the King. She'd still be riding the high of having him gone and feeling particularly impenetrable right now," Regina turned to face away from the people starting to surround them, unable to take the looks of both pity and anger, "The gist of all of this equals one thing, at this point in time, I'm capable of anything, quite literally anything."

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina looked up when the door to her study cracked open and a blonde tousled, sleepy head poked in, "Babe?" Emma yawned and stepped further into the room, pushing the door quietly closed behind her. After another two hours of discussion that had gone around and around, they'd finally noticed that the hall had emptied as the fairies unobtrusively started to transport everyone back into to town proper. With tired sighs they'd agreed to go back to their respective homes and they would face whatever the Queen had in store in the daylight. She'd never been known for her daytime scheming, so they likely had until the evening at least.

The brunette had slipped out of bed after having laid there restlessly for an hour after they'd collapsed into bed around 3. With a sigh, she'd shrugged into her robe and retreated into her study where she'd conjured a box of her journals from the crypt. A little known secret was that she'd kept rather meticulous journals as the Queen. It had helped keep her centered in a time when she was anything but. Regina hoped to find something to help place the Queen's plan. It may be her to a degree but she was very far removed from the person that had destroyed realms in the name of vengeance. That was where her wife found her now, half slumped over her desk in the home office, halfway through the second journal.

"I just thought maybe I could find something to help," she offered tiredly as she leaned back in her seat and rubbed subconsciously at her stomach. Probably sensing her unease, the baby had been squirming for a while, leaving her feeling an almost hollow ache inside. "Besides the assumption that she's after Snow and everyone attached to her, we know nothing," a tired sigh as she squeezed her eyes shut.

Emma stepped around the desk and knelt beside her wife, lacing their hands together and covering the one that stroked over their child, "She won't win, we won't let her," the words were quietly spoken but the emotion behind them spoke volumes, the emphatic tone brought tears into Regina's eyes and she separated their hands to wipe angrily at them.

She was really coming to dislike the hormones raging through her system. She'd always been an emotional person, someone who felt things strongly and soul deep for as long as she could remember. It had been one of the qualities that her mother had doggedly tried to rid her of, "You don't know her, Emma. She could destroy this entire town without a second thought," the clock on the studies mantel ticked over to 5am and chimed quietly. Regina groaned exhaustedly, "We should try and get some sleep. No matter what, we'll be useless if we're dead on our feet," she lifted herself up out of the chair, getting up and down was starting to get a little awkward but she was still managing. Emma wrapped an arm around her shoulders and they left the study together, heading back up to their bedroom.

An hour later the alarm clock went off and they both groaned. They'd managed to fall asleep but it wasn't anywhere near long enough. The original plan was to go back to regular working hours today, the first of the new year. They'd not discussed a different plan after the Evil Queen's appearance and tiredly they pulled themselves out of bed and moved into the ensuite to go through their morning routine. The mood of the room was quiet and subdued as they used the toilet, brushed teeth and gathered clothing for the day ahead.

When they entered the kitchen a little while later, Henry was there. School was still out until the following day, so Sarah was still asleep upstairs but their darling morning person son was already up and had made coffee for his blonde mother and decaf green tea for his brunette mother as Regina had finally weaned herself completely off of caffeine, "Thank you, darling," Regina smoothed his bangs back and made a note to drag him into the barber soon.

Henry took in their somber demeanors and arched an eyebrow, "What happened?" The intuitive teen knew something serious was up. He'd been long asleep by the time they'd arrived home, but something was clearly happening.

Regina cleared her throat and met his eyes, "Last night at the New Year's ball we had a visitor from my past," Emma reached for her hand as she set a cup of the tea before the smaller woman, "You remember we told you about Mr. Retrice's experiments?" He nodded. For about two seconds, he'd been excited about the prospects of being able to move back and forth between realms, but quickly realized everything he'd have to give up to live in the enchanted forest. Regina took a deep breath and glanced over to hazel eyes, "The Queen came through, from the past when I was in a very bad place in my life."

Henry's gasp was palpable as he stared for a long moment, lost in thought, "What does that mean? Is she going to do something?" He sipped from his own cup of tea that he had discovered a taste for along with his brunette mother.

Emma cleared her throat then and stepped into the conversation, "She said as much, but what that plan is we don't know. She threatened an event today."

Regina interjected then, "We can't really take that a hundred percent serious. I often would make threats and then wait a few days, just to watch them squirm. Or once I'd made the threat of casting the dark curse at your parents wedding, it didn't go how I planned for it to and it took another few months before I was able to cast it," she groaned as she eased her tired body onto one of the stools, "At the same time, right now, her need for vengeance is great and I have no way of knowing if I've….she's...developed her patience yet to even be able to toy with us intentionally," Emma took a large swallow of her coffee as her head started to hurt from listening to the complicated diatribe.

"Are you sure it's safe to go to work?' Henry asked nervously, he set the mug down and leaned against the island as he studied his mothers.

Regina wondered when he had grown up so much. It seemed like almost daily that he was doing something new to display his ever growing sense of maturity. It was Emma that spoke up again, "We can't assume anything. Right now she doesn't know about the baby, we managed to keep your mom out of sight last night and we don't know how she'll react to the news," during her statement she had laid a hand against the swell of their child and stroked a thumb over taut skin covered by a deep blue silk shirt.

"We can't stop living our lives just because we have this new threat. In a way, that would be like her winning and I refuse to give into that fear. It was my biggest ally at that point in my time," Regina's tone was monotone and flat. She was their biggest asset in the Queen's appearance and they needed her knowledge of the Queen's innermost thoughts.

Henry nodded his understanding, "Can I do anything?"

Regina smiled and slipped from the stool to place her mug in the sink, "No, my Prince, not right now," she stood on her tiptoes while he bent down so she could place a kiss to the top of his head, "We'll let you know if and when there's anything you can do. In the meantime, be a teenager, don't live in fear of the what if's," she stroked his arm and gave him a reassuring smile. She turned to her wife then, "I'd like to go by the crypt on the way, take a look through my inventory for anything that could help," Emma nodded her agreement, planning for the Evil Queen took precedence over anything else.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Snow waved to David as he pulled away from the front of the school. He'd insisted on driving her to work that morning and then picking her up when she was ready to go home for the day. Everyone seemed to be watching her, the assumption being that whatever was about to happen was going to happen to her, or at least to her first. There wasn't any school that day, but she and most of the other teachers were coming in to work on curriculum plans for the following school year. So after dropping Neal off at daycare, David had dropped her at the front entrance before heading into the station for a day of work.

The pixie haired brunette swiped her ID card, since school was out the doors were locked down and reliant on the relatively new security system of the school. She appeared to be the first one in and the hallways were still dim as no one had bothered to turn the lights up yet. A noise sounded down the hall from the other end of the school and Snow jumped, startled, she laughed at herself then. The doors had been locked and they'd long ago created a inclusive magic force around the school, fixing it so that only a select few could utilize magic within the walls. She was perfectly safe now that she was inside. Shaking her head at her nerves she continued on to her classroom.

She was still a little unnerved by the time she entered the dark, quiet room she taught her middle school class in. She set her purse on her desk, hung her jacket on the coat tree beside her desk and hung her hat over the top of it. She turned to her desk and stilled as a chill ran down her spine. She had the thought about two seconds before a familiar figure stepped from the shadows in the back corner of the room, of the approved magic users, Regina was one and if Regina was one, so was the Evil Queen. "Hello, dear," the raspy voice drifted to her across the room.

Snow grit her teeth to still their shaking. It had been a very long time since she'd met this version of her daughter-in-law, "What can I do for you, Re-" she found she couldn't say the name, that's not who Regina was, not anymore, "Your Majesty?" She finished as she pulled her cell from her purse. The Queen would have no reference for the technology of this world and Snow hoped that maybe she could get a message out to signal someone for backup. No such luck as the phone disappeared from her hand in swirl of purple and reappeared in the Queen's. She studied the device for a moment before throwing it away to smash against a wall.

"What can you do for me? You can die dear," a fireball appeared in her hand and she reared back to release it, before she could a mist surrounded her and her whole body froze, fireball and all.

Emma pocketed the now empty vial of squid ink and approached the frozen woman, "You ok, Ma?" She questioned her mother as she slipped a magical suppressant cuff around a tanned wrist. She shivered a little as chocolate eyes identical to her wife's shifted to stare at her, she knew it was a glare even if no other parts of her moved.

Snow nodded as she stepped from behind her desk, "How'd you even know to come here?" She wrapped her arms around herself and just stared, marking the differences between this version and the Regina of the here and now that she had never noticed before.

"Their magic linked, Regina felt it when she transported in a few minutes ago, we were at the crypt, the squid ink and cuff was a last ditch thought though," Emma next snapped a handcuff around one wrist and drew it slowly down behind the woman's back, careful to not hurt the woman, regardless of who she was, "What we're going to do with her now, is a mystery," she cuffed the other wrist after she drew it down, "Regina was clearing out one of her ante rooms in the crypt to turn it into a magic cell of sorts, it should hold until we can figure out what to do with her."

"It's a plan at the very least," Snow agreed as she shrugged back into her coat, work was clearly out for the day. "I'll come with you to the crypt and we should set up a rotation to keep an eye on her there."

Emma nodded, "Agreed, I still don't want her to see Regina until we can be sure that she's secure, I don't trust what she'd try to do the baby," her phone chimed and she retrieved it from her pocket, a message from Regina stating that she was ready and out of sight. "Hang on," Emma warned her mother as she pocketed her phone and grabbed a hold of the Queen's upper arm and laid a hand on Snow's shoulder, they disappeared in a swirl of blue.

Regina watched from the shadows of her crypt as her wife and Snow appeared. A still frozen Queen at her wife's side. A chill ran down her spine as she watched Emma push the woman into the small room the brunette had prepared. With practiced ease, the blonde aligned the crystals Regina had placed in preparation and with a wave of her hand, Emma activated the visible shield that blocked the entrance and slid along the wall until the whole room shone with a shimmer of magic. The Queen was starting to come to life, her head starting to move and her arms came around from where Emma had left them after removing the handcuffs.

David thundered down the stairs then, "Oh joy, the Shepherd," the Queen snarled as she stretched her aching joints from being frozen and Regina found herself sympathetic. She'd always hated squid ink. Her mother and Rumple had used it on her more than once to try teach her one lesson or another.

"Good job, that was quick," David congratulated them as he glared at the dark woman.

The Queen flicked a wrist, testing her new confines, a fireball fizzled in her hand before it was fully formed and she tried another time or two before giving up and flat out punched at the clear shield over the door, to no surprise it shimmered with the impact, but held easily in place, "Very clever… tell me did you have help with this?" The Queen gave a suspicious look, "Everything here is so different and Snow, dear, have you put on weight?" Snow frowned at the accusation but refused to rise to the bait, the Queen gave an arched eyebrow, "That portal I followed, it brought me to another time, not just another place didn't it?"

Emma couldn't help it and her eyes shifted to where she knew Regina watched them, hidden in the shadows. The Queen, ever observant caught the look and her eyes narrowed, "Come out, come out wherever you are," she sing songed, knowing now that somewhere in the room was herself from this time and place.

Regina stayed hidden but her voice drifted out, "Very good, your Majesty," she let her voice drop into its deepest, huskiest register, "What exactly was your plan anyway? Coming into _my_ time and trying to fuck things up."

The Queen arched her eyebrow, she'd never been prone to cursing, finding the practice archaic and beneath her, "Same thing _our_ plan has always been, kill Snow White and take vengeance on the death of Daniel," she lobbed another fist at the shield, growling when it achieved nothing. "I can see you've grown soft in your old age, if you're actually working _with_ them," the Queen snarled angrily as she lowered herself to sit on the only piece of furniture in the room a tiny cot designed for minimal comfort.

Regina glanced around worriedly, concerned that perhaps the Queen could see her, she was in the shadows and well away from the doorway to the room they had her evil self locked in. She laid a hand on her belly, attempting to quiet the agitated child inside, "A lot has changed since I was you," she called out, watching as the Queen shifted on the cot, peering into the shadows, trying to find her counterpart, to see this new person she herself had apparently become.

" _Nothing_ could ever change the fact that our true love is dead because of her!" The Queen spat the words out with every bit of vehement anger she had as she leveled a glare at the _child_ who had ruined everything good in her life.

Regina began to pace in the shadows, still hidden but needing to do something, "Can you leave us, Snow, David? There are things that must be said and it's better if you don't hear them," it didn't escape anyone's notice that Emma wasn't asked to leave.

The Queen's eyes narrowed as she studied the muscular looking blonde. Her eyes traced over lines, ticking things off of a mental list of things she found attractive in females. From the biceps and defined shoulders straining the tan material of the interesting shirt, to the firm thighs and ass beautifully filling out the rough material of the worn pants she wore. Even the short, shaggy blonde hair set off a few different attraction points for her. "Who exactly are you, dear?" Her eyes narrowed as they caught on the simple platinum wedding band.

Snow glanced between the three women, "If you need anything, we're just a call away," a last, slightly uncertain look and they were heading for the exit, trusting her daughter and her wife to handle the situation.

Still in the shadows, Regina summoned the comfortable chaise that resided in their bedroom. She was going to be comfortable damnit, she watched the Queen hide a shudder at the use of their shared magic as she settled onto it. Letting the silence fill the quiet room, happy that her wife was maintaining the quiet stoic attitude she had going on. Regina found it rather attractive actually, she shook her damnable hormones away then, it was neither the time not the place to be imagining a different scenario where she tried to break the stoic blonde with sexual advances.

It was the Queen who finally broke the silence, "I asked you a question, peasant," she demanded angrily as she stood and began to pace the small room, the vein her forehead came into prominence and her eyes shone with the thinly veiled anger.

Regina chuckled from the shadowed position as she stretched her tired frame out and laid a hand against her belly, "She's a princess actually," she held back a grin when Emma twitched at the proper royal title. They didn't stand on anything royal here in Storybrooke, but she did occasionally like to torment her blonde wife as the blonde all but shunned any reference to her royal blood.

The Queen arched a perfect appraising eyebrow, "Looks closer to one of the filthy knights we have to keep around for appearances sake. Tell me, dear, is she as good in the bedchamber as she looks?" Emma twitched again and briefly contemplated joining her mother and father in leaving the two women to their discussion.

Regina gave a low laugh as she slipped easily into the roll, "Going back to the earlier question-"

She wasn't able finish before the Queen was suddenly bent at the waist, no small feet in her corset, and screaming in pain as she gripped her head between tanned hands, "What's happening?" Emma shouted over the screaming to her wife. This woman may not be her wife, but it was still hard for her to not feel anything at the visual of her in pain.

The screaming quieted and the Queen slumped onto the cot panting, "We can't both exist," both she and Regina said at the same time.

Regina took up the explanation as she sat up, swinging her legs off the chaise and straightening her spine with an audible crack, "Magic can only do so much. One soul can't exist twice in the same realm at the same time," she studied herself through the shimmering field of magic.

"Entropic cascade failure!" Emma excitedly spouted knowledge from her sci-fi tv show catalogue.

Regina bit back a chuckle at her wife, "Yes exactly, darling," she toyed with the idea of revealing herself, "We need to find a way to get her back where she belongs, in the past," she stood from the chaise and somewhere in the fog of her memories new ones started to form as she considered their options.

The Queen slumped back against the wall the cot was pushed against, it was the third event she'd experienced and the most draining so far, they were getting worse and she had no desire to keep experiencing it, one thing however hadn't escaped her notice, "Darling?"

Regina fidgeted with a button on her light green shirt, "You're about to learn a hard truth, dear," she took a deep breath and stepped from the shadows, "Daniel wasn't your true love," even after years of the knowledge, it still hurt to say the words. She had done so much in his name, to find out that it was all based on a girls idealistic dreams still smarted, "She is," she fully revealed herself as she laid hand on her swollen stomach and placed a calming hand on her wife's strong shoulder as the blonde tensed at her revelation, preparing to protect her wife and child should the Queen make a move on her.

SIlence reigned over the room as the Queen openly stared at her counterpart's pregnant belly, "It's a lie," the claim was whispered from crimson lips and the Queen brought a hand to her chest, feeling the pounding beat there as she watched the blonde look at herself with such love and devotion. "It cannot be, everything I have done, everything I plan to do…" her eyes turned a shade darker and they glistened in the shadowed lights of the crypt, "It cannot have all been a lie, it cannot," she all but growled the last as she continued to stare at the swell of child in her counterpart's body.

Regina smiled kindly at herself, she knew well, what wheels were turning. She'd long had the same thoughts since sharing true love's kiss with her wife, "The things we've done were wrong, but they got us to here, they got us to a point in life, where I am happy." She stroked her belly, smiling lightly at the kicking baby inside, "There are days when I regretted my deeds, but I cannot bring myself to do so. I cannot change the past, but I can accept it," she watched the younger woman watching her stomach with almost envious eyes and she made a decision, "Would you like to feel? You can't really feel anything yet, only I can when they kick, but you could have the connection?" It was a risk, but she knew herself, perhaps better than anyone and the emotion she could see behind dark glittering eyes told her it was the right thing to offer.

Emma stepped between Regina and the Queen, "Regina, you can't," she laid her hands on her smaller wife's shoulders and the brunette arched an eyebrow.

"Trust me, my darling," she raised a hand and stroked a pale cheek, balancing herself with a hand on a strong shoulder she leaned up and placed a chaste kiss to soft lips.

The Queen watched their interaction and licked her lips in nervousness, "Could I? You would trust me?"

Regina stepped around her wife and waved a hand, lowering the enchantments around the room, "In this moment? Yes," she stepped into the room and took her double's hand in her own, drawing it to her belly and pressing it against her stomach. The lower left hand side today and looked into chocolate eyes and they held eye contact. Emma watched warily, one hand on her sidearm. Although to do what, she wasn't certain. She didn't particularly like this, but she did trust her wife.

"Our future has hope," the Queen stared in awe at the swollen stomach she stroked, without warning her body started to fade.

Emma looked startled between them, "Uh, 'Gina?"

Regina smiled, "It's ok, Emma. Magic is a strange and wondrous thing, she's not supposed to be here," she laid her hand over the Queen's, "Her acceptance of herself, her true love for herself is taking her back to where she belongs."

The Queen smiled briefly, fixed a determined look upon her face, "You may not be able to change the past, but I can," and then she was gone, nothing but a whisper in the room.

The two remaining women shared a look, "What was that supposed to mean?" Emma asked, her voice laced a tiny bit a trepidation.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina pressed her wife up against the door of their bedroom as she drew her into a heated kiss. After returning from the the crypt and deciding that another day would be a good thing after the drama. They'd retreated up to their bedroom under the guise of a nap. Even though Regina's wandering hands at lunch had left Emma no doubt what her wife really wanted. After the Queen had returned to her proper time and place, Regina had been filled with a sense of peace and contentment on a level that she hadn't ever felt before. New memories were taking shape in her mind and she remembered a sense of overwhelming hope and joy once she'd returned to the enchanted forest. Right now all she wanted was her wonderful wife naked and moving against her.

"Slow down, babe," Emma encouraged as she pushed her wife back just a little, removing her duty belt and backing them towards the bed, intent on giving the woman she loved what she wanted.

Regina pressed against her as she turned them and pushed her blonde wife onto the king size bed, "I don't want to slow down," she stripped the shirt over her head after loosening the top few buttons. Her black skirt pooled around her feet next and she tucked her thumbs into blue lace panties. Naked she crawled onto the bed, straddling her lover's clothed body as gracefully as she could at a little over 5 months pregnant. "What I want is to sit on your face," she palmed a small, covered breast as she rocked against her wife's clothed, muscled abdomen.

Emma groaned at the promise. They hadn't used that position in a while, and for the life of her she didn't know why since it was a favorite of both of theirs, "Fuck, yes," she encouraged as she tugged at tanned thighs, encouraging Regina to slide up and fulfill her own desires.

A sultry laugh at her wife's eagerness and Regina was sliding up to take her place as she taunted, "Someone's eager for their Queen's cunt I see," she supported herself against the headboard and lowered her body closer to her wife's mouth, stopping just shy of her destination.

Emma growled her desire as her lover hovered just above her. If she flicked her tongue she would graze her labia. She could feel the wet heat coming from the brunette and it set her mouth to watering when she inhaled the scent of her. She glanced upwards and suddenly remembered why they hadn't used the position recently. Part of it's appeal was the ability to look up and see her wife's face lost in ecstasy. Their growing child shut off that visual and all Emma could see a was rounded belly and the tip of swollen breasts. Regardless, her lover's dripping cunt was a mere inch from her mouth, "Please, my Queen," she husked as she wrapped her hands around rounded hips and tugged.

Regina gave a low hum and lowered herself down, groaning in bliss as she felt a hot tongue lap at her as she cupped her own breast with one hand, "God, my love. Take it, take me," she whimpered when lips sucked her in, suckling at her rigid clit. Her wife's sinfully talented tongue working slow circles around the tip. Regina cupped her other breast while her free hand buried in blonde hair and she leaned her forehead against their headboard. She did miss the full visual, but in a way it was almost sexier not being able to see more than the very top of her wife's blonde head as it moved against her.

A throaty, muffled groan left Emma's lips when her lover gripped her hair and started to rock against her, coating her face in thick arousal from her nose all the way to her chin. She loved the way her wife could demand her pleasure, taking what she wanted. She extended her tongue and held it rigid, letting her wife find it on the up and back down, the move brought an approving moan from her brunette lover and Regina started to move faster.

Regina gave a husky whimper as she slowed her movements, settling over the tongue and letting it slip just inside her tight heat. She ground down against the barely there penetration and groaned as the placement had Emma's nose nudging against her clit. Deciding she liked that she started to rock again, grinding down onto her wife's tongue and against her nose. "Fuck, I'm coming," she cried out as she jerked and shuddered into an intense orgasm that had her shooting down Emma's throat as the blonde swallowed hungrily, lapping at the swollen folds when Regina raised up just a little, mindful of the suffocating position her wife was in.

Emma hummed as she worked her tongue over and around her wife's reddened and arousal slicked flesh, cleaning her wife of previous arousal even as her ministrations created more. "Fuck you taste good," Emma mumbled into the swollen flesh as Regina started to roll her hips again.

A throaty hum and the brunette was moving down her lover's muscled body, "Your cock, darling. No time for the cuff," Regina found it slightly more awkward trying to slide over hard muscle and soft flesh when she was five months pregnant and slightly shaking from her previous orgasm. She managed though and gave a satisfied groan when her wife's hard cock was already waiting for her.

Emma furrowed her brow as she focused on maintaining the magic cock spell as her wife gripped her and drug the head through her dripping folds, nudging it against her clit and placing a firm hand between Emma's breasts as she started to pant just a little in anticipation. "God, babe...put me inside, fuck! Please?" She pleaded when Regina teased against her, letting just the head slip inside before returning to her teasing slide through her swollen sex.

"No, I'm enjoying my self," Regina smirked down at her and slid the tip inside again, she held it there, working her internal muscles around it, massaging at the head, reveling in Emma's pinched face as the blonde struggled to maintain her focus. They hadn't played this game in awhile and Regina found herself enjoying it quite a bit. She waited until her wife was right at that edge, bordering on orgasm and losing her focus. Just as she started to feel her wife's cock head swell just inside her tigh channel she slammed her hips down, taking all 8 inches of her, "Now make me come," she demanded as she started a hard rhythm that had her gasping for breath. She was flushed with heat from her face all the way halfway down her chest, she slipped hand under her swollen belly to find her clit and groaned into the room when she started to stroke over herself. Regina kept the other hand planted between small breasts and moaned as their rolling rhythm had her close to her next orgasm.

Emma clenched her jaw and held her breath as she pumped up into her wife, she gripped tanned hips and felt her facial muscles and veins pop as she forced her orgasm to wait for her wife. The tendons in her neck went next and she growled as she pumped faster, determined or desperate, she wasn't sure which, to get her wife off. She reached up and tweaked a nipple, with a keening wail Regina was coming with a gush of ejaculate, coating their still rolling hips in a slick sheen of arousal as they both heaved for breath. Emma cried out as she followed her wife into orgasm, her cock throbbing and jerking inside the hot cunt as she fill the tight space with her hot cum, spurt after spurt painting clenching muscle. Regina groaned and tremored through another small orgasm, her body starting to give out and Emma gently rolled them onto their sides in a fluid motion.

Regina yawned and snuggled into her wife's side, laying her head on a sweaty shoulder, seemed that nap would be happening after all. Emma smiled as she wrapped her arms around the smaller woman, letting come to rest on her swollen stomach. She grinned when she felt just the faintest flutter against her palm of their child stirring, their life might occasional get crazy and hectic, but together they could face anything. Emma placed a sweet kiss to her wife's forehead and felt herself start to drift off into sleep joining her lover.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina smiled and stretched in bed, she yawned and snuggled further into the blankets, the birds were just starting to chirp outside and the sun was shining in through the window, eyes still closed she frowned, when they'd fallen asleep it had been maybe 2pm, not anywhere near evening and there was no way her bladder would have let her sleep that long. She reached for her wife's warm body, she found nothing but cold bed. She yawned and sat up, rubbing at her eyes and looking around the room, Emma wasn't in the ensuite it stood wide open and dark. Something was off in the room, she couldn't quite figure out what.

She sat in bed blinking for another few seconds, before everything clicked. She threw the covers away from her body and frantically covered her flat stomach with hands. She wasn't pregnant. The room was different because it was as though Emma never moved in. She was out of the bed and moving out of the room when it felt like her head was splitting open, Regina bent at the waist and cried out, gripping her head between her hands as memories assaulted her.

After returning to the right time, she'd never cast the curse. She'd felt such a sense if hope that she hadn't been able to take her father's heart. Had decided that if her future could happiness she could find it also, some other way.

The agony in her head started to clear and she was aware of the doorbell going off repeatedly, of someone pounding on the door. She was moving down the stairs at a jog as she recognized her wife's voice yelling for her through the heavy wood. Another memory flash and she screamed as it took over her. She faintly heard the door splintering open, she felt strong arms wrap around her and she cried into her wife's shoulder as the headache faded and she came back into herself. "Mother," she gasped. In her memory she'd seen Cora casting the curse. Regina gripped at her own chest and gasped for breath, in her memory she'd seen Cora ripping out her heart and using it for the curse, wherever they were, whenever they were, the her that originally lived here was dead. Used by her mother to enact curse she couldn't herself.

Emma felt her blood run cold at the utterance of the Mills Matriarch, she really disliked that woman. She held her wife tight as Regina calmed and relaxed in her arms finally.

"Well, well, well. Another day, another darling daughter come to visit," they both looked up, Regina a fireball in hand and Emma pulling her service weapon that she had tucked into her pants when waking up in the loft apartment. Cora stood the front doorway surveying the damage done to _her_ doorway. Why the alternate versions of her daughter and lover wound up here was beyond her. At least it was another Savior version she really couldn't stand the versions that showed up with that damned Robin Hood.

 **A/N: And you all probably thought I ended the Evil Queen arc to easily and too soon lol I wanted to play a little with her emotional state and the next chapter will play around with that a little. I just want to say I have new respect for the writers that play with alt timelines and time travel, it's hard! Hopefully I don't screw it up to badly :)**


	35. Chapter 35

Cora strode into the house, stepping over and around the splintered door and frame, "I can assume by your face that you've integrated more or less and have memories of this time?" She passed the two women on the stairway and moved into her study, she wasn't really concerned with the doorway, Emma nearly always broke into the mansion and the damage would be repaired at midnight when the day reset much as it had for the last 30 years.

Regina stood shakily from her slumped position, leaning heavily on her wife as a wave of nausea overcame her, "Emma," she whimpered pained as she clutched at her flat stomach.

Emma bit back her own emotion and covered her wife's hands with one of her own, "We'll fix this, 'Gina. Period, end of story, she isn't going to win," she wrapped an arm around slight shoulders and held her lover tightly.

"I expect you'll be joining me once you're done crying?" Cora's voice drifted out of the study. From the reactions and what she'd been able to overhear this had been another expectant Regina, to her keen observation no version with that insipid Robin had ever been pregnant, however in contrast, the more than a few of those arriving with the Savior had been, before. Cora still didn't know what had originally altered the timelines to thrust into the focus of destiny, what had brought Rumple crawling back to her in Wonderland with the dark curse, promising her power and riches without the need of a conduit, but directly hers. Without hesitation she'd accepted the offer and taken her daughter's heart the next day, the woman she'd birthed may have been the thing she loved the greatest, but it hadn't really been a choice when offered her life's goal, obtainable with a simple action she'd completed numerous times.

With shaky legs Regina stood from the latest flash of memories, she met Emma's eyes, "Two years passed after I was supposed to have cast the curse, after visting our future I couldn't bring myself to kill daddy. It was so hard tp do even, before I saw myself allowed a happines I hadn't dreamed possible after Daniel," Regina shook her head to clear it of the fuzziness form trying to piece together two sets of memories and feelings, she imagined it was what the town experienced when the curse broke back in their timeline. "I don't know how she got a hold of the dark curse, but one night she appeared from the shadows and lulled me into a sense of peace with her charm and charisma, making me think she'd truly become remorseful for the hurt she'd caused," they entered the study then and Cora sat behind the desk on the far side of the room.

The study was far darker in decor than Regina had ever kept it, now that she cognitively observing her surroundings the whole house was darker than she'd maintained. Cora stood and gave the couple the smile that her daughter remembered well, in her teenage and adult years it had never failed to make the younger brunette's stomach flip with a sense of dread. "And then I drew into a loving hug as I plunged into your chest removing your heart," she finished the tale that Regina had been telling as they entered. "Tell me dear how far along were you?" The older woman gestured towards her stomach as the wives remained in the doorway.

"Five months," Regina all but growled at her mother. That the woman was still able to read her easily bothered her. It bothered her more that a part of her swelled inside at the very idea that her mother loved her enough to cast the dark curse, even if it meant that that the love had brought about her death. Regina frowned as a raging headache settled between her eyes as she tried to make sense out of all the conflicting thoughts and emotions, she could very vividly remember dying and at the same time not.

Cora made a face, that was the furthest along any version had been yet, everyone else had come before the child's quickening, "Not to fear darling daughter, you won't miss the child long. No version of you has survived beyond the first two days, the integration with a dead existence is just too much," Cora delivered the news with a smirk, she shouldn't enjoy the look shared between lovers quite so much. But there was just something about the knowledge that anything her daughter could do would be for nought.

Emma stepped forward, fists clenched at her sides a tug at her shirt and Regina stepped around her, "I will find a way. I am not giving up my life or my child. If that means destiny has to return to its original design, so be it," she meant it too, if she had to find a way for herself to cast the curse as originally intended, so be it.

The older brunette stepped into her daughter's space, this particular version seemed far more aware of her power than any other that had been yet, "Idle threats, they won't get you anywhere, dear."

Emma couldn't help the shiver that raced down her spine at hearing the title fall from the older woman's lips. She'd tried to push the similarities between the two women away over the years, but seeing them in the same room again made it difficult, "Idle hands, lady," she threatened.

Cora scoffed at the words, "There's no magic here and no one aware of the truth except me and you," she moved towards the window and the wet bar situated beneath it.

"I already broke one dark curse, lady," Emma folded her arms across her chest, creating an imposing visage, "I'll do it again, you have no idea what I'm capable of," she watched as the older woman poured herself two fingers of an amber liquor and swirled the glass.

Regina watched her mother sip at the whiskey she'd poured, "There has to be a way and we will find it, you cannot stop us!" She turned on a heel and stormed away, Emma close behind her, they both wondered if they'd be stopped but they made it out the destroyed door and down the sidewalk with no interference

Emma followed behind her quickly moving wife, "What's the plan?" They were heading for mainstreet at a fast clip and the blonde herself struggling to keep up. Much the same way Regina's body had reset to that timeline's figure, her's had lost all the muscle mass and stamina she'd cultivated over the last few years .

Regina continued her march as she spoke, "Breaking the curse may or may not be a help I, there's one thing we know that Mother doesn't," she could feel Emma's questioning look as they turned onto main and headed for the one place that could hold answers, "Rumple was never under the full curse, he was always aware, I've no doubt that the same will be with this curse. The curse was his way of finding Neal, it's why he made sure it was still cast even after I refused," they had reached the pawnshop and Emma opened the door for her, Regina gave her wife a soft smile at the action.

The bell gave a ding and Regina would admit that she enjoyed the look on the older man's face. He looked much the same as he had before his ultimate end with Peter Pan, the only difference was his hair, cropped close to his head and giving him more dashing look then his longer hair. "By your reaction you know me?" She strode right up to the counter he was behind and placed both hands on the glass.

Rumpelstiltskin gave an appraising look, "I'm afraid I've only just met you," he held out his hand to her, a glint in his eye, "Robert Gold, owner of this fine establishment," he pulled his hand back when she refused to accept it, "Can I help you find anything?"

Regina pulled on the solidarity of her wife's strong presence at her back, "Actually we're here to help you, Rumple," he twitched, "I would like for you to meet Emma," she waved a hand back at her blonde wife.

Dark eyes widened as he processed the words, "Lovely to meet you, Emma," he kept his tone neutral as his eyes appraised the blonde, could it be after all this time?

A wicked glint in her eye, Emma grinned, "Charmed," she added a head tilt and smirked at the man she'd never really liked.

After waiting a beat Regina spoke again, "If you wish to find Baelfire and break this curse you'll help us," she met his eyes and watched him calculate a dozen different possibilities and outcomes.

Finally he broke the eye contact and hung his head for a brief second, sighed and looked up, "What do you need, Your Majesty?" If it meant finding Bae, he would do whatever it took, he'd never expected it to take this long.

Regina let her gaze wander around the shop, she'd forgotten how cluttered it was under his reign, Belle kept it in a much more organised state, "We need a way to go back, before Mother cast your curse," finally she spotted what she had been surreptitiously looking for and made her way over to a shelf against the wall.

Rumple watched his former pupil warily as she seemed to drift across the shop, "Why would you want to do that?" His hands tightened on the glass countertop he'd gripped when she'd stepped away.

Emma watched her wife trail a fingertip along the edge of a shelf and final she spotted what her lover already had. Regina blew away some of the dust that coated the shelf and reached into the shadow of the shelf above it, "That is our business and in exchange we'll break the curse for you," she withdrew her hand and she had a small tea cup pinched between index finger and thumb, there was a small chip out of the cup along the rim and Regina knew precisely the importance of the cup, "There are many things that you desire, finding Baelfire is not the only important thing to you," she pretended to let the cup slip and didn't even try to contain her smirk when he startled at the action.

"If I provide you with the means to travel back, you'll break the curse giving me the ability to find both Bae and Belle?" He licked his lips nervously and didn't take his eyes off the cup still dangling.

Regina smiled at the man she'd once trusted to teach her her worth in life, "You help us and we'll help you," she gently set the teacup back down. Regina returned to the counter and placed her palms on the cool glass, leaning forward until she nearly in his face, "Please," the quietly spoken word was barely audible but it had it's intended purpose.

The manipulative man sighed, "I think I can provide the help you need, it won't be easy and you'll have to find a way to access magic," he left the imagined safety of the counter and plucked the teacup from it's place, holding it close to his chest as he disappeared into the back room. "Your Mother has a secret place," he started once they'd joined him behind the curtain, "She has her collection of hearts there as well as a few other trinkets she acquired over the years before the curse was cast," Regina nodded as he spoke, she was learning quickly just how she had in common with her mother and it was a little unsettling. She laid a hand against her flat stomach as she made a vow to continue being the mother she was now and never fall into the same machinations as Cora.

He pricked his finger and touched it to a wooden chest that had been buried beneath a blanket, the trunk popped open and he rummaged around inside, grateful not for the first time that things like blood magic were still usable as long as the item had been crafted back in the enchanted forest. He inside the box, "I've been saving this for when I find Bae," he held out a single magic bean, "However after 30 years, almost 31, if giving this up mean I get to be with him, so be it," he deposited the bean into Emma's outstretched hand.

Regina watched her wife study the bean, they hadn't any reason to deal with one since Neverland and the blonde hadn't the chance to really study one then and she seemed fascinated by the way the light refracted through the cloudy bean. "I'm no expert on magic beans but they only take you to your desired place within the current timeline?" Regina was no fool and would not be taken advantage of with a quick trick.

For the first time Rumple smirked, "Ahh but that's where this comes in," he reached inside the box and retrieved a rather large tome from it's depths that Emma would've sworn couldn't have fit in the box had she not watched him pull it out. "I suspect you're powerful enough, given the proper motivation. Find your Mother's hiding place and I suspect you'll find what you need to alter the bean and then it's a simple matter of normal use," he handed over the heavy book, "However there is the little matter of restoring magic first, you'll have to break the curse before you can do anything."

Emma watched her wife flip through the book, watched her stop on one page and then another, she skimmed through half the book that way while Emma and Rumple stood awkwardly watching her, the occasional shifting of fabric as they adjusted their stances the only sound alongside the rasp of a page turning. Finally Regina looked up and fixed the man she'd once considered both her greatest enemy and greatest mentor, on days he wasn't doing all sorts of evil horrendous stuff to her. "Deal," was the only word spoken before she turned to her blonde wife and snatched the bean from her hands. Regina tucked the bean into one of Emma's hip pockets and tugged smaller arms than she was used to around her waist, slid her fingers into shaggy blonde hair and met shining hazel eyes, "Like our lives depended on it," she whispered as she leaned back and fell into a dip as their lips met, trusting Emma to catch and support her, even pre-muscular Emma was strong enough to support her slight weight.

WIthout a thought Emma followed her wife into the dip easily supporting her and falling into the kiss as their lips moved together. A teasing tongue brushed against pink lips and as Emma opened to accept it a wave burst from them, rushing out of the store and quickly overcoming the whole town. The kissed for another few seconds before slowing and pulling out of the kiss, Regina still suspended securely in her wife's arms, "Well done, my Love," she tenderly stroked a flushed cheek and looked deeply into darkened eyes.

Rumple cleared his throat and scuffed his foot across the floor, "Impressive display ladies, however there is more to do," he pulled a folded piece of parchment from his pocket, "Now that the curse is down, there is one final thing to do so that magic can return."

Emma groaned as they straightened, "I don't want to have to slay another dragon," she mumbled as she tugged her polo shirt back into place.

An arched eyebrow from Rumple, "No dragons to be slain Savior," he opened the worn parchment, "However, how do you feel about a gryphon?" He next pulled a familiar case from behind the counter that both women knew contained David's sword from the enchanted forest. "You'll find the beast beneath the old library," he opened the case with a flourish and if they hadn't both known how this was meant to go perhaps it would've seemed more impactful.

As it was Emma just plucked the sword from it's case and slid it into its scabbard, "And gee, what is it we are to retrieve from beneath the library and the belly of the beast?" She ignored the hard jab into her side from her wife and smiled innocently at the impish man behind the counter.

Rumplestiltskin eyes them both a little suspiciously, "Inside the beast you'll find a potion of true love, created from the hair of your parents, Savior," he handed over the paper and Regina eyed it, everything looked normal and it answered a long held question of hers, whether the library and it's lower chamber had been her influence on the curse or his. He continued on with his exposition, "Just on the outskirts of town, you'll find a well, drop the potion inside and magic should be restored," he'd intentionally built the failsafe into the curse, so he would be able to access magic soon as the curse broke. Regina nodded as though this was all brand new information and together she and Emma left the shop.

They were halfway to the library when they encountered Snow running down the street screaming for Charming, she was towing along a 3 year old little blonde girl and Emma stopped mid-march to look upon this version of herself. 3 year old Emma had long blonde hair and her eyes seemed a brighter green than they were now. The flowing flower print dress made adult Emma shudder and she startled at the slight touch to her arm, "We should keep going before she sees me," Regina husked sympathetically to her wife, knowing it must be hard to see this version where she'd never been separated from her parents. Emma nodded and laced their hands together, drawing on her wife's strength to support her in the moment.

Finally they reached the library a few minutes later without further interruption and Emma put her shoulder into the act of breaking the door open, bastard could've given them a key, she knew he had to have one. They made their way to the back wall and Regina easily found the trigger to slide the false panel aside, "Are you ready for this?" She asked watching as her wife shed the black polo and remained in her white tank top, she'd be lying to say she didn't miss the heavily muscled physique Emma had honed the last few years, "You've not encountered a gryphon before have you?"

Emma shook her head and slid the sword from it's scabbard, "This will be the first, any tips?" She shook her shoulders out, testing the weight of the sword in her hand, adjusting to the weight without the muscle become accustomed to.

Regina shook her head, "Just use more than the tip and you should be fine," she smiled at her wife, trying to keep up a strong facade.

The blonde grinned, seeing right through it as only she could, "I'll be fine, babe. Just gotta go do a thing and then we'll be back where we belong," she dropped to a knee and placed a tender kiss against Regina's clothed stomach, "All of us."

Tanned hands buried affectionately in blonde hair and she smiled softly at the woman who had stolen her heart in all the good ways, "All of us," she whispered back as Emma placed another kiss to her stomach, "I love you," Regina scratched lightly at her scalp.

Emma stood then and placed a tender kiss to plump lips before stepping backwards into the elevator, "Now and always, babe," she winked and Regina held in a watery laugh as she worked the mechanism to lower the elevator down the shaft. "Try not to be tied up when I get back this time!" Her wife's voice carried up to her and Regina smiled at the jest, even as she glanced nervously over her shoulder at the door.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma emerged from the elevator and stepped into the dark cavern beneath the library, she'd not been a fan of this the first time around and now wasn't any different, "Here kitty, kitty, kitty," she sing songed as she crept along the edge of a boulder, did one even classify a gryphon as a cat? She shrugged and repeated the call, figuring noise was noise really. A rock clattered a distance away and Emma paused, listening, trying to pinpoint the location in the echoey chamber. She head a wet splatter from somewhere and well that was ominous. Another splatter, closer… maybe.

Something warm and heavy touched her head, Emma shuddered as she slowly looked up into the eyes of the gryphon, another rather large drop of spittle was falling from its open mouth and she slipped sideways to avoid it. The gryphon gave a screech and lept off the boulder, swinging into mid-air with open wings. Emma dodged around the boulder keeping the solid protection of it between her and the beast. With a great whumping of heavy wings the gryphon glided over the boulder and screeched again as it dove towards her, she turned to jog away and tripped over a small stone, landing flat on her back, sword still thankfully clutched in her hand. She rolled away as the gryphon landed and jabbed at her with a sharp talon. She rolled the opposite direction when it adjusted it's attack and came at her again.

Emma cursed as for the first time, she actually missed Maleficent. She managed to roll onto her feet this time and swung around in time take a swing at the beast, she caught it in the shoulder and a decent gash into its shoulder. The gryphon gave a screech and came at her harder than before, "Oh great, now your pissed," she muttered as she dove beneath a rocky arch in the rocks, having to roll immediately away as the heavy weight of the gryphon collapsed the rocks when it landed atop the archway.

"Goddamnit, mythical beasts. I'm not fucking Harry Potter," Emma muttered as she brushed away dust and grimaced at the two inch gash in her shoulder blade that was oozing uncomfortably down her back now. A swooping attack had her twisting sideways and stabbing in the direction of her foe, she was starting to fatigue as she relied on muscles she didn't have anymore, this needed to end and soon. Emma found herself flat on her back again and with a boulder to her left side and a diving gryphon on her other she closed her eyes thrust the sword up at what she hoped was the right time. A wailing screech sounded and she could feel hot breath on her face, but it didn't get any closer. Emma cracked an eye open and the gryphon was inches away from her, impaled through the chest on the sword, it's eyes still flashed with life and she gave a loud cry as she pushed the sword further inside with both hands wrapped around the hilt. She used the momentum to stand and drive the sword further into it's chest.

Emma twisted the sword sharply left and then right, grimacing when a sickening crack echoed in the cavern, finally the light faded from it's eyes and she stood above the beast panting and bleeding and sweating. She bent at the waist, hands on her knees and vowed that when she was back in the body she was used that she was upping her cardio. Emma wiped the sweat from her face and straightened as she finally caught her breath. She stared at the unmoving gryphon, making a noise of puzzlement as she nudged it with her toe. Maleficent had just exploded in a shower of ash and there had been the egg containing the potion. She gave a shrug and tugged the sword free, took a deep breath and stabbed into the beast's belly.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina startled and moved quickly to the wall panel when the chime sounded that someone was waiting to be pulled up from below. The elevator creaked and groaned as it started it's journey to the surface and Regina nervously tapped her foot, waiting for her wife to appear. Finally the top of elevator came into view and the brunette gasped at her wife's state. Emma was dusty and she had blood and gore all the way to her biceps, her once white tank top was now more red than white and she was half bent at the waist as she grimaced in pain and clutched the familiar true love egg under one arm. "Emma!" Regina exclaimed as she rushed forward and caught her collapsing wife as the blonde fell from the opening door of the elevator.

"Fine, I'm fine," Emma wheezed as she hit her knees and shoved the egg into her wife's hands. "Little winded and bleeding, covered in dirt and blood not my own also, but I'll be fine," taking a deep breath she pushed herself to her feet. "Let's get this done and go home," Emma sighed as she reached back into the elevator and retrieved her father's sword.

Regina watched her warily, her wife was unsteady on her feet and the brunette could see the long rending gash still oozing blood on her back, "Alright, but first thing when we arrive in the Queen's castle we are getting you cleaned up," Emma just nodded and slung an arm over slight shoulders as she let her wife lead her from the library.

It was slow going but they made it the outskirts of town after almost an hour of trying to avoid being seen by scrambling towns people all coming aware and trying to figure out what was happening. They heard a lot hyperbole about it being Regina as at the time the curse was cast, Cora wasn't exactly a well known figure. Once they reached the woods they were able to move faster, Emma had caught a second wind, possibly helped by her wound finally clotting and not having to remain hunched over with her shorter wife as they slid from alleyway to alleyway in town.

It took another 15 minutes to reach the well and it was without preamble that Regina opened the egg and popped the cork on the tube of swirling true love potion she shared a look with her wife and dropped the vial down the shaft. They watched it fall, watching the potion flow out as the tube tipped in air, a distant splash and light purple magic smoke filled the well shaft and spilled over the edge. Both women stepped back and Regina stepped into her wife's arms and they wrapped around her shoulder and held her tight. For an unfathomable reason they both flinched and held their breath as the smoke incorporated them.

The smoke cleared quickly as it moved towards and through town, Regina gave a gasp and her body filled with magical energy as her magic was returned to her. It was different than the last time the curse had broke, she supposed because she'd been the one to bring it to Storybrooke this time around, or because she'd already experienced magic in this land, either way she was able to conjure a fireball and maintain it easily. "Break the curse, check. Bring back magic, check. The bean if you will my love?" She set the book she'd kept under her arm on their journey on the well's edge and flipped through pages until she found the incantation she wanted, it was in elvish and not Regina's strongest language, but she knew enough to get by most days.

She took the bean from Emma's open hand and stared into it, watching the cloudy magic swirl inside. "Here we go," she mumbled and began speaking to the bean in elvish as her eyes tracked over the open page, following the paragraph of words. As Emma watched her wife, violet swirled in amber depths and suddenly frowned, holding out a hand to her and Emma grasped, gasping herself when Regina immediately drew on her magic, channeling it into herself and using it as a boost. They hadn't done this kind of energy transfer often and every less so had they done it intentionally. Violet swirled faster in dark eyes as tendrils of light blue magic wrapped around their now clasped forearms and faded into purple as it thread into Regina's arm. The brunette was speaking faster now, repeating the incantation and Emma had hard time keeping she barely had any grasp of the language to begin with.

Suddenly the bean sparked and was suddenly swirling with purple the shame shade as Regina's magic. They both beamed and shared a quick kiss, right before Emma groaned and fell to her knees, holding her head. "Emma?" Regina followed her down, bean tightly clasped in her hand, "I knew shouldn't have drawn on you so much," she cursed herself for not going with her instincts.

Emma waved her off as the headache receded to a dull throb, she was tired and dirty. Hungry and achey, plus her back was on fire where she likely had a raging infection from her wound, "Just throw the bean, babe," she was breathless with the effort, but determined to see this through.

Regina frowned, "I'm at least going to heal your wound," Emma opened her mouth to protest, but quickly closed it, her wife was right and it needed to be done. Regina sighed and dug deep into her reserves to run a healing hand over the gash in her lover's back, doing the best she could close it off and heal the torn skin. She couldn't do anything for the mild blood loss but at the very least, Emma wouldn't have the raging infection and her blood could slowly start to regenerate.

"Thanks," it came out raspy and Emma cleared throat before trying again. "Now let's do this," she shook the cobwebs from her head and they stood together as Regina held the bean tightly and thought of the where _and_ when she wanted to travel. With a deep breath she tossed the bean and it hit swirled and expanded into a sizeable portal that spiraled with greens and purples and blues.

They clasped hands and shared a tender look full of promises, "I love you, my darling!" Regina shouted over the noise.

Emma smiled at her wife and held up their clasped hands, "Now and always, beautiful!" And they jumped.


	36. Chapter 36

When they fell from the swirling portal they were dumped unceremoniously onto the hard stone floors of the Evil Queen's castle. Regina sat up as she looked around, she intended them to land in the anteroom to her bedchamber and it looked as though she'd managed it. They'd gone from daylight outside to dark night here, "I don't imagine we'll have to wait long before she makes an appearance," Regina spoke quietly to her wife as Emma stood, brushing dust from her clothes. The blonde still looked a little pale, but no worse the wear for everything she'd been through back in the alternate Storybrooke.

"Right so what's the plan exactly?" Emma looked around the dark room, there was a fire roaring in a huge fireplace beside a chaise lounge and it was for the best, she could feel a distinct chill as she got closer to the open balcony.

Regina made her way to the fire and desk/vanity beside the fireplace, feeling a sense of nostalgia as she looked over the objects covering it, "Talk the Queen into casting the curse, it has to be done, even if it means killing daddy."

The words were barely out of her mouth before the doors flew open and the Queen came gliding in in all her glory, she waved the doors closed in her trailing guards faces, "I wondered if it wasn't you," she waved at the balcony and Emma had to jump back as doors that hadn't been visible a moment ago slammed shut. The Queen gave a smile that didn't fit in with the image she cut in their memory of the hardened Queen, "Why are you here?" She draped herself over her lounge and luxuriated in the heat coming off the raging fire.

Regina folded her arms over her chest and eyed the relaxed Queen, she'd never been that relaxed in this environment, it was weird, "You never cast the curse, it altered our timeline," she stepped into the Queen's eyeline as Emma stepped up and put an arm around her.

The Queen shifted her gaze from the flickering fire to the two women, "Altered it how?" Her gaze traveled down to her alter ego's flat stomach, "The baby?..."

Emma held her wife tighter when the brunette stiffened and covered her stomach with a hand, "We woke the next day and it was just gone, as though it had never been. You have to cast the curse, correct the timeline," her voice ended on an emotional rasp.

Dark fabric swirled as the Queen shifted from relaxing along the length of the chaise to sitting on it, hands on either side of her hips, "I won't take daddy's heart, I can't see the look in his eyes. It's not worth it, it's enough to know that I can be happy one day, even if it's not with the Savior in your town," she stood and waved a hand, changing herself out of her dark, corseted dress into a long sleeved red silk slip of a dress.

Regina eyed herself for a long moment, "I can't give up my happiness for your hope, he has to die," the two dark women stared at each other for a long moment.

The Queen broke first, speaking quietly "Is it really that easy for you? To just kill daddy?" Her eyes sheened with emotion, could she have been wrong? Was this future version of herself just as bad?

A deep sigh and Regina pinched the bridge of her nose as Emma rubbed soothingly at her back, "For me he's been dead for over 33 years, to me I made that choice and spent 28 of those years with no redemption. I don't _want_ daddy dead, but I _need_ my family restored," she stepped forward and laid a small hand against the crossed arms of herself.

"I won't take his heart," the Queen repeated again, turning away from the touch to look into the fire.

Regina's eyes narrowed as she contemplated for a second, "What if I take his heart? You would still have to be the one the cast the curse," she glanced at her wife, "After 33 years he simply isn't the thing I love the most," she felt a comforting hand rest against her back as she stared at her counterpart as the Queen stared contemplatively into the fire.

The Queen thought about the option, about not having to look into her father's eyes as she took his heart, about not seeing that disappointment, "I believe I could do that," she thought about taking his life as she placed his heart into the swirling curse, "I can do it. If you can remove his heart, I can cast the curse," she turned to the two women. To have the future she knew was possible, to feel the stir of a child inside, to feel a love like no other, she could do it. "However, daddy is away until tomorrow, he took a delegation to the neighboring kingdom," at Regina's raised eyebrow she elaborated, "I've started to branch out diplomatically, reaching out to neighboring kingdoms in negotiations to make us all stronger.

"I'm actually impressed, you've really turned around," she'd not thought it truly possible before Emma, she was genuinely impressed that herself had managed with just a hint of Emma's love.

A smile graced the Queen's lips, "You are an inspiration," she pulled pins from her hair and dark waves cascaded down her back. "I'll see to it that you have rooms for the night. And tomorrow...well, tomorrow," with a flick the Queen dismissed them and they left in a swirl of purple smoke to reappear before a roaring fire in a room, similar to the one they'd left but smaller and with a large fur covered bed against one wall.

Regina felt her shoulders slump, alone now she felt the emotion and physical exhaustion catching up to her. Arms wrapped around her waist and she fell back into her wife's embrace, "I don't know if I can really do it," she whispered into the quiet of the room after long minutes had passed, "Isn't that horrible, everything we've lost and I don't know if I can do the one thing to fix it," she wrapped her arms around the ones holding her and relaxed further into the embrace.

Emma kissed dark hair and tightened her grip, "It's your father, babe. That's not an easy thing," she placed another kiss to raven locks and closed her eyes, inhaling her wife's scent and just relishing the moment to relax.

Regina tightened the hold she had on the arms around her, "What's it say that I miss your muscles?" She mused aloud as they both gazed into the crackling fire.

A light laugh and Emma opened her mouth to answer as a knock sounded at the door, they shared a look and Emma moved to crack the door open, a servant stood just outside, a cart loaded with buckets of steaming water beside her, "The Queen supposed you might like a hot bath to clean up?" The softly accented woman smiled at them, only startling a little when her eyes landed on the softer version of her Queen.

The dark haired former Queen smiled kindly, "Thank you, Vanessa. Bring it in," Regina pushed aside a curtain that Emma hadn't noticed before and revealed a large wooden tub. "We can fill it ourselves," she dismissed the woman and placed the pile of supplies the woman had stacked on the cart besides the water. Vanessa bowed out and left the room, the door quietly closing behind her. "Hot bath, darling?" Regina turned to her wife and smiled when Emma was already moving towards her to grab a bucket and dump steaming water into the tub.

The tub filled quickly and with tired sighs they both slid into the steaming, lavender scented water. The tub was big enough for them to sit side by side, however they still settled in with Regina leaning back against her lover, "How are you?" Emma quietly asked as she placed a kiss to a damp temple and sighed as the heat worked to loosen tight muscles.

Regina relaxed against her wife, "Tired and I miss being pregnant, I don't want to lose the baby, Emma," she could feel her eyes misting and bit her lip to control the tremble in it as Emma laced their hands together over her flat stomach. "I need to do it, but I don't know if I can tomorrow," she let her head fall back to rest against a pale shoulder.

Emma placed a kiss to a temple and tightened her hold on the smaller woman, "Whatever you need me to do, I'm here, Regina."

The darker woman turned in her wife's arms, water sloshing in the tub as steam rose around them. She cupped dirt streaked cheeks and looked deeply into her lover's hazel eyes, she searched their depths for something, she didn't even know what, "Get rid of the dirt and make love to me tonight?"

Hesitation flooded Emma, "You're sure?" She let her hands rest on tanned hips beneath the water as Regina shifted to straddle her wife's lap and reach over the edge of the tub for a cloth and a bar of soft apple scented soap.

"Positive," the husky tone sent a shiver down Emma's spine as she watched the brunette dip the cloth into the still steaming water and rub it across the soap. "I think I really need to feel you tonight, my love," she laid the soapy cloth over the edge of the tub and cupped water in her hands to gently wet her wifes face. Emma sighed as the soft cloth worked the dirt and sweat from her face and neck, "Relax and let me take care of you first?" Regina leaned forward to place a lingering kiss against pink lips.

Emma tried to follow the kiss when Regina pulled away, but a hand on her chest stopped her. The cloth moved on then, cleaning away dirt and grime from her upper chest, "Anything for you," she used her thumbs to massage into the hollow of her wife's hips.

Regina bit back a moan, her lover knew that was a hot spot for her if dug in just right, "Don't do that, not yet," she admonished and slipped the cloth below the water line and continued cleaning away sweat and dirt. Emma just smirked but moved her hands to a more complacent location.

It was minutes later and Regina dropped the cloth over the side letting it hit the floor with a wet minutes of soft touches and cleaning motions had left Emma swollen and wet, her pulse beat hard in her chest and she could feel the flush over her skin from the hot water and arousal both. Regina leaned into her wife, pressing tightly against her, chest to chest as she lightly rolled her hips, the cleansing bath had been arousing for her as well and her swollen clit brushed against smooth skin. Their mouths met in a slow languid kiss, tongues slid together and Emma groaned into the kiss as her wife palmed one of her small breasts, tugging lightly at the nipple and rolling between her fingers. "We should get out," she pulled out of the kiss long enough to husk.

Emma groaned and let her head drop back as a warm mouth attached to her neck, it wasn't often that Regina marked her, but it did things that jolted straight to her clit, "Yeah, bed sounds pretty good about now," she gripped tanned hips and helped her wife press against her and Emma groaned at the feeling of thick arousal against her skin, an obvious texture difference from the water they were in.

Regina buried a hand in blonde hair as she sucked and she groaned when a hand slid between her them and brushed against her clit on every press of her hips, "Bed," she broke away, licking her lips as she took in the vibrant and quickly purpling mark. She groaned again when she brushed against the fingers and quickly stood up, before things could go further in the quickly cooling tub.

Water sluiced down her wife's tanned body and Emma swallowed back a groan as a jolt of pure pleasure ran through her at the visual, "Fuck, you're beautiful," a moment of sadness passed between them when Regina laid a hand against her flat stomach. Emma leaned forward and kissed the hand, pulled it away and kissed wet skin, "By this time tomorrow, Jelly will be our reality again," she looked up into shimmering chocolate eyes and stood from the water, wrapped her arms around her wife and just hugged her.

Regina relaxed into her wife's arms, "I just want to not think for the next for few hours," she pulled out of the hug and looked deeply into hazel eyes. A beat passed, a heavy second thudded between them and then they came together in a needy press of wet bodies, mouths fusing together as tongues met and tangled. They nearly fell over the edge of the tub as they remained fused, mouth to hips. They made it to the bed and fell into it in a tangled mass of limbs, Regina landing on top, straddling her wife's narrow hips. Their bodies undulated, as they sought friction together, tanned hips grinding down and slim ones rolling up.

Unable to take the lack of substantive friction any longer, she did miss her wife's defined abdominals, Regina slipped a hand between their bodies. Stroking over her wife's clit and grinding down against her own wrist, she groaned, they didn't use this position often, but the brunette enjoyed it on occasion, straddling her lover's hips while stroking her wife to orgasm, it had the benefit of getting her close to orgasm herself.

Emma let out a low moan as her eyes slid shut and she brought her hands to rest on tanned hips, she rolled her hips into the touch of her wife, helping ease the slide of a delicate hand against her slick flesh, "Fuck, babe," the words left her on an exhale and Emma felt herself rising quickly towards an orgasm, far quicker than she thought possible considering their reality at the moment.

A teasing smirk and Regina was circling her wife's hard clit, grazing the tip with a fingernail and and leaning down to pull her lover into a kiss as she returned to a languid stroking that had Emma arching and pressing into her hips. Regina moved against her own wrist, a groan leaving her lips as they both quickened their pace, the kiss ended and they were pressed tightly together, breathe mingling as their eyes met and they held eye contact as she stroked faster and ground down harder. It only took a few more strokes and Emma was arching deeply beneath her and crying out her orgasm as Regina shivered against her and moaned. She was close but couldn't quite get the stimulation she needed.

A groan and Emma was rolling them, able to sense her wife's need, her desire, plus the brunette had made a very specific request, to be made love to and Emma had every intention of doing so. A tanned hand cupped her face and time seemed to stop for just a moment as they laid together, bodies pressed together, "So beautiful," Emma husked out as she looked down into hazel eyes, the firelight was reflected their and they shone in a way that was rarely seen.

"Please," the word left full lips on a breathy whisper and Regina was tangling a hand in long blonde hair and pulling her lover into a brief kiss, "I disliked your hair when you first cut it…" she trailed off when a warm mouth kissed along her how and down her neck, the lips moving in a pantomime of nibbling and she arched when narrow hips moved in the cradle of her body, pressing against in a way that reminded of just how aroused she'd become from bringing her wife to orgasm, "But now I miss it," she shivered when Emma shifted and removed the pressing stimulation to her clit and cunt, sliding down to lavish her chest with hot kisses and wet suction.

Emma groaned as she flicked a dark nipple and her wife arched deeply, hands buried in her hair still and tightening as she slowly sucked the erect flesh into her mouth and slowly circled it with her tongue, "Tell me what you need tonight?" Emma released the swollen nipple and watched it glisten in the firelight, Regina all but mewled and writhed on the bed as she blew softly across it and watched in aroused fascination as already tight flesh pebbled and tightened further.

A choked sob left plump lips when Emma flicked just once against her nipple, "God, my love," tanned hands tightened in blonde hair and she arched, "Inside, please... Emma," came out on a gasp as two then three fingers slid inside, her body tensed and she clenched tightly around the penetration as she was thrust to the very precipice of her orgasm. As her blonde wife moved quickly into a sensual rhythm inside her, sliding nearly out and back inside, with a pressing curl of fingers on each movement, Regina became aware of the feeling of being watched.

The Queen fisted her blood red dress as she watched the bodies writhing together on the bed from the shadows, it had been a very long time since she'd taken a lover to bed and to hear herself so unrestrained now, to see the love shared by the two women, it stirred a place deep inside her and she felt herself slicken with arousal. A part of her felt a little like she was intruding, but she'd only come to let them know that their plan was confirmed for the following day, the father she'd loved to much to give up would be returning for certain the next morning. Once she'd arrived and realised the activity taking place she'd been unable to leave, her hands tightened and she tugged at the silken fabric until she could slid a slim hand beneath the hem and she gasped softly when she touched wet folds and her eyes fluttered and she teased over her own swollen clit.

Regina tugged at blonde hair and pulled her wife up and into her neck, groaning when Emma took the hint and latched onto her pulse, sucking at the flesh and pumping into her faster and just a little harder. She knew who was watching, could sense it. With an effort she raised her head and groaned when Emma sucked harder, fucked faster and she finally met hazel eyes across the room. She watched in a certain fascination as the Queen stood barely outlined in the deep shadows of the room, her chest rising and falling rapidly, the soft rustle of fabric and Regina realized she was touching herself, getting off on the visage of herself being so wonderfully and lovingly fucked by the Savior. So lost in her contemplation Regina was suddenly slamming into orgasm and she cried out as she arched and ejaculated heavily against her wife's heaving body.

The Queen jolted with her own orgasm as she watched herself coming apart beneath the glowing body of the blonde, she softly groaned as she felt her own body respond and she coated her stroking hand in clear cum, feeling it burst from her and down her thighs, she leaned heavily against the stone wall and cupped a breast through her silken gown as she stroked herself through the last vestiges of her orgasm, watching through hooded eyes as Emma kept pumping inside her counterpart.

Emma raised up onto her free hand glanced over her shoulder at the soft gasp, her own eyes darkened at the visage of the Queen against the wall, palming her own breast and stroking between her legs, the obvious darkening of the dress she wore showing where she'd already experienced and explosive climax. A hand cupped her face and she turned to look back into her wife's eyes, "Just let her watch," Regina murmured before pulling her down in a kiss and rolling her hips against her wife, Emma had stilled her movements inside when she'd heard the quiet orgasm across the room and she took the hint now, returning to the slow languid pumping she'd been engaged in before.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Morning came and Regina stretched beneath the heavy blankets, arching back against her wife as sunlight filtered into the room. They'd continued their lovemaking into the night, their audience leaving after bringing herself to a second orgasm. The thought wiped the smile from her face morning meant it was the next day, which meant her father returning, the hardest thing she would potentially ever do would happen today, it _needed_ to happen today. She laced a hand with the one protectively pressed against her stomach, it wasn't really a choice, she'd made it once and it was happening.

Emma stirred, she had felt the moment her wife awoke and gave her the moment when she'd felt the smaller body tense against her's, she kissed a tanned shoulder now, "You ok?" She'd felt the shuddering sigh and tightened her hold around her lover.

Tears misted and Regina nodded her head, unable to say anything as she closed her eyes and let herself be surrounded in love and support by the woman holding her, Emma had long been her strength and she was grateful for the support now, more than ever she needed it.

Their moment was interrupted by a knocking at the door, it opened after a moment the Queen glided in, she'd chosen to announce her arrival this time and not just appear in the room, she took in the romantic image on the bed, seeing the blonde wrapped closely around her counterpart and sighed at the feeling of loneliness that nearly eclipsed her, it gave her hope but this wasn't her's. "Daddy will arrive within the hour, prepare yourself," she kept her words quiet, "You need to be sure of this, that you want this."

Regina nodded and slid from her wife's hold, slipping from the bed, not caring about her nudity before herself, "I am sure, it's already happened for me and it must happen again," a nod was shared between the two and Emma closed her eyes against the sound of the Queen leaving and her wife moving around the room preparing herself for day ahead.

Hours passed and finally the moment arrived, Henry MIlls, their son's namesake finally had returned to the castle. Regina stared at herself in the full length mirror in the chamber she was sharing with her wife, she'd carefully fought her way into an outfit of the Queens, while the reformed woman's wardrobe had lightened over the years it was still revealing and all tight leather and sweeping fabric. A final tug at the hem of her dark red leather corset and fingertip along the edge of a heavily lined eye she turned to face her blonde wife who had sat on the bed watching her transformation, only offering to help once but taking the hint when Regina had given her a look that spoke volumes, this was something she needed to do on her own.

"Ready?" Emma voiced the quiet question as she stood and approached the brunette.

Regina swallowed back the lump in her throat, "As I'll ever be," she stepped forward into her lover's arms and allowed herself the moment to relax and revel in the feeling of total support and security, for that brief moment everything fell away and she wasn't about to go and help herself kill her father for a second time. She stepped away then, needing to prepare herself for the moment ahead, the particulars of the switch they were about to make made it necessary that Henry not know the Queen wasn't the Queen of his Universe. A quiet knock at the door and a servant was leading them through corridors that Regina still knew well.

They reached the door to the chambers that Henry resided in, the journey only took a minute but to Regina it seemed to take a lifetime as she contemplated every memory she had of her father, both the good and the bad. The moments that he would sneak her a sweet from the table when mother wasn't looking, the time he'd watched with pride in his eyes as she rode her first horse all by herself. Also present were all the times he'd failed to protect her from Cora, that he'd stood in the background and let it happen, let magic be used against her. When they reached the doorway the Queen was waiting for them, she was as dressed down as they'd ever seen her, her face bare and her clothing as simple and pedestrian to the point that even Regina questioned if she'd be comfortable in the castle dressed as such. Words weren't needed between the two, a look was all they needed.

Chocolate eyes locked with hazel and Emma cupped her face, giving a single stroke against the skin there, "Now and always," she whispered the words and they seemed to float the distance and hang heavy between them. Regina smiled and took her wife's hand in hers kissing the strong hand once before letting it drop. She squared her shoulders and turned to the door, knocking sharply once and when her father's voice carried through the heavy wood, she worked the latch and strode in, leaving behind her counterpart and wife.

When Regina entered the room she was immediately drawn to the rounded back of her father, he stood across the room fidgeting with some trinket or another that he'd likely brought back from his journey. She'd thought to never see him again and was overwhelmed briefly by the sudden emotion that had her heart swelling in her chest, she cleared her throat as he turned to face her, a happy smile on his face, "Hi, daddy," the words came out choked and she had to clear her throat again.

"Darling," he greeted and moved across the room to hug her, the motion surprised her slightly, they'd been particularly demonstrative after she'd hit puberty and Cora had deemed it coddling, then once her mother had been absent Regina was too far down her path to allow things like affection and love. Clearly that had changed. She wrapped her arms around him and inhaled his scent, tears worked their way from her closed eyes and she bit back a sob. Henry pulled away when he felt the shuddering, "What's the matter, Regina?" He held her shoulders and looked at her with such love and affection.

A deep breath and Regina smiled tremously, "It's nothing, daddy. Just… I've had a lot on my mind…" she turned away from him and moved across the room, "I'm afraid that I've made a mistake…" she let the words fall between them and turned back to face him. He'd followed her across the room and watcher with concern as she fidgeted with her hands.

"What kind of mistake?" He asked the question with trepidation, he'd be lying to say he hadn't wondered if one day his daughter would return to her labeled Evil Queen ways, much as he'd always been there for her, he'd always been a little scared of her in those days, not for what she might do, but for the loss of the little girl he'd watched grow up

Regina had to clear her throat again as she stepped closer to him, she fell into his arms much like she had when she'd first taken his heart 33 years ago. Like the father he was he held her as she took a deep breath, "Do you think I'm really happy, daddy?" She husked the question out as tears once again spilled down her cheeks.

Henry closed his eyes and let his breathing slow and even out, deep down he'd known this day might come and in truth he wasn't altogether surprised, "I believe that you can be, this is about the curse isn't it?" A simple nod against his chest was the only answer he received and he sighed, "I truly believe that you can have love again, it's not something to be found at your own will," he knew he was arguing in vain, had known this moment would arrive when she'd first arrived from her conversation with Rumpelstiltskin and learned of her mistake in first trying to cast the curse, it had been easier than he'd expected that night to talk her out of her actions that night.

Regina bit her bottom lip to control the tremble there, "I just want to be happy, daddy," she choked the words out and pulled away to look into his eyes.

The kindness that shone back at her nearly derailed her, regardless she remembered his next words as though they were yesterday, "You can be. Of this I'm sure. I believe, that given the chance we can find happiness, together. But the choice is yours, my darling daughter," he pulled her back into the hug and sighed when he felt her relax against him before she was tensing and pulling back again.

It took every bit of effort for Regina to finish what came next, "I think you're right. I can be happy, just… not here," she couldn't help the choked sob, "Oh, daddy," she steeled herself and with a single move had her hand inside his chest and she clutched the throbbing heart there, "I'm so sorry," she tugged and her hand emerged, his heart clutched tightly in it.

Henry paled as he stared at his beating heart, "A parents greatest hope is to one day help provide their child with the ability to find happiness," he fell to his knees and Regina openly cried now as she followed him down and eased him to the hard stone floor.

The Queen jolted when the door opened and her emotional counterpart emerged, "It's done," Regina choked out as she thrust the heart at woman she now shared more than ever with. The Queen accepted the glowing organ and nodded, "I'll cast when it night falls, you're sure he didn't' suspect the switch?"

Regina shook her head as she fell into her wife's arms, "As far as daddy was concerned the same daughter he raised just ended his life," done with the moment, Regina buried her face in Emma's neck and let her tears fall freely and the emotion take away her breath. The Queen nodded and with a flick sent them back to their chamber in a swirl of purple smoke.

They spent the day locked in the simple room, doing nothing more than laying together, the smaller brunette wrapped in her blonde lover's arms as she tried to overcome the emotion the of taking her father's heart, again. The sun has set a while ago and Regina knew that it wouldn't be long now, "Was it the right thing to do?" She whispered into the room as smoke started to filter into the room through the open balcony door.

Emma held her tighter and and kissed dark hair, "It's the choice you already made, the choice that put us on the same path," the room started to shake and debris began swirl within the encompassing smoke. Walls fell apart, ceiling caved and pieces stopped mid fall to slow and spin slowly as the curse began to take shape and destroy what was to create what could be. The world dimmed as they lay together, everything faded and suddenly their was a moment of stillness. Regina felt arms tighten around her and then everything faded.

Emma groaned as the alarm blared, announcing 6:15am, she reached across for it and slapped at it, "Don't you dare," the husky, sleepy voice of her wife reached her a tanned arm shot out from the covers to intercept her wife's arm, a delicate hand wrapped around her lover's thickly muscled forearm. The feeling and strong muscle flexing in her hand, brought her to full wakefulness and she absently turned off the alarm and she threw back the covers and placed hand against swell of the child she'd not felt for what felt like far to long.

"Babe?" Emma was instantly awake beside as she also came into full awareness of everything that had led to this moment.

Regina grabbed her hand and placed it against her pregnant belly, "We did, it worked," her voice was choked and she couldn't stop the tears if she'd wanted to. "I love you, Emma Swan-Mills," she husked the words out and laced their hands together over her swollen flesh.

Emma smiled at her and leaned in for a sweet kiss, "Now and always, babe."


	37. Chapter 37

Regina looked up as someone softly raped on the door to her office. A glance at the clock told her it was only a little before 10, but only one person was allowed to walk past Linda unaccosted and knock without being announced, "Come in, darling?"

Emma's blonde head appeared through the open door, "Hey, babe," her smiling face made Regina's heart skip a beat and she was grateful that after all the time and everything they'd been through, that the blonde could still stir such a reaction inside her.

"A little early for lunch isn't it?" The brunette teased as she pushed her chair back and rubbed at her swollen stomach.

A shrug as Emma slipped out of her snow covered Sheriff's parka and hung it from the hall tree beside the door, her heavy duty belt joining it on the next hook; it was a week after they'd been to the past, future and altered present and only the second day they'd been to work. Both women had been noticeably more desirous of their time together and Emma wasn't putting much effort into hiding her frequent visits to the Mayor's office the last two days, "I thought you might want to go over the March budget?" The blonde produced a flash drive from her pocket and grinned at her wife.

An arched eyebrow and Regina levered herself up out of her desk chair, a hand resting on the peak of her belly, she'd chosen a once loose cream colored sweater and black maternity skirt that morning. The sweater draped beautifully over her frame, stretching around her belly just enough to accent it without appearing to constrain it, "You do realize it's only January the 7th?" She loosely draped her arms over her wife's shoulders and kissed her softly on the lips, they typically covered the coming month towards the end of the preceding month.

Emma grinned sheepishly, "You're always saying I should prioritize more and be proactive with these things," she clenched the usb in her fist and wrapped her wife in as tight a hug as was possible with the swell of her pregnant wife's stomach. In truth it had been years since Regina had to lecture the blonde on her work ethic. These days Emma was more likely to draft a grant proposal than be caught sleeping or tossing wadded paper into a trashcan for points, though the dart board that still hung on the wall was worn and had been replaced more than once.

Regina gave a knowing smirk as they separated, "Of course, I'm so glad that you're maturing and learning how to prioritize," she pulled her wife's hand to her stomach then, cupping just beneath the swell and they shared a smile at the rippling kick that moved against Emma's palm. "Your child has been particularly active today," a grin and she shifted their joined hands to follow the movement as the baby inside her shifted their position just a little.

"Little athlete," Emma grinned proudly, knowing full well that in utero movement didn't have anything to do with the child's future exploits. Their eyes locked and Emma didn't miss the shimmer of emotion in her wife's eyes and knew it was echoed in her own, she leaned in and placed a sweet kiss against Regina's plump lips.

Regina hummed lightly into the attention and slid her free hand into shaggy blonde hair, deepening the kiss as her body throbbed with sudden overwhelming arousal, the emotions flooding through her system leaving her feeling weak kneed and breathless; they pulled away and dark eyes met sparkling green ones, "How much time do you have?" Emma's answer was a knowing grin and she pulled her wife in for a breathy kiss as she led her softly backwards towards the office sofa. "The house though?" Regina stopped their progress when her legs met the edge of the soft leather, their office adventures had more or less moved entirely to their home as Regina's pregnancy progressed. Without waiting for an answer they were enveloped in lavender smoke that taken on a lighter shade the last couple of months.

Emma grinned as their bedroom solidified around them, arms wrapped around her and she buried her face in dark hair as they took a second to relish being together in the moment. Their bodies pressed tightly together, the firm swell of their child between them, Emma hadn't thought she'd ever be here, not years ago. When she'd made her wish, she'd never seen this future, even when a 10 year old little boy knocked on her door and dragged her to Storybrooke, "I love you, Regina Swan-Mills," she spoke the words softly into dark hair; biting back the sting of emotion that swelled in her eyes and chest.

Pulling away, Regina looked into her wife's eyes, her own misting over, "My love?" She questioned as she cupped a strong jaw and looked deeply into darkened hazel eyes, Emma directed her back and down onto their bed as she pulled the soft sweater over her head.

"I'm fine," Emma dropped the sweater to the floor and sank to her knees before her wife as the brunette settled back on her elbows. She slipped the short heels from delicately arched feet, massaging them as she removed the stylish shoes, smiling when the act gained her an appreciative moan from the love of her life. Emma worked her way up tight calves, massaging as she went, placing light kisses along the trail of her hands as they worked their way up tanned thighs until she met the fabric of the black skirt. With some slightly awkward maneuvering the skirt was gone and joined the sweater on the floor. Emma groaned lowly as she took in the obvious arousal darkening her wife's dark blue panties, she nuzzled into the wet silk and gave a slow lick up the center, groaning as she brushed across the firm prominence of her wife's swollen clit.

Regina whimpered and buried a hand in blonde hair, tugging and pulled her wife up, her hands moving to tug at the tie around her neck, loosening it and tossing it away, "This needs to go," the desperation in her voice as she tugged at the blonde's clothing had Emma up off the bed and stripping out of the rest of her uniform. Regina bit her lip and her eyes darkened further as more alabaster skin was revealed, muscles flexing and defining as Emma removed articles of clothing. As dark jeans pooled on the floor she reached behind herself and flicked her bra open, sighing as her heavy breasts were released from their support, she rolled onto her side then and cupped a aching mound of soft flesh as she watched red boyshorts slide down muscled thighs. A deep throbbing started in her cunt and she groaned aloud as she pinched a tender nipple and watched the last stitch of clothing leave her wife's well muscled body.

Emma took just a second to appreciate the sexy beauty of her pregnant wife, Regina laid out on her side, head propped on one hand while the other toyed with a dark nipple and clad only in her dark blue silk panties was a sight she didn't think she'd ever not find arousing, "All my love in the world is never enough," she husked as she slid into the bed, laying on her side and scooting as close to her lover as possible with the swell of her pregnant belly between them. A breathy groan from someone and they were kissing, tongues sliding together languidly.

Regina clutching at firm rounded shoulders as strong hands caressed the firm prominence of her stomach before moving to cup a heavy breast, she whimpered into the kiss when her nipple was lightly plucked and rolled between long fingers, her body arching against her wife, "God, I want your mouth," she groaned out as she tugged at blonde hair and pushed at her lover's head with an encouraging pressure.

Happy to comply, Emma slid further down the bed, nuzzling first into a tan neck, lightly sucking and kissing the fluttering pulse that beat there, she palmed a full breast and suckled along a collarbone as she slipped a muscled thigh between tanned legs. She came face to chest with her wife's heavy breasts at the same time her thigh pressed tightly against hot silk, "Fuck, you're so wet," she groaned as Regina rocked against her thigh, it wasn't the best position necessarily but it was one the brunette was comfortable in and that was the important part.

A tight mewl left Regina's lips as she nodded and clutched at both sides of her lover's head and pulled her into her chest, groaning when a hot mouth sucked just to the side of her nipple, she rocked harder and her eyes rolled when her nipple was finally surrounded by warmth and slid faster along firm skin as her arousal eased the way for better friction. She groaned when the still new sensation of Emma suckling pre-milk from her started and she rocked faster an orgasm approaching faster than she realized.

Emma growled lightly when the warm liquid trickled into her mouth, she flicked her tongue over the plump flesh in her mouth and reached a hand down to grasp her wife's ass, palming the rounded flesh and massaging it as Regina rocked harder against her, the desperate breathy noises above detailing just how close she was. Emma slipped hand through a leg of the silk panties and gripped at her wife where ass met thigh, groaning around the still seeping nipple as her fingertips brushed molten heat, she adjusted and could just tease against the throbbing opening of her lover's fluttering cunt.

Regina gasped at the sensation and her eyes flew open unseeing as she was catapulted over the edge and into an orgasm that had her shaking and crying out as she ejaculated against the thigh rocking against her, "Oh, God," she breathed out huskily as she clutched almost painfully at blonde hair and moved tightly against the muscled body beside her. Emma shifted on the bed and suddenly her neglected nipple was sucked in and two fingers slid inside and curled, she whimpered and felt her whole body clench as she bore down against the gently pumping fingers, "Fuck…" it was breathy and hot and Emma groaned around the nipple at her wife's softly muttered curse, she flicked and suddenly tasted the milk leaking out from previously yet to lactate breast.

A slap at her shoulder and Regina was rolling Emma onto to her back, a look and the blonde knew exactly what her wife wanted, years together had made silent communication one of their strengths. It took some creative maneuvering but they'd become quite adept at it as Regina's pregnancy progressed. Emma tossed the soaked and likely ruined silk panties over the side of the bed and helped Regina shift to straddle her face, it was one of the last remaining positions she could be comfortable for oral sex in and they had adapted easily as her changing body altered their acts.

Their hands laced as Emma supported her wife's balance and Regina released a breathy sound of contentment as she settled and felt warm breath ghost across her dripping cunt, "Don't you dare tease," she warned, though the position didn't allow for much teasing, she knew her wife could find a way if she desired.

"Wouldn't dream of it," and Emma swiped through wet folds, circling her hard clit and supported her wife's movements as Regina immediately started to rock against her. She gave the throbbing nerves a flick with her tongue then sucked lightly, letting her tongue just graze the tip as Regina response grew in verbalizations and movements.

Regina's only lament was that the position coupled with their growing child left it nearly impossible for Emma to fuck her while sucking her. She was sure they'd find a way, she'd have to put some more thought to it, but at the moment her orgasm was fast approaching and the only thing she could focus on was coming in her wife's talented mouth. She tightened her grip on her lover's supporting hands and and moved faster, harder against the working mouth below her.

Emma could tell her wife was close, her frantic movements also betrayed her desire for more and after a moment's thought she shifted into an awkward half twisted position, guiding one hand to help Regina grip the the headboard and with a slight tweaking of her shoulder got her now free hand between her wife's thighs and penetrated her with two then three fingers.

"Oh fuck," Regina's eyes shot open, she'd not been expecting the move, but was grateful to her lover for finding a way, so lost in her bodies feelings she'd grasped what her wife was doing until she'd been filled. "Fuck, baby, fuck," and she was flying over the edge into an orgasm so intense she saw spots as she ejaculated heavily into her wife's mouth, down her chin and over her chest, "Don't stop, don't stop," she gasped out as she kept moving and then as the fingers curled and Emma sucked harder Regina rounded into another orgasm, coming again and coating her wife's face in more hot cum.

Emma groaned and swallowed as much of the salty sweet fluid as she could, reveling in the rest as it covered her upper body. Panting, Regina raised up and Emma gasped for breath, she hadn't realized just how little she'd actually been breathing. She helped ease her wife down and onto her side, laying next to her; smiling as Regina trailed a finger over her chin through the glistening ejacualte. "I think you like wearing me," she husked, already knowing how true it was. Emma shifted as a tanned hand trailed down her chest, toyed with a nipple and continued down over her defined abdominals and teased along her pubic line until she was arching and rolling her hips into empty air.

Suddenly the loud tones of Lady Gaga's 'Born This Way' filled the room and they both cursed Emma's phone ringing in her uniform pants pocket. "Hold that thought," the blonde slid from the bed and retrieved the phone, "It's your office…" she announced as she swiped answer.

Regina's eyes rounded as she looked at the bedside clock, "Shit," she murmured, sliding as gracefully as possibly from the bed, fixing the soaked bed and dressing herself with a few flicks.

" _Sheriff,_ " Linda's voice carried over the phone, the older woman clearing her throat, " _I just wanted to inform the Mayor that her 11 o'clock was here,_ " another clearing of her throat and the older woman tried to keep the knowing smirk from her voice. The two town officiants thought they were subtle, but she'd long ago invested in a pair noise canceling headphones for her desk and often took lunch when they did, locking the ante-office door on her way out.

The phone was plucked from her hands and Emma grinned unrepentantly at her now dressed wife, "Thank you, Linda. Please offer, Mr. Rundt, a beverage and I'll be along shortly," she ended the call. She handed her wife her phone back and they held a look for a beat before bursting into laughter, "No regrets," Regina finally whispered as they sobered, she laid her arms over still naked shoulders. "I love you, darling," she placed a chaste kiss to still shining lips and then she was gone in a swirl of magic.

"Now and Always," Emma spoke to the swirling cloud. She sighed and started to dress, her phone pinged out three text alerts in rapid succession and she smiled when she read them.

 **11:01 January 7th**

 **Regina: Chili cheese dog for lunch?**

 **Regina: With onion, mustard and avocado. The whole grain spicy kind of mustard.**

 **Regina: And some cottage cheese….. With pineapple…..Also onion rings.**

Emma laughed aloud when another text came through.

 **Regina: No judgments, blame your child.**

She quickly responded that she would retrieve her wife's lunch order and that she held no judgements.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

It was the first week of February and the Swan-Mills family, plus Sarah, were gathered around the dining room table a low key game of Life spread out on the table. After a wonderful dinner of Cuban asopao, pan fried polenta and a spicy creamed corn, they'd settled into a family game night.

Regina sighed as she leaned back after her turn and rubbed at her swollen stomach, content with her place in life, with her family surrounding her. She snagged a small handful of the popcorn her wife and son and pleaded for, how they could eat anymore after dinner she had no idea. She sighed and chewed quietly as she leaned against her wife while Emma counted out money and begrudgingly handed it over to Henry, the banker. She smiled softly when Henry stuck his tongue out at her and they all laughed when Emma's pick for a new career came up with police officer. This was a happy ending and she was so very happy, she stroked her belly; smiling when a tiny ripple of movement followed her stroking.

A groan from across the table drew Regina's attention then and she looked over to Sarah as the younger brunette scooted her chair back and rubbed at both her expansive stomach and her aching lower back, there was 14 weeks between their pregnancies and the teenager was only a few days from her due date, "Are you feeling alright, Sarah?" The younger woman had seemed out if it most of the evening and her agitation seemed to only be growing along with her discomfort.

"Fine," Sarah sighed again and took a deep drink from her glass of apple juice, "She's resting but but I just can't get comfortable," she spun the wheel for her turn and let Henry stretch across the table to move her piece for her.

Regina nodded her sympathy, "We can skip tonight's exercises if you'd like?" They'd been fairly religious in their breathing exercises and pre-natal yoga so far, but Regina suspected the young woman was very close to delivering and it was more important she be comfortable if she could be. Sarah nodded and it was Regina's turn again.

Emma quietly pushed the bedroom door closed an hour later, watching contemplatively as her brunette wife shed her clothing. The further along she'd gotten the more her internal thermostat had left her burning up at the best of times and when in the privacy of their bedroom she was naked more often than not, "You ok, babe?" The question came as Emma stripped off her plain white t-shirt.

Regina turned around in the doorway to the ensuite, she smiled softly at her topless wife as Emma tossed her bra into the hamper and stood in just the dark wash, boot cut jeans she'd worn to work that day, "Fine darling, just a little worried for Sarah, I think her baby will be here sooner than we think," she moved into the bathroom and smiled as her wife followed her in.

"Well she is due in 5 days, so anytime," one hand tucked into a back pocket of her jeans, Emma leaned against the door frame, watching as the love of her life moved around the room, first washing her face clean of the days make-up and then brushing her teeth.

The brunette nodded as she pulled two towels from the recessed, hidden shelves and laid them out on the warming rack, "Everything is ready, we'll be ready when it happens," Regina wasn't really sure if she was reassuring herself or Emma; she'd become quite fond of the teenager that they'd taken in.

Emma moved away from the doorway then and opened her jeans one handed as she nodded, "I know, I'm not really worried. Excited for the guys and I'm sure Sarah is ready to start on the next chapter of her life," she was speaking from experience. Much as the decision had pained her and her emotions had run rampant when Henry had been born all she could think about in the days leading up to his birth had been the next step in her life. She shucked the jeans off and tossed them along with her black boy shorts into the bathroom hamper as Regina started the shower up.

Regina smiled when strong arms wrapped around her and caressed her taut, naked belly, "I'm just thankful we got all of her paperwork taken care of, it's going to make the adoption and her life so much easier going forward," she drew one of her wife's hands up and kissed the palm before cupping her own cheek and nuzzling into the attention when Emma took the hint and softly stroked her cheekbone with a thumb and kissed her temple, the other hand still softly stroking her stomach and their baby growing inside. She turned her head and met her wife for a slow tender kiss that had Regina cursing her hormones as she felt emotion well up and her eyes water, they pulled apart from the wet kiss and the brunette smiled at her blonde lover, "I love you, Emma Swan-Mills."

"Now and always, babe," and together they stepped into the warm shower.

Regina groaned as the warmth seeped into her tight muscles and she turned in the shower, leaning her forehead against her wife's slick chest, "God that feels good," she mumbled into wet flesh and let herself relax as arms wrapped around her.

Emma let her hands wander up and down the tanned back that arched beneath her touch, she kissed the damp hair that tickled her chin as she dug her fingertips into a tight lower back. Regina sighed and turned her head so her cheek rested against muscled flesh and she all but melted into the touch and warm water, she was veritably purring as she stood pressed against her wife, the firm prominence of their growing child between them. Emma smiled lovingly as she worked the tired muscles in her lover's back and deep a husky moan rumbled against her chest. She adjusted their position just out of the water and reached for the brunette's shampoo, keeping the petite woman tucked against her strong body.

Regina let out a noise somewhere between a purr and sexy moan as strong hands started to massage her scalp, working the fragrant shampoo into her hair, she tilted her head back to give her wife better access as the blonde worked all of her long hair into a lather, digging long fingers into the base of her skull and kneading as she worked. Regina wrapped her hands around rounded shoulders and reveled in the attention, she easily let her lover spin them softly back under the shower spray and the loving scalp massage started all over again as Emma rinsed her dark locks free of the soap, "I love you," the husky rumble was partially slurred and Emma grinned as she reached for the conditioner next.

She repeated the actions, leaving Regina a purring puddle of relaxation. Body wash followed and Regina purred as hands worked the louffa over her tanned flesh, bracing herself on strong shoulders when her wife knelt to work the scented soap into her legs and scrubbing softly over her swollen stomach. "Sit while I wash?" A sleepy nod and Emma lowered her wife onto the recessed seat before rushing through her own shampooing regimen.

Regina watched through lowered lashes as her muscular wife worked the vanilla shampoo into her short, shaggy blonde hair and she bit her lip as the suds and water ran down the firm body, carving slick lines over muscled flesh that moved and flexed as the blonde cleaned her hair and her body of the day's grime. She'd been lulled into a relaxed and sleepy state just a few minutes ago, but now her libidio had come raging to the surface and the hormones coursing through her body had her slicking and swelling in a second as she thought about being fucked by the muscled blonde before her, or being made sweet tender love to, maybe both.

Emma turned the shower off and turned to face her wife, she'd seen the brunette change rapidly in the last few months but she was still a little surprised when she turned and found hungry eyes on her, a plump lip being chewed and small hands massaging a heavy breast and kneading a tanned inner thigh. They stayed that way for a heavy moment, dark eyes locked with hazel as steam started to lift from the shower and water drops trailed down Emma's tightly muscled body, "Not tired anymore?" Emma asked the needless question as Regina somehow at 6 ½ months pregnant, rose gracefully from her seat and stepped up to her wife.

"Not even a little," Regina all but purred as she trailed a fingertip along a wet collarbone and stepped from the shower. She took her lover's hand in hers and bypassed the warmed towels, heading straight for the bedroom. At the edge of the bed she turned and pressed as close as she could to her wife's body, cupping a cheek, "Make love to me?" And she stood on her toes as she tugged lightly at shaggy blonde hair, pulling her lover into a soft, gentle kiss.

Emma groaned and turned to sit on the bed, pulling Regina to straddle her thighs as she settled against the pillows at the head, their kiss never ending as tongues softly caressed and explored. Regina whimpered into the kiss when roaming hands settled on her ass and squeezed, her hips started to roll, her swollen stomach brushing against her wife's muscled one on each rolling movement. One hand still cupped a strong jaw while the other kneaded the firm muscle of her wife's pectoral, a sigh from someone as they pulled apart, "Please," it was neither a question nor a demand, a simple word slipped from plump lips and breathed across the distance.

With tender care Emma rolled them, settling in the cradle of her lover's body, supporting her weight off their growing child on strong arms, she leaned in for another kiss, probing softly and slipping into the warm heat of her wife's mouth as their hips met and rolled together. Regina tugged on one arm, grasping the hand once Emma had shifted to support her weight on one arm and as she sucked at her lover's tongue she pushed their hands between their bodies and cried out into the kiss when Emma took the hint and cupped her dripping cunt, she broke the kiss and pressed their foreheads together, "Inside me," Regina pleaded as she rolled her hips and ground against the firm pressure against her clit, "Oh, please, baby."

They both groaned when Emma slid inside, two fingers slipping into her wife easily. She stayed that way for a long second, letting them both revel in the connection, before a tanned hand slapped at her shoulder and she moved into a soft rhythm, curling on every upstroke, caressing her wife's urethral sponge with each thrust. Emma growled lowly as she slipped in with a third finger, her own hips starting to roll, pressing against her hand as she kept the pace slow and steady. Regina was so wet, so soft, every motion drew a deliciously carnal sound from between their bodies, Emma groaned when a hand buried in her shaggy hair and gripped, using the grip to leverage her wife's movements and move faster.

"More, God, more!" Regina cried out and pulled her wife in for messy, desperate kiss as Emma slipped out and stroked over her clit once; twice and then was sliding back inside. Her pinky finger joining the previous three and she moaned her lover's name as she broke out of the kiss and gasped when the thrusting hand slipped past the knuckle and the fingers curled, rubbing heavily at her g-spot as Emma used her hips to push deeper inside.

Regina panted out her arousal, she could feel everything more than ever before thanks to the increased blood flowing through her lower body, "God, Emma," her orgasm was close, "Give me more, please, I want all of you," she groaned when her lover pulled out and rubbed against her swollen, throbbing pussy, soaking up the copious lubrication her body had produced.

Emma groaned at the pleading request and as she coated her hand in her wife's natural lubrication she shifted into a better angle, groaning again when it put her in perfect placement to lap at a hardened; enlarged nipple as she slipped three fingers back inside. Followed quickly by the fourth. Regina clutched at her head when she sucked the nipple in and swirled her tongue around it, tucking her thumb into her palm and with one; two three slow pumps slid all the way inside.

"Fuck," the quietly gasped word left Regina's lips as her body tightened and she arced into orgasm, ejaculate leaking from her full cunt as she clenched and tightened around her wife's hand. They stayed linked together as Emma's slowly curled her hand into a loose fist inside her lover, both breathing heavily as Regina's orgasm shuddered through her, leaving her quaking with soft aftershocks. The brunette clutched at her strong lover's shoulders, her body still quivering as Emma started to rock her fist inside her; gently moving against every part of her, she added a gentle thrust with her whole body behind it.

Emma groaned as she started to move just a little faster, her own intense arousal clouding her mind and encouraging her to move faster, to take harder. She shifted in the bed and against her wife to reach her neglected breast, suckling at it as she shifted around the swell of their child; the movement had her straddling a thigh and she groaned at the firm pressure against her swollen wet sex.

Regina cried out as her wife pumped into her faster, she moaned loudly when hot wet flesh pressed against her and dropped a hand to clutch at her wife's hard ass, "Yes, fuck. Come on me, for me," she shifted her thigh to provide her wife a better angle and she whimpered when Emma let out a quiet growl and moved into a faster rhythm; thrusting faster and deeper, pulling out until the widest and pushing back and rocking her fist up. In a mimicry of knocking against her lover's front wall.

"Fuck so good," Emma panted as she moved faster, her own orgasm rushing towards her. It took only a few more heavy moments and both women were flying over the edge into orgasm. Regina cried out, he body arching as she shuddered and quaked through the shockwaves, groaning when Emma pulled out; sliding three fingers back and stroking.

Emma growled as she moved to feel the hot ejaculate against her, enjoying the hot spray on her hips and lower abdomen; she continued to stroke inside as she rode the last of her orgasm out on her wife's thigh. Their foreheads pressed tightly together as their bodies shivered through the last of their pleasure. "Fuck," Emma panted out as she slid off her lover and onto her side, stroking a wet hand over her belly and cupping a breast before sliding around a slender neck and pulling the brunette into a soft kiss, "You good?" Her breath finally caught and she grinned as she kissed at a fluttering pulse.

Regina sighed contentedly and nodded, "So good," she yawned widely and followed her wife down onto the bed completely, shifting so she could lay on her side, her heavy stomach supported on her wife's flat, muscled one, she curled into Emma's body, stroking her swollen belly as she yawned again. "Love," she murmured as her eyes slipped closed and she drifted softly into slumber.

A happy smile graced Emma's face as she wrapped an arm around her wife and let the other cover her wife's as it lay against their child, she kissed dark locks as her lover snuggled deeper into the embrace. "Now and always," she whispered quietly and yawned herself as she started t drift off as well.

Emma jolted awake when their bedroom door banged open, she sat up in bed, instantly awake and reaching for her nightstand and gun safe. Henry barreled in breathless, "It's Sarah. I think it's time. The baby," he panted out, spinning to face away from his mother's when Emma's startled position exposed her naked chest. "Sorry," he added contritely as he calmed and his cheeks flushed.

"It's alright, Henry." His brunette mother rasped out as she shifted in the bed, finding the correct position to sit up and start to slide out of bed. "Emergencies sometimes call for a lack of normal etiquette, just don't be surprised with what you may find." She levered herself up out of the bed and retrieved a pair of her wife's sweat pants. "Help Sarah down the stairs, her bag is next to her bedroom door and make sure she gets her coat from the foyer closet." She fastened her bra and stepped into their closet to grab one of Emma's baggy hoodies.

"Yes, momma," a still wide eyed Henry was out the door in a second.

Emma was already out of bed and dressed in jeans and a plain black t-shirt and she arched an eyebrow at their son, she knew he'd called his brunette mother 'momma' as a toddler, but it had faded when he hit 6. She'd heard him slip into it before, when he wasn't feeling good or was particularly in need of comfort; it spoke to his nervousness now. "I'll call the hospital, Clive and Harry and let them know we're on the way." She retrieved her phone from her nightstand and moved out of the room to warm up the Frontier.

Regina stepped into their ensuite to splash some water on her face and relieve her compressed bladder, tying her hair up into a loose bun afterwards. She glanced at the display on her phone when picking it up from her nightstand, 3:03am. Regina sighed, it was going to be a long night and likely day; but she'd be there for Sarah through it all. She slid the phone into the pocket of her wife's sweat pants and stroked a hand over her pregnant belly as she stepped from the bedroom and headed down the stairs.

When they arrived at the hospital Clive and Harry were surprisingly already there, but it was clear they'd been in a hurry. Harry was in pajama pants and maroon polo with its collar still popped and no jacket, Clive was in jeans, but didn't seem to have a shirt on under his puffy winter parka. Regina stifled a smile at their appearance as the two pacing men caught sight of them and rushed to their side in an instant, "Took you long enough!" Clive exclaimed, ignoring his husbands shushing as he knelt before Sarah's wheelchair that a nurse had stubbornly insisted she get into. "How are you?"

Clive placed a comforting hand on Sarah's shoulder and smiled at his overly hyped spouse, "Can we do anything for you, Sarah?" He smiled kindly at the teenager that was giving them their family.

Sarah shook her head, bit her lip and she tensed as a contraction started to work it's way through her, Regina was by her side in less than a second, "Relax, breathe, just like we practiced," watery almond eyes met compassionate chocolate ones and Sarah worked her way through the pain, gripping the older woman's hand in her's.

Two nurses appeared shortly after, "Alright who's ready to be parents?" The older blonde nurse asked with a kind smile. Clive's hand shot up in excitement and Harry pulled his husband's hand out of the air with subtle shake of his head. Despite everything, Sarah laughed at the interaction, she'd be lying to say she hadn't contemplated a different action the last few months, but these men who had appeared in her life when she needed them the most would be the perfect parents for her baby girl.

Regina hugged her wife, "Don't let him skip school, sitting in a waiting room is no education, even for a day," she burrowed into her lover's warmth just for a second, "And make sure he tries to sleep."

Emma nodded as she wrapped her wife in strong arms and kissed her forehead, "No guarantees on the sleep and I'll make sure he goes. Don't neglect yourself," another kiss to smooth skin, she knew her wife would be likely to ignore her own body's needs as long as Sarah needed her, "And if you need anything just text me, I'll bring it to you," they separated finally when a nurse cleared her throat and gave the couple an admiring, dreamy look. Regina wondered briefly when they'd become _that couple_ over Snow and Charming, she shrugged, unsure she really cared.

8am rolled around and Henry sighed as he sipped at the singular cup of coffee his blonde mother had allowed, that his brunette mother didn't have to know about, "Do I have to go?" He bit off a chunk of the vending machine pastry that Regina also didn't need to know about and chewed it a little faster than was necessary.

Emma nodded, sipping at her own steaming cup, "Yes, you do. I promise I'll call if anything happens that isn't supposed to," she set her own pastry on the wrapper resting on her thigh and handed him the handwritten and signed note saying he was allowed to have his phone on during school hours today.

He took the note a little sullenly and stuffed it into his pocket, "Fine, but send me a picture when Amelia's here?" The name had started to become more common usage the last couple of week's when the men had announced their choice for their child.

Emma nodded and tousled his hair, his mental state given away when he didn't shrug away or immediately fix the messy locks, "You've got," she glanced at her watch, "20 minutes to be in the doors, you'd better go," another deep sigh and he was heading out the door.

It was 2pm when Emma got the text from her wife, around 9 Regina had convinced her to go into work, if only for a little while and she'd been working on paperwork in her office since, only breaking to take lunch to her wife at noon. The text was only a picture, Harry and Clive holding a pink bundle with a tuft of dark hair between them, sitting on a hospital bed beside a tired looking Sarah who gazed at her child with a look in her eyes that Emma could empathize with. She smiled at the image of their friends so enamoured with their new baby and a sudden flush of emotion raced through her at the thought that in just a couple more months that would be her and Regina.


	38. Chapter 38

"No."

"Come on, babe?"

"No."

"It could be useful?"

"We can afford it."

"But-"

"No."

"We might get things we didn't even know we need?"

"We'll look up a list off the internet, it's been 15 years, how much can it have changed?"

"But it could be fun, 'Gina? Don't you remember how much fun Mom's was?" Emma faltered in her argument as she suddenly remembered why Snow's baby shower had been fun. Regina had consumed one...maybe two glasses two many of red wine, perhaps with Granny's encouragement who knew full well what happened when the brunette was over her limit; and the former Evil Queen had decided that first. Sitting in her then fiance's lap was a great idea and then proceeded to use her magic for a handful of harmless, mischievous pranks.

From super gluing wrapping paper, making it difficult to open presents, to popping buttons off Snow's already straining flowered dress, and the piece de resistance was when several of the stuffed animals had come to fluffy life and danced around the Charmings living room while 'Pop Goes the Weasel' played from unseen speakers. By the next morning a mortified and hungover Regina had sworn off red wine and spent a month not speaking to Granny and all but hiding from Snow anytime she saw her. Regina had still been...mellowing, at that point, and frankly still, there was only so much merriment and feminine...bonding she could take.

"No." Regina made the declaration again. Snow's baby shower was not a fond memory, "Besides everything else, I refuse to be the center of cooing and rubbing and touching and toilet paper wrapping," she folded her arms over her 34 week pregnant belly. At 7 ½ months she'd really popped over the last week and it really took away from her arched eyebrow and tapping foot. To say nothing of her being completely naked and standing in the middle of their bedroom, hair still damp from a shower.

Emma grinned and placed her hand on the tightly stretched skin that so far had only two vibrant red stretch marks across the lower left quadrant, "But you like it when I rub your stomach."

Regina huffed and moved to sit on the bed, reaching into her nightstand and handing over the jar of cocoa butter. It was the end of a long day and they were starting to wind down for sleep, well bed at least, their arguing plus lotioning often led to sex and Regina tended to want to go until she passed out these days. "You're my wife, it's different," she sighed as she relaxed into the pillows and Emma spread a wide swath of cream colored lotion across her stomach before starting to rub it in, "I like it when you do a lot of things, that doesn't mean I want a room full tittering hens to have their hands all over me," Regina moaned a little when strong hands worked at the skin between full heavy breasts and her stomach.

Emma doubted there'd be any inappropriate touching, there'd been a few incidences early on when her wife just begun starting to show, the day Regina had actually smacked someone's hand away and growled all the touching had stopped; "Clearly you're in a mood," they'd figured out a few weeks ago that best thing when Regina let her cranky. Hormonal temper start to flare was for Emma to point it out, generally it worked to make the brunette pause and evaluate if she was making sense.

"I just don't want to, my love," Regina sighed as the lotion was gently rubbed into her heavy breasts, sighing when the massaging caused a drop of creamy pre-milk to emerge, that had been becoming a bigger problem the last few days and she'd spent most of the day with tissues in her bra.

Deciding on a new tactic, Emma sighed, swiped away the beading fluid and made a note to alleviate her wife soon as the lotion set. Her breasts were heavy and full, the skin taut and glistening with the lotion in the low light of the single bedside lamp. "It's just...you know I never got a baby shower with Henry and maybe it might be nice… " she let out a beleaguered sigh and helped her wife onto a side, "When I was in prison, they wanted to throw me one and I guess they did; but it just wasn't the same. I got five cigarettes and half a shampoo bottle of toilet hooch. Also a packet of shrimp ramen, which, gold in prison, but still." She massaged the lotion into a tight thigh.

Regina wiped a tear from her cheek, "Oh, my darling," she struggled to sit up and hug her wife. Emma meeting her halfway and wrapping her arms around her, "That never happened, did it?" Regina asked after a moment.

Emma sighed and pulled away."No, I don't think they even registered I was pregnant. When I had Henry and came back one girl asked me how I dropped the weight so quick." Emma rolled her eyes and went back to the lotion, lifting a tanned leg and slowly slicking the inside of a thigh.

A soft vibrating moan left Regina lips, "Didn't think so, I thought I'd heard all your "prison was traumatizing stories", that was a good try though," she let Emma manipulate her over to her other side. She fought back the melancholy she felt anytime she dwelled to long on Emma's unfortunate life pre-Storybrooke, pre-Henry really as it was after his birth and her release from prison that her life had really turned around.

Regina closed her eyes and sighed as her loving wife worked lotion into her hip and skimmed her fingers along the crease where hip and ass met thigh. It really did feel heavenly, she would miss these three times daily near massages, to say nothing of the effect it had on her always simmering arousal. Suddenly chocolate eyes flew open and narrowed, "There's only one reason you'd be fighting this hard…. You already told your mother yes, didn't you?" Her eyes fluttered as fingers dug into the meat of her thigh and rubbed away the tension.

A sheepish grin and Emma scooped more lotion, "Yes… sorry she cornered me after the student and public safety meeting today," she lifted a tanned leg and started in on the inner thigh, the last of the lotioning, smothering a grin when she could feel the wet heat coming from her wife's arousal slickened cunt. Even during their conversation, her lover had still become aroused during the process, though Emma was fairly certain that Regina could find her covered in warts sexy right now.

Regina shifted and stretched across the bed reaching into Emma's nightstand, "No more than three hours," she retrieved what she was looking for as she started negotiations.

"I told her two," Emma couldn't hide her grin this time when her wife's hand emerged holding their magic cock cuff.

"No games," she handed the cuff over and settled back onto her side while Emma continued her ministrations.

"I talked her down to a raffle for date, time and birth weight, the proceeds go the juvenile center, winner gets a meal at Granny's," her massaging tapered off to a teasing finger tip sliding slowly up her inner thigh.

"No ridiculous cake designs," Regina shivered her arousal at the same time she shuddered at the memory of Snow's horrifying blood orange cake.

Emma slipped the cuff around her bicep and nestled in to spoon around her wife, "German chocolate, round and layered, very tasteful," she trailed the single fingertip along a tanned hip.

"No novelty candies, or foods. Nothing in the shape of bottles, rattles or diapers," she groaned when she felt the hard promise pressed against her backside, "Or clothes pins..." Her voice trailed off into a dreamy sigh at the end as Emma slipped a hand under her belly stroked softly over skin there with a thumb.

"Veggie trays with your favorite poblano ranch dip and fruit trays, no dip," Regina hated fruit dip, Emma knew that, "Cheese and crackers, plus your favorite hickory summer sausage," she slid her hand up and cupped a heavy breast.

Regina arched as a thumb swiped over her nipple. "I suppose that's acceptable, we're having it here though," she ground back against her wife, enjoying the low groan the action got her.

Emma nodded as she placed soft kisses along a tanned shoulder and neck. "Already done, it's in three weeks," she nipped at the juncture of shoulder and neck, appreciating the subdued mewl it drew from her wife.

"I'm done with this conversation," Regina announced as she shifted and rolled onto her back, a hand buried in blond hair, the other gripped a muscled shoulder as she pulled her lover in for a hot kiss, groaning into it at the feeling of the hard cock pressing against her hip.

Their tongues slid together as Emma helped her wife shift into a comfortable position, partially reclined and supported by the multitude of pillows on their bed, "Good?" Emma inquired as she pulled away to kiss along a tanned jawline.

"God, yes," her body arched when Emma nipped at the soft skin where jaw became tender neck. "Talk you into emptying me? They hurt," she moaned when her lover needed no further encouragement to slide down the bed and flick her tongue over a taut nipple before cupping it softly and starting a gentle sucking as she massaged at it. Emma groaned around her nipple when the warm tasteless milk started to trickle into her mouth.

Emma groaned again, they'd only done this a handful of times, but between the progression pregnancy and the incorporation into their sex life the stream was thicker. Fuller than it had been. She lapped at the nipple as she suckled, relishing the intimacy and full throated groaning it was bringing from her wife.

Regina took the massaging hand and drew up, flicking the tip of two fingers with her tongue before sliding them inside for a moment, she pushed the hand down then, between her thighs, cupping her lover's hand and guiding the two fingers inside. She whimpered, burying her free hand in shaggy blonde hair when her wife immediately curled the penetrating fingers and pressed against the ribbed patch just inside. She didn't ask for more, content with the white frisson building from the slight friction of the two fingers pumping softly into her.

A disappointed groan as Emma emptied her breast, there still wasn't much milk, and shifted to the other full breast as she brought her thumb into play and softly circled the hard clit at her wife's centre. Regina jolted at the touch and her body arched as Emma flicked tongue even as the pre-milk flowed into her mouth, making her lover moan louder and writhe harder. "Don't stop, please, don't stop," Regina's breathy gasp had Emma writhing too, she'd never cease to find her wife sexy as hell, she was certain of it.

Regina shuddered into her orgasm, her body quaking as her wife drank from her breast and pumped into cunt in a slow languid pace that left her whole body white hot as she exploded into orgasm, her eyes fluttered as she watched the hot ejaculate arcing from her body making it to the foot of the bed in a hot spray. Regina groaned at the sight, her lover had really helped her appreciate her biological quirks and fuck, if it wasn't hot as hell.

Emma groaned, nuzzling into her breast as the flow of pre-milk trickled off and she lapped at the enlarged, hardened nipple. She withdrew her dripping hand from between her wife's thighs and palmed the breast, kneading it softly so she could slide up Regina's body and kiss her. Groaning into the kiss as it turned needy, Regina burying a hand in shaggy hair, anchoring her in place as their tongues met and twisted together, the brunette sucking at her tongue.

Regina moaned into the kiss when Emma shifted again and suddenly her hard erection was pressed against her hip, because of their growing child, the blonde was pressed against her side, one leg thrown over a tanned thigh. The hand moved from her breast to her stomach, palming the soft swell and resting there as their kiss went from needy and desperate, to languid and passionately soft. Regina felt her heart swell with love and affection as she pulled out of the kiss to look into her wife's eyes, deep chocolate eyes locked with shining hazel. "Somehow, I fall more in love with you every day," the husky whisper left her lips crossing the divide between them as she stroked a thumb over a cheekbone.

"Never going to stop growing," Emma whispered back, nuzzling into her palm and leaning back in for a kiss that grew in intensity. She groaned when a hand reached between them and wrapped around her cock.

Regina stroked her wife, loving the effect she could draw from the blonde as Emma groaned and thrust lightly into the ministrations. "Now, fuck me, my darling," her eyes were dark; wide, pupils blown wide. They shifted as Regina pulled her wife more or less on top, the position awkward at first as Emma was up on her knees between her wife's thighs, hands planted to either side of her waist to support the position above her reclined and heavily pregnant lover.

Emma leaned in for a kiss, the striation in her shoulders popping as she held herself up and forward, a whimpered mewl from her wife and she pulled away from the kiss. She stroked a tan inner thigh as she stroked her cock, holding Regina's lustful and heavily lidded gaze as she shifted teasing the mushroom head against the brunette's swollen sex, coating the throbbing swell of her clit in slick pre-cum.

A moaned cry from her wife and Emma slipped inside, stopping just past the tip and closing her eyes as tight immediately wrapped around her and massaged her hard cock in wet pulses. Regina had continued her kegel exercises in preparation for birth and the weeks after and her muscle control was intense. Emma groaned as her wife rolled her hips and she slid halfway inside the tight, wet cunt of her pregnant lover.

"Behind me," Regina whimpered after a few soft thrusts, she needed her wife pressed close to her and the position they were in wouldn't allow it. A nod and Emma slipped out, her lower stomach tightening and her cock twitching at the loss. Regina rolled onto her side as her strong lover pressed against her back, wrapping an arm under her neck and clasping over breast, Emma gripped herself. Lining up to the sucking cunt she could feel fluttering against her head, trying to draw her in. A soft whimper from her wife and she was sliding in, bringing her arm around her lover's heavily swollen stomach. Palming the firm swell as she nestled inside tight heat and placed a series of kisses over a tanned shoulder and neck.

Oh, yes. This had been what Regina wanted. Her wife wrapped tightly around and inside her. The thrusts not as deep as she would've liked, but she'd become rather tender deep inside and she loved being able to feel her muscled wife against her. She reached behind herself and gripped a hip as her wife started to pump inside her with slow languid thrusts. Regina arched back, pressing her ass tight against the moving body behind her, leaving the hip to bury in shaggy blonde hair, encouraging her lover to suck, to mark her as belonging to Emma.

Emma groaned and answered her wife's demand with a sharp nip and suck just in the crook of her neck as her hips moved faster. She shifted the hand cradling the swell of their child to stroke between her wife's legs. Flicking over her clit and her lover arched again, tighter than before. The breath leaving her in heavy pants. Emma released the tender and bruised skin, giving it a soft kiss before nipping lightly at an ear. "Come for me 'Gina," she husked as she pressed as deep inside as she could and rolled her hips, letting the brunette feel her stroking her innermost places with her cock.

Regina stilled, body tight with tension and then was falling over the edge, crying out her wife's name with a husky reverence as she exploded in orgasm. Emma groaning into her shoulder as she felt the heavy stream of ejaculate explode into her palm where she still lightly strummed her wife's swollen and stretched sex. Still languidly pumping into her wife even through the tight clenching and unclenching. "You too, please, baby. Come inside me," Regina pleaded as her body shook through the orgasm, edging towards a second.

Emma needed no real encouragement and as a second orgasm wracked her wife's body she cupped her lover's sex fully and ground against her ass as her own climax claimed her and pumped thick ropes of cum inside her wife's pulsing cunt. Resting her sweaty forehead against a glistening, tanned neck as her hips twitched and she emptied inside her lover. They lay like that for a long minute, bodies twitching together as they cooled; still connected by the magical, ever hard cock between them. "G'night?" Emma murmured sleepily, knowing it was entirely possible Regina would be desiring another round or two, she'd truly been insatiable the further she gone into her pregnancy.

Regina laughed softly at her tired wife and she rubbed comfortingly along the forearm and hand that still tenderly cupping her still lightly clutching sex, "After I pee, your child seems to have fallen asleep on my bladder," she smiled at the groan behind her and worked herself free from her wife's warm body.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma Swan-Mills was balanced precariously on a ladder, all around her was covered lumps of furniture and tape covered walls. She had one foot on the ladder and one on a covered piece as she stretched across the space, paintbrush outstretched and just about to reach the last piece of trim she had to finish before being done for the day. It was a Saturday in the last half of February and they'd spent the day working in the nursery. She was the last one left working though, Regina had gone for a nap about an hour ago. Henry had left just a few minutes ago to meet Sarah for lunch at Granny's. The teen had been visiting with Clive, Harry and baby Amelia. She wasn't in the little girl's life as her mother, but all parties agreed to her being involved on a friendship level.

Tongue firmly between her teeth, Emma finally got the last bit of olive green paint in place and sighed as she relaxed back fully onto the ladder. The mostly purple color picked out for the walls, would really make the trim pop and look pretty fantastic, her wife did have excellent taste. Even when decorating a room for their child, whose gender they didn't know. She glanced at her watch then, Dr. Hendricks would be over around 2 for the latest appointment. So far everything was par for the course, with only four weeks left. Regina had handled the pregnancy spectacularly. Emma was a little jealous if she was honest, her pregnancy hadn't gone anywhere near as smoothly. Morning sickness plagued far into her second trimester and she'd found sleep impossible during the third.

Not her lovely brunette wife, a day from entering her 8th month and the brunette was almost constantly happy. No nausea and she slept like a log often for hours. Sure her back ached and her feet often melded into her ankle which in turn melted into her calves, but it wasn't a constant state and it only took the small woman sitting down for a couple hours and maybe a relaxing massage for the swelling to mostly go down. Emma also knew several of the other mother's in town were envious of her wife's ease through the pregnancy, her own mother had even commented on it with a frown.

Emma sighed, it was just after noon and she patted her flat stomach when it growled out it's hunger at her. She was contemplating being lazy and picking something up from Granny's as she stepped quietly into their bedroom and smiled at the sight she found. Her naked, pregnant wife curled around the mass of pillows. Stomach supported by two and her arms wrapped tightly around another, the one that Emma usually used;that smelled like her.

Soft snores whispered out from plump lips, a recent development that Regina would deny to her last breath when Emma teased her about it. She brushed soft, dark hair aside and placed a gentle kiss to wife's cheek. Regina stirred a little, smiled dreamily and settled back into sleep. A quiet laugh at the adorableness that no one would believe her lover was capable of and Emma headed for the ensuite. Intent on showering away the day's work and figuring out lunch.

When she stepped out of the shower she found a naked wife leaning against the sink, "You could've woken me, I would've been happy to help you wash." A pouting Regina was a relatively new development and Emma still wasn't entirely sure how she felt about the new side to wife. Sure there was sexually frustrated pouting Regina, who'd been around for years. But this version that looked at her with such serious sadness was almost heartbreaking.

"You just looked so peaceful, I was going to make lunch and bring it up to you." Emma ignored her towel and wrapped strong arms around her heavily pregnant wife.

Regina buried her face her in a pale neck and sighed, kissing the flushed wet skin there. She really disliked what the hormones did to her emotions, but she'd been more or less successful to containing the rapid mood swings around most everyone but her wife. Mostly, they didn't talk about the day she ended a council meeting early to curl up in her office with a pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream. After she'd reduced three people to tears with scathing remarks about their departments. "What kind of lunch?" She finally queried after a long minute in her wife's arms.

Emma smiled at the hopeful tone, "Now that you're awake what sounds good?" She pulled away finally and retrieved her towel, drying away the remains of her shower.

A sigh and Regina stroked over her bare belly, smiling to herself at the rippling movement that followed her movement, she was far enough along that Emma could see the small ripples, "Grilled cheese? With tomato and avocado?" Regina licked her lips slowly as Emma bent at the waist to rub the towel over her thighs and calves, "You?"

A laugh that was quickly smothered, Emma had learned the hard way not to give the appearance she was laughing at her pregnant wife. It'd been the first time she'd ever been banished to the couch and it had only lasted an hour before Regina was down stairs in near hysterics begging her to come back to bed. "It's almost one, Joanne will be here at 2." She hung her towel over the drying hook and stepped into their bedroom, "So, food or sex?"

Regina gave a long suffering sigh, "What if I want sex, but your child wants food?" She arched an eyebrow and followed Emma into their bedroom.

Emma did laugh this time as she felt her wife press against her side, hands roaming over taut muscle, "Turkey sandwiches it is," she turned and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman.

That was how they ended up in the kitchen, empty plates pushed to the side and Regina propped on her arms and sitting on the kitchen table. Emma on her knees with her face buried in her sopping cunt when the doorbell rang, the brunette growled and Emma pulled away. "Told you there wasn't time," she smirked at the needy woman above her. Granted she couldn't see much more than the top of her dark head over the swell of her stomach.

"If you'd hurry, I'm so close." Regina all but whined as the doorbell rang again, she raised her hand to perform some sort of magic and Emma rushed to her feet. Lacing her hand with the one about to flick.

"Don't you dare, it's not Joanne's fault," she softly admonished as she brought her free hand between them and slid two fingers inside tight heat as her thumb rubbed quick circles over a swollen clit. Her fingers quickly curled and stroked over the swollen rough patch inside her wife.

Regina gasped and arched, "Yes, quickly! Fuck," the last a whispered curse as her wife fucked inside her quickly. She'd already been close and Emma knew her body so well, as the doorbell rang for the third time she exploded into orgasm; coming hard and gripping blonde hair in one hand as she squirted heavily against her wife's hips and thighs.

Emma pulled away after she was sure her wife was all the way through her orgasm, "You ok to clean up?" She husked, her voice clouded by arousal. "I'll let her in and meet you in the bedroom?" She used her own magic to clean herself of her wife's ejaculate and kissed her quickly on the lips, moaning when Regina attempted to deepen the kiss.

Breathless, Regina nodded as her wife pulled away and headed for the front door. A deep sigh and Regina flicked once to clean the table and floor, then again to transport herself to their bedroom where she headed into their ensuite to relieve her suddenly full bladder and clean herself up for the appointment.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina sighed as she opened the door of their home to an all but vibrating mother-in-law, her arms full and her body shifting back and forth as she couldn't stand still, "Snow," she smiled and greeted. It was the day of the baby shower and the pixie haired brunette had been calling or texting everyday asking questions, most of which Regina shot down.

"Where do you want this?" David appeared then, a stand up easel and giant sheet of paper attached to it. He was helping unload the truck and then taking Henry for the day, their plan was simple, video games and pizza; beer for David and cherry coke for Henry.

A tired sigh and Regina gestured behind her. "Family room," she was trying to be excited and happy she was, really. At 37 weeks pregnant, she was starting to nest pretty heavily and a house full of happy; giggling people didn't sound appealing. Emma came out from the kitchen then and wrapped strong arms around her, hands coming to rest on the heavy swell of their baby and that made everything fade into the background. Regina sighed and leaned back into the embrace.

"Need help, dad?" Emma called after her retreating father as she stroked her wife's belly. She pointedly ignored Snow's cooing awww at their interaction.

Henry chose that moment to come trampling down the stairs. "I got it!" He called as he ran out the door, he was excited about his day with his grandfather and almost always eager to help.

Snow beamed at her grandson, "You two just relax, I've got everything," she bustled past them heading for the kitchen to deposit her armload of food.

Regina sighed as she relaxed further into her wife's arms, "The two hours starts now right?" The question was asked hopefully. Emma smothered a laughed in dark hair and kissed her wife's temple.

Two hours later the first guest arrived, guests that is. Regina greeted Ruby and Belle with a friendly smile, relieved that at least there'd be someone besides her wife to talk to without the need to behave. Ruby carried a large wrapped box and she beamed around it at the pregnant brunette, "You look great, Regina!" She enthused as she let the older woman hug her around the gift after hugging her girlfriend.

"Thank you, Ruby. There's a table in the dining room for gifts," Regina closed the front door and leaned against as she watched the young couple head that way.

Another hour passed and Regina had to admit it wasn't that bad, true to her word there'd been no insipid games; just the dry erase board on an easel mostly filled in with dates, times and weights. A steadily growing charity pot in red at the bottom corner. She stroked her belly, smiling at the series of squirming kicks. Only a dozen women had come, friends that Regina knew and had no problems with. Snow keeping things low key had apparently become something the smaller brunette could do. She sighed and leaned her head against a strong shoulder when her wife slid into the seat beside her, handing over the slice of cake she'd requested.

"Doing ok, babe?" Emma asked as she laid a hand against her wife's taut stomach, grinning when she felt a ripple of movement against her palm. She stroked along the motion with her thumb, soothing wife and child.

Regina dug into her cake, finishing her mouthful before answering, "Actually yes, your mother did very well. I'm actually enjoying myself," she forked another mouthful of cake and hummed at the rich flavours that exploded in her mouth. "I know you helped to keep her within the lines, so thank you, my darling," Regina stroked a pale cheek once she'd finished chewing and leaned up for a chocolate, caramel and coconut flavoured kiss.

"Anything for the love of my life and the mother of my children." Emma whispered once they separated, foreheads resting together.

Regina sighed in what she hoped wasn't nearly as dreamy a sound as it sounded like to herself, "I love you, Emma Swan-Mills." she husked as tears threatened. She wouldn't miss the overly emotional state she seemed to constantly be in these days.

"Now and always, My Queen," Emma grinned as her wife hummed in contentment and then returned her focus to her cake.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: We've made it to the second to last chapter! This fic started out as a tiny maybe one shot in my mind of them trying for a baby and here we are almost 300,000 words and a year later. My life has completely changed over the course of this story, leaving me not always able to get out the words for you guys; my wonderful readers. But here we are, close to end of this story; it may not be what I planned and then outlined. But something in the middle and in truth I couldn't prouder. It might be something that would make a pornstar blush, but it's mine and I'm happy with it.**

 **Quick reminder, in this timeline; after Neverland and they got Henry's soul back. Rumple took out Pan and was never heard from again, but there was no Pan curse. Emma and Regina started dating shortly after. Hook was turned away after his attempts to court Emma were soundly dissuaded. And Storybrooke moved towards full integration with society. And this story starts about five years after Henry brought Emma home.**

Regina sighed deeply, ran her tongue over her teeth and gave a satiated laugh. "Fuck, you are

so good at that." She let out a groan when a soft kiss was placed against her inner thigh. She was on the edge of the bed, pillows piled around her creating a comfortable throne, fit for a Queen. When the Queen is 39 ½ weeks pregnant and desperately wanted to come in her wife's mouth.

Emma smirked with pride as she nuzzled back into to soft and swollen, warm and wet flesh, lapping lightly at the tender folds. She's been addicted to her wife's taste before, but the stronger; sweeter flavour that almost always waited for her now beckoned to her and she went willingly, happily fluttering her tongue against the softly rippling entrance to her wife's cunt.

A throaty moan released from Regina at the soft attentions being returned to her tender sex and she longed to bury her hands in shaggy blonde hair, not necessarily to hold her in place or force her into position. Just to have that connection, to feel the softly moving head. She settled for stroking over her heavily swollen belly, the obstacle in the way and grounded herself in the pleasure and loving thoughts of what their love had created. She felt her orgasm rising again and Regina moaned as she let her body relax into it, even if she was already rather relaxed against the pillows. She was cresting into her third orgasm of the night, it'd been an hour of rather slow lazy sex. Exactly what Regina had been in the mood for.

Emma groaned as a single trickle of cum predicted the gentle orgasm that gushed from her wife a second later, she worked her throat swallowing down the salty sweet ejaculate, flicking her tongue over the straining clit; encouraging another soft jet of liquid. She brought a hand up to lace with one her wife had pressed to her stomach as her attention turned to soft aftercare, kissing and gentle licks to inner thighs, along swollen wet folds, not focusing on any particular place just softly taking her lover through the gentle aftershocks.

"Hmm I think I'm done, darling," Regina sighed out as her eyes fluttered and she yawned. Emma stood from the floor. Staying between her thighs and leaning over her prone wife and supporting herself on her hands on either side of slim shoulders, she leaned in for a kiss.

Regina accepted the kiss and finally was able to bury her hands in shaggy blonde hair, she did so happily, the kiss was sweet and passionate, loving and tender and when they separated a single strand connected their lips still, stubbornly holding them together until Regina licked her own lips and stroked her lover's face. A groan fell from Emma's lips and that was when Regina noticed her wife's glistening thighs. Her blonde lover was visible very aroused, providing her wife with three orgasms had left her throbbing and swollen.

Emma moaned lowly when a tanned hand was suddenly between her thighs stroking over her clit, brushing against the opening to her cunt, gathering arousal and stroking over her clit again. Fuck, she was already so close.

"That's right, just come for me," Regina encouraged, her free hand still stroking her wife's face as she worked her sex; guiding her towards orgasm. Emma's arms started to shake with the effort to hold herself up, thighs quaking as she locked her knees to remain standing. "So big for me, so hard," Regina husked the words out, "So wet, all for me?" She pinched her wife's clit between two fingers and tugged just enough for Emma to thrust into the movement and grunt her pleasure.

Emma gave an answering groan at her wife's incendiary words and leaned further forward, threading a hand in dark hair and desperatly kissing her lover as the small hand worked faster between her thighs, "So good," she panted out when the kiss ended and she rested her forehead against her wife's. Their eyes locked and it was the shining devotion and love in Regina's eyes that was the final catalyst to send Emma over the edge and she came with a stuttered groan, hips rolling and eyes never wavering from her lover's dark gaze.

Regina cupped the back of her wife's head, hand tangling in shaggy blonde hair, massaging at the tense muscles there, "I love you my handsome, beautiful, darling wife," Regina husked the words out.

"Now and always, babe," Emma shifted onto the bed to be beside her wife, she rested a hand on the fully popped swell of their child and drew her into a soft tender kiss.

It was hours later, they'd fallen into a deep sleep after their love making and a trip to the ensuite for Regina. The brunette shifted in her sleep, brow furrowing as she subconsciously stroked her swollen belly, rubbing over the strong hand resting there.

Her eyes fluttered open and she lay in the quiet darkness, wrapped in her wife's arms and unsure what pulled her from sleep; for once she didn't have the urge to relieve her bladder. Sighing she laced her hand with the one Emma had splayed out on her stomach and settled back into the comfortable embrace. She was close to delivering, just 2 days ago she'd awoken in the morning to the baby having shifted in the night. Dropping into the birth canal in preparation for birth, that had been the last day she worked and had turned the reigns over to Snow and a willing Clive.

The plan was for her to return to work in some capacity after six months, she looked forward to the time spent bonding with their child and strengthening the bond with her wife who was taking three months post birth off. She couldn't wait for baby Swan-Mills to make their appearance, to hold the tiny bundle in her arms. A content sigh and Regina drifted back into slumber.

More time passed and Regina found herself being pulled from sleep again, this time she identified exactly why as she felt the muscles of her lower abdomen contracted beneath her palm and she felt them inside and out. The rippling tightening of muscle wasn't painful, uncomfortable to be sure, but not painful. It took her a few seconds to process the sensations and when she did the soft contraction had faded. A bright smile broke across her face and she stroked lovingly over her abdomen, taking the moment for herself before waking Emma.

The moment she'd desired and looked forward to for most of her life, the moment she'd spent years trying forget that she wanted. _The Moment_ was here. The woman behind her, the love of her life and her true love had given her this; had given _them_ this. Unable to hold it in any longer, Regina slapped at the strong forearm wrapped around her largely expanded waist, "Darling?" Her voice was all gravel and emotion. "Emma, darling?" She tried again after clearing her throat.

Emma jerked awake then, instantly fully alert; a side effect of her job and a wife days from giving birth, "I'm up, I'm up," she was sitting up and running a hand through shaggy messy hair. "Hotdog? Grilled cheese? Sex? Water?" After many months she was used to being woken for her wife's many cravings. Emma rubbed at her eyes, twisting to check the time, 3:47 glared at her and she sighed under her breath, fighting back a deep yawn.

Regina smothered back a smirk at her loving wife, "Well it hasn't broken yet, but soon I would expect," she held in a laugh as she watched Emma slowly lower her hands from her face. The blonde's brow furrowed as her tired brain processed what she'd said. Regina knew the moment it clicked, her wife jumped from the bed; got tangled in the sheet and instantly fell face first to the floor with a muffled grunt. "Emma!?" Nothing, "Emma? Baby?"

A blonde head finally appeared over the edge of the bed, a sheepish grin matching blushing cheeks. "It's time?" Emma asked huskily.

Regina smiled at her wife, "It's time," she nodded and stroked her stomach as she levered herself up into a sitting position against the headboard.

"What can I do?" Emma slid back into bed, their plan was naturally and at home and after her initial panic she was settled back into being the strong; supportive partner her wife needed. She slid an arm around slim shoulders and kissed her lover's temple.

The brunette relaxed into her wife, resting her head on a strong shoulder. "Call Joanne first, text the kids and your parents. Then I'd like to head down to the kitchen." Regina laced her hand with the one Emma placed on her stomach, "We're going to meet our baby today, Emma," the words came out softly; with an almost awed edge.

Emma just smiled and cupped her wife's face with the hand not resting on the solid swell of their child. "We are," she leaned in and kissed her softly; imparting just how much love she felt for the brunette. Always, but especially in this moment. She pulled away after a moment and slipped from the bed, retrieving her phone from her nightstand and calling their mid-wife/OBGYN as she tugged on grey sweatpants and a red tank top.

Joanne answered on the third ring, " _Yes?_ " Her throat cleared softly across the line.

"Regina's in labor," Emma rushed out.

Joanne wasn't surprised, when she'd examined her Queen just the day before; she'd been partially effaced and was on the cusp of beginning dilation, she'd taken penetrative sex off the table and told them to expect labor and soon. " _Alright, that's good news!_ " Joanne sounded excited and Emma could hear her shifting as the woman started to pull herself together for the impending birth. " _Let me know when the contractions are ten minutes apart, I can be there in seven minutes. Unless you don't feel comfortable and want me there sooner?_ "

The plan had been for the women to handle the majority of the labor on their own in the safe, comfortable environment of their home and Joanne to arrive shortly before the actual birth. Emma tucked the phone between shoulder and ear as she helped her wife into the old, thin grey t-shirt that fell mid-thigh on her."I think we're ok, I'm getting the stop watch now." Emma dug the black digital device from her own nightstand drawer and looped it around her neck. The call disconnected and Emma sat next to her wife as she typed out a text to Henry, Sarah and Snow.

The teenagers had headed over to the Charmings yesterday after school, the intent being for them to stay with them until after the birth, giving the women time to just be together leading up to and during. Henry had wanted to stay but after some rather descriptive sharing from Sarah he'd changed his mind and went along with the birth plan. Emma started to get up from the bed but Regina tugged her back down.

"Hold me?" Regina pulled her wife's arms around her and nuzzled into her neck, letting herself sink into the comforting presence of her strong wife.

Emma happily kept her arms wrapped around her beautiful wife, content to have her wrapped in her arms, "You ok, babe?" She kissed the crown of her head where the brunette was nestled into her neck breathing in her natural scent.

Regina nodded into the warm skin, finally pulling away and sliding a hand into blonde hair. "Fine. Excited, nervous, scared...excited," she smiled as she repeated her prevalent emotion. "So happy and in love and excited, but also scared, just a little," the brunette tugged softly and pulled her wife into a tender kiss before nuzzling back into her embrace.

It took another 30 minutes but they made it into the kitchen and Emma settled Regina into a chair at the table and moved to brew tea as her wife had requested. "Do you want some food, babe?" She placed the full teapot on the stove and clicked the burner on before moving to the corner cabinet where the large selection of loose leaf tea was kept.

Stroking her belly in an unconscious motion, Regina contemplated; Joanne had encouraged something small and light during early labor, it could be a long process after all and hunger pains were the last thing she needed on top of it. She finally nodded, "Two scrambled eggs and a slice of plain toast?"

Emma nodded as she moved back to wife and leaned down, placing a hand on the heavy swell of their child and kissing her softly. "Do you want to stay here? Or want me to bring it to the living room?"

Regina leaned into the palm cupping her jaw and brought her hand up to give it a loving squeeze. "Stay here, I don't really feel like being very far from you honestly," she flushed slightly, they enjoyed and preferred being in each others presence. However she didn't often like acknowledging the urge and now it seemed stronger than usual today, though it was easy to attribute the strong urging to the hormones of labor. Her eyes slipped closed and she tightened the grip on her wife's hand as she felt the rippling contraction of her muscles as another struck her.

"It's ok, I'm right here and not going anywhere." Emma soothed as she dropped into a crouch beside her wife and activated the stopwatch as she stroked the taut lower stomach of her wife with her free hand. Husking soothing words of comfort and love to Regina as the brunette breathed through the light contraction. The contraction ended and she reset the stopwatch and started it again. "37 seconds." She informed as she pulled the small notebook from her pocket and recorded the length and time of the contraction. They kissed again and Emma was up just as the kettle started to whistle.

Breakfast consumed, they moved into the living room and Regina set her second cup of tea on the coffee table as Emma moved to the entertainment center. "Requests?" The blonde asked as she set the TV up from xBox to DVD and opened the side cabinet full of DVD's.

Regina smiled as she arranged pillows and blankets on the couch, creating a nest for them. "I Love Lucy?" She chuckled a little to herself. She'd discovered the black and white sitcom during the 28 curse years and at the time it was one of the only things that could bring a smile to the mostly unreformed Queen; for the for first 18 years at least, until Henry.

Thanks to the curse she'd been stuck watching the same six episodes for awhile before she'd finally figured out mail-order. The show was a secret vice right up there with her romance novels. Emma grinned at her wife and pulled the first season boxset out, leaving it opened on the coffee table as she put the first disc in. She'd just pushed the tray when her wife's carried to her. "Another contraction, Emma." Regina sat on the couch and took the hand her wife offered as Emma all but leapt across the room to be at her side. The now familiar feeling was uncomfortable, but hadn't really moved into painful yet. Regina breathed through it and held eye contact with her wife as it passed. She nodded and felt her body relax as it ended and the TV started the music for the menu screen.

"36 seconds long, 48 minutes 37 seconds from the last one." Emma narrated as she wrote in the book. Regina sipped from her tea and settled back into her wife as the blonde slipped behind her and wrapped her arms around her, pulling the blankets around them as she hit play and they relaxed into their love; preparing for the birth of their second child.

It was nearing 9 when Regina paused the show with a restless sigh, they were at 39 minutes apart and the longest contraction had been 47 seconds long. "I want to walk." she announced. Joanne had encouraged her to listen to her body, let it tell her what she needed and to listen to instinct. "Outside."

Emma frowned. "Babe, it's," a glance at her phone. "9am mid March in Maine," she had been counseled to be supportive and go along with whatever her wife wanted and needed. Granted it was unseasonably warm at 40 degrees outside, but still rather chilly for her laboring wife.

"Please?" The plaintive request came as Regina was already levering up out of their warm nest.

Emma sighed. "Of course, beautiful, give me a second?" She could never deny her wife anything, labor or not. Regina nodded and sipped from her recently refreshed tea. Emma slipped out the patio door in the kitchen and looked around the yard, sighing at the steaming frost that was slowly dissipating as the ground warmed in the morning air.

She wasn't sure she had the energy for this, or even if she could pull it off at all. Emma took a moment to take in the privacy fence, small shed in the corner half hidden by trimmed shrubs, the bare space of Regina's summer garden. The towering apple tree taking up its place as sentry in the center of the large yard. With a grin Emma headed for the base of the tree, knowing how she could pull this off.

She placed her hand against the trunk and pushed all of her love and emotion into the physical manifestation of the centerpiece in their family crest. The tree took on an ethereal glow, humming with energy the color of her magic. A deep breath and Emma pushed every bit of protective magic she had into the swirling light blue.

She took a step back and watched as a rippling sheet of magic cascaded up from the treetop and slowly draped over the yard to slide along their side of the fence and completely seal off the yard from the outside. Emma felt winded as the charms settled into place, she shook her hands out for the final part and cast a simple temperature spell; raising the ambient temperature inside the now insulated backyard. She slumped back against the tree for a moment, pretty sure she wouldn't be able to tap into her magic anymore today. She'd pulled it off, however and that was the important thing.

Regina smiled at her wife when Emma stepped back into the kitchen, the brunette had made her way into the room and taken a seat at the table to watch what her wife was up to. She'd been more than impressed with the magic skill the blonde had yielded and wondered if she'd been practicing. "That was impressive, darling." Regina offered as stood and stepped into her wife's arms, kissing the handsome blonde and tucking her arm around a muscled one of her lover's as they stepped outside and into the magically warmed air.

Emma grinned cockily as they started a slow circuit around the back yard along the fenceline. "Had a pretty amazing teacher, even if she did throw me off a bridge." She draped an arm over slim shoulders and placed a hand on their child, kissing the top of dark hair her as her wife laid her head on a strong shoulder; their pace slow and unhurried.

"You did it didn't you?" Regina smirked as she laced their hands together over her stomach. "I would've stepped in if you didn't pull it off." She shrugged. "Though there was a split second I wondered how I was going to tell the Charming's I'd killed the Savior on accident." They were halfway around the yard when Regina stopped and faced her wife, brow furrowed, "Contraction," was all she said as she leaned into her lover and moaned as a stronger than before contraction rippled through her body.

Emma held her wife, ignoring the bruising grip on her bare biceps as Regina rested her forehead against her chest while the blonde counted out the seconds of the contraction. She reached 48 and the contraction released it's grip. "Still 39 minutes apart." Emma offered up as she reset the stopwatch and logged the contraction.

Regina nodded as she continued to lean against her wife. "Keep walking." they readjusted and resumed their slow walking pace in a similar position as before.

Emma cleared her throat. "Where were we?" She kissed dark hair, "Oh… We'd been on two kind of dates at that point, I was pretty sure you weren't actually going to let me die…" She trailed off when Regina playfully slapped at her abdomen. "However the only time you had let me kiss you was the night we arrived back from Neverland and you agreed to a date."

A smile as they passed the house and Regina shifted their direction towards the apple tree, it was still pulsing with light blue energy; creating a soothing atmosphere in the quiet backyard. "I remember," she laughed lightly. "You showed up at the front door at 3 in the morning with a speech about hope and faith, about shaking off the...what was it? "The shackles of fate and embracing what we both wanted, what we both _desired_." Regina shook her head at the memory.

"You were so confused, half asleep and adorable in your pyjamas and half closed robe." Emma smiled at the memory as they stopped beneath the towering tree and turned to face each other. "Then I told you that I wanted to raise Henry together, really together…" She slipped a hand into dark hair at the base of a tanned neck and laid her other hand against the swell of their second child.

Regina smiled, her eyes misting as their eyes held. "And then you kissed me." She leaned up as Emma leaned down and their lips brushed together.

The tree beside them sparked and it's whirling glow intensified as their lips slid together in a slow and tender kiss. "And then you said yes." Emma whispered as they pulled apart. "Jokes on me though, since fate already had us shackled after all." She nuzzled into dark hair and breathed in the sweet scent of her wife's shampoo.

A laugh and Regina slapped at her chest, "So romantic." They started walking again. "A week later you took me on a picnic at lookout point." Regina laid her head back on a strong shoulder as she stroked her stomach and they strode along.

Emma laughed, "That was after you ruined Hook's flask and he ran away." Her wife just snorted and shook her head at the hapless pirate who no longer darkened their lives. They made it another half lap before Regina stopped their progress for another contraction, this one lanced across her lower abdomen and sent her lower back in spasms as well. She faced the fence, bracing her forearms against the smooth wood and resting her forehead against them as she took deep breaths. Emma moved hands to her back and gently worked the taut muscles there, doing what she could to ease the tightening; she slowly counted out the seconds as the contraction held her wife in it's grip. It was a painful one, and lasted 55 seconds, the longest yet.

The contraction eased and Regina leaned back against her wife's solid body, pulling strong arms around herself. "32 minutes, they're getting closer." Emma whispered into the shell of her ear right before she kissed it.

Regina sighed and closed her eyes. "That is generally how labor works, my love." she smiled then, content in the embrace and even through the worsening pain; thrilled about their future.

Emma laughed and kissed her temple. "I have done this once, 15 plus years ago; but I've done it." another kiss. "Do you want to go inside yet?"

The dark head shook against her chest. "Not yet." Regina straightened and they started their slow walking again in peaceful companionable silence.

"Are we set on names?" They were passing the house again when Emma broke the quiet, they'd managed to stick to not knowing the gender and had picked out a boy's name and a girl's.

Regina nodded. "Yes, Emily Snow or Logan Nathaniel." she smiled and leaned further into her wife. "Still no preference?"

Emma shook her head, sleep tousled; shaggy blonde hair flaring out from her head. "Nope, whole and healthy is all." She truly didn't care, she looked forward either way to being able to raise a child from the beginning. "I have to admit, through all of this… I appreciate my parents desires more than ever." Emma kissed dark hair.

"How do you mean?" Regina asked as she leaned into the pressure of the kiss.

"I always understood their desire to raise a baby from the start, not suddenly be parents to a 28 year old totally independent human. But now? I get wanting to raise a baby, watch them grow up from a tiny helpless human..." Their walking slowed as Regina rubbed her stomach and grimaced. "Contraction?" Emma asked as she glanced at the stopwatch it had only been 27 minutes, things were starting to progress quickly.

Regina nodded and turned into her wife's arms, clasping her forearms just below her elbows as Emma clasped her elbows. "Something's different though." She gave a sharp gasp as the muscles in her stomach tightened. "I think my water just broke, finally." They glanced down and thin rivulets of reddish tinged fluid had leaked down her thighs. She took deep hurried breaths as the pain sharpened more than ever. Regina closed her eyes and forced herself to relax into the safe, strong hold of her wife. Trusting in the quiet, solid strength to support her.

"63 seconds." Emma counted out until the contraction eased. "Inside?" She rubbed soothing circles on her wife's back as the brunette softly panted to catch her breath while she reset the stopwatch for the next contraction.

A nod. "Yes, I'd like to shower and settle into bed? Some cold water sounds nice." She nuzzled into her wife's side as they headed back for the patio. As they entered the house Emma flicked her wrist, lifting the charm from the apple tree and ending the protection canopy over the backyard.

They climbed the stairs after a stop in the kitchen and a detour to adjust the thermostat, Regina requesting a higher temperature. Her clothing felt itchy and like it was chafing and she had no intention of dressing again after a shower. They stepped into the cool shower and Regina turned in her wife's arms leaning back against her wife's chest. "You doing ok, babe?" Emma wrapped her arms around her and kissed her temple.

"Nervous, excited, mostly anxious; but yes I'm ok." Regina groaned then as the next contraction started. Emma held her arms out and the brunette braced her forearms along her wife's and laced their hands together as she bent at the knees a little and took deep meditative breaths. Emma whispering soft, loving encouragements into her ear in between her count of the seconds. The contraction passed at 69 seconds and Regina grimaced as she stepped out of her wife's arms, the need to be clean before what was going to happen in the next few hours was an odd instinct but she wasn't about to fight it.

Emma picked up the soft wash cloth she'd grabbed from the linen closet and lathered it up with one of the fragrant locally homemade bar soaps Regina kept on hand and started to tenderly scrub away the thin layer of sweat from tanned skin. Placing light kisses over clean skin as the soap was washed away. She dropped to her haunches once she'd washed over her wife's expanded belly and placed a tanned foot on her thigh and gently scrubbed away the evidence of her water breaking.

Soft hands came to rest on strong shoulders as the water cascaded around them, washing away reddish, soapy water as Emma was washing over it. She placed that foot back down after a loving kiss to a knee and picked up the opposite so she could repeat the ministrations to the opposite thigh. This time she also softly brushed the cotton cloth across swollen and reddened lips, cleaning her wife's most private places as well. Another kiss to a knee and she stood wringing the cloth out and laying it out over a control knob. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina as the brunette moved into them, "Want you hair washed too?" She asked softly as she kissed damp hair.

"No, it's ok. I think I really want to lay down." Regina pulled away to smile up at her wife, she slipped a hand into blonde hair and pulled her lover down. "I love you." the quiet whisper came before she softly connected their lips in a tender kiss.

Emma rubbed their noses together as they pulled apart, a move that often caused a frown if Regina wasn't in the sappiest of moods. "Now and always." she whispered back, before they kissed softly again.

Another hour passed as did three more more contractions while they lay in bed side by side. Regina remaining naked and Emma in only a pair of loose cotton boxers per her wife's request. The brunette groaned through the very end of a contraction and gripped tightly onto the strong thigh laying next to hers. "74 seconds, 18 minutes apart." Emma reached for the notepad to log it and smiled when she felt manicured nails scratching lightly at the skin that her wife just been squeezing.

"Time is it?" Regina asked dazedly, she was tired and the pain was intensifying with every contraction. It was getting harder to focus on her breathing, but with her wife's support and helpful coaching she was being successful. Focusing each time on the single feather they'd chosen as a focus point and that Emma had hung from the ceiling so it hung over the foot of the bed at an easy angle for her to focus on.

A glance at the bedside clock. "12:11." Emma answered the question as she stroked loving patterns over the taut skin of her swollen stomach. "Do you need anything?"

Regina shook her head, "No, just you. But go ahead and call Joanne." She shifted and leaned against her wife, trying to get comfortable and finding it difficult. "It's a little early but it's going fast." She knew first babies often took longer than future children but they had barely passed the nine hour mark and the contractions were closer together than she'd expected them after only a few hours.

The next contraction was just starting when the quiet knock came at their bedroom door frame and Joanne entered with a soft smile. They'd provided her a spare key last month so when the time came Emma wouldn't have to leave her wife's side to let the midwife in. She quietly set her bag and box of things down, leaving them in peace for the moment as she glanced at her watch. Emma had called her 15 minutes ago and she'd taken her time since there wasn't any real hurry quite yet.

She set up on the short long dresser that Regina used and had cleared away the top of, with a softly padded travel scale and a sterile piece of surgical cloth where she laid out the few tools she'd need or might need. She listened to her Queen's breathing as she went about her tasks, gauging her level of tiredness and also energy. The small woman seemed to be doing just fine, not that Joanne had ever had any doubts. The contraction tapered off just as Emma was reaching 78 in her count of seconds. "Very good Regina, it sounds like baby Swan-Mills is eager to join us out here." She smiled softly as the brunette relaxed back against the support pillows. "Cool wash cloth?" Regina nodded, her eyes closed and her breathing even and relaxed.

"Sorry babe, I should've -" Regina placed a single finger against her wife's lips.

"It's alright, darling." she pulled the finger away and smiled when Emma kissed it. "You are here with me, if I'd wanted a cool cloth before. I would've asked for it." She laced their hands together and kissed her wife's.

Joanne entered from the ensuite then and handed over a cool, damp wash cloth to Emma. "I'm just going to examine you real quick." She moved to her bag pulled a box of latex gloves from it as Emma gently wiped the cool cloth over her wife's face, neck and upper chest. The blonde doctor shifted a knee back and gently probed at swollen flesh as she focused on a point beside the bed as she relied on feeling to gauge her patient's internal progress. Regina buried her face into a strong shoulder as the feeling wasn't entirely comfortable. "Everything looks on track and good." Joanne announced as she stood from the bed and snapped her gloves off, depositing them into the red bio bag she'd removed and opened from the box. "You're fully effaced and at about 8 1/2 cm, it won't be long at the rate you're progressing. I expect you'll be holding your baby before 3." She grabbed the stack of towels from her box and moved to place them in the warmer in the ensuite.

Regina shifted again. "Lay behind me?" She made the request quietly. It was already in their birthing plan, that Regina wanted her wife behind her, offering her quiet strength and support through the active birth.

Emma laid the cloth aside and moved to shift some of the pillows away as she slipped behind her wife and surrounded her in loving, quiet support. Their hands laced together and lay against the heavy swell of their child as Regina relaxed back against her, eyes closed and content in the moment with the peace and quiet. Joanne returned and couldn't help the soft, emotional smile at the image the two made. She'd been present for a lot of births in Storybrooke, but these two really gave other couples something to strive for.

Another hour and a half passed quietly as Joanne left the expectant mothers in peace on the bed, reading a book she'd brought along, pausing to perform another exam and finding her Queen very nearly at 10cm and her contractions coming every 3 minutes, "It won't be much longer, when you feel the urge to push let me know. But don't push until I tell you." She snapped her gloves off, but didn't return to her seat on the chaise lounge. "How do you feel Regina?" She asked once the brunette nodded her understanding. "Tired? Dizzy? Light headed?"

Regina lay back against Emma, stroking over the strong forearms beside her. They'd shifted into a close approximation of the chosen birthing position. She was snuggled back against her wife's pelvis and Emma had strong hands resting on her hips, ready to lay on tanned thighs and give her wife the support to bare down. "Little tired, but otherwise I'm ok, feel a little foggy." she closed her eyes and focused on her breathing.

"That's natural, your body is drawing all your focus to the birth, tunneling all your energy and focus on this and tuning out everything else, don't fight it." Joanne coached as she rubbed soothingly at a tanned knee.

Another four contractions passed and on the fifth Regina gave a small cry of pain. "Something's different." she gasped out, clutching tightly to strong forearms. "I want to push!"

A glance down and Joanne was snapping on a clean pair of gloves. "Baby is crowning, we've got blonde hair!" she'd been following the progress and knew this moment had been close. "Just breath through it, I need to make sure everything is clear and on the next contraction you'll need to push." She slipped two fingers inside and confirmed everything was safe and clear for what would be a, hopefully, easy delivery. "All clear my Queen, next contraction I want you to push." She adjusted Regina's legs back, opening her up and helping Emma take hold and have a secure grip.

Regina fell back against her wife panting, it had taken all she had to hold back her body's natural instincts. "We're done right?" She groaned as she asked, felt the pressure of her wife kissing her head. She felt a tight burning sensation stretching her, suddenly realizing exactly what this "ring of fire" thing was she'd been reading about in birthing books and blogs.

Joanne laughed. "Not quite, one little thing left to take care of." She took a few seconds to retrieve a couple of the warmed towels and lay them beside the laboring woman, ready to wrap around the baby ready to emerge.

Emma felt her wife tense and knew the next contraction was starting. "You've got this babe." She encouraged as Regina clamped her jaw shut and breath flared from her nose as she sat forward a little and bore down, focusing on her wife counting out seconds and Joanne encouraging her to push. Long second passed and the contraction eased as she lay back panting, brow furrowed and glistening in a light sheen of sweat from the effort. "Love you." she murmured out as she felt her wife kiss her sweaty temple.

"Love you too, beautiful." Emma husked as she kissed salty skin again, "You're doing so good."

Regina groaned as she gripped tightly to the strong forearms supporting her and took a deep breath as the next contraction started, she leaned forward again, focusing on the feather. Feeling Emma follow, offering her support, long pained seconds passed that felt like forever and then she gasped and released the focused breath she'd been holding as something popped and the intense pressure she'd been feeling lessoned, the contraction still fluttered weakly through her tightened abdomen but she forced herself to relax back at Joanne's coaching.

"Very good, Regina." Joanne used a towel to clear away birth matter from the tiny white head. "Your baby's head is out, should only be one more contraction." She gently held the tiny head and assisted the natural movement as the shoulders prepared to emerge. The next contraction started and she encouraged the brunette to push as she applied light pressure helping ease first one shoulder and then the other out. "That's it my Queen, one more big push!"

Regina groaned loudly as she gasped and drew in another deep breath, the ring of fire had nothing on this new stretch. She dug short nails into strong arms and with a sharp cry she bore down with everything she had, gasping as she felt her baby slip fully from inside her body on an audible gush of fluid.

Joanne laughed as she caught the infant as it suddenly slipped quickly from her Queen, a reaction she often felt during a birth at this moment. The adrenaline of the moment causing her joy every time. She performed the necessary actions as the two parents lay back, both panting.

Emma couldn't help the beaming smile on her face as she released her wife's thighs and wrapped her arms around her. "You did it! Our baby is here!" She placed a lingering, loving kiss to damp hair.

Regina smiled tiredly as her body relaxed more than it had in hours, a sharp cry rang out and her eyes opened as the tiny squirming; naked infant was placed on her distended and swollen belly. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she held the baby close, laughing happily when flailing hands gripped the finger Emma held out. "So beautiful." Regina husked out as she wiped tears away with one hand.

"Do you want to try and nurse?" Joanne interrupted after a minute had passed, their birth plan was to try nursing right away, it tended to help with placental birth and they were waiting to cut the umbilical cord until it had emerged.

Regina nodded and with Emma supporting the baby's head and she her heavy breast, they guided the small; wrinkly baby to her nipple and after a few seconds of trial and error the baby latched on. Regina gasped at the entirely new sensation and her eyes dilated with the flood of maternal hormones. The small infant suckled contentedly, tiny eyes finally slipping open and both women smiled down at dark eyes, they'd change before settling into a color. But the wispy blonde hair and dark eyes hinted at a beautiful mix of the two mothers. Regina grimaced then as a soft contraction moved through her.

"It's alright," Joanne soothed as she examined her Queen, "It's just the placenta, remember not to push, let the contractions naturally expel it. There was no tearing, you did very good with your exercises and the perennial massages. This should be pretty easy." She gently helped the process along, tenderly palpating Regina's lower abdomen until the final birth matter slipped free. Tiny belly full, the baby released from her nipple and gave a tiny mewling cry from milk coated lips.

"Let's cut the cord and then see if we can't get a burp from the little cutie." Joanne smiled at the image of the happy family. She efficiently clamped off the cord in two places about two inches from the infants rounded belly and an inch apart. She offered the the small surgical scissors to Emma who quickly severed the connection before placing a soft kiss to her wife's temple. Joanne secured the hard plastic umbilical clamp between the metal clamp and the baby, they'd already been over the process explanation days before.

Joanne gently used a sterile wipe to clean Regina of fluids, she finished and snapped off her gloves. "May I?" The OBGYN held out her arms after she'd gathered up the bio waste in a towel and deposited it into the red bag. She took the squirming baby to the dresser and laid it gently on the scale, recording the weight as she measured the length with a cloth tape measure. She could feel the watchful eyes behind her following her every movement. "6 pounds, 12 ounces, 21 inches long." She announced as she wiped away the remaining birth matter and swaddled the tiny baby in a warm towel. She raised the baby to her shoulder and lightly rubbed at it's back, it didn't take long for the quiet expelling gas to clear the excess air from a tiny stomach. "Very good, little one." She cooed and smiled at the softly yawning infant as she placed it back on Regina's chest. She shook out a sheet and draped it over the two women and baby.

The blonde doctor pulled the birth certificate form from her bag, leaving the couple to coo and bond with the tiny blonde baby. "Born at 2:33 pm on March 17th, 6 pounds 12 ounces and 21 inches." She looked up and smiled at the happy couple. "Do we have a name?"

Regina smiled, turning her head to look up at her wife who still sat behind her, holding them both. "Emily Snow Swan-Mills." She husked just before kissing her wife in a happy, loving and tender kiss.

Joanne smiled. "Beautiful name," She declared, adding the last bit of information to the form.

"I love you so much, Emma." Regina whispered as their newborn daughter slumbered peacefully in their arms.

Emma smiled back, the feeling of euphoric happiness filling her heart and soul. "Now and always, My Queen." she met her wife for another soft kiss before the brunette settled back against her chest and yawned.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: So wow, this is it. The end of the journey. When I first started this last November, I couldn't have even fathomed how it would grow, how I would grow. This last year has been one of the hardest of my life, I'd like to think it can only go uphill from here. I have some amazing opportunities coming up, including traveling to all 5 Creation conventions as a volunteer. I am very nearly a totally different person than I was a year ago and that's a good thing. Thank you so much to all the readers that have been there for the whole journey, your support has meant everything to me.**

 **With that said, please enjoy!**

A soft mewl carried through the master bedroom, a tiny sniffle followed and Emma jerked awake; sliding sideways from the bed before Emily could break into full on crying. Eyes barely even open yet the blonde made it to the bassinet at the foot of their bed just as the tiny infant was fluttering dark eyes open and letting out a cry. "It's ok, Jelly," Emma shushed the week old baby, rocking her and patting her back.

"I swear to, God… if that child thinks her name is Jelly one day..." Regina's raspy voice threatened as she shuffled to sit upright in bed.

Emma grinned unapologetically as she shifted to kiss Emily's forehead. "Her name is Emily, but after nine months…" She cooed at the baby when the sudden kiss stilled her crying for a second.

Regina frowned at her wife but the shining mirth in her eyes belied the frustration. "Yes well," she smiled softly when another kiss quieted Emily again. "Bring the starving baby here." She held her arms out, pulling Emily into her chest when her wife handed her over and settled half behind her so she could cradle mother and baby while the blonde bundle suckled hungrily at her breast.

It had been a blissful week, Snow and David had brought Henry and Sarah over the day after Emily had been born. Regina had spent a solid hour crying after watching Henry cradle his baby sister in his arms and start to tell her their family's story. The moment wasn't helped by Neal climbing into the chair beside his nephew and staring at Emily with awe as he softly touched wavy blonde hair following Henry's directions to be gentle.

The moment of the day however had been Snow's face when they shared Emily's full name. It had been a full circle moment for the two women, that had tears streaming down both faces while their spouses quietly ushered the kids out of the room; allowing the two some privacy for the moment with the tiny baby between them.

Emma stroked a slightly chubby cheek as Emily continued to nurse. "I love you so much, Regina." She whispered as she kissed her wife's cheek and held a finger to the baby's waving hand, Emily latched onto it and shook her hand as tiny unfocused chocolate eyes looked up at them.

"I love you too, my darling." Regina reached over her shoulder with a free hand and tangled her hand in blonde hair, scratching lightly at her scalp. "You are my everything, you and our children." She couldn't help the happy thrill that ran through her at the plural term. Emily slowed her suckling, as if sensing the emotional moment; she pulled away enough for the nipple to slip from her mouth and gave contented and sleepy yawn before nuzzling back into her mother's breast and starting to nurse again.

It was 1 o'clock in the afternoon the next day when the doorbell rang. Emma looked from where she was reading through a police report her father had thought she shouldn't wait to read and glanced at her wife and new baby. Regina was curled up on her side on the opposite end of the couch from her, Emily in her yellow _Born in a Fairytale_ onesie sound asleep beside her between her mother and the back of the couch. The brunette had one hand resting on the tiny chest of their daughter assuring her safety even in sleep.

Emma knew who was at the door and she made her way to let Joanne in for the one week check up. When they made it back to the living room Regina was sitting up and softly bouncing a happy looking Emily in the cradle of her arms. The brunette looked tired, but healthy and most importantly as happy as the babe in her arms.

Joanne set her bag down on the coffee table and smiled her Queen, "How are we?" She held out her arms.

Regina stood, placing the infant her arms. "Very well, no pain. Just sore and very achy in places." She watched her former personal physician make faces at Emily and smiled at the woman who had always been loyal to her.

"That's good isn't it, Jelly?" Joanne singsonged to the baby and Regina groaned, fully aware already that the nickname was spreading through town right alongside her actual name. The blonde doctor laughed at the brunette's audible groan, "How's nursing? Any problems with pumping?" She tickled the round belly of the baby, laughing again when Emily smiled and then promptly frowned when shortly after a rather noxious smell emanated from the tiny bundle of joy.

Emma swooped in and took Emily from their doctor, "I'll change her." the blonde had thrown herself into the baby's care eager to make up for everything she'd missed with their first child. Regina wondered how long before the exhausted blonde eased into a more even split, Emily was seven days old and Regina had barely changed a dozen diapers. It wasn't unheard of for the blonde to slip downstairs as the baby was starting to wake and utilize one of the breast milk bottles in the fridge so that she could sleep through the night.

Regina smiled as two of the loves of her life left the room and headed upstairs for the nursery. "No problems." She followed her wife and baby upstairs with the doctor behind her, it being much easier to perform her postpartum exam in bed. "She's nursing with no trouble and the pumping was a little uncomfortable at first, but I think I'm used to it and she's taking a bottle just fine." Regina sat on the king sized bed and slipped the loose sweatpants that belonged to Emma from her lower body and settled back on the bed.

Joanne snapped on a pair of gloves, "Any trouble in the bathroom?" She turned away as Regina slipped her padded underwear off.

"No, everything seems to be functioning properly." Regina laid back got comfortable. "Still bleeding, but it's mostly just spotting" she grimaced slightly as Joanne started her examination.

The blonde doctor gently felt the tender flesh inside her Queen, "That's good, swelling's down significantly," she slipped her gloves off and raised the baggy t-shirt her Queen wore up over her still swollen and distended stomach. The brunette hadn't gained much extra weight and Joanne suspected she'd the lose the weight easily, giving the women of Storybrooke another reason to be envious of her experience. She softly palpated the spongy flesh. "Everything looks good." she tugged the t-shirt back down.

"This is when I usually discuss birth control with new parents…" Joanne started as Emma entered the room, Emily swaddled and in her arms. Regina started to comment and the blonde doctor cut her off. "I know, we're not sure the spell was permanent." she smiled at Emma. "But assuming that it is, the next few months will be your most fertile Regina. However I'd personally recommend waiting at least six months before conceiving again, preferably 12; give your body time to heal and reset," she stood and let Regina dress again.

Emma rocked Emily in her arms, smiling at the happy, cooing baby, "Condoms are suitable?" She never thought she'd sing-song a sentence like that to a baby, but motherhood.

Joanne took Emily and laid her on the bed. "Perfectly. You had no complications, no tearing. So really resuming sexual activity is at your comfort level." she smiled at the squirming baby as she unwrapped her and opened her onsie, checking her umbilical stub."You'll want to stay away from penetrative sex for another three weeks at least and even then be cautious. If it hurts stop, if you're still spotting I would hold off." she slipped the yellow onesie from Emily and stood from the bed, moving to the scale she'd set on the dresser again.

"You'll likely start an ovulation cycle 3-6 weeks from birth, so we should know fairly quickly if we even need to worry about contraception." Joanne laid Emily on the scale and tickled her round belly. "We're up a couple of ounces, right on track." She lifted the blonde baby from the scale and moved back to the bed. "I recommend to most new mothers that they...achieve pleasure at their own hand a time a two before being with their partner." Emma flushed and Regina cleared her throat into the silence that followed, Joanne smiled at the pair.

"It will give you a chance to see what feels different, reassure any body negativity issues you may be having postpartum." Regina nodded along, she hadn't had any particular issues just yet, but she had caught herself avoiding looking very long at her changed body. "It'll also be a good way for you to gauge tenderness and sensitivity as well, but also it's your body and you absolutely should not let anyone." She cut a look at Emma. "Push you into anything you don't feel ready for."

Regina smiled. "I can assure that won't be a problem, it's likely I'll be the one pushing." She closed her eyes and gave happy hum when a soft kiss was placed against her temple and a strong arm wrapped around her shoulders as Emma joined her on the bed. "But, back to Emily, she's been nursing almost constantly; more often than I remember Henry eating." She watched their doctor measure the baby's length and record both the weight and length into a small tablet computer.

Joanne nodded. "Breast milk digests quicker than formula, in only a couple of hours. Since Henry didn't have that benefit-" Joanne cut herself off and glanced at Emma. "Sorry, poor choice of words."

Emma waved her off. "It's fine." Regardless the comment had stung, she consoled herself with the absolute fact that everything that had had happened had brought them together. "Can't change the past and it's the truth of biology." She picked up the onesie and when Joanne laid Emily back on the bed she started to slip the clothing back on her.

Regina rubbed her wife's back soothingly. "Thank you, Joanne." she cleared her throat and left her hand resting on a tense back. "We appreciate everything you've done for us, if you'd like we can schedule the next appointment at the office?" Emma had Emily dressed then and the tiny mix of the two of them started to become fussy, indicating a hunger.

"It's fine either way, I truly don't mind coming to you guys though." Joanne smiled as her Queen slipped the loose t-shirt off of one arm and opened the nursing bra she wore, pulling Emily in and smiling beautifully when the infant hungrily latched on. "Such a beautiful family, my Queen. I am so happy for you." She stood from the bed and started to pack up her bag. "Unless you have any issues we'll plan for a one month check?"

Emma stood to follow the doctor out. "That sounds great." She smiled at the other blonde, mostly recovered from the moment she'd had earlier, knowing the woman truly hadn't meant anything by her comment and that she felt bad.

Regina watched her wife follow the doctor out and made a note to check on her lover's mental state when she returned, she was pulled from her thoughts though by a soft gurgle and she glanced down to see Emily kneading at her upper chest; tiny mouth surrounded by milk bubbles and dark eyes focused somewhere around her forehead. "Hi there tiny baby." she stroked a small cheek with one finger, laughing softly when it caused a fist to flail away from her chest for a second. "Don't tell your brother but you're my favorite right now." Regina cooed to the suckling baby. "For now anyway, until you're 13 and causing drama." she gently broke the suction with her pinky finger when she felt her milk flow slowing and switched Emily to her other breast.

"Henry was fairly behaved, but your mother..." Regina shook her head as she rocked Emily slowly while she nursed, "I didn't know her when she was 13, but the stories I've heard." She shook her head again. "But your mother didn't have a lot of love in her life until just a few years ago." Regina tickled a chubby cheek again, smiling when it garnered no reaction this time and chocolate eyes closed and opened slowly. "That's why it's our job, and your brother's and your grandparents' to make sure she _never_ goes a day not knowing how much we love her." Emily released her nipple long enough to yawn before she was nuzzling back in, suckling softer now; mostly on instinct.

Emma stood just outside the doorway, unintentionally eavesdropping at first; but then not wanting to interrupt the moment between mother and child. Tears streamed down her face as she overheard the words and she felt the overwhelming love for her family, the one she'd dreamed about when she was that 13 year old girl but never hoped for.

"She saved me." Regina stroked Emily's cheek as she continued to sleepily suckle. "She came into town and turned my whole life upside down." Emily released her again and gave a wide yawn for such a small baby. "Your brother may have warmed my cold heart, but your mother?" Regina eased her onto her shoulder and rubbed at the tiny back. "Your mother took a blowtorch to it." Emily burped and dribbled a little spit up out.

"That's ok, baby girl, your brother has the same reaction when we get a little to sappy also." Regina laughed as she pulled Emily down and wiped her face of the spit up. "It's true though, until she came into my life driving horrid cars and wielding chainsaws. I didn't even know I was missing her." she tickled a rounded belly and laughed when Emily kicked out a little. "Don't tell her, but I actually loved that stupid jacket, however the blue one was my favorite." she smiled when pink eyelids started to droop and she carefully swaddled her child into the blanket still on the bed.

Emma entered the room then. "I knew it!" She teased even as her face was still damp with tears.

Regina looked up at her wife, a contrite smile on her face that quickly fell when she processed the reddened eyes and tear tracks. "Darling? What's the matter?" She stood from the bed and gently laid Emily into her bassinet at the foot of the bed.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop…" Emma sighed as she sat on the bed watching her wife shed the soiled shirt she wore and toss it into the laundry. "I never felt like I belonged until Henry dragged me here and brought me home." She stood and followed Regina into the ensuite, watching while the brunette took a washcloth and soap cleaning her shoulder where the spit up had leaked through. "Sometimes I'm still a little thrown by the sense of belonging I feel." she stepped forward once her wife was done and wrapped her arms around the brunette, letting her hands rest on the evidence of the baby sleeping in their bedroom.

"When Henry first showed up on my doorstep I never would have imagined that I'd be here in six years." Emma bent to kiss tanned skin, smiling when Regina arched her neck granting more access. "Everything reminds me daily how much I'm loved." She stroked her thumb over one of the few stretch marks on her wife's deflated lower belly. "How much our family means to me and how much they need me and want me." She kissed tanned skin again, sucking just enough for Regina to mewl slightly and bury a hand in blonde hair.

Regina smiled into the attentions, meeting her wife's hazel eyes in the mirror before them. "Easy, Tiger." She laughed at the teasing growl and nip from Emma. "Joanne may have cleared me for light activity, but I'm not quite ready." She scratched at her wife's scalp again and smiled when a soft kiss was placed against her cheek.

Emma laid her chin on a shoulder, not caring that she had to arch her back awkwardly. "I'll always love you, I'll always want you." She kissed a tanned neck again when chocolate eyes misted. "Whether it's holding you in my arms, making love or sharing our life together. Nothing can change how I feel." Another kiss and Regina was turning in her arms.

The brunette looped her arms over her wife's shoulders, lacing her hands together. "Of that I never doubt." She pushed up onto to her toes while tugging at her lover, pulling the taller woman into a sweet kiss.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma yawned loudly as she stirred the pot of stew that was simmering on the stove, it was a sleepy mid-afternoon Wednesday. A nearly a month old Emily sleeping contentedly and strapped to her chest in the army green tactical baby carrier, a gift from Ruby that Regina had rolled her eyes at. The brunette herself was napping in their bed while Emma cared for the infant and kept an eye on dinner. She yawned again and stroked a hand over the canvas and kevlar material before bending her head in to place a soft kiss against downey blonde hair.

The level of happiness in the last few weeks still left her spinning, she absolutely loved Henry and wouldn't change a thing about him. But she'd truly been reveling in all things she was getting to do with Emily. Another soft kiss that had Emily stirring and she added the handful of bay leaves wrapped in cheesecloth that Regina had prepared and left instructions on when to add them before heading upstairs.

She gave the pot a stir as she started to rock side to side to sooth the starting to fuss infant. Emma detected the soft mewl that indicated she was about to start demanding food and she opened the fridge to retrieve one of the packets of breast milk and set it in the simmering pot of water she'd started a while ago, knowing her daughter would be hungry soon.

Emma paused mid-stir when she felt a familiar tingling between her legs that she hadn't felt in months. A grin broke out on her face. "Guess who's getting more siblings?" She sing-song to her daughter as she laid a hand on her back and bounced a little, soothing the baby as she started to really wake. "You are. You and your big brother, Henry!" A soft kiss was placed against downy blonde hair.

A husky voice carried into the room then. "I take the fertility spell just activated?" Regina stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame and smiling softly at the image of her wife in sweatpants; tank top and the baby carrier.

"Yup." Emma popped the P as she poked the warming milk, "I already started milk for Jelly. You going to be ok?" She turned to her sleep tousled wife and placed her hands on rounded hips as she kissed her chastley on the lips.

Regina touched her breasts as Emma moved back to the stove, massaging them lightly. "I think so, I pumped before I napped. So I should be fine." She moved further into the kitchen then and took a seat at the kitchen table as she yawned. Content to let her wife care for their child, even if the blonde seemed to be doing most of the caring. She knew Emma felt she was making up for everything she'd never done with their first child. She leaned her chin on a palm as she watched her wife deftly prepare the bottle and maneuver both herself and Emily out of the carrier after testing the milk on her inner wrist.

"She slept the whole time you did, because she's a good little girl." Emma offered her the bottles' nipple as she spoke, grinning when Emily enthusiastically latched on and started feeding.

Regina smiled and stood from her seat wrapping an arm around her wife and leaning against her strong shoulder as she tickled a pink cheek and watched her daughter eat. "Of course she is, she's ours." She placed a kiss against blonde hair and inhaled the fresh baby scent that wafted from their baby girl.

It was hours later, dinner had been consumed and put away. The teenagers had retreated to their bedrooms to work on homework and Regina was feeding a sleepy Emily on their bed while Emma was in the shower. "Your first night in your nursery little girl, aren't you excited?" She stroked a soft cheek as her daughter suckled from her breast. Emily gave a wave with the hand not kneading at her upper chest. "That's right!" Regina kept the conversation going. "But don't worry your Momma and I will he keeping an eye on you the whole time." She glanced over at the baby monitor on her side of the bed, it showed a picture of Emily's crib in her nursery and also carried any sound to them.

"Still sure you want to put her in the nursery tonight?" Emma appeared in the ensuites doorway, still dripping and working a towel over her muscled body. "We can keep her in here longer." She watched Regina detach Emily with her pinky and shift her to the opposite breast.

"I'm sure." Regina laughed and smiled at her anxious wife. "We agreed before she was born, 4 weeks in the bedroom with us and then into the nursery we spent weeks preparing." She cast an appreciative glance over her wife's muscled body, pausing briefly at the apex of her thighs. Where the coalescence of the fertility spell rested in its flaccid state. Regina wasn't ready for anything to be inside her yet, but that didn't mean she'd gone blind.

Emma nodded, her expression one of acceptance and contrition. "The monitor is set up right? You checked the batteries? And you double checked the thermostat in her room? Took out the extra blankets and lace thingie mom bought? Is the night light plugged in? Did I put the batteries in the mobile?" She tossed the towel into the hamper and strode towards her dresser.

Regina appreciated the flexing and shifting muscles even as she choked back amusement at her wife, her own maternal instincts were warring with the decision a little. However she did feel it was the best. "Yes, darling to everything." Emily broke away and gave a long milk bubble filled yawn, eyes sleepily drifting open and close. "Not quite yet baby girl," Regina soothed as she lifted the infant to her shoulder and gently rubbed her back.

"Sorry." A sheepish and dressed Emma settled on the bed beside her wife and child. "I don't know what's wrong with me." She kissed Regina on the cheek just as Emily let out disproportionately loud burp.

A soft kiss to downy soft blonde hair and Regina stood from the bed after pulling the loose t-shirt back over her breasts and shoulders, "Maternal instinct darling, it's kicking in stronger than ever. I'm not ashamed to admit that even when I transitioned Henry into his nursery that I slept in the rocking chair more times than not." She cut a look at her wife. "Don't even think about it." Emma deflated back to reclining on the bed. "I'm going to put her down now, it's going to be ok my love." Regina leaned in to kiss her wife on the lips and then left the room.

Emma sighed and watched her wife leave the room, eyes inadvertently drawn to the swaying yoga pant clad backside. Her lover was curvier than ever and Emma couldn't help but appreciate the new curves. She found them attractive in general and the effect was compounded by the knowledge that they were caused by their love and passion. Her train of thought quickly devolved then into memories of her wife writhing in pleasure beneath her, over her, beside her, all in a plethora of positions they'd partaken of each other in.

She twitched in her sweatpants then, "Goddamnit." She cursed, Emma hadn't missed undesired erections. She knew her wife wasn't ready for sex yet, and she was in no hurry to rush the beautiful brunette. Regardless, her penis was filling with blood and for every unarousing thought another two replaced with images of her wife naked and panting.

The blonde was just contemplating returning to the shower and alleviating the problem before her wife returned when the sexy woman of her thoughts appeared. "Darling, I think that…" Regina trailed off as their eyes met and she took in her flushed wife and the middling bulge in her sweatpants, chocolate eyes darkened and dilated. "...You have a situation there." Whatever she'd been about to say when she entered their bedroom was gone, replaced by the observance of her wife's arousal.

Emma flushed. "Hi, babe." She offered sheepishly. "Sorry, one thought just led to another and…" she gestured to the ridge of her cock, obvious through black cotton pyjama pants she wore.

"No apologies needed, darling." Regina sashayed into the room, her voice having dropped an octave. "Assuming those thoughts were of me, I'm flattered." She joined her wife on the bed, laying a small hand on a muscled thigh; an inch from her lover's arousal.

Emma nodded and swallowed. "Of course it was, babe." She watched the hand move up and a single finger trace the shape of her.

Regina slipped her hand through the button fly of her wife's sleep pants and stroked her length. "I may not be ready for you, but that's no reason to leave you hard and wanting." She settled a thigh over one of her wife's, pulling Emma into a kiss as she pulled her from her pants.

Emma groaned as Regina slipped two fingers into her own mouth, sultrily licking between them and drawing the glistening digits out and licking her palm, leaving behind a swath of salvia. She wrapped her hand around her wife's cock and pumped her slowly. Regina couldn't help the smile as Emma's eyes slipped shut and her head fell back, a deep resonating moan leaving her chest. "Look at me, darling." She husked as she brushed a thumb across the sensitive tip.

"Fuck, that's good." Emma whispered as their eyes met and she couldn't control the jolting of her hips as she met her wife's strokes. Regina added a twist to her motion and Emma all but cried out at the change as a thumb brushed across her tip on every stroke.

Regina kissed her wife's cheek, moved down to her neck and licked at her pulse point. The stroking and twisting and brushing never faltering. "That's it, my love. Feel me, imagine how wet and warm I'll be when I can take you inside again." She husked the words into the shell of an ear, wrapping her hand around just the tip of her lover's cock and massaging at the mushroom head. "I'm wet right now, I can feel myself throbbing to be full of you." She took her hand away, licking at her palm again and moaning at the salty sweet flavour left behind by her wife's pre-cum. "Not much longer, darling and I'll be so ready to have you inside me." Regina nipped at an earlobe, smirking when Emma shuddered bodily. "Do you want that?" Another nip. "Do you want me, Emma?" Another nip, this time to a jumping pulse point.

Emma buried her hands in dark hair. "Fuck. Yes." She husked out against plump lips as she passionately kissed her wife. Thrusting inside her mouth and groaning through the kiss as she started to come, white cum arcing from her tip and splashing against her blue tank-top and her wife's black yoga pants.

Regina moaned right back into the kiss as she felt her wife's ejaculate falling across her thigh, dripping down her fist. She continued to stroke lightly, drawing the last from her blonde lover.

"So much, darling, all for me?" She pulled out from the kiss, glancing down at the mess left by their ministrations.

"Every last drop." Emma pulled her into another kiss, it was soft and sensual. It left Regina feeling equal parts aroused and loved.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

"Emma have you seen the-" Regina cut herself off mid sentence when she stepped from the kitchen into the living room. Emily was a month old and they were having a family dinner to celebrate the event. Emma had been playing with the bubbly infant while Regina puttered around the kitchen working with Henry and Sarah's help to put together the meal. But the brunette was caught speechless and instead of asking the blonde for the corkscrew she'd not been able to find, she found herself fighting back tears of love and joy.

Sprawled out on the couch was her wife and daughter. Emma on her back, one leg off and firmly planted on the floor an arm flung wide and hanging off the couch, her other hand protectively splayed over a tiny; rhythmic moving back as mother and child slept soundly. She knew Emma had been pushing herself, caring for their newborn. Her own feeling of well restedness could attest to that and as grateful as she was, Regina needed her wife to start taking care of herself.

The first thing she did was snap a picture of the scene and immediately save it to her phone's background. The next thing she did was to sit beside her wife, placing a gentle hand over her wife's on their child's back and she leaned forward to place a soft kiss to her lover's forehead. Emma snorted and jerked awake, her arm wrapping around Emily as she came awake quickly. "It's alright, darling," Regina smiled at the tired blonde.

Emma shifted and held Emily close as she moved to a sitting position. "Sorry, she drifted off and I just thought I'd close my eyes for a second." She yawned widely and maneuvered Emily into a cradling position holding her close against her stomach with one arm while she scrubbed her face with the other.

A soft smile graced Regina's face and she soothingly rubbed a strong thigh. "You've been taxing yourself so much, love. I think perhaps it's time I put my foot down." Emma arched an eyebrow at her wife. "About Emily's care, that is." Regina leaned in to kiss her wife's cheek as she yawned widely again. "I've let you care for her in the majority, I know you feel you're somehow making up for things with Henry. But darling, we're both her parents." She smoothed soft blonde hair from their daughters forehead as she gazed at the peaceful face of their infant.

"I…" Emma sighed and ran her hand through her shaggy blonde hair, messing it more than it already was. "I know, I just…" She trailed off again and deflated back against the couch. "..."I've changed every diaper. Soothed every fever. Endured every tantrum"… sound familiar? I guess...I know I've been trying to make up for that...I know it's stupid."

Regina's face fell and she cursed the tears she felt pricking her eyes. "My darling." She stroked her wife's face and let her tears fall. "They were words said in anger and fear, I _do not_ hold that first 10 years against you. I cannot say how much I regret them and that they still haunt you." Regina swept a finger beneath each eye, it was for naught as more tears quickly replaced the ones she wiped away, she laced a hand with the one of her wife's that wasn't cradling their second child.

Emma smiled sadly. "I know, I do really." She drew their laced hands up and kissed the back of her wife's tanned one. "But it doesn't mean that you weren't right and that I don't have regrets." Emily snuffled then, stirring against her blonde mother and nuzzling into the underside of her breast.

"Nothing can change those regrets, not really. But darling, you can't keep going like this…" Regina stroked the top of Emily's head. "Why don't you head up and take a real nap while I nurse her? There's two hours before our family arrives?" She leaned in to kiss her wife, cupping her cheek and pushing every bit of love and affection she had into it.

A deep breath and Emma nodded. "I think, I think that sounds great." They transitioned Emily into her brunette mother's arms and as Regina shifted her clothing and moved the starting to adamantly fuss baby into position Emma headed for their bedroom in a sleepy shuffle.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma rubbed her eyes as she came down the stairs, she'd taken her nap and then showered and she had to admit ruefully that her wife had been correct and she felt much more refreshed and she made a vow to share more of their daughter's care. It was better for all of them and Emma's sanity. When she entered the kitchen the teenagers were fluttering about the room, being directed by her seated wife who held a once again sleeping baby. Emma crossed the room and laid a hand on Emily and kissed her wife chastely on the lips. "Hey, babe." She greeted softly, settling into a chair beside Regina at the kitchen table.

"Feeling better, darling?" Regina questioned as she kept an eagle eye on Henry stirring a delicate mushroom risotto.

Emma nodded and smiled sheepishly. "I am, I uh had a decent cry too, feels like a huge weight is gone." The doorbell sounded and they heard the front door open and what sounded like a dozen people piling in through the door. That could only be the Charmings.

Regina smiled, she knew her wife preferred to shed her emotional skin in private, particularly when it was of her more self loathing emotions. "That's good, my love." She stroked a cheek and leaned in for another kiss.

"Hello family!" David announced as he entered the kitchen, Neal on one hip and Snow trailing after him.

A while later when they were settled around the dining room table, Ruby and Belle had arrived shortly after the Charmings alongside Granny. Clive and Harry joined them with baby Amelia, they had invited Joanne as well but she'd declined due to work. Regina looked around her at the people sitting around her. Her life had been one of pain and destruction, both to her and by her. She had regrets, she always would. But right now sitting with her family, she couldn't be more grateful for where she was now. This was her life, she was surrounded by love and she couldn't wait for the future, whatever it may bring.

The End


End file.
